La Triste Mascarade
by Suwane
Summary: Tiraillée par ses sentiments envers Kotetsu, Karina se demande si le moment est enfin venu de mettre son cœur à nu. Parallèlement, la macabre société d'Ouroboros ne s'est pas éteinte. Elle changera à jamais, la vie d'une jeune femme qui espérait simplement s'épanouir auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime.
1. La Triste Mascarade : Prologue

**Titre:** La Triste Mascarade  
**Fandom:** Tiger &amp; Bunny  
**Disclaimer:** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, l'univers, ainsi que les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY, appartiennent à Keiichi Satô &amp; Masakazu Katsura.  
**Note (1):** Cette fanfiction se déroule quelque temps **après** l'anime. De ce fait, avoir vu ce dernier est primordiale si vous voulez comprendre le récit. Il est donc inutile de préciser qu'il y aura du **spoil** !  
**Note (2):** Ma fanfic contient des Originals Characters (OC).  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (que je remercie énormément pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit !)

* * *

**La Triste Mascarade : Prologue**

J. Howards Aiden recevait beaucoup de courriers au bureau.  
Rien de plus normal pour un homme d'affaires, à vrai dire. Mais ce jour-là, son attention se porta sur une petite enveloppe ornée de dessins et d'autocollants enfantins. Une réaction plutôt rare de sa part car d'habitude, il ne se laissait jamais distraire par ce genre de broutilles.

\- Monsieur Howards, puis-je vous demander qui est l'expéditeur de cette lettre ? demanda une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur, qui moulait à merveille ses formes généreuses.  
\- Hum ? Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ce que je reçois, mademoiselle Lance ? rétorqua le concerné en souriant malicieusement.  
\- Il est juste rare de vous voir mettre de côté votre travail pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Suis-je si sérieux que cela ? Allons Miss Lance, vous me surestimez !  
\- Je suis juste sincère, elle marqua une pause, puis sourit. Mais à en juger par l'aspect de l'enveloppe, je présume que cette correspondance vous vient de votre enfant, non ?

L'homme d'affaires fut prit au dépourvu. Les yeux vifs d'un bleu azuré, qui le fixaient sous un nuage de boucles dorées indisciplinées, semblaient l'avoir compris.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, souffla Aiden, marquant ainsi sa défaite.  
\- Jamais. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas plus mal pour vous de prendre quelques minutes pour lire ce qu'on vous a écrit, conseilla la jeune femme, derrière un petit sourire.  
\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace pour une simple secrétaire.  
\- Je vous remercie du compliment !

Malgré l'amusement dessiné sur son visage, la jeune femme tenta de dissimuler un mal-être à la fois frustrant et blessant.

Aiden J. Howard était donc bel et bien père de famille.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant, reprit-elle  
\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit calmement son patron  
\- Merci, mais j'ai du travail. J'espère que cette lettre vous boostera un peu ! s'exclama Miss Lance, avant de saluer Aiden d'un geste de main.

Accélérant ses pas, l'employée saisit la poignée de la porte, la tira sèchement, et passa dans la pièce voisine.

Quelle triste désillusion. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. La honte aux joues, la douleur au coeur, et l'impression d'être stupide ne firent d'elle qu'une bouchée.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de son supérieur. Mais aussi, et surtout, d'un père de famille.

Cependant, Mademoiselle Lance ne pouvait être une femme à blâmer. N'importe quelle femme normalement constituée serait tombée dans le piège.

Monsieur Howards respirait la perfection. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène, dont deux mèches épaisses entouraient son visage, rendaient ce dernier plus fin et long. Sa peau rappelait les statues forgées dans le marbre ; d'un blanc singulier, elle paraissait douce et saine. Cette pureté faisait ressortir ses deux yeux gris en forme d'amandes.  
La tête haute, le corps ni trop mince, ni trop imposant, les jambes longues… Son costume savait mettre en valeur chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa démarche, droite et rapide, montrait l'assurance et la confiance qu'il avait de lui-même.

Ne pas tomber sous son charme semblait donc impossible.

* * *

Le sourire de l'homme d'affaires disparut au moment même où le claquement de porte retentit. Il fixa un bref instant le courrier à son nom, le tourna dans tous les sens possible, et afficha enfin une mine satisfaite sur ses pommettes.

\- Les choses ont fini par prendre un nouveau tournant, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui seul put entendre le murmure qu'il venait de s'adresser. Et d'un mouvement rapide mais minutieux, il arracha le dos de l'enveloppe, puis en sortit une feuille. Dessus reposait le dessin d'un serpent se mordant la queue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà donc le prologue de "La triste Mascarade". Comme vous pouvez le voir, il sert à présenter les personnages que j'ai crées. Ils auront beaucoup d'importance au fil des chapitres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je délaisserai pour autant les héros. Ça non !_  
_Sinon, je dois vous avouer que j'ai repris l'écriture de fanfictions depuis peu de temps... De ce fait, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon histoire malgré une écriture plus que très simple. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et/ou impressions, je serais ravi de les lires :)._  
_Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite pour le premier chapitre !_


	2. Chap 1 : Un nouveau commencement

**Disclaimer:** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, l'univers, ainsi que les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY, appartiennent à Keiichi Satô &amp; Masakazu Katsura.  
**Note :** Cette fanfiction se déroule quelque temps **après** l'anime. De ce fait, avoir vu ce dernier est primordiale si vous voulez comprendre le récit. Il est donc inutile de préciser qu'il y aura du **spoil** !  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha, ma Siamoise pour les intimes (que je remercie énormément pour tout le travail qu'elle fait !).

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste ce chapitre immédiatement après le prologue. Même si je suis consciente que le fandom de Tiger&amp;Bunny n'est pas énorme en France, j'espère que le peu de curieux prendront plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Un nouveau commencement**

La saison hivernale s'en était allée depuis quelques semaines déjà, emportant avec elle son froid glacial et ses couleurs ternes. Le ciel, d'un bleu habituellement pâle, se drapait de nuages aussi gris que les bâtiments de la ville. Avec leurs pierres cendrées, rien ne les différenciait les uns des autres, si ce n'est que certains avaient en leur possession d'immenses écrans sur les murs, diffusant alors en boucle le même programme télévisé : Hero TV.  
La chaîne en question retransmettait en direct les péripéties de plusieurs personnes vêtues de déguisements plus ou moins originaux. Parmi elles, une jeune femme habillée d'un costume bleu et blanc, semblait mise à l'honneur ce jour là. La caméra ne la quittait pas de l'objectif, et les remarques du commentateur fusaient avec une rapidité impressionnante.  
Bien que la tenue plutôt sexy de la concernée savait mettre en avant ses formes avantageuses, les spectateurs familiers de l'émission connaissaient aussi les autres atouts de cette demoiselle.

\- Mais qui est cette gourgandine ?! s'offusqua un homme, accoutré d'un banal imperméable gris.  
\- Surveillez vos paroles ! répondit l'individu à côté de lui

Le premier se tourna vers le second, interloqué. Ce dernier resta figé sur l'écran géant accroché à l'immeuble. L'attention portée à cette émission rimait avec « adoration » et « fascination ». Et c'est uniquement quand la publicité retentit, que le spectateur, moins captivé, posa le regard vers l'homme en gris. Finalement ce n'était qu'un fan aveuglé par sa passion.

\- Cette jeune fille n'a rien d'une « gourgandine », dit simplement l'auditeur d'un ton sec, voire un brin hautain.  
\- Pourtant quand on voit la tenue qu'elle se trimbale, il est difficile de croire qu'elle est du genre prude et sage, lança l'énergumène au manteau d'une voix fluette, à la limite agaçante.  
\- Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin, non ? questionna calmement le téléspectateur, refusant d'entrer dans le petit jeu de son interlocuteur.  
\- C'est exact, c'est peut-être pour cela que je ne comprends pas tout cet engouement vis-à-vis de ce drôle de programme.  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon. Ce « programme », comme vous le nommez si bien, nous prouve que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous pourrons toujours compter sur « eux ».  
\- « Eux » ?  
\- Les Héros, voyons !  
\- Vous appelez ces gens des Héros ? demanda l'homme en gris, dans un air à moitié sceptique.  
\- Oui. Ce sont des Héros, des vrais ! s'exclama le fan.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Et Blue Rose, votre « gourgandine », reste l'une des héroïnes les plus populaires de Hero TV !  
\- Tiens donc, quelle étrange surprise.

L'individu au vêtement morne adressa un drôle de sourire à son destinataire. Malgré le brouhaha incessant de la foule, un énigmatique silence s'installa entre eux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se transforma en un mur d'incompréhension malsaine à l'égard du passionné.

\- Sur ce, monsieur, je vais vous laisser regarder en paix votre télé-réalité, conclut l'étrange personnage.

Le spectateur n'ajouta rien de plus, et laissa ce drôle de bonhomme reprendre sa route, persuadé que ses curieux discours n'en valaient pas la peine.

* * *

Se mêlant banalement à la foule de passants, l'homme au manteau gris ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la bêtise humaine. En vingt ans, elle restait bel et bien la même : naïve et aussi manipulable qu'une poupée de chiffon.  
Alors que l'émission battait son plein avec ses péripéties sensationnelles, la tête du mystérieux personnage se leva vers un des imposants téléviseurs de l'immeuble d'en face. Et dans une élocution énigmatique, ses lèvres chuchotèrent la phrase suivante :

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer... Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Et il partit pour de bon, laissant derrière lui la télévision afficher une armure rouge et blanche en pleine course-poursuite.

* * *

« _Monsieur J. Howards,_

_C'est avec la plus grande insatisfaction que je vous fais part du décès de monsieur Maverick Albert._  
_ Survenue brutalement en ce mois de décembre, les causes de sa mort restent cependant logiques : selon les médias, le terrifiant anti-héros, Lunatic, aurait mis fin à ses jours._  
_A la base, il devait croupir à vie en prison, grâce à l'intervention des acteurs de Hero TV._

_Cet homme n'était peut-être pas le bon, finalement. Après tout, il restait persuadé que sa marionnette ne découvrirait jamais la vérité. Voyez-vous de qui je veux parler ? Barnaby Brooks Jr. Le héros le plus populaire de ces dernières années !_

_Je m'en remets à présent à vous. Mais ne vous laissez pas duper aussi facilement, je vous prie. Je pense que notre société rencontre des difficultés croissantes. C'est pourquoi, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez sur vos gardes et élaboriez un plan méticuleux et fructueux._

_Avec mes sincères salutations._ »

Une vingtaine. Peut-être même plus.  
Aiden J. Howards, le récepteur de cette lettre, ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les quatre paragraphes qu'elle constituait.  
D'un geste distingué, il posa la missive sur son bureau, un meuble imposant et sophistiqué. Il saisit ensuite une tasse en porcelaine, la remplit d'un liquide verdâtre de sa main gauche, y trempa ses lèvres, puis soupira de satisfaction.  
Ce thé s'avérait bien meilleur que celui qu'il buvait, jadis, au bureau.  
Depuis que l'avis de décès de Monsieur Maverick était tombé entre ses mains, Aiden comprit alors qu'il fallait démissionner pour mener à bien sa mission, sans obstacles futiles. La société d'Ouroboros ne semblait pas réellement affectée par la mort d'un de leurs compères, mais plutôt déçue, voire frustrée. Elle devait sans doute ressentir de la honte, étant donné qu'une organisation criminelle n'appréciait jamais d'apprendre qu'un des leurs s'était fait bêtement avoir. En plus d'être humiliant, cela remettait en cause leur trafic et leurs plans.

« _Mais cette fois-ci, _pensa Aiden_, l'échec ne sera pas permis !_ »

On frappa à la porte.

\- Entre ! s'exclama l'homme, comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Le mystérieux personnage à l'habit gris pénétra alors dans la pièce. Son sourire narquois s'afficha au même moment qu'Aiden poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Ce dernier l'invita à s'avancer d'un signe de main, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Il retira néanmoins son manteau avant de s'exécuter.  
Il ne portait alors plus qu'un petit gilet sans manche de couleur pourpre. Ses bras, cachés par les manches de sa chemise, jouaient sur le contraste du premier vêtement, mais donnaient tout de même un air sophistiqué au nouvel arrivant. Enfin, son pantalon arborait la même couleur que la petite veste.

\- Tu es toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois, débuta Aiden en ayant gardé un sourire énigmatique. C'est plaisant de te retrouver, Ascelin !  
\- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me contacter à la va-vite, commenta le dit Ascelin, en ajustant ses boutons de manchettes.

À bien l'observer, Ascelin semblait plus jeune d'un an ou deux qu'Aiden. Quelques mèches de sa coiffure chocolat tombaient sur ses yeux de même coloris. Son regard, empli d'une lueur humble et douce, se concentrait sur les manchettes qu'il réajustait à ses poignets frêles. Sa corpulence, avantagée par sa tenue actuelle, renvoyait à l'Apollon du Belvédère : le corps mince, les hanches étroites, et les jambes longues et fines... Il respirait la vitalité !

\- En effet, reprit Aiden. En fait, c'est parce que le « boss » m'a contacté.  
\- Le Boss ? Celui d'Ouroboros ?  
\- Oui, ce boss là. Je n'en ai pas d'autre à ma connaissance, plaisanta-t-il en adoptant une mine réfléchie.  
\- Hum. Je suppose que ça a un lien avec ce vieux croûton de Maverick ? persifla Ascelin.  
\- Tu es plutôt malin.  
\- Oui. Il faut dire que les médias nous ont bien bassinés avec sa mort. Et comme il était, en quelque sorte, notre complice, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu serais le premier informé.  
\- Je vois. Modère quand même tes paroles, les murs ont des oreilles, conseilla le plus âgé.  
\- Voyons, pas ici ! D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu as pris le temps de refaire la déco.

En effet, l'intérieur de la pièce sortait de l'ordinaire. La première chose qui frappait l'œil en entrant, n'était autre que le bureau immense où se trouvait le propriétaire. Les murs bénéficiaient d'une tapisserie vert-bouteille. Et à chaque coin de la salle reposaient des posters rouges et noirs avec un Ouroboros brodé dessus. Leur taille était impressionnante. Mais les plus majestueux demeuraient ceux fixés au mur derrière Aiden, donnant alors la sensation de se retrouver face à un dictateur obsédé par sa soif de conquête.  
En observant sur la droite, on apercevait, contre le mur, une bibliothèque aussi imposante que les affiches. Immobile comme toujours, elle contenait des livres reflétant la passion de son possesseur, à savoir des ouvrages traitant de la psychologie humaine, ainsi que des analyses psychanalystes pour le moins douteuses. Ils paraissaient propres, encore neufs.  
Monsieur J. Howards n'aimait pas le désordre.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai tout remis au goût du jour, confirma Aiden. Tu aimes ?  
\- J'adore même, avoua son camarade. Par rapport à l'extérieur…, marmonna-t-il cependant dans sa barbe.

Néanmoins, l'homme aux cheveux noir l'entendit, ce qui le fit sourire. Décidément, Ascelin devait apprendre à gérer l'élocution de sa voix.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Ascelin.  
\- … Hum. Mais tu n'as pas terminé tes explications. D'accord le Boss t'a contacté, ok Maverick est mort. Mais alors, quelle tâche t'a-t-on assigné ?

Pendant que le châtain posait la question à son aîné, celui-ci se versa une deuxième tasse de thé, tout en restant attentif à son ami. Il but une gorgée, histoire de laisser Ascelin dans le doute, et finit par porter ses yeux cendrés sur ce dernier.

\- Celle de prendre la relève, formula alors Aiden d'une voix limpide mais sérieuse.

Il n'y eut qu'un silence comme réponse, qui se brisa finalement par le tintement de la tasse en porcelaine. Le jeune homme au gilet étira les lèvres, satisfait de cette annonce.

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire, tout en dégageant une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
\- Tu dois maintenant saisir la cause de ta venue, non ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mentit Ascelin, préférant jouir des futurs compliments attendus de la part de son supérieur.  
\- Vraiment ?

L'homme aux yeux gris, jusque là assis derrière son bureau, déposa soigneusement la cuillère en argent dans sa tasse. Prêt à développer ses idées, il se leva et il joignit ses mains dans son dos. La carrure droite et assurée, tel un colonel s'apprêtant à faire son briefing de mission, il se dirigea enfin vers son coéquipier avec un sourire consolant.

\- Et bien, parce que je sais que tu me seras d'une grande utilité pour mener à bien la mission que l'on m'a confié.  
\- J'en suis honoré, approuva Ascelin, dont la satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.  
\- Après réception de cette lettre, j'ai préféré quitter mon travail. Du moins, le job qui me servait à couvrir mes véritables activités.  
\- Tous les membres de l'organisation font ça. Du moins, les plus influents.  
\- Sans doute.  
\- Et en quoi se résumera ma tâche ?  
\- A utiliser ton pouvoir.

La dernière phrase retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard commun : un regard empli de malice et de fourberie. Aiden gardait tout de même une expression humble et discrète, à l'inverse d'Ascelin, dont le sourire parvenait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux disques de bronze de ce dernier brûlaient à présent d'une flamme ardente de mesquinerie.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! se réjouit l'homme au gilet pourpre.  
\- Cependant…, l'interrompit Howards.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu ne te serviras de ton pouvoir que sur un type particulier de personnes.

Le jeune marqua une pause. Où donc voulait-il en venir ?

\- Lesquelles ? questionna enfin Ascelin.

La figure d'Aiden J. Howards afficha une expression triomphante. D'un naturel orgueilleux, il était fier de constater que son fidèle associé lui obéirait toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Les gens comme nous, ceux que la société nomment les « Next ».

Les yeux d'Ascelin se plissèrent, mais continuèrent à fixer l'individu d'en face. Il n'avait pas encore bien saisi ce que son ami cherchait à établir.

\- Je sais que ton pouvoir de persuasion est très… efficace quand tu le veux, continua Aiden, tout en rajustant le gilet de son partenaire. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'immense si nous rallions les Next à notre cause. Surtout si ces surhommes font partis de cette catégorie que les humains, ces êtres insipides, osent appeler « Héros ».

Il conclut ainsi, après avoir plongé son regard captivant dans celui d'Ascelin.

\- Je crois comprendre, maintenant, acquiesça le concerné, sans se détourner de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

L'échange perdura, dans le silence macabre que la salle venait de s'approprier. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Des sourires perfides se troquèrent, et ils se mirent au point.

La roue tournait de nouveau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà ! Ce premier chapitre présente un autre de mes OC : Ascelin, un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup avec Aiden. C'est un duo qui a su me donner pas mal d'idées et surtout d'inspirations ! De ce fait, j'espère qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas indifférent tout au long de mon histoire. Et pas d'inquiétudes, nos Héros arrivent au prochain chapitre :). Je vous dis à dans -normalement- deux semaines pour la publication de celui-ci. Bye !  
_


	3. Chap 2 : La Reine des Glaces

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire !_

_J'aimerais remercier celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_  
_Avant d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous prévenir sur un point que j'ai omis de dire durant le prologue et le chapitre 1 : Bien que ma fiction soit en rating T, je tiens à vous avertir que mon histoire abordera un thème assez dur un peu plus tard (on a encore le temps, mais on est jamais trop prudent). De ce fait, j'hésite fortement à la classer en M. Pour le moment, je la garde en T étant donné que c'est très soft et que ça va durer encore un moment. _  
_Toutefois, pas d'inquiétude ! Je préviendrai si jamais un chapitre contient une scène explicite et/ou difficile !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : La Reine des Glaces**

Le spectacle d'Hero TV se finit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Encore une fois, les audacieux protagonistes de l'émission mirent fin aux activités de criminels lambdas.  
Entre cambrioleurs, arnaqueurs, évadés de prison, prises d'otages, assassins, rien ne les arrêtait, et ils savaient gérer n'importe quelle situation..

Dans le couloir des studios, des claquements de talons résonnèrent de façon régulière. Leur tempo laissait comprendre que leur propriétaire marchait d'un pas rapide et volontaire.  
Celle-ci n'était autre que Blue Rose, l'héroïne qui avait suscité, quelques heures auparavant, la polémique entre Ascelin et un spectateur.

\- Et bien, on est pressé de rentrer ce soir ? la surprit une voix grave qui se voulait féminine.

L'interpellée se retourna, et reconnut aussitôt Nathan Seymour, alias Fire Emblem.  
Blue Rose connaissait les drôle de goûts de son/sa collègue. Depuis des années de côtoiements, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait parler de lui en tant qu'homme ou en tant que femme. En effet, Fire Emblem vint au monde avec un sexe masculin, mais se sentit toujours très « femme » au fond de lui. De ce fait, le travestissement et l'efféminement faisaient partis de sa vie, et il s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde.  
Rien ne laissait paraître ses penchants au vue de sa tenue : il portait un justaucorps qui moulait son buste athlétique, et ses jambes, quant à elles, restaient réfugiaient dans des collants au tissu résistant, dont lui seul connaissait le secret. La grande cape sur ses épaules le rendait plus charismatique, et son demi-masque dissimulait ses yeux. L'ensemble arborait les couleurs du feu.  
Le rouge cramoisi dominait son costume, mais on pouvait apercevoir du jaune et de l'orange à des endroits précis, comme sur son torse, ses gants, sa ceinture et ses bottes.  
Un vêtement de héros stéréotypé en somme.  
En réalité, ce sont ses actes qui le trahissaient, faisant alors même comprendre au plus candide des naïfs ses véritables attirances. Cependant Fire Emblem s'en fichait. Fire Emblem refusait de refouler sa véritable nature, et l'assumait sans difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grommela Blue Rose.  
\- Oh. Et bien, tu ne sembles pas d'humeur ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à cause de ta place dans le classement annuel ? risqua le héros en face d'elle.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais pour ma place. Je suis dans le top 3, contrairement à certains.

La jeune femme venait d'envoyer un pic à son collègue, mais ce dernier n'en prit pas compte. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, encore moins quand cela concernait le classement des héros.

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Karina ne répondit que par un silence, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son collègue.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est parce que la « second league » n'était pas présente sur le terrain ?

Blue Rose leva la tête en direction de Nathan, étonnée de sa déduction. Comment pouvait-il comprendre si vite les choses ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle.  
\- Je vais rectifier ma question : es-tu en colère parce que Kotetsu n'était pas en mission ce soir?

Prise au dépourvue, les joues de la Rose, d'habitude si blanches, prirent une teinte pourpre. Décidément, elle détestait admettre que le héros de feu savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kotetsu, le vétéran.  
Tenant trop à sa fierté, elle haussa le menton, ferma les yeux, et continua son chemin après avoir lancé un soupir désenchanté.  
Nathan sourit. Il avait touché en plein milieu de la cible.

* * *

Dans les douches du personnel, les gouttes martelèrent le sol et brisèrent le silence morose qui y régnait. Blue Rose se perdait dans le flux de ses souvenirs, les yeux rivés sur le mur carrelé et fissuré. La couleur bleutée de ses cheveux se mêlait au liquide qui s'évacuait du pommeau, glissant alors jusqu'à sa nuque, puis dans son dos. Elle finit sa course sur le sol, en direction du trou d'évacuation d'eau.  
Sa véritable teinte reprit sa place originelle : un blond doré comme le soleil d'un matin estival.  
Peu de temps après, ses cheveux se collèrent contre sa colonne vertébrale. Des mèches tombèrent à l'avant de son visage, lâchant plusieurs gouttelettes trop lourdes à porter. Le masque de Blue Rose était rangé, Karina Lyle pouvait enfin retourner à sa vie personnelle.  
Elle ferma l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette, et retourna au vestiaire, toujours égarée dans ses pensées.

« **_Es-tu en colère parce que Kotetsu n'était pas en mission ce soir ?_** ».

La dernière question posée par Nathan résonnait dans son esprit et se jouait vicieusement d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et s'habilla en tentant de ne plus y penser.  
En vain.  
Karina avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses sentiments à l'égard de Kotetsu, le héros que la population connaissait sous le pseudonyme de « Wild Tiger ». Ce héros aux principes « vieillots » mais sincères.  
Au début, la blonde pensait que ces sentiments ne se dévoileraient pas. Et les jours passèrent pour devenir des mois, puis des saisons, et enfin des années.  
Deux ans.  
Voilà deux ans que le charme particulier du vétéran l'avait ensorcelée. Certes, il arrivait à Kotetsu d'être maladroit, benêt et naïf, mais au fil du temps, Karina découvrait des facettes de sa personnalité que les autres ne parvenaient pas à saisir.  
Depuis l'hiver dernier, le Tigre se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se servir convenablement de ses pouvoirs, et avait jugé ainsi bon d'intégrer désormais la « second league ». Cette équipe ne valait pas celle dans laquelle travaillaient Karina et ses autres, mais elle admirait quand même son choix. Au lieu de tout abandonner, il choisissait la voie de la persévérance, afin de secourir un maximum de victimes. Il portait sur ses épaules, la définition même du mot « héros ».

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, les cheveux attachés, la jeune femme quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Oh, Karina, tu es encore là ! s'exclama joyeusement une fille plus jeune qu'elle.  
\- Pao-Lin ! Tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?  
\- Ah, non. Ivan m'a demandée de l'attendre...

Le teint de l'adolescente, connue sous le pseudo de «Dragon Kid», s'empourpra à la prononciation de ce nom, ce qui fit sourire son aînée. Ces derniers temps, Pao-Lin Huang s'embellissait de jour en jour. Elle qui, à la base, conservait toujours une réputation de « garçon manqué »

\- Je vois, formula Karina en ravalant son sourire, de peur qu'il ne prête à confusion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre, et révélèrent Ivan Karelin, alias Origami Cyclone. Celui-ci ne changeait pas avec ses cheveux en pagaille d'un blond platine, et ses yeux violets.

\- Excuse-moi pour l'attente, Pao-Lin, souffla le nouvel arrivant.  
\- Aucun souci ! On y va ?

Ivan acquiesça, se tourna vers la Rose, et lui adressa une courbette de politesse. Une manière très japonaise qui servait à saluer son entourage, d'après lui.  
« _Toujours aussi fasciné par la culture asiatique_ », pensa Karina en regardant les deux adolescents franchir le seuil de la porte.

L'environnement s'imprégna ensuite d'un inéluctable mutisme, laissant de nouveau la blonde dans ses pensées. Huang et Karelin paraissaient plus mûrs au fil du temps. Cette impression de voir ses amis grandir l'intimidait et approfondissait le doute dans son subconscient : et elle ? Est-ce que son entourage la considérait comme une jeune adulte maintenant ?

\- Karina ! appela soudainement une voix féminine.

Celle-ci se retourna, et aperçut une femme brune aux jolies formes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Agnes Joubert, la productrice d'Hero TV

\- Tu allais partir ? demanda cette dernière.  
\- Heu, oui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Agnes n'interpellait jamais un héros de cette manière sans raison. Karina la connaissait bien. Après tout, elle travaillait ici depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais du plus profond de son cœur, elle espérait sincèrement ne pas entendre parler d'heures supplémentaires ou d'une nouvelle mission de dernière minute.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes service, commença la productrice.  
\- Je vous écoute ?  
\- Barnaby nous a sollicités pour renouveler sa carte d'accès, car l'autre n'était plus fonctionnelle.  
\- Oh. Je vois. C'est sûr que sans ce badge, il sera difficile de prouver qui il est.  
\- Exactement. Hélas, il a oublié de la récupérer, continua Agnes tout en sortant de la poche de sa jupe une pièce d'identité.  
\- Comme quoi. Même le plus populaire des héros peut avoir la tête ailleurs, se moqua Karina.  
\- Pourrais-tu lui amener ? La coupa-t-elle, indifférente à ses propos.

Karina cessa immédiatement de rire quand son interlocutrice prononça cette question. Pensant à une plaisanterie, elle attendit un instant en espérant que madame Joubert lui avoue sa blague.  
Il n'en fut rien, l'expression de sa supérieure demeura sérieuse.  
Le visage de la Rose se décomposa, et elle se maudit d'avoir traîné si longtemps dans les studios au lieu de partir aussitôt après sa douche.  
Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle tenta alors de trouver une excuse.

\- Je ne sais pas où il habite.

La productrice sourit malicieusement. Elle s'attendait à cette remarque de la part de Blue Rose.

\- J'ai contacté un taxi qui t'y déposera avant de te ramener chez toi, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement naïf.

Le piège s'était bêtement refermé sur la jeune héroïne, désormais sans issue de secours. A ce moment là, elle se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais prendre son temps ici.

* * *

Le reflet de la vitre du taxi renvoyait l'image d'une Karina épuisée et intriguée. Les bâtiments défilaient comme un diaporama. Leur éclat jaune, vert et rouge, se noyaient dans le fleuve qui séparait la ville de Stern Bild en trois parties distinctes, dansant alors sur l'eau en effectuant une magnifique valse de lumières.  
Malgré l'heure tardive, des civils s'égaraient dans les quartiers opposés de la métropole : les couples se rendaient dans les rues romantiques gorgées d'hôtels, et les infortunés erraient dans les arrondissements mal famés, bouteille à la main.  
Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se levèrent quand elle aperçut le dernier endroit, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle remarqua Keith Goodman, alias Sky High, en train de faire sa patrouille nocturne.  
Ce héros s'apparentait à ceux que les enfants vénéraient dans les bandes dessinés qu'ils lisaient. D'ailleurs, il était leur coqueluche. Bien sûr, il avait aussi des fans adultes, et il demeurait le héros le plus influent de la dernière génération. Avec son pouvoir de lévitation et son contrôle du vent, son costume comparable à celui d'un véritable justicier, sans oublier sa personnalité toujours loyale, le détester s'avérait impossible.

\- On y est, mademoiselle ! annonça un peu plus tard le chauffeur en freinant.

Blue Rose appuya sur le cliquetis de sa ceinture et regarda à travers la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez Barnaby, et, étrangement, la taille du bâtiment ne l'impressionna guère. En effet, la bâtisse se voulait imposante sans pour autant sortir de l'ordinaire. Barnaby tout craché, en somme.

Après avoir traversé le portail, puis la cour, elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée et la scruta silencieusement, appréhendant la suite des événements.  
Elle avança ensuite son poignet en direction de la porte.  
Puis le recula dans un élan de doute.  
Et prit finalement son courage à deux mains en y donnant trois coups secs et rapides.

Une symphonie de loquets débuta dans la minute qui suivit, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Cela l'étonna de voir que le héros, le plus populaire de ces dernières années, fermait son appartement à double tour, tel un criminel qui cherchait vulgairement à se protéger.

Le passage en bois s'entrebâilla, dévoilant un homme aux traits fins, observant la visiteuse derrière une paire de lunettes.

\- Lyle ?! Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama celui-ci, surprit de cette visite inattendue.  
\- Désolée de venir à l'improviste comme ça, Barnaby, mais Agnes m'a demandé de...  
\- Hey, Bunny ! Ce ne serait pas Karina à la porte ?! la coupa une seconde voix.

Les pupilles de la Rose s'écarquillèrent à l'annonce de ces mots. Impossible d'effacer cette voix de sa tête, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Mais au fond, elle se refusait d'y croire, et souhaitait même se tromper sur son identité.

Malheureusement, son intuition fut la bonne.  
Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, alias Wild Tiger, apparut à son tour rapidement, et rejoignit Barnaby, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Les revoilà enfin nos Héros adorés ! J'attends avec impatience vos premières impressions sur leur caractère. J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop "différents" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... J'ai essayé de les faire de la manière la plus fidèle qui soit !  
**Petit rappel :** la "second league", n'est pas inventée. C'est l'équipe que rejoint Kotetsu après avoir perdu la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs. C'est les héros "impopulaires" qui s'occupent des petites missions sans grandes prétentions. Le grade en dessous en quelque sorte...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! :) Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !_


	4. Chap 3 : Un amour inexprimé

**Disclaimer :** _Hormis mes OC, les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas ! _

_Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaite tout simplement une bonne et agréable lecture !_ :)

* * *

**Chapitre III : Un amour inexprimé**

Le visage de Karina vira au rouge. Comment se faisait-il que Kotetsu se trouvait dans l'appartement de Barnaby ? Elle avait beau le regarder, l'observer sous tous les angles, la réponse ne lui tomba pas entre les mains.  
Bien trop surprise par cette apparition soudaine, elle en oublia alors son objectif premier, ses yeux ne se détournant plus du sourire du Tigre.

\- Ha ! Je savais bien que j'avais raison ! s'exclama Kotetsu.  
\- De toute façon, personne n'a dit que tu te trompais, vieillard, rétorqua Barnaby d'un air faussement agacé.

Kotetsu ignora son compère et se pencha vers la jeune fille, se retrouvant en un rien de temps près de son visage. Ce qui teint ce dernier, déjà pourpre, en une couleur plus flamboyante.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Karina !

Elle baissa les yeux.  
Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de Kotetsu la mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne l'appelait pas ainsi avant.

\- J-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! bégaya-t-elle.

Sous l'œil interrogatif des deux hommes, elle ouvrit son sac à main, et en sortit la carte d'accès qu'Agnes lui avait confié auparavant.

\- Je devais remettre cette carte à Barnaby.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil, puis réajusta sa paire de lunettes après s'être souvenu de quoi il s'agissait. Il tendit sa main et attrapa son dû sans un mot, ses doigts effleurant doucement et involontairement ceux de la Rose.

\- Ah, oui. Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
\- De rien. Hum, bon, je vais y aller ! se précipita Karina, souhaitant en finir au plus vite.  
\- Ha ! Mais attends ! l'interrompit Kotetsu.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle espérait pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement. Quelle naïveté. Cependant, malgré la gêne ressentie de se retrouver face au vétéran, une part inconsciente d'elle, enfouie au fond de son cœur, se sentait heureuse de voir qu'il la retenait.

\- Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, expliqua Kotetsu. Que deviens-tu ? Enfin, en dehors de ton rôle d'héroïne ? Tu veux toujours devenir chanteuse ?  
\- Je suis à la fac. Oui, c'est toujours dans mes projets, répondit-elle.  
\- Je vois.

Un ange passa, ce qui énerva Karina.  
Une fois de plus, un dialogue avec Kotetsu se clôturait banalement par sa faute. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle s'y refusa et ralluma de justesse la flamme de la conversation.

\- Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?  
\- Moi ? Hum… Je suis toujours au sein de la « second league » !  
\- Je sais. Mais on te contacte rarement ces derniers temps, non ?  
\- Comment ça « rarement » ?! C'est faux !  
\- Tu peux me dire la dernière fois qu'on t'a sollicité, alors ? demanda Karina, d'un ton exaspéré.

Wild Tiger sursauta, surprit de cette question qui sonnait un peu comme un piège.  
Il porta la paume de sa main sur son menton, et caressa doucement sa barbe en forme de double « M », essayant de se remémorer à quel moment on avait eu besoin de ses services.  
Barnaby l'observa du coin de l'œil, le reflet de ses lunettes cachant cependant ses deux émeraudes.

\- Tu ne sais pas, conclut-elle en faisant la moue.  
\- Je vais trouver ! Laisse-moi le temps ! brailla le Tigre, pris dans les mailles du filet.  
\- De toute façon, je dois rentrer.  
\- Quoi, déjà ? Allons, tu peux bien rester encore un peu ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse à ta question !  
\- … Quoiiii ?! tonnèrent en chœur Barnaby et Karina après un court silence.

Barnaby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Kotetsu daignait inviter Blue Rose dans un appartement qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
Pas du tout satisfait de cette proposition, il croisa les bras et fixa son ancien partenaire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est MON appartement à ce que je sache ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Je sais bien, Bunny. Mais on peut l'inviter, non ? C'est pas tous les jours que je peux voir mes anciens collègues ! tenta de négocier le concerné.  
\- Ça c'est ton problème de toute… Je rêve ou tu continues avec ce surnom ?! s'offusqua l'homme à lunettes.  
\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? Puis j'y peux rien, c'est l'habitude ! C'est pas comme si je le disais constamment !  
\- Tu l'as dis tout à l'heure aussi !

Les deux hommes haussèrent de plus en plus le ton, se cherchant pour eux-mêmes des excuses, et des défauts chez l'autre. Ils en oublièrent même la présence de Karina qui les regardait, ahurie. Manifestement, rien ne changeait entre ces deux là.

\- Tu es trop renfermé ! Tu peux bien l'accepter, non ?! critiqua Kotetsu.  
\- Tu peux parler ! Et pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas chez toi, au pire des cas?! se défendit Barnaby.

La dernière phrase faillit déclencher un arrêt cardiaque chez la Rose. C'était la goutte de trop.

\- C'est bon, je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche avant de se retourner.

La dispute se stoppa net, laissant Kotetsu et Barnaby dans leurs pensées, un peu mal à l'aise du déroulement de la situation.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent : ceux du vétéran se voulurent plus pesants, cherchant avec insistance l'accord du plus jeune.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira Barnaby, vaincu.

Wild Tiger le remercia d'un sourire, et saisit doucement le bras de Karina pour l'empêcher de partir réellement. A ce rythme, le cœur de cette dernière ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! s'exclama la blonde, le visage désormais carmin.  
\- Barnaby a accepté, dit l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Allez, viens !

* * *

Karina se familiarisa avec l'environnement, le feu aux joues. Pourquoi les choses se déroulaient-elles ainsi ? Elle devait juste rapporter un objet à Barnaby, rien de plus. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait là, dans l'appartement soigneusement bien rangé du héros le plus populaire de ces dernières années.  
En balayant le salon du regard, elle remarqua la table basse, où reposaient deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool.  
Du vin.

\- Assieds-toi, lui proposa Barnaby. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- De… De l'eau, balbutia-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé.

Elle regretta sa demande quand elle distingua un sourire discret sur les lèvres de Barnaby, sans doute amusé de voir que, même majeure, elle ne buvait que de l'eau. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait se permettre de goûter de l'alcool à présent qu'elle en avait le droit, mais elle n'aimait pas. Le goût la rendait malade et lui montait rapidement à la tête. Il était donc hors de question de se montrer saoule devant Kotetsu.  
Barnaby revint avec un verre plein et le donna à Karina qui le remercia dans la foulée.

Kotetsu, assis sur le fauteuil en face, l'observait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui l'intimida rapidement.  
Tout le monde se moquait de lui en affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un vieux en fin de carrière, pourtant, Karina ne parvenait pas à le confirmer. En effet, l'homme dans son champs de vision se portait bien, avec ses cheveux bruns, virant presque au noir, et sa carrure fine mais assurée.  
Elle s'attarda sur ses yeux, deux billes dorées et perçantes, comme celles d'un félin observant sans un mot ce qui l'entourait. Expressifs et envoûtants, ils hypnotisèrent Blue Rose.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme le plus âgé du trio.

Elle sursauta, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Voyant que Kotetsu ne répondit pas, elle trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent et en avala trois bonnes gorgées.  
Elle reposa ensuite son verre sur la table basse, et releva la tête en direction des deux héros masculins. Depuis son arrivée, une question trottait dans son esprit et devenait plus bruyante, voire insupportable.

\- Pardonne ma curiosité, mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, Kotetsu ?  
\- Hum ? Ah, et bien…, débuta celui-ci.  
\- On a pris l'habitude de se voir de temps en temps, termina Barnaby, un sourire en coin.

La blonde haussa la tête en direction de Barnaby qui buvait délicatement son verre de liqueur rouge. Elle fronça discrètement les sourcils : quelque chose l'agaçait chez lui.

Avec ses traits fins, presque féminins, Barnaby arborait une chevelure d'un blond banal, bouclée au point de former des vagues à chaque fin de mèches. Ses yeux, d'un vert de jade, s'affichaient en vitrine derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Son corps restait élancé, tout en étant athlétique, et ses jambes longues et fines lui donnaient la carrure d'un top model. Il était plus grand que Kotetsu, bien qu'il ne demeure plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'années.  
Ces fans l'appréciaient et le vénéraient : Barnaby était un héros influent. Cependant les fans ne connaissaient pas la véritable personnalité de leur idole. En effet, l'homme se cachait derrière un masque d'idéal masculin pour assouvir le fantasme des demoiselles en mal d'amour. Mais en réalité, ce jeune homme portait le parfum de la prétention et la veste de l'orgueil. Cela ramenait Karina, involontairement, à l'armure qu'il revêtait en mission : un costume bicolore aux teintes opposées.  
Le blanc, la pureté et l'innocence, le héros qu'on adulait.  
Et le rouge, la passion et les émotions, sa véritable facette.  
Toutefois, malgré ce caractère, il jouissait d'une superbe relation amicale avec Kotetsu.  
C'était d'ailleurs sûrement à cause de ce dernier point, que la Rose ne le supportait qu'à moitié. Elle l'enviait.  
Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle ressentait de la jalousie à l'égard de Barnaby. Ce type qui pouvait se permettre de rester aux côtés de Wild Tiger sans paraître louche. Ce héros qui partageait, jadis, l'affiche avec lui, bien que ce ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui, à cause des pouvoirs de Kotetsu devenus quasi inexistants.  
Et malgré tout cela, leur lien ne se brisait pas.

\- Le week-end dernier, interpella la voix du vétéran.  
\- Quoi donc ?, demanda Blue Rose.  
\- On m'a contacté le week-end dernier pour une mission !  
\- Ah, oui. Ça fait donc quatre jours que tu n'as rien fait. Et tu ne t'en souvenais même pas ? Ce n'est pas si vieux pourtant !

Kotetsu fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir faussement contrarié.

\- Enfin, tant mieux pour toi d'un côté. Tu as pu ainsi profiter de ta fille, se rattrapa la Rose, croyant qu'elle venait vraiment de l'énerver.  
\- Oui. C'est vrai ! Même si elle m'encourage toujours à continuer.

Il sourit, se remémorant quelques souvenirs en compagnie de Kaede, sa fille unique.  
Voilà le dernier problème qui survenait aux yeux de Karina : elle aimait un père de famille. Veuf qui plus est.  
En s'attardant sur ce détail, elle se sentit idiote de ressentir quelque chose à son égard, ayant alors l'impression de redevenir une jeune adolescente ne connaissant rien aux sentiments adultes.  
Et pourtant...  
Elle ne cherchait pas à vivre un flirt puéril et sans intérêt, elle désirait simplement faire avancer les choses, qu'importe le chemin emprunté. Bien que dans le fond, elle souhaiterait que cette histoire prenne un tournant positif. Elle demeurait donc réticente, car elle craignait que sa vie ne change à jamais dans ce cas.  
Volonté contradictoire. Celle qui nous suit constamment quand on est amoureux.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois rentrer. Un taxi m'attend dehors, déclara la jeune femme, en se relevant après avoir vidé son verre.  
\- Pas de soucis, dit Barnaby.  
\- Comment ? Déjà ? demanda au même moment le vétéran.  
\- Il commence à se faire tard, et puis, j'ai cours demain.  
\- Vu comme ça. Enfin c'est bien, tu es toujours aussi sérieuse à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Kotetsu.

Elle sourit discrètement, satisfaite du compliment, et leur fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.  
Finalement, Agnes eut une bonne idée de l'envoyer ici.

* * *

\- Je suis rentrée ! clama Karina en franchissant la porte d'entrée de chez elle.

Tandis qu'elle se déchaussait, Christina Lyle, sa mère, la rejoignit peu après, une expression apaisante dessinée sur son visage.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?  
\- Bien. Excuse-moi de rentrer que maintenant, j'ai fais un détour. Papa est là ?  
\- Pas de soucis. Hum ? Oui, il est dans le salon en train de regarder le journal.

Mère et fille s'échangèrent un sourire complice, et Karina emprunta une porte à sa droite et pénétra dans le salon. Comme prévu, Eric Lyle fixait l'écran animé en face de lui, bien installé dans son fauteuil.  
Sa fille se mordit les lèvres, ravalant un rire, et se faufila doucement derrière lui avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Il sursauta.

\- Et bien, c'est rare quand tu te montres si câline, rit son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

La Rose ne répondit pas, elle était juste comblée de cette fin de soirée malgré ses imperfections. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait partager cette émotion.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que l'arrivée de Barnaby et Kotetsu vous a plu et que leur personnalité est reconnaissable. J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire Kotetsu, et à cerner entièrement le personnage. Qui plus est, il est -pour moi- hors de question d'en faire un homme idiot. Pour moi, c'est un protagoniste plus profond qu'il ne le fait croire ! xD _  
_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positifs/négatifs), et à bientôt !_


	5. Chap 4 : La cachette secrète

**Disclaimer**** :** Hormis mes OC, les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêta Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début Juillet et que vous passez de bonnes vacances si vous en avez :) Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à toi, **Kero**, pour tes avis ! :D Je suis désolée de te remercier par le biais d'un chapitre mais comme tu n'as pas de compte ou d'adresse mail, je me suis permise de t'adresser mes remerciements de cette façon. _  
_Sinon, je me doute bien que mes OC peuvent rebuter vu qu'on commence par eux, mais je peux te certifier qu'il ne remplaceront pas les Héros ou un truc dans le genre ! Certes, il se peut qu'on les voit plus longtemps dans certain chapitres, mais j'ai envie de dire que ce sont des présences nécessaires pour faire avancer le scénario de ma fic ! ;) Je suis aussi contente que tu sois de mon avis concernant Karina et Kotetsu._ _Encore merci à toi !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : La Cachette Secrète**

Un hurlement retentit, laissant son auteur, affaibli, tomber misérablement sur le sol boueux et froid, en position fœtale.  
Par la suite, la bile lui remonta le long de la gorge, tandis que des images douloureuses défilèrent dans son esprit, tel un kaléidoscope. Il y vit son passé, atroce et humiliant, qui se résumait à se cacher pour vivre. Ou plutôt survivre.

Une paire de mollets, confortablement enfouis dans des bottes en cuirs lustrées, troublèrent son champ de vision. Il chercha à voir de plus près leur propriétaire, mais la douleur le ramena à l'ordre.

\- Votre histoire est assez passionnante, déclara une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Remarquant que sa victime ne pouvait le voir à cause du martyre qu'elle subissait, l'homme aux bottes s'accroupit et l'observa d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Permettez moi de me présenter, je me nomme Ascelin.

Le souffrant ne répondit que par un deuxième cri, plus faible cette fois.  
Sa respiration, maintenant irrégulière, prouvait misérablement qu'il ne parvenait à se défendre contre ce supplice. Les images devinrent plus fortes : il revécut les horreurs de son géniteur battant violemment sa femme, en beuglant qu'elle seule était fautive de cet « enfantement du Diable ». Insultes, violence, alcoolisme... Les actes de ce père s'accentuèrent devant ses yeux, et le diaporama des souvenirs effacés zooma sur un visage paternel recouvert du voile de la folie.  
Le fils, redevenu victime, se tordit dans les épines du malheur et de la honte, implorant son bourreau de l'épargner.

\- C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Ascelin à son oreille. Et pourtant, ce genre d'horreur arrive à la plupart des gens « différents ». Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire aux « Next ».

Le tortionnaire sourit discrètement, et porta sa main sur la chevelure rousse de son souffre-douleur.

\- Vous avez des séquelles que vous ne parvenez pas à oublier, expliqua-t-il, tout en faufilant mièvrement ses doigts dans les mèches du Next. Je le sais, je les remarque. Moi aussi, j'ai un don : pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne afin de la libérer de sa souffrance !

Le roux, captivé par les gestes et les propos d'Ascelin, parvint à reprendre peu à peu son souffle. Subjugué par les paroles compatissantes de son tourmenteur, il en oublia presque son mal.  
Il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir de ce statut qu'on lui avait imposé dès la naissance ?

\- N'en avez-vous pas assez d'être pointé du doigt, alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre ? continua le malin.  
\- S-Si, pesta difficilement le martyr.  
\- Alors, suivez-moi.

* * *

\- Je vois, et encore une fois, tu as fais du bon travail. Je t'en félicite Ascelin !

Les lèvres d'Aiden s'étirèrent, affichant une expression doucereuse. Perturbé, son collègue détourna vivement le regard et le dirigea sur un point fixe quelconque.  
Les deux compères patientaient, à présent, dans un ascenseur s'apparentant à une cage à oiseaux de type vintage. De forme ovale, il arborait des barreaux ornés de gravures dorées représentant des spirales symétriques, symbole de la création et de l'évolution.  
Le commencement et la fin.

\- Les Next avec une histoire difficile sont plus faciles à manipuler, constata l'homme aux cheveux châtains.  
\- Il en va de même pour les humains, tu sais.  
\- Ne nous compare pas à ces déchets, s'il-te-plaît...

Les deux associés se turent ensuite, tandis que l'ascenseur descendait le corridor. Bientôt arrivés à destination, une odeur nauséabonde agressa soudainement leurs narines

\- Décidément, se cacher sous terre n'a rien de glorieux ! cracha Ascelin en abritant son nez dans la paume de sa main.

Le plus âgé du duo ne répondit que par un rire étouffé. Son ami respirait la sincérité quand il s'agissait d'exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Viendra le jour où notre base reposera en ville, rassura Aiden au même moment que la cage s'immobilisa.

Ascelin fit une moue, préférant ne pas mettre en doute les paroles de son supérieur et ses plans. C'était un homme influent et surtout très puissant. Un chef incomparable, insufflant la confiance aux gens qui furent délaissés par la déesse du courage.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent, permettant ainsi à ses deux occupants d'en sortir et d'accéder à l'entrée de leur cachette.

L'environnement s'avérait beaucoup moins rassurant une fois le pied au sol. A plusieurs mètres sous terre, les ténèbres occupaient la quasi-totalité de la pièce. L'obscurité, tout de même repoussée par des petites lampes à huile rougeâtres, restait chétive grâce à cette installation.  
En réalité, le repaire d'un des partisans d'Ouroboros n'était qu'un simple couloir, dont le plancher se pavanait d'une majestueuse fresque aux couleurs de l'organisation. De chaque côté se trouvaient une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noir et de rouge.  
Des Next.  
Ils se fondaient presque dans la masse avec leur costume en cuir sombre. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Aiden quitter l'ascenseur, ils portèrent vivement le poing sur leur poitrine avant de rugir en chœur:

\- GLOIRE À AIDEN !

Le concerné leur adressa un salut en guise de réponse, sa marche, fière et rapide, renvoyait l'image des lieutenants de guerre près à rejoindre le champ de bataille.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ce dernier allié ? chuchota l'homme influent à son complice.  
\- A droite.

Aiden glissa le regard dans la direction indiquée, où se tenait un jeune homme à la chevelure orange et au regard éteint.

« _Un compatriote de plus_ », pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Dans le monde d'en haut, personne ne se doutait que des choses étranges se produiraient sous peu à Stern Bild.

* * *

Un vent harmonieux flottait dans le campus de l'Université, répandant l'odeur des cerisiers en fleur. Leurs pétales tourbillonnaient à leur insu et atterrissaient furtivement sur le chemin goudronné de la sortie. Karina les suivait sans y prêter attention, trop occupée à relire le devoir qu'on lui avait rendu une heure plus tôt.  
Elle soupira longuement, fixant le résultat écrit sur son document : elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une note aussi basse, bien que dans la moyenne. Les nuits blanches rimaient avec son quotidien depuis son entrée à l'université à cause de son travail d'héroïne qui lui prenait de plus en plus de temps et d'énergie. En effet, sa double vie atténuait sa concentration, voire l'abandonnait carrément lors de longues journées de cours.  
Tout serait plus simple pour Karina si elle ne croulait pas sous les devoirs. Or, des études supérieures ne se réussissaient pas sans exercices réguliers et révisions intenses. Néanmoins, elle tenta de positiver en pensant aux cas pires que le sien.

Pour rentrer chez elle, la Rose devait obligatoirement passer par le parc d'en face. Un endroit bien réputé et apprécié d'ailleurs, surtout par les personnes du troisième âge qui devaient revivre en ce lieu, des moments forts agréables de leur vie passée.  
Il est vrai que ce jardin de plusieurs hectares avait tout pour plaire : une végétation bien entretenue et valorisée par des lignées d'hibiscus, une clairière calme et reposante, sans oublier l'immense lac qui longeait ce petit coin de paradis, avec ses canards et ses cygnes habituels. Le parc possédait aussi un coin réservé aux enfants, où se trouvaient le majestueux toboggan, la balançoire agitée, le redoutable tourniquet, et la chaleureuse cabane en bois toujours efficace lors des parties de cache-cache.

Les cheveux dansant au rythme du vent, Karina sortit en laissant derrière elle le parc et ses merveilles, afin de continuer son chemin, les yeux constamment rivés sur sa feuille.

Cependant, une tape sur l'épaule la ramena à la réalité.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'égosilla une voix familière.  
\- On avait plus de tes nouvelles ! rajouta une autre voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle comprit, avant même de se retourner, l'identité des deux arrivantes.

\- Jane ! Emily !

Les deux concernées, heureuses de retrouver leur amie, sautèrent de joie et l'enlacèrent gaiement, manquant d'étouffer une Karina surprise.

Jane et Emily s'associaient au Yin et au Yang : deux opposés qui, pourtant, ne pouvaient se séparer.  
La première, coiffée d'une coupe au carré et d'une légère franche effilée, arborait une mine sérieuse, à la limite sévère. Derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, ses yeux d'un vert feuille, fixaient intensément tout ce qui l'entourait. Il brûlait, dans leurs prunelles, une flamme mystique et perturbante.  
Quant à la seconde, sa longue chevelure était prisonnière dans un élastique aussi noir que ses mèches, se fondant alors dans la masse épaisse. Son visage enfantin affichait à longueur de journée une allure joyeuse et motivante. De la même couleur que sa crinière, ses yeux se noyaient dans un océan expressif et captivant.

\- On est heureuses de te revoir ! Tu es occupée ? demanda joyeusement Emily.  
\- C'est réciproque, sourit la blonde. Non, non pas du tout ! Je rentrais chez moi !  
\- Vraiment ?

Les deux nouvelles s'échangèrent un regard complice, avant d'empoigner leur amie, chacune par un bras, la surprenant dans la foulée.

\- Si on en profitait pour se balader un peu ? proposa Jane, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage.

Karina acquiesça poliment.  
Même si beaucoup de travail l'attendait à la maison, il était hors de question de décliner l'invitation de ses deux amies.  
L'année dernière, quand la fin de la seconde retentit, le trio s'était difficilement préparé à se séparer. Jane et Emily empruntèrent alors un chemin bien différent de celui de l'héroïne, et se rendirent dans une université opposée à la sienne. Les banales visites et rendez-vous entre amies devinrent rares, voire quasi inexistantes, leur emploi du temps leur causant du tort.

Sans même qu'elle le remarque, les deux filles l'amenèrent dans un petit café dont les seuls clients discutaient sur la terrasse, une tasse à la main.

* * *

\- Je vais prendre l'air, occupe-toi des Next en mon absence.

Sur ces mots, monsieur J. Howards quitta sa cachette en empruntant le même ascenseur. Il remonta à la surface, déchirant peu à peu les ténèbres pour se baigner dans la lumière d'une métropole manipulée. Il se hissa ensuite dignement vers la vie qu'on lui attribuait, telle une avancée forcée, une ascension emblématique.  
Cette drôle de cage suivait d'ailleurs le même protocole contradictoire : descente, montée. Régression, progression. Obscurité, lumière. Mal, bien.  
Symbolisait-elle la double facette de l'homme aux cheveux noirs ?

La machine s'arrêta au bout de longues minutes, autorisant enfin son locataire à descendre.  
Aiden embrassa le lieu du regard, cherchant toute anomalie qui le trahirait. Après tout, Il travaillait auprès d'une organisation criminelle. Heureusement pour lui, rien de particulier ne retint son attention.  
Il rajusta le col de sa veste, après avoir enfoui ses mains dans des gants en cuir, puis traversa la place : un hangar désaffecté, reposant loin de la capitale.

Il monta dans sa voiture, une décapotable à la peinture lustrée, aussi funèbre que son propriétaire. Elle rugit à sa demande, avant de foncer dangereusement vers la ville.

Aiden aimait ça.  
Quand il pouvait se le permettre, il appréciait prendre l'air et conduire à toute vitesse vers un point précis. Sans aucune limite.  
Sa conception de la liberté se résumait à s'évader l'espace d'un instant, et à se laisser guider par le courant d'air que son véhicule lui envoyait péniblement.  
Un hurlement venant du moteur retentit soudainement, mais le conducteur n'y prêta guerre attention. Il sourit, glissa le levier de l'accélérateur sur la gauche, et dévala l'autoroute, déserte à cette heure ci, en un rien de temps.  
Sa folie se calma une fois l'entrée de Stern Bild franchit. Il y gara sa décapotable dans un parking aléatoire afin de se promener en ville, histoire de trouver des informations croustillantes, ou mieux, de nouveaux partisans.

Avec ses habitants, ses commerces et ses écrans, la cité se voulait à la fois banale et moderne. Un mélange harmonieux au final.  
Aiden prit une allée, la longea, et contempla de loin le bâtiment où il travaillait précédemment. Cette bâtisse rectangulaire portait le logo d'une compagnie assez reconnue dans le pays. Ses employés, engagés à des fins administratives, vivaient dans le stress et la décadence. Exploités, abusés, humiliés, leur contrat, une fois signé, stipulait de se coudre obligatoirement un sourire devant la clientèle.  
L'ancien employé gloussa discrètement. Les hommes n'en valaient décidément pas la peine : cachés derrière un masque, ils se laissaient écraser par les plus puissants et se vengeaient sur les plus chétifs.  
La terrible roue qui tourne sans crier gare.  
L'éternel engrenage malsain de la société humaine.  
Manifestement, le monde se porterait mieux s'il ne gardait que les Next.

\- Monsieur Howards… ? hésita une voix cristalline.

A l'entente de son nom, le concerné se tourna vers la source.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait là, et il reconnut alors Miss Lance, son ex secrétaire.  
Elle avait une peau aussi blanche que celle d'une brebis naïve, et sa crinière d'un blond cendré, ondulant jusqu'en bas de ses reins, brillait naturellement. Ses sourcils, eux, s'étendaient comme deux arcs dorés, et leurs pointes se rencontraient à la racine d'un petit nez arrondi. Ses yeux, d'un bleu céruléen, fixaient intensément l'homme. Ce dernier distingua deux poches violettes sous les deux saphirs qui le dévisageaient, amochant alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il eut une idée.

\- Miss Lance ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ici !

La jeune femme sursauta, stupéfaite qu'Aiden, ce supérieur qu'elle aimait toujours en secret, se souvienne de son nom et qu'en plus, se montre heureux de ces retrouvailles improbables.

\- I-Il en va de même pour moi, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Veuillez me pardonner cette question, mais... que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais parti.  
\- C'est exact, cependant... Je désirais prendre de vos nouvelles. Avouons que mon départ fut précipité.

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant aux mots à prononcer pour captiver l'attention de cette godiche. Il lui connaissait les sentiments à son égard, et, de ce fait, elle pouvait se révéler utile à tout moment, humaine ou non. Ne surtout pas la brusquer afin de ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

\- P-Prendre de mes nouvelles ?! répéta la secrétaire, de plus en plus rouge.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons de venir ici, mademoiselle Lance.  
\- Appelez-moi Elizabeth... Après tout, il n'y a plus de hiérarchie entre nous, proposa-t-elle timidement.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais je …  
\- J'insiste, monsieur Howards ! Ce que vous me dites là... me touche énormément.

Sincère pour l'une, hypocrite pour l'autre, les deux connaissances s'échangèrent quelques sourires au sens opposé. Elizabeth, le ventre remplit de papillons, continua la discussion.

\- Pour ce qui est de mes nouvelles, et bien, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes depuis votre départ. Mon nouveau supérieur est assez... Spécial, dirons-nous.

Elle s'égara un moment dans ses pensées, bien que cela semblât durer des heures aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Vous paraissez fatiguée, conclut-il d'un air faussement inquiet.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, et mon collègue n'aime pas les retardataires. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Je vais bien.

« Je vais bien ».  
Cette dernière phrase claqua douloureusement, tel un coup de fouet involontaire, plongeant alors l'environnement dans un mutisme dérangeant. Elizabeth détourna le regard, et dirigea sa main frêle sur ses lèvres de nacre. Elle essaya d'être la plus naturelle possible, toutefois, Aiden se douta d'un problème

\- Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, insista-t-il.

Son entêtement enveloppa la secrétaire dans une fumée invisible de mal-être.  
Quelle triste journée !  
Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver son amour secret, elle s'apitoyait sur son sort au lieu de garder le masque de la force.  
Pourquoi en arriver là ? Le destin aimait-il s'amuser cruellement avec elle ?  
Sans même connaître la réponse à sa question, son visage se décomposa sous le coup de la frustration et de la fatigue. Des larmes coulèrent abondement sur ses pommettes à la surprise d'Aiden, et elle se libéra finalement de sa prison par des aveux difficiles à raconter.

\- Il... Il me touche ! Dans le hall, dans l'ascenseur, dans le bureau, en début de matinée, en fin de soirée ! Il ne cesse de poser ses mains sur moi ! Et je ne peux rien faire, rien du tout..., cracha Elizabeth, les perles d'eau se faisant de plus en plus abondantes. Il dit que, de toute façon, personne ne croira aux sottises d'une secrétaire, et qu'il me le fera payer si je...

Subitement, Aiden la saisit par le bras, l'ordonnant en même temps de se taire.  
Il l'attira ensuite vers lui et l'enlaça en une étreinte digne d'un conte de fée, la tenant si près qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre.  
Dans ses bras, Elizabeth eut la sensation que ses alentours se vidaient de ses occupants. Néanmoins avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, il glissa doucement ses mains sur son cou, et les passa dans sa chevelure. Elle se perdit alors dans un bonheur indescriptible.  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs contempla sa cible avec douceur et gentillesse, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. D'un geste tendre, il essuya ses larmes sans un mot.

\- Veuillez m'excusez de cette démarche. Je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre plus mal à l'aise, débuta calmement monsieur Howards. Mais je me sens si stupide de vous avoir abandonnée ici...

Il observa l'expression fascinée de son ex-collègue. C'était gagné.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça... ? questionna la blonde, prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions.  
\- Peut-être parce que je vous apprécie fortement, si ce n'est plus.  
\- Mais... Mais enfin ! Vous êtes marié et père de famille !  
\- Non, j'ai laissé derrière moi ces statuts en même temps que mon travail.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de le comprendre. Mais l'enchaînement des événements la perturbaient trop, et elle ne put réfléchir convenablement.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je ne peux vous en parler ici. En revanche, je peux vous aider, décréta Aiden.  
\- Comment ça... ?  
\- Suivez-moi.

Elle aurait sans doute refusé, voire même fui, si la personne en face d'elle était un inconnu. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Aiden J. Howards, l'individu qui partageait, jadis, son bureau et ses clients avec elle. L'homme dont la moindre demande passait en priorité absolue, en digne amour intarissable ressenti par une jeune femme naïve.  
Elle marcha donc à ses côtés, intriguée.

* * *

Le ciel se couvrait d'un drap orangé et mauve, annonçant l'arrivée du crépuscule. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis les retrouvailles entre Karina et ses amies.  
De plus, le trio se décida également à rallonger de quelques minutes leur rencontre en traînant un peu dans les environs. Et aussitôt rentrée dans la librairie la plus réputée de la ville, Jane et Emily se jetèrent sur des magasines people que la blonde connaissait bien.

\- Le Monthly Hero Magazine d'Avril est enfin là ! s'extasia Emily, en saisissant le produit concerné.  
\- Tiens? C'est encore Barnaby qui fait la une, râla involontairement Jane en rajustant ses lunettes.

Karina ne dit rien, fouinant mécaniquement dans les rayonnages du magasin. Même si elle entretenait une bonne complicité avec les deux étudiantes, ces dernières ne connaissaient toujours pas sa double vie.

\- Qu'as-tu contre Barnaby ? Il a son charme ! contesta la fille aux longs cheveux sombres.  
\- Ces derniers temps, je trouve que son statut lui monte trop à la tête, développa son amie.  
\- De toute façon, toi, à part Sky High, tous les héros ont un défaut.  
\- Pas du tout !  
\- Et toi Karina, c'est qui ton héros préféré ?

Celle-ci retint le cri de surprise qui remontait vicieusement à sa gorge. Elle détestait ce genre de question piège. Elle raya aussitôt la possibilité de répondre Barnaby pour diverses raisons, de même que pour Fire Emblem et Sky High.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Rock Bison ! se moqua gentiment Emily.

La blague ne fit pas rire Blue Rose, elle détestait qu'on s'en prenne à Antonio alors qu'il faisait son possible pour aider son prochain.  
Certes, son costume de mauvais goût ne faisait pas l'unanimité, et comme les médias ne l'écoutaient pas à cause de son manque de popularité auprès de la majorité des spectateurs, il était devenu has-been aux yeux de ceux-ci. Toutefois, Karina ne permettrait jamais qu'on le raille juste pour suivre le mouvement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Rock Bison, et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?  
\- Du calme Karina, je plaisantais !  
\- Hum...  
\- Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question, continua Jane.  
\- C'est Wild Tiger, mon héros préféré, s'énerva Blue Rose.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put barrer la route aux mots qui chatouillèrent ses lèvres.  
Remarquant le visage abasourdi de ses deux amies, une impression étrange parcourut son ventre et remonta à son cœur. La façon dont elles l'observaient la blessait un peu.

\- Wild Tiger ?! Mais il est sur la touche depuis un bail celui-là ! s'écria Emily.  
\- En plus, il a rejoint la deuxième équipe ! Preuve qu'il était, excuse-moi de te le dire Karina, fichu ! développa sa camarade à lunettes.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres, retenant la gifle que son cerveau lui dictait de donner. Ses yeux se fermèrent, dans l'espoir de visualiser dans son esprit la conversation échangée la dernière fois avec Kotetsu, dans l'appartement de Barnaby.  
Cependant, les gloussements de Jane et Emily la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Même avec Barnaby, son sort était compté !, ricana Emily. Il ne servait qu'à guider son coéquipier en haut du podium, comme un bon faire-valoir !  
\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! lança froidement Karina, irritée. Vous vouliez la réponse, je vous l'ai donnée.  
\- Ho, ne le prends pas comme ça...  
\- Je rentre.

Elle rangea vulgairement le livre qu'elle feuilletait et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Jane l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps, Karina ?!

La blonde, dos à elle, resta immobile, attendant qu'elle développe.

\- Tu es de plus en plus irritable, froide, et tu ne prends même plus de nos nouvelles ! poursuivit l'élève sérieuse.  
\- C'est vrai ça. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus, et notre amitié en pâtit !  
\- J'ai des cours, se contenta de dire Karina.  
\- Nous aussi on en a, mais on trouve toujours un moment pour t'envoyer un mail ou un message ! On a de tes nouvelles que très rarement.  
\- Et si ce n'est pas nous qui faisons le premier pas, on risque de se perdre de vue. Et ce n'est pas sur toi qu'on peut compter !

Blue Rose n'en revenait pas. Cette fin d'après-midi, s'étant pourtant bien déroulée, se noyait à présent dans un océan de doutes. Et non sans suffire, son bracelet d'héroïne se mit à vibrer rapidement, la sollicitant pour une mission retransmise en direct.  
A cet instant précis, elle aurait pu révéler sa véritable identité et tout ramener à l'ordre, mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Elle tenait à garder le secret, persuadée que cela amènerait moins de soucis que d'avouer la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée, confessa-t-elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et abandonner ses amies.  
Celles-ci ne reconnaissaient plus la Karina du lycée.

* * *

Karina se blâma, regrettant amèrement son acte. Trop tard pour se racheter maintenant.  
Du moins, pour le moment.

Karina, revêtue en Blue Rose, se tenait en haut d'un building et cherchait désespérément le chef d'un clan de braqueurs en fuite. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sérieusement sur son devoir, réfléchissant désespérément à une idée pour se faire pardonner de Jane et d'Emily.  
Son attention se perdit sur un point spécifique de la ville : la tour de la justice, reposant au centre de la place. Ce monument, représenté par une femme ailée, faisait la fierté de Stern Bild et de ses occupants. En ce qui concernait Karina, ce n'était pas la sculpture qui la captivait en cet instant précis, mais plutôt ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds : Wild Tiger.  
Cette vue la fit sourire, ôtant de sa mémoire les mauvais instants survenus une heure auparavant. Même si Kotetsu ne possédait plus qu'une image d'un vétéran « sur la touche », il gardait le pouvoir de rassurer, même aux dépens de sa volonté, la jeune femme amoureuse de lui.  
Et cela, peu de héros le pouvaient.

Un bruit indéfini retentit à quelques mètres d'elle. La présence inattendue de Barnaby à ses côtés la fit sursauter.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda la Rose en tentant de paraître impassible.  
\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? plaisanta le nouvel arrivant, sans avoir remarqué l'attitude de sa rivale.  
\- Je te signale, mon cher Barnaby Brooks Jr, qu'il s'agit de MA mission !  
\- Depuis quand Hero TV nous donne des requêtes personnelles ?  
\- Et puis, il s'agit de MES points ! continua Karina en l'ignorant.  
\- Et bien, ma chère Blue Rose, je pense que TES points vont te passer sous le nez dans pas longtemps.  
\- On tient à sa popularité, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour compenser avec autre chose ?  
\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Comme pour marquer le prélude de sa vengeance, le héros à l'armure rouge porta volontairement le regard sur le décolleté de Blue Rose. Il savait que cette dernière complexait dessus à cause de sa petite taille. Son costume cherchait d'ailleurs à la mettre un peu plus en valeur, la doublant même de volume grâce à son buste plongeant.  
Évidemment, la jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout la critique, son teint virant sur une couleur semblable à celle d'une cerise.

\- C-Comment oses-tu ?!, hurla-t-elle, vexée.  
\- Tu as tendu la perche, répondit simplement Barnaby.  
\- Je n'ai pas visé d'endroit particulier !  
\- Hey ! Bonsoir, et encore bonsoir à vous ! les interpella une voix grave, dans le ciel.

Les chamailleurs levèrent la tête et y découvrirent un Sky High leur adressant un salut militaire. Sous son bras gauche reposait le ravisseur assommé. Immédiatement après, l'écran géant sur un des buildings afficha le héros volant gagner quatre-cents points.  
Au grand dam de Blue Rose et Barnaby.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _En voilà un chapitre long ! Enfin, j'entends par rapport aux précédents ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas car il risque d'y en avoir pas mal de cette longueur à partir de maintenant...  
J'en profite pour remercier Sayuri-Geisha pour la correction, ma siamoise a vraiment une patience hors-norme ! D'ailleurs allez voir ses écrits quand vous aurez le temps, elle fait des choses superbes !  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !_


	6. Chap 5 : Une douce chanson

**Disclaimer** **:** Hormis mes OC, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Satô et à Masakazu Katsura.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (que je remercie infiniment pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Une douce chanson**

Une semaine s'écoula depuis les événements précédents. Dès l'instant où Karina s'était acquittée de sa mission, il y a sept jours, son seul désir, se résumait, désormais, à envoyer un mail d'excuses auprès de ses amies.  
Dans ce courrier électronique, elle disait remarquer son éloignement, assumant que son comportement devenait de plus en plus froid et irritable, et venait même à avouer qu'elle seule devait faire des efforts.  
Cependant, elle n'aborda pas volontairement un certain sujet : celui de Wild Tiger.  
Même si elle s'efforçait de prendre sur ses épaules le plus gros des responsabilités, elle refusa de pardonner les propos d'Emily et Jane.  
Évidemment, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, toutefois le mal était tout de même là, elles critiquaient aisément Kotetsu sans même le connaître. De ce fait, instinctivement, Karina se sentait agressée : dire du mal de lui, c'était comme l'attaquer indirectement, elle et, surtout, ses sentiments.  
Malheureusement, suite à ce message, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, jouant ainsi avec sa patience.

Le mois d'avril céda sa place à celui de mai, laissant derrière lui une pluie mélancolique en guise d'au revoir. Les parapluies multicolores, aux dessins variés, formaient une marée de nuances mouvante et rapide. La plupart de leur propriétaire ne cherchaient pas à s'attarder, préférant regagner leur maison, voire leur travail. Au final, tant qu'ils étaient à l'abri et au chaud, le reste importait peu.  
De sa chambre, Karina fixait les gouttes s'éclater sur sa fenêtre, devenant des fissures d'eau. La berceuse de la pluie faisait son effet : elle hésitait à rejoindre les bras d'un Morphée insistant, tandis que l'espoir d'une réponse à son mail la tirait hors de cette tentation.  
Le regard, figé sur un écran qui n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une page d'accueil vide, se perdit un instant dans le vague, plongeant alors la jeune femme dans une autre dimension : celle de ses pensées.  
L'espace s'engouffra dans un tourbillon obscur, abandonnant Karina et ses questions dans un néant superficiel.  
Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Leur rendre visite ? Idée concevable qui tomba immédiatement à l'eau, quand la Rose se souvint qu'elles ne vivaient plus chez leurs parents, mais dans un logement étudiant. Elle se maudit de ne pas leur avoir demandées l'adresse depuis tout ce temps.  
Elle songea à les appeler, puis abandonna rapidement. C'était peine perdue les connaissant.  
Quelle horrible déchéance. Pourquoi en arriver là ? Cet événement signait-il la fin d'une amitié sans prétention? L'idée de ne plus rien partager avec ses deux camarades se faufilait vicieusement dans son subconscient, semant ainsi la graine du doute qui accentuait le sentiment de peur.  
Imaginer les pires situations quant à l'avenir de leur relation fit sursauter Karina, l'extrayant alors du monde de ses pensées, le souffle court.  
Son attention se porta immédiatement sur l'ordinateur face à elle.  
Toujours pas de réponses.  
Immédiatement, son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Chaque minute qui s'envolait, s'apparentait à un bout de distance s'étendant de plus en plus, créant ainsi un gouffre entre elle et ses deux amies.

\- C'en est trop ! s'exclama-t-elle en empoignant son portable, pour composer le numéro de Jane.

Une succession de « Bip » la mit péniblement en attente.

« Bonjour à vous ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jane ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip sonore. Je vous recontacterai dès que je peux ! », expliqua la boîte vocale de la jeune fille sérieuse.

Pendant que le speech habituel se répétait, Karina porta une main à sa hanche tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'était prévisible.  
Le bip sonore retentit, la laissant dans une vague d'hésitation. Elle détestait laisser des messages vocaux sur un téléphone.

\- Jane, c'est moi, Karina, commença-t-elle. É... Écoute, je sais que mon comportement s'est avéré un peu extrême la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues. Cependant, je suis prête à faire des efforts si c'est ce qu'Emily et toi voulez. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais... J'essaierai de trouver du temps.

Elle marqua une pause. Une sensation d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Jane naquit en elle. Comme n'importe qui, la Rose avait des défauts : l'un d'eux était sa fierté mal placée. Son amour en prenait évidemment un coup à force d'implorer le pardon à ses amies, et de se vendre pour les retrouver. Néanmoins, au fond, elle s'enfichait tant que ça portait ses fruits et qu'elle pouvait se réconcilier avec elles.

\- Rappelle-moi s'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux que je fasse, reprit-elle. En toute honnêteté, je trouve ça bête qu'on en arrive là. J'aimerais que les choses soient toujours faciles, mais c'est sans doute trop présomptueux de ma part.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent un bref instant, et elle termina :

\- Tiens-moi au courant. Bonne soirée.

Son pouce appuya lourdement sur la touche « raccroché », installant par la suite un silence, tout de même perturbé par la douce mélodie de la pluie.  
Karina soupira, puis appela ensuite Emily. Elle tomba aussi directement sur sa messagerie, et répéta le schéma précédent.

Elle jeta ensuite un oeil à l'horloge fixée au mur : dix-sept heures. Le temps s'enfuit à une vitesse hallucinante quand on est en week-end.  
Ses prunelles fixèrent le plafond, puis ses réflexions s'absentèrent quelques minutes, s'égarant sans doute sur une autre planète.  
Tout à coup, une musique entraînante, provenant de son téléphone, la fit redescendre sur terre.  
Son cœur s'emporta, tandis que la lueur d'espoir se métamorphosa en éclat d'appréhension : une de ses amies l'appelait-elle enfin ? Elle saisit l'objet rectangulaire impatiemment, et l'actionna sans prendre la peine de lire le nom affiché.

\- Oui ?!, s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Et bien ! Quel accueil, mademoiselle Lyle.

La voix rauque au bout du fil la surprit, la poussant par mégarde, à soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était ni Jane ni Emily, bien qu'elle reconnût de suite son interlocuteur.

\- Ah, bonjour monsieur Abrams.  
\- Je te dérange ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout. Que désirez-vous ?

Monsieur Abrams était le propriétaire d'un bar où travaillait de temps en temps Blue Rose. En effet, elle y jouait du piano tout en chantant, afin d'occuper les clients, selon les dires du patron. De ce fait, lorsqu'il l'appelait, ce n'était donc pas pour prendre simplement de ses nouvelles. Or, pour Karina, ce boulot représentait surtout la passerelle qui la mènerait à son rêve : celui de devenir une idole populaire.

\- Et bien, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai besoin de toi, annonça Abrams.  
\- Je sais, répondit la Rose en se retenant de rire.  
\- Voilà mon souci : la chanteuse d'un groupe que j'ai invité est tombée malade, impossible pour elle de chanter.  
\- Je vois, c'est embarrassant.  
\- Oui. Mais c'est là que tu interviens ! Tu pourrais venir dans deux heures ?

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Karina, pas vraiment emballée.  
\- Tu es notre dernière chance ! Même le groupe en question compte sur toi ! insista le patron.  
\- Bon, bon, d'accord !  
\- Merci. A plus tard ! Et mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un !  
\- A dans deux heures. Oui.

Elle coupa la communication et regarda un bref instant l'écran de son portable. Même si elle n'était pas spécialement motivée par cette demande, puisqu'elle aurait préféré passer sa soirée à attendre une réponse d'une de ses amies, elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière.  
Et puis, cela lui changera les idées.

* * *

Coiffée d'un chignon en vrac, dont deux mèches ondulées encadraient soigneusement son visage légèrement maquillé, Karina arriva en avance à destination. Elle ne passa pas inaperçue en franchissant la porte d'entrée du bar.  
En effet, elle portait une magnifique robe cocktail noire, dont le haut sans manche encerclait délicatement sa petite poitrine. Néanmoins, celle-ci était mise en avant grâce à un ruban, satiné et pailleté de poussière argentée, qui resserrait sa taille, faisant ainsi ressortir ses attributs de femme.  
La robe s'évasait ensuite au niveau de la taille, et s'illuminait de milliers tâches dorées, à l'image d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes dans un ciel obscur.  
La tenue s'arrêtait ainsi à mi-cuisses, laissant alors dévoiler les longues jambes fines et élégantes de sa propriétaire. Cette allure charmante s'accentuait d'ailleurs par la paire de talons hauts qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres, la rendant, de ce fait, plus adulte.

\- Ah, Karina ! s'égosilla Abrams en la rejoignant. Tu gardes tes bonnes habitudes à être aussi ponctuelle'!  
\- Je voulais simplement me familiariser avec le groupe en question..., avoua celle-ci.

Le patron rit à l'entente de cette réponse. Il appréciait beaucoup Karina, et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue visiter son enseigne, il y a maintenant trois ans. Son sérieux et sa maturité s'avéraient être un atout pour lui, surtout que des personnes comme elle se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il aimait surtout son côté appliqué et engagé dans les tâches qu'on lui attribuées, à la limite perfectionniste.  
L'homme mit une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la Rose, sans arrières pensées, et la poussa amicalement vers une petite table où reposaient quatre hommes au physique banal.

\- Les gars, je vous présente votre nouvelle chanteuse !

Les membres se retournèrent, et contemplèrent Karina. « _Cette jeune femme paraît charmante_ », pensèrent-ils sans se détourner de l'image qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit doucement la jeune femme. J'espère vous convenir pour votre prestation.  
\- C'est même parfait ! clama le batteur du groupe.  
\- Vous êtes sublime ! avoua le guitariste, après avoir bu cul-sec sa bière.  
\- Du calme les mecs, vous allez lui faire peur ! plaisanta le pianiste.  
\- Vous pouvez pas rester tranquilles deux minutes ? Vous nous donnez une mauvaise image, râla enfin le bassiste pour clôturer cette flopée de compliments.

Karina, amusée, examinait le quatuor sans un mot. Leurs gestes et leurs paroles paraissaient involontairement synchronisés, donnant alors l'impression que le spectacle commençait plus tôt que prévu.  
Ils s'échangèrent leur nom, puis quelques informations sur le groupe, telles que son histoire, et le récit les ayant amenés à cette passion commune, nommée "musique". La jeune femme les écouta poliment, impressionnée par leur chronique ingénue. Des amis d'enfance qui décident de former un groupe dans l'espoir de devenir un jour célèbre, elle ne le voyait que dans les œuvres de fictions.  
Dans une ambiance bon enfant, les musiciens et la chanteuse trinquèrent en l'honneur de leur concert, tout en se montrant les partitions des morceaux qu'ils souhaitaient jouer. Karina les lut silencieusement, se familiarisant avec l'air et les paroles. L'anxiété se dissipa lentement quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait avant tout de reprises de chansons connues.

Dix-neuf heures trente sonna, interpellant les cinq associés jusque là occupés à raconter des anecdotes insignifiantes.  
Par la fenêtre, la blonde remarqua la pluie qui continuait sa course, ses gouttes tambourinant contre les vitres du bar.  
Au début doux et reposant, le temps s'éprit d'une colère irrationnelle contre l'averse, la transformant alors en un début d'orage violent et bruyant.

\- Ça va être à nous, allons y ! indiqua le bassiste tout en se levant.

Karina hocha la tête et s'empressa de suivre l'équipe, muette, le stress revenant au fil de ses pas.  
Ne pas avoir peur serait mentir, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il fallait nécessairement l'avouer. De plus, personne n'aurait compris le sens de son angoisse.  
En effet, Karina côtoyait ce bistro depuis ses seize ans, et en deux années de services, elle avait pu constater que Kotetsu aimait s'y rendre pour y boire un verre, parfois en compagnie d'Antonio. Par ailleurs, il lui arrivait même d'offrir un pourboire à la jeune fille, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'appréciait pas trop dépenser l'argent du vétéran, voyant plus ça comme un cadeau à valeur sentimental.  
Une fois sur scène, elle balaya le lieu du regard, et se sentit rassurée de ne pas voir le concerné assis à une table, ou au comptoir.

Après une présentation animée, le concert débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Sérénades reposantes, swings entraînants, ballades sentimentales : les genres musicaux variés résonnèrent dans la pièce, se mariant à la perfection au timbre de Karina.  
Cette union irréprochable plongea les clients dans une atmosphère chatoyante, colorant le lieu de nuances flamboyantes et chaleureuses, réchauffant leur cœur, enfermé dans une cage d'amertume depuis un certain temps. Les reprises de chansons ouvrirent alors la porte de cette prison, pour amener ses auditeurs sur le chemin de la nostalgie, qui reposait sous un ciel teinté d'optimisme.  
La tempête, cette diva, désireuse de savourer les regards braqués sur elle, se fit plus déchaînée et bruyante. Mais en vain. La voix de la Rose, douce et émouvante, passionnait bien plus que les caprices du temps.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna à la fin du morceau, réclamant avec insistance une autre chanson.

\- Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! clama le batteur. Nous passons une excellente soirée en votre compagnie, j'espère que vous aussi !  
\- OUI ! hurla en chœur le public.  
\- Avant de vous dire « au revoir », nous vous accordons une dernière composition ! déclara l'homme au piano. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !

Sollicités par des cris enthousiastes, les membres observèrent Karina du coin de l'œil, attendant son feu vert.  
Elle hocha la tête avant de chantonner un couplet à cappella.

« **_Au lieu de verser des larmes, fredonne une douce chanson._**  
**_Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, ressens cette chaleur._** »

La foule se laissa bercer par les premières notes, se calmant immédiatement. Et quand la jeune femme termina son introduction, les musiciens l'accompagnèrent paisiblement.  
L'orage durait, se voulant plus imposant que jamais, et ses gouttes continuaient de marteler les fenêtres du bar, lui offrant alors une atmosphère onirique.

« **_Même si le monde est ainsi,_**  
**_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de le changer._**  
**_Tout en purifiant silencieusement les ténèbres,_**  
**_J'ai l'intention de continuer à marcher._** »

La chanteuse ferma les yeux, s'immergeant inconsciemment dans l'émotion que lui procurait la musique. Elle l'appréciait, car elle se sentait concernée par ces paroles emplies d'espoir.  
Les paillettes de sa robe étincelaient à chaque mouvement de sa part, aussi infime soit-il. Sa propriétaire était éblouissante, son expression rayonnant de sincérité et de tendresse.  
Alors que le refrain retentit, elle porta doucement une main à sa poitrine, comme pour prononcer des aveux utopiques.

« _**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_ »

Ses deux perles de bronze s'ouvrirent, fixant l'audience, toujours autant subjuguée par son interprétation.  
Un éclair éclata subitement, tel un cri de fureur. Malgré cet instant intimidant, les clients purent contempler, grâce à l'éclairage produit par la foudre, le visage de la Rose emprunt d'une discrète mélancolie.  
La tristesse que ressentait Karina en chantant était pourtant bien présente, la ramenant terriblement à la réalité. Elle ne cessait de se revoir dans les couplets, faisant alors le lien avec Kotetsu, cet homme dont elle voulait se rapprocher.  
L'ironie du sort.

« _**Au lieu de chercher pourquoi j'abandonnerai,**_  
_**Il vaut mieux que je pense aux choses que je peux faire.**_  
_**Même si parfois je trébuche,**_  
_**Et même si j'ai l'impression de faire marche arrière,**_  
_**Malgré tout cela, j'ai pris ma décision.**_ »

Et quand elle reprit une seconde fois le refrain, la porte s'ouvrit pour y dévoiler une silhouette familière.

« _**Les choses que je peux faire pour toi**_  
_**Ne sont peut-être pas vraiment nombreuses,**_  
_**Mais malgré cela, je veux t'enlacer.**_  
_**Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, je vais ressentir cette chaleur**_

_**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_ »

Fixant continuellement le nouveau venu, la jeune chanteuse ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi diable Kotetsu était-il là ? Du moins, pourquoi devait-il venir pendant son interprétation ? Se sentant rougir, elle détourna en vitesse le regard en tentant de fixer son attention sur la mélodie.

« _Concentre-toi sur le public, Karina ! Ne pense pas à lui !_ », s'ordonna-t-elle, en captant autant que possible son attention sur la musique.  
Un second éclair tonna violemment. Le visage de la chanteuse renvoyait une expression angoissée.  
Toutefois, elle disparut quand elle préluda les derniers couplets.

« _**Le globe tourne et tourne encore,**_  
_**Le temps s'écoule encore et encore,**_  
_**Aux confins de ce monde, tu trouveras l'amour.**_  
_**Avant d'atteindre le bonheur, réalise ton rêve.**_ »

Elle écarta de quelques centimètres le micro de ses lèvres, tentée de se tourner vers le vétéran qui s'installait au comptoir. Cependant, elle préféra se résigner, affolée à l'idée de trop attirer l'attention.  
Son attention.  
L'amour est un sentiment qui nous rend idiot et naïf. Il nous secoue dans une tempête d'émotions contradictoires : joie, tristesse, peur, fierté, honte... Karina goûtait d'ailleurs à toutes ces sensations en ce moment même.  
Elle était heureuse de pouvoir chanter en compagnie de musiciens qui l'appréciaient, même si le morceau choisi la perturbait. Terrifiée à la pensée que Wild Tiger n'aime pas sa voix, elle essaya de se rassurer en observant les gens en face d'elle. Ils adoraient toujours autant. De ce fait, elle reprit facilement confiance : si la totalité du bar aimait, il en serait de même pour Kaburagi, non ?  
Se prendre autant la tête pour de telles sottises la mit dans l'embarras. Elle n'était qu'une idiote qui se réfugiait dans un cocon au lieu de lui avouer son amour.

« _**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_

_** Au lieu de verser des larmes, fredonne une douce chanson.**_  
_**Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, ressens cette chaleur.**_ »

Le quatuor clôtura la chanson sur quelques notes de piano et de guitare, autorisant par la suite les clients à applaudir leur prestation. L'horloge sur le mur montrait alors vingt-deux heures.

Tandis que les cris et les compliments envahissaient la salle, la blonde se tourna vers le comptoir dans l'espoir d'y trouver Kotetsu. Ses lèvres révélèrent un sourire délicat quand elle le vit, en train d'y boire un verre.

* * *

\- Oh, Karina ! Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? s'étonna le Tigre, en la voyant prendre place à ses côtés.  
\- Non, je leur ai dis que j'avais des choses à faire, bredouilla-t-elle en commandant une boisson non alcoolisée.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, elle repéra la chemise de Kotetsu qui lui collait à la peau, dessinant à peine le contour de ses muscles. La pluie était sans doute fautive, et les gouttes qui perlaient sur sa chevelure lui confirmèrent cette théorie.  
Le feu aux joues, elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser subjuguer par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.  
Une fois que le serveur la servit, elle avala cinq bonnes gorgées de son diabolo, offert par la maison. Elle n'avait rien bu depuis le début du concert, et chanter sans temps-mort pouvait bien vite assécher une gorge.  
Elle inspira profondément tout en reposant son verre vide, néanmoins, une étrange impression l'envahit par la suite, comme si on la fixait.  
Elle en comprit la source en glissant son regard vers le vétéran.

\- Quoi... ? interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
\- Rien. Ta chanson était très jolie !

Ce compliment inattendu la fit presque sursauter.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
\- Les choses avancent pour toi. Bientôt, ce sera dans des salles de concert qu'on t'acclamera ! s'exclama Wild Tiger, en gardant le même sourire qu'il arborait d'habitude.  
\- Qui sait...  
\- Donne-moi ta main !

Intriguée, et surtout suspicieuse, Karina obéit, bien qu'elle lui demandât à quoi rimait cette demande si soudaine. Évidemment, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, il saisit doucement le poignet de la Rose avant d'écarquiller ses doigts pour ouvrir sa main.  
Normalement, elle se serait rebellée en lui criant dessus, le traitant ensuite d'idiot ou d'une insulte similaire, avant de s'en aller énervée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint même pas à retenir Kotetsu. Électrocutant ses sens et ses pensées, les mains chaudes lui touchant banalement la sienne lui procurèrent un plaisir coupable, l'empêchant ainsi de se détacher de cette sensation fort agréable.  
Puis, quelque chose de froid se posa dans sa paume.  
Une pièce.

\- Désolé, j'ai plus que ça pour ton pourboire..., s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant.

Pas tout à fait remise, elle jeta un œil sur la monnaie qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me payer pour si peu, marmonna Karina en déposant son pourboire sur le comptoir.  
\- Ce n'est pas « si peu » à mes yeux, affirma Kotetsu en la regardant sérieusement.

Déconcerté par l'attitude du héros, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Le remarquant, il développa :

\- Entre tes cours, la chanson, et ton travail d'héroïne, je trouve que tu as une motivation et un courage immenses pour tenir sans flancher.

Le sourire de Kotetsu s'estompa sobrement quand il aperçut Karina détourner la tête, fixant par la suite l'intérieur de son verre dégarni.

\- Je ne suis pas « courageuse », murmura-t-elle.

Ces cinq mots sortirent inconsciemment. C'était durant ce genre de conversation qu'on se rendait compte si notre interlocuteur nous connaissait réellement ou non.  
En effet, le courage faisait défaut à Blue Rose. Certes, elle pourchassait les criminels, s'organisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait entre ses études, sa carrière d'héroïne, et son petit boulot de chanteuse, mais dans quel but, au final ? L'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne savait toujours pas les sentiments à son égard, et elle ne se confesserait pas ce soir.

\- Ne sois pas modeste, lança Kotetsu.  
\- Je ne suis pas modeste. Et de toute manière, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! pesta la blonde en serrant les poings.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, la culpabilité s'invitant par la suite dans le cœur de Karina.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis à cran, expliqua cette dernière. Tu vois, je ne suis pas audacieuse, je n'ai même pas la force de porter le masque du sourire en toutes circonstances.

Son front se réfugia dans la paume de sa main. Ses nombreuses pensées négatives, au sujet de Kotetsu et de ses sentiments, l'épuisaient véritablement. Qui plus est, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse de la part de ses amies, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, prononça le vétéran. Il y a une différence entre endurer et accepter.  
\- … Comment ça ? demanda la Rose en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils tristement froncés.  
\- Tu parles d'endurer en portant un « masque », débuta-t-il après un moment de silence. Or, je pense qu'accepter ses faiblesses est une preuve de courage, plus puissante que celle de vouloir les cacher.

Karina écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'entendait rarement dire des choses si sérieuses et pertinentes. Touchée par ses propos, elle sourit.  
« Accepter ses faiblesses, une preuve de courage » ? Cette thèse pouvait se tenir, néanmoins la jeune femme, têtue de nature, n'en fut pas totalement convaincue.  
Après tout, la peur l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé, de ce fait, elle ne se trouvait pas "courageuse".  
Elle se retint de lui répondre par cette phrase bien trop révélatrice.

\- Merci Kotetsu. Ça va un peu mieux, maintenant.  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi dans ce cas, sourit ce dernier.

S'échangeant par la suite quelques nouvelles de leur vie privée, la soirée se déroula tranquillement, offrant ainsi à la chanteuse la sensation de flotter sur un nuage.  
Cependant, une sonnerie la fit redescendre sur terre.  
En prenant son portable, elle constata qu'elle avait un message non lu, et s'empressa de le lire.

« J'ai bien reçu tes messages, et je m'excuse de ne répondre que maintenant. Je dois t'avouer que mon emploi du temps est assez chargé avec les examens qui approchent...  
Je me sens idiote. Moi qui t'ai crié dessus car tu mettais du temps à donner de tes nouvelles, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le prétend.  
Dans tous les cas, j'accepte tes excuses et te présente les miennes. Je pense qu'il en sera de même pour Emily.  
Il faudrait qu'on essaie de se voir une fois la période d'examens passée. Ça ne pourra que nous ressourcer !  
Comment vas-tu sinon ?  
Gros bisous, Jane »

N'en revenant pas, Karina se frotta les yeux. Elle eut tellement de mal à y croire qu'elle relut trois fois le sms que son portable affichait : non seulement on lui répondait, mais en plus, Jane lui pardonnant en avouant, elle aussi, ses torts.  
Son cœur martela si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'elle crut en faire un malaise. L'adrénaline liée au stress s'affaiblit, descendant furtivement à ses jambes afin de les rendre aussi légères que du coton.  
Quel soulagement !

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea Kotetsu, perturbé par cette soudaine bonne humeur.  
\- Ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! s'exclama Blue Rose, les lèvres étirées au maximum.

Sous l'expression égarée de l'homme, elle attendit un instant pour se lever, ne décrochant pas le regard de son portable.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer ! Déclara-t-elle, après avoir pris connaissance de l'heure.  
\- Je comprends. Je te dis « à bientôt » ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr !

Alors qu'elle se hâta de sortir du bar, Kotetsu l'interpella :

\- Au fait, c'est plus agréable de te voir sourire !

Ses sourcils se levèrent en voyant la concernée accélérer ses pas, quittant rapidement le lieu sans un mot.  
Dorénavant seul, accoudé au comptoir, le trentenaire se demanda si Karina l'avait entendu.

\- Quel idiot ! cria Karina, pourpre, une fois dehors.

Elle s'empressa de répondre à Jane pour se changer les idées, heureuse de se dire qu'à présent, cette dernière lui répondrait forcément.  
En cet instant, la pluie cessa.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre « musical » que mes (fan)fictions connaissent à chaque fois depuis mes débuts ! Oui oui, je me sens toujours obligée d'écrire un chapitre à la manière d'une song-fic. Vous penserez peut-être qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose, que nenni ! Il développe un peu plus la psychologie de Karina et de ses sentiments. Pour les curieux, les paroles viennent de la chanson « Chikyuugi », l'opening de Saint Seiya Hades. Inutile de vous dire que je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à notre Rose.  
A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 !


	7. Chap 6 : Lullaby of Birdland

_Salut à vous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances ! :) Chez moi il fait très chaud, du coup j'envie ceux et celles qui ont la chance de pouvoir se rendre à la plage XD. Sinon, j'ai vu que le compteur de visites sur cette fic était assez élevé et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! _  
_Sinon, j'ai remarqué que certain titres de mes chapitres s'avéraient trop long pour s'afficher sur ce site, du coup, je risque d'en modifier certain... (Comme le précédent par exemple... grrr !_)_  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Lullaby of Birdland**

Le printemps continua sa course sans crier gare, décorant les alentours de sa verdure à l'odeur singulière, et de ses fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Douce saison des amours, qui due, à la fin du mois de juin, faire ses adieux et patienter une année de plus pour revenir, plus radieuse que jamais.  
L'arrivée de l'été ne se fit pas prier. Alors que sa chaleur étouffante se faisait maudire par les adultes au bureau, elle était chérie par les adolescents en vacances, voyant cet astre lumineux comme la meilleure excuse pour se rendre à la plage. Cette période savait départager les habitants de la ville. Et les arbres, maintenant bien verts, offraient aux plus acrobatiques, leurs fruits délicieusement juteux et rafraîchissants.

\- Dépêche-toi, Karina ! cria une voix enjouée. Cesse donc de rêvasser, nous allons être en retard !

Un peu plus loin se tenait l'interpellée, le regard fixé sur une branche où gazouillaient deux mésanges amoureuses. Ce genre de scènes anodines captivaient de plus en plus l'attention de la jeune femme, probablement fascinée de voir les effets de ce sentiment, exposés avec tant de simplicité.  
Ces yeux, grands ouverts, ne cessaient d'observer les deux oiseaux épris l'un de l'autre, et inconsciemment, un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Mais il s'effaça quand le duo s'envola, aussitôt après avoir entendu une voix un peu trop criarde pour eux : celle d'Emily.

\- Mais enfin, que fais tu ? On va rater la séance si tu continues à t'égarer je ne sais où ! pleurnicha la brune.  
\- Pardon, j'arrive !  
\- Rho, voyons, on a le temps ! se moqua gentiment Jane.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Non non non ! ironisa Emily.

La Rose retînt un rire face au numéro que lui offraient ses deux amis, et s'empressa de les rejoindre.  
Depuis la mésaventure, survenue deux mois auparavant, le trio souhaitait profiter des vacances d'été pour se revigorer. Les examens maintenant terminés, elles pouvaient se voir sans soucis.  
Du moins, pour Jane et Emily.  
Karina, n'ayant pas pu poser de vacances, pouvaient en effet, être sollicitée à n'importe quel moment pour une mission. C'est pourquoi, elle espérait que cette journée se passe sans encombre, trop effrayée de subir une nouvelle dispute.

Pour leurs retrouvailles, les trois amies s'étaient mises d'accord pour se faire un cinéma. Encore indécises sur le film à regarder, elles s'y rendirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Je serais bien tentée par un film d'action ! s'exclama la plus excitée du groupe, une fois devant les affiches.  
\- Et pourquoi pas une enquête policière ? proposa Jane en lisant le programme.  
\- Ho non, je vais encore m'endormir ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois qu'on a vu un film que tu avais proposé…  
\- Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas réfléchir ?  
\- J'ai assez réfléchi comme ça avec les examens ! Moi je veux voir ça !

Sur ces mots, Emily écrasa son doigt sur une affiche orangée, où reposait un soldat de guerre, fixant une terre dévastée par un bombardement.

\- Oh pitié Emily ! soupira l'étudiante à lunettes. Tous les longs-métrages que tu veux voir se ressemblent !  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne perçois pas le génie des films d'actions !  
\- N'utilise pas le mot « génie » à outrance, s'il-te-plaît !

La brune s'attarda sur Jane. Leur petite dispute taquine prit fin quand la première ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se vengerait quand l'heure viendrait.  
Remarquant que Karina restait muette depuis leur arrivée, les deux jeunes filles la cherchèrent du regard. A leur grande surprise, elles la virent devant un poster représentant un homme et une femme s'enlacer sous un ciel azuré, où voler des oiseaux majestueux. Les lettres, soigneusement bien calligraphiées, formaient un titre poétique au centre de l'image : « Lullaby of Birdland », la berceuse du pays des oiseaux.

\- Ce film t'intéresse ?! clamèrent simultanément la joviale et la sérieuse.  
\- Ça ne va pas de crier ainsi ?! sursauta la blonde. Plus ou moins, pourquoi ?  
\- Heu, bah, c'est un film à l'eau de rose..., débuta Emily  
\- Depuis quand les œuvres romantiques t'intéressent ? termina Jane.

Un peu vexée par leurs remarques, la jeune femme rougit involontairement et gonfla les joues, preuve de son mécontentement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je détestais ce genre de choses à ce que je sache...  
\- Bon, que faisons-nous du coup ? demanda la fille aux cheveux foncés, voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.  
\- Je pense... qu'il serait mieux qu'on prenne le film de Karina !

A l'entente de son nom, son visage s'adoucit, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas de suite l'initiative de son amie.

\- Pourquoi le mien ?  
\- Cela te gêne ?  
\- Jane, tu tiens en horreur les histoires d'amour.  
\- Oui, mais je me dis que s'il te tente, c'est qu'il doit être bien. N'est-ce pas Emily ?  
\- Ha, heu, oui je présume !

Karina n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir le choix de sa camarade, et malgré son air inquisiteur, celle-ci n'en dit rien.  
Peu après avoir payé leur place respective, ainsi qu'un énorme sachet de pop-corn, le trio s'installa sur les fauteuils en plein milieu de la salle. En attendant le début de la séance, elles s'échangèrent quelques mots tout en dégustant le maïs soufflé.

\- Et sinon, vous avez des projets pour les vacances ? commença Karina.  
\- Comment, je ne t'ai pas dis ? Je pars à l'étranger le week-end prochain ! déclara Emily, les joues remplies de pop-corn.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Tu y vas seule ?  
\- Non, j'accompagne ma famille ! Puis c'est à côté de la mer, j'ai hâte !

Elle avala rapidement ce que sa bouche contenait, retournant ensuite la question à ses amies.

\- Moi aussi je pars, mais je reste dans le pays. Une amie d'enfance m'a invitée à passer deux semaines en sa compagnie, expliqua Jane.  
\- C'est cool ça. Et toi Karina ?

La concernée s'absenta un instant dans ses pensées, réfléchissant minutieusement à ce qu'elle devait dire sans éveiller de soupçons. Elle finit par répondre :

\- Je reste ici. J'ai trouvé un petit job dans un bar.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle leur mentait entièrement, de toute façon.

\- Ha bon ? Alors que tu as travaillé toute l'année ?! Tu as du courage !  
\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, Emily.  
\- Oh ça va !

Riant discrètement, afin de ne pas déranger les spectateurs qui arrivaient, les trois jeunes filles continuèrent leur petite discussion jusqu'au démarrage du film.  
Plongée dans le noir le plus total, la salle se fit silencieuse, ne laissant résonner que le son produit par l'écran, affichant plusieurs images et noms d'acteurs plus ou moins célèbres.  
Le générique diffusa un morceau jazzy aux intonations romantiques et sensuelles, voulant sans doute donner le ton sur l'ambiance du long métrage.  
Ensorcelée par la chanson qui débuta, Karina écarquilla les yeux, et s'abandonna aux paroles qui lui rappelaient quelque chose...

« **_Oh, la berceuse du pays des oiseaux,_**  
**_C'est ce que j'entends toujours lorsque tu soupires._**  
**_Jamais je ne trouverais les mots pour exprimer_**  
**_En une phrase ce que je ressens_** »

Oui, jamais elle ne trouverait les mots qui pourraient expliquer en une phrase, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kotetsu. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle réfléchit : comment se déroulait une déclaration, après tout ? Fallait-il prévoir et anticiper chaque réaction ? Ou bien fallait-il se lancer sans préparation, en laissant uniquement parler son cœur ? Devait-on rester soi-même, ou au contraire, adopter une personnalité opposée ?  
Préférant éjecter ces drôles de questions de sa mémoire, elle secoua vivement la tête, et se concentra sur le film.

Il y a de cela quelques mois, la Rose avait pu constater que les histoires d'amour parvenaient toujours à l'émouvoir, aussi niaises soient-elles. Sans doute parce qu'inconsciemment, elle se sentait concernée par ce genre de choses.  
Alors qu'Emily s'endormit vers la moitié, Jane jeta un œil à Karina qui paraissait subjuguée par les images.

« _Je vois..._ », pensa l'élève à lunettes.

* * *

La séance se clôtura enfin, invitant les cinéphiles à quitter les lieux. Certains partirent en essuyant quelques larmes, d'autre en échangeant des avis positifs ou négatifs.  
Karina se leva de son siège : elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle semblait touchée par cette histoire qui se terminait sur une note remplie d'espoirs.

\- Emily ? Emily, réveille-toi ! ordonna Jane, en secouant doucement son amie.  
\- Comment ? Hein ? Quoi ? marmonna l'endormie avant de se redresser. Ah, c'est terminé ?  
\- Oui, confirma Karina. Excuse-moi, tu as dû t'ennuyer...  
\- Mais non ! Enfin, c'est vrai que vers la moitié, j'ai trouvé que ça commençait à traîner en longueur...  
\- Désolée... Et toi Jane, ton avis ?  
\- C'est vrai que c'était long, et plutôt niais... Enfin, je pense que seule une fille amoureuse peut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

La phrase de Jane sonna comme une remarque qui visait la blonde, cherchant certainement à ce que cette dernière crache le morceau.  
La concernée comprit les intentions de son amie. Consternée par ces mots à la fois gênants et indiscrets, Karina fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un nouveau dialogue :

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
\- De rien, de rien.

Ne voulant en dire plus, l'inquisitrice avança de quelques pas. Elle offrit tout de même un conseil :

\- Mais je pense que la réalité ne se déroule pas comme dans les œuvres de fictions. De ce fait, si tu ressens quelque chose, dépêche-toi de l'avouer à l'homme que tu aimes car il ne t'attendra pas.

Pensant bien faire, elle reprit sa marche afin de rejoindre Emily, qui était déjà sortie du cinéma.

\- Si ça pouvait être si simple, murmura Blue Rose, froissée par cette réflexion mal placée.  
Que pouvait-elle en savoir ? C'était triste à dire, mais par moment, Jane l'agaçait. Surtout quand celle-ci revêtait le rôle de la « grande sœur » mature et de bons conseils.  
Karina en venait même à la détester en constatant, qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais tort.

* * *

La journée s'acheva banalement, dans des conversations sans importance ou en évoquant des projets faramineux à faire ensemble. La joviale désirait, ainsi, passer un week-end dans le plus grand parc d'attraction de la ville, tandis que la distinguée souhaitait partir en camping.  
L'héroïne, quant à elle, voulait simplement rester en leur compagnie, qu'importe l'endroit où elles se rendraient, mais cette réponse ne les satisfit qu'à moitié.  
Les jours suivants, elles profitèrent l'une de l'autre tranquillement, et Jane ne relança pas le sujet de l'amour à Karina.

La semaine suivante, comme prévu, les deux étudiantes quittèrent Stern Bild pour quelques jours, abandonnant la blonde à son statut d'héroïne.  
Étrangement, les criminels se montraient moins nombreux en cette période de l'année. De ce fait, les journées des héros s'avéraient vides et inintéressantes, leur offrant alors la possibilité de prendre, eux aussi, des vacances bien méritées.

Un jour, après une petite mission, Nathan engagea une discussion avec Karina.

\- Que fais-tu demain, ma chérie ? demanda celui-ci, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture.  
\- Demain ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

A l'entente de cette réponse, le travesti baissa vigoureusement le coffre de son véhicule pour le fermer. Un sourire mielleux se dessina sur son visage, et la Rose fut persuadée de voir, l'espace d'un instant, une flamme ardente crépiter violemment dans ses pupilles.

\- Alors, tu ne peux refuser ma proposition ! reprit-il, d'une voix nasillarde.  
\- Heu, quelle proposi...

Avant même de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme sentit le bras de son collège s'enrouler vivement autour de ses épaules. En observant l'expression mystérieuse de Fire Emblem, le visage de Lyle se décomposa. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'en été, les soldes sont de la partie ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. De ce fait, que dirais-tu de sortir pour faire un peu de shopping ?

Finalement, elle s'était inquiétée pour pas grand chose, trouvant même la proposition intéressante. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire depuis l'absence de Jane et d'Emily, et elle détestait sortir seule.

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu acceptes ?!

Étonnée par cette question, elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Hum ? Je ne devrais pas ?  
\- Si si, justement !

« _Justement ?_ » répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Où donc voulait en venir Seymour ? De nouveau perplexe, une moue soupçonneuse s'afficha sur sa figure, dévisageant son ami.

\- On se donne rendez-vous au centre ville ? Vers treize heures, ça te va ? proposa ce dernier, tout en entrant en vitesse dans sa voiture, comme pour fuir.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Alors à demain !

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant une Karina sceptique, et plus vraiment emballée par cette sortie.  
Son intuition féminine lui confia l'impression d'anguille sous roche, et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester prudente, surtout avec Nathan.

* * *

Dans les quartiers animés de la métropole, les civils profitaient du bon temps pour se promener dans les alentours. Qu'ils soient en famille, en amoureux, ou bien seul, rien ne venait troubler leur bonne humeur.  
Karina, vêtue d'un mini short et d'une chemise bouffante cintrée, fixait machinalement son portable, convaincue que le temps passerait plus vite ainsi. L'appréhension se lisait sur son visage, car, même si ses plus grandes qualités s'avéraient être sa patience et sa rationalité, l'attitude de Fire Emblem ne cessait de l'inquiéter, la poussant par moment à s'inventer les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et dans ces cas-là, ce n'était pas bon signe.  
Néanmoins, elle tenta de se rassurer en se marmonnant qu'elle allait trop loin, et suite à un long soupir, elle leva le poignet et jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Karina ! l'interpella une voix familière.

L'appelée releva la tête, et chercha la source de cette intonation soudaine. Un sourire étonné s'installa sur ses joues, quand elle aperçut Pao-Lin lui faire de grands gestes, tout en la rejoignant.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! déclara l'arrivante.  
\- Je pourrais en dire autant ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien. Très bien, et toi ? Toi aussi, tu es venue profiter des soldes ?

De la part de Dragon Kid, cette question sonnait bizarrement. D'habitude, on devait la traîner de force pour l'amener faire du shopping. En effet, comme tout bon « garçon manqué » qui se respecte, la chinoise tenait en horreur les commerces de mode, et n'aimait pas fouiller pendant des heures dans les rayons d'un magasin afin d'y trouver des vêtements. Féminins et mignons qui plus est.  
Pourtant, la blonde écarquilla les yeux quand ceux-ci s'attardèrent sur sa jeune amie : elle portait une salopette qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisses, enveloppant un tee-shirt à rayures bleu et blanc. Ses pieds, quant à eux, se cachaient dans des converses en jean, se mariant sobrement à sa tenue. Certes, cet ensemble n'avait rien de sexy ou de sophistiqué, mais il restait complaisant de voir Pao-Lin ainsi. Cela lui allait à ravir.

\- Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, intimidée par le regard insistant de son aînée.  
\- Rien, excuse-moi. Je trouve que cette tenue te va bien ! la complimenta Karina.

Voyant le teint de l'adolescente virer au rouge, la Rose retourna la situation en un rien de temps, en changeant de sujet.

\- Sinon, oui, je suis venue pour faire les soldes ! Nathan m'a invitée et...  
\- Hein ? Comment ça, toi aussi ? coupa Dragon Kid, étonnée.

Un ange passa, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit à l'une et à l'autre ? Estimant que se prendre autant la tête pour si peu n'en valait pas la peine, Karina reprit la parole :

\- Oui. Toi aussi alors ?  
\- Oui ! C'est étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas dit que tu serais là ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir, ou un truc du genre.  
\- Je pense.  
\- Bon, je vais attendre avec toi si ça ne t'embête pas !

La plus âgée acquiesça et l'invita à s'installer à ses cotés, attendant par la suite, l'arrivée de leur ami qui commença à prendre du retard.  
Cinq minutes passèrent.  
Puis dix.  
Vingt.  
Avant que la demi-heure ne sonne, la patience de Karina disparut progressivement, l'invitant à souffler à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais que fait-il ?! Ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi en retard ! dit-elle en tapotant du pied.  
\- On l'a peut-être contacté pour une mission ? songea l'adolescente, pas vraiment convaincue.  
\- On aurait été sollicitées aussi, et puis...  
\- Pao-Lin ? Karina ? Interrogea soudainement une voix sortie de nulle part.

Les interpellées se tournèrent vers leur nouvel interlocuteur, et découvrirent, non sans surprise, Ivan.  
Karina poussa un cri de stupéfaction, tandis que Pao-Lin s'immobilisa, la bouche grande ouverte. Le visage de cette dernière reprit une teinte rougeâtre, virant peu à peu au pourpre, puis au carmin, ce qui attira l'attention du nouvel arrivant.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'écria Blue Rose afin de détourner l'attention de ce dernier.  
\- « Surprise » ? répéta Origami Cyclone. Et bien, c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, Karina. Par contre, pour Pao-Lin...  
\- Hein, moi ? s'étonna l'adolescente.  
\- Heu... Oui ?

Remarquant la mine décontenancée des filles, le jeune homme se tortilla les doigts, et sentit la gêne s'emparer de lui. Par la suite, il inspira longuement, et se lança dans les explications.

\- Fire... Non, Nathan m'a contacté hier, débuta-t-il, toujours embarrassé. Il m'a dit que Pao-Lin voulait me parler aujourd'hui et ici même, donc je...  
\- Ha, j'y crois pas ! hurla la Rose.

Ivan sursauta, et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son naturel nerveux et timide reprit le dessus lorsqu'il comprit le traquenard dans lequel il venait de tomber.  
Dragon Kid, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, mais sa collègue se doutait bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle maudirait Fire Emblem.

\- Pao-Lin ? tenta la Rose.  
\- Hein ? Oui ?  
\- Je crois que Seymour s'est bien moqué de nous.

Suite à cette déclaration, la chinoise rigola nerveusement. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas plus énervée que ça. Ou alors, elle cachait bien son jeu. Karina éjecta la deuxième possibilité de son esprit, car s'il existait bien une chose qui faisait le charme de Dragon Kid, c'était sa sincérité impulsive.  
Au final, peut-être que celle-ci ne maudirait pas le travesti.

\- Je vais vous laisser, suggéra Karina en leur tournant le dos.  
\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Pao-Lin.  
\- Oui, oui ! Je risque de plus vous déranger qu'autre chose.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne comprends plus rien..., avoua Ivan, complètement perdu.  
\- Laisse Ivan, laisse ! Et si on se promenait un peu ? proposa l'adolescente.  
\- Oui, allez-y ! insista la jeune femme. Moi, je vais faire les magasins.  
\- Hum. Bon très bien. A plus tard, peut-être, dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant avec Pao-Lin.

Blue Rose accéléra le rythme de ses pas, chamboulée par ces événements. Finalement, Fire Emblem avait bel et bien préparé quelque chose, et elle comprit alors que le même schéma ne tarderait peut-être pas à se reproduire dans son sens, avec Kotetsu remplaçant Ivan. S'il s'agissait vraiment du plan de son ami, elle risquerait de se montrer moins compatissante que Pao-Lin.

Manipulée par la colère et la réflexion, ses pas se firent plus grands et rapides, oubliant de ce fait ce qui l'entourait. Que devait-elle faire, à présent ? Rentrer et ignorer la probable venue de Kotetsu, ou bien rester en ville et trouver Seymour pour lui crier dessus ? Elle se stoppa, porta la main à son menton, et ferma les yeux afin d'y réfléchir plus calmement.  
Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'expulsant par la même occasion de sa méditation.

\- Karina ! Je te cherchais partout, s'égosilla une voix nasillarde.  
\- TOI ! cria l'héroïne en reconnaissant Fire Emblem.  
\- Moi ? répliqua-t-il naïvement.  
\- Tu me cherchais ? Ne te moque pas de moi, Seymour ! Et Ivan, tu le cherchais aussi ?

Sa voix se laissa emportée par la colère, la rendant plus aiguë. Elle paraissait furieuse, complètement déboussolée, et évidemment apeurée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Wild Tiger, à tout instant. Nathan sourit en la voyant ainsi, ce qui décontenança Karina.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi invité Kotetsu ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Petite menteuse, ton visage m'indique le contraire.

Devant ses taquineries, Karina adressa à Nathan des petits gémissements agacés, ce qui le fit rire. Il adorait taquiner son amie quand l'occasion se présentait.  
« _Quel gâchis de voir une aussi belle femme hésiter comme ça !_ » se murmurait-il souvent à lui-même.

\- Ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas ! protesta la blonde.  
\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas me prendre au sérieux. Je ne l'ai pas contacté, ton Tigre préféré ! plaisanta le travesti. Pour être honnête, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à Ivan.  
\- ... Et pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-elle après un bref silence.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je savais que ça se passerait bien pour ces deux là. Ne les trouves-tu pas mignons ?  
\- Là n'est pas le sujet, Nathan.  
\- Oh que si, Karina. Le sujet reste le même !

Son intonation retentit méchamment, et plus grave que d'habitude, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Avec un sentiment d'incompréhension au fond de la gorge, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, recula d'un pas, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Pao-Lin est amoureuse. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et même si elle n'a pas encore avoué ses sentiments, elle arrive à prendre des initiatives, contrairement à toi.

C'était le pompon ! Voilà qu'à présent, Fire Emblem se permettait de lui donner des conseils en la mettant dans le même panier que Dragon Kid.  
D'abord Jane, maintenant lui. Et qui serait le prochain, après ? Antonio ? Barnaby ? Agacée qu'on lui dicte toujours ses actes, la fureur s'empara d'elle :

\- Écoute Seymour, sache déjà que je ne suis pas Pao-Lin, et que je fais les choses comme je l'entends. Qui plus est, ta tendance à t'occuper de mes affaires commence sérieusement à m'énerver! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que veux-tu que je dise ?! Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne veux pas... non, je refuse de faire une erreur en lui avouant si vite ce que je ressens !

Ses paroles s'évadèrent de ses lèvres à une vitesse affolante, tels des oiseaux quittant leur cage étouffante. Ce discours, prononcé si rapidement, la força, à la fin, à régulariser son souffle tant bien que mal.  
Le héros, lui, ne répondit que par un soupir, afin de laisser le temps à sa collègue de se calmer.

\- Tu fais déjà une erreur en t'attardant autant, risqua-t-il. Il va finir par te passer sous le nez si tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Les paroles de Fire Emblem eurent le même effet qu'une gifle.  
Perturbée par la tournure de la conversation, Karina posa la main sur son visage, les nerfs à vifs. Apercevant cela, son ami s'avança avec prudence, et glissa doucement le dos de son index sur sa joue, lui offrant une caresse rassurante.

\- Je ne cesse d'y penser, avoua l'amoureuse. Plus les jours passent, et plus l'envie de me lancer devient présente. Mais la peur me ramène constamment à la raison. Mince, regarde-moi Nathan ! Je suis plus jeune que lui !  
\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, tu sais.

Insatisfaite de cette réponse, Karina poussa un énième souffle plaintif.

\- Et puis, tu préfères rester à jamais dans le doute ? se rattrapa le conseiller.

Réplique pertinente de sa part. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le genre de l'héroïne de vivre dans l'espoir et de se bercer d'illusions. Elle lui adressa alors un "non" catégorique en guise de réponse.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, se contenta-t-elle de dire, après avoir baissé le regard.  
\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, sache-le. Je souhaite juste te mettre en garde, ma chérie.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Et je t'en remercie. C'était donc ça, la raison de ton invitation ? Pour me conseiller?  
\- Oui, et je voulais aussi que tu vois le comportement de Pao-Lin vis-à-vis d'Ivan, en espérant que ça t'ouvre les yeux justement.  
\- Hum...

Remarquant la mine pensive de son amie, les lèvres pulpeuses du travesti s'allongèrent progressivement, et il ajouta ensuite :

\- Et je voulais également profiter des soldes, cela va de soi !

L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement, invitant alors les deux collègues à se réconcilier autour d'une après-midi shopping.  
Cependant, Karina ne cessa d'effectuer plusieurs entretiens avec sa conscience, ressassant les mots de Nathan. Ce discours, certes, douloureux à entendre une seconde fois en si peu de temps, l'avait tout de même motivée à faire des efforts.  
Elle prit alors une décision : elle se confesserait bientôt auprès de Kotetsu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà ! Décidément Karina a du mal avec ses sentiments xD Mais je voyais bien Nathan intervenir tôt ou tard, d'où le fait_ _qu'il (ou elle? Je ne sais jamais quelle personne utiliser avec lui... ou elle... Rhaaaa !) soit là :)_ _Désolée si vous trouvez que les choses se déroulent trop lentement pour le moment, mais je suis comme ça, j'aime prendre mon temps sur les actions afin de développer au maximum la psychologie des personnages. Un peu de patience, et l'histoire prendra très bientôt un nouveau tournant ! ;)  
A très vite !_


	8. Chap 7 : Raison et Emotions

**Disclaimer : **Hormis mes OC, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
Bêta-Lectrice : **Sayuri-Geisha (que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit)**  
**

Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) ! Encore merci à ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ Par ailleurs, merci à toi **Kero** pour tes commentaires toujours aussi pertinents. Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire peut plaire malgré tout ! Ah, et ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien de pouvoir profiter de ses vacances, donc ne t'en fais pas ;)

Et sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Raison et Emotions**

\- Aiden ? Puis-je te poser une question ?

Sur ces mots, le fauteuil du concerné se tourna vers l'auteur de la phrase.  
Le regard d'Ascelin pétillait d'une curiosité démesurée, bien qu'il y brillât aussi une lueur de doute et d'appréhension. Remarquant cela, son supérieur retint un sourire en coin, ferma les yeux, et se servit une tasse de thé.

\- Je t'écoute ? dit-t-il, après avoir reposé la théière sur son bureau.

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, et réfléchit d'abord à la tournure de sa question. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître bizarre aux yeux de son supérieur.  
Après quelques secondes de méditation, et une inspiration discrète, il finit par se lancer :

\- Pourquoi avoir ramené cette fille ?

Cette fois-ci, les lèvres d'Aiden ne purent s'empêcher de s'élargir. Connaissant la nature fouineuse et bornée d'Ascelin, il s'attendait à recevoir une interrogation de ce genre.  
« _Toujours aussi prévisible_ », pensa l'homme aux cheveux de jais, tout en buvant son liquide chaud. Ce geste fit soupirer son interlocuteur et cette réaction le combla, car il désirait jouer un peu avec sa patience et ses nerfs.  
Alors, tel le dandy qu'il était, monsieur J. Howards reposa délicatement sa tasse en porcelaine, la faisant teinter par la même occasion. Enfin, il leva le regard vers son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, agacé par les gestes lents et modérés de son collègue. « _Vraiment prévisible_ », conclut Aiden dans sa tête, amusé par la situation.

\- Cela te pose problème ? demanda-t-il, finalement.

Voyant cela comme une question piège, Ascelin fronça les sourcils et plissa ses deux disques de bronze, avant de rétorquer :

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que ça fait tout de même deux mois que tu l'as prise sous ton aile, sans m'expliquer tes intentions.  
\- Cela te pose problème ? répéta Aiden, en le fixant d'un air taquin.  
\- C'est une humaine, non ?

Le châtain avait volontairement prononcé cette dernière élocution sur un ton froid et venimeux. La race humaine le dégoûtait, et la vision de son chef, en compagnie d'une de ses membres, le rendait malade. De plus, cette femme, non, cette chose, paraissait naïve, faible et doublement stupide. Qu'espérait-il accomplir avec un énergumène pareil ?  
Si Ascelin n'était pas en face d'Aiden, la colère l'aurait avalé sans aucune difficulté. Or, il ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments remplacer sa raison.  
Car « il savait ».  
Il savait que l'homme aux cheveux noirs agissait sournoisement, usant de la manipulation et de la prise de conscience. C'était sa marque de fabrique, il l'avait toujours connu comme ça : en un terrible diable dissimulé dans un uniforme angélique. Un bourreau sadique dont le masque affichait un sourire doucereux et rassurant, captivant même la plus méfiante des victimes.  
Oui, voilà ce qu'était Aiden, voilà ce qui se cachait derrière le masque.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi, malgré tout, Ascelin n'arrivait pas à se sentir un tant soit peu rassuré ? Parce qu'il communiquait avec une humaine ? Une femme ?  
Englouti dans un océan d'incertitudes, Ascelin ne remarqua pas l'expression égayée d'Aiden, face à cette misérable scène.

\- Enfin, peut-être veux-tu que j'utilise mon pouvoir sur elle ? tenta Ascelin.  
\- Ce sera inutile.  
\- Ha bon ?

L'aîné acquiesça et quitta son fauteuil avant de rejoindre son ami. La douceur restait fixée sur son visage, donnant alors l'impression qu'elle se dessinait automatiquement sur ses lèvres, avec impossibilité de l'effacer.

\- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu, rigola-t-il.  
\- Quoi donc ?

Un rire sincère raisonna dans le bureau. Tout en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son collègue, Aiden reprit son sérieux et déclara :

\- Cette femme est amoureuse, Ascelin ! Incroyablement amoureuse ! Et pour être honnête, cela ne date pas d'hier.  
\- Oh, souffla le jeune homme, un peu vexé.  
\- Une brebis égarée est plus simple à attraper pour un loup, expliqua-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Je vois. Donc, en gros, tu profites de ses sentiments ?  
\- Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir rentrer. Mais avant...

Il sortit un bout de papier et le tendit à son ami. Ce dernier le prit et le lit silencieusement, arquant par la même occasion un sourcil, à la vue de son contenu.

\- Une adresse ? interrogea Ascelin.  
\- Celle d'un Next pour être plus précis. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Après une demi-seconde silencieuse, les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirèrent sournoisement, prouvant qu'il saisissait les intentions de son supérieur. Il plia, par la suite, le papier et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Observe le, prends ton temps avant de t'occuper de lui, conseilla le brun, tandis qu'il enfilait son lugubre manteau.  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça.  
\- Merci.

Sans rien ajouter, Aiden attrapa la poignée de la porte, la tira, et ajouta avant de partir :

\- Ne me déçois pas.

Et il franchit le seuil, empêchant alors Ascelin de répondre à sa demande. Ou plutôt à son ordre.

\- GLOIRE À AIDEN ! hurlèrent les Next, en apercevant leur chef traverser le couloir.

Bien qu'il ne prêtât aucune attention à ces saluts grotesques, une envie égocentrique chatouilla subitement ses pensées. Se stoppant net devant l'ascenseur souterrain, le haut placé se retourna lentement avec un sourire moqueur en coin, puis désigna au hasard un de ces hommes.

\- Toi ! dit-il.  
\- Oui monsieur ?!  
\- Approche.

Sans se poser de questions, le nommé obéit, tout en conservant un voile inexpressif sur sa figure carrée et marquée.

\- Peux-tu me dire ton opinion sur la race humaine ? demanda le charismatique leader, les mains dans le dos.  
\- Elle est inférieure, et n'a aucune raison d'exister, car nous sommes supérieurs.  
\- C'est exact. Et pourquoi sommes-nous supérieurs ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes nés avec un don, un don qui nous guidera vers l'éternel salut !  
\- C'est bien, rit Aiden, en caressant la tête de son soldat.

Satisfait de ces paroles, Aiden ordonna au Next de retourner à son poste. Il s'adressa ensuite à la masse noire qui le fixait avec admiration.

\- Les humains nous ont assez torturés comme ça ! Il est temps pour nous de sonner le clairon de la vengeance ! hurla-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous, vous avez besoin de moi. Et ensemble, croyez-moi, nous parviendrons à user du glaive de la destinée, afin d'anéantir ces ordures !  
\- GLOIRE À AIDEN ! crièrent les manipulés.  
\- Demain aura lieu une grande réunion, et elle concernera notre avenir. Je ne veux aucun absent ! J'ai bien dit : aucun absent ! insista le dictateur dans un ton effrayant. Sinon, je ne répondrai pas de mes actes.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le lieu en se félicitant lui-même de ce discours qui semblait porter ses fruits. En effet, il pouvait apercevoir de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans l'attitude de ses sujets, ses vulgaires sujets.  
Décidément, Next ou humain, les êtres vivants restaient facilement manipulables quand on jouait avec leurs émotions.  
Ah les émotions ! Ces idioties infantiles qui ne causent que des ennuis futiles. Ces niaiseries, nécessaires et indispensables, aux yeux des hommes, cherchant à prouver leur misérable existence. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour clamer de telles absurdités.  
Pour Aiden, la véritable force résidait dans la raison, car les sentiments étaient propres aux hommes, et les définissaient à merveilles. De ce fait, l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut une idée : si les émotions représentaient la race inférieure, la raison devrait, coûte que coûte, caractériser les Next.

* * *

La tempe collée sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, Elizabeth regardait d'un œil distrait la ville animée de Stern Bild. Rien ne changeait aux alentours : les mêmes passants traversaient la même rue, les enfants sortaient toujours de la même grande école qu'autrefois, et la circulation commençait à ralentir à cause des bouchons.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Comme tous les jours.  
Oui, le schéma répétitif et animé de la métropole demeurait ainsi, et rien ne se transformait à l'extérieur.  
Sauf la vie d'Elizabeth.  
À quel moment l'avait-elle comprit ? Combien de fois la question tournoyait dans sa tête ? En se reconstituant les souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec Aiden, son poing, ainsi que ses yeux, se refermèrent vivement, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues.  
La gêne se lisait sur son visage, notamment quand ses collègues, de vraies commères, lui demandaient d'émettre un avis sincère sur son supérieur. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'amour, et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se montrer honnête devant des femmes aussi superficielles qu'indiscrètes.  
« C'est un homme très sérieux », disait-elle, la plupart du temps, en toute franchise.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'elles se montraient excessivement insistantes, elle finissait toujours par perdre son calme habituel, et se cachait derrière un sourire nerveux face à leurs assauts.  
« Il est ennuyeux par moment, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui trouver ! ».  
Au départ, elle pensait que sa chance de lui avouer son amour n'arriverait jamais. Par ailleurs, selon ses sources, Aiden vivait avec sa femme et son enfant.  
Quelle trahison pour Elizabeth.  
Cet homme qu'elle aimait... Il connaissait déjà le bonheur.  
Un bonheur qui ne s'associait pas à elle.  
Et puis, la roue du destin se mit à tourner, continuant inlassablement sa route vers la porte des miracles.  
En effet, quelques mois après le départ précipité de son amour secret, elle le rencontra à nouveau, au pied du bâtiment qui avait marqué la prélude de leur histoire, à l'instar d'un lieu associé à une promesse de « retrouvailles ». Et cela aurait pu se terminer sur cette note positive, si la Fatalité n'était pas aussi bornée et joueuse. Dès lors, Elizabeth se confia à Aiden, lui avouant que son nouveau patron la faisait chanter, et qu'il s'agissait d'un pervers dangereux. Cette soudaine confession, prévisible aux yeux d'Aiden, prouva que la victime portait l'espoir inconscient qu'il la sauverait, tel un chevalier salvateur, prêt à secourir sa bien-aimée.  
Ce qui se produisit, au grand étonnement de la blonde. Il lui murmura d'abord des mots doux, agrémentés d'une étreinte protectrice, puis l'invita à se joindre à lui, en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Et, naïve, elle y crut. Et elle y croyait toujours.  
« L'amour rend aveugle », disait-on, et Miss Lance ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quand monsieur J. Howards l'amena dans sa base souterraine en lui expliquant ses intentions, l'ancienne secrétaire ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration à son égard. C'était un homme vraiment ambitieux, prêt à tout pour aider les « rejets de la société », les Next en l'occurrence.  
Néanmoins, son prince la manipulait, falsifiant volontairement ses véritables intentions, dans le but de l'attirer dans son piège vicieux.

Alors qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, on toqua à la porte. Connaissant l'identité de son visiteur, elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir et l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- Et bien, quelle mine ! Cela me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi, s'exclama Aiden.

Flattée par ce compliment, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tant d'émotions fusionnaient dans son cœur, tels que le bonheur, la satisfaction, et, bien sûr, l'amour. Ces magnifiques sentiments lui procuraient une joie de vivre épatante. Aiden était le remède de sa déprime, et pour rien au monde elle ne désirait s'éloigner de lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'homme retira son manteau et le rangea dans l'armoire.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? questionna-t-il.  
\- Je vais bien et toi ? Non, non, au contraire ! Je suis contente de te voir...  
\- Ça va aussi. Ha bon ?

A l'entente de ce compliment, l'ombre d'un sourire courbé apparut sur ses lèvres, prouvant que Miss Lance était bel et bien prise dans les mailles du filet.

\- Oui... Ho, mais ne reste pas debout, voyons ! Installe-toi ! déclara-t-elle, afin de changer de sujet. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- A vrai dire, je ne reste pas longtemps.  
\- Ha... ?

D'un geste humble, le manipulateur porta sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth, et lui adressa un tendre regard. Il plongea ensuite ses pupilles d'argent dans les saphirs de la jeune femme, ces derniers brillant d'une flamme désireuse et charnelle, bien qu'on pût aussi y déceler une pointe d'inquiétude.  
Pour tenter de la rassurer, Aiden glissa doucement la main le long de ses pommettes rosées, sans retirer son éternel masque attendrissant.

\- Je dois retourner à la base. On a besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Son souffle vint volontairement titiller la peau de sa victime. Immédiatement troublée par cet air tiède, les sens d'Elizabeth se décuplèrent en un rien de temps, la faisant frissonner.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'en reviens pas ? murmura-t-elle difficilement, encore perturbée.  
\- Si, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Cette demande, onctueusement murmurée à l'oreille fragile de l'ancienne secrétaire, se faufila en elle comme un souffle d'air frais. Elle frémit.

\- B-Besoin de m-moi... ?  
\- Oui, tu es une personne intelligente, après tout. Je sais que tu me seras d'une grande aide, pour mener à bien mon projet, rusa l'homme.  
\- M-Mais... Que devrais-je faire ? bégaya la blonde, devenue une marionnette.  
\- Juste m'assister et me soutenir, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Comme au bon vieux temps », ces cinq mots étonnèrent Elizabeth. Attachée aux souvenirs des jours heureux, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer en constatant qu'Aiden appréciait également cette époque.  
Apercevant cela, l'homme s'approcha un peu plus de sa proie, et caressa sa chevelure de blé avec galanterie et douceur.

\- Je ne supporte plus d'assister, impuissant, à l'humiliation des Next. Et il est de mon devoir de leur venir en aide ! Appelle-moi « fou », fuis-moi si tu penses que c'est la meilleure des solutions, mais je tiens à te dire que ton soutien me sera d'une grande utilité !

« _Distingué et charismatique_ », pensa Elizabeth.  
La façon de se tenir droit du personnage, et la confiance en ses paroles, suggérait une force de caractère. L'expression de ses traits lui composait un visage audacieux, déterminé, qui respirait l'intelligence. Pourtant, sous ses sourcils abaissés se dissimulait une férocité presque sauvage, bien que maîtrisée. Ses manières dignes, dépourvues de toute rudesse, surprirent l'ex-secrétaire.

\- Tu n'es pas fou Aiden, tu es courageux. Je ferais ce que je peux pour t'être utile ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Alors, tu acceptes ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de demander timidement ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Notre premier objectif est de ramener d'autres Next à notre cause, histoire d'être soudés. Par la suite, nous irons voir les Héros, dit-il.  
\- Les Héros ? Il est vrai que ce sont des surhommes, mais comment vas-tu les contacter ?  
\- On n'y est pas encore, mais j'ai mon idée.

Sur ce, Howards tapota le dos d'une Elizabeth intriguée et aveuglément confiante, puis l'invita à sortir de chez elle afin de se rendre dans la cachette souterraine. La fierté frappa alors aux portes de son subconscient : il avait réussi. Son plan avançait désormais lentement et sûrement.  
En se rendant à sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« _Les héros seront bientôt à nous. Ils plaideront en notre cause, et élimineront avec nous les véritables déchets_ ».

* * *

Dans un appartement sobre où seule l'obscurité demeurait, des gémissements, en provenance d'une des chambres, furent étouffés par des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur la fenêtre. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un grand lit. Un homme s'y réveilla en sursaut, encore chamboulé par l'horrible cauchemar dont il venait de s'échapper. Comme des séquelles, des perles de sueurs roulèrent sur son front, certaines manquant de tomber dans ses yeux bleus perdus sur un point imaginaire. Sa respiration mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son rythme normal, mais son corps, lui, prit plus de temps pour cesser de trembler.

\- Encore un cauchemar, déclara-t-il, une fois calmé.

A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait rage et s'accentuait au fil des minutes, offrant alors aux habitants de la ville son spectacle de lumières bruyantes.  
L'homme porta son regard sur le réveil à sa droite : trois heures et quart. Après un soupir de frustration, sa tête se tourna sur la gauche, espérant trouver à ses côtés Lina, sa femme.  
En vain.  
Un peu inquiet, il se leva pour se diriger vers le salon, dans l'espoir de l'y retrouver, toutefois un bruit retentit dans la cuisine, et le fit changer de direction.  
Elle était là, posée devant le frigo ouvert, sans avoir pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. L'homme aux yeux clairs rectifia cet oubli, puis porta sa main dans ses cheveux de jais, habitué à voir son épouse ici.

\- Encore une petite faim à ce que je vois ? questionna-t-il.  
\- Oui. On va dire que ta fille est assez gourmande !

Lina saisit une barquette de fraises et referma le frigo avant de faire face à son époux, dévoilant alors un ventre bien rond, où logeait un nourrisson de six mois.  
Enceinte ou non, cette femme restait magnifique aux yeux de son mari : ses traits, d'une délicatesse idéale, se dessinaient sur une peau ni trop sombre, ni trop pâle, révélant ainsi ses origines orientales. Ses cheveux, d'un noir aussi foncé que de l'encre, cachaient discrètement ses sourcils derrière une frange droite, et descendaient ensuite en cascade sur ses reins. Toujours complice avec un petit sourire en coin, ses deux diamants sombres dévoilaient incessamment une expression taquine et enfantine. Malgré tout, ses formes avantageuses prouvaient qu'elle demeurait femme, et surtout, une épouse épanouie.

Ethan, son conjoint, n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder : sa chevelure mi longue, couleur corbeau, contrastait à merveille avec ses perles bleu ciel, tandis que son corps mince et élancé, aux épaules légèrement tombantes, lui donnait un air nonchalant, indifférent au regard des autres. Ses sourcils naturellement froncés, et son nez crochu, lui arrachaient une expression sévère mais juste, rappelant inconsciemment les professeurs de l'époque. Pour finir, ses lèvres étaient plutôt fines, encadraient par un petit bouc qui le rendait irrésistible.

\- Etre levée à cette heure-ci est devenu banal pour moi. Mais toi, Ethan ? Pourquoi es-tu réveillé? Est-ce de ma faute ? demanda-t-elle, tout en mangeant les fruits rouges.  
\- Pas du tout ! Je... L'orage m'empêche de dormir.  
\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt un cauchemar ?

La main dans le sac.  
Néanmoins, Ethan refusa d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, craignant de l'inquiéter, et surtout de subir un interrogatoire de sa part. Lina savait toujours s'y prendre pour lui faire cracher le morceau. « Rusée » et « insistante », voilà deux adjectifs qui la décrivaient à merveille. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne dirait rien. Car jamais, ô grand jamais !, il n'avouerait son terrible secret. Ce fardeau responsable de ses mauvais rêves.

\- Non, non, c'est vraiment l'orage cette fois.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je te le promets, mentit l'homme, en lui adressant un sourire.  
\- Hum. Essaye quand même de dormir. Tu travailles dans quatre heures, après tout !  
\- Oui. Je sais.

Pour clore définitivement la conversation, Ethan déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié, avant de poser la main sur son ventre arrondi. Tout deux s'échangèrent un regard complice, se montrant alors mutuellement leur joyeuse impatience, au sujet de l'arrivée de cet enfant.

\- Il faudrait peut-être songer à lui trouver un nom, proposa l'homme aux yeux bleus.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais j'en ai tellement en tête..., rigola Lina.  
\- On y réfléchira ce week-end si tu veux.  
\- Avec plaisir !

Sur ces mots, le couple partit se recoucher. Tout en s'échangeant quelques caresses affectives une fois dans le lit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se contempler réciproquement.  
Lina glissa sa main chaude sur la joue de son époux, sans détourner son regard ténébreux du sien, fascinée par ce qu'elle pouvait y déchiffrer dedans. Le haussement de sourcils d'Ethan la fit rire.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, à tes côtés, avoua-t-elle, en toute sincérité.

Aussi simple et banale que cette phrase puisse paraître, elle n'en fut pas moins touchante aux yeux du futur père de famille. Ayant toujours vécu une existence pitoyablement sévère et dure, il ne cachait pas son émoi lorsqu'elle se montrait si franche avec lui.  
Alors, d'un geste tendre, Ethan porta ses lèvres sur son front, avant de lui susurrer avec tendresse un « je t'aime » mielleux, suivi d'un « bonne nuit ».

* * *

L'aube se leva en même temps qu'Ethan, l'accompagnant dans ses gestes quotidiens. Une fois vêtu de sa tenue de travail, son regard s'attarda sur Lina, encore prisonnière des bras de Morphée. Peu après, il s'installa sur le balcon pour y déguster une grande tasse de café noir, en feuilletant un journal pris au hasard dans le salon.  
L'astre de lumière renvoya ses rayons sur son visage, le narguant par moment, en visant ses deux billes azurées. Bien entendu, l'homme n'apprécia guère les taquineries du Soleil, et préféra terminer rapidement sa boisson chaude, afin de se rendre au bureau.

Tandis qu'il s'installait au volant de sa voiture, une voix d'enfant, en direction du passage clouté d'en face, retint son attention :

\- Maman ! Mon ballon ! Mon ballon s'envole !  
\- Bon dieu, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas le lâcher ! Tant pis pour toi, nous sommes assez en retard comme ça !

Insatisfaite de la réponse de sa mère, la petite fille commença à pleurer, tentant de la convaincre de récupérer l'objet perdu. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle des adultes que de récupérer les affaires des enfants ? Cependant, la mère, peu impressionnée par les cris de sa fille, ne sembla pas partager cet avis, et continua donc son chemin, tout en tenant fermement la petite main de sa progéniture.  
Les cris se transformèrent ensuite en hurlements, les pleurs en sanglots. Néanmoins la génitrice l'ignora complètement, et accéléra le pas afin d'éviter le regard des passants.

Face à cette scène, Ethan ne put retenir le malaise s'installer en lui, vis-à-vis de cette jeune malchanceuse qui désirait simplement récupérer son bien malencontreusement envolé. Incapable de choisir, ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant, le plongeant dans une réflexion.  
Même si son cœur lui dictait de « s'exécuter », sa conscience, elle, lui ordonnait d'abandonner, à cause du risque qu'il encourrait si on l'apercevait « à l'œuvre ».  
Histoire d'appréhender ce dilemme, l'homme tourmenté leva la tête vers le ciel, à la recherche de l'objet perdu. Un sourire s'étira lorsqu'il remarqua un ballon de baudruche rose s'élever de plus en plus.

\- Je peux encore le récupérer, murmura-t-il, décidé à obéir aux paroles de son cœur.

Avant de s'exécuter, Ethan jeta brièvement un œil aux alentours, pour voir si personne ne l'observait ou serait apte à le prendre en flagrant délit. Constatant que non, il se détendit et se concentra enfin sur la petite sphère volante. Suite à cela, un courant d'air sortit de nulle part, puis caressa la figure de l'homme, dont la concentration restait figée sur le ballon qui commençait à s'éloigner. Quand la brise mystérieuse se faufila dans les cheveux sombres d'Ethan, son corps, ainsi que ses yeux, scintillèrent d'une lumière turquoise.

* * *

Au coin d'une ruelle sombre, non loin de la demeure d'Ethan, se trouvait un Ascelin aux aguets.  
Appuyé contre un mur quelconque, en pleine confrontation avec ses pensées, il se remit en mémoire les événements survenus quelques heures auparavant. Elizabeth avait désormais officiellement rejoint la base d'Ouroboros, bien qu'elle ignorât les véritables intentions d'Aiden.  
Aiden.  
Bien qu'il comprenne ses intentions et ses macabres idées, il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Voir le visage rayonnant de cette femme l'humiliait au plus haut point, l'enveloppant alors dans un carcan de haine et de frustration. Maudite soit-elle ! Cette humaine superflue, cette catin désespérée ! Elle ne pourrait jamais saisir les véritables sentiments de son supérieur, ni même y adhérer. Et même si cela se produisait, elle n'échapperait pas à la sentence d'Aiden.  
Misérable objet, vulgaire poupée de chiffon qui se croyait porcelaine. Jamais Elizabeth ne connaîtrait le bonheur, auquel elle aspirait au fond de son cœur. Ascelin le savait pertinemment, et savoir ceci le rassurait un peu, domptant peu à peu son arrogance insalubre.

Tandis qu'il poussait un soupir d'impatience, une voix d'enfant siffla désagréablement dans ses oreilles, lui offrant une nouvelle occasion de montrer son mécontentement.

\- Maman ! Mon ballon ! Mon ballon s'envole !

L'homme chercha l'auteur de ces mots, et cracha quelques insultes en l'apercevant un peu plus loin. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté les enfants. Ces êtres insipides, bon qu'à ne casser les oreilles des adultes, et incapables de se débrouiller seuls. Ces choses dépendantes, faibles, qui ne causent des ennuis. L'idée dépravée de torturer un de ces marmots venait souvent titiller son esprit sadique : rien n'était plus jouissif que d'assister au supplice d'un gosse, victime de déception et de peur. Entendre des petits cris plaintifs, appelant désespérément des parents qui ne viendront pas, tout en contemplant la mise en abîme de l'innocence et du bonheur naïf... Oui, voilà ce qu'était le plus divertissant des spectacles aux yeux d'Ascelin.  
Imaginer cette scène lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, et son regard jeta des étincelles obscènes : il se trouvait en manque de jouets humains, ses préférés. Car le charme de ces jouets résidait dans le fait qu'ils s'embellissaient, une fois détruits.

La même voix l'expulsa de ses pensées, l'irritant encore plus. Néanmoins, ce sentiment partit en même temps qu'il remarqua, dans le ciel, un ballon briller d'une lueur fascinante, et se diriger dans les mains de la petite fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! marmonna-t-il, en balayant les alentours d'un regard intrigué.

Alors il le vit. L'homme qu'Aiden lui avait demandé de trouver et d'observer. Dans son véhicule, Ethan scintillait d'une lumière bleutée, aux nuances vertes. La lumière propre aux Next quand ceux-ci utilisaient leur don.

\- Maman, mon ballon ! Tu as vu ?! J'ai retrouvé mon ballon ! s'esclaffa l'enfant.  
\- Ça alors, tu as eu de la chance ! Tu ne dois surtout pas le lâcher, maintenant, conseilla la génitrice, en attachant la ficelle du jouet au poignet de sa progéniture.

Tandis que les deux civiles reprirent leur route, Ascelin vit le Next reprendre son souffle en même temps qu'il démarra, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« _Comment ?! Il est satisfait d'aider des humains ? Comment ose-t-il, ce pauvre idiot !?_ »

Face à cette scène pathétique, un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge du xénophobe, puis se transforma en un gloussement machiavélique. Alors, c'était « **ça** », le type qui devait intégrer à Ouroboros ? Il allait bien s'amuser ! Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, Ascelin décida qu'il serait plus intelligent d'espionner sa proie quelques temps, afin d'orchestrer son plan sans encombre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je remarque que plus mon histoire avance, et plus j'invente des OCs xD Quelles sont vos premières impressions sur Ethan ? Avez-vous des idées pour le role qu'il va tenir ? Et qu'en est-il d'Aiden et Ascelin qui commencent à dévoiler leur véritable nature ? Je sais qu'il n'est jamais évident de s'attacher à des personnages inventés par l'auteur d'une fanfic, mais j'espère que ces chapitres consacrés à eux ne vous ennuient pas. Je pense que ces chapitres sont obligatoires dans le cas de mon histoire, et que sans eux, la trame n'aurait plus de sens. C'est un point de vue personnel, évidemment, et je vous invites à partager votre avis sur la chose. La place des OC dans la fanfiction a toujours été sujet à des débats après tout._  
_Sur ce, à dans deux semaines, comme d'hab :)_


	9. Chap 8 : La Fureur d'un Homme perdu

**Disclaimer :** Hormis mes OC, l'univers et les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Masakazu Katsura et aux studios Sunrise !  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Ma fabuleuse et extraordinaire Siamoise : Sayuri-Geisha :3

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : La Fureur d'un Homme perdu**

C'est avec le souffle coupé que les partisans d'Aiden l'écoutèrent dans son bureau. La posture droite et les yeux grands ouverts, ils paraissaient complètement obnubilés par les propos qu'il tenait.

\- Nous ne pouvons oublier les actes barbares de nos ennemis ! Ils ont humilié nos pères ainsi que nos mères, et n'ont cessé de rabaisser nos frères et nos sœurs !

Jouer des sentiments et de l'ego de ses sujets pouvait s'avérer être un jeu d'enfant pour le manipulateur. Avec ses gestes brusques et violents, et ses expressions cherchant la compassion, il savait tirer son épingle du jeu.  
Et cela faisait effet.

\- Regardez donc à quoi on nous a conditionnés. Trouvez-vous normal qu'un Next soit dans l'obligation d'utiliser ses dons pour le bien des humains ?! Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que nous soyons les esclaves d'une société qui ne nous accepte que pour le compte des êtres faibles ! développa Aiden.  
\- Il a raison ! cria un de ses alliés. Pourquoi devrions-nous utiliser nos pouvoirs pour ces gens, sous peine d'être traité de monstre ?! C'est les mêmes qui gagnent et les mêmes qui perdent !

La pièce se noya dans un brouhaha de rage, ce qui satisfit le haut placé. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Depuis qu'Ascelin avait usé de son pouvoir sur ces imbéciles, il était beaucoup plus simple de les influencer.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! tonna calmement le chef. Ne vous énervez pas de la sorte, voyons. Vous vous laissez trop guider par vos sentiments, tels des humains.

Cette remarque, frustrante aux yeux de l'armée de Next, scellèrent aussitôt leurs lèvres. Attendant qu'ils reprennent leur calme, Aiden se servit gracieusement une énième tasse de thé, puis la dégusta.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Hier, je vous ai dit que cette réunion concernerait notre avenir. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Il reposa délicatement sa tasse et ferma les yeux, offrant à ses collègues une expression douce et sereine, à la limite paternelle.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose : d'après vous, pourquoi la race inférieure est persuadée que nous, Next, devons les aider ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes plus puissants ? tenta un Next quelconque.  
\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.  
\- Parce qu'ils ont peur ?  
\- Ha, on se rapproche mais ce n'est pas ça.

Les sujets d'Aiden se perdirent dans leurs pensées, en pleine réflexion sur l'énigme que leur posait le supérieur. La grande aiguille sur l'horloge tourna trois fois, cependant aucune réponse ne résonna.  
Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Parce que les « Héros » ont habitué les humains à penser ainsi, déclara une des recrues.

Immédiatement, l'horloge sonna huit fois, comme pour féliciter l'homme de cette explication pertinente. Peu après, Aiden accompagna la dame du temps en tapant dans ses mains, un sourire comblé dessiné sur ses pommettes.

\- Bravo ! C'est bel et bien ça ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
\- Pardonnez mon incompétence, mais je ne comprends pas..., avoua un autre Next.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant évident. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé à quoi ressemblerait la ville sans les protagonistes de Hero TV ? questionna Aiden  
\- Et bien...  
\- C'est à cause d'eux si les Next ont une réputation aussi contradictoire chez les humains, coupa-t-il. Nous faisons peur et nous sommes dangereux, mais si nous leurs venons en aide, alors nous sommes des Héros.

Ce commentaire tenait la route aux yeux des pantins. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à débattre sur les derniers mots du chef, celui-ci ajouta :

\- Enfin, j'appellerais plutôt ça « Bêtes de foire ». Pas vous ?

La phrase de trop.  
Sonnant comme un appel à la rébellion, elle n'était en réalité qu'impertinence et insolence, cherchant vicieusement à irriter les marionnettes. Ce qui, bien entendu, se produisit.

\- Il a raison ! hurla un des surhommes.  
\- Notre communauté est tournée en ridicule à cause des « Héros » ! rajouta un allié.  
\- C'est pathétique !  
\- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Aiden. Je sais que c'est honteux et frustrant. Mais ne vous ai-je pas dis que j'avais un plan ?

Quand le calme regagna les lieux, Howards se racla la gorge et reprit ses explications.

\- Ceux qui travaillent pour Hero TV ne sont, en réalité, que des hommes manipulés par la société! Oui messieurs, ceux qu'on nomme « Héros » se pavanent de leur titre grotesque, mais sont apeurés, que dis-je, effrayés de ce que pourraient penser la race inférieure à leur sujet !  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'on les a conditionnés ? demanda un Next, curieux.  
\- Oui. C'est pourquoi nous devons les rallier à notre cause, affirma le menteur.  
\- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment ?  
\- Très simple : nous les appâterons, et pour cela, nous devons rester soudés. Il nous faudra plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, mais je vous assure que nous réussirons. Par ailleurs, est-ce que le Next qui manipule les programmes informatiques, ainsi que les ordinateurs, est là ?  
\- Moi monsieur ?

Aiden releva la tête en direction de la voix, et aperçut un homme plutôt grand et mince à la chevelure dorée. Le regard de ce dernier paraissait rêveur, à la limite égaré, toutefois dans ses pupilles pétillait une lueur de confiance et de loyauté sincère.  
Le haut placé reconnut alors le Next qu'il cherchait, et la satisfaction se lit aussitôt sur sa figure. Dès à présent, les choses avanceraient à une vitesse incommensurable.

\- Je vais vous détailler mon plan, à présent, souffla-t-il.

* * *

Elizabeth se tenait face à la porte du bureau d'Aiden, attendant patiemment que sa réunion se termine. En y repensant, beaucoup d'événements s'étaient produits ces derniers temps : son arrivée, les présentations, les explications sur son rôle... De plus, tant de responsabilités lui avaient été attribuées rapidement, comme si l'homme qu'elle convoitait lui accordait la plus grande confiance.  
Cette idée réchauffa son cœur. Si cela s'avérait exacte, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.  
Cependant, une question résidait dans son subconscient : que signifiait ce signe, en forme de serpent se mordant la queue, disséminé un peu partout dans la base ? Était-ce l'emblème de leur organisation ? Pourtant, ce dessin ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme sursauta, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Sans un mot, elle regarda les hommes sortirent du bureau d'Aiden, puis sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule quelques instants plus tard.

\- Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, murmura une voix fluette à son oreille.

A l'entente de ces mots, un frisson sillonna précipitamment l'échine d'Elizabeth. La voix d'Aiden parvenait toujours à faire son petit effet.

\- N-Non, c-ce n'est rien ! formula difficilement la blonde, le feu aux joues. Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?  
\- Oui, très bien. Tout se déroule parfaitement. Nous n'avons pas été trop bruyants, j'espère ?  
\- Je n'ai rien entendu en tout cas !

A cette réponse, les lèvres de l'homme s'élargirent. Même s'il avait insonorisé les pièces lors de l'élaboration de sa cachette, il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il réfléchissait trop, car même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il craignait qu'Elizabeth entende ses véritables intentions. Il s'emprisonnerait alors dans son propre piège.  
Heureusement, il savait Miss Lance sincère, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas outre mesure.

* * *

Les jours de juillet défilèrent à une allure impressionnante aux yeux des vacanciers, et finalement le mois d'août arriva.  
En ce huitième mois de l'année, le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort sur la ville, et la plage voyait son quota de clients augmenter, ces derniers jours. Toutefois, contrairement à l'idée reçue, tous les habitants de Stern Bild ne profitaient pas de leur repos annuel.  
En effet, les buildings d'entreprises restaient, comme à leurs habitudes, bondés d'employés épuisés et angoissés. Heures supplémentaires, pauses écourtées, coups de fils incessants, intolérance entre collègues, tel était le quotidien de ces salariés, prisonniers d'un business fastidieux.  
Parmi eux se trouvait Ethan, qui occupait le poste de chargé de communication. Toujours absorbé par le rôle qu'on lui attribuait, il ne portait aucune attention à son entourage. Ses statuts de mari et de futur père ne paraissant guère importants aux yeux de femmes gourmandes, il continuait néanmoins à ignorer leurs avances.  
Parallèlement, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Ascelin espionnait discrètement Ethan, dans le but de connaître ses faiblesses et ses peurs afin de mieux le manipuler. Les informations ne pouvaient être plus croustillantes : sa proie manipulait la télékinésie, mais refusait d'en parler à son entourage pour des raisons encore inconnues, et son métier le forçait à rentrer tard dans la soirée. Ces trois renseignements suffirent aux yeux de l'espion, et il n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action.  
Mais d'abord, il devait prévenir Aiden.

* * *

\- Si tu te sens prêt, alors je te laisse quartier libre, dit Howards, assis à son bureau.  
\- Je m'y mets ce soir alors, sourit Ascelin.

Ravi de voir que son ami prenait encore avec sérieux les missions qu'il lui attribuait, l'aîné s'apprêta à lui offrir ses plus beaux compliments. Néanmoins, quand il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le féliciter en toute sincérité, trois coups sur la porte résonnèrent.

\- Entrez ? proposa Aiden.

Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce, une tasse de café dans la main. La fine fumée qui s'y échappait en dansant, prouvait que le nectar noir venait tout juste de sortir de la cafetière. À la vue de la jeune femme, qui s'avançait timidement vers le bureau, les deux hommes eurent une réaction des plus contradictoires : Aiden conserva son éternel masque princier, avec son sourire et son regard pétillant de douceur, tandis qu'une mine décontenancée apparut sur le visage d'Ascelin, et se décomposa peu à peu sous la colère et le dégoût.

\- Je t'apporte un café..., murmura mademoiselle Lance, en posant la tasse sur le meuble.  
\- C'est gentil, merci, répondit calmement Aiden.

Suite à cet échange sans grand intérêt, Ascelin libéra un rire hautain et intimidant, dans le but d'attirer l'attention de cette maudite secrétaire.  
Évidemment, cela fonctionna. Et quand la visée lui demanda gentiment si tout allait bien, il se tut un instant, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il emploierait pour enfoncer cette humaine dans le pire des embarras.

\- Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?! persifla-t-il.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire... ?

Ascelin ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant laisser Elizabeth mariner dans le doute et l'incompréhension. Un second rire de sa part, plus discret cette fois, résonna ensuite dans la pièce.

\- Tu te prétends être la secrétaire de monsieur J. Howards, sans même savoir qu'il a horreur du café ? C'est la meilleure ! Se moqua-t-il, en la fixant prétentieusement.  
\- Heu... Je...

Honteuse de cette remarque, le teint de la jeune femme s'empourpra violemment, cherchant désespérément une excuse. À ce moment précis, sortir du bureau et se cacher à l'abri des deux hommes fut sa seule préoccupation, mais elle ne put se résigner à fuir, surtout pour si peu. En réalité, ce qui la gênait, c'était l'attitude embarrassante d'Ascelin, et non son erreur.

\- Je... N-Non, en effet, j-je ne savais p-pas..., bégaya-t-elle enfin, prête à pleurer.  
\- C'est la meilleure ! En réalité, tu ne le connais pas tant que ça, ton supérieur !  
\- Ça suffit Ascelin ! tonna sévèrement la voix d'Aiden.

Cet ordre inattendu fit sursauter l'interpellé : avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce un rêve ? Il fixa son aîné d'un air consterné, cherchant inutilement une réponse dans ses anneaux d'argent. L'expression cinglante de celui-ci lui fit alors comprendre que la phrase improbable avait bel et bien été prononcée.

\- J'aime le café, c'est toi qui te trompe, affirma-t-il, en saisissant la tasse.  
\- Pardon ?! Mais tu m'as toujours dis qu...  
\- Dis-moi Ascelin, tu ne devais pas faire une petite course ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça avec contrainte, chamboulé par cet événement soudain. Lui qui, l'espace d'un instant, désirait simplement humilier cette humaine, il se trouvait désormais pris à son propre piège.  
Par la faute d'Aiden, qui plus est.  
Son supérieur, son aîné, son ami.  
Et le regard attristé qu'Elizabeth lui adressait, n'arrangeait pas les choses : un déchet de la race inférieure le prenait en pitié ?! Quelle désagréable sensation ! Quelle honte !  
Vexé, il tourna vivement les talons et quitta les lieux en claquant violemment la porte. Bien que déshonoré, il retint des larmes de rage par amour propre.  
Pourquoi donc son supérieur le traitait-il ainsi ? Certes, cette femme lui servait à mener à bien ses projets, il le savait pertinemment, mais face au caractère étrange qu'Aiden montrait ses derniers temps, il ne cessait de se remettre en question : et si l'homme aux cheveux de jais aimait sincèrement cette humaine ?  
Cette pensée dégoûtante le poussa à donner un coup brutal dans le mur, l'incitant par la même occasion, à rester captif de sa colère futile. L'illusion d'un monde purgé de ses impuretés reflétait les idéaux d'un homme ambitieux, un homme qu'il admirait. Cependant, l'incertitude, jusque là absente dans le cœur d'Ascelin, s'introduisit vicieusement en lui. Cet ami, si cher à ses yeux, allait-il changer de clan et trahir tous ses semblables ? Impossible ! Cela n'avait aucun sens, il le savait. Ou du moins, il s'en persuadait pour effacer cette peur inconsciente en lui.

* * *

Dans la chambre des futurs parents, un hurlement perçant brisa le mur du silence, réveillant par la même occasion une Lina épuisée. Un soupir s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres quand elle vit Ethan reprendre laborieusement son souffle, tout en baignant dans sa sueur. Un cauchemar sans doute.

\- Tout va bien ? risqua la femme enceinte.  
\- Oui, rétorqua sèchement son époux, en quittant le lit.

Préférant s'abstenir de le traiter de menteur afin de ne pas envenimer la conversation, elle se hâta de sortir du lit conjugal à son tour, et le suivit silencieusement, inquiète.  
D'un pas précipité, Ethan se rendit à la salle de bain, ouvrit le placard à pharmacie, et y saisit une boite de somnifères assez puissants.

\- Non ! cria Lina en lui empoignant le bras.  
\- Laisse-moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre si tu ne m'en parles pas !

A ces mots, elle resserra son emprise. Même si son corps était en proie à d'indiscrets tremblements, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Hors de question ! Elle avait beau être épuisée et à bout de force, effrayée par la réaction de son mari, elle gardait malgré tout sa lucidité.

\- Tu ne dis jamais rien... Tu te terres constamment dans le silence... Comment voudrais-tu que je comprenne tes actes... ?

Remarquant qu'Ethan ne s'opposait pas à ses paroles, elle continua ses aveux avec un peu plus de confiance, bien que perturbée par cet incessant mutisme.

\- Tu mets ta santé en danger, et le pire, c'est que tu continues inlassablement à te réfugier dans ta bulle ! Mince Ethan, je veux t'aider ! Quel mal a-t-il à cela ?!

Ethan haussa les sourcils.  
« Je veux t'aider ». Pourquoi cette élocution martelait-elle désagréablement sa tête ? Parce qu'elle paraissait trop belle pour être vrai ? Ou parce qu'elle marquait, d'une certaine manière, le prélude d'un nouveau tournant dans sa relation ? Il refusait d'avouer son secret, traumatisé par les expériences d'un passé insupportable, qu'il souhaitait simplement enfermer dans un coffre et en jeter la clef.  
Alors, en guise d'excuse, il emprisonna tendrement sa femme dans ses bras, et lui offrit une étreinte mélancolique.  
« Je suis désolé », furent les seuls mots qu'il chuchota à son oreille, avant de se vêtir d'un jean et d'une chemise.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Lina.  
\- Je vais prendre l'air, j'en ai besoin.  
\- Tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, confessa Ethan, en plongeant l'espace d'un instant, son regard dans le sien.  
\- … Merci. Alors, je t'attends.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme passa la porte d'entrée et abandonna son épouse. Il fuyait, de la manière la plus lâche qui soit, ses responsabilités.  
Égarée dans ses craintes et ses doutes, Lina ne put retenir ses larmes une fois seule.

La ville, illuminée de ses lumières chaudes et rassurantes, réconforta Ethan qui eut l'impression de se promener dans un autre monde. Les écrans sur les buildings diffusaient continuellement des publicités mettant en scènes les protagonistes d'Héro TV, insistant alors les plus dépensiers à acheter les produits concernés.  
Sans vraiment savoir où il désirait se rendre, l'homme aux yeux bleus longea les ruelles de la métropole, isolé dans un carcan de pensées toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres. Les paroles de Lina tournaient incessamment dans sa tête, et ne cessaient de se stopper sur une phrase spécifique, tel un disque vinyle, se bloquant sur une partie précise du morceau qu'il retransmettait.  
« Je veux t'aider »

\- Mensonges ! hurla-t-il, en plaquant violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Sans le remarquer immédiatement, son errance le conduisit dans une ruelle inhabitée et dénuée de clarté.

\- Allons, pas la peine de vous énerver ainsi, dit une voix faussement mielleuse.  
\- Qui est là ?!

Pour seule réponse, une ombre s'esquissa un peu plus loin, sans pour autant détailler l'apparence de son propriétaire.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Ascelin, prononça le concerné, en divulguant enfin son visage souriant.

Intrigué par cette visite déconcertante, Ethan fixa le nouvel arrivant de haut en bas, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

\- Ethan, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
\- Oui, je sais.  
-... Comment ça ?

Le nouveau venu ne répondit que par un rire, ce qui intrigua Ethan.

\- Répondez-moi !  
\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez utiliser votre pouvoir contre moi ? ricana Ascelin.

Suite à cette question surprenante, un frisson glacial dévala la colonne vertébrale du futur père. Comment cet étrange personnage, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, pouvait savoir son secret ? Cette cachotterie qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit ?!  
Apeuré par la tournure des événements, Ethan sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Toutefois, il tenta de garder un masque impartial et confiant, dans l'espoir de l'intimider.

\- Ne faites pas semblant d'ignorer mes paroles, monsieur Ethan. Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.

S'abstenant de répondre, Ascelin longea de quelques pas la ruelle, attentif à ce qui se trouvait sur le trottoir. Tout en gardant un œil sur sa proie, il observa ensuite les alentours : un cul-de-sac bloquait le passage à l'autre extrémité du lieu. Ethan était pris au piège. Rassuré, Ascelin ranima la conversation.

\- Vous en avez du courage pour mentir à quelqu'un comme moi.  
\- Je ne mens pas. Et de toute façon, je ne vous connais pas ! Alors fichez-moi la paix ! s'énerva Ethan.

Sur ces mots, l'homme aux yeux bleus tourna le dos à son interlocuteur. Cependant, l'impasse un peu plus loin lui fit comprendre qu'il était dorénavant piégé.  
Tandis qu'il attrapait le couvercle d'une poubelle en métal, Ascelin ne prêta aucune attention à Ethan, bien qu'il lui bloquât la sortie. L'attitude décontractée du personnage énigmatique agaça encore plus le futur père, qui voulut retrouver sa femme au plus vite.

\- Laissez-moi passer, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Allons, pourquoi s'emporter de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous voulais du mal.  
\- Je vous ai dis de me laisser passer !

Entendant les cris de sa prochaine victime, les pensées d'Ascelin s'égarèrent malgré tout un bref moment sur le contenu de la poubelle. Une poupée, dont il manquait une jambe et un bras, attendait la venue des éboueurs. Les trous de ses yeux, absents de son petit visage arrondi, fixaient continuellement le xénophobe, la bouche entrouverte. Sa crinière dorée semblait longue de base. Mais sa coiffure irrégulière laissait comprendre que sa propriétaire avait joué à l'apprentie coiffeuse. A l'achat, nul doute qu'elle resplendissait d'une beauté innocente. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, son état se limitait à « sale » et « inutile ».  
L'espace d'un instant, Ascelin vit en cette poupée l'avenir d'une Elizabeth : dégradée, enlaidie, et attendant la mort. Oui, voilà le sort qu'il réserverait à cette humaine si jamais elle avait l'audace de changer Aiden.  
« Changer Aiden », rien que cette idée le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Pourquoi n'utilisez vous pas votre pouvoir pour me pousser ? demanda calmement Ascelin, après s'être souvenu de son principal objectif.  
\- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas de pou...  
\- MENTEUR !, hurla le membre d'Ouroboros.

Excédé par l'obstination d'Ethan, il lança violemment le couvercle de la poubelle sur ce dernier. Par réflexe, l'époux de Lina se protégea en usant de sa capacité, et jeta l'objet argenté un peu plus loin.

\- Ah ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez, rit Ascelin.  
\- Laissez-moi passer maintenant, ou je m'en sers pour vous tuer !  
\- Ah, carrément ? Me tuer ? M'enfin, vous n'oseriez pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre fille apprécie d'avoir un père meurtrier, Next qui plus est.

Cette remarque obligea Ethan à se remettre en question : cet homme n'avait pas vraiment tort. De plus, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais utiliser son pouvoir sur quelqu'un.  
Cependant, que signifiaient ses derniers mots ?

\- Oui, je doute que votre enfant ait confiance en vous. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un Next, développa enfin Ascelin, ayant remarqué l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
\- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Ma fille ne sera jamais au courant.  
\- Je vois. Se cacher pour ne pas être rejeté, c'est regrettable.  
\- Vous ne savez rien de moi, cracha Ethan, irrité.  
\- Oh si. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus, afin de vous aider.  
\- Quoi ?!

La conversation se clôtura ainsi. Ethan lança un regard interrogatif à Ascelin, et remarqua les yeux de ce dernier scintiller d'une lueur bleutée. Par la suite, un flash puissant l'aveugla sans lui laisser le temps de se débattre.

\- Laisse-moi pénétrer ton cœur, murmura une voix.

Quand Ethan ouvrit les yeux, son environnement se changea d'une manière effrayante. Les rues éclairées de Stern Bild avaient disparu, ainsi que la petite ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne restait plus que le néant, un lieu entièrement obscur dont il était le seul habitant.  
Ses poings se serrèrent pour ne pas trembler. Il observa ensuite minutieusement les alentours : du noir, et encore du noir. Pas de début ni de fin. Le vide absolu. La mort ? Cette suggestion le poussa à avancer, et à s'engouffrer dans cet endroit sinistre.  
Marcher, toujours marcher, ne pas fléchir. Un pas après l'autre, continuellement, sans s'arrêter, encore et toujours. Oublier les courbatures dans les jambes, la lourdeur des muscles fatigués, sans négliger la pensée que les douleurs sont la preuve de notre vivant. Ethan garda à l'esprit ses phrases, le motivant à continuer sa route. Mais sans aucune trace du temps qui s'écoulait, il crut marcher une éternité, et son corps, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le sol invisible.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, déclara la même voix que tout à l'heure.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?! s'énerva la victime, en se relevant difficilement.  
\- Parce que ton cœur est souillé par un souvenir ineffaçable.  
\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !  
\- Et tu fuis inlassablement ce souvenir, tu ne parviens pas à l'accepter.

Un crépitement retentit, et une faible lueur orangée réchauffa l'homme aux yeux bleus. En tournant la tête, il découvrit la source de cet éclat apaisant : un cierge se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui.  
Après cette découverte, un autre crépitement résonna, et une autre bougie apparut, à l'opposé de son prédécesseur.

\- Ces bougies te rappellent quelque chose ? interrogea doucement la voix.

Ethan se tût.  
Sans qu'il ne le remarque de suite, ce mutisme fit apparaître plusieurs lettres en capitales sous ses pieds, s'agrandissant considérablement. Quand il baissa enfin la tête, il put y lire le mot « déni », écrit dans une typographie médiévale.

\- Arrêtez ça, siffla Ethan, les mèches de ses cheveux voilant son visage.  
\- Tu veux encore t'enfuir ?  
\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Les deux flammes s'éteignirent brutalement sous les hurlements d'Ethan, l'engouffrant de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Néanmoins, le mot sur le sol demeurait toujours aussi lisible et imposant.  
Affaibli, la victime se laissa tomber à genoux, sans réaliser qu'Ascelin l'observait de haut. C'était lui la voix.  
Ce dernier scruta un instant sa proie avec un sourire mystérieux en coin, lui laissant un peu de répit. Toutefois, même si le membre d'Ouroboros prenait à cœur sa mission, ses pensées ne cessaient de s'égarer sur les événements survenus un peu plus tôt avec Aiden. La pilule s'était entravé dans sa gorge, le sentiment de honte demeurait, et il voulait se venger d'Elizabeth, bien qu'il n'en possédât pas la possibilité. Inconsciemment, cette rancune l'obsédait. S'il existait bien une chose qui l'insupportait, c'était de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.  
Il remua la tête en se remémorant sa tâche. Le moment était mal choisi pour réfléchir.

\- Cesse de te renfermer sur toi-même, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombé sur les mauvaises personnes.  
\- C'est faux, Lina n'est pas une mauvaise personne !  
\- Pourtant, tu refuses de lui dire ton petit secret...  
\- Je veux juste la protéger !

Un silence s'appropria l'environnement, enveloppant Ethan dans une incompréhension : à quoi donc rimait cette sordide mise en scène ?! D'étranges mouvements sur le sol retinrent de nouveau son attention. Le mot « déni » s'effaça pour se transformer en « mensonges ».

\- Ce n'est pas ta femme que tu veux protéger, reprit Ascelin.  
\- Taisez-vous... !  
\- C'est toi.  
\- FERMEZ-LA !

La phrase qu'il ne voulut jamais entendre fut prononcée, directement, sans une once de pitié. Cette douloureuse révélation martela son crâne, l'insistant à plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles. Maudite voix ! Elle ne cherchait qu'à le faire souffrir. Comme tous ceux connaissant son secret. Cependant il n'avait jamais désiré ce fardeau !

\- Ethan ? souffla une voix féminine.

Il discerna ce timbre de voix, mais ne voulut y croire. Pourtant, c'était bien elle. Se tenant devant lui, droite et confiante, Ethan reconnut ce qui fut, jadis, sa mère.  
Elle conservait le physique de ses souvenirs : des cheveux bruns, coupés en carré droit, des yeux de biche, le même nez crochu que son fils et cette longue robe rouge, qui parvenait encore à intriguer Ethan aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?! Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir ! tonna-t-il, quelque peu chamboulé.  
\- Ethan, je viens te donner conseil.  
\- Je ne veux pas de ton conseil, laisse-moi tranquille !  
\- Si tu pries, et implore le pardon du seigneur, tout ira bien. Dieu est compatissant mon fils, Dieu ne juge pas. Parce qu'il aime ses enfants.  
\- TAIS-TOI !

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa mère plaçait tous ses espoirs en Dieu et sa religion. Un moyen d'échapper à la réalité pensait-il. Il se trompait et il en fit les frais. Car en vérité, cette femme, qui vénérait une entité imaginaire, se persuadait que la religion valait plus que le reste, et, fanatique, elle se laissait facilement manipuler par les propos d'une église en soif de richesse.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas prier, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
\- Maman, arrête... !  
\- Tu es dans l'incapacité de prier, parce que le Malin a trouvé refuge dans ton corps... !  
\- C'est faux !

Ascelin, toujours spectateur, comprit alors pourquoi Ethan préférait garder son pouvoir secret. Il s'agissait d'un schéma assez courant chez les Next qui se ralliaient à l'organisation. Des parents qui dénigrent leur progéniture par peur d'une menace, il en existait plus qu'on ne le pensait.

« _Ce sera du gâteau_ », pensa le manipulateur, fier de son exploit.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Ethan, je réciterai une prière salvatrice pour toi. Tu te souviens ? Comme quand tu étais enfant..., conclut la religieuse.  
\- Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

On ne lui demanda pas son avis.  
Tandis que sa mère joignit les mains en fermant les yeux, un chant religieux résonna dans le néant. Dès lors, une vingtaine de statues, à l'effigie de la Sainte Vierge, sortirent brusquement du sol, encerclant alors la victime qui implorait qu'on la laisse tranquille.  
Insensible à sa demande, la femme à la robe rouge prononça enfin une prière.

\- Que Dieu se lève et que ses ennemis soient dispersés; et que fuient, devant lui, ceux qui le haïssent. Comme la fumée s'évanouit, qu'ils disparaissent comme la cire fond devant le feu, qu'ainsi périssent les pécheurs devant la face de Dieu.

Le sourire compatissant de Marie, et ses bras grands ouverts, invitèrent Ethan à se repentir. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Nier sa véritable nature et vivre comme un humain ? Sottises, il avait toujours vécu ainsi depuis ce jour.  
Ce jour...  
Ce terrible jour où...

\- Seigneur, exaucez ma prière. Que mon cri s'élève jusqu'à vous..., continua la fanatique.  
\- Arrête.  
\- Le seigneur soit avec vous...  
\- Bon sang, arrête !  
\- … Et avec votre esprit.  
\- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! cria le fils.

Incapable de retenir sa colère plus longtemps, Ethan enclencha son pouvoir et jeta violemment les vierges de pierres sur sa génitrice. A présent libéré, il se hâta d'aller vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? Comment peux-tu continuer à me faire autant de mal ?! Pauvre garce égoïste que tu es ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais !

Son timbre vibrait de rage et de désespoir.  
Tout en se défoulant sur l'illusion qui s'offrait à lui, le corps d'Ethan émit une lueur plus forte et brillante. Usant de son pouvoir de télékinésie, il fit flotter sa mère dans les airs, dont le visage grimaçant prouvait qu'une force invisible l'étranglait au même instant.

\- Je ne vivrais plus dans ton délire religieux ! Tu m'entends ?!  
\- A... Arrê...  
\- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'arrêter moi aussi, sans que tu y prête attention ?!

L'emprise se resserra, faisant craquer la nuque de la pauvre femme. Le hurlement qui s'ensuivit calma aussitôt Ethan et le poussa à stopper son pouvoir. Le corps inanimé de sa mère s'écrasa alors sourdement sur le sol.  
Il connaissait cette scène. Il l'avait vécue dix ans auparavant.  
Et il venait de la revivre, lui qui ne cherchait qu'à la gommer de sa mémoire. Voilà donc la punition qu'on lui affligeait ? Le sermon de l'éternelle rancœur ?

\- Tu l'as tuée, chuchota cruellement Ascelin.

Ethan ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, sauf le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration, les battements accélérés de son coeur, et les gouttes de sueur s'éclatant sur le sol. Son corps, maintenant engourdi, ne répondait plus aux ordres que lui dictait son cerveau, paralysé par les méfaits de la culpabilité.  
Il était anéanti.

\- Tu vois, les humains sont détestables. Quand ils apprendront ce que tu as fait... Ils te traiteront de monstre. Comme ta pauvre mère, conclut le manipulateur.  
\- Je ne veux pas..., confessa la victime.  
\- Je me doute... Tu sais, il y a plein de Next dans ton cas. Des surhommes, victimes de leur destin. Mais ils s'entraident. Et je peux te mener à eux si tu le souhaites ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher pour...  
\- Hors de question !

Ascelin écarquilla les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu la réponse du Next aux yeux bleus. Il répéta donc sa proposition, mais l'objection resta la même.

\- Comment ça, tu refuses ?! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.  
\- Je pensais vivre en cachant mes pêchés. Effacer les souvenirs qui hantent ma mémoire... Mais c'est impossible... Impossible ! Le passé ne cesse de me rattraper !  
\- Nous t'aiderons à oublier ! Viens avec nous ! Rejoins notre base !  
\- Non. J'en ai assez.

Ascelin n'en revint pas : lui qui, d'habitude, parvenait toujours à rallier les Next à la cause d'Aiden grâce à son pouvoir, il échouait, cette fois-ci, avec Ethan. Cependant, il refusa de lâcher sa proie ainsi, et se pressa d'utiliser de nouveau son don de persuasion. Malheureusement, un flash agressa sa vue, l'empêchant alors d'effectuer quoique ce soit sur le futur père. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, il constata que ce dernier s'était échappé de son illusion.

\- Merde ! Comment a-t-il pu se procurer une telle volonté ?! râla Ascelin, avant de revenir dans le monde réel.

Le membre d'Ouroboros se mordit les lèvres, conscient de son erreur. En réalité, son pouvoir avait bel et bien fonctionné, mais dans le mauvais sens. En effet, le don d'Ascelin était à double tranchant : soit il parvenait à pénétrer l'esprit de sa cible afin de mieux la manipuler, soit il l'emprisonnait dans les mailles de la folie. Et dans le cas d'Ethan, la seconde possibilité paraissait évidente.  
Ascelin se dirigea vers la base : il devait prévenir Aiden au plus vite.

* * *

Aiden fixa durement Ascelin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre d'erreur se produirait.  
Il se leva de son siège, fit quelques pas, puis se mit face à son ami.

\- Tu me déçois, Ascelin.

Certes, Aiden ne frappait pas ses sujets, néanmoins ses mots agissaient aussi douloureusement. Surtout pour son collègue qui ne cherchait que sa satisfaction. Intimidé, Ascelin garda le silence.

\- C'est bien la première fois que ton pouvoir ne marche pas correctement. Tu pensais à autre chose quand c'est arrivé ? se moqua l'aîné, pour cacher sa colère.

Ascelin refusa de l'admettre, mais son supérieur avait raison. Il ne s'était pas assez concentré lors de sa manipulation sur Ethan. « _A qui la faute ?_ », pensa-t-il, frustré de son échec.

\- Serais-tu jaloux de la relation que j'entretiens avec Miss lance ? Allons Ascelin ! Ce n'est qu'une marionnette ! Je peux volontiers te la prêter si tu en prends soin !  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, Aiden. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Demain, à la première heure, je réparerai mes erreurs !  
\- J'y compte bien. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux partisans.  
\- Je sais.

Rassuré, le supérieur posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avant de quitter son bureau, il lui proposa de se reposer au vue de la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Ascelin approuva et laissa Aiden rejoindre Elizabeth.  
Ascelin resta seul dans la pièce.  
« _Ce n'est pas toi que j'envie, Aiden..._ », pensa-t-il.  
Il observa d'un mauvais œil le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Elizabeth rayonnait de joie aux côtés de son chef, et celui-ci semblait partager ce bonheur.  
« _… C'est cette catin !_ »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voici un chapitre dont l'écriture s'est révélée être une véritable partie de plaisir ! Franchement, j'avais les scènes, les dialogues et les images en tête ! De ce fait, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis là dessus, surtout pour le dernier paragraphe ^^ Aviez-vous des doutes sur Ascelin, ou est-ce qu'au contraire, cette révélation vous surprend ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis là dessus ^^_


	10. Chap 9 : Révélations

_Salut tout le monde ! Votre rentrée s'est bien passée j'espère ? Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite "Bonne Chance" pour réussir votre année sans soucis ^^. _  
_Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 9 de "La Triste Mascarade". Un chapitre qui va faire prendre un nouveau tournant à mon histoire, et qui j'espère, vous plaira._

**Kero :** _Pour le double sens du titre du chapitre 8, et bien, en fait, ce n'était pas du tout volontaire XD Mais grâce à toi, je le perçois autrement et ça me plait bien :). Pour les sujets "sensibles", il est vrai que mes histoires en comportent toujours. Pour le cas de TIGER&amp;BUNNY, je trouvais que certain thème de ma fic étaient bel et bien présent dans la série d'origine : de mes souvenirs, j'assimilais toujours les membres d'Ouroboros aux Nazis et en y repensant, c'est en fait à cause de l'arc avec Jake Martinez que j'ai fais le lien. Ce personnage est terrifiant, l'air de rien. Pour ce qui est des traumatismes de l'enfance, on a Yuri avec son père et Barnaby avec ses parents. J'ai repris les idées de base en soit :) _  
_Merci encore pour tes review, ça me fait énormément plaisir de les lire._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Révélations  
**

Assise au comptoir du bar où elle travaillait, Karina attendait l'arrivée de Kotetsu.  
Prise dans un élan de confiance, elle lui avait en effet donné rendez-vous quelques heures auparavant, afin de lui parler d'un sujet « important ».  
Plus motivée que jamais, elle ne cessait de se lancer des phrases encourageantes : « _Tout ira bien_ », « _Au moins, je serais fixée !_ », « _Rien ne dit qu'il refusera !_ ».  
La dernière phrase résonna difficilement en elle. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le liquide dans son verre. Sa mine resplendissait, bien qu'une pointe d'angoisse se dissimulât dans son regard.  
Les choses s'apprêtaient à changer.

\- Karina ? prononça une voix familière.

L'interpellée sursauta, manquant de renverser sa boisson sur le comptoir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur.

\- Ah te voilà enfin, Kotetsu, formula simplement la blonde.  
\- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, dit celui-ci, en prenant place à ses côtés.  
\- Non, tu es à l'heure pour une fois.

Un petit sourire nerveux, se voulant à la base taquin, se dessina sur le visage de la Rose. Voilà qu'elle commençait à perdre son calme.

\- Alors ? De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ?  
\- Heu, et bien …

Elle déglutit.  
Même si elle s'était préparée à ce jour, elle ne savait pourtant pas comment aborder le sujet. Certes, il lui arrivait de s'entraîner devant son miroir en prononçant des phrases maintes fois lues dans les romans d'amour, et en adoptant une attitude calme et posée, cependant, elle se rendait rapidement compte que son existence ne ressemblait à rien à ces histoires fictives.  
Malgré un visage à l'apparence détendu, Karina ne pouvait à présent retenir son coeur de battre la chamade.  
Comment devait-elle commencer ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas encore le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer ?  
Non.  
Faire marche arrière signifiait fuir, et cela, la jeune femme se le refusait absolument.

\- Oh, laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as besoin d'un avis pour une chanson que tu as écrite ! lança soudainement Kotetsu, tout sourire.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça..., balbutia la blonde, déconcentrée.  
\- Ah ? Besoin d'un conseil pour une de tes danses, alors ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- C'est sûr que tu aurais choisi la mauvaise personne. Hum, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air anxieuse.  
\- Pas du tout ! Arrête avec tes questions, enfin !

Le Tigre sursauta, à moitié étonné de la réaction de Karina. Néanmoins, il se détendit quand elle s'excusa de sa réaction. Il comprit que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

\- Écoute Kotetsu... Ce dont j'aimerais te faire part n'est pas facile à aborder..., commença-t-elle, en plongeant ses yeux, une nouvelle fois, dans son verre.  
\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, depuis longtemps.

Karina releva la tête, offrant ainsi au vétéran son plus triste sourire. La dernière marche de l'escalier allait bientôt être enjambée, et tout en haut reposerait la réponse à cette question qu'elle ne cessait de se poser : « _Ai-je une chance ?_ ».  
Elle attendit, espérant inconsciemment que son amour secret lui fasse gagner du temps. Elle pensait qu'il lui poserait d'autres questions, ou plaisanterait, ou même s'emporterait, qu'importe, elle voulait simplement gagner du temps.  
Hélas, Kotetsu demeurait maintenant silencieux, le regard figé sur celui de la Rose.  
Lui aussi, il attendait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer sans que ce ne soit confus, dit-elle enfin.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, prends ton temps. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir !

Karina acquiesça calmement, triant dans sa tête les mots qu'elle devait prononcer. Le plus important, c'était d'être claire, et d'éviter toute source de malentendu.  
Mais, tandis qu'elle commençait à trouver les mots, des vibrations sur son poignet l'éjectèrent subitement de ses pensées.

\- Hum ? On dirait qu'on a besoin de toi, conclut le Tigre.

Évidemment qu'on avait besoin de ses services et qu'on la sollicitait. Mais elle dans tout cela ? Ne pouvait-elle pas songer, l'espace d'un instant, à se confesser ? Demeurait-elle prisonnière d'un cercle sans fin, qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments ?  
Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette idée. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle détestait son travail d'héroïne.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, c'est tout simplement affreux ! Où sont donc les héros quand on a besoin d'eux ?! s'écria une voix, en provenance de la télé au-dessus du comptoir.

Les deux Next reconnurent la voix nasillarde du présentateur de Hero TV. L'écran montrait alors un bâtiment quelconque d'une dizaine de mètres, où se trouvait au sommet un jeune homme au regard éteint.

\- Si les héros n'arrivent pas à temps, cet homme va...  
\- Karina ! s'exclama Kotetsu.  
\- Oui, oui, j'y vais !

Sans un mot de plus, la blonde quitta le bar aussi vite qu'elle le put, maudissant cet homme suicidaire qui venait de tout gâcher.

* * *

Revêtue en Blue Rose, Karina chevaucha sa moto et emprunta plusieurs routes avant d'arriver à destination. Les médias et les plus curieux se révélèrent bien plus rapides qu'elle. Elle fixa les alentours : Origami Cyclone se trouvait au pied du bâtiment, tandis que Dragon Kid peinait à trouver une entrée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna la Rose à sa cadette.  
\- Il a bloqué l'accès ! Impossible de passer par les entrées principales ! répondit celle-ci, affolée.

Karina lâcha un juron discret, puis jeta un œil aux portes du bâtiment : Pao-Lin avait raison, elles semblaient verrouillées, en plus d'être bloquées par de lourds objets de l'autre côté. Passer par là se révélait donc impossible pour les héros présents sur le terrain.

\- Bon sang ! Où sont Rock Bison et Fire Emblem quand on a besoin d'eux ?! pesta la jeune femme.  
\- Oh mais regardez ! Ne serait-ce pas Sky High arrivant à la rescousse ?! s'écria le présentateur.

Avec un peu de concentration, Karina aperçut effectivement le chevalier du ciel se diriger vers le jeune homme.

\- Tout va bien se passer maintenant ! lança Sky High à celui-ci.  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Sans laisser le temps au héros de réagir, une lueur bleutée enveloppa le suicidaire. D'un seul regard, et uniquement par la force de sa volonté, il jeta violemment Sky High contre le building d'en face. Naturellement chanceux, Keith s'en sortit simplement avec une migraine, qui lui fit néanmoins tourner la tête. La douleur l'interdisant de bouger, son corps s'engourdit suite à cette attaque.

\- Voilà un retournement de situation incroyable, chers téléspectateurs ! Notre victime est un Next ! Et il a terrassé notre bon vieux Sky High ! s'excita le commentateur de l'émission.

Les poings de Karina se serrèrent : elle devait agir rapidement. Elle analysa les alentours, prête à exécuter un acte démesuré. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, il ne tarderait pas à faire le grand saut.  
Cependant, deux questions s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête : Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il ?!

« _Qu'importe, autant en profiter !_ », se dit-elle, en enclenchant son pouvoir.

\- Blue Rose ! Que vas-tu faire ?! s'inquiéta Dragon Kid.

Karina ne lui répondit pas. De la glace s'évada de sa main aussitôt après la question de Pao-Lin. Cette dernière comprit alors l'objectif de son aînée.

\- Attendez ! cria une voix.

Une femme au ventre rond rejoignit l'héroïne, à bout de souffle.  
Blue Rose la scruta d'un air étonné : c'était la première fois qu'un civil parvenait à l'approcher aussi facilement.

\- Éloignez-vous ! ordonna Karina.  
\- Non ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! implora l'arrivante.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la fan inconsciente !  
\- Non ! Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Cet homme en haut, c'est mon époux ! Il s'appelle Ethan !

Avait-elle bien entendu ?! Si cela s'avérait exact, tirer des informations sur les pouvoirs de ce Next serait utile.

\- Votre époux ? Vous savez quel est son pouvoir dans ce cas ?  
\- N-Non, pas vraiment...

Karina soupira. Cette femme ne l'aiderait pas finalement. Cependant, le visage de cette dernière, ravagé par la tristesse, la mit mal à l'aise. Et quand son regard s'attarda sur son ventre, la blonde comprit qu'il ne fallait pas traîner.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne mourra pas.  
\- Je vous en supplie, je dois venir avec vous ! Peut-être m'écoutera-t-il !  
\- C'est de la folie, vous êtes enceinte ! Laissez-moi faire ! Dites-moi juste votre nom !  
\- Je veux venir avec vous !  
\- Votre nom !

La future mère releva la tête, prête à fondre en larmes. Le temps était compté, et elle savait qu'elle en faisait perdre à Blue Rose. Elle se résigna, après plusieurs secondes de silence, et finit par répondre.

\- Lina. Je m'appelle Lina..., murmura-t-elle.

La Rose lui adressa un sourire rassurant en guise de remerciement. Les bras le long du buste, la glace qui s'échappait de ses mains fit pression sur le sol, lui permettant alors de s'élever de plus en plus.

* * *

Du haut de la bâtisse, Ethan scrutait l'horizon. Aussi resplendissant et animé que soit Stern Bild, il ne réussissait plus à reconnaître les environs. Le temps n'était plus qu'un mot sans définition à présent.  
Quelle heure affichait la grande horloge ? Il n'arrivait pas à la lire.  
Plus rien n'avait de sens désormais. Il était un meurtrier, un bourreau qui ne cessait de fuir son pêché. Qui lui accorderait sa confiance ? Qui accepterait de vivre avec un Next tueur ?  
Il ne retint pas ses larmes.  
Après tout, il allait sauter, et abandonner cette pénible existence. La folie l'encourageait d'ailleurs à franchir le pas, mais une chose le retenait encore : l'arrivée, improbable, de Lina. Si son épouse prenait la peine de venir ici... Cela prouverait que la nature d'Ethan ne comptait pas.  
Cependant, l'ombre de la démence balaya rapidement tous ses espoirs : elle ne viendrait pas.  
Le Next fit un pas, se rapprochant considérablement de la mort. Il jeta un œil en bas, les cheveux au vent. La marée de monde l'empêchait de distinguer leur identité. Mais il reconnut celle de l'héroïne Blue Rose, qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

\- Arrêtez ça, Ethan ! clama la jeune femme de glace.

Étonné d'entendre son nom des lèvres de l'héroïne, le concerné hésita à enclencher son pouvoir. Intrigué de savoir d'où elle le connaissait, il préféra attendre encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi fuir alors qu'on vous attend ?! demanda Karina.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je ne suis qu'un fardeau ! s'emporta-t-il.  
\- Et qui l'a décidé ?! Être un Next n'empêchera pas votre femme de vous aimer !

Ethan écarquilla les yeux. La dernière phrase agit comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Comment cette Next connaissait-elle Lina ?

\- Vous connaissez mon épouse... ?!  
\- Plus ou moins, elle voulait m'accompagner.

Karina atterrit en haut du bâtiment. Le jeune homme la fixait sans un mot, ce qui l'incita à rester sur ses gardes. Son regard semblait perdu sur un point invisible, et l'héroïne discerna des larmes dans ses billes bleutées.

\- Elle voulait vous accompagner..., répéta-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, maintenant trop lourdes à porter. Lina était bel et bien venue, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu douter de ses sentiments ? Pourquoi s'était-il éprit du jeu de la folie ?  
Un sentiment de honte se mêla à celui de la joie. En ce monde ici bas, quelqu'un l'aimait en toute sincérité.

* * *

Les pompiers embarquèrent Ethan, une fois la raison revenue. Bien qu'il ne fût plus prisonnier de la fureur, des séquelles perduraient sur lui : ses yeux, rougis par la fatigue et les pleurs, le prouvaient.  
A côté du camion rouge se tint une Lina tourmentée, inquiète de l'état de son époux.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant. Il aura un suivi psychologique qui l'aidera à remonter la pente, expliqua sereinement Blue Rose.  
\- Oui, je vous remercie...

La future mère sourit tristement à l'héroïne, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Tant de questions résidaient en son esprit.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas... Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, avoua-t-elle enfin.  
\- Peut-être avait-il peur. Peur que vous le rejetiez, supposa Karina.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !  
\- Il faudra en discuter avec lui, quand il sera apte à en parler. Je suis certaine que maintenant qu'il sait que vous ne l'abandonnerez pas, il se confiera.

Pour clôturer cette discussion, Blue Rose adressa un sourire rassurant à Lina. Cette dernière le lui rendit, éternellement reconnaissante.

* * *

Le calme revenu, Blue Rose se dirigea vers les studios pour se changer, mais se stoppa en apercevant Barnaby.

\- En retard à ce que je vois, lança Karina, d'un air taquin.  
\- Du tout. J'ai préféré te laisser gagner. Tu chutes dans le classement, tu te ramollis ? se défendit le jeune homme.  
\- Toi ? Me laisser gagner des points alors que tu ne penses qu'à ça ?! Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui vieillis ?

Barnaby pesta gentiment : peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement tort dans le fond.

\- J'aimerais te demander un service, Barnaby.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Ça me gêne de te demander ça... Mais pourrais-tu me donner l'adresse de Kotetsu ?

La mine relaxée du blond s'aggrava soudainement. Il savait que sa rivale ressentait quelque chose envers son ancien collègue, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle en viendrait à demander son adresse. Il l'observa silencieusement : son expression nerveuse et ses joues pourpres la trahissaient.

\- Pourquoi me demander cela ? Fire Emblem et Rock Bison semblent plus aptes à te rendre ce service.  
\- Ils ne sont pas là, se contenta de dire Karina, en détournant le regard.

En réalité, c'est parce qu'elle connaissait bien Barnaby. Et entre les trois, il était le seul à ne pas se montrer indiscret avec des questions à répétition.  
Le concerné réfléchit un instant, puis soupira avant de noter l'adresse de Kotetsu sur un bout de papier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil peina à se montrer : caché par des nuages gris et imposants, l'astre de lumière ne parvenait pas à dévoiler sa somptueuse couleur chatoyante. Bien qu'il réussît néanmoins à réchauffer la métropole sans trop de difficulté, celle-ci se voyait, malgré tout, recouverte d'un drap de tristesse à cause de l'arrivée imminente de la pluie. Un véritable climat contradictoire. La saison estivale était, après tout, loin d'être terminée.

Sur un trottoir quelconque marchait une Karina anxieuse. Les yeux rivés sur la note contenant l'adresse de Kotetsu, elle ne pouvait retenir les chaînes de l'inquiétude la capturer. Certes, elle se sentait prête à admettre ses sentiments, mais était-elle préparée à accepter son regard ? Sa réaction ? Et surtout sa réponse ?  
Elle tenta de visualiser l'attitude qu'adopterait Kotetsu après un « Je t'aime », et s'adressa un « idiote ! » aussitôt : les visions que dessinait son subconscient n'étaient pas objectifs. En effet, telle une enfant croyant inexorablement à l'amour réciproque du prince charmant, la Rose ne cessait d'imaginer le Tigre répondre positivement à ses sentiments, avec un sourire noble au coin des lèvres.  
Seulement, ce Kotetsu là n'était en réalité qu'une chimère à la réaction fantasmagorique. Elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle y croyait.

Jonglant entre la note et les noms de rue, Karina continua sa recherche pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle longea ensuite une route, emprunta une ruelle, et arriva enfin devant une plaque bleu-roi, où reposait un nom identique à celui écrit sur sa feuille. Sa destination se rapprochait incontestablement, et l'envie de faire marche arrière avec.  
Toutefois, fuir ne mènerait à rien.  
Après une profonde inspiration, la blonde traversa divers pâtés de maisons, en gardant un œil sur les numéros qu'affichaient celles-ci. Chaque pas lui donnait l'occasion de s'inquiéter encore plus quant aux prochains événements à venir.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la vitre d'un magasin, et y observa minutieusement son reflet : ses cheveux, coiffés d'une queue de cheval sur le coté, resplendissaient naturellement. Habillée sobrement, elle portait une petite veste en cuir, s'arrêtant aux coudes et aux bas des côtes par dessus un long tee-shirt blanc. Ses jambes se cachaient dans une paire de collants foncés, et un mini short, arrivant mi-cuisses, complétait la tenue. A ses pieds, la teinte marron de ses rangers brillait encore, preuve de leur achat récent.  
Suite à cette analyse, la jeune femme se sentit rassurée : au moins, elle ne ressemblait pas à une souillon.  
Elle reprit donc sa route avec cette idée en tête, et distingua, un peu plus loin, un bâtiment portant le même numéro que sur sa note.  
C'était là.

La Rose balaya le lieu du regard. Le calme qui y régnait n'avait rien de lugubre ou d'inquiétant, mais instinctivement, son cœur s'accéléra une fois face à l'appartement de Kotetsu. Elle secoua la tête, et franchit les marches du petit escalier devant l'entrée.  
Aussi banale soit-elle, jamais une porte lui parut si imposante et menaçante que celle-ci. Comme si elle lui ordonnait de faire demi-tour.  
Il n'en fut rien.  
A la place, Karina ravala difficilement sa salive, et dirigea son poing vers la porte. Après un moment de réflexion, elle finit par la frapper timidement deux fois.  
Cependant, personne ne répondit.

« _Serait-il sorti ?_ », songea-t-elle, avant de taper avec plus d'assurance.

Elle patienta quelques secondes, qui s'allongèrent en minutes. Mais elle comprit qu'insister ne servirait à rien.  
Encore une occasion qui lui glissait bêtement entre les doigts.  
Déçue, elle tourna les talons, prête à partir. Néanmoins, une intonation venant de l'autre côté de la porte la stoppa net.

\- Deux secondes, j'arrive !

Karina reconnut aussitôt la voix de Kotetsu, et se hâta de retourner à sa place initiale. Les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude, elle se mordit les lèvres un instant : la dernière occasion de s'éclipser se présenta à elle. Elle déclina finalement cette ultime chance.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Kotetsu intrigué.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour qu... Karina ?!

A l'entente de son nom, la blonde tenta difficilement d'adopter une attitude posée et confiante. Elle regarda ensuite le vétéran, et se lança :

\- Bonjour Kotetsu. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Tu veux entrer ?

Karina acquiesça timidement, et retira ses chaussures pour pénétrer dans l'appartement de Wild Tiger. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme se retrouva dans un salon plutôt bien espacé : au centre de la pièce reposait un canapé face à une petite table basse, où plusieurs canettes de bière vides attendaient qu'on les jette. Préférant ne faire aucune remarque, la Rose glissa le regard vers la droite, et y vit une petite cuisine dont la vaisselle débordait exagérément de l'évier. Ces images, typiquement masculines, arracha une moue blasée sur son visage : décidément, la solitude n'arrangeait en rien les manières de Kotetsu.

\- Désolé pour le désordre ! s'excusa ce dernier, en s'empressant de jeter les canettes vides.  
\- Y'a pas de mal, j'aurais dû te prévenir de ma visite. Excuse-moi.  
\- T'en fais pas, va ! Et installe-toi si tu veux.

Suite à cette proposition, la blonde vint s'asseoir sur le canapé sans dire un mot, tandis que Kotetsu partit en direction de la cuisine. Attendant que ce dernier prenne place à son tour, elle observa une dernière fois son entourage : un grand meuble devant elle affichait plusieurs photos de famille. Son regard s'attrista quand celui-ci s'attarda sur un cadre montrant le vétéran et sa défunte épouse : leur sourire brillait de sincérité et de bonheur, et l'amour se lisait dans leurs yeux. Alors pourquoi dût-il être si éphémère ? Au fond d'elle-même, Karina se sentait désolée pour Kotetsu, car même s'il souriait souvent, son sourire n'était pas aussi resplendissant que sur ces clichés.  
Et en aucune façon, Karina ne souhaitait remplacer cette femme. Cela aurait été trop présomptueux et immature de sa part.

Remarquant qu'il ne revenait pas, et qu'un silence plutôt morose s'installait, elle essaya de lancer une conversation.

\- Tu étais occupé tout à l'heure ?  
\- Hum ? Pas à proprement parlé, j'étais au téléphone avec Kaede.  
\- Elle va bien ?  
\- Oui, très !

Il rejoignit enfin Karina, deux canettes à la main, et lui en tendit une.

\- Une limonade, ça te tente ? Je n'ai plus que ça en boisson non alcoolisée.  
\- Ah, merci c'est gentil..., murmura Karina, en l'acceptant.

Les lèvres du Tigre s'étirèrent légèrement. Il décapsula sa bière, s'assit silencieusement, et avala trois bonnes gorgées d'alcool.  
Cet incessant mutisme joua sur les nerfs de Karina : pourquoi, diable, ne parlait-il pas ?

\- Je te dérange ? lança-t-elle, dans un ton presque froid.

Cette question imprévisible manqua d'étouffer Kotetsu.

\- Pas du tout !, s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Tu sembles pourtant ailleurs... C'est rare de ta part, d'habitude il faut te menacer pour que tu te taises.

Le vétéran rit doucement à cette remarque, encourageant Karina à l'imiter. Au fond, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'adopter une expression si déprimante.  
Kotetsu tourna la tête, et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

\- Kotetsu ?  
\- Excuse-moi. Ce n'est rien ! dit-il enfin. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, tu continues tes études en septembre ?

Décidément, il n'aimait pas parler de ses soucis. Cette attitude vexa Karina, néanmoins, elle dut faire profil bas. Hors de question de se montrer insistante et se donner une image de fouineuse.

\- Oui, j'ai eu mon année, confirma-t-elle. De justesse, mais je l'ai eu.  
\- De justesse ?  
\- On va dire que je ne me suis pas « donnée à fond », à cause de mes activités.  
\- Je vois... Peut-être devrais-tu alléger ton emploi du temps, non ?

Elle arqua les sourcils, attendant qu'il développe son idée.

\- Faire autant de choses est tout en ton honneur. Mais je pense que tu devrais faire une pause dans certaines activités. Celle au bar, par exemple, expliqua Wild Tiger.

La dernière phrase agit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cette proposition manquait de sens pour Karina. Elle refusait d'abandonner son travail de chanteuse au bar. La connaissait-il, finalement ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant jamais caché que son rêve consistait à devenir une idole reconnue. Vivre de sa passion était un rêve qu'elle prenait au sérieux, et Kotetsu osait lui conseiller de quitter cet environnement ? Cette idée était inconcevable ! Surtout que c'était grâce à ce petit boulot qu'elle pouvait garder contact avec lui. Ne le comprenait-il pas ?

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ne pas arrêter d'être une héroïne ? tonna-t-elle, offensée.  
\- Tu peux le faire aussi. Mais pour être honnête, ça ne me plairait pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

\- J'ai vu tes prouesses hier, à la télé. T'as réussi à empêcher un Next de faire le grand saut ! Et t'as même pas cherché à l'attaquer, t'as su le toucher par les mots. C'était épatant !  
\- Hum...  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tes actes sont dignes d'une héroïne.  
\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça !, s'énerva Blue Rose.

Un silence oppressant profita de l'occasion pour dresser un mur invisible entre les deux Next. Kotetsu écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Karina le fixa d'une mine grave. Plusieurs secondes, s'apparentant à des minutes, tournèrent dans le vide, laissant le duo dans une atmosphère pesante.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Kotetsu. Tu ne comprends jamais rien !, formula tristement la blonde, sans détourner le regard. Je me fiche de cette image que je donne autour de moi, à travers les médias : ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est que « Blue Rose », une héroïne qui porte un masque invisible !

Les mots s'évadèrent de ses lèvres, se libérant alors de la cage où on les retenait prisonniers depuis bien trop longtemps. Karina comprit que ces aveux n'étaient que le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire qui ne tarderait pas à commencer.  
Elle dévisagea un bref instant l'homme qu'elle aimait : son expression demeurait stupéfaite.  
Et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- C'est vrai... J'apprécie mon travail d'héroïne, reprit-elle. Mais j'aime encore plus celui que je fais au bar : il me permet d'imaginer ce que pourrait être ma vie si je réalisais mon rêve, et...

Elle s'arrêta en plein élan, à deux doigts de se confesser sur ses sentiments. Néanmoins, franchir la dernière barrière n'était pas si simple que cela, et le regard insistant du Tigre n'arrangeait en rien les choses.  
Mais il fallait se lancer.  
Il fallait oser.  
Rien n'avancerait sinon, et cette idée était encore pire que de recevoir un refus.

\- Et... ? répéta Kotetsu.

Karina se mordit les lèvres.  
Si seulement avouer son amour pouvait être si simple. Ne pas ressentir cette boule au ventre, la gorge se nouer, le corps trembler... Comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Évidemment, si cela se déroulait toujours ainsi, aussi facilement, une déclaration n'aurait plus d'intérêt.  
Alors, elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mais surtout, si j'arrêtais... je n'aurai plus l'occasion de te voir.  
\- Me voir... ?  
\- Depuis que tu as rejoins la Second League, plus rien n'est pareil... Nous... Non, je ne te vois presque plus. Plus rien n'a de sens... Je ne peux plus autant te crier dessus, ni discuter avec toi à chaque fin de mission... Rire de tes gaffes, dissimuler mon amusement en te traitant d'imbécile...

L'expression de l'homme s'aggrava à l'entente de cette confession. Mais Karina ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre.

\- C'est pour ça que... Que je ne veux pas arrêter mon activité au bar ! Je veux continuer à te voir, à discuter de tout et de rien, te traiter d'idiot... Je...  
\- Karina...  
\- Non, laisse-moi finir... !

Kotetsu obéit, même s'il craignait le pire pour la suite. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi ce sujet arrivait-il si soudainement ?  
Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il se remémora soudainement son rendez-vous d'hier, au bar : d'abord, elle lui confiait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, et aujourd'hui, elle revenait chez lui sans prévenir. Tout s'éclaircissait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête... Toutes ces choses ont tellement d'importance pour moi... Je... Je t'aime Kotetsu ! balbutia enfin la Rose, le visage carmin.

Le cœur du vétéran s'accéléra si soudainement, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il résonna dans toute la pièce.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ne me tuez pas ! XD Un peu de suspense ça ne fait pas de mal... ou pas. _  
_Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! :) _  
_Tchous' !_


	11. Chap 10 : Le Symbolisme de la Rose Bleue

**Disclaimer :** Hormis mes OCs, l'univers et les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent aux studios Sunrise, Keichi Satô, et Masakazu Katsura (ça en fait du monde !)  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit !

_Hey la compagnie ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 10 de La Triste Mascarade. Un chapitre qui va finaliser le "premier arc" de mon récit si je puis dire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_**Haruka :** Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Pour te répondre, je ne compte en aucun cas impliquer une romance entre Barnaby et Kotetsu... Je n'apprécie pas spécialement ce couple en plus de le trouver "banal" (je veux dire ça dans le sens qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fanfiction sur eux) =S Par contre, il m'arrive de jouer -de temps en temps- sur les ambiguïtés au même titre que la série. Mais ça s'arrête là. Donc je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à voir du Barnaby/Kotetsu é_è"_  
_Pour ce qui est du Kotetsu/Karina... Et bien je t'invite à lire ce chapitre dès que tu le pourras/voudras, histoire de ne pas spoiler xD_

_**Kero :** Désolée de t'avoir torturé à coup de suspense :p Voila enfin la suite ! Pour être honnête, moi aussi je trouvais le passage d'Ethan légèrement rapide. Cependant, j'avais peur de faire un chapitre trop long si je me décidais d'entamer un combat entre lui et Karina. De plus, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire les scènes d'actions et surtout les scènes de persuasion. C'est simple, je trouve ça extrêmement long et difficile d'arriver à faire changer d'avis un personnage (surtout s'il est de nature têtue XD). Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à développer ce côté là.  
C'est super sympa de lire tes théories en tout cas ! N'hésite pas à continuer si tu en as d'autres :D_

_Et sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre X : Le Symbolisme de la Rose Bleue**

« Je t'aime Kotetsu ! »  
Bien qu'elle soit désormais d'une banalité effrayante, cette phrase eut pourtant l'effet d'une bombe, et enveloppa Kotetsu dans une incompréhension chaotique. Le rythme rapide des battements de son cœur troublèrent le silence qui s'était jusque-là imposé en maître.  
De nombreuses questions sans réponse s'infiltrèrent dans son subconscient, n'hésitant aucunement à en inviter d'autres. Rêvait-il ? Devenait-il fou ?  
Il baissa le regard en direction de la cause à ce malaise : Karina affichait maintenant un voile pourpre sur son visage. Ses deux disques de bronzes hésitaient entre fixer le sol, ou l'homme à qui elle venait d'adresser cet aveu. Le silence, de plus en plus pesant, l'incita à se tourner vers le deuxième choix.  
Néanmoins, rien ne changea. Ce mutisme demeurait toujours plus lourd avec son ambiance aux tons mélancoliques et désagréables, et Kotetsu restait abasourdi par cette révélation.  
Que pensait-il en cet instant précis ? Lui-même n'aurait pu offrir une réponse valable, tant ses pensées ne cessaient de se mêler à la surprise, incapable de faire la part des choses.

\- T-Tout va bien ?, bégaya Blue Rose.

L'intonation de la jeune femme le ramena sur terre. Dans un souffle bref, le vétéran tenta d'adopter une mine plus décontractée : peut-être avait-il mal compris. Les quiproquos le connaissaient bien, après tout.

\- Je crois. Mais quand tu dis m'aimer, c'est dans le sens « amitié » ?

Karina baissa à demi ses paupières. Même si elle avait prédit cette question, elle ne s'était absolument pas doutée de la douleur qu'elle infligerait. Ses pupilles se relevèrent lentement, l'observant alors tristement. Jamais l'expression de Kotetsu ne lui aura paru si amère, emprunte d'une mélancolie indéchiffrable.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Le cœur agité du vétéran s'arrêta brusquement en pleine course, l'espace d'une seconde. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Comment garder sa lucidité après de telles révélations ? Il essaya de trouver une solution en dévisageant la Rose, puis renonça en n'y voyant que du malaise sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolée si je te choque, dit-t-elle.  
\- Et je m'excuse d'être si silencieux... Mais... Enfin, oui, ça m'étonne d'entendre ça de ta part.

Karina ne détourna pas le regard, et attendit qu'il continue dans la lancée. Cependant, à la place, Kotetsu quitta le canapé et lâcha un soupir énigmatique.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'homme, sans pour autant la regarder.  
\- Bientôt trois ans..., déclara l'amoureuse, en fixant maintenant sa canette.  
\- Je vois.

Troublée par cette réponse inattendue, elle commença à regretter son acte : l'attitude de Kotetsu n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Pire, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une vulgaire réplique sans âme. Où Diable se trouvait son éternel sourire benêt ? Pourquoi conservait-il cette allure si froide et inquiétante ? Et surtout... Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Fuyait-il ?  
Où donc errait le « vrai » Kotetsu, à présent ?

\- Regarde-moi, murmura Karina.  
\- Hum ? Tu as dis qu...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Avec une rapidité déroutante, la jeune femme se plaça devant Wild Tiger, et afficha une mine sérieuse, à la limite effrayante.

\- Regarde-moi ! répéta-t-elle, avec plus d'assurance.

Involontairement, il obéit à cet ordre soudain.  
Dans le regard qu'il adressait à Karina, brûlait une flamme de nostalgie et de rancœur. Il connaissait ce genre de scène : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait une jeune femme lui avouer ses sentiments. La dernière fois remontait à un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, et c'est cette confession qui marqua le prologue de son histoire avec « elle ».  
Tomoe.  
Une magnifique histoire soudainement transformée en une affreuse tragédie.  
« _Comment réagirais-tu en voyant ça ?_ », pensa alors le Tigre, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolé Karina, murmura Kotetsu.

Il porta doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la concernée, avant de lui adresser un regard empli de tristesse. Dans les yeux de la Rose brillait une lueur d'appréhension, mêlée à un naïf espoir d'un retour positif.  
Mais elle savait au fond.  
Elle savait que la véritable réponse serait tout autre. Pourtant son cœur, têtu, tentait de la rassurer en lui offrant l'espérance d'une romance réciproque.  
Les perles du Tigre la ramenèrent de force à la réalité : comment rester rêveuse à la vue d'une expression si durement mélancolique ? L'éternel habituel silence reprit sa place initiale, invitant par la même occasion Kotetsu à relever sa main gauche. Il dévoila alors à Karina sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu vois cette bague... ? Elle continue de symboliser mon amour pour ma défunte épouse. Ce que tu m'as dis me touche énormément, et je te le dis en toute sincérité... Mais...

Au fil des mots que prononçait le vétéran, la jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette histoire d'alliance ? Un sentiment de honte blanchit sa peau, jusque là écarlate, et ses jambes, qu'elle ne sentait plus, semblèrent abandonner soudainement son corps.

\- Mais je ne peux accepter tes sentiments. Je n'aimerais qu'une seule personne dans ma vie. Je suis désolé...

Les ultimes paroles sonnèrent comme les cloches d'une cathédrale annonçant l'apocalypse.  
Karina attendit quelques secondes, pensant qu'il rajouterait autre chose, et releva la tête en constatant que non. Il acheva ses propos en retirant sa main droite de son épaule. Karina entrouvrit les lèvres... et les referma aussitôt.  
Chercher à se justifier ne servait à rien, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait rivaliser face à l'amour puissant qu'éprouvait Kotetsu envers Tomoe.  
Ne voulant pas insister davantage, elle lui adressa simplement un sourire.

\- Je te remercie pour ta sincérité, formula-t-elle. J'espère juste que rien ne changera entre nous.  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Je serais toujours là si tu en a besoin ! Et je continuerai à venir te rendre visite au bar !

Karina garda ses lèvres étirées, et lui adressa un faible « merci » en retour. Néanmoins, il ajouta :

\- Mais ça ira toi ?

Le visage de la jeune femme afficha une mine surprise, puis afficha faiblement un nouveau sourire.

\- Bien sûr que ça ira !, s'exclama-t-elle, tout en regardant ailleurs. De toute façon, c'était idiot de ma part de laisser ces sentiments se développer comme ça. Pour un homme bien plus âgé que moi en plus.

Elle étouffa un petit rire nerveux : elle se sentait idiote à se dévoiler ainsi devant l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
L'homme qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une gamine..., conclut-elle.  
\- Non, rétorqua Kotetsu.

Karina fronça tristement les sourcils, étonnée d'entendre une réponse si immédiate de sa part. Il la regarda sérieusement, la posture droite et assurée, et argumenta :

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme une enfant, Karina. Mais comme une jeune femme.

Déconcertée par cette explication, la blonde porta une main à sa bouche sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse d'entendre ce genre de chose de sa part, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à retenir la douleur qui s'emparait de son coeur.  
« _Tu es horrible de me faire subir ça, Kotetsu._ », se dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, derrière un énième sourire hypocrite.  
L'amour est un sentiment contradictoire : il arrive à nous émouvoir et à nous rendre heureux, tout en nous brisant le cœur. Angélique ou Démoniaque ? Personne ne pourra lui donner un juste titre matérialiste, car l'amour est une entité à la fois ni bonne, ni mauvaise.

\- C'est gentil, merci.  
\- Je suis sincère !

« _Et c'est pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal..._ », pensa la Rose, en conservant son masque joyeux. Rester ici ne tarderait cependant pas à briser son bouclier, elle devait donc partir au plus vite. Pleurer devant le vétéran s'avérerait trop humiliant pour elle.  
Et surtout, cela ne changerait en rien les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard.

\- Je vais y aller ! déclara Karina, en mettant les mains derrière le dos.  
\- D'accord. A bientôt alors ?  
\- O-Oui.

Dissimuler une voix qui tremble n'avait rien d'évident. Toutefois, Kotetsu ne le remarqua pas, et la raccompagna à l'entrée. De son côté, la jeune femme remit ses chaussures, puis, après un soupir discret, se tourna une dernière fois vers Wild Tiger.

\- Au... Au revoir Kotetsu ! Et... Désolée de t'avoir importuné.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas importuné. Merci d'être passée, ce fut... un plaisir.

Elle lui adressa un ultime sourire trompeur, et quitta définitivement la demeure.  
Kotetsu observa un long moment la porte qui s'était refermée sur lui, les pensées égarées dans le flux de souvenirs. Finalement il soupira, se gratta la nuque, et retourna au salon pour finir sa bière.  
« _Karina ne semblait pas déçue de ma réponse..._ », se dit-t-il, en avalant plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson. Il s'arrêta en repensant à cette révélation, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague,  
En se remémorant ses souvenirs en compagnie de Karina, il comprit : ses étranges rougissements, l'agression dans certaines de ses phrases, son étrange comportement lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle... Tout devenait évident aux yeux de l'homme, qui se sentait à présent stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué depuis « bientôt trois ans ».  
Il baissa la tête, et son attention se porta sur la photo de Tomoe. L'éternel sourire qui reposait sur le visage de cette femme, partie trop tôt, le rassura légèrement, bien qu'il eût souhaité, à cet instant, pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle.

* * *

Karina marchait lentement, l'esprit errant dans des idées négatives. Si seulement il était possible de revenir en arrière, et éviter ainsi de refaire les mêmes erreurs... Jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de se lancer dans des aveux niais et non réciproques. Non, si elle pouvait remonter le temps, elle changerait sa destinée pour ne jamais rencontrer Kotetsu, et ainsi l'aimer. Cependant, revenir en arrière était impossible, et par conséquent, effacer ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme des erreurs.  
Sa gorge se noua, et les larmes montèrent considérablement. Pourquoi se retenir maintenant ? Même s'il ne la verrait pas dans cet état, elle s'y refusa. Pleurer ne mènerait à rien, et se laisser aller ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Car elle voulait être forte. Porter en toutes circonstances le masque du courage.  
Adieu beaux rêves, espérances enfantines, amour pur et sincère. L'image fantasmagorique à laquelle croyait la blonde, quelques heures auparavant, n'avait plus de sens. Quelle idiotie que de croire les dictons de notre cœur ! Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait hypnotiser par les belles paroles de Venus.  
Plus jamais !

Elle longea les rues en sens inverse, accélérant peu à peu le rythme de ses pas. Refusant de l'admettre, la tristesse la poussait à se hâter de rentrer chez elle. S'enfermer dans sa chambre et attendre que la journée s'achève devint sa première préoccupation.

\- Madame, j'aimerais un bouquet de roses bleues ! déclara une voix masculine, non loin de là.  
\- Des roses bleues ? Bien sûr ! C'est pour offrir ?

Karina ralentit sa course, et tourna la tête en direction de ces élocutions. A sa gauche se tenait un magnifique magasin de fleurs, orné de plusieurs plantes multicolores sur la façade. A l'entrée, un jeune homme discutait avec une femme plutôt âgée, qui portait un tablier où reposait le nom de l'enseigne.

\- Oui, répondit le client, en saisissant son porte feuille.

La vendeuse fixa silencieusement l'homme, comme attristée par cette réponse.

\- La personne à qui vous allez les offrir aime cette variété ?  
\- Hum ? Et bien, ma copine est fan de l'héroïne « Blue Rose ». Je crois qu'elle la considère comme un modèle à suivre. Du coup, elle adore les roses, et surtout les bleues, expliqua celui-ci en riant.

L'héroïne en question sourit à cette réponse. Après une journée aussi éprouvante, entendre un compliment lui mit du baume au cœur. Néanmoins, la mine attristée de la vendeuse ne lui inspira guère confiance. Cette dernière reprit la parole, tandis que Karina s'apprêta à repartir.

\- Je vois... Mais... Connaît-elle le symbolisme de la rose bleue ?  
\- « Le symbolisme de la rose bleue » ? répéta le client, intrigué.

La femme âgée hocha la tête, et se tourna vers un panier qui contenait une bonne dizaine des fleurs en question. Quelques gouttes glissaient sur leurs pétales azurés, et certaines s'éclataient sur le sol, donnant alors l'impression que des larmes s'en échappaient.  
Tout aussi curieuse que l'acheteur, Karina ne détourna pas le regard de la scène, et attendit les explications de la fleuriste.

\- Oui. Dans le langage des fleurs, la rose bleue exprime le mystère et la patience. Mais c'est aussi une plante qui incarne l'espérance éternelle.

La vendeuse ferma les yeux, soupira, et continua enfin son récit.

\- Et c'est avant tout une fleur qui symbolise la pureté d'un amour impossible. Offrir un bouquet de ces roses revient à dire : « Je vous aime, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Pourtant, je garde espoir. ».

Un silence traversa l'environnement, laissant le client assez étonné par cette révélation. Il regarda la fleuriste, pensif, et se massa nerveusement la nuque.

\- Je vois... Alors, je vais en prendre des rouges.

Alors que l'homme payait pour de bon son achat définitif, une larme atterrit sur le trottoir. Cette fois-ci, elle n'appartenait pas aux fleurs bleues, mais à Karina.  
Le masque était tombé.  
Quelle affreuse ironie du sort, que de porter le nom d'une Rose qui nous sied à merveille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà... J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce coup (même si je suis un peu angoissée... XD) !  
En toute honnêteté, je ne vois vraiment pas ce couple tenir la route, et j'ai essayé de retranscrire du mieux que possible mon point de vue dans ce chapitre. A mes yeux, Kotetsu n'aime et n'aimera que Tomoe, et ne peut songer à la "remplacer". J'espère ne pas décevoir les fans du Kotetsu/Karina, mais sachez que l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, loin de là : ce n'est que le début !_  
_Prochain chapitre le 11 Octobre ! A bientôt !_


	12. Chap 11 : Le Sorcier déguisé en Prince

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 11 !  
Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier les visiteurs qui se font de plus en plus nombreux au fil des semaines, ça m'encourage à continuer. Un grand merci aussi à **July Cece** qui m'a laissé un bon nombre de reviews bien détaillées ô_ô. __Et je sais que je le dis à chaque note de début de chapitre, mais je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice: **Sayuri-Geisha**, qui fait un travail monstre en corrigeant mes chapitres pour les rendre plus lisibles ! Je crois que sans elle et ses conseils, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer cette histoire ^^" Donc encore un énorme merci à elle pour ses corrections, et à **July Cece** pour ses avis toujours aussi plaisant à lire ! Allez donc jeter un œil à leurs histoires quand vous aurez le temps, ça vaut vraiment le coup !_

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Le Sorcier déguisé en Prince**

Le mois de septembre débuta après le désagréable événement que connut Karina, quelques jours auparavant. Couchée dans son lit, elle observait de sa fenêtre les nuages conquérir le ciel de leur teinte sombre. Bien que l'automne n'arrivât que dans une vingtaine de jours, l'air commençait déjà à se rafraîchir, et le paysage adoptait une coloration morne. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le Soleil ne cherchait pas à s'imposer malgré les nuages qui le cachaient péniblement.  
Il s'était résigné. Au même titre que Karina qui, en ce moment, réfléchissait encore à la discussion qu'elle avait échangée avec Kotetsu.

« **_Je n'aimerais qu'une seule personne dans ma vie. Je suis désolé..._** »

En se remémorant cette phrase, elle attrapa son coussin et le serra fort contre elle, croyant que cela guérirait son mal-être.  
Évidemment, cet acte ne servit à rien.  
Et de toute évidence, rien ne pouvait apaiser ce malaise perturbant, cette douleur pénible. Voilà la punition qu'elle recevait, le terrible châtiment que le Destin lui accordait pour avoir osé espérer qu'on répondrait positivement à ses sentiments.  
L'oreiller s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, et aussitôt, la Rose fondit en larmes : quelle horrible sentence ! Pourtant préparée à l'éventuel refus, pourquoi souffrait-elle autant actuellement ? Pourquoi les pleurs ne cessaient de monter au point de lui donner la migraine ? La honte et le mépris, associés, profitèrent de cet instant de faiblesse pour conquérir son état d'âme.  
Soudain, la réponse à ses questions tonna brutalement contre son crâne : si la souffrance se montrait si forte, c'est tout simplement parce que la réaction du Tigre l'avait étonnée. La riposte de ce dernier s'était imposée si rapidement, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qu'elle prouvait à elle seule qu'il ne pouvait oublier sa défunte épouse, toujours vivante dans son cœur.  
Kotetsu était un homme fidèle, épris d'un amour que nul ne pouvait stopper. Suite à ce raisonnement, admiration et jalousie se jouèrent de Karina, l'amenant alors dans des pensées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.  
Même si elle avait honte de le penser, elle enviait Tomoe. Cette femme, sans doute parfaite, avait gagné le cœur du vétéran, l'emportant avec elle dans la mort pour le sceller à jamais. De ce fait, elle balayait toutes les chances qu'espérait Blue Rose.  
Quelle injustice.  
Elle soupira, se trouvant affreuse dans ses propos. Son regard s'égara ensuite sur le plafond, et elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, elle se leva, marcha machinalement vers la fenêtre, et contempla le paysage de l'autre côté. Plongée dans des couleurs annonçant la disparition de la saison estivale, la métropole rappelait ainsi ses vacanciers à regagner leurs bureaux.  
La jeune femme sécha en vitesse ses larmes en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Adoptant une expression neutre, elle invita à entrer.  
Sa mère franchit le seuil de sa chambre, avec une mine inquiète dessinée sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien, maman ? questionna Karina.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

Cette réponse intrigua la Rose avant de l'alarmer intérieurement : elle avait une excellente relation avec sa mère, ce qui permettait à l'une de repérer ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre lorsque cela arrivait.  
Priant que sa mère ne lui pose pas de questions embarrassantes, Karina tenta difficilement de paraître la plus normale possible.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre depuis plusieurs jours ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, expliqua Christina. Sauf quand tu as le cafard.

A l'entente de cette déduction, Blue Rose retint un soupir, puis simula un fou rire en guise de protection, au grand étonnement de sa mère.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Je t'en parlerais si ça n'allait pas ! gloussa l'héroïne.  
\- Hum... Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Et désolée si je reste dans ma chambre, mais je révise un peu. Après tout, je retourne à l'Université dans peu de temps !

La femme âgée fronça les sourcils : entendre sa fille se justifier ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En effet, Christina devait souvent insister pour avoir des explications quant aux activités de Karina. Cette dernière déglutit en remarquant les traits sceptiques de sa mère, et implora à n'importe quelle divinité, de produire un miracle quelconque.  
Pour une fois, ses prières furent entendues.  
Au moment même où sa génitrice s'apprêtait à débuter un interrogatoire interminable, le bracelet de Karina vibra.

\- Oh, on a besoin de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
\- Karina !  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, enfin ! Tout va bien, je t'assure !

Et sans laisser le temps à Christina de riposter, Blue Rose referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, en se rendant sur son lieu de travail.

Une force invisible l'interdisait de se confier à sa famille et ses amis, aussi proches soient-ils. A quoi bon se plaindre et montrer ses larmes pour une chose aussi insignifiante ? Karina n'était pas la seule jeune femme à encaisser une déception amoureuse. Tout le monde en passait obligatoirement par là, et s'en plaindre ne servirait à rien. Et puis, elle connaissait déjà les réponses qu'on lui adresserait, ces phrases toutes faites qui ne consolent jamais celui ou celle qui les entend : « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! », « Il s'en mordra les doigts quand il se rendra compte de son erreur ! », « Tu en trouveras un autre ! ».  
Des prononciations hypocrites qui ne servent qu'à rassurer bêtement l'amoureux.  
Elle souhaitait ne jamais les entendre.  
C'est pourquoi, il fallait à présent tenter de tourner la page, écrire le nouveau chapitre d'une existence sans réel projet concret.  
La Rose ravala ses larmes, et exécuta sa mission après avoir reçu les instructions. Encore une fois, elle mit un masque cachant ses véritables émotions.

* * *

\- Cinq-cents points pour Blue Rose ! Elle est au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui !, s'égosilla le commentateur d'Hero TV.

La concernée adressa plusieurs sourires aux caméras en guise de remerciements. Après que la police ait embarqué les voleurs qu'elle avait assommés auparavant, l'héroïne se dépêcha de rejoindre les studios, craignant de tomber sur un de ses collègues.  
Malheureusement, dame Fortune ne pouvait pas toujours l'accompagner dans ses démarches.

\- Je vois que tu ne nous as laissés aucune chance aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Barnaby, déjà présent sur les lieux.

Elle eut du mal à retenir un rire moqueur à l'entente de cette réflexion : savoir que Barnaby Brooks Jr. ne triomphait pas des suspects pour une fois, et ressortait sans point, la fit sourire

\- C'est vous qui sembliez peu motivé. Surtout toi, rétorqua-t-elle, d'un air taquin.

Le héros aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils, avant de détourner la tête dans un souffle mystérieux. Karina l'observa sans rien ajouter, redoutant de l'avoir vexé. Néanmoins, elle se sentit rassurée en apercevant, peu après, un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- J'étais en forme moi. Comme d'habitude, dit-il, en lui offrant un regard compétiteur.  
\- Il faut savoir accepter quelques défaites, Barnaby, se moqua Karina.

Barnaby croisa les bras, fixa minutieusement sa rivale, et décida de lui laisser le dernier mot. Il savait pertinemment qu'en continuant ce petit jeu, les heures tourneraient à une vitesse affolante. De plus, l'expression de Karina ne lui paraissait pas aussi naturelle que d'habitude : sa voix portait une intonation presque différente.  
L'envie de lui demander si tout allait bien effleura ses pensées, cependant il se restreint en voyant Kotetsu entrer à son tour.

\- Tiens, salut vous deux ! lança ce dernier avec son éternel sourire.  
\- Ha, Kotetsu. C'est rare de te voir ici, constata Barnaby, en portant une main à sa hanche.  
\- Comment ça « rare » ?! La ville a besoin de la Second League ! Je venais pour me préparer.  
\- Je voulais dire par là que c'est « rare » qu'on puisse se ren...

Mais Barnaby fut interpellé par l'expression qu'arborait Karina : ses yeux paraissaient vides et perdus sur un point invisible. Bien qu'il soit difficile de le voir, il remarqua aussi ses mains trembler un peu.  
Néanmoins, cette attitude s'en alla aussitôt qu'il l'a vit, et Karina releva doucement la tête en direction du vétéran, toujours avec ce même sourire insincère.

\- C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel de se rencontrer ainsi !  
\- Ha, oui ! Mais bon, tant mieux. Ça me motivera un peu ! avoua Wild Tiger. En tout cas, tu as été épatante, encore une fois.  
\- C'est gentil de dire ça. Bonne chance de ton côté ! Sur ce, je vais me changer. A bientôt peut-être ! répondit Karina avant de partir en direction des douches.

Kotetsu salua Blue Rose d'un signe de main, sans remarquer la mine intriguée de son ancien partenaire.  
Barnaby réfléchit : que signifiait cet étrange comportement ? Qu'est-ce que Karina cherchait à dissimuler derrière ce sourire ?  
Il posa délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index, et sursauta en entendant la voix du Tigre qu'il avait presque oublié.

\- Je vais y aller aussi Bunny, on m'attend.

L'interpellé conserva son calme malgré le surnom, puis envoya un « au revoir » à son interlocuteur.  
C'est alors que la part d'ombre, survenue auparavant, s'éclaircit en un rien de temps. Quelle terrible évidence : Karina avait donc franchi le pas.  
« _Je comprends mieux maintenant_ », pensa-t-il, tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

De son côté, la Rose pénétra dans la douche des vestiaires, et fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une température convenable. Les gouttes tièdes s'échappant du pommeau se confondirent aux larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.  
« _Il m'offre toujours ce sourire benêt, son attitude reste la même, et il continue de m'encourager !_ se dit-elle, en passant une main sur son visage. _Mais au fond... Cela me fait horriblement mal !_ »  
Anéantie, elle s'adossa contre le mur carrelé, et étouffa plusieurs sanglots : comment parviendrait-elle à tourner la page, alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Malgré les pleurs, elle préféra rester discrète, de peur qu'on l'entende. Hors de question de jouer le rôle de la mal aimée. Et puis, elle essayait de se réconforter en se disant, qu'au moins, il n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec elle suite à cette déclaration.  
Pourtant, peut-être qu'au final, dans un coin refoulé de son cœur, elle aurait préféré cela.

* * *

Les jours passèrent ordinairement, sans un quelconque changement. Karina retourna à l'université, et dut à nouveau gérer sa vie d'étudiante, d'héroïne et d'apprentie chanteuse, tout en dissimulant sa tristesse.  
Peu après, l'automne marqua son grand retour. Le vent qui se faufilait dans les allées, se montra plus froid que ces derniers mois, courbant alors les branches des arbres, et emportant avec lui les feuilles déchirées par le temps. La végétation se colora d'une teinte orangée, tel le soleil qui, en début de soirée, enveloppait dorénavant le ciel dans un voile rosé.  
La première semaine d'octobre arriva ensuite, et dans la nuit du 5, une étrange soirée battit son plein. Se déroulant dans un manoir situé à l'extrémité de la ville, la fête n'avait pour invités que des personnes chics et aisées. La majorité des hommes portaient un costume noir, donnant alors l'impression de se noyer dans un océan sombre. Quant aux femmes, leurs robes adoptaient une forme différente, dont la couleur rouge dominait, rappelant alors la violence du monde, et le sang qu'il versait.  
Parmi la foule aux teintes de mort se tenait une Elizabeth mal à l'aise. Seule dans son coin, elle observa sa tenue : une petite robe aux tons d'innocence, soulignée par un bustier très ajusté et rehaussé par un petit nœud lacé dans le dos, mettant ainsi en valeur sa poitrine sans la vulgariser.  
Après avoir réajusté la dentelle de sa jupe, elle se sentit idiote : que valait-elle au beau milieu de ces invités sophistiqués et aux allures hautaines ?

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre ! s'exclama soudainement Aiden, en la rejoignant avec deux verres d'alcool à la main.  
\- Hum ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas été bien long.

La blonde aux yeux bleus lui sourit gentiment, et Aiden l'imita en lui offrant un des verres. Elizabeth le remercia mais ne but pas dans l'immédiat, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Impressionnante cette petite soirée, n'est-ce pas ? débuta Howards.

Elle sourit de nouveau, laissant échapper par la même occasion un petit gloussement.

\- Peut-être un peu trop « impressionnante » pour moi, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottises, enfin !  
\- Excuse-moi. Tu as raison, c'est extraordinaire !

Elle en profita pour observer les alentours : le hall baignait dans une clarté chaleureuse, et en regardant de chaque extrémité de la salle, elle pouvait apercevoir une rangé d'immenses fenêtres aux style rococo, agrémentées de rideaux à la dentelle pourpre. A proximité de l'entrée se tenait une grande table mettant à disposition divers alcools et amuse-gueules.  
Miss Lance releva ensuite la tête, et contempla le lustre en diamants accroché au plafond : ses pierres renvoyaient plusieurs billes de lumières multicolores sur le carrelage. Enfin, derrière elle, demeurait un majestueux escalier de soie conduisant les reçus au salon : une pièce luxurieuse, embrumée par la fumée des cigarettes qui enlaçait l'odeur de la vodka.  
Troublante atmosphère hypocritement bourgeoise. En voyant les invités se délecter des breuvages interdits, et des gourmandises hauts de gammes, Elizabeth porta une main à son cœur. Jamais l'embarras ne s'était autant joué d'elle. Jamais.  
Elle se tourna vers Aiden, et oublia toutes ses peurs : vêtu d'un petit gilet sans manche par dessus une chemise blanche, et d'une longue veste à queue de pie d'un violet dérivant sur le noir, il ressemblait à un noble d'une ancienne époque. De plus, contrairement aux autres hommes, il portait un jabot, et non une cravate, renforçant ainsi cette image.  
Il suffisait qu'Elizabeth regarde Aiden pour effacer, le temps d'un instant, ses soucis personnels. Avec ses traits emprunts d'élégance, ses yeux envoûtants, et ce sourire énigmatique qu'il conservait sans jamais divulguer une part de faiblesse... Oui, Monsieur J. Howards était le remède des mœurs de la secrétaire.  
Et elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout, qu'importe le prix que cela coûterait.

\- J'ai une question, Aiden, lança timidement la femme.  
\- Je t'écoute ?  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ici ?

Il rit, puis but une gorgée de son verre.

\- Je savais que tu me poserais cette question ! En vérité, je suis ami avec le propriétaire de ce manoir. Il organise souvent des soirées de ce genre pour s'amuser un peu. Comme je suis souvent invité, je me disais que ce serait une bonne expérience pour toi que d'assister à cet événement.

Sur ces mots, il adressa une expression tendre à Elizabeth, mais arrêta en voyant le malaise dessiné sur son visage.  
Décidément, cette brebis galeuse ne ressemblait en rien aux femmes superficielles qu'Aiden côtoyait en temps normal. Doutant un instant de ses plans, il préféra balayer toute spéculation superflue de son esprit. Certes, Elizabeth s'avérait moins artificielle que prévu, cependant, il possédait encore toutes les cartes en main.

\- Cela te gêne ? murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de sa proie.  
\- C'est juste... nouveau pour moi, confessa la blonde. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour accomplir sérieusement mon travail. Et aujourd'hui, telle une princesse de contes de fées, je me retrouve dans un grand manoir où une grande fête bat son plein. Avec toi qui plus est...

Peut-être en avait-elle trop dit ? Par peur d'être blâmée, elle baissa la tête et tenta d'éviter le regard d'Aiden. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne prit pas compte de ce geste, et lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts. Enfin, il releva doucement son visage de sorte que leurs yeux se croisent.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Elizabeth. De la soirée, c'est toi la plus resplendissante.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...  
\- Je suis sincère.

La main de l'homme se glissa lentement dans la chevelure d'Elizabeth, effleurant involontairement son cou. Ses doigts se mêlèrent ensuite aux mèches dorées, les faisant ainsi onduler sur les pointes. Le contact bref d'Aiden sur sa peau la fit frissonner, l'emprisonnant alors dans la cage des tentations interdites.  
Quelle douloureuse emprise.  
Et les deux perles argentées qui ne cessaient de la fixer avec tendresse n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

\- Aiden ! s'écria une voix féminine.

L'appelé tourna la tête en direction de l'élocution, et abandonna Elizabeth à son propre sort. Il retint en soupir en reconnaissant l'auteur de cet appel soudain.

\- Lian-Hua, quelle surprise de te voir ici, formula Howards.  
\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ?

La secrétaire reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits, avant de s'attarder sur la nouvelle arrivante qui se moquait gentiment d'Aiden.  
C'était une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, aux allures sage et distinguée : ses cheveux de jais arboraient une coupe à la garçonne, dont deux fines mèches rebelles effleuraient ses yeux bridés. Son regard se mariait à la sensualité, et ses lèvres rouges comme des cerises appelaient à se faire embrasser.  
La robe chinoise qu'elle portait, massait merveilleusement bien sa silhouette svelte, et l'ouverture sur le côté dévoilait une jambe fine n'attendant qu'à être caressée. Une tenue digne de ses origines asiatiques.  
Face à cette image charnelle, Elizabeth se sentit misérablement inférieure.

\- Tiens, Ascelin n'est pas avec toi ? questionna Lian-Hua, sans remarquer Miss Lance.  
\- Non, il avait un... petit travail à faire.

L'asiatique comprit le sens de cette phrase et n'ajouta rien de plus, sauf un petit sourire complice en coin.

\- Oh, Elizabeth, laisse-moi te présenter Lian-Hua. C'est une amie.

La présentée sursauta à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et jeta un œil confus à Aiden : il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme telle jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, le regard en coin qu'il lui adressa discrètement, lui permit de comprendre qu'il ne faisait qu'élaborer une sombre stratégie.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Elizabeth Lance.  
\- Allons, pas de manières avec moi s'il-te-plaît ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un gala ni chez un monarque ! plaisanta la trentenaire.  
\- Veuillez m'en excuser..., répondit timidement la blonde, gênée.  
\- Et je veux que tu me tutoies ! Je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour les vouvoiements, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, pardon !

Aiden rit à plein poumons face à cette scène composée d'ordres et d'excuses, puis ajouta :

\- Lian, tu mets Elizabeth dans tous ses états !

Son amusement fut de courte durée.  
Il scruta en silence l'escalier. A son sommet, un homme le fixait minutieusement. D'une cinquantaine d'années, sa carrure renvoyait une vision d'un fier soldat de guerre. Ses cheveux châtains, plaqués en arrière, renforçaient les traits de son visage sévère et intriguant, tandis que ses deux saphirs ordonnaient à Aiden de le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois m'absenter, déclara Howards, en posant son verre sur la table. Lian-Hua, pourrais-tu montrer la piste de danse à Elizabeth? Je vous y rejoins.  
\- Très bien.

Il remercia la femme asiatique d'un signe de tête, et adressa une expression rassurante à Elizabeth, avant de monter les marches pour y rejoindre le mystérieux personnage.

* * *

L'homme énigmatique amena Aiden dans une grande chambre délaissée par les invités. Le clair de lune, dont les rayons s'infiltraient par la fenêtre, noyait la pièce dans une clarté naturelle.  
Aiden sursauta un peu en entendant le plancher craquer sous ses pieds, et aperçut à sa droite un lit à baldaquin poussiéreux. Le personnage lui lança un petit rire moqueur, et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui lui offrait, en guise de tableau, l'astre blanc et ses nuages.

\- Vous désiriez me parler, monsieur Shirow ? lança Aiden.

Le dénommé Shirow, dos au jeune homme, hocha légèrement la tête en sa direction. Dans la vitre se reflétait une expression grave.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Itsuki quand nous sommes tous les deux.  
\- Je ne saurais me le permettre.

Un rire étrange rebondit contre les murs fissurés de la chambre, laissant Aiden perplexe.

\- Tu es toujours aussi solennel, déclara Itsuki.  
\- Avec la place que vous tenez, je trouve cela normal. Vous êtes notre supérieur après tout.  
\- Vu comme ça... Bref, fais-moi ton rapport.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sereinement. Il adopta alors une posture plus droite et formelle, puis débuta le rapport demandé :

\- Cela va faire maintenant dix mois que j'ai reçu votre lettre annonçant le décès de monsieur Maverick Albert. J'ai pris en compte votre demande et j'ai élaboré un plan qui permettrait à la société de gravir les échelons, articula Aiden.  
\- Et ce plan ? Quel est-il ? Parce qu'au final, tu ne m'as rien expliqué.  
\- Je sais bien, et je m'en excuse. Pour être honnête, je préférais attendre et voir si tout se passait bien. Après tout, vous l'avez dis vous même dans votre lettre : rester sur mes gardes est primordial.

La figure d'Itsuki Shirow s'apaisa à l'entente des explications méthodiques de son sujet.  
« _C'est sans aucun doute le meilleur membre d'Ouroboros_ », pensa-t-il, le cœur empli de fierté.

\- Continue, ordonna-t-il.  
\- J'ai donc fait appel à Ascelin pour m'aider à réaliser mon projet : créer une armée de Next qui se rebellerait contre l'humanité, dans l'espoir d'établir une relation paradoxale entre Next et Humains.  
\- Je vois. C'est pour cela qu'il est absent ?  
\- Oui, il recherche quelques alliés de plus. Nous pourrons bientôt passer à l'attaque.

Épaté par les propos terrifiants d'Aiden, son supérieur se retourna pour lui faire face et l'observa un long moment. Jamais Itsuki n'avait perçu une aura si puissante de la part de son subordonné. La rareté de cette émanation le poussa même à rester sur ses gardes.  
Qui était vraiment Aiden J. Howards ?

\- Et cette femme qui t'accompagne ? reprit Shirow.  
\- Une humaine. Ce n'est qu'un pion sur mon échiquier.  
\- Vraiment ? A quoi va-t-elle te servir ? Elle ignore où elle se trouve ?  
\- Elle servira d'appât, je compte bien rallier les Héros à ma cause. Et non, cette idiote ne sait même pas qu'elle assiste à un rassemblement des membres d'Ouroboros. Elle croit même que vous êtes un ami que je côtoie depuis longtemps.

Avec cette ultime explication, Aiden venait de signer le contrat de confiance qui l'unissait à son chef, Monsieur Itsuki Shirow. Néanmoins, ce dernier chercha à le tester, dans l'espoir de trouver une petite faille.

\- Et comment vas-tu la convaincre de te servir d'appât ?  
\- Vous verrez bien par vous-même, sourit Howards.

L'homme âgé ne put s'empêcher de rire : tout cela allait s'avérait bien distrayant, finalement.

* * *

Elizabeth fixait silencieusement le contenu de son verre qui lui renvoyait son visage attristé. La salle de danse avait des allures d'une salle de bal : un orchestre jouait plusieurs symphonies envoûtantes, invitants certains couples à se laisser emporter par les notes.  
A sa gauche se tenait Lian-Hua qui trempait délicatement ses lèvres dans un liquide incolore. Les quelques mèches rebelles de sa coiffure, effleuraient ses joues rosées par les méfaits de l'alcool.

\- Puis-je vous... te poser une question ? osa la blonde.  
\- Je suis tout ouïe ! rigola l'asiatique.  
\- L'homme que Monsieur Howards a rejoint... Qui est-ce ?

Aussitôt, Lian-Hua cessa de rire. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle posa les yeux sur la blonde et l'observa avec consternation.

\- C'est mon supérieur, dit-elle enfin.  
\- Votre supérieur ? Vous travaillez pour lui ?  
\- Oui... Et je suis aussi...

Elle se stoppa avant de faire des révélations involontaires. De l'impression qu'elle donnait, Elizabeth ne paraissait pas vraiment au courant de la véritable nature des invités. De ce fait, il valait mieux garder les choses pour soi. L'asiatique connaissait un peu Aiden, et elle savait qu'il portait constamment le sceptre de la manipulation. Il lui arrivait même de le comparer à un sorcier en soif de pouvoir.  
Elle comprit facilement qu'Elizabeth était une marionnette entre ses mains.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, dit Aiden en rejoignant les deux femmes.  
\- On commençait à se demander ce que tu faisais avec Monsieur Shirow, se moqua la trentenaire.

Il ignora les taquineries de sa collègue, puis offrit à Elizabeth son plus beau sourire.

\- Elizabeth... ?

Avant que l'interpellée ne réponde, l'homme fit une révérence en conservant la même expression sur son visage, puis tendit la main à sa secrétaire, tel un noble d'une autre époque.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Suite à cette proposition, l'orchestre joua l'introduction d'une célèbre composition du dix-neuvième siècle, poussant alors Miss Lance dans un embarras indéfinissable. Comment converser sa lucidité face à une telle proposition ? Les demandes les plus surprenantes sont souvent les plus touchantes. Sa peau se teinta d'un rouge discret, et les mots n'arrivèrent pas à sortir de ses lèvres à présent humides.  
Lian-Hua guetta furtivement l'attitude du couple, et poussa un soupir glacé avant de quitter la pièce.  
« _Jouer des sentiments d'une femme qui t'aime avec la plus belle des sincérités, n'as-tu pas honte Aiden ?_ », pensa-t-elle, frustrée.

\- Tu pars, Lian-Hua ? intervint Itsuki en l'apercevant dans le hall.

La femme en robe chinoise sursauta. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son supérieur et lui offrit une expression aguicheuse, agrémentée d'un petit sourire en coin.

\- Du tout monsieur. Je vais prendre l'air.  
\- Je vois. Fais attention à toi. Il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Déchiffrant le double sens de cette phrase, l'asiatique fronça les sourcils : s'il y avait bien une personne qui la dégoûtait en ce monde, c'était Itsuki Shirow. Cet homme dont elle connaissait tous les secrets, ce renard qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses subordonnés pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Ce Next qui l'avait « choisie ».

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit-elle simplement, en se rendant dans les jardins.

L'homme âgé étouffa un rire macabre, et entra dans la salle de danse sans s'attendre à ce qu'il allait voir.  
Quel tableau épatant !  
Seuls Aiden et Elizabeth valsaient dans la salle en accompagnant minutieusement la musique. Entouré de Nexts qui l'admiraient hypocritement, le couple, emporté par l'orchestre, leur offrit une prestation romanesque.  
Guidée par ce partenaire qu'elle admirait, et charmée par son assurance, Elizabeth s'envola dans un monde où ses rêves devenaient réalité. La main chaude de Monsieur J. Howards, posée depuis le début sur la hanche de sa secrétaire, permit à celle-ci de s'éprendre de plusieurs frissons voluptueux.  
Le morceau s'intensifia en même temps que les émotions de la jeune femme, et Aiden en profita pour la faire tourner en toute galanterie. Il la tira ensuite doucement, de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve blottie contre lui.  
Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, elle songea que le plus doux des plaisirs provenait du parfum de l'homme qu'on aime. Et elle parvenait difficilement à ne pas perdre la tête, serrée ainsi dans des bras aussi entreprenants.

\- Je suis heureux, chuchota l'homme, contre son cou.  
\- Vraiment... ?  
\- Oui.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée de sa proie, puis reprit la valse avec plus d'entrain et de joie. Les spectateurs n'étaient que des ombres, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, et leurs lèvres, étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, montraient qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement le jeu de leur collègue.  
Hélas, Elizabeth ne vit rien. Le Prince qu'elle aimait n'était un manipulateur sans scrupules qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments qu'on lui accordait.

\- J'aimerais te demander un service après cette soirée..., lança-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
\- Un service... ?  
\- Oui. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Aiden. Si je peux t'aider, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire !

Ses yeux céruléens se perdirent dans ceux de son amant. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle se dévoila entièrement à lui, avec la plus triste des naïvetés. Le sorcier au costume princier en profita alors sans une once de pitié.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour rallier les protagonistes d'Hero TV à notre cause.

La musique s'arrêta. Mais les applaudissements des invités permirent de prolonger l'échange secret des deux danseurs.

\- Si cela peut être utile, alors... Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama la marionnette.

Oui, l'amour rend aveugle. Et heureusement pour Aiden, cet adage s'appliquait à merveille sur Elizabeth.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Il est dommage de ne pas pouvoir mettre de liens sur ce site, car j'aurais voulu vous renvoyer à la musique qui m'a grandement inspirée pour la scène de danse. Pour les curieux qui souhaiteraient savoir de quel morceau il s'agit, et bien c'est tout simplement la magnifique "Marche Slave" de Tchaikovsky. L'intro de cette composition est mystérieuse, et contient aussi une impression de "danger" qui se faufile parmi les notes. A l'image d'Aiden, l'ambiance de cette musique est à la fois magnifique et angoissante, voir réaliste et chimérique. J'ai du mal à expliquer mon ressenti XD Mais dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que l'état de Karina ne vous a pas trop attristé (ou énervé ^^). __Je vous donne rendez-vous le 25/10 pour le chapitre 12 !_


	13. Chap 12 : Le Masque de l'hypocrisie

_Coucou la compagnie ! Sans plus attendre, voici enfin le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Le Masque de l'hypocrisie**

Dans l'amphithéâtre qu'elle côtoyait de nouveau depuis septembre, Karina n'écoutait pas les paroles de son enseignante. Le menton dans la paume de sa main, un stylo dans l'autre, elle observait d'un œil absent la fenêtre qui dévoilait un paysage désolant. Les arbres perdaient considérablement leurs feuilles dorées, et le ciel ne cessait de se noyer dans une peinture aux tons noirs et grisâtres.  
« _Il risque de pleuvoir ce soir_ », songea la blonde, en s'attardant sur les nuages recouvrant la métropole. Suite à cette déduction elle soupira : le mois d'octobre se terminait la semaine prochaine, et pourtant, l'affreux incident survenu deux mois auparavant ne cessait de la hanter. Telle la fumée d'une cigarette à l'odeur désagréable qui reste imprégnée sur les vêtements. Comme une cicatrice inguérissable. Les atroces blessures de la vie, le parfum amer des expériences de jeunesse.

\- Mademoiselle Lyle ? Mademoiselle Lyle, je vous parle !

La voix stridente venue du bout de la salle fit sursauter l'interpellée. Néanmoins, Karina n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'elle appartenait à son professeur : Madame Kruth.

\- Je vois ! Une fois de plus, vous ne m'écoutiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez rêvasser vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous ! On n'a pas besoin de flemmardes ici ! continua l'élocution énervante, devenant de plus en plus rapide au fil de ses mots.  
\- C'est bon, madame. Je vais écouter maintenant, tenta d'introduire la Rose entre chaque fin de phrase.  
\- SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle, en plaquant sa main fine et blême sur son bureau.

Madame Kruth était le stéréotype même de la vieille femme sévère fonctionnant « à la vieille école ». Ses cheveux blancs, maintenus par un chignon qui les ramenaient en arrière, dégageaient son visage triangulaire et osseux. Ses yeux d'un gris profond, mis en valeurs par de fines lunettes noires, fusillaient quiconque avait l'audace de l'interpellée lorsqu'elle valsait à ses occupations. En dépit des circonstances, le regard de cette vieille femme était comparable à celui d'un aigle ; farouche, droit et précis, personne n'échappait à sa vision prodigieuse. Pas même les lâches qui osaient rire derrière elle. Non, Kruth voyait tout ! Et lorsqu'on parvenait à la faire sortir de ses gongs, c'était comme signé son testament : ses lèvres rouges, fines et abîmées par les gerçures du temps, prenaient un malin plaisir à déféquer des horreurs sur les élèves qui le méritaient. Dans ces moments là avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait remarquer en elle une certaine satisfaction.  
Madame Kruth détestait les étudiants qui manquaient de motivations, mais ceux-ci préféraient la catégoriser de « folle à lier ».

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle à Karina, tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

Croyant rêver, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre les murmures des autres élèves qui paraissaient tous aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Vous êtes sourde ou bien ? Sortez !

Blue Rose ne rêvait donc pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent de mépris en remarquant la mine hautaine de Kruth, et dans un élan de colère, elle saisit ses affaires, les mit brutalement dans son sac, et partit sans un mot.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, elle jugea bon de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement dans le but de se changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si malchanceuse ces derniers temps ? râla-t-elle, en ravalant des larmes de frustration.

Elle marcha plusieurs longues minutes vers une destination inconnue, espérant se débarrasser de tous ses soucis au fil des pas. Hélas, quand les minutes se transformèrent en heures, elle conclut que cela ne servirait à rien. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Sourire continuellement et cacher sournoisement ses véritables sentiments ? Non, elle le faisait déjà assez. Au point qu'elle en venait à se demander qui elle était vraiment. Une adulte, sans doute. Ces choses qui ne vivent que dans un mensonge perpétuel, avec pour seul objectif de ne pas inquiéter leur entourage.  
Cependant, à cette idée, Karina ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Kotetsu dans le bar, en pleine période estivale. Ce jour où, sans une once d'hésitation, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que la véritable force ne se résumait pas à cacher ses émotions, mais à oser les montrer.  
S'agissait-il de la vérité ? A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la blonde pensa que non. Comment pouvait-elle prendre les paroles du vétéran au sérieux ? Cela se révélait bien trop douloureux pour elle.  
Estimant qu'il serait idiot de se faire du mal, la Rose tenta de passer à autre chose. Malheureusement, chacune de ses pensées se terminaient sur une image du Tigre, accompagné de son sourire.  
« _Si je pouvais tout simplement oublier cette honteuse mésaventure..._ », s'adressa-t-elle.  
Mais hors de question de se laisser abattre ! Bien décidée à ne plus se remémorer ces choses désagréables, elle attrapa vivement son portable, et envoya un message à ses amies pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.  
Aussitôt, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Néanmoins, le nom affiché à l'écran n'était pas celui de Jane ou d'Emily.

\- Pao-Lin ? murmura Karina.

Elle eut du mal à garder son calme : Dragon Kid n'aimait pas communiquer par messages électroniques, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, et commença à lire.

« Salut Karina !  
Comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien ! Désolée de t'envoyer un SMS mais je dois me montrer discrète ! Agnès et l'équipe ont prévu d'organiser une petite soirée pour l'anniversaire de Barnaby. Comptes-tu venir ? Si tout se passe bien, elle se déroulera le 31 à dix-huit heures, dans la grande salle habituelle.  
J'attends ta réponse, à très vite ! »

Décidément, cette journée ne cessait de lui offrir surprises sur surprises. De peur d'avoir mal saisi le message qu'on lui adressait, Karina le relut à maintes reprises, puis comprit qu'elle ne divaguait pas. Toutefois, elle hésita sur le choix de sa réponse. Participer à une fête lui permettrait d'oublier quelques instants ses soucis, mais le doute s'empara d'elle : et si Kotetsu faisait parti des invités ? A vrai dire, cette question s'avérait assez idiote : évidemment qu'il serait là ! C'était de l'anniversaire de Barnaby dont on parlait ! Par ailleurs, Blue Rose n'arrivait plus à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre, dorénavant. De ce fait, elle poussa un long soupir dépité, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable à dire à Pao-Lin.  
Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent peu après son instant de méditation, réalisant alors ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.  
Fuir.  
Fuir misérablement la présence du vétéran.  
Voilà donc à quoi elle était à présent réduite ? Se sauver en toute lâcheté ? Manquer de courage et éviter Kotetsu, de n'importe quelle façon, aussi dégradante soit-elle ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, honteuse de son comportement. Comment réussir à tourner la page si on ne cesse de fuir les épreuves qui se dressent devant nous ?  
Karina se sentit idiote. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Surtout pour ce genre de choses. Alors, elle jeta un œil sur son téléphone, puis resserra doucement son emprise, prête à répondre.

« Coucou Pao-Lin !  
Je vais bien aussi. Pas de soucis pour le SMS, je comprends parfaitement ton initiative. Je viendrai volontiers à cette soirée en tout cas !  
A plus ! »

Dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Cet excès de confiance redescendit peu après avoir reçu l'accusé de réception. Certes, fuir ne servait à rien, mais peut-être avait-elle agi trop vite ? Les chaînes de l'angoisse profitèrent de cet instant d'incertitude, pour soumettre la Rose à leur pouvoir. Toutefois, elle essaya de ne pas céder aux jugements hâtifs que lui clamait son cœur trop anxieux. De plus, la sonnerie annonçant un retour de la part de Dragon Kid l'apaisa un peu.

« Génial ! Tu es disponible ce week-end ? J'aimerais bien acheter son cadeau, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui plaire... Peut-être qu'ensemble, nous trouverons une idée ? »

N'ayant rien de prévu pour cette période, la jeune femme répondit aussitôt :

« En effet, je suis disponible ce week-end. On se rejoint samedi au centre-ville à quatorze heures ? »

Pao-Lin lui fit part de son accord, et laissa son aînée vaquer à ses occupations. Cette dernière resta un bref instant égarée dans ses pensées.  
Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait plus revenir dessus, et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

Entre ses devoirs d'héroïne et ses cours, Karina constata que les jours passaient bien plus vite, et samedi arriva sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Par conséquent, en voyant son réveil qui affichait midi trente, elle dut redoubler d'effort pour se laver, s'habiller, et déjeuner en prenant soin de ne pas prendre de retard.  
Elle partit de chez elle une heure plus tard, puis s'empressa de prendre un bus en direction du centre-ville, en espérant arriver à l'heure. Sur le chemin, son regard s'égara sur la route qui défilait comme un panorama, mais son attention fut de courte durée quand elle se rappela qu'aucune de ses amies n'avait répondu à son message. En y réfléchissant, cela ne l'étonnait guère : les cours que suivaient Jane et Emily s'avéraient bien plus intenses que les siens, et elle trouvait logique qu'elles ne lui répondent pas aussitôt. Cependant, la Rose ressentit une certaine appréhension : elle savait que leur éloignement se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Après tout, le temps qui tourne n'est qu'une triste métaphore des oublis qui surgissent subitement. Il lui fallait donc accepter la chose : tôt ou tard, le trio se séparerait définitivement, et les années d'université marquaient le prélude de cet éloignement.  
En toute fatalité.  
Mais Karina s'y était préparée, et ce, dès l'instant où elle devint une héroïne. Elle savait qu'en devenant « Blue Rose », certaines de ses relations en pâtiraient. Pourtant, elle sourit en se remémorant les moments passés en compagnie d'Emily et Jane : ces instants extraordinaires qui furent bien plus nombreux qu'elle n'avait osé l'imaginer.  
Non, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, ni même à regretter.  
Au contraire, il fallait maintenant prendre les choses comme elles venaient, et cesser de s'inquiéter pour un rien...

Quittant cet entretien avec ses pensées, Karina descendit du bus, et chercha Pao-Lin du regard. Elle la distingua facilement, et la rejoignit en vitesse.

\- Salut ! s'exclama la chinoise, en l'apercevant.  
\- Salut Pao-Lin ! Pardon, j'ai du retard..., s'excusa Blue Rose.  
\- T'en fais pas. A vrai dire, je viens d'arriver aussi !

Suite à cet aveu, elles s'échangèrent un petit rire complice.

\- C'est toujours d'accord pour l'anniversaire de Barnaby ? demanda ensuite Pao-Lin.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Et les autres ? Ils seront de la partie ?  
\- Normalement oui !

Karina retint un soupir consterné : comme prévu, Kotetsu serait bel et bien présent à cet événement. Néanmoins, elle se refusait de fuir sa présence, quel que soit la douleur qu'elle lui infligerait. Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec, même si cela s'avérerait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
De nouveau perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme fixa inconsciemment un point mort quelconque, laissant sa jeune amie dans l'incompréhension. Inquiète, cette dernière ramena la Rose sur terre après l'avoir questionné sur son état.

\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, se contenta de dire Karina.  
\- Oui, je vois ça... Tu sais, si jamais tu veux discuter je suis là !

Venant de Dragon Kid, Karina trouva cette invitation à se confier touchante. Et en guise de remerciement, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Merci Pao-Lin, mais ça va. Promis !  
\- D'accord. Si c'est toi qui le dis, alors je te crois !

Une boule au ventre se joua de la jeune femme : mentir ainsi à Pao-Lin, qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, la mit mal à l'aise. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait devenir une experte dans l'art du mensonge, au grand dam de sa conscience.  
Toutefois, elle se dit que l'heure n'était pas aux remises en questions, et réanima la conversation :

\- Donc, tu n'as pas d'idées sur ce que tu pourrais offrir à Barnaby ?  
\- Non..., souffla péniblement la jeune chinoise.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas lui prendre le livre « La modestie pour les nuls » ? plaisanta Karina, à moitié convaincue que cela ferait tout de même un bon cadeau.  
\- Hein ? Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna naïvement Dragon Kid. Et puis, ce ne serait pas très gentil de le traiter de « nul » à son anniversaire !  
\- … Laisse tomber.

L'adolescente ne chercha pas à insister, restant tout de même intriguée par cette suggestion. Elle porta ensuite une main sur son menton, et adopta une mine sérieuse et réfléchie.

\- Faisons les magasins, nous trouverons peut-être des idées ! déclara Karina.

Pao-Lin acquiesça, puis entra dans la boutique la plus proche en compagnie de Blue Rose. Cependant, elles quittèrent le lieu peu de temps après, à cause des prix tous plus élevés les uns que les autres.

\- Essayons déjà de trouver des magasins qui conviennent à notre budget..., lâcha la chinoise, choquée.  
\- Oui, bonne idée...

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de boutiques plus tard, les deux amies soufflèrent : la petite aiguille sur le cadran entamait son troisième tour, et rien ne réussissait encore à attirer leur attention, ni même à leur donner un semblant d'idées.  
Fatiguées, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter, et prirent place dans un petit café afin de se reposer.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! On a fait tout le centre ville sans rien trouver d'intéressant ! râla Pao-Lin.  
\- Acheter un cadeau pour un homme relève du défi. Surtout quand cet homme se nomme Barnaby Brooks Jr., constata Karina, en lisant le menu.  
\- Et si on lui prenait un pull ? Ou une veste ? Un vêtement chaud pour l'hiver !  
\- On ne sait pas sa taille, et encore moins ses goûts vestimentaires...  
\- Alors du vin ? Il a l'air d'aimer ça !  
\- C'est une bonne idée, mais un bon vin reste très coûteux...  
\- Un bijou ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre...  
\- A manger ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qui va manquer, le jour J...  
\- Une peluche ?  
\- Déjà fait il y a quelques années.

Agacée, Dragon Kid croisa vivement les bras et adressa une expression boudeuse à son amie tout en faisant la moue. Celle-ci soupira tristement en comprenant que ses réponses étaient loin d'être encourageantes. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais le serveur la coupa dans son élan.

\- Bonjour ! Je vous écoute ? récita ce dernier, les lèvres étirées au maximum.  
\- Bonjour. Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud, dit la chinoise.  
\- De même pour moi s'il-vous-plaît, rajouta la Rose.  
\- Je vous apporte ça ! confirma le serveur, avant de partir.

Il ne resta plus qu'un silence entre les deux héroïnes, plombant ainsi l'ambiance sans le vouloir. Mal à l'aise, Karina essaya de briser ce mur de plus en plus imposant.

\- Pardon, je ne devrais pas te répondre ainsi.  
\- Hum... A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve..., avoua Pao-Lin.  
\- Ha bon ?

L'adolescente détourna le regard, réfléchit un instant, et reprit :

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on connaît Barnaby et pourtant... Je me rends compte qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui et de ses goûts. C'est triste.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette explication. Puis, après mûres réflexions, elle constata que Pao-Lin tenait des propos, hélas, véridiques : certes, Barnaby portait une bonne réputation sur ses épaules, et la célébrité permettait à n'importe quel téléspectateur lambda de tout savoir sur lui. Cependant, Karina ne prêtait jamais attention aux magasines, ou aux interviews mettant en avant ses goûts. Pire, l'idée d'apprendre à le connaître davantage ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Certes, elle connaissait approximativement l'histoire de son passé, toutefois, elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus.  
A ses yeux, il demeurait un simple rival à l'orgueil démesuré.

\- Voici vos chocolats, murmura le serveur en revenant à leur table.  
\- Ah, merci ! clamèrent en chœur les deux héroïnes.

L'employé hocha légèrement la tête en conservant son sourire commercial, puis s'éclipsa après avoir souhaité une bonne dégustation à ses clientes.  
Par la suite, un nouveau mutisme s'installa entre les deux amies. Karina plongea son regard dans le liquide chaud qui renvoyait son image, puis fit tinter sa cuillère sur la porcelaine, effectuant plusieurs mouvements circulaires dans la tasse. Cette fois ci, ce fut Pao-Lin qui stoppa le trajet du silence.

\- Kotetsu pourrait peut-être nous aider ! suggéra-t-elle.

La cuillère cessa de tourner, laissant sa propriétaire dans le doute : avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou devenait-elle folle, au point d'entendre « _son_ » nom partout ? Comme pour chercher la réponse, elle releva la tête et fixa Dragon Kid d'un air interrogatif.

\- Bah oui... De nous tous, c'est lui qui a le plus côtoyé Barnaby, expliqua la chinoise.

Karina ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant réfléchir minutieusement à comment tourner son objection. Contacter le vétéran pour une idée de cadeau ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Je trouve ça triste qu'on en vienne à cette solution..., finit-elle par souffler.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on divulguerait notre manque de connaissance. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

Dragon Kid soupira, admettant par la suite que son aîné n'avait pas tort.

\- Visitons les dernières boutiques, on trouvera forcément quelque chose ! tenta de rassurer Karina.  
\- Oui. Tu as raison !

Et sur ces mots, elles terminèrent la conversation en buvant leur boisson. Néanmoins, la Rose errait à nouveau dans le monde de la réflexion : encore une fois, elle évitait toutes les chances d'entrer en contact avec Kotetsu. Elle qui, pourtant, s'était jurée de ne plus fuir désormais.  
« _Je suis une idiote_ », se dit-elle.

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte d'un énième magasin décevant, elles tentèrent leur dernière chance dans une ultime enseigne, dont la vitrine retint leur attention. En effet, celle-ci dévoilait plusieurs articles aux formes et aux utilités différentes : livres, cartes, lampes, papeteries... Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! De plus, l'enseigne révélait un nom dans une typographie attrayante, invitant même les moins curieux à entrer.

\- Tentons toujours, sait-on jamais, proposa Pao-Lin, avant d'entrer.

La petite cloche en haut de la porte tinta discrètement, prévenant le vendeur de l'arrivée de ses clientes. Celles-ci découvrirent un endroit semblant venir d'une autre époque : l'intérieur se voyait imprégner d'une odeur de vieux bois, les transportant alors dans une ambiance mystérieuse, digne d'un roman de fantaisie. A la gauche de Karina reposait un comptoir s'apparentant à une caisse, et à sa droite se tenaient plusieurs majestueuses rangées d'étagères en bois, abritant des livres aux couleurs chatoyantes. L'arôme des pages anciennes se mêlait habilement au parfum général de la pièce.  
Un peu plus loin, Pao-Lin aperçut un escalier en forme de spirale, mais se contenta de rester près de son aînée, pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda l'adolescente.

Un bruit semblable à celui d'un craquement retentit en direction des escaliers. Par la suite, ceux-ci dévoilèrent un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage marqué.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser j'étais en haut.

Karina roula les yeux à l'entente de cette excuse futile. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur le contenu du magasin, elle tourna la tête en direction de sa cadette et lui demanda :

\- On fait le tour ?  
\- Bonne idée !

Ainsi, elles se séparèrent dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pao-Lin se stoppa en voyant un mur recouvert d'horloges au style steampunk. Néanmoins, les tic-tacs à répétitions lui offrirent un début de migraine désagréable. De ce fait, elle s'éloigna et continua ses recherches en direction de la bibliothèque.  
De son côté, la Rose contemplait une vitrine mettant en évidence plusieurs stylos plumes de grande qualité. Un en particulier retint son attention : d'une couleur neutre, la beauté de l'objet résidait dans les reflets vermeils qu'il renvoyait. La plume, en or, arborait des dessins complexes et symétriques. Pour finir, l'étui vendu avec semblait avoir été construit par des artisans passionnés.  
Cette fois-ci, Karina avait trouvé son cadeau.

* * *

\- Quelle journée !

Tandis que la chinoise s'étirait tout en se plaignant de la fatigue, Karina observa l'objet récemment acquis et empaqueté. Convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

\- Que lui as-tu pris d'ailleurs, Pao-Lin ?  
\- Moi ? Un livre. J'espère que ça ira !  
\- Je suis sûre que oui !

Le soleil se coucha quand elles décidèrent de rentrer. Après s'être échangées des signes d'au revoir, les deux héroïnes partirent chacune de leur côté, contentes de leur acquisition.  
Assise près de la fenêtre, la Rose réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait porter le jour J, songeant presque à s'acheter une nouvelle robe. Toutefois, elle revint sur son choix en imaginant le prix des vêtements en cette période de l'année, sans parler que, de ses souvenirs, elle possédait des robes encore jamais porté. Ces pensées la conduisirent à la conclusion qu'un achat de ce genre serait futile.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours, avec ses hauts et ses bas. De plus en plus sollicitée par Hero TV, Karina dut souvent faire une croix sur ses révisions, ce qui dégrada considérablement ses résultats. Cette chute n'était pas aux goûts de ses professeurs, qui la voyaient maintenant comme une élève désinvolte et négligente. De plus, la fatigue prenait un malin plaisir à la prendre comme proie, au point de l'affaiblir jusqu'à lui faire dangereusement tourner la tête.  
Que cherchait-elle à prouver, en mettant sa vie entre les mains de la faucheuse ?

Finalement, Halloween se montra, amenant avec lui ce jour festif mais macabre tant attendu. Pour parer à l'événement, Stern Bild baignait désormais dans un océan de ténèbres, dont seules les ombres des bâtiments apparaissaient au loin. La grandeur de ceux-ci aurait pu d'ailleurs faire croire que de terribles monstres prenaient d'assaut la ville, ou que les démons sortaient des entrailles de l'Enfer pour engloutir tout sur leur passage. Néanmoins, semblables à des faisceaux, des jets de lumière orange et violette brisaient cette monotonie sombre et malsaine, et lorsqu'on entrait dans ce lieu métamorphosé, on apercevait des centaines de maisons décorées pour l'occasion. Celles-ci étaient parées de lanternes en forme de citrouille, éclairant souvent des allées remplies de fausses araignées ou de cafards. De même, on apercevait également sur certaines des guirlandes électriques accrochées aux murs ou sur le toit, et qui représentaient soit des fantômes au regard effroyable, soit des citrouilles aux dents tranchantes. Tout cela dans une symphonie de lumières chaudes qui contrastaient fortement avec l'ambiance obscure et glauque de Stern Bild.  
Le 31 octobre de cette année s'annonçait particulièrement réussi.

Du haut de sa chambre, Barnaby admirait la ville plongée dans cette atmosphère unique. Égaré dans ses pensées, il ne cessait de se remémorer l'expression de Blue Rose face à Kotetsu : une expression résignée, cachant un profond mal-être. Il fronça les sourcils à cette image : pourquoi diable cela le perturbait tant ? Son poing se ferma, serrant intensément une emprise invisible.  
Il détestait se sentir inquiet, lui qui faisait toujours en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître par conviction. Par fierté.  
... Par peur ?

\- Je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête pour si peu. C'est mon anniversaire après tout, pesta-t-il, entre ses dents.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit subitement, l'interpellant par la même occasion. Intrigué, l'homme à lunettes l'attrapa et décrocha sans prendre le temps de voir l'auteur de cet appel.

\- Allo ?  
\- Barnaby ? Bonjour, c'est Agnès ! Je dérange pas ? s'exclama la voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Non, non. Il y a un souci ?  
\- Du tout, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour un coup de main... Tu peux venir rapidement aux studios ?  
\- Heu... Oui, bien sûr. Je suis là dans dix minutes.  
\- Super, merci !

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de demander plus d'informations sur ce soit disant « coup de main ». Néanmoins, Barnaby ne put retenir un sourire coin moqueur : il n'était pas dupe. Surtout que l'attitude de la productrice se montrait à elle seule révélatrice.  
Préférant toutefois jouer le jeu, Barnaby mit sa veste, se chaussa, et partit au lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire Barnaby !

Une pluie de confettis se posa délicatement sur la chevelure blonde du concerné. Les guirlandes accrochées aux murs, ainsi que la phrase criée à l'instant, confirmèrent ses idées. Cependant, il estima que tout ce travail, accordé en son honneur, ne méritait pas d'être gâché par sa faute. C'est pourquoi, il adopta une attitude faussement surprise, mais tout de même convaincante.

\- Who, c'est donc ça que vous prépariez ? sourit-il.  
\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? plaisanta Antonio, fier.  
\- Non, c'est vrai que cela me surprend !

Barnaby observa ses collègues en conservant une mine enjouée, et remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tiens ? Kotetsu et Karina ne sont pas là ?  
\- Wild Tiger est en mission de dernière minute, dit Agnès en le rejoignant. Quant à Karina, elle doit avoir du retard.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Serais-tu inquiet, mon lapin ? questionna Nathan, en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Le héros à lunettes se contenta de rire à cette remarque, expliquant par la suite que cela l'étonnait, tout simplement. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Retenant un sursaut, les Héros se tournèrent vers le bruit venant de l'entrée et y découvrirent une Karina intimidée.  
Vêtue d'une robe bleue sans manches, le haut se composait d'un corset décolleté droit, maintenue par une petite rose en tissu sur l'épaule droite de sa propriétaire. Le bas du vêtement se composait de deux couches : l'une douce et satinée à l'intérieur, l'autre avec un volant de dentelle pour donner un peu de volume.  
La nouvelle arrivante avança un peu, sentant des regards figés sur elle. Elle était sobrement maquillée, et arborait une frange, ainsi qu'une queue de cheval sur le côté en guise de coiffure.  
Cette image se grava dans l'esprit de Barnaby, étrangement subjugué par la prestance involontairement charnelle de la Rose. Il ne pouvait se mentir : elle était resplendissante.

\- Je crois que je suis en retard..., déduit Karina, en fixant Barnaby.  
\- Tu as eu un souci ? s'inquiéta Pao-Lin.  
\- N... Non non, du tout... J'ai juste pris trop de temps à me préparer.

Les émeraudes de Brooks Jr se plissèrent à l'entente de cette excuse : inconsciemment, il se mit à penser qu'elle cachait la vérité.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien : tu es magnifique ! la complimenta Fire Emblem.  
\- Merci...  
\- C'est vrai que tu es belle ! s'exclama la chinoise.  
\- Je dirais même plus : tu es somptueuse ! confirma Keith.

Ivan, jusque là discret, demeura silencieux. Mais ses joues rouges, et ses améthystes posés sur Pao-Lin, montrèrent qu'il préférait l'admirer elle plutôt que Blue Rose.  
Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua.

\- Tu es en train de voler la vedette à Barnaby ! blagua Rock Bison.  
\- Ho, d'ailleurs ! s'écria Karina, en se tournant vers le sujet.  
\- Hum ?

D'un mouvement rapide, la jeune femme sortit de son sac le cadeau acheté, et le lui tendit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Barnaby observa l'objet empaqueté, muet. Par la suite, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant son dû. Mais comme les autres cadeaux, je l'ouvrirais à la fin de la soirée. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?  
\- Non du tout, je comprends.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, surprise de ne pas voir la cause de ses tourments.

\- Si tu cherches Kotetsu, il est en mission, expliqua calmement le héros à lunettes.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un sermon de sa part, mais à son grand étonnement, Karina garda le silence.

\- Bon, ne restons pas là, et amusons nous ! déclara Agnès.  
\- Oui ! tonnèrent en chœur les protagonistes de l'émission.

* * *

Entre la nourriture, la boisson, et les conversations loin d'être superficielles, la soirée battait son plein. Ivan restait aux côtés de Pao-Lin et Sky High, tandis qu'Antonio se faisait taquiner par Nathan. Barnaby, quant à lui, discutait un peu avec Agnès au sujet de l'audience toujours aussi bonne.  
Quand la productrice s'éloigna pour parler à Origami Cyclone et Dragon Kid, l'homme sentit un vent frais lui effleurer le cou. Cette brise inattendue lui procura un léger frison, et le poussa à chercher son origine : il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver. En effet, en tournant la tête, il vit les fenêtres du balcon grandes ouvertes, dévoilant alors une Karina fixant l'horizon.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? tenta-t-il en la rejoignant.

Blue Rose le regarda du coin de l'œil un moment avant de souffler.

\- Non. Pas vraiment, dit-elle. Puis ça fait du bien de temps de temps.  
\- Ne reste quand même pas trop longtemps, tu pourrais attraper froid.  
\- On s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?

Barnaby ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, bien qu'un peu vexé, il refusa de le montrer.

\- Et puis quoi encore...

Plus de réponse. Juste le vent qui continuait son chemin sans prêter attention aux deux Next. De plus en plus intrigué par l'attitude renfermée de sa collègue, Barnaby leva la tête et contempla les étoiles qui envahissaient le ciel de leurs lumières. S'il était sentimental, ce tableau céleste l'aurait enveloppé dans une nostalgie indescriptible. Or, une chose inconnue l'énervait, l'angoissait même. Cependant, il ne put mettre une définition sur ce malaise, ni un simple mot. Ses yeux se baissèrent en direction de Karina, et son cœur se contracta de frustration : pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à avoir le dernier mot ?! Pourquoi...  
Non.  
En vérité, le mot « pourquoi » ne servait à rien. Car il connaissait déjà la cause de ce comportement : Wild Tiger.

\- C'est Kotetsu qui te met dans un tel état ?  
\- Hum... ?

Karina se redressa, surprise. La main posée sur le rebord du balcon, elle fixa d'un air inquisiteur Barnaby, en attente d'une réponse.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de porter ce masque hypocrite à longueur de journée ? pesta-t-il froidement, sans la regarder.  
\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il la fixa de manière durement hautaine, toutefois, Karina ne se laissa pas abattre et soutint son regard. Un soupir énervé s'évada des lèvres de l'homme, agacé de devoir développé.

\- A toujours faire croire que tout va bien. A sourire alors que tu n'en as pas envie. Sincèrement, tu n'en a pas marre ?

Les disques de bronze de Karina s'élargirent, reflétant en leur centre, une lueur d'incompréhension et de colère : comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui dire de telles choses ?

\- De quoi je me mêle ? tonna la Rose, énervée. Occupe-toi de ta vie et laisse-moi la mienne ! Parce que de nous deux, c'est toi le pire ! Le « masque de l'hypocrisie », tu le portes depuis toujours !

Les mots de Blue Rose eurent l'effet d'une gifle : elle sortait facilement les griffes quand elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter sérieusement. Néanmoins, Barnaby refusa de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- J'ai toujours été honnête envers moi-même ! siffla-t-il, un peu chamboulé.  
\- Menteur ! hurla la Rose, retenant par la même occasion l'attention des invités. Tu ne fais que mentir ! Depuis toujours ! Tu n'es qu'un escroc doublé d'un égoïste ! Avec ton image d'homme parfait que véhiculent les médias et que tu aimes entretenir ! Et tu oses me faire la leçon ?! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?!

Frustrée, et surtout prisonnière d'une fureur instable, Karina préféra s'enfuir, abandonnant Barnaby à son propre sort. C'était la goutte de trop. Comment une personne avait pu deviner qu'elle dissimulait sa faiblesse derrière un bouclier ? Barnaby Brooks Jr. qui plus est ?!  
La honte s'empara d'elle, tandis qu'elle quittait les studios en courant.  
Elle le détestait.  
Elle le haïssait pour avoir compris son mécanisme de défense, et surtout, de lui avoir dit la vérité en face.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Tadadam ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)  
Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire le point sur les âges de certain personnages : Barnaby a 26 ans à la fin de la série animée (nous sommes en Décembre à ce moment là). En 12 chapitres, un an s'est pratiquement écoulé au fil de ma fic. Barnaby fête donc ses 27 ans dans ce chapitre. Parallèlement, Karina a 18 ans à la fin de l'anime, elle en a donc 19, à présent, dans mon histoire._ _Ce ne sont que des petits détails, mais je préfère vous les donner quand même :)  
__Sur ce, à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 13 !_


	14. Chap 13 : La Vierge qui clamait sa dévot

**Disclaimer** **:** Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers présent dans cette fanfiction appartiennent aux studios Sunrise et à Masakazu Katsura  
**Bêta-Lectrice****:** Mon irremplaçable siamoise ; Sayuri-Geisha !

_Saluuuuut ! En espérant que vous vous portez bien en ce "début" du mois de Novembre. Moi ça va en tout cas, même si je suis épuisée xD. Je tenais à remercier encore une fois mes lecteurs qui prennent la peine de me laisser leur avis sur mon histoire ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la suite, de connaitre vos réactions sur certaines scènes et tout ce qui s'en suit :)_

_**Sayuri-Geisha :** Comme je te l'ai dis la semaine dernière, je comprends que tu trouve la réaction de Karina un peu trop froide, mais dans ma logique, elle avait enchaîné les mauvaises choses aux cours des derniers jours. Elle est déjà très affectée par Kotetsu, la réaction qu'elle adopte, et à côté elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle de ses amies et les cours sont compliqués à suivre. Du coup, la remarque de Barnaby a été la goutte de trop..._  
_**  
Kero :** Oui, Karina est un peu hypocrite, mais peut-on vraiment la blâmer ? Elle se cache derrière un sourire, c'est un moyen de défense, un bouclier. Bien sûr ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire, et je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver xD Mais ça finira bien par s'arranger, faut se dire ça ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir en tout cas /_

_Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : La Vierge qui clamait sa dévotion**

Un silence oppressant s'installa sournoisement entre les Héros, encore décontenancés par ce qui venait de se produire. Pao-Lin fut la première à se tourner vers Barnaby, en attente d'une explication. Mais son regard s'attrista, quand elle remarqua l'expression bouleversée du héros à lunettes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda avec inquiétude Nathan.  
\- Elle ne semblait pas bien..., ajouta Antonio.

Barnaby n'entendait pas les paroles qu'on lui adressait : les mots, froidement prononcés par Karina, résonnaient péniblement dans sa tête. Si bien qu'il en oublia son environnement, perdu sur une cible imperceptible.

\- Hey ! Barnaby !

L'interpellé sentit alors une main gantée se poser vivement sur son épaule. Ce geste le fit sursauter avant de le ramener à la réalité : Keith le fixait d'un air grave.

\- Ça va ? Tu veux t'allonger ? lui proposa ce dernier.

Peu à peu, ses muscles se décontractèrent, puis il dévisagea ses collègues qui l'observaient timidement, sans doute encore inquiets à son sujet.

\- Non, non. Tout va bien, dit-il enfin.  
\- Et Karina ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle quitte ainsi la soirée ? questionna Pao-Lin.  
\- Elle s'est mise à crier et..., commença Rock Bison.  
\- Ça suffit maintenant ! coupa Agnès.

Déconcertés, tous les Héros à l'exception de Barnaby se tournèrent vers leur productrice.

\- Je peux comprendre que cela vous perturbe, mais gardez votre curiosité pour vous. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Barnaby, alors ne le gâchons pas pour des histoires, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Mais Karina..., lança Dragon Kid.  
\- Laissons la tranquille pour l'instant. Elle préfère peut-être rester seule.

Les protagonistes du show s'échangèrent plusieurs regards intrigués, cependant, ils ne revinrent pas sur leur choix : Agnès avait raison, insister pour des explications ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, alors que tout se déroulait si bien. De ce fait, chacun vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans relancer le sujet, laissant Barnaby reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Aiden arriva à la base sans un mot. Les mains jointes dans son dos, droit comme un « I », ses yeux fixant les Next qui lui adressaient le salut habituel, et son sourire en coin, il entra dans son bureau où l'attendait Ascelin.

\- Je t'ai fais attendre ? demanda le chef.  
\- Pas vraiment.

Faussement rassuré, Aiden lâcha un petit rire énigmatique, offrant à son collègue une certaine incompréhension.

\- Allez, fais moi ton rapport, dit Howards.  
\- Oui.

Obéissant, Ascelin prit une posture plus adaptée, une profonde inspiration, et articula méticuleusement chaque parcelles d'informations :

\- J'ai poussé d'autres Next à nous rejoindre. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes environs quatre-cent cinquante sujets réunis. La majorité de nos partisans possèdent des pouvoirs simples mais efficaces, telle que la manipulation des éléments.

Tout en écoutant attentivement les explications de son ami, l'aîné se dirigea vers son bureau pour y remplir une énième tasse de son breuvage préféré. Dos à Ascelin, il y trempa ses lèvres et en avala une longue gorgée.  
L'odeur fruitée de la boisson se faufila jusqu'aux narines du jeune sujet, l'agaçant par la même occasion. Il détestait n'entendre que le tintement de la porcelaine en guise de félicitations. Lui qui avait toujours montré fidélité à Aiden J. Howards. Lui qui faisait tout son possible pour effectuer, avec minutie, les tâches qu'on lui attribuait. Lui qui ne cessait de croire en son supérieur.  
Lui qui...  
Ses dents se serrèrent sous le coup de l'insatisfaction, en même temps que son poing dont les ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa paume. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de recevoir des compliments, aussi futiles soient-ils. Qu'importe, tant que son supérieur le congratulait.

\- Tu devrais cesser de boire ce thé, tu commences à en devenir accroc, marmonna Ascelin.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit la tasse se poser sur un meuble quelconque. Étonné, le jeune homme releva la tête, et sursauta en voyant Aiden face à lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air à fleur de peau en ce moment, Ascelin. Je me trompe ?

L'élocution de sa voix se glissa mesquinement dans l'oreille de son interlocuteur, ce qui créa à ce dernier un frisson involontairement interdit. Néanmoins, Ascelin ne laissa rien paraître, adoptant une expression calme et sérieuse : il avait l'habitude.

\- Non, du tout.

J. Howards rit à nouveau, pas vraiment convaincu de la sincérité de cette réponse banale. D'un mouvement gracieux, il releva son poignet et dirigea lentement sa main sur la cravate de son cadet, le même sourire fixé aux lèvres. D'une expression mystérieuse, il fit glisser le morceau de tissu dans le creux de sa main avant de plonger son regard métallique dans celui d'Ascelin.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler, susurra Aiden.

Ascelin déglutit. Plus les choses avançaient, plus il s'avérait difficile de dissimuler ses désirs et surtout ses émotions. De plus, sentir le souffle chaud de son chef à quelques centimètres de lui, sans ignorer sa main qui effleurait involontairement sa chemise, lui procura plusieurs sensations contradictoires : il aimait et détestait, souhaitait à jamais rester ainsi, tout en espérant que cela cesse. Mais au final, il se laissait séduire par l'affreux sentiment de culpabilité charnelle.  
Son cœur tambourina violemment contre sa poitrine. Cependant, Aiden n'entendit rien, trop occupé à l'observait dans les yeux.  
Ah...  
Quelle calomnie ! Quelle honte que de devoir porter sur ses épaules, le poids d'un amour déplorable ! Ascelin savait parfaitement bien vers quoi il se lançait s'il se laissait dominer par ces sentiments imparfaits. C'est pourquoi il essayait tant bien que mal de les refouler, les enfermer à jamais dans le coffre de la raison.  
En vain.  
Il ne pouvait lutter trop longtemps, prisonnier dans les mailles du filet d'une Venus têtue et insistante. Tremblant légèrement d'exaltation, le jeune homme releva la tête pour observer son chef. Toujours près de lui, les yeux à demis clos, Howards fronça les sourcils en remarquant le teint blême de son ami.

\- Ascelin ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il lâcha la cravate avant de reculer d'un pas, stoppant l'instant de réflexion qu'Ascelin s'était accordé. Ce dernier ne sut donner un nom à l'expression qu'arborait son supérieur : était-il inquiet ? S'en fichait-il ? Dans l'incapacité de répondre à sa propre question, il porta une main à son front, et la guida vers sa chevelure pour plaquer quelques mèches rebelles en arrière.

\- Ce n'est rien, un coup de fatigue, mentit-il.  
\- Je vois. Tu peux rentrer te reposer. De toute façon, je dois recevoir Elizabeth.

Ascelin sursauta à l'entente de ce prénom : quel était le rapport ? Non, que faisait-elle encore là ? Que comptait-il faire avec elle ?  
Cachant sa colère, il tira sur le col de sa chemise dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir un peu. Mais la jalousie, joueuse et tyrannique, incita la fureur à l'ébouillanter. Pourquoi devait-il, inéluctablement, et chaque jour, entendre ce nom maudit ? Cette catin n'était-elle qu'une ombre cherchant à le nuire ? A l'enterrer vivant dans le cercueil des oublis ? Avec son regard innocent, son corps frêle et ses longs cheveux de blé, ne désirait-elle pas conquérir Aiden pour mieux l'éloigner d'Ascelin ?  
On toqua doucement à la porte, et Howards sut de qui il s'agissait.

\- Ah Elizabeth, tu es là ! Entre voyons !, dit-il d'un air enjoué.  
\- Merci.

Miss Lance pénétra dans la pièce, puis observa les alentours avant d'adresser un doux sourire de salutations à Ascelin. Celui-ci détourna vivement la tête pour lui faire part de son ignorance.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il froidement.  
\- Oui merci, rajouta Aiden.

Le jeune homme dévisagea la secrétaire d'un air arrogant, à la limite cruel. Plus le temps passait, plus sa haine s'amplifiait. Il passa devant son supérieur, lui adressa un regard en coin, et quitta enfin le bureau sans un mot de plus, laissant Elizabeth dans un embarras désagréable.

\- Je crois qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur..., suggéra la blonde.  
\- Il a passé une journée assez éprouvante, la rassura Aiden.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par cette explication. Néanmoins, elle préféra faire profil bas, par peur de paraître paranoïaque aux yeux de son aimé. Silencieusement, la secrétaire observa Aiden qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Tu désirais me voir ? demanda la femme, en prenant place.  
\- C'est exact. C'est au sujet de ce que je t'avais dis en début de mois. Tu te souviens ?

Elizabeth baissa la tête à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Et à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la grande soirée qui s'était déroulée comme dans un conte de fée. Cette danse inoubliable, échangée avec Monsieur J. Howards, demeurait enfouie dans un coin de son cœur, tel un trésor précieux.

\- Cette soirée s'est révélée bien plus belle que je n'avais osé l'imaginer..., lâcha soudainement le supérieur.  
\- Vraiment ?

Howards sourit en voyant le teint de sa secrétaire virer au rouge : elle dévoilait au grand jour sa naïveté maladive. Non pour en déplaire au manipulateur qui se félicitait d'avoir encore une fois réussi son coup.  
Toutefois, il ne fallait pas relâcher sa garde.  
Alors, derrière son masque emprunt de noblesse, il s'avança vers le pantin et lui offrit son expression la plus douce et rassurante.

\- Je suis sincère, Elizabeth. Et heureux d'avoir pu passer cette soirée en ta compagnie : au milieu de toutes ces femmes superficielles et hypocrites, tu étais là avec ta petite robe de dentelles, craignant le regard des autres...

La gorge de la blonde se noua vicieusement, lui procurant un désagréable picotement. Rêvait-elle de nouveau ? Elle essaya de s'en convaincre : les choses qu'elle vivait ces derniers temps se révélaient bien trop belles pour être vraies. Pourtant, la douleur liée à un cœur battant trop fort et rapidement, l'envie de pleurer à tout instant, le bonheur envahissant... Ces sensations paraissaient tellement réelles... Alors, fallait-il y croire ? S'abandonner aux sensations extravagantes de l'amour ? Et si elle ne rêvait pas ?  
Cet instant de doute fut de courte durée. En effet, la main d'Aiden se posa délicatement sur la sienne, lui offrant par la même occasion un agréable frisson.

\- Et que dire de cette danse que nous avons tous deux échangé... Je me croyais revivre !, continua le manipulateur. J'aurais souhaité que cela dure plus longtemps...  
\- Ce que tu dis me touche énormément... Tu sais, je ressens la même chose... C'était fantastique.

Monsieur J. Howards contempla sa proie de son habituelle expression charmeuse : il savait pertinemment qu'Elizabeth était à sa merci.  
Pauvre sotte se croyant princesse d'un conte merveilleux, sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle n'était que l'héroïne d'une sombre tragédie.

\- Es-tu toujours d'accord pour me rendre service ?, demanda Aiden. Tu as le droit de refuser, tu sais...

Cette dernière phrase s'imbibait d'hypocrisie. Néanmoins, et comme toujours, Miss Lance crut naïvement aux paroles de son supérieur.

\- Je veux t'aider. Je n'ai pas peur ! avoua-t-elle.

L'homme plissa les yeux, se félicitant intérieurement de la réussite de son plan. Par la suite, il sourit noblement à sa marionnette. Mais il fut interrompu par un de ses sujets, qui toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Un Next d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra dans le bureau sans un mot. Il observa les alentours, avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue d'Elizabeth. Peu confiant, il s'avança vers son chef, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

\- Monsieur. Toutes les caméras sont installées ! Nous attendons dorénavant vos ordres.

Les perles d'Aiden se fermèrent lentement. L'histoire de sa mission et de ses idéaux s'ouvrait sur le chapitre final.  
Ah, quel plaisir éphémère ! Dans quelques heures, les Next seraient à sa merci, et la ville plongerait ensuite dans un désespoir inguérissable.  
Bientôt, une nation créée de toutes pièces verrait le jour. Une nation dirigée d'une main de fer par les membres d'Ouroboros.  
Heureux, mais encore lucide, Aiden mit en route les rouages de son plan.

* * *

Voilà une heure que la soirée en l'honneur de Barnaby s'était terminée, l'invitant à rejoindre son appartement. L'horloge dans le salon indiquait minuit et quart, et la table de la salle à manger accueillait les cadeaux que le jeune héros avait reçus de ses collègues. En observant la pile d'objets reposant sur la table, il constata qu'on l'avait bien gâté cette année : vêtements, bijoux, et alcools furent les trois présents qui revinrent le plus souvent au moment du déballage. Toutefois, malgré la valeur des bijoux, la qualité des breuvages, et la beauté des habits, Barnaby s'attarda sur le petit stylo plume acheté par Karina.  
Étrangement, cet objet se démarqua des autres. Hélas, malgré son charme artisanal et ses couleurs attrayantes, le regarder forçait Barnaby à se remémorer les derniers mots de Blue Rose.  
Des mots douloureux.  
Il resserra son poing, frustré de ne pouvoir contacter l'héroïne pour remettre les choses en ordre. Il connaissait le caractère parfois impulsif de Karina, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle irait aussi loin.  
Alors qu'il commençait à se remettre en question, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Intrigué, l'homme se leva et s'avança lentement vers l'entrée, en restant sur ses gardes : recevoir de la visite si tard n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Bunny, c'est moi !

Barnaby reconnut la voix de Kotetsu derrière la porte, cependant ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'entente de ce surnom qui le pourchassait encore, même au fil des années.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler par mon prénom une fois de temps en temps ?, pesta le blond.  
\- Ah, désolé, c'est un réflexe !  
\- Et bien débarrasse-t-en !  
\- Promis, promis ! Tu peux me faire entrer maintenant ?

Bien que la porte les séparât, empêchant l'un de voir l'expression de l'autre, Barnaby se persuada que son ami arborait une moue moqueuse en parlant. Cette pensée le fit soupirer, et il finit par lui ouvrir sans grande conviction.

\- Ah, ça y est tu te décides enfin ? plaisanta le vétéran, en entrant.  
\- Je peux revenir sur mon choix si tu ne...

Le Tigre stoppa Barnaby dans son élan en lui présentant une poche nacrée. Suspicieux, le plus jeune arqua un sourcil en espérant recevoir une explication de la part de son ami.

\- Hum ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Kotetsu.

Les lèvres du blond lâchèrent un énième soupir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir maintenant. Tu as vu l'heure ? râla Barnaby.  
\- J'étais en mission, du coup je n'ai pas pu participer à la petite fête en ton honneur. J'ai donc voulu me rattraper ! Allez, prends !

Sans laisser le temps à son ancien coéquipier de répondre, Kotetsu lui donna avec insistance le petit sac blanc. Excédé, mais trop fatigué pour crier, le héros à lunettes souffla de résignation et se rendit au salon pour ouvrir son cadeau.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : dans la poche reposait une bouteille de vin renommé. Néanmoins, il préféra conserver une attitude neutre dans le but de taquiner le Tigre.

\- Je suis gâté question alcool cette année, dit-il.  
\- Heiiin ?! Moi qui pensais faire dans l'originalité ! s'écria Kotetsu, déçu.  
\- Tu te rattraperas l'année prochaine.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ?!

En guise de réponse, Barnaby adressa un sourire joueur au vétéran, faisant alors comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était tombé dans le piège de son ami moqueur.

\- Haha, très marrant Bunny, marmonna le brun.

Contrairement à ce que Kotetsu souhaitait, Barnaby garda une expression calme et sereine, et rapporta deux verres qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Et si nous buvions un peu ? Il y avait longtemps, déclara ce dernier.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas carrément entamer le vin ?  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Non, je le garde pour une grande occasion celui-là. J'attendais simplement ton accord pour apporter une autre bouteille.

Un peu gêné, le Tigre porta une main sur sa nuque en riant nerveusement : il avait soudainement peur que son ami le prenne pour un profiteur. Par conséquent, il se hâta d'accepter sa proposition, en prenant place sur le fauteuil derrière lui. De son côté, Barnaby arqua de nouveau le sourcil, incapable de comprendre l'attitude soudainement bizarre du vétéran. Il préféra ne pas chercher à savoir, et revint avec une bouteille de vin rosé qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Alors ? La fête s'est bien passée ? demanda Kotetsu, une fois son verre rempli.

L'homme à lunettes, qui s'apprêtait à boire son breuvage, s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant la question de Wild Tiger. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour lancer un sujet sensible de manière si involontaire.

\- Oui, très bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant de reposer son verre.  
\- Ça devait être génial !

« _Génial au point de me faire humilier en public._ », pensa Barnaby, en repensant douloureusement aux mots de Karina.  
Cependant, l'agressivité de la Rose n'était pas illogique en soit : elle devait vivre avec un amour à sens unique.  
Un amour à sens unique.  
Barnaby releva la tête en direction de Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. Il se tenait là, buvant tranquillement son verre de vin, confortablement bien installé sur le fauteuil. En ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la souffrance qu'il faisait subir à Karina Lyle.  
Involontairement.  
Naïvement.  
Cruellement.  
Et en ne prenant pas conscience que son sourire ne cessait de la faire atrocement souffrir, il restait là, persuadé que la page était désormais tournée. Incapable de remarquer la douleur qu'il infligeait à cette jeune femme en quête d'amour.

\- Barnaby ? Ça va ?

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase qui paraissait lointaine. Éjecté de ses pensées, il remarqua sa main trembler nerveusement, et son corps paraissait un peu plus chaud que la normale. La colère s'était sournoisement infiltrée en lui, le temps d'une réflexion sur le comportement de Kotetsu.  
Elle ne lâcha pas sa proie.

\- Oui, ça va, pesta sévèrement Barnaby.  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Le héros à lunettes poussa un long soupir agacé. Parler de la fête et ainsi repenser à Karina le mirent dans tous ses états. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre dans ses propos, il comprenait la colère de Blue Rose à ce moment là.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à calmer cette sensation envahissante ? Parce que les mots de la Rose ne cessaient de tambouriner encore contre son crâne ? Parce qu'il se sentait impuissant face à elle ?  
Impuissant de quoi au juste ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question, s'emporta-t-il.  
\- H... Hein ? Comment ça ?

Les émeraudes du blond se levèrent froidement vers le vétéran. Son ignorance l'excédait.

\- T'es aveugle, c'est pas possible. Tu ne comprends pas que depuis que Karina t'a parlé, elle n'est plus elle-même ?!

Surpris par les propos de son ancien coéquipier, Kotetsu sursauta légèrement : pourquoi parlait-il de Karina ? Existait-il un rapport avec la fête ? Préférant ne pas se précipiter, il observa Barnaby silencieusement, attendant avec inquiétude ses explications.

\- Elle t'a avoué ses sentiments, non ?, continua ce dernier. Tu n'as pas remarqué son expression, les rares fois qu'elle te voyait ?  
\- Elle semblait avoir tourné la page. La preuve, elle ne cessait de sourire..., déclara Kotetsu, se sentant soudainement agressé.

La réponse prévisible de Wild Tiger agrandit la frustration dans le cœur du plus jeune. Peu après, il poussa un soupir indigné.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien connaître les femmes, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton blasé.

Le brun ne sut comment prendre cette remarque : se moquait-il de lui, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, ou bien était-il sérieux ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Soit plus clair dans tes propos Barnaby, tonna sévèrement le vétéran.

Comprenant que s'énerver ne mènerait à rien de positif, Barnaby tenta de regagner son calme, et passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir que cela fasse effet. Un énième souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il fixa Kotetsu qui arborait une mine sérieuse.

\- Elle n'a cessé de cacher sa peine, avoua enfin le blond.

Le père de famille fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les propos de son cadet : à ses yeux, ils manquaient de sens.

\- Ce sourire qu'elle affichait, cette joie de vivre... Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler son mal-être. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué... Mais pour moi, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle fuyait ta présence.

Pris de court, les deux billes dorées de Kotetsu s'élargirent au fil des révélations. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Karina était du genre à souffrir en silence. Lui qui l'avait toujours connu honnête, impulsive, et surtout caractérielle.  
Il posa son verre vide sur la table, et se perdit un instant sur un point invisible, sans doute en conflit contre ses pensées.

\- Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? questionna-t-il, dans l'espoir que Barnaby se trompe.  
\- Mes doutes se sont confirmés pas plus tard que ce soir : elle est entrée dans une colère noire quand j'ai lancé le sujet.

Wild Tiger serra les poings, ne voulant pas y croire. Cependant, l'emprise imaginaire se relâcha doucement, et, il releva la tête vers Barnaby, et lui adressa une expression déterminée.

\- Je dois en parler avec elle. Elle ne peut pas rester éternellement ainsi !

Le héros à lunettes observa le vétéran en silence : il n'aurait pas cru que ce dernier prendrait une décision aussi importante, et surtout en si peu de temps. De plus, cette initiative balaya progressivement la fureur qui se jouait de Barnaby, le libérant de tout mal-être et frustration.  
Il était soulagé.

\- Bonne idée. Mais je doute qu'elle veuille voir quelqu'un ce soir. Et puis, il est tard.  
\- J'irais la voir demain alors ! Ah, mais quel idiot ! s'énerva Kotetsu.  
\- Le plus important, c'est que tu veuilles en discuter avec elle.  
\- Ouais. Merci...

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, et Barnaby put lire dans les yeux de Kotetsu une certaine culpabilité.  
Se sentant fautif de cette triste expression, le blond leva son verre en direction de son ami, et l'invita à boire encore un peu. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du Tigre, et il accepta cette proposition.

* * *

Aiden monta dans l'ascenseur, et attendit que les grillages se referment sur lui. Désormais seul, il patienta d'un sourire en coin que la cage monte jusqu'au point culminant, menant au parking privé de la base. Les ombres souterraines dansèrent autour de lui, et s'éclaircirent davantage durant sa progression. En effet, au même instant, l'aube aux doigts roses se levait doucement sur Stern Bild, baignant la ville d'une douce lumière aux couleurs chaudes, réconfortante après une nuit froide et sèche. Les travailleurs déjà actifs souriaient à l'apparition de l'astre naissant, tandis que ceux qui se préparaient encore ressentaient un étrange bonheur lié à cette vue lumineuse.  
Cependant, le divin Soleil, insensible d'habitude à ces milliers de vies, fit une exception cette fois-ci pour Aiden, puisqu'à la sortie de celui-ci, il l'enveloppa de ses puissants rayons dorés, comme s'il accueillait la venue d'un nouveau dieu. Ainsi, Aiden quitta l'ascenseur, et avança sous le feu de ces projecteurs, la stature droite et fière. Il se mit ensuite à marcher, et se dirigea en direction d'Elizabeth qui l'attendait patiemment près de sa voiture. La jeune femme, au contraire de son supérieur, se fondait dans le décor ténébreux du lieu. Sa silhouette se distinguait visiblement, et seule la présence d'Aiden lui permit d'exister réellement. Après tout, elle, misérable humaine, malgré toute la bonté et sincérité qui existaient au fond de son cœur, ne pouvait désormais vivre qu'aux côtés de cet être déifié, ce dictateur sans âme qui la manipulait habilement avec son hypocrisie naturelle.

\- Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois, commenta l'homme.  
\- C'est normal voyons !

Howards répondit d'un sourire, et invita Miss Lance à prendre place dans sa décapotable. Une fois au volant, il fit rugir le véhicule avant de quitter les lieux.  
La crinière dorée d'Elizabeth se laissa emporter par le vent, ce qui sembla l'apaiser au vue de son expression calme et tendre. Ses saphirs, à moitié clos, s'égarèrent un long moment sur le paysage défilant comme la pellicule d'un film émouvant. Elle glissa ensuite une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour l'immobiliser, et son regard se posa sur le conducteur à sa gauche : les cheveux de jais d'Aiden dansaient eux aussi au rythme du vent, et ses billes sombres fixaient la route avec une attention déconcertante.

\- Nous devons rejoindre quelques Next pour faire un dernier briefing, expliqua l'homme, sans détourner le regard.  
\- D'accord, je comprends.  
\- Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Tu n'as pas peur ?

Touchée par cette demande, les lèvres d'Elizabeth s'étirèrent légèrement. En guise de réponse, elle hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Aiden... Je n'ai pas à ressentir une quelconque anxiété de toute façon. Je t'aide, et rien que ça... C'est un immense honneur.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et détourna le regard afin de contempler une nouvelle fois les alentours. Puis elle reprit :

\- Le simple fait de me dire que je peux un tant soit peu t'être utile... Suffit à balayer n'importe quel doute en moi. Alors aie confiance en mes capacités, Aiden...

Même s'il ne pouvait la voir, le conducteur comprit que le visage de sa secrétaire s'empourpra au fil des aveux qu'elle lui adressait. Elle mettait son cœur à nu, et sa voix tremblante retenait sans doute des larmes de bonheur.  
Aiden rit intérieurement : elle avait choisi la mauvaise personne. Et ses sentiments, aussi sincères et purs soient-ils, finiraient tôt ou tard souillés de manière bien infâme.

\- Merci Elizabeth. Ça me touche...

La femme n'ajouta rien de plus, mais ressentit une joie immense suite à cette conversation. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas échangé ainsi avec son supérieur.  
Le silence demeura maître durant l'heure suivante, et quand Aiden arriva enfin à Stern Bild, il se gara non loin du centre-ville, puis sortit de son véhicule, et ouvrit la porte à Elizabeth qui le remercia.

\- Où allons-nous maintenant ? questionna celle-ci, en refermant la porte.

Mais le supérieur ne donna aucune réponse, préférant accélérer le rythme de ses pas. Miss Lance dut presque courir pour le rattraper, cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser d'autres questions sur le lieu de rendez-vous.  
Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Howards arriva devant une petite ruelle et se stoppa net, surprenant par la même occasion Elizabeth qui se heurta à lui.

\- Ah, monsieur !, s'exclamèrent trois hommes face à lui.  
\- Bonjour. Vous êtes prêt ? lança Aiden dans un ton supérieur.

La femme dévisagea les membres du trio.  
Aux premiers abords, ils ne paraissaient pas amicaux : arborant une carrure imposante et droite, gonflée par des muscles, les hommes renvoyaient à une caricature grotesque de trois gorilles anthropomorphes à cause de leurs mâchoires relevées en avant et leurs sourcils froncés. Leur chevelure et la couleur de leurs yeux permirent néanmoins de les différencier : le premier arborait une crinière rousse plaquait en arrière par une bonne quantité de gomina, et ses perles noires fixaient solennellement celles d'Aiden. Le second, quant à lui, semblait négliger l'état de ses cheveux : d'un blond platine, ils paraissaient secs et emmêles, en plus d'être abîmés par le temps. Toutefois, le regard de l'homme rattrapait l'apparence miteuse de sa chevelure : d'un bleu profond, il observait attentivement son supérieur, donnant alors l'impression qu'une flamme essayait misérablement de survivre dans cet océan bleuté.  
Pour finir, le crâne du troisième ne jouissait aucunement d'une crinière à l'inverse des autres, ce qui renforça son apparence intimidante. De plus, ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, ne cessaient de dévisager Elizabeth d'une manière insalubre.

\- Tout est en place ! déclara le blond. Nous attendons désormais votre feu vert.  
\- Très bien. Vous vous souvenez de votre rôle, j'espère ? demanda Howards.  
\- Oui. Je me charge du braquage ! s'exclama le roux. J'arriverais à les attirer avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent.  
\- Et nous on se charge du reste, sourit le chauve.

La secrétaire baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras si tôt, c'est pourquoi, elle demanda à Aiden ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Tu accompagneras Kurt et Ryder, expliqua alors celui-ci, en désignant le chauve et le blond. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, les choses se dérouleront automatiquement.

Elizabeth ravala difficilement sa salive : sans comprendre pourquoi, une mauvaise impression l'assaillait. Ces hommes ne lui inspiraient guère confiance, surtout Kurt, l'homme aux yeux vert qui continuait de la fixer.

\- N'oubliez pas que l'avenir des Next dépend aujourd'hui de vous, murmura le supérieur, avant de se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux oranges. Will, sache que si tu te fais prendre, nous pourrons toujours venir te chercher. Cependant, j'aimerais que cela ne se produise pas.  
\- Comptez sur moi, monsieur !  
\- Merci. Sur ce, tous à vos postes !

Et sur ces mots, Will partit dans une direction, tandis que Ryder et Kurt s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles sombres de la ville en compagnie d'Elizabeth et Aiden.  
En cet instant, Howards sourit : le destin de plusieurs existences prenait dorénavant un nouveau tournant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** **: **_Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Les choses avançaient lentement mais surement depuis le premier chapitre, mais je pense que d'ici le prochain, ça va aller crescendo dans les actions. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! :) Et je vous donne rendez-vous le 22/11 pour le chapitre 14 !_


	15. Chap 14 : Des mots imprononcés

**Disclaimer :** Hormis mes OCs, l'univers et les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Sunrise.  
**Bêta Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (merciiiiii !)

_Saluuuuuuut ! Comme promis, le chapitre 14 de"La triste mascarade" se montre en cette matinée du 22 Novembre ! Le temps passe vite quand même. _  
_Je remercie encore une fois mes lecteurs qui répondent toujours "présent" dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne, ça me touche toujours autant. Tout comme vos compliments qui me vont droit au cœur T_T._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Des mots imprononcés**

Le réveil indiquait dix heures et quart lorsque Karina s'échappa progressivement des bras de Morphée. Encore un peu fatiguée, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de fixer la date affichée sur le calendrier : le mois de novembre venait de débuter, au détour d'une matinée ensoleillée mais humide.  
Elle se redressa lentement sur son lit, et porta une main sur son visage vulgairement démaquillait par les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler quelques heures auparavant. Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer, les événements survenus hier soir défilèrent rapidement dans sa tête : les paroles de Barnaby tambourinèrent en elle de façon sournoise et douloureuse. Même si elle souhaitait que ces souvenirs ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve, elle savait pertinemment qu'au final, ils s'avéraient bel et bien réels.  
Hélas.  
Soudainement importunée par une migraine inattendue, Blue Rose glissa sa main en direction de son front, puis remarqua après un bref instant de réflexion qu'elle avait dormi dans sa robe de soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Karina ? se murmura-t-elle en quittant enfin son lit.

Pleurer pendant des heures n'avait aucunement arrangé son état actuel. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle se sentait humiliée, terriblement offensée par les mots que Barnaby avait prononcés avec une franchise déconcertante.  
Tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées, elle baissa la fermeture de sa robe, attrapa une serviette, et entra dans la salle de bain. Quand l'eau chaude coula sur la peau de la jeune femme, celle-ci fixa un point invisible sur le mur face à elle : en y repensant, elle aussi n'avait pas été bien tendre dans ses propos. Néanmoins, devait-elle se sentir fautive ? Non, Karina se le refusa : elle s'était tout simplement défendue de l'attaque hautaine et excessive de Barnaby. Pourquoi se montrer si cruel avec elle ? Surtout le jour de son anniversaire ? Agacée par ces réflexions insensées, la Rose cogna brutalement le mur dans l'espoir que cet acte l'apaise.  
En vain.  
Les gouttes ruisselèrent doucement sur son corps, et ses cheveux commencèrent à onduler lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à revenir sur terre, terminant ainsi sa toilette.

* * *

Enveloppée dans sa serviette, Blue Rose exécuta les gestes habituels après une douche. Une fois habillée, elle descendit au salon et lâcha un soupir apaisé en constatant l'absence de ses parents. Toutefois, un papier sur la table retint l'attention de la jeune femme, l'invitant par la même occasion à lire ce qu'il contenait.

_« Karina,_  
_Ton père et moi sommes partis faire quelques courses. Cependant, à notre retour, il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse toi et moi._  
_Maman. »_

Comprenant le sens de la dernière phrase, la Rose ravala difficilement sa salive : cette fois, elle ne pourrait échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère. Il est vrai qu'elle avait dû les inquiéter hier soir avec son manque d'attention et sa crise de larmes.  
Impossible donc de s'en sortir.  
Néanmoins, une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans le cœur de Karina quand son bracelet vibra intensément sur son poignet.

\- Ça arrive à point nommé ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, rassurée.

* * *

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le suspense est à son comble ! Alors que la bijouterie de Stern Bild a été attaquée, les Héros peinent à arriver ! Oh ! Le voleur s'enfuit !

Tandis que le commentateur d'Hero TV faisait son travail, la caméra principale se précipita sur une voiture qui roulait rapidement : au volant Will, l'un des alliés d'Aiden, se concentrait sur le chemin à prendre. Mais sa course s'interrompit brusquement par l'arrivée imprévisible de Rock Bison qui lui barrait dorénavant la route.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Ou j'en viens aux forces ! s'écria Antonio.  
\- Oh, Rock Bison est le premier à se montrer ! Espérons qu'il parvienne à se faire quelques points pour une fois !, hurla naturellement le commentateur.

« _Il pourrait pas dire des choses plus sympa, cet imbécile ?_ », pensa le héros avant d'apercevoir la voiture ennemie se stopper.

\- C'est bien. Vous avez choisi la meilleure solution, adressa-t-il au suspect.

Toutefois méfiant, Antonio se dirigea prudemment vers le véhicule sans prêter attention aux commentaires cyniques du présentateur. D'un geste rapide, il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement en se préparant à une éventuelle attaque.  
Mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Rock Bison a encore raté une occasion de remonter un peu dans le classement ! Plus important : où est donc passé le voleur ? Et la marchandise ?!

L'objectif de la caméra s'affola, cherchant désespérément la trace du bandit. Elle s'arrêta après quelques secondes de recherche sur une forme indistincte, qui se précisa peu à peu.  
C'était l'homme, jadis au volant, qui prenait à présent la fuite à pieds. De plus, le sac à son cou montrait qu'il possédait encore les objets de valeur.

\- Comment a-t-il... ?! s'étouffa Antonio.

Chamboulé par ce retournement de situation, Rock Bison tenta de rattraper le voleur, cependant son armure l'empêchait d'être totalement libre de ses mouvements, le ramenant ainsi péniblement à l'ordre.

\- Je m'en occupe ! annonça une voix dans le ciel.  
\- Sky High à la rescousse ! chantonna la voix du commentateur.

En effet, le héros volant traversait le ciel terne à une vitesse inouïe. Concentré sur sa cible, il stoppa sa course et se mit en position, prêt à enclencher son attaque. Ses mains éjectèrent alors plusieurs rafales de vent qui se jetèrent sur Will.  
Pourtant, celui-ci semblait s'attendre à l'attaque, de ce fait, il esquiva sans problème les bourrasques d'air grâce à des cabrioles, donnant l'impression qu'il effectuait une danse compliquée.

\- Il croit m'impressionner ? marmonna Keith, offensé.

Bien décidé à en finir, le chevalier du ciel écarta doucement les mains, modelant une boule invisible qu'il agrandit progressivement. Derrière leur écran, les jeunes spectateurs jouissaient d'une certaine impatience : cela faisait longtemps que Sky High n'avait pas utilisé une attaque aussi puissante.  
Sans s'attarder, le héros étira vivement ses bras en direction de Will, et lui lança une énorme boule d'air. Ravageant tout sur son passage, la bombe d'oxygène explosa quand elle rejoignit sa cible, sous le regard épaté du public.

\- Notre Sky High est incroyable ! Incroyable ! s'extasia le présentateur. Oh, mais attendez ! Je ne vois pas le suspect !

Keith sursauta à l'entente de cette proclamation. Néanmoins, il préféra confirmer les suppositions du présentateur, et descendit vers le lieu pour voir de ses propres yeux.

\- Impossible... !, souffla-t-il.

Antonio rattrapa son collègue avec difficulté : courir avec cette armure l'avait considérablement épuisé. Il en profita ainsi pour reprendre son souffle une fois aux côtés du chevalier du ciel. Mais en relevant la tête, ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent derrière son masque métallique : l'attaque de Keith avait été violemment projetée sur le trottoir où s'enfuyait le voleur, comme le prouvait le trou creusé par cet assaut.  
Cependant, pas de sang, pas de trace d'une quelconque percussion, pas même un bout de tissu arraché par l'impact... Rien ne montrait que l'attaque de Sky High avait abouti.  
Où se trouvait le suspect ? Dans le ciel, le héros volant l'aurait facilement aperçu en train de s'enfuir. De toute façon, aucun humain ne pouvait échapper aux pouvoirs de Keith Goodman.

\- Il a disparu ! s'écria le commentateur.

Sky High releva la tête, comprenant alors la véritable nature de leur adversaire.  
Un Next.

* * *

Tenant dans sa main un bout de papier où reposait l'adresse de Karina, Kotetsu traversa rapidement les petites ruelles de la ville. Même s'il était trop tard pour cela, il réfléchit intérieurement à ce qu'il devait lui dire. Comment commencer ? Devait-il s'excuser ? Présenter la situation ? Non, rapporter les propos de Barbaby ne ferait que la renfermer sur elle-même. Il le sentait.  
Ses pas s'accélérèrent quand il aperçut une plaque portant le même nom de rue que sur sa note. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il eut soudainement l'impression que son cœur se faisait plus léger au point de douter de son existence. Son incompétence ne cessait de le culpabiliser. Quel idiot de croire que Blue Rose avait si facilement tourné la page. Il devait absolument la voir pour s'excuser. S'excuser de cette ignorance irrespectueuse.  
Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas de la seule chose qu'il souhaitait accomplir auprès de Karina : en effet, il désirait également lui venir en aide, et l'inciter à lui parler de ses maux, bien qu'ils soient certainement douloureux à entendre. Qu'importe, tant qu'il parvenait à lui dire combien il regrettait son attitude aveugle vis-à-vis du mal être qui la tourmentait.  
Le Tigre tourna la tête, cherchant le même numéro inscrit sur sa note, et le trouva sans difficulté. Dès lors, un sourire en coin égaya son visage jusque là rongé par l'inquiétude : il trouvait la maison en face de lui moderne et charmante.  
« _A l'image de Karina..._ », pensa-t-il, en appuyant timidement sur la sonnette.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Kotetsu n'aperçusse une femme sortir et venir à sa rencontre. Coiffée d'une coupe au carré dorée, son regard inquisiteur glissa sur le vétéran. Elle portait une tenue ordinaire qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette svelte.  
Le Tigre la contempla silencieusement : que ce soit dans la démarche ou dans le physique, cette femme lui rappelait spontanément Karina Lyle.

\- Bonjour ? hésita-t-elle.

Kotetsu reprit ses esprits quand il entendit le salut indécis qu'on venait de lui adresser. C'est donc solennellement qu'il retira sa casquette et se présenta :

\- Bonjour madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Kotetsu, et je suis un des collègues de travail de Karina. Ce serait possible de la voir ?

Il soupira intérieurement en s'écoutant parler : il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent cherchant à rencontrer sa petite amie. Peut-être en faisait-il trop en se présentant de la sorte.  
Pourtant, l'expression de la femme, jusque là méfiante, s'adoucit au fil des informations énoncées.

\- Ho je vois ! Et bien enchantée, je suis Christina Lyle, sa mère. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quel travail vous parlez ? Vous venez du bar où elle chante ? Ou bien vous êtes à la fac ?

Surpris, Kotetsu regarda madame Lyle sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre : à l'époque où il travaillait encore avec les Héros populaires, il entendait souvent Karina dire que ses parents s'inquiétaient souvent à cause de son statut d'héroïne. Cela prouvait donc bien qu'ils étaient au courant de ses activités. Le vétéran comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une précaution : sa mère omettait de parler de sa carrière d'héroïne car, à ses yeux, Kotetsu restait un inconnu.

\- Je viens du bar, dit-il enfin.

Même s'il discutait avec la mère de Blue Rose, Wild Tiger préféra conserver son identité secrète. De toute façon, Christina Lyle n'avait aucunement besoin de savoir la vérité.

\- Je vois... Je suis désolée, mais Karina s'est absentée. Je vous conseille de repasser dans quelques heures. Ou alors, je peux lui transmettre un message de votre part ?  
\- Vous êtes gentille, mais ça ira ! Je repasserai, merci à vous.

Et dans un sourire, accompagné d'un signe de main, Kotetsu salua madame Lyle avant de reprendre sa route. Les mains dans les poches, il se rendit en ville avec le faible espoir de la trouver. Cependant, la voix nasillarde du commentateur perturba son attention, l'invitant par la même occasion à lever la tête vers les écrans géants de la ville.  
Il se douta dès lors de la raison pour laquelle la Rose s'était absentée : un voleur semblait faire du grabuge.  
Le vétéran soupira : ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il prononcerait ces mots qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

* * *

Revêtue en Blue Rose, Karina cherchait désespérément le suspect qui causait maintenant beaucoup de désordre en ville. Refusant de rebrousser chemin, l'héroïne monta sur le toit d'un building à l'aide de son pouvoir de glace, et observa les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une trace du voleur.  
Hélas, elle ne vit que ses collègues, qui essayaient de retrouver aussi une trace du Next disparu.

\- C'est fichu !, marmonna-t-elle, agacée.

Résistant toutefois à l'idée d'abandonner, la Rose examina les lieux une nouvelle fois. Tant que la voix du commentateur résonnait sur les écrans de Stern Bild, elle se refusait à laisser tomber.  
Du haut du bâtiment, Karina aperçut Dragon Kid courir en direction du centre ville en compagnie d'Origami Cyclone. Un peu plus loin, Nathan semblait faire équipe avec Sky High et Rock Bison, tandis que Barnaby faisait bande à part.  
A la vue de cette dernière image, les sourcils de Blue Rose se froncèrent : apercevoir ce héros prétentieux lui rappelait la soirée d'hier, ainsi que la discussion qu'elle avait échangée avec lui. Inconsciemment, ses pensées se fixèrent sur ce douloureux événement, et elle ne cessa de ressasser les mots véridiques de son rival. En réalité, Karina ne se sentait pas vraiment blessé par ses mots, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il ait percé son mensonge.  
Il avait détruit, en l'espace de quelques phrases, le bouclier de la jeune femme.  
Lui. Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
Frustrée de ne pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui en cet instant, elle serra violemment les poings et trembla de rage. L'horrible sensation d'humiliation s'infiltra perfidement dans son cœur.

\- Il semblerait que Sky High ait aperçu quelque chose ! s'écria soudainement la voix du présentateur.

Karina revint à la réalité, cherchant alors du regard la présence du Next. Une forme se dessina non loin d'une route, faisant subitement apparaître Will qui fuyait toujours les protagonistes de l'émission. Décidée à l'attraper, Karina descendit du building, et s'empressa de rejoindre ses collègues.

\- On dirait qu'il peut se téléporter sur une certaine distance..., dit-elle en rejoignant Nathan.  
\- Oh, Blue Rose ma chérie ! Tu te sens mieux ? Tu nous as inquiétés hier soir ! s'exclama Fire Emblem.  
\- Le moment est un peu mal choisi pour en discuter, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oui, mais quand même ! Tu pourrais au moins...  
\- Oh ! Le voleur a pris la route du centre-ville ! Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge ! coupa la voix du commentateur.

Karina ne laissa pas le temps au travesti de reprendre sa phrase. Elle enfourcha sa moto, garée un peu plus loin, et partit en direction du lieu indiqué. Quant à Fire Emblem, il soupira avant de monter dans sa voiture, exaspéré.

Malgré la présence de la police, Will continua sa course effrénée vers le centre-ville. Il avait beau se retrouver sans véhicule, son pouvoir de téléportation lui permettait de se déplacer à une vitesse considérable. Zigzaguant entre les citoyens effrayés par sa présence, le Next se fraya facilement un chemin en direction des ruelles sombres.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! hurlèrent plusieurs policiers, en lui barrant la route.

Cet ordre ne servit à rien.  
N'hésitant pas une seconde, Will fonça sur les hommes de loi, et disparut avant que ceux-ci ne le capture. Encore une fois, il utilisa son pouvoir pour s'enfuir. Cependant, il ne resta pas invisible bien longtemps, et surgit à l'autre bout de la place sans stopper sa fuite.

\- Il se dirige vers les rues sombres ! s'extasia le présentateur.

En effet, l'ennemi quitta le centre-ville pour se diriger vers le labyrinthe des ruelles obscures et étroites. Épuisé mais toujours motivé par la mission confiée par Aiden, Will oublia un instant la douleur dans ses jambes, ainsi que la brûlure qu'il ressentit au niveau des poumons : user autant de sa capacité l'affaiblissait considérablement. Toutefois, penser qu'une partie du plan d'Aiden aboutirait grâce à lui le poussait à terminer sa tâche.  
Même s'il devait en mourir.  
« _Monsieur J. Howards porte sur ses épaules la destinée des Next, je ne peux pas échouer maintenant !_ », pensa-t-il.  
Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, emprunta plusieurs routes précises, et répéta ces actions pendant de longues minutes. Les pas précipités des Héros résonnèrent derrière lui : bien qu'il ne se laissât pas abattre, il comprit qu'ils étaient plus coriaces que prévu.  
Au bout d'un moment de déambulation, il s'arrêta finalement dans une énième ruelle à l'apparence quelconque, et afficha un air calme.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Je m'en remets à présent à vous, chef, marmonna-t-il dans le vide.

Il déposa le sac rempli de trésors, reprit calmement son souffle, et enclencha une ultime fois son pouvoir dans le but de prendre définitivement la fuite. A présent, il savait où se rendre pour se retrouver en sûreté.

\- Il a encore disparu ! s'époumona le commentateur.

Malgré cette information, Pao-Lin et Ivan accoururent à l'endroit où se trouvait le voleur, et y découvrirent les bijoux volés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lança Origami Cyclone, confus.  
\- Il a préféré abandonner son dû pour mieux s'enfuir ? De la part d'un voleur, cela m'étonne, expliqua Dragon Kid.

Déconcertée, la chinoise saisit la sacoche avant d'observer d'un air inquiet son collègue : inconsciemment, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à en discuter avec lui, l'arrivée imprévue de Karina la fit rebrousser chemin.

\- Il est parti ? demanda la Rose, à moitié essoufflée.  
\- Excuse-nous Blue Rose..., répondit Ivan.  
\- Que faisons-nous alors ?  
\- Quelle question ! Il faut l'attraper ! décréta Pao-Lin.  
\- Non ! s'écria brusquement la voix d'Agnes.

Le trio sursauta à l'entente de la voix survenue de nulle part. Cependant, après une légère réflexion, ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner d'où elle provenait : leur bracelet !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?! s'exclama la chinoise, en regardant son poignet.  
\- Vous ne parviendrez jamais à l'attraper sans élaborer une stratégie. Autant attendre qu'il revienne. Après tout, c'est un voleur : il viendra forcément récupérer son dû, expliqua la productrice.  
\- C'est une façon de voir les choses..., souffla Origami Cyclone.  
\- Depuis quand acceptez-vous de laisser fuir un ennemi, madame Joubert ? Il n'a pas fait assez d'audiences ?, se moqua gentiment Blue Rose.  
\- Ma chère Blue Rose, tu n'y connais rien en marketing !, tonna cyniquement Agnes. C'est parfois bien de faire mariner le spectateur : le suspense les attire comme des aimants !

« _C'est donc pour ça qu'elle souhaite tant qu'on arrête..._ », pensa Karina, tandis qu'Ivan et Pao-Lin déglutirent à l'entente de cette conclusion. En y réfléchissant, la productrice n'avait pas tort : tenter d'arrêter ce Next, sans un plan convenable, revenait à brasser de l'air. De plus, ils possédaient de nouveau les bijoux, et c'est ce qui comptait.  
Pourtant, la Rose ne put retenir un sentiment de honte : abandonner une mission aussi vite ne lui ressemblait pas, mais les ordres d'Agnes étaient clairs. De toute façon, qui prendrait la peine de l'écouter elle ?

\- On me dit que les caméras sont coupées, annonça Agnes. Vous pouvez rentrer.  
\- Bon... On y va, Blue Rose, Dragon Kid ? proposa Ivan.  
\- Oui ! confirma la chinoise.

Sur ces mots, le trio prit le sac, et sortit de la ruelle par devant. Ils souhaitaient quitter cet endroit sinistre le plus rapidement possible. Peu après, ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir d'une rue peu fréquentée, avec en face un autre trottoir qui menait à de nouvelles ruelles.  
L'environnement baignait dans un calme presque perturbant, et le soleil de l'automne commençait déjà à se coucher.

\- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, déclara Ivan, peu confiant.  
\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord ! Tu viens Blue Rose ?

L'interpellée sursauta à l'entente de son pseudo : perturbée par ce retournement de situation, elle ne cessait de s'égarer dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément à comprendre l'acte imprévisible du voleur. De plus, les événements de ces derniers jours l'avaient considérablement épuisée, au point de la rendre peu attentive à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Non, partez devant. J'aimerais rester un peu, cette histoire me travaille, avoua-t-elle.  
\- A ce point ? Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda l'adolescente.  
\- Non, c'est bon allez-y. De toute façon, je voudrais rester seule si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
\- Oh... Bon, heu, d'accord ! Fais attention à toi...  
\- A plus tard Blue Rose ! conclut Origami Cyclone.  
\- Oui, à plus !

Karina regarda ses collègues quitter les lieux, sac en main. Cette image la poussa à soupirer longuement : en apparence, ces deux là se complétaient parfaitement bien, contrairement à elle qui ne cessait de régresser dans sa vie sociale et sentimentale.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent quand ils ne distinguèrent même plus la forme d'Ivan et Pao-Lin, laissant la Rose se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées : il arrivait qu'un brigand favorise la liberté à l'argent, pourtant dans le cas de ce drôle de Next, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que quelque chose clochait. Son don lui permettait de s'enfuir avec les bijoux, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?  
Cette question résonna dans sa tête comme une énigme, à la réponse tellement évidente qu'elle en devient complexe.

Tout à coup, quelque chose l'éjecta brusquement de ses réflexions : un cri, accompagné de plusieurs supplications plaintives.  
Surprise, Karina tourna la tête en direction de ces hurlements inquiétants, et conclut qu'ils venaient du trottoir d'en face, en direction des ruelles inexplorées. Son instinct d'héroïne reprit le dessus, elle ne pouvait ignorer les appels au secours que la victime adressait dans le vide. C'est donc avec le cœur lourd qu'elle s'avança discrètement vers les gémissements, préparant son attaque.

\- Pitié ! Arrêtez ! hurla Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux.

Prise au piège entre le mur derrière elle et Kurt, l'associé chauve d'Aiden, la secrétaire sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids, prêtes à ne plus la supporter. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son collègue irait aussi loin dans l'acte : collait à elle, le Next robuste s'appuyait contre sa proie pour l'immobiliser et lui adressait un regard lubrique, à la limite effrayant  
En cet instant, Elizabeth ne jouait plus la comédie : elle ressentait réellement de la peur, et souhaitait de tout son être que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse. Par conséquent, ses cris se firent plus violents et aigus, brûlant sa gorge au fil des longues minutes qui passèrent.  
Au moment où ses esprits la quittèrent, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de son bourreau, rallumant alors la petite flamme dans son cœur. Intriguée, elle leva la tête, et aperçut vaguement l'ombre de Blue Rose qui pointait ses pistolets de glace sur Kurt.

\- Relâchez-là immédiatement, ou je vous congèle ! menaça l'héroïne.

Sans un mot, le Next se redressa lentement afin de libérer Elizabeth de son emprise. D'un calme inquiétant, il hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour faire craquer les os de sa nuque.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, lâcha-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase, Karina fronça les sourcils, prête à tirer une seconde fois sur ce qu'elle croyait être un agresseur. Néanmoins, une ombre se dessinant à ses pieds capta son attention, l'intriguant par la même occasion.  
La masse noire s'agrandit considérablement, dévoilant par la suite la silhouette d'un homme baraqué.  
Elle n'eut le réflexe de se retourner à temps, et la main puissante de l'homme derrière elle s'écrasa violemment sur sa nuque.  
Dans un bruit sourd, elle s'écroula au sol avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : l'environnement devint progressivement flou au point de s'effacer, et les visages penchés sur elle paraissaient démunis de tout organe, semblables à des démons.  
Ses forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement, et elle finit par perdre connaissance.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _... Désolée pour le cliffhanger ? Ne me tuez pas ! D: La suite arrivera dans deux semaines, faut vous dire ça ! ... Ne me tuez pas, j'ai dis T_T_  
_J'attends quand même vos avis, comme d'hab ! :) A dans deux semaines les gens ! (comment ça je prends la fuite?)_


	16. Chap 15 : La Fleur déchirée

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages propres à TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keichi Satou, Masakazu Katsura, et aux Studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sayuri-Geisha

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE /!\ : Vous souvenez-vous de ma note au début du chapitre 2 ? J'expliquais que bien que ma fanfiction soit classée en rating _T_, j'hésitais à la mettre en _M_ à cause d'un certain événement. Ce "_certain événement_" est arrivé. Je conseille donc aux âmes sensibles de se préparer à la lecture. Bien sur le degrés de sensibilité n'est jamais le même, et d'un point de vue personnel, je trouve qu'on a largement lu pire en matière de descriptions dans certaines œuvres de fiction, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent(e).  
Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre XV : La Fleur déchirée**

Une goutte d'eau s'éclata sur le sol, et une odeur désagréable tira progressivement Karina de son inconscience. L'environnement apparut d'abord flou, puis s'éclaircit au fil de plusieurs longues secondes douloureuses. Perturbée, la Rose secoua la tête et tenta de reconnaître l'endroit : c'était une petite pièce assez spacieuse, le sol et les murs en pierres la rafraîchissaient considérablement, et face à elle se trouvait une petite porte en bois. En baissant les yeux, elle put distinguer des fils électriques qui reposaient à ses pieds. Pourtant, rien ne semblait branché.  
La jeune femme frissonna, et fronça les sourcils : la puanteur des lieux bridait de plus en plus sa respiration. En voulant porter une main à sa bouche, elle réalisa que ses poignets étaient tous deux liés à une corde, elle-même rattachée à un crochet fixé au plafond humide. Devant cette image, Karina lâcha un gémissement de surprise. Elle essaya ensuite de se remémorer les événements survenus précédemment. Elle se souvenait de ce cri, cette femme se faisant attaquer et enfin... Le vide.  
Chamboulée, elle agita les bras dans l'espoir de se libérer de cette emprise.  
Évidemment, cela ne servit à rien.  
« _Pas de panique, je peux toujours utiliser mon pouvoir !_ », pensa-t-elle.  
Mais avant d'enclencher son don, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Je vois qu'on s'est réveillée, Blue Rose.

L'interpellée tourna la tête en direction de la voix suave qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle y découvrit un homme élégant, dont les mèches noires retombaient de chaque côté de son visage caché par un demi-masque vénitien rouge et doré. Il était grand, élancé, la posture droite et assurée, tel un dandy charismatique sorti tout droit d'un roman victorien. Et ses yeux, aussi sombres que l'ébène, fixaient malicieusement l'héroïne d'un air à la fois amusé et fier. Cette dernière ne savait pas qu'elle avait affaire à Aiden J. Howards.  
Tout en gloussant, celui-ci claqua des doigts, et quatre autres personnes s'invitèrent dans la pièce : trois hommes et une femme.  
Deux des nouveaux arrivants arboraient une carrure imposante, tandis que le troisième homme paraissait plus maigre dans son aspect. Il s'agissait de Kurt, Ryder et Ascelin.  
Pour finir, Elizabeth, la femme, semblait de trop. Comme une tâche sur un tableau à la base parfait. Néanmoins, elle attira l'attention de Karina : même si les membres du quatuor portaient, eux aussi, un masque étrange, la Rose reconnut vaguement la victime qu'elle voulait sauver, ainsi que son ravisseur.  
A quoi rimait donc tout cela ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui êtes-vous ?! tonna froidement Karina.  
\- Nos noms n'ont point d'importance, Blue Rose, répondit calmement Aiden.

L'héroïne déglutit. Toutefois, elle refusa de divulguer si facilement sa peur à ceux qu'elle considérait, dorénavant, comme ses ennemis. C'est pourquoi, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et entreprit d'enclencher discrètement son pouvoir afin de briser les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Un morceau de glace pointu en viendrait facilement à bout.

\- Et que me voulez-vous ? reprit-elle, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon.  
\- Oh. Je vois qu'on s'impatiente, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te croyais pas ainsi.

Suite à cet échange, Aiden ne put retenir un rire moqueur, ce qui agaça Karina qui parvenait de moins en moins à cerner l'attitude de cet étrange personnage.

\- Prends le temps de te familiariser avec l'endroit, ne l'aimes-tu pas ?  
\- C'est une question piège ? dit-elle avec un sourire ironique en coin. Ma foi, ce n'est pas du tout mon style, voyez-vous !

Elle souhaita terminer la conversation sur cette phrase, or, quelque chose l'empêcha de mener à bien son projet : son pouvoir ne s'enclenchait pas. Surprise, elle retenta son acte dans le but de créer un bout de glace coupant, mais rien ne sortit de ses mains.  
Remarquant l'expression affolée de son otage, les lèvres de monsieur J. Howards s'étirèrent légèrement avant de prononcer la question suivante :

\- Un problème, Miss Rose ?

Cependant, l'héroïne ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme, et se laissa emporter par le perfide sentiment de peur.

\- Te débattre ne servira à rien. Geindre non plus d'ailleurs, se moqua Aiden.

Karina se stoppa à l'entente de ce conseil. Elle lui adressa un regard froid. La colère commençant déjà à lui brûler le cœur, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité à conserver son calme.

\- Que m'avez-vous fais ?!  
\- Ah, je l'attendais cette question.

Toutefois, Aiden ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant s'avancer de quelques pas sous l'œil attentif de ses subordonnés. Confiant et lent, le rythme de sa marche retentit singulièrement entre les murs de la pièce, et s'accéléra ensuite au fil de ses pas. Tel un félin guettant sa proie, il tourna autour de Karina en la fixant d'un œil embarrassant. Elle essaya de le suivre du regard, mais dut renoncer quand il roda derrière elle, la mettant alors dans l'incapacité de se retourner.

\- Je t'ai tout simplement ôté ton pouvoir, souffla-t-il douloureusement.  
\- Qu... Quoi... ?

Un électrochoc parcourut brutalement les veines de l'héroïne, pensant qu'elle avait mal compris la réponse de son tourmenteur. Ce dernier, amusé par sa réaction prévisible, s'empressa de lui faire face avec un sourire dédaigneux au coin des lèvres. Les yeux apeurés de Karina le toisèrent avec crainte et curiosité. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre au détour de cette expression frustrante ?

\- Tu sembles chamboulée. Pourtant, c'est la vérité : tu es dorénavant dans l'incapacité d'utiliser tes dons de Next, informa-t-il. Je t'ai réduis à l'état d'humain faible et inutile.

Bien que clairs et précis, les mots d'Aiden se brouillèrent dans la tête de Blue Rose, devenant par la suite confus et illogique. Elle tenta de les réorganiser méticuleusement : sans savoir comment, cet homme l'avait plongée dans l'impuissance la plus totale, et la comparait même à une simple humaine chétive et superflue. Pourquoi une telle considération pour les êtres vivants ?  
Cette question la poussa à se débattre une nouvelle fois.  
En vain.

\- Tel est mon pouvoir après tout : ôter celui des autres, continua l'homme.  
\- Quoi... ? Alors vous êtes...  
\- Un Next, c'est exact.

Karina fronça les sourcils face à cette révélation. Par orgueil, elle fixa Howards dans les yeux, même si l'expression de ceux-ci lui procurait une désagréable impression de malaise.  
Néanmoins, ses yeux, superficiellement azurés, se baissèrent légèrement quand un gémissement de stupéfaction retentit au fond de la pièce : Elizabeth semblait soudainement craintive.

\- T... Tu es un Next ? bredouilla-t-elle à son supérieur.

Ascelin, Kurt et Ryder, jusque là silencieux, ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à l'entente de cette formule. Malgré l'incompréhension qui demeurait en elle, la secrétaire se sentit idiote au milieu de ce trio amusé, et essaya de se faire toute petite.

\- Tu aurais fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, dit calmement Aiden.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance...  
\- Mais voyons ma chère, tu ne m'avais rien demandé.

Le supérieur tourna doucement la tête en direction de sa marionnette afin de lui adresser un regard narquois, mêlé à un sourire cruel. Par la suite, les rires railleurs de Kurt et Ryder résonnèrent dans la pièce, tandis qu'Ascelin observait Aiden d'une mine soulagée.  
Elizabeth, quant à elle, détourna la tête, honteuse de cette situation.

\- Pourquoi faire ça... ? Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?! cria Karina.  
\- Ah ! D'autres questions que j'attendais ! s'exclama Howards.

A nouveau, l'homme tourna lentement autour de la Rose pendant que cette dernière n'osait regarder ailleurs que devant elle.

\- Tout d'abord, sache que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mes collègues te ramènent ici.

Les yeux de Karina se plissèrent, cherchant à comprendre les intentions d'Aiden.

\- Mais Will a quand même fait du bon travail !  
\- ...Will ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Le supérieur se stoppa derrière sa victime, soufflant doucereusement sur sa nuque les mots suivants :

\- Ah oui, tu ne connais pas Will. C'est le voleur que vous avez poursuivi.

Le cœur de Blue Rose s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Cette révélation lui permit alors d'enlever la part d'ombre sur cette affaire. Au final, il ne s'agissait que d'un piège dans lequel elle était tombée ? Elle refusa de le croire, et tortilla ses mains une énième fois dans l'espoir illusoire de se défaire des liens qui frottaient ses poignets meurtris.

\- Cela ne servira à rien, murmura Aiden contre le cou de sa proie. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'on t'attraperait... Normalement, je souhaitais que Will devienne la cible de Dragon Kid et Origami Cyclone. Pas de toi.

Un désagréable frisson dévala la colonne vertébrale de Karina : chaque souffle, chaque mot lâché par Aiden faisaient son effet, aussi abjects soient-ils. De plus, l'odeur nauséabonde des lieux ne cessait de l'écœurer, manquant par moment de la faire tousser. Une étincelle de colère s'enflamma dans ses pupilles, brûlant ardemment grâce aux émotions néfastes de la fureur et de l'angoisse.  
Pao-Lin et Ivan devaient théoriquement se retrouver à sa place.  
Dans cet endroit froid et sale.  
Cette pensée la dégoûta : comment avait-il osé les prendre pour cible ?

\- Il faut dire que ces deux là ne sont pas bien forts : on peut en venir facilement à bout, reprit le bourreau, avant de reculer. Enlever un ninja et une pile électrique s'avérait être un jeu d'enfant, même s'ils ne se séparaient plus, ces derniers temps. Mais le hasard a voulu que tu les rejoignes, et que tu tombes dans le piège à leur place.  
\- Vous êtes un lâche..., siffla l'ancienne Next entre ses dents.

Peu satisfait de cette réponse, l'homme lui fit face avant de lui adresser une expression hautaine. Sa main gantée se posa sur le menton de la Rose, et ses doigts se refermèrent méchamment sur son emprise. Pourtant, la victime ne s'avouait pas vaincue : qu'importe la peur, et la conséquence de cet acte, elle continuerait à soutenir le regard d'Howards de la manière la plus sèche possible.

\- Je préfère qu'on me nomme « stratège », Miss Rose.  
\- A quoi vous mènera ce geste ? Que voulez-vous ?!  
\- C'est pourtant simple : je veux de nouveaux partisans à ma cause. Des Next très puissants. Puissants comme vous ! Ouroboros en a plus que besoin.

Karina sentit maintenant son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine, prêt à déchirer sa peau pour s'exiler ailleurs. Choquée et troublée, elle essaya de se convaincre que le mot qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait.  
« Ouroboros ».  
Même si elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, elle savait que la réputation de l'organisation se basait avant tout sur la crainte et le danger. En se perdant dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappela du jour où ses collègues durent se battre contre plusieurs membres de ce clan. De plus, Barnaby ne cessait de répéter par le passé qu'il en viendrait à bout. Qu'il vengerait ses parents.  
Se remémorer ce genre d'anecdotes poussa Blue Rose à demander une confirmation :

\- V... Vous venez de dire « Ouroboros » ?  
\- Oui. Tu « nous » connais, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit toi ou tes collègues, vous vous êtes battus contre certains de nos associés, indiqua Aiden.

Il lâcha son emprise sous le regard attentif de ses subalternes qui attendaient de recevoir un ordre quelconque. Toutefois, monsieur J. Howards les ignora, préférant jouir de l'image qui s'offrait à lui : son masque renvoyait le reflet d'une Blue Rose désemparée qui cherchait irrémédiablement à s'enfuir, encore une fois. Voir cette victime s'accrocher autant à la vie le fascina, et il félicita intérieurement ses hommes de l'avoir ramenée elle plutôt qu'un autre.

\- Au lieu d'user inutilement tes forces à te débattre, écoute-moi, ordonna le supérieur.  
\- Quoi encore... ?  
\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne cherche pas à te faire de mal. Je veux juste que tu nous rejoignes dans ce combat que nous menons chaque jour contre les humains ! Une bataille dont seuls les Next ressortiront vainqueurs !

Après un court silence, il termina :

\- Après tout, l'humanité est une race bien en dessous de la nôtre.

Le visage de la Rose s'empourpra sous l'effet de la colère, ses membres prisonniers s'agitèrent, comme prêts à une riposte imaginaire : bien qu'effrayant et intimidant de par son charisme, elle haïssait cet homme ainsi que ses propos xénophobes.

\- Vous êtes un monstre... !, s'offusqua-t-elle.  
\- C'est toi qui ne cherches pas à comprendre.  
\- Je ne veux pas comprendre ! Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais ! De toute façon, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je ne vous servirai à rien !  
\- Ah, je savais que tu dirais ça, rit Aiden. Tu sais, ton pouvoir reviendra tôt ou tard. Je ne peux que l'enlever un certain temps. Allons Blue Rose, soit plus coopérative s'il-te-plaît.

Comment accepter cette affreuse proposition ? Se retrouver face à un membre d'Ouroboros ne l'empêchait pas de garder toute lucidité. Comment accepter cette affreuse proposition ? Ce type cherchait à s'emparer de son honneur, à jouer avec ses sentiments, dont la peur, pour mieux l'inciter à rejoindre leur cause. Non, hors de question ! L'organisation était la cause de nombreux malheurs en ce monde : elle avait tenu en otage Stern Bild, et semé le doute dans le cœur de ses habitants en humiliant les Héros. Elle était aussi la meurtrière des parents de Barnaby à travers Albert Maverick, un traître qui s'était joué des membres de l'émission en plus de souiller leur mémoire et choisir Kotetsu comme bouc émissaire.  
Elle devait donc s'allier à ce clan ?! Jamais !

\- Je ne serais jamais de votre avis, mais je maintiens le mien : vous êtes un monstre !, aboya l'ancienne Next, frustrée.  
\- … Je vois.

Aiden afficha une mine faussement vexée.  
Par la suite, sa main gauche se leva lentement en direction de la crinière bleutée de Karina. Elle s'arrêta ensuite au niveau de sa coiffe et s'agrippa à celle-ci d'une manière effroyablement douce. Intriguée, les pupilles de la Rose se haussèrent, reflétant à leur centre une lueur d'incompréhension. Cependant, son ignorance fut de courte durée : elle sentit sa chevelure retomber en cascade sur ses reins, laissant quelques mèches effleurer ses perles grandes ouvertes. Cette sensation lui fit alors comprendre que son bourreau venait de lui retirer sa toque.

\- Ryder, va chercher la caméra, dicta le chef.

Machinalement, le sujet se hâta d'obéir à Aiden, et franchit la petite porte en bois derrière lui sous l'expression intriguée d'Elizabeth. Au même moment, les doigts fins du dictateur passèrent délicatement entre les mèches libérées de Blue Rose, s'enroulant de temps en temps à leurs pointes. Les gestes de monsieur J. Howards se mariaient à la douceur et la tendresse, néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas Karina de se sentir humiliée face à cette attitude hypocrite et abjecte.  
Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Malheureusement paralysée et incapable d'user de son arme habituelle, plus rien ne lui accordait le droit de se défendre.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Comme le démon prêt à dévorer l'âme du mortel impuissant, le visage d'Aiden se rapprocha lentement de celui de Karina, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et l'homme sentit le souffle apeuré de sa victime s'écraser sur sa gorge.  
Ah, quel délicieux effluve.

\- Allez, accepte cette proposition, incita-t-il. De toute façon, tes amis te rejoindront.

C'était la phrase de trop. Celle qui obligea l'héroïne à faire part de son désaccord.  
Sans réfléchir, elle cracha sur le masque de son tortionnaire, accompagnant son acte d'un énième regard glacial. Les propositions d'Aiden la marquaient profondément, au point qu'elle agissait désormais inconsciemment.  
Suite à ce geste, Ascelin fixa l'ancienne Next d'une mine abasourdie. Il ne conserva pas longtemps cette expression, et s'avança vers Karina avec colère.

\- C'est bon Ascelin, dit Aiden.  
\- Pardon... ?!  
\- Laisse. Ça lui retombera dessus de toute façon.

Howards sortit un petit mouchoir de la poche de sa veste, avant de sourire une nouvelle fois. Ses manières, toujours aussi modérée, ne rassurèrent guère Karina.

\- J'ai la caméra ! s'écria Ryder, en revenant.  
\- Parfait, branche-la.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Karina comprenne enfin l'utilité des fils électriques sur le sol. Ryder en saisit un, le moins épais, et le tira en sa direction pour le connecter au petit caméscope.  
Un point vert s'illumina sur le côté de l'appareil : il fonctionnait.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Blue Rose, sincèrement. Je pensais que tu accepterais ma proposition, poussant ainsi tes collègues à venir te chercher, souffla Aiden. Enfin. Tu serviras quand même d'appât. Kurt !  
\- Je peux ? Vraiment ?

Sous le regard inquiet de Karina, le Next chauve rejoignit son chef. Les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, il jeta un œil perfide à la victime et dans un élan de crainte, cette dernière tenta une fois encore de s'échapper de ses liens.  
Impossible, évidemment.  
Qui plus est, la corde s'enfonçait douloureusement dans la peau de ses poignets meurtris, comme pour la ramener péniblement à l'ordre.  
Se débattre ne mènerait à rien. Elle le savait.  
Mais elle s'y accrochait. Bêtement, inutilement, vainement. Elle souhaitait simplement garder un peu d'espoir.

\- Oui, vas-y, confirma Howards en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt après cette approbation, Kurt étouffa un rire qui n'inspira guère confiance à Karina.  
Aucun avertissement résonna avant que le Next chauve n'empoigne violemment la crinière bleuté de la jeune femme, la tirant brusquement ensuite vers lui. Les cris de l'héroïne retentirent plusieurs fois entre les murs, et sa respiration s'accéléra progressivement. Par réflexe, elle essaya de se défendre, mais Kurt l'immobilisa.  
Décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, la Rose conserva une mine froide : hors de question de laisser le tourment l'envahir !  
Positionné derrière elle, le Next chauve porta une main baladeuse à son ventre, puis la remonta lentement en direction de sa poitrine.  
Cet acte la poussa à déglutir en silence : il n'allait tout de même pas... ?  
Muette, Karina sentit ses jambes la lâcher ainsi que son coeur, et un souffle froid sur sa nuque lui procura un frisson d'angoisse qu'elle refusa de divulguer.  
Spectatrice de cette scène effrayante, le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposa derrière son masque : on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une soumission aussi affreuse. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle plaqua vivement ses mains sur ses lèvres tremblantes, cherchant désespérément à ignorer ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux maintenant humides. Sa tête tourna à gauche : Ascelin jouissait de ce divertissement horrifiant.  
Choquée, son regard glissa ensuite à droite : avec un sourire en coin, Ryder semblait modifier quelques réglages sur sa caméra.  
Enfin, elle observa Aiden. Un Aiden J. Howards concentré sur ce tableau immonde. L'expression sur son visage, bien que masqué, heurta la secrétaire naïve : sa bouche empêchait un rire de s'y échapper, et ses perles ébènes fixaient avec fascination le visage affolé de Blue Rose qui endurait plusieurs caresses humiliantes de la part de son bourreau.  
Non, impossible.  
Aiden ne pouvait pas...

\- AIDEN ! hurla Miss Lance, en s'agrippant à son bras. Que se passe-t-il ?! Regarde donc ce que lui fait Kurt ! C'est... C'est inhumain !

Sans s'y attendre, la main de son supérieur s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue. La puissance de cette gifle la fit s'effondrer sur le sol froid et humide, lui offrant également une incompréhension justifiée.  
Aiden venait de la frapper. Sans pitié, sans vergogne. Son prince avait levé la main sur elle, sans même la regarder, sans même s'en inquiéter.  
Chamboulée, la main blême d'Elizabeth se posa avec hésitation sur sa joue empourprée. Ses saphirs s'agrandirent en constatant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Petite sotte. Ne prononce pas mon nom dans cette pièce ! Pourquoi portons-nous des masques à ton avis ? s'énerva le dictateur.  
\- J-Je... Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te...

Aiden soupira avant de s'accroupir face à elle.

\- Et de toute façon, bien sûr que c'est inhumain. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai au rang de ces déchets.  
\- M-Mais je suis une humaine !  
\- C'est ce qui me gêne justement, conclut-il, en levant les yeux.

Ascelin comprit le sens de cette phrase. Abandonnant la jeune secrétaire dans l'incertitude, l'ami d'Aiden se faufila discrètement derrière elle, et profita de cet instant de doute pour l'assommer sans vergogne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni de gémir.  
Jonchée au sol, ses cheveux de blé s'étalaient comme une tache d'encre jaune sur les pierres sombres de la pièce. Les sourcils tristement froncés, son visage reflétait l'expression d'une femme trahie qui ne souhaitait y croire. Un rire s'échappa d'Ascelin

\- Merci Ascelin. Notre plan serait tombé à l'eau avec elle, s'indigna Aiden.  
\- Je sais.

Le dictateur émit un petit gémissement moqueur, et se releva pour faire face à Blue Rose qui affichait maintenant une mine pâle et écœurée. A présent, Kurt promenait ses mains moites sur les zones sensibles de son jouet : tel que les épaules, les seins, les hanches et les cuisses... Et malgré le malaise qui se lisait sur le visage de sa victime, Aiden l'ignora.

\- Il nous a presque fallu un an pour creuser cet endroit..., commença-t-il.  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens... Le peu de partisans que nous possédions avaient commencé les travaux juste après mon arrivée..., développa son cadet.

Le chef leva la tête avec arrogance, nostalgique des instants passés. Toutefois, ses yeux se baissèrent quand un cri retentit : le bourreau de Karina prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec elle. Un sentiment de fierté enveloppa le cœur d'Aiden en remarquant les larmes au coin des yeux de la Rose.

\- Quel somptueux tableau, murmura-t-il  
\- Chef ! La caméra est prête ! s'exclama Ryder.  
\- Et bien qu'attendons-nous ? Que le spectacle commence.

Sur ces mots, Ryder pointa le caméscope sur Blue Rose, et attendit le feu vert de son supérieur.

* * *

Dans un petit bar reculé, Kotetsu s'égarait dans ses souvenirs, le regard perdu dans son verre de whisky. Il entendait les complaintes des hommes ivres se mêler aux rires des couples d'un soir, venus ici pour oublier probablement leurs soucis insignifiants. La télé, au dessus du comptoir, diffusait en continu des programmes superficiels et fastidieux, et ce, toujours aux heures de grande écoute, comme pour chercher à abrutir les citoyens déjà piégés dans la cage de la consommation.  
Du coin de l'œil, Kaburagi distingua deux adolescents s'embrasser goulûment sous le regard approbateur d'un vieil ivrogne, tandis que trois hommes se réconfortèrent mutuellement de la dure vie d'époux et père de famille.  
La déchéance humaine avait trouvé refuge en ce lieu.  
Un endroit que Kotetsu côtoyait.  
Il souffla d'indignation, et préféra avaler cul-sec le contenu de son verre dans l'espoir d'interrompre le chemin de ses réflexions maussades.  
« _Ça ira. Demain, je retenterai le coup ! Elle ne peut pas être constamment en mission, non plus !_ », pensa-t-il.

L'alcool ne l'aida pas à se débarrasser de ses inquiétudes quant à l'état de son ancienne collègue. Comment se portait-elle ? L'idée de prendre de ses nouvelles par SMS lui effleura l'esprit à maintes reprises, parfois de façon plus insistantes que d'autres. Néanmoins, il songea que cela ne valait pas le coup : il préférait lui parler en face à face, plutôt que par le biais d'un téléphone dont l'utilité se résumait à dissimuler ses émotions.  
Décidément, sa vie était bien mouvementée.

\- Excusez-moi ? Je peux en avoir un autre s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda le vétéran, en interceptant un serveur.  
\- Bien sûr ! Je vous apporte ça.

Kotetsu remercia l'employé avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, l'esprit embrouillé par des pensées décousues de toute logique. Le son émit par le téléviseur ne l'aida guère à se sentir mieux. Avec ses annonces moroses, laissant l'impression au plus naïf des spectateurs que le monde se portait de plus en plus mal, le journal du soir inquiéterait encore des familles.  
Pourtant, paradoxalement, la sérénité se lisait sur le visage du journaliste derrière l'écran.  
On ne peut redouter le danger lorsqu'on se sait en sécurité.

\- Tenez monsieur !, annonça le serveur, tout en déposant le verre de whisky sur la table de son client.  
\- Ah, merci bien.

Dans un élan de générosité, le Tigre gâta le serveur en pourboire en plus de payer son dû. Et après un instant sans rien faire, ses lèvres se trempèrent doucement dans l'alcool rafraîchissant.  
Parfois, il fallait savoir s'abandonner aux plaisirs coupables, même s'ils s'avéraient néfastes pour la santé.  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à avaler son verre d'une traite, un bruit retint son attention : la télévision émettait des bruits aigus et désagréables. Sous l'incompréhension légitime des spectateurs, l'image sauta plusieurs fois, devenant flou de temps à autres. C'est quand un vieillard brandit sa canne en hurlant diverses insultes indéchiffrables que l'écran s'afficha plus nettement.  
Les spectateurs n'oublieraient jamais cette image percutante. Ce plan dévoilant une Blue Rose affaiblie, immobilisée par un homme masqué qui prenait plaisir à la toucher vicieusement.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est Blue Rose ! s'écria une femme.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! La télé n'était pourtant pas branchée sur Hero TV ! s'affola un autre client.  
\- C'est retransmit sur toute les chaînes ! s'exclama le barman en s'acharnant sur la télécommande.  
\- Arrêtez ! tonna Karina.

Les disques dorés du vétéran s'élargirent à la vue de cette affreuse séquence, l'immobilisant dans une cage de consternation. Ses doigts, démunis de toute force, relâchèrent la boisson qu'il tenait, et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.  
C'était un cauchemar, une blague de mauvais goût... Qu'importe la nature de cette chose, elle ne pouvait être réelle.

\- Allez ma belle, détends-toi, ordonna le bourreau.

Accompagné de faibles gémissements, un craquement s'évada des baffes de la télé. L'épaule maintenant dénudée de la victime fît comprendre aux clients du bar que le tortionnaire venait de lui arracher une partie de son haut. Ignorant les geignements apeurés de son jouet, ses grosses lèvres humides se posèrent vulgairement sur la peau dévêtue de la Rose. Cette dernière sentit les larmes monter, prêtes à briser les remparts de ses paupières pour se glisser sur ses joues pâles. Elle engagea alors une lutte avec son propre subconscient afin de ne pas se laisser anéantir. Toutefois, l'impuissance la paralysa lorsque la langue de Kurt caressa le haut de son épaule, en remontant vélocement jusqu'au cou.  
Cette scène réveilla Kotetsu, jusque là incapable de réagir face à ces images choquantes : cauchemar ou non, il fallait agir !

\- Mais qu'attendez-vous ?! Il faut éteindre cette télé ! s'offusqua un serveur.  
\- Ta gueule, petit puceau ! Profite donc du spectacle ! osa un alcoolique.

Sans s'y attendre, l'auteur de cette dernière élocution s'écrasa violemment sur le parquet. Un petit craquement résonna, et un goût de rouille imbiba son palais, jusque là encore noyé par l'alcool. Consterné, le poivrot posa non sans mal sa main tremblante sur ses lèvres : un liquide chaud s'en échappait abondamment. Du sang.

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes propos, conseilla sèchement Kotetsu, en faisant craquer ses poings.

Il lui lança ensuite un regard glacial avant de quitter le bar hâtivement.  
Chamboulé, et surtout horrifié par ces images, il saisit son téléphone et essaya de contacter Barnaby : Karina était en danger, il fallait la sortir de cette situation au plus vite.  
Néanmoins, personne ne décrocha.

\- Bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il.

Au moment où il voulut envoyer un message à son ancien partenaire, des cris alarmés le poussèrent à stopper son initiative. Inquiet, il s'empressa de suivre ces hurlements qui le dirigèrent alors non loin du centre-ville.  
Jamais il n'effacerait l'image qui se pavanait maintenant sous ses yeux offusqués : les écrans géants, accrochés aux bâtiments de Stern Bild, renvoyaient cruellement les sévices adressés à Blue Rose. Des sévices diffusés dans l'ensemble de la métropole, à la vue de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria une femme, en s'efforçant de cacher les yeux de son enfant.  
\- Blue Rose a l'air mal en point ! en déduit une autre.

En effet, cette dernière affichait un teint pâle, paradoxalement mêlé à une expression sèche : son cerveau lui dictait l'ordre de ne surtout pas abandonner. C'est pourquoi elle se tortilla une énième fois sous les caresses de Kurt pour tenter de s'enfuir.  
Rien à faire.  
Excité par cette peur, le Next chauve profita de cet instant pour déposer plusieurs suçons sur sa peau laiteuse, ce qui lui procura un frisson de répulsion.

\- Bordel ! Mais pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son pouvoir ?!, hurla un fan.  
\- Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Pourquoi diffusent-ils une horreur pareil ?! s'énerva un passant.

La respiration de Wild Tiger s'accéléra tandis que son cœur, lui, s'affola. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?!  
Impuissant face à cette situation, il referma ses poings, serrant une emprise invisible jusqu'au sang.

\- Kotetsu !

A l'entente de cette voix familière, l'interpellé se retourna pour y découvrir un Antonio troublé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! questionna ce dernier.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne comprends rien ! Antonio, il faut faire quelque chose !, s'alarma Kotetsu, en empoignant le col de son ami.

Rock Bison acquiesça. Bien qu'il cherchât à ne pas perdre ses moyens, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front, trahissant ses sentiments. Il ne discutait pas beaucoup avec Blue Rose, et ne savait presque rien d'elle. Cependant, elle demeurait une collègue de travail qu'il appréciait.  
Sans prévenir, les hurlements des spectateurs se calmèrent progressivement, se transformant en murmures inaudibles. Interloqués, les deux héros se fixèrent avant de lever la tête sur un des écrans : celui-ci dévoila Aiden, toujours masqué.

\- Bonjour à tous, formula doucement celui-ci.  
Les citoyens s'adressèrent plusieurs regards inquiets : qui était cet énergumène aux allures peu banales ? Le sourire dessiné sur son visage n'engageait rien de bon, et tandis que certains passants se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez eux pour s'enfermer à double tour, les plus intrigués s'échangèrent plusieurs théories quant à l'identité de cet homme.

\- Tout d'abord, je conseillerais au maire de ne pas chercher à couper le courant, ni même à interrompre mon programme, continua Aiden. Il en va de la vie de cette jeune Next.

Suite à ces mots, Kurt sourit à la caméra et redressa lentement sa main gauche qui brillait d'une lueur turquoise.  
Il dévoilait aux spectateurs sa véritable nature.  
Une flamme crépita ensuite dans la paume de sa main, et y dansa sournoisement, prête à brûler. Le Next baraqué la guida alors dangereusement sur la poitrine, encore cachée, de Karina. A la vue de ce geste, cette dernière appréhenda les événements à venir. Elle tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir, mais fut ramenée à l'ordre lorsque le feu reposant au creux de la main du tortionnaire effleura le tissu de son costume. Blue Rose se mordit les lèvres : la chaleur consumait le haut de son habit, révélant ainsi progressivement sa poitrine.

Au même moment, Antonio et Kotetsu assistèrent impuissants à la scène. Mal à l'aise, le premier détourna le regard, pendant que le second scrutait l'imposante télévision sans trouver la force de bouger. Paralysé par l'épouvante sensation de frustration et de colère, son esprit ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.  
Derrière la caméra, le supplice continua de plus belle. Le dernier morceau de vêtement qui protégeait difficilement le buste de Karina se déchira, dévoilant enfin ses seins au grand jour.  
La honte l'emprisonna dans un carcan de douleur. Elle dévoilait à la ville entière une partie d'elle, une partie qui la complexait. Dégradant, humiliant, perturbant, douloureux, les mots ne manquaient pas pour décrire la situation dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Mais alors qu'elle tenta de cacher sa poitrine, oubliant un instant ses mains liées, Kurt lui saisit le menton et la força à l'embrasser.  
Sous les paroles outrées des auditeurs, le Next chauve approfondit goulûment le baiser.  
Anéantie, Karina voulut lui mordre la langue pour le stopper. Malheureusement pour elle, ce geste excita encore plus le monstre.

\- N'est-ce pas frustrant que de voir un héros impuissant ?, reprit Aiden, en terminant par un rire mesquin. Et vous, Next qui travaillez à la solde d'une race ne demandant qu'à disparaître, n'avez-vous pas honte ? Regardez donc ce qu'il advient de ceux qui se rangent du côté des faibles !

Pendant que les civiles s'alarmèrent, incapables de détourner les yeux de cette télévision, Kotetsu et Antonio réussirent à s'échanger un regard. Bref mais intense, au fond de leurs pupilles brillait une lueur ardente de folie. Rock Bison s'apprêta à parler, néanmoins, des vibrations sur son poignet le coupèrent dans son élan.

\- On me demande. Sans doute pour cette affaire..., dit-il effaré.

Le vent caressait les cheveux du Tigre, tandis que ses anneaux d'ors restaient figés sur son ancien collègue. Emprunts d'une culpabilité dont lui seul en connaissait la cause, ils tremblaient sous le poids des larmes qu'il peinait à retenir.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi..., murmura-t-il difficilement.

Antonio releva la tête avant de fixer avec surprise son ami.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire..., continua ce dernier.  
\- C'est dangereux tu sais, et puis... pense à ton pouvoir, expliqua discrètement Rock Bison, par peur de se faire entendre.  
\- Ça ira. Ne t'occupe pas de ça.  
\- Mais...

Kotetsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, et s'empressa de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de spectateurs. L'heure tournait, inlassablement, ramenant cruellement le vétéran à sa faiblesse et son inefficacité. Pourtant, il abandonnait l'idée de rester ici à regarder ce spectacle malsain : il ne supportait pas ces dégénérés qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Karina et qui ne cessaient de pousser le vice à son paroxysme. A présent, Kurt s'amusait à masser la poitrine de sa poupée, accompagnant chacun de ses gestes par une phrase vulgaire. Même si la Rose cherchait à conserver une attitude froide et impassible, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'elle dissimulait en réalité ses faiblesses et ses émotions par orgueil. Rabaissée par des attouchements de plus en plus offensants, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, et encore moins pleurer.  
Comment rester inactif face à une scène aussi macabre ? Quand Kotetsu se libéra enfin de la marée de civiles, une voix l'éjecta de ses pensées. Antonio le rejoignit peu après.

\- Tu comptes y aller à pieds ? Viens, ma voiture n'est pas loin ! proposa celui-ci.

Et sur ces mots, Rock Bison accourut vers son véhicule, accompagné d'un Kotetsu touché.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voila... Ce chapitre lève enfin le voile sur l'identité d'Aiden et son pouvoir ! J'espère que malgré les scènes dures, ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu. Je ne peux revenir là dessus pour le moment, car ce n'est -malheureusement- pas encore terminé... Merci à vous pour votre lecture, pour vos avis, et pour vos visites de plus en plus _nombreuses au fil des jours !_ Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir, et j'attends avec impatience votre impression sur ce chapitre 15 ! Bonne ou mauvaise :)_  
_A dans deux semaines !_


	17. Chap 16 : Avons nous besoin d'un Héros ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers propres à TIGER &amp; BUNNY ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

**/!\ Note importante à lire : Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, les horreurs que subit Karina continuent. J'ai essayé de faire le plus soft possible mais je préfère prévenir, encore une fois, les âmes sensibles.** **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Avons nous besoin d'un Héros ?**

Dans les studios d'Hero TV se trouvait une petite télévision qui retransmettait, elle aussi, l'affreux programme du dictateur. Keith, Nathan, Barnaby ainsi qu'Agnès suivaient difficilement les images défilant sous leurs yeux offusqués. Derrière la porte résonnaient les faibles sanglots d'une Pao-Lin choquée, mêlés aux paroles timidement rassurantes d'Ivan.  
Comment cette situation improbable avait-elle pu se produire ?  
Les perles bleutées de Sky High se baissèrent quand la caméra zooma sur le visage de Karina, tandis que Nathan trembla de fureur.  
D'apparence, Barnaby restait silencieux, mais en vérité il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, prêt à exploser. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, il hocha la tête vers la productrice.

\- Qu'attendons-nous au juste ?!  
\- Rock Bison, répondit Agnès. Nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre à plusieurs.  
\- Regardez donc ce qu'ils lui font en attendant ! s'énerva Barnaby.  
\- Je vois très bien ce qu'ils lui font !

La phrase de la productrice tonna sévèrement, venant même à stopper les pleurs de Dragon Kid. Jusque là, Agnès réussissait à cacher ses inquiétudes en plus de garder son sang froid. Toutefois, elle demeurait humaine, et ne pouvait canaliser ses émotions plus longtemps.  
D'un mouvement rapide, elle glissa ses émeraudes dans ceux de Barnaby pour lui offrir une expression cinglante.  
N'étant pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, le jeune homme soutint son regard, malgré son agacement et sa frustration.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Tu reconnais l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve ? demanda la femme.  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Réfléchis un peu au lieu de te laisser berner par tes émotions !  
\- H-Hey ! Calmez-vous..., tenta Keith.  
\- Laissez-moi au moins terminer ma phrase avant de vous jeter sur moi ! s'écria le héros à lunettes.

Ignoré, Sky High observa la productrice et Barnaby entamer une dispute inutile. Les propos grossiers prononcés par le Next chauve derrière l'écran se mélangèrent aux intonations froides et intransigeantes des collègues du chevalier du ciel. Les mots se heurtèrent les uns aux autres, et la télévision prolongea les images intolérables de Karina qui commençait à gémir faiblement.  
Anéanti et surtout incapable de réfléchir correctement, Keith ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- STOP !

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers vers la voix. Fire Emblem fixait froidement Agnès et Barnaby.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que le moment est bien choisi ?! Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! ordonna le travesti.

S'énervant rarement, Nathan devenait effrayant lorsque cela se produisait. C'est pourquoi, Agnès et Barnaby se calmèrent et préférèrent s'en tenir là.

\- Je crois qu'il va encore parler ! s'exclama Sky High, en pointant l'écran.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers l'appareil : l'homme masquait souriait une énième fois à la caméra, satisfait de son plan.  
Cette expression poussa Barnaby à lâcher un soupir d'indignation.

\- Avons-nous vraiment besoin de héros en ce monde ? Cette question n'a pas de sens tant sa réponse est évidente, prononça Howards. Je m'adresse à vous, Next souillés par la société humaine ! Pitoyables pantins, regardez-vous ! Vous prenez partis d'une race inférieure à la nôtre ! Et voyez où cela vous mène.

Dans un geste rappelant celui des marionnettistes, Aiden désigna Karina qui commençait à respirer un peu plus fort que la normale. Cette dernière sentit son ventre se retourner, quand Kurt glissa mielleusement ses doigts dodus sur le bas de son costume. Elle serra les poings jusqu'au sang, cherchant à conserver une expression froide, mise en contradiction par ses joues devenues rouges.  
« _Il ne le fera pas... Non, il ne peut pas... Il ne le fera pas..._ », pensa-t-elle, à cran.

\- Il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre, sourit le dictateur. Mais vous pouvez toujours la sauver. Nous ne sommes pas si loin de vous après tout. Joignez-vous à Ouroboros, et elle sera saine et sauve !

Barnaby sursauta à l'entente de ces mots : la funèbre organisation, coupable de la mort de ses parents n'était toujours pas éteinte ? Il ne parvint à s'en convaincre, bien que la cage du déni peinât à se refermer sur lui. Finalement, la voix irritante d'Aiden reprit la parole, et énuméra une énigme.

\- « Les ténèbres règnent aux alentours de ce labyrinthe, et en haut se tient la femme aux valeurs nobles mais corrompues. »

Les héros s'échangèrent un regard inquisiteur, peu inspirés par la devinette.

\- Dépêchez-vous de trouver la réponse, elle vous conduira à moi. Sachez aussi que mes hommes vous surveillent, et sauront me dire si vous êtes accompagnés de renforts ou non. Ne faites pas de mauvaises tentatives si vous cherchez à revoir votre amie vivante, menaça Aiden dans un ton effroyablement calme. Sur ce, mes chers amis, je vous dis à bientôt ! Le temps vous est compté.

Un rire luciférien résonna dans la pièce où les bourreaux se trouvaient, puis la caméra filma une dernière fois le visage anéanti, et surtout épuisé, de Karina. Blue Rose releva difficilement la tête : ses paupières, à demi closes, dévoilèrent deux yeux vides, égarés sur un point invisible.  
Par la suite, l'écran n'offrit plus aucune image convenable. La caméra s'était coupée pour laisser l'opportunité aux spectateurs de s'imaginer ce qui allait advenir de leur héroïne.

Barnaby eut du mal à détourner les yeux de l'appareil pourtant éteint. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le ramena sur terre : Pao-Lin, accompagnée d'Ivan, rejoignit silencieusement ses collègues, les yeux rougis.  
Peu après, Antonio, suivi de Kotetsu, pénétrèrent dans la salle, surprenant ainsi les autres héros.

\- Kotetsu ?! s'exclama Nathan.

Les regards se braquèrent sur le Tigre, cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa venue, même si elle s'avérait facile à deviner.  
De son expression grave, le vétéran leva sa main pour ôter solennellement sa casquette avant de la blottir contre sa poitrine mutilée par les battements d'un cœur affolé. Ses perles dorées se posèrent sur ses anciens partenaires et rivaux, et affichèrent une mine épuisée, emprunte d'une once de doute, mais tout aussi audacieuse.  
Barnaby écarquilla les yeux face à ce tableau : jamais une telle fougue ne s'était lue dans le regard de Kotetsu.

\- Je décide de me joindre à vous, avoua-t-il enfin, dans un souffle.  
\- Te joindre à nous ? Comment ça ? interrogea Agnès.  
\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Je ne peux pas rester inactif avec ce qui vient de se produire !  
\- Tu n'as qu'une minute de pouvoir. Cela ne mènera à rien, tu vas plus nous ralentir qu'autre chose.

La voix de la productrice s'infiltra cruellement dans les oreilles de Wild Tiger : il n'existait rien de plus douloureux que d'entendre la cause de nos faiblesses. Malgré tout, l'homme garda la tête sur les épaules, prêt à se défendre :

\- Je ne vous ralentirai pas. Je vous suivrai, et conserverai mon « Hundred Power » jusqu'au moment fatidique. Je peux le...  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas, coupa madame Joubert.

Le chapeau du vétéran s'écrasa sous son emprise. Pourquoi ne lui laissait-elle pas une occasion de prouver sa force et ses valeurs ?

\- Qui l'en a décidé ? siffla Kotetsu. Je connais mieux que quiconque mes limites ! Agnès, je ne peux pas abandonner Karina. Je me dois de vous suivre dans vos démarches. Après tout, le fautif dans cette histoire n'est autre que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa mâchoire trembla sous le poids des révélations, et la culpabilité accentua la pression douloureuse sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait le nier : oui, il était en partie le coupable de cette sinistre affaire.  
Le silence s'imposa furtivement en maître, imposant l'homme à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Dans une once d'incertitude, il redressa la tête en direction de ses amis qui l'observaient avec consternation. Seul Barnaby conservait son aspect calme et impartial. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui réussit à redonner un peu de courage à Kotetsu.  
Pourtant, il le coupa dans son élan

\- Qu'importe le fautif, il faut faire vite. Si Kotetsu veut venir, qu'il vienne. Ne perdons pas notre temps à réfléchir à ça.  
\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Keith.  
\- Bon, je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, souffla Agnès, agacée.  
\- Mais comment la trouver ?, s'inquiéta Pao-Lin, prête à craquer à tout moment.  
\- Ho, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas entendu les derniers propos de l'homme, dit Nathan.  
\- Hum ? Comment ça ? demandèrent en chœur les derniers arrivants.  
\- « Les ténèbres règnent aux alentours de ce labyrinthe, et en haut se tient la femme aux valeurs nobles mais corrompues. », récita Keith.

Barnaby saisit son menton en écoutant Sky High, tel un détective tentant de trouver la clef de l'énigme. Ses yeux glissèrent doucement de gauche à droite de manière continuelle, comme si un livre invisible se tenait là, devant lui. Tandis qu'Ivan cherchait à comprendre le double sens de ce problème, Wild Tiger fit les cents pas dans la pièce, rappelant le fauve dans sa cage. De son côté, Dragon Kid s'efforçait de garder son sang froid, mais en échange, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.  
L'horloge dans la pièce, pourtant si discrète d'habitude, envahit les lieux de son tic-tac à répétition.  
Tic...  
Plus long.  
Tac...  
Plus fort.  
Tic...  
Plus déchirant.  
Tac...  
Plus cruel.

Agnès essaya de trouver la réponse de cette pénible équation sur le net. Hélas, ses recherches la ramenèrent aux sites journaliers qui relayaient déjà l'information sur les sévices de Blue Rose et ses bourreaux.  
« L'héroïne aux couleurs de la marque Pepsi Nex, menacée de mort ! », clamait un journal en ligne.  
« Une drôle de charade adressée aux Héros ! », annonçait un concurrent.  
La productrice frappa le bureau de son poing : c'était une véritable chasse aux informations ! Et il ne s'agissait pas de sauver l'héroïne en danger, mais plutôt d'attirer les lecteurs pour faire grimper le compteur des visiteurs ! Les médias osaient se faire de l'argent sur une cause atroce, jetant la population dans le puits de l'impuissance. Même les Héros.

\- « Un labyrinthe rempli de ténèbres... », répéta Antonio.  
\- Tu as une piste ?, s'impatienta Fire Emblem.  
\- C'est juste que ça me laisse perplexe. Je pense que... Enfin, je me trompe peut-être mais...  
\- Quoi... ? insista Kotetsu.

L'heure n'était pas aux hésitations, si Rock Bison avait une idée, il ne devait pas hésiter.

\- Et bien, la ville en elle-même est un labyrinthe, alors je me demandais s'il n'évoquait pas Stern Bild en pleine nuit, constata-t-il.  
\- Ça se tient ! s'exclama Keith.

Barnaby, silencieux, observa du coin de l'œil ses amis. Après un instant de réflexion, il soupira avant d'émettre son avis :

\- La ville est illuminée le soir. De ce fait, elle ne baigne pas dans « les ténèbres ».

Il rajusta minutieusement ses lunettes, et continua :

\- De plus, qui serait la « femme aux valeurs nobles mais corrompues » ? Ça ne tient pas la route.  
\- Je ne faisais qu'une déduction..., se défendit Antonio.  
\- Une femme..., murmura Ivan.

La salle se noya dans un mutisme inquiétant, abandonnant les Next à leur sort. Barnaby resta dans son coin en prenant bien soin d'énumérer dans son esprit la charade. Il essaya aussi de redessiner dans son esprit le lieu dans lequel Karina se trouvait.  
En y réfléchissant, il avait remarqué que des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient au sol. Par ailleurs, l'endroit ne semblait pas vraiment hygiénique à en juger par son aspect.  
Ses paupières se fermèrent : la piste s'avançait, se dévoilait au fil de ses pensées. Quel endroit pouvait être sombre et confus au point de le comparer à un labyrinthe ? Et à qui correspondait la femme énoncée par la suite dans l'énigme ? Il hocha la tête en s'ordonnant de ne pas y penser dans l'immédiat, car il fallait avant tout trouver l'endroit.  
Ses suggestions frôlèrent à maintes reprises une impression de réussite, et elles s'agrandirent au fil des secondes, s'éclaircissant progressivement dans son subconscient.  
Eau.  
Ténèbres.  
Labyrinthe.  
Impureté.  
Bien sûr !

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé..., marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ha ?! Dis-nous ?! s'écria Agnès.  
\- Et bien... Je pense que Karina est prise en otage dans les égouts de la ville.

L'équipe sursauta à cette idée. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, cette déduction tint la route. Plusieurs regards s'échangèrent, et Kotetsu fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Allons-y alors.  
\- Et si Barnaby se trompe ? intervint Agnès.  
\- Alors quoi ? Vous préférez rester ici à vous tourner les pouces ? On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça !, s'emporta le vétéran.

Antonio s'apprêta à inviter Kotetsu à se calmer. Toutefois, il se restreint et baissa la main avant de se perdre sur un point mort : au final, son ami avait raison. Le temps tournait continuellement pendant que lui et ses collègues se prenaient la tête à comprendre le sens de l'énigme de leur ennemi.

\- Il a raison !, ajouta brusquement Pao-Lin, les larmes aux yeux. J'en ai assez de rester ici à essayer de me contenir ! Nous avons peut-être une piste, autant l'essayer...

Elle essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche, et releva la tête afin d'adresser à ses complices une mine plus décidée que jamais. L'air de rien, cet acte réussit à redonner un semblant d'espoir à l'équipe.

\- J'y vais, conclut Dragon Kid.

Sur ces mots, la chinoise avança de quelques pas rapides. Pourtant, un poids sur son épaule arrêta sa démarche : Kotetsu la retenait, et plongeait son regard doré dans les prunelles de jade de Pao-Lin.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit-il.  
\- C'est de la folie ! Vous n'allez quand même pas commencer à vous séparer ?, contesta la productrice.  
\- Nous ne nous séparerons pas.

La voix de Barnaby résonna dans la pièce comme la parole ultime. Avec stupéfaction, Agnès leva les yeux en direction du jeune homme : dans son regard émeraude crépitait la flamme du courage et de la détermination.  
Celui-ci se tourna d'un geste vif vers ses collègues, en conservant la même expression. Son quota de patience avait atteint sa limite, l'empêchant alors de rester lucide face à cette situation frustrante.

\- Nous irons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres des Next. Qu'importe les protestations que madame Joubert hurlerait, ils étaient bien décidés à écouter Barnaby Brooks Jr., et surtout leur instinct. Il fallait essayer, se contenter d'idées et de déductions, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autre chose en ce moment.

\- On ne peut laisser Karina dans cette situation, dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Nathan.  
\- Je suis d'accord ! Non, j'approuve ! dit Sky High.

Agnès observa les Héros acquiescer à la proposition du jeune homme à lunettes, la boule au ventre. Ses doigts fins pénétrèrent sa chevelure cendrée, comme pour se rassurer des événements à venir : contester ne servirait à rien, elle le savait et c'est justement cela qui l'inquiéta. Néanmoins, elle se força à garder la tête froide et à leur faire confiance. Après tout, l'important était d'en finir et de sauver Blue Rose.

\- Allez vous changer alors, ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sans se faire prier, les protagonistes de l'émission se hâtèrent de revêtir leur tenue respective. Par la suite, la productrice les rassembla pour un dernier briefing :

\- La bouche d'égout la plus proche se trouve à quelques mètres de la sortie. Je resterai en contact avec vous par le biais de vos bracelets. Compris ?

Les Héros acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Avant de partir, Agnès les interpella une dernière fois :

\- Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : faites attention à vous. Surtout toi, Wild Tiger.

Le concerné hocha la tête, et se tourna vers ses partenaires. Chacun échangea un bref regard empli de nostalgie, et le temps se stoppa lorsque Kotetsu croisa celui de Barnaby. Bien que leur masque respectif dissimulât leur visage, les deux Héros, jadis partenaires, n'eurent aucun mal à saisir le sourire adressé à l'autre.  
Au final, leur duo se reformait sans crier gare. Qu'importe si l'un d'entre eux était blessé ou affaibli, leur duo continuait à « briller » de son éclat d'antan grâce à l'intervention du destin. Et pour rien au monde, Barnaby et Kotetsu ne l'auraient retenu.

* * *

Une fois dehors, l'équipe constata rapidement que les alentours se trouvaient démunis de leurs habitants. En effet, la plupart demeuraient au centre-ville, encore horrifiés par les terribles événements survenus précédemment, tandis que les autres avaient jugé bon de s'enfermer chez eux, alarmés.  
Profitant de cet instant de panique, les Héros accoururent vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche et s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir. Pao-Lin et Ivan descendirent les premiers, puis vinrent le tour de Keith, Barnaby et Kotetsu. Enfin, Nathan et Antonio pénétrèrent dans le lieu.  
Baignant dans les ténèbres, les égouts arboraient une ambiance froide et funèbre. Tel un labyrinthe menant fatalement à la mort, plusieurs couloirs offraient la possibilité aux visiteurs de s'y perdre facilement.  
Des cris de rats se mêlèrent au son des gouttes s'éclatant au sol, ce qui fit sursauter Dragon Kid. De plus, l'odeur nauséabonde poussa la plupart des Héros à protéger leur nez avec leur main.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ivan.  
\- Nous devons trouver la réponse à la deuxième partie de l'énigme, expliqua Barnaby.  
\- « La femme d'en haut, aux valeurs nobles mais corrompues », hein ? répéta Wild Tiger, en avançant prudemment.

Un grésillement interrompit les protagonistes dans leurs réflexions. Ils baissèrent les yeux, et constatèrent que ce bruit provenait de leur bracelet respectif. Perplexe, Barnaby releva son poignet et tenta de contacter Agnès en appuyant sur les boutons de son gadget. Ses collègues l'imitèrent aussitôt.  
Mis à part des grésillements plus forts que les premiers, personne ne répondit.

\- J'ai l'impression que le réseau est mauvais ici, remarqua Antonio.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon signe..., s'inquiéta Pao-Lin.  
\- Si. En soit ça l'est, dit Kotetsu.

Interloqués, les protagonistes de l'émission se tournèrent vers le vétéran, qui affichait maintenant une expression un peu plus confiante qu'auparavant. Le poing serré, il analysa les alentours sous le regard intrigué de ses coéquipiers.  
Par la suite, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement derrière le masque.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous effectuons une mission dans les égouts. Et Agnès n'avait aucun mal à nous contacter jusque là, commenta-t-il.

Les Next écoutèrent attentivement le Tigre, et attendirent qu'il développe sa théorie.  
Ce qu'il fit :

\- Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, j'en suis certain.

Comme pour clôturer cette conversation, il pointa du doigt quelque chose de difficile à distinguer sous le drap obscur des égouts. Cependant, et grâce à leur don respectif, les Héros n'eurent aucun mal à apercevoir ce que le vétéran cherchait à leur montré, du bout de son index : des fils électriques longeaient vulgairement le plafond, bloquant volontairement le peu de réseau en ces lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., s'étouffa Keith.  
\- Ils ont l'air malin..., déduit Nathan.  
\- Au moins, on sait qu'ils se trouvent vraiment dans les égouts, souffla Barnaby. Dépêchons-nous maintenant de trouver « où » exactement.

Sur ces mots, les Héros se perdirent un long moment dans leurs réflexions, cherchant désespérément à comprendre le sens de l'énigme. Il fallait pourtant faire vite, car le temps continuait de tourner douloureusement dans le vide, rapprochant sans doute Karina d'une mort atroce. Toutefois, il était préférable de se concentrer sur la charade d'Aiden, plutôt que de s'inquiéter sur des théories non fondées concernant l'état de leur amie. Oui, le temps pressait, rendant chaque minutes précieuses et dangereuse, et se laisser dominer par ses émotions n'arrangerait guère l'état de Blue Rose. Pire, cela la mènerait à sa perte.

\- « La femme aux valeurs nobles mais corrompues »..., murmura Nathan, en essayant de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait.  
\- Tu as une idée... ? interrogea Ivan.

Après un instant de silence, qui s'apparenta à une éternité, Fire Emblem balaya du regard ses collègues, et reprit :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait plus se concentrer sur « les valeurs nobles mais corrompues » que sur « la femme »...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait-être ?!, s'impatienta Pao-Lin.  
\- Une valeur ne peut être corrompue si elle est noble, ajouta Keith.  
\- Je crois qu'on réfléchit dans le mauvais sens.

Interloqués, les Next se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette dernière phrase : Barnaby conservait une expression méthodique, et fixait silencieusement la pénombre imposante des lieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Wild Tiger.  
\- Et bien... Nos réflexions sont trop axées sur nos propres idées. Peut-être qu'en nous mettant à la place de notre ennemi, on cernera mieux cette énigme.  
\- Mais on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui..., souffla Rock Bison.  
\- Si ce n'est qu'il vient d'Ouroboros..., ajouta Nathan.

Kotetsu observa Barnaby du coin de l'œil : la macabre organisation, coupable du meurtre de ses parents, n'était finalement pas éteinte.  
A quoi pensait-il en cet instant ? Lui qui avait mené un combat éprouvant, dans le seul but de venger ses géniteurs. Lui qui avait appris, il y a peu, que celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif se servait uniquement de lui pour des fins personnel.  
S'en voulait-il en ce moment ? Culpabilisait-il de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'Ouroboros pouvait à tout moment resurgir ? Le vétéran ne réussit pas à trouver de réponse convenable : à l'heure actuelle, son ancien coéquipier se concentrait principalement sur le sauvetage de la Rose.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Barnaby tenta d'élucider le mystère qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il savait que la solution filait malicieusement entre ses doigts tellement elle paraissait évidente. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent, comme si cet acte lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir et de trouver, ainsi, plus facilement la réponse.  
En vain.  
Inconsciemment, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans le couloir des souvenirs : caché dans l'ombre, Ouroboros continuait ses lugubres desseins. Pourquoi fallait-il en arriver là ? N'en avait-il pas fini avec eux ?  
Il se mordit les lèvres face à sa naïveté : une si grande organisation ne disparaissait pas aussi aisément. Par ailleurs, il ignorait le nombre de partisans qui lui offraient ses services.

\- Maudit soit les membres de cette affreuse communauté ! s'énerva Antonio.  
\- Nous ne devons pas baisser les bras ! Tôt ou tard, la justice leur réglera leur compte ! s'exclama Sky High, en faisant de grands gestes.

La déduction de Keith ramena de force Barnaby à la réalité, et tel un électrochoc inattendu, de nouvelles hypothèses tonnèrent intérieurement en son subconscient.

\- Qu'as-tu dis ?  
\- Hum ? Que nous ne devons pas baisser les bras !, répéta Keith, en reproduisant les mêmes gestuelles.  
\- Non, après, s'impatienta le Héros à lunettes.  
\- Que la justice se chargera d'eux ?

Barnaby ne répondit pas dans dans l'immédiat, et se parla à lui-même. Il ignora un instant les regards surpris et inquisiteurs de ses collègues, et finit par se tourner vers eux après un long moment de silence :

\- Je crois que j'ai la solution.

Déconcertés, les protagonistes d'Hero TV sursautèrent à l'entente de cette supposition. Plusieurs regards s'échangèrent, et Pao-Lin fut la première à demander plus d'explications.

\- Les valeurs nobles mais corrompues... Il doit sans doute s'agir, en premier lieu, de la justice, développa Barnaby.  
\- La justice... ? répéta Kotetsu, troublé.  
\- Oui. Après tout, il n'est pas rare que des gens se plaignent du système judiciaire de notre pays. Qui n'a jamais entendu des rumeurs à propos des pots-de-vin qui permettent au suspect d'échapper à la prison ?  
\- C'est donc de là que viendrait la « corruption » ? suggéra Nathan.  
\- C'est probable, oui.

Un silence oppressant s'initia dans les lieux. A bien y réfléchir, cette solution paraissait la plus logique. Néanmoins, il restait un mystère à élucider.

\- Qui est « la femme », alors ? interrogea le Tigre.  
\- C'est pourtant simple..., murmura Barnaby.

Bien que ce dernier eût souhaité que ses confrères trouvent par eux-mêmes la réponse, il préféra ne pas les faire mariner davantage :

\- Selon moi, il s'agit tout simplement de l'emblème de Stern Bild : la tour de la justice, formula-t-il calmement.

La déduction eut le même effet qu'un coup de tonnerre insoupçonné, et surprit l'équipe qui écoutait attentivement les paroles de Barnaby. Alors, les pensées des Next se démêlèrent progressivement des liens de l'incompréhension.  
Oui, à présent, tout s'éclaircissait, tout devenait plus net. L'énigme était résolue ou du moins, ils s'efforcèrent d'y croire. Peut-être par naïveté, ou sans doute par peur.  
Ils portèrent donc leurs espoirs sur cette idée, et s'y accrochèrent sans porter la moindre objection.  
Désormais, ils devaient agir rapidement.

\- Il faut donc nous rendre sous la tour, dit Ivan.  
\- Essayons toujours, déclara Pao-Lin. Je pense connaître le chemin !

Les Héros acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avant de suivre Dragon Kid qui emprunta plusieurs couloirs étroits. L'odeur nauséabonde s'accentua, donnant ainsi le tournis à Fire Emblem. Au fil de leurs pas, les Next s'engouffrèrent ensuite de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.  
Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, Barnaby ne prêta plus aucune attention au chemin que suivait l'adolescente, et abandonna l'idée de se le remémorer pour repartir plus facilement.  
Peu après, l'héroïne les conduisit dans une pièce circulaire qui se terminait en un cul-de-sac. Le tintement des gouttes d'eau, s'éclatant sur le sol crasseux, résonna péniblement.

\- Je crois que c'est ici..., dit-elle.  
\- Tu crois ?, souffla Antonio.

Kotetsu soupira intérieurement : cet endroit désert ne pouvait être celui énoncé par Aiden. Il refusa pourtant d'admettre que Barnaby s'était trompé. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il croyait aveuglément en ses paroles et en son raisonnement qui avait, jusque là, fait ses preuves. Par conséquent, le vétéran observa les alentours, confiant dans l'orientation de Dragon Kid. Nul doute qu'un énième problème dissimulait tout bêtement le chemin final conduisant à Karina.  
Sa main glissa alors sur le mur froid et rocailleux, puis ses disques d'or le fixèrent dans le but de trouver une faille ou quelque chose qui confirmerait les idées de ses collègues. Ces derniers l'observèrent sans un mot, puis l'imitèrent.

\- On perd notre temps !, râla peu après Rock Bison.

Mais personne ne répondit, trop concentré sur leurs recherches.  
De son côté, Barnaby effleura du bout des doigts les pierres grisâtres du mur, et les tapota de son poing. Par la suite, ses émeraudes s'égarèrent un instant un peu plus bas : quelque chose clochait. En effet, les pierres situées à ce niveau de la bâtisse paraissaient plus neuves que les autres.  
Intrigué, il se décida à toucher du bout de son pied les briques en question, et un son plus perceptible s'en échappa.  
« _Ce serait donc ici ?!_ », se dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
D'un mouvement précipité, Barnaby s'agenouilla, et tenta de les retirer. Il demanda ensuite de l'aide à ses amis, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, à la fois affolés et soulagés.  
Finalement, ils ôtèrent trois rangées de briques, créant alors une petite ouverture qu'ils infiltrèrent un à un.  
Une fois de l'autre côté, ils constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un couloir vulgairement creusé, en plus d'être étroit. Si étroit que l'armure de Rock Bison l'empêchait d'avancer en toute liberté, et ne cessait de le ramener à l'ordre.  
Tandis qu'Antonio peinait à trouver une position adéquate, afin de se déplacer plus facilement, les autres Next regardèrent devant eux, et y aperçurent une porte

\- Restons sur nos gardes, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, conseilla Ivan.

Barnaby hocha la tête en même temps que Fire Emblem. Ce dernier enclencha son pouvoir, suivi de Pao-Lin et de Sky High. Enfin, l'équipe s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement pour entrer dans l'ultime salle.  
Ils n'oublieraient jamais l'affreuse vision qui s'offrait à eux.

En effet, dans un coin de la pièce reposait une forme humaine recroquevillée en position fœtale. Affaiblie, elle haletait difficilement, peinant à trouver un peu d'air. Son corps dénudé reposait cruellement sur le sol froid et humide de la pièce, et d'affreuses marques pourpres agressaient dorénavant sa peau normalement laiteuse.  
Une goutte tomba sur sa hanche, glissa lentement le long de sa cuisse, et termina sa course sur son bassin.  
Choqués, les Next se rappelèrent alors d'un des bourreaux se trouvant derrière la caméra : il manipulait l'élément du feu. Malgré les preuves accablantes, ils refusèrent de reconnaître l'identité de la forme immobile.  
Soudain, ce corps étranger eut un sursaut.  
De gémissement. D'angoisse. De pleurs. De désespoir.  
Ce fut juste un sursaut, néanmoins il dévoila avec horreur l'accablante vérité : Karina se trouvait là, allongée sur ces dalles glaciales, la peau reluisante d'une substance visqueuse et blanchâtre.

\- Et bien, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, se moqua une voix dans leur dos.

Pris au dépourvu, les Héros se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à Aiden et Ascelin.  
Malheureusement, Ascelin ne leur laissa pas le temps d'user de leur don, et s'empressa d'enclencher aussitôt son pouvoir.  
Le piège s'était, à présent, refermé sur eux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop paru bâclé ou que sais-je encore, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le rédiger. Surtout au niveau de la charade et de la façon dont les Héros trouvent la solution (j'avais peur qu'il la trouve trop vite, ou de manière trop random.) De ce fait, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'impression que vous avez eu. Concernant Karina... Je me doute qu'une telle tournure peut choquer certains lecteurs, et je vous comprends parfaitement. Cependant, si cela peut vous rassurer, cet événement est plus qu'important dans le cadre de mon histoire, et je ne cherche pas à faire du remplissage vulgaire/inutile avec cette scène. Et puis, il n'y en aura pas d'autres._  
_Je suis assez stressée concernant vos avis, car j'espère que la tournure de ma fanfiction ne vous décevra pas, et que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à la suivre !_  
_En attendant, je souhaite aux plus chanceux de bonnes vacances, et aux moins chanceux un bon courage. Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous, et à l'année prochaine pour le chapitre 17 ! (le 3 janvier, normalement :D)_


	18. Chap 17 : Garde moi dans un coin de ta m

**BONNE ANNÉE _!_! :D  
**_J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, que vous avez bien mangé, et que papa Noël vous a bien gâté !_ _Pour commencer ce début d'année 2015, je vous poste un chapitre... très long. De mes souvenirs il fait 22 pages, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que ma fanfiction ait connue jusque là. Évidemment, il s'agit d'une exception, car je me voyais mal le couper en deux. _  
_Comme ce chapitre est long, le prochain ne paraîtra pas avant le 31. Car j'estime qu'il est normal que vous preniez votre temps pour le lire._  
_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Garde moi dans un coin de ta mémoire**

Le gazouillement des oiseaux flottait dans les airs. Il se mêlait au souffle doucereux du vent qui poussait vivement l'herbe et les feuilles sur son passage.  
Des rayons de soleil filtrèrent les branches des arbres, et se posèrent délicatement sur le visage d'un Kotetsu endormi. Lentement éjecté de son sommeil, ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les paupières. La lueur de l'astre le poussa à porter une main à ses yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se familiariser à la clarté du lieu.  
C'était un endroit s'apparentant à un tableau idyllique : une plaine immense s'étendait sur une distance infinie. Baignée dans des couleurs chaudes et reposantes, elle laissait ses locataires fredonner le refrain de la nature. Ainsi, libres et passionnés, les oiseaux ne cessaient de fredonner des chants de gaieté, montrant alors que rien ne pouvait arrêter leur ascension vers le bonheur. Et c'est avec insouciance que certains quittèrent leur branche respective pour se laisser emporter par le souffle des nuages. De son côté, le vent continuait sa course folle, et caressait de sa brise légère le visage du vétéran.  
Un peu plus loin se trouvait un petit ruisseau qui séparait la terre en deux. Contrairement aux autres éléments naturels, le son qu'il émanait s'apparentait à une berceuse oubliée, qui redoublait de beauté lorsqu'on prenait le temps de s'y attarder. A chaque rebord se tenaient plusieurs coquelicots et pavots ; comme hypnotisés par la mélodie de l'eau, ils se balançaient sereinement de droite à gauche en dansant au rythme du vent.  
Comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi contre un arbre, Kotetsu se redressa difficilement et poussa un soupir muet : où se trouvait-il ? Il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait pu faire quelques heures auparavant, mais un vide l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement. Ce bref instant de réflexion lui offrit, par la même occasion, un terrible mal de tête.  
Sentant l'épuisement alourdir ses muscles, il s'adossa contre l'arbre derrière lui et posa une main au sol. L'herbe moelleuse et tiède l'invita à se reposer davantage.  
Néanmoins, au moment où il s'apprêta à fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux, une ombre à l'odeur exquise s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu es fatigué ?, prononça une voix féminine.

Kotetsu n'osa lever la tête à l'entente de cette question. Il connaissait cette voix douce et cristalline. Ce timbre qu'il ne parvenait à rayer de sa mémoire.  
Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier de toute façon ?  
Sauf que c'était impossible, il se faisait certainement des idées. Cela ne pouvait être « sa » voix. Après tout, il arrivait que des personnes possèdent une intonation semblable, alors peut-être qu'il se trompait.  
Évidemment qu'il se trompait !  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva la tête avec anxiété, persuadé que cette voix ne pouvait « lui » appartenir.  
Et pourtant...

\- Tout va bien Kotetsu... ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !, rit-elle.

Le temps se stoppa quand le regard du Tigre se posa sur la femme qui se tenait là, face à lui. Ni petite, ni grande, elle portait une longue robe d'été aux couleurs nacrées, moulant parfaitement sa silhouette svelte. Ses longs cheveux de jais virevoltaient joyeusement au rythme de la brise un peu trop joueuse. Sa main, fine et rosée, dégagea d'un geste distingué quelques mèches pour les coincer derrière son oreille. Elle resplendissait d'une beauté onirique, et son sourire naturel émut Kotetsu qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
Cela ne pouvait être réel.  
C'était impossible.  
Tomoe, la femme punie trop tôt par le destin et qu'il ne cessait d'aimer, le fixait, arborant une mine pleine de vie.  
Choqué, le vétéran déglutit difficilement avant de reculer machinalement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'arbre derrière l'empêcha de continuer sa futile tentative de fuite. Par ailleurs, la femme arqua un sourcil en voyant son expression offusquée, et s'avança de plusieurs pas afin de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.  
Une odeur fraîche et délicate, alliée à un charme sensuel, enveloppa progressivement Kotetsu dans l'air du temps. Il s'agissait d'un parfum délicat, un arôme à la fois innocent et charnel, qui invitait secrètement à attiser l'étincelle de l'amour. Comment avait-il pu effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir d'un effluve aussi fantasmagorique ?

\- Tu m'inquiètes Kotetsu... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tomoe déposa délicatement sa main sur le front de son amant. Paralysé par une force mystérieuse, le cœur de l'homme s'accéléra. La peau de la femme, ayant conservé la douceur d'antan, l'apaisa inconsciemment.  
Il ne put retenir un sourire. A quand remontait un tel sentiment ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas fiévreux pourtant, constata Tomoe.  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je me réveille juste d'une sieste, du coup je suis encore un peu fatigué, le rassura Kotetsu.

Que faisait-il au juste ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se prêter au jeu ! Tomoe avait quitté ce monde depuis des années maintenant. Alors qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Où se trouvait-il ? Et pourquoi ?!  
Il essaya à nouveau de se remémorer les événements précédents, cependant, une affreuse migraine l'empêcha de mener à terme son projet.

\- Repose-toi encore un peu si tu en ressens le besoin..., conseilla la femme.

Sur ces mots, elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Wild Tiger, le faisant sursauter. Bien qu'il sût la vérité la concernant, la voir paraissait si réel. Comme tout le reste.  
Emprunt d'une once de fascination, le vétéran glissa le regard sur Tomoe, et sentit ses membres se contracter ; elle l'observait avec un étrange sourire en coin.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Kotetsu..., murmura-t-elle contre son cou.

La phrase de trop. Celle qui nous fait perdre la raison.  
Touché, mais essayant de garder sa lucidité, le Tigre tenta d'interroger cette femme afin de mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Toutefois, cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre cette initiative. Elle lui caressa avec tendresse la joue, et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son mari.  
Ce geste, pourtant anodin, hypnotisa rapidement Kotetsu. Il comprit, en contemplant sa femme, que la réalité n'existait pas en ce monde. Néanmoins, une part inconsciente de son cerveau le poussa à y croire.  
Il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose depuis des années : profiter une ultime fois, le temps d'un bref instant, de la présence de Tomoe.  
A ce moment-là, Tomoe s'approcha doucement du visage de son amant. Il perçut alors son souffle chaud caresser sa peau. Enfin, les lèvres de Tomoe se posèrent sur les siennes, balayant ainsi le peu de souvenirs qui demeuraient en sa mémoire. Jamais un baiser ne lui procura autant de plaisir, et lui raviva, par la même occasion, une flamme éteinte depuis plusieurs années.  
Prisonnier d'une illusion funèbre, Kotetsu se laissa manipuler par ses désirs refoulés.

* * *

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle cherchait une sortie dans ce néant terrifiant. Un poids de fatigue alourdissait ses jambes à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait, épuisant considérablement ses muscles.  
Pao-Lin refusa cependant d'abandonner sa marche vers la liberté. Malgré l'absence de temporalité, cet endroit noir et vide l'oppressa davantage au fil des secondes. Puis, son souffle s'accentua lorsqu'elle s'interrogea sur les raisons de son arrivée ici.  
En effet, elle ne parvenait plus à se remémorer la cause de sa venue, et son cœur s'accélérait en constatant qu'elle ne conservait aucun souvenir des événements précédents. Dragon Kid détestait ce genre de situation où elle se savait en danger, et qu'un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de la mettre en garde.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

A l'entente de cette question inattendue, l'héroïne recula d'un bond. Ses grands yeux cherchèrent furtivement aux alentours le propriétaire de la voix, mais ne parvinrent à trouver une trace de vie.  
Et pourtant, tapi dans l'ombre, se tenait Ascelin qui observait sa proie d'une expression effroyablement obscène. Le Next sadique devait obéir aux ordres de son supérieur, en ralliant les Héros à leur cause avec une rapidité et une précision impressionnante. Alors, tel un prestidigitateur en soif de reconnaissance, Ascelin se jura de faire son maximum pour combler les désirs d'Aiden, et ainsi recevoir ses compliments.  
Néanmoins, s'occuper de plusieurs victimes à la fois s'avérait compliqué. Une concentration et une assiduité formaient la règle d'or pour une manœuvre aussi délicate. C'est pourquoi, il préféra s'échauffer avec la plus jeune de l'équipe.  
Lâche et fourbe, Ascelin savait pertinemment que Pao-Lin était la proie la plus facile à manipuler.

\- Je sais que tu cherches quelque chose, insista-t-il.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que m'avez vous fais ?! Où sommes-nous ?! s'écria l'adolescente.

Un silence se glissa subrepticement entre eux, agaçant Dragon Kid qui ne souhaitait que partir de ce lieu. Prête à reprendre sa route, l'étrange voix reprit immédiatement la parole afin de la retenir :

\- Nous sommes tout simplement dans ton subconscient.

« _Mon subconscient ?_ », pensa la jeune fille.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander des explications à son interlocuteur, une douce brise l'enveloppa par surprise. Intriguée, elle sentit ensuite le vent lui effleurer les joues, s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux. La sensation de côtoyer le danger s'effaça quand l'impression de flotter dans les airs l'envahit. Apaisée, elle ferma les yeux et oublia son principal objectif.

\- Je vois, tu cherches quelqu'un qui pourrait te sortir de cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ascelin.

La question énoncée força Pao-Lin à rouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en voyant que le décor s'était métamorphosé en un espace plus concret : un petit parc commun. Le soleil se couchait derrière les pins et les chênes, peignant les horizons de tons orangés et aux teintes d'une nostalgie éphémère.  
En levant la tête, l'adolescente aperçut vaguement trois fillettes jouer à la corde à sauter. A cet instant, les croassements des corbeaux se mêlèrent à leurs étranges ricanements, dans une synchronisation angoissante.  
Peu rassurée, l'héroïne ravala sa salive et jugea bon de s'en aller rapidement. Toutefois, trois voix s'élevèrent dans les airs et fredonnèrent une joyeuse chanson :

\- Du haut de sa tour, la princesse espère la venue de son prince. Combien d'années devra-t-elle attendre ?

Le décompte débuta à la suite de cette comptine. La petite fille, qui sautillait gaiement au dessus de la corde, s'esclaffa en écoutant ses amies donner des chiffres de plus en plus élevés. Malgré le bonheur qui flottait dans les airs, le cœur de Pao-Lin se compressa au fil des nombres. Elle détestait ce genre d'histoire typiquement féminine. Pourquoi attendre la venue d'un homme pour être secouru ? Une femme n'avait-elle pas le droit de s'enfuir par ses propres moyens ?  
Dépitée par ces réflexions inutiles, elle serra son poing dans l'espoir que ce geste calme sa frustration. Bien que de telles pensées ne ne correspondent pas à ses habitudes, elle ne parvenait pas à dompter la colère qui s'en échappait.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ?

Dragon Kid sursauta en apercevant l'une des enfants du trio face à elle. Personne ne courait si vite. Pas même la plus sportive des gamines.  
Cependant, l'adolescente préféra garder le peu de calme qui lui restait, et répondit qu'elle devait faire erreur.

\- Si, tu as crié ! Menteuse, menteuse !, s'exclama la petite fille. C'est parce que ton prince n'est pas encore venu te sauver ?  
\- M... Mon prince ? souffla Pao-Lin, d'une mine blasée.  
\- Oui, toutes les filles normales ont un prince ! rit la seconde enfant du trio.  
\- Si tu es belle, gracieuse et bien habillée, le prince viendra te chercher ! termina la dernière.

Les sourcils de l'adolescente se froncèrent en écoutant les paroles stéréotypées des fillettes. Tristement corrompue par une société patriarcale, elles s'enfermaient involontairement dans une idéologie misogyne. Dragon Kid suffoqua quand elle vit un sourire mesquin se dessiner lentement sur le visage angélique des petites filles, et se leva d'un bond pour prendre la fuite.  
« _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour sortir de ce drôle d'endroit ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !_ », pensa-t-elle.  
Sa course effrénée l'amena au cœur d'une sinistre forêt. Noyée dans des couleurs froides et mornes, les arbres ressemblaient à des créatures monstrueuses, prêts à saisir l'héroïne de leurs branches pointues et élancées. Affolée, cette dernière enclencha son pouvoir et attaqua les troncs en pensant éliminer de redoutables ennemis.  
La honte s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit le subterfuge. Suite à cela, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de regagner son calme. Dans un tel endroit, s'alarmer de la sorte ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu voudrais qu' « il » soit là, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota la voix d'Ascelin.

L'adolescente essaya d'ignorer les propos du marionnettiste, et se concentra sur les alentours, à la recherche d'une sortie. La fatigue ne cessait de l'envahir, rendant sa marche plus compliquée.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ? demanda le Next.

Elle se stoppa, le regard perdu sur un point invisible.

\- Mais lui, voudra-t-il d'une fille comme toi ?

Ces mots eurent le même effet qu'une gifle.  
Cachant sa tristesse, Pao-Lin reprit sa route sans chercher à prêter attention à cette voix pénible. Seulement, petit à petit, elle se perdit dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées.  
Qu'éprouvait Ivan à son égard ? L'appréciait-il en tant qu'amie ? En tant que partenaire ?  
Ne pas connaître la réponse à ces questions importantes à ses yeux la fit longuement soupirer.

\- Il doit te voir comme une petite sœur, reprit Ascelin. Ou un petit frère.  
\- Taisez-vous ! cria Dragon Kid, excédée.

Retenir ses larmes s'avéra à présent difficile pour elle. Jamais une telle situation n'était parvenue à la mettre dans un tel état.  
Elle voulut hurler sa rage et son désespoir, ainsi que sa peur et sa haine.  
Mais envers qui ? Envers quoi ?  
Elle ne le savait pas. Se trouvait-elle en enfer désormais ? Cette voix ne cessait de lui faire du mal. Cette torture durait depuis trop longtemps, et pourtant... Elle ne réussissait pas à lever le ton contre elle, une force invisible l'empêchait de prendre la moindre initiative.  
Soudain, un bruit retentit à quelques mètres, et deux formes sortirent des buissons. Peu confiante, la chinoise se mit en position d'attaque, guettant précautionneusement les ombres.

\- Qui est là ?! risqua-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, seul un rire féminin résonna. Surprise et surtout méfiante, l'adolescente s'apprêta à lancer une attaque. Néanmoins le dialogue suivant la stoppa net :

\- Quel endroit romantique, Ivan !  
\- Je suis content que ça te plaise...

Un frisson douloureux agressa la peau de Dragon Kid.  
Bien qu'elle ne parvînt à associer un visage à la première voix, elle reconnut la seconde aussitôt. Une boule d'angoisse se bloqua alors dans sa gorge et la brûla vicieusement. Le « Ivan » interpellé par l'élocution inconnue correspondait bel et bien à celui qu'elle connaissait.  
Refusant malgré tout d'y croire, son corps la trahit en se laissant emporter par des émotions néfastes, telles que la peur et l'incompréhension.  
Peu rassurée, elle essaya de conserver une certaine lucidité, et se décida finalement à suivre les deux ombres en vitesse. De plus en plus dominée par des sentiments contradictoires, l'héroïne chercha inconsciemment à se prouver qu'elle avait tort.  
Comment Ivan pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Le cœur de Pao-Lin, qui tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine, tentait vainement d'appeler la cause de ses tourments. Malheureusement, Origami Cyclone resta sourd aux cris affolés du petit organe blessé.  
Puis l'obscurité devint clarté, à l'image de projecteurs éclairant brusquement la scène finale d'une pièce.  
En cet instant, l'adolescente crut disparaître.  
Incapable de réagir, la pupille tremblante de ses yeux fixa avec frayeur le tableau qui s'offrit à elle.  
Appuyée contre un mur, Ivan plongeait son regard améthyste dans celui d'une jeune femme rappelant les déesses d'un ancien temps. Coiffée d'une crinière noire aux reflets bleutés, l'intruse observait avec allégresse le jeune homme. Ses yeux, mis en valeur par du maquillage, ressemblaient à un océan invitant n'importe quel inconscient à s'y noyer. Ses dents pinçaient ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, et s'empressaient de murmurer des paroles inaudibles à l'oreille d'Origami.  
Avec ses bijoux, ses joues rondes et rosées, ses formes valorisées par une robe en satin rouge, la féminité aux tons provocateurs s'était réincarnée en elle.  
Cette féminité qui ne convenait pas à Dragon Kid.  
Toujours spectatrice de ce spectacle offensant, cette dernière sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. L'envie de hurler sa frustration et sa colère l'envahit progressivement. Néanmoins, rien n'osa sortir de sa bouche tremblante. Toute sa clairvoyance s'évapora au fil des secondes, et sa poitrine la brûla quand les lèvres d'Ivan effleurèrent celles de la succube.  
Et il ne remarquait même pas Pao-Lin.  
Ou peut-être l'ignorait-il ?  
Cette idée lui fit perdre l'équilibre, la poussant alors à se laisser tomber à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche.

\- Une femme normale trouvera plus facilement l'amour qu'une fille comme toi, marmonna cruellement la voix d'Ascelin.  
\- … « Normale » ? Qui l'en a décidé ?, demanda Dragon Kid, après un bref instant de silence.  
\- La société humaine.  
\- La société humaine... ?  
\- Par delà les médias, la télévision, les jouets... On conditionne les gens dès leur plus jeune âge à penser qu'une femme parfaite est une femme qui sait obéir à certaines règles primordiales.

Intriguée par les paroles du manipulateur, les sourcils de l'adolescente se levèrent légèrement. La curiosité s'empara d'elle, malgré les propos tenus par, ce qu'elle pensait être, un paranoïaque. Hypnotisée par l'avis de son interlocuteur invisible, ses muscles se décontractèrent à l'entente de ses explications.

\- Tu es sortie du moule. Hélas, tes amis se sont laissés influencer par cette loi malsaine, continua Ascelin.  
\- Non...  
\- Ne t'a-t-on jamais réprimandé quand tu restais toi-même ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais conseillé de porter des vêtements qui ne te plaisaient pas ?

Pao-Lin se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu en payes aujourd'hui le prix. Ton cher Ivan ne veut pas de toi, car il préfère les « véritables » femmes. Régi par les règles d'une société malsaine, il s'est laissé berner.

Les commentaires d'Ascelin martelèrent péniblement contre le crâne de l'héroïne, s'infusant dans sa tête, à l'instar d'un poison. Le Next aux mauvaises intentions parvenait à endoctriner une Pao-Lin normalement forte et inébranlable. Il faut dire qu'Ascelin jouait avec ses peurs les plus secrètes depuis qu'il connaissait son point faible. Habitué à endormir ses victimes, il comprit, en effet, rapidement que Dragon Kid serait la plus simple à manipuler. Selon lui, les personnes amoureuses apparaissaient très influençables, surtout les adolescentes.  
« _C'est dans la poche_ », pensa-il.

\- Il ne t'aime pas, reprit le Next.

Tandis qu'Origami Cyclone et l'inconnue s'échangèrent un baiser passionné et des caresses osées, le cœur de Pao-Lin se contracta.

\- Tu ne pourras pas vivre comme tu l'entends, c'est le destin de chaque fille en ce monde. Le conte de la princesse faible et idiote attendant l'arrivée du prince s'est irrémédiablement transformé en réalité. Tout ça à cause d'une société ingrate : celle de l'humanité, termina Ascelin.

Sur cette ultime explication, un sourire se dessina sur le visage invisible du marionnettiste. Les larmes de Pao-Lin, qui s'éclataient dorénavant sur le sol, prouvèrent qu'il venait de remporter la première manche.

* * *

Antonio reposa fermement son verre, jadis rempli de whisky, sur le comptoir d'un bar qu'il fréquentait depuis longtemps. Les glaçons se tintèrent entre eux, et une odeur de tabac imbiba progressivement les lieux. Perdu sur un point invisible, le Next écoutait la musique jazzy, émis par une petite radio, se mêler aux paroles frivoles des alcooliques. Paradoxalement, l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit parvenait toujours à l'apaiser et à lui faire oublier ses soucis.  
Quels soucis ?  
Et puis, depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici, à profiter de cette atmosphère particulière ?  
Tentant de se remémorer les activités effectuées plus tôt, il sentit la migraine survenir, et en déduit que l'alcool lui montait sans doute trop à la tête.

\- Les Héros sont quand même fantastiques !, hoqueta soudainement un client au nez rougi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mec ?, demanda son ami.  
\- Non, mais je suis sérieux ! Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour se prendre toute la merde à notre place ! T'imagine Stern Bild sans nos Next ? Haha, on serait tous explosés à l'heure actuelle. Boum ! Tu vois l'genre ?  
\- Oué. Hic ! Oué j'crois voir le genre.

Leurs mains tremblotantes, et leur voix nasillarde, trahissaient leur tentative de conserver un tant soit peu de sérieux. Épris par les méfaits de la boisson, les deux alcooliques riaient aux éclats, en s'offrant des tapes amicales sur l'épaule. Dans ce bar où se réunissaient plusieurs cas différents, ils passaient inaperçus malgré leur grosse voix et leurs propos parfois vulgaires. Pourtant, Antonio se sentit concerné par la discussion qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- T'as pas un Héros préféré, toi ? questionna le premier.  
\- Mec, laisse-moi te dire un secret : je les aime tous !, ricana le second. J'te jure, ils ont chacun un truc que je voudrais !

Le Héros sourit discrètement à l'entente de cette révélation, laissant échapper un léger soupir de ses lèvres.

\- J'comprends pas où tu veux en venir...  
\- C'est simple : j'aimerais voler comme Sky High, posséder le don de Dragon Kid pour éviter les pannes de courant. Wild Tiger, j'voudrais surtout sa détermination. Manipuler la glace comme Blue Rose ce serait cool aussi, surtout en été ! J'voudrais aussi la beauté du petit Barnaby, ainsi que ses jolies jeunes fans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un rire bruyant s'échappa de la bouche des deux amies, tandis que des tapes chaleureuses s'échangèrent avec convivialité.  
Antonio était perplexe.

\- Attends, j'ai pas fini ! Même s'il est gay, Fire Emblem a un bon pouvoir. Et que dire d'Origami Cyclone ? Alors lui, c'est la crème, se transformer en n'importe quoi... T'imagine pas toutes les choses possibles et imaginables à faire !  
\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, espèce de porc !

La conversation se clôtura sur cette insulte narquoise.  
Toujours assis au comptoir, Rock Bison observait les glaçons fondre dans son verre. Un nouveau tintement résonna, et les yeux du Héros se fermèrent tristement.  
Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qu'on oubliait ? Valait-il si peu que cela ? Lui qui, pourtant, tentait d'offrir son maximum pour faire correctement son travail. Même Kotetsu semblait mieux s'en sortir que lui.  
Vexé, il préféra quitter cet endroit pour prendre l'air.

Veste sur l'épaule, Antonio déambula dans les rues silencieuses de Stern Bild.  
Malgré une période non festive et la présence de la nuit, la ville se noyait dans la gaieté grâce aux illuminations. Ces lumières réchauffèrent lentement le cœur du Next, encore heurté par les propos entendus plus tôt. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent au fil de ses pas, et un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il aperçut au loin l'appartement de Kotetsu. L'époque où ils se partageaient pratiquement tous leurs soucis était à présent révolue.  
En tournant la tête, Rock Bison reconnut un des marchands de journaux du quartier. Évidemment fermé à cette heure-ci, des affiches sur l'enseigne annonçaient l'arrivée de la nouvelle série de cartes à collectionner des Héros. Les prix de ces petits bouts de cartons variaient selon la personnalité qui reposait dessus. Ainsi, Barnaby et Sky High valaient le double de toutes les autres cartes.  
Toutes, sauf la sienne, bradée au prix le plus bas.  
Voilà donc à quoi se résumait sa carrière « héroïque ». Il ne représentait pas grand chose aux yeux des habitants. Non, il n'était qu'une fourmi égarée dans une horde de lions.  
Personne ne souhaitait le voir en action, car de toute évidence, il était dépassé. « Has-Been » comme le disaient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

\- Quelle triste existence..., dit Ascelin.

Rock Bison sursauta. L'intonation lui paraissait à la fois perceptible et chimérique, semblable à un rêve mêlé à la réalité. Peu rassuré, il regarda aux alentours en espérant trouver le propriétaire de la voix.  
En vain.

\- Vivre ainsi ne peut être que frustrant, continua cette dernière.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?! tonna Antonio.  
\- Jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur, toujours rabaissé... Il n'y a rien de pire.

Cette déduction fit déglutir le Héros. Remarquant que sa victime se trouvait dans l'incapacité de donner une réponse, Ascelin en profita pour reprendre :

\- Ne mentez pas, Antonio Lopez. Votre vie n'a plus de sens à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Selon les autres, vous ne valez rien. Même aux yeux de vos collègues.  
\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?! Vous ne les connaissez même pas ! De quel droit osez-vous tenir de telles abjections ?! s'énerva Rock Bison.  
\- C'est pourtant ce que vous pensez, non ?

Le marionnettiste claqua des doigts, invitant alors Stern Bild à se dégarnir de ses lumières chaleureuses, pour plonger Antonio dans les ténèbres.  
Comprenant qu'une menace au parfum mortel planait autour de lui, il se mit en position d'attaque et enclencha son pouvoir. Toutefois, personne ne l'affronta. En revanche, la voix reprit la parole :

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que votre pouvoir vous sauvera ?  
\- Taisez-vous... !  
\- Pourquoi refouler ainsi vos émotions ? Vous voulez prouver à vos amis que vous aussi, vous avez votre place au sein de l'équipe ?

Les doigts de la victime vibrèrent vivement sous l'effet de la colère.  
A qui diable appartenait ce ton agaçant ? Qui se cachait lâchement dans l'ombre pour se permettre de lui donner des leçons de vertu ?  
Sous le poids des questions, ses poings se fermèrent violemment, et ses yeux, devenus bleus azurés, fixèrent silencieusement le néant.

\- Ou peut-être souhaitez-vous prouver ceci à vous-même. Seulement vous-même, conclut durement Ascelin.  
\- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Le regard du Héros s'écarquilla en constatant qu'un sentiment bien pire que la frustration et la tristesse s'était emparé de lui. Pourquoi s'énerver de la sorte ? Pourquoi chercher à avoir le dernier mot ?  
Incapable de l'expliquer, il se sentit honteux et gêné, tel un enfant prit en flagrant délit en train de cacher une de ses bêtises.

\- Oh ? J'ai touché le point faible ? se moqua Ascelin. Cessez de mentir, Antonio. Votre faiblesse se joue de vous, elle vous condamne à rester le pauvre Héros inutile et insignifiant que vous êtes. Personne ne veut de vous, personne ne reconnaît vos qualités ! Même votre meilleur ami vous a délaissé !

L'horrible discours s'accéléra au fil des phrases qu'il énonçait, et s'éleva de plus en plus bruyamment dans l'obscurité inconnue. Chamboulé, Rock Bison se laissa dominer par ses émotions, et plaqua vivement ses mains contre ses oreilles, cherchant désespérément à ne plus écouter les paroles de son interlocuteur.  
Vicieusement, perfidement, à l'instar d'un serpent sifflant à l'oreille de sa proie immobile et désarmée, les mots s'infiltrèrent malgré tout en lui.

\- Vous les détestez, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda le bourreau, en cherchant à se délecter de l'état défaillant de sa victime.  
\- N-Non...  
\- Allons, pas de secrets entre nous. Je sais bien que vous mentez, encore une fois. Vous enviez Wild Tiger non ? Lui qui a tout, en plus d'être constamment soutenu par l'équipe d'Hero TV...  
\- J-Je ne pourrais j-jamais haïr Kotetsu !, avoua Rock Bison, avec sincérité.  
\- Menteur. Je suis le reflet de votre subconscient, je connais vos véritables pensées à l'égard de vos « amis ».

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur le visage du Next manipulateur en apercevant Antonio tomber à genoux, anéanti par de telles suggestions. Le parfum de la persuasion et de l'insinuation imbibait chaque parcelle d'Ascelin. A l'image d'un dictateur en pleine campagne propagandiste, il parvenait toujours à convaincre ses victimes de croire en ses paroles.  
Voilà ce à quoi se résumait son pouvoir, après tout : s'infiltrer dans l'inconscient des gens pour leur faire un lavage de cerveau, ou les rendre fous.  
« _L'esprit des hommes est si fragile..._ », pensa-t-il, avant de refermer définitivement son piège sur Rock Bison.

* * *

Une affreuse migraine se joua d'Ivan au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Encore un peu assoupi, il se massa la tempe en espérant que ce geste apaise son mal, puis sursauta une fois réveillé. En effet, il constata avec frayeur qu'il se trouvait dorénavant à l'académie des Héros, dans son ancienne classe, à sa place d'origine.  
Le professeur énonçait sérieusement sa leçon, tandis que les élèves écrivaient calmement sur leurs cahiers.  
Comme à l'époque.  
Oui, à l'époque.  
Qui donc l'avait conduit dans le passé ? Ce passé qu'il souhaitait tant oublier. Ce passé qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir, même aujourd'hui.  
Il rêvait, voilà tout.  
Du moins, il essaya de s'en convaincre.

\- Tout est réel, pourtant !, affirma la voix du Diable.  
\- Qui est là ?!, s'enflamma-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Juste les soupirs surpris des élèves qui se mêlèrent aux grognements de l'enseignant, jusque là trop concentré pour remarquer un quelconque bouleversement.

\- Monsieur Karelin, vous avez quelque chose à dire ?, pesta-t-il.  
\- Je...

Une sensation de mal-être envahit le jeune Héros en observant son professeur. Le regard de ce dernier s'apparentait à celui d'un tyran dévisageant son plus faible sujet. Cette vision calma Ivan, qui préféra garder le silence.

\- Ça envoie l'un de nos meilleurs éléments en prison, et ça se permet de se faire remarquer, siffla le professeur.

Jamais une critique n'eut un tel impact. Déstabilisant, humiliant, navrant, pénible... Trop de mots purent définir cette phrase sortie de nulle part. Origami Cyclone s'apprêta à plaider sa cause, cependant, une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son projet. L'expression hautaine de ses camarades le dissuada notamment de cette tentative. Leurs murmures moqueurs prouvèrent à eux seuls qu'ils se rangeaient du coté de leur supérieur.  
Un silence s'imprégna dans la salle, abandonnant le jeune homme dans ses réflexions : se trouvait-il dans une illusion dérisoire ? Était-ce un rêve, un cauchemar, ou bien la réalité ? Ces questions énoncées dans le vide ne trouvèrent aucune explication valable. Et le poing d'Ivan se serra en se remémorant la remarque que le professeur lui avait adressé avec mépris.  
Quoi de plus normal, à vrai dire. Il le méritait.  
Par sa faute... Edward, son seul et unique ami, s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux.  
Il hocha la tête, tentant d'extraire de son esprit les pensées négatives qui commençaient à l'envelopper dans un carcan de douleur.  
Il sentit alors quelque chose.  
Quelque chose d'effrayant.  
En relevant la tête, il comprit d'où provenait la source du mal : tous les regards, y compris celui de son enseignant, le fixaient avec un dégoût assumé.

\- C'est lui qui aurait dû partir. Contrairement à Edward, il ne sert à rien ! murmura une étudiante à sa voisine.  
\- Regarde-le... Il est si faible... Si niais... Son pouvoir est inutile, répondit celle-ci.  
\- Hey Karelin ! l'interpella un camarade.

Ivan n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une lourde masse humide s'écrasa contre son visage. Sous le regard hilare des élèves, le jeune homme devina qu'un des Next avait usé de son pouvoir, trempant ainsi sa victime jusqu'aux épaules.  
Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent dans la classe, humiliant le bouc-émissaire qui ne parvint à se défendre, comme paralysé par une force inconnue. Par la suite, son corps trembla légèrement.  
Était-ce de la fureur ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ?

\- Je vois, tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner, reprit Ascelin. Et tu te punis toi-même de ton erreur...

A ces mots, Origami Cyclone entendit un drôle de déclic. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut son échine lorsqu'il releva la tête. L'environnement se trouvait désormais figé, transformant les élèves et le professeur en statues. Le temps semblait ne plus exister en ce monde.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton ami a été emprisonné, chuchota le manipulateur.  
\- Si... Je suis seul fautif de cette absurdité.

A qui s'adressait-il ? Dans quel but ?  
Qu'importe. La voix voulait apparemment le rassurer, et inconsciemment, elle l'apaisa.

\- C'est la justice qui l'en a décidé. Une justice créée de toute pièce par des humains lâches.  
\- Je ne comprends pas..., souffla Ivan, perplexe.  
\- A ton avis, pourquoi les élèves de l'académie des Héros ont interdiction d'user de leur don à l'extérieur de l'établissement ? C'est tout simplement parce que les humains se persuadent que ça leur retombera dessus.

Les pupilles du Héros se dilatèrent à l'entente de l'explication. Étrangement influencé par de tels propos, Origami Cyclone sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine.  
Alors, la pièce se noya progressivement dans les ténèbres, avalant les élèves et l'enseignant sans une once de pitié. Seul Ivan demeurait maintenant dans l'obscurité, enveloppé par des ombres vicieuses. Elles lui paraissaient vivantes, froides, humides, malveillantes et interminables. Piégé et immobilisé dans l'antre noir, Ivan émit un gémissement de douleur quand les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui, venant à l'asphyxier.  
Il se refusait d'y croire.  
Cela ne pouvait être possible.  
Et pourtant...  
La douleur le résigna à admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

Nathan fronça des sourcils. Une douleur persistante à la nuque lui intima l'ordre de se réveiller pour la calmer. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et constata petit à petit que sa tête était posée sur un amas de feuilles administratives. Il redressa lentement la tête, passa la main sur sa joue marquée par la sieste involontaire, et regarda autour de lui.  
Il se trouvait dans un vaste bureau aux couleurs ternes et déprimantes. Le papier peint affichait différentes teintes brunâtres assez grossières, tandis que le sol se recouvrait d'une moquette tristement grise. De plus, la pièce ne disposait que de quelques meubles utiles pour les affaires. Ainsi, elle possédait une large armoire contenant des casiers entiers de papiers inintéressants, un large bureau en bois massif, signe d'une richesse prétentieuse, et un grand miroir, de deux mètres de hauteur, qui se tenait pile en face de Nathan.  
Celui-ci, de son côté, ne tarda pas à remarquer son étrange apparence. Intrigué, il se releva pour mieux voir, et fit un bond de surprise en découvrant d'abord que ses cheveux, d'habitude d'un rose fuchsia pétant, étaient d'un noir de jais tout à fait banal. Par ailleurs, sa tenue, qu'il aimait extravagante, ne se composait désormais plus que d'un gilet sans manche gris, avec en dessous une chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon sombre droit. Enfin, son visage avait perdu de son originalité. Adieu gloss, mascara, et autre maquillage. Son reflet ne lui renvoyait plus qu'une image d'un homme simple, et sans aucune particularité.

\- Monsieur Seymour ? Tout va bien ?

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant la voix venue de nulle part. Une femme à la peau bronzée venait de pénétrer dans les lieux.  
Arborant un tailleur qui lui collait à la peau, moulant ainsi ses formes pulpeuses, la nouvelle arrivante s'apparentait à une divinité. En effet, ses traits séduisants dessinaient un visage rond, encadré par deux mèches ondulées qui effleuraient son cou fin et droit. Ses yeux, noirs et profonds, ressemblaient à ceux d'une biche, tandis que ses lèvres, gonflées et brillantes, invitaient n'importe quel idiot à les dévorer.  
Pour un homme banal, elle était une source de fantasme vivant, un bout de viande prêt à être dévoré.  
Sauf pour Nathan, qui n'y voyait là que de la vulgarité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda celui-ci, du coin de l'œil.  
\- Vous essayez de me faire marcher ou bien ? rit la femme. Je suis Stella, votre secrétaire.  
\- Ma secrétaire... ? Mais où sommes-nous ?!  
\- Hum ? Heu... Dans votre société... Celle que vous a léguée feu votre père, expliqua la secrétaire. Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui, vous vous sentez bien ?

Cette mascarade n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans un tel endroit. Durant toute sa jeunesse, il s'était battu pour ne jamais reprendre la boite de son père.  
Fire Emblem soupira.  
Oui, la première partie de sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela : une enfance perturbée par la présence d'un père entrepreneur et amoureux de son travail. Un homme faisant passer son travail avant sa famille, et qui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir une soif de pouvoir au travers de sa société. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas éternellement, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait léguer son entreprise à quelqu'un de confiance.  
Nathan détestait ces souvenirs des instants passés avec son paternel. Cet homme égoïste ne souhaitait qu'assurer la succession de son travail, sans prendre le temps d'écouter les désirs de son fils.  
D'ailleurs, la déception se lut sur son visage quand il apprit que son enfant aimait se travestir en cachette. A partir de là, le monde s'écroula sous les pieds de l'homme qui vit cette passion comme un échec d'éducation.  
Il avait honte de sa progéniture.  
Pourtant, Nathan l'aimait.  
De ce fait, quand il avoua à son père qu'il voulait user de son don pour sauver des vies, celui-ci entra dans une rage folle.

\- D'abord ça joue les travestis, et ensuite ça veut côtoyer les Héros ?! avait-il hurlé, sans une once de pitié.

La dispute violente et cruelle qui s'ensuivit, marqua définitivement la fin de leur relation.  
Dès lors, Fire Emblem entama un voyage avec lui-même, afin d'apprendre à s'accepter et à aller au bout de ses rêves.

\- Monsieur Seymour !, glapit Stella.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible... C'est absurde..., murmura difficilement le Next.

Épuisé, l'homme plaqua une main à son front et sentit ses jambes le relâcher. Heureusement, sa secrétaire le rattrapa de justesse avant d'enrouler précautionneusement son bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Vous vous démenez beaucoup trop, monsieur !

Sans écouter les ronchonnements inaudibles de son supérieur, Stella l'installa sur le fauteuil du bureau, et déposa peu après un verre d'eau sur le meuble.

\- Merci..., dit-il.  
\- C'est normal. Je suis là pour ça après tout.

Nathan poussa un soupir, attrapa le verre, et avala en une gorgée son contenu.  
Par la suite, un petit bruit retint son attention, mais ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta guère : Stella s'était assise sur le rebord de son bureau, les jambes croisées.

\- Que faites-vous ?!

Pas de réponses, juste le regard profond de sa secrétaire qui se perdait dans les yeux grands ouverts du Héros.

\- N'avez-vous jamais ressenti un certain désir en me regardant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Fire Emblem n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité. Pourquoi la dissimuler, de toute façon ? L'affirmer lui permettait de s'épanouir, et de vivre sans crainte ni honte. Il apparaissait même comme une sorte de symbole pour la jeune génération qui n'osait l'avouer, et cela demeurait sa plus belle fierté.  
Pas cette fois-ci. La peur se jouait de lui pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Pas vraiment..., se contenta-t-il de dire.  
\- … Ce n'est pas bien gentil de dire cela à une femme, vous savez.  
\- Ce n'est pas non plus très poli d'aborder un homme de cette façon.  
\- « Un homme » ? répéta soudainement la voix d'Ascelin.

Fire Emblem plissa les yeux. D'où provenait cette élocution sortie de nulle part ? Il s'apprêta à poser la question à sa collègue, néanmoins, elle avait disparu.  
Peu rassuré, l'homme se leva d'un bond et courut en direction de la porte. Hélas pour lui, elle semblait fermée de l'extérieur.

\- Mais en es-tu vraiment un ? continua le marionnettiste.  
\- … Que me voulez-vous ?! s'énerva Nathan.  
\- Ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ?

Ne laissant pas l'occasion à sa victime de répondre, le Next, toujours invisible, fit évaporer les lieux d'un claquement de doigts.  
Inquiet, Nathan tenta de trouver une sortie qui le réveillerait de ce cauchemar malsain. Il ne trouva que le néant.

\- Tu regrettes ton départ ? questionna Ascelin.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit froidement le Héros.  
\- Tu aimerais que ton père soit fier de toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cette question poussa la victime à stopper sa marche.

\- Ho ? J'ai visé juste ?  
\- Même si c'était vrai, je ne pourrais rien faire, confessa Nathan.  
\- Tu n'es pas fautif de cette horreur, le rassura le manipulateur.

Fire Emblem baissa les yeux et s'égara dans ses pensées, ce qui poussa le mauvais Next à continuer :

\- Ton père n'était qu'un humain. Il s'est laissé manipuler par une société qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : bannir la différence.

En cet instant, Nathan voulut ignorer les propos de l'individu, mais une force inconnue s'empara de lui et le força à y croire.  
Le piège se referma sur lui au moment où il se remémora le mauvais visage de son paternel.  
Ce paternel qu'il aimait.

* * *

Keith ouvrit lourdement les yeux, et eut du mal à s'adapter à la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une salle plutôt spacieuse, dont les murs immaculés renvoyaient aux bâtiments de la Grèce antique. Ornés de plusieurs miroirs noirs et gris aux formes complexes, les alentours reflétaient le Héros à peine réveillé. A sa droite, le rideau d'une immense fenêtre valsait au rythme d'une brise légère, tandis qu'à sa gauche, se dessinait une porte en bois aux mêmes tons que la pièce. Si on ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention, elle passait presque inaperçue.  
Perplexe, Sky High se releva avec difficulté, et une affreuse migraine lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Par réflexe, il s'adossa à un mur et porta une main à son front, essoufflé.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?_ » pensa-t-il.  
Malgré les martèlements tambourinant contre son crâne, il tenta d'analyser la situation. Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blancs très léger, il observa méticuleusement les environs.  
Néanmoins, comme les victimes précédentes, Keith n'arriva pas à se remémorer les événements survenus auparavant.  
Au contraire, cela ne fit qu'amplifier son mal de tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Où suis-je ? balbutia-t-il.

Seul un hululement strident prit la peine de lui répondre.  
Intrigué, le Next s'avança avec méfiance vers la fenêtre, et dégagea le rideau pour voir au travers. A sa grande surprise, il y découvrit sur le balcon, une chouette blanche qui le fixait avec intensité. Soudain, ses grandes ailes blanches s'ouvrirent délicatement, et emportèrent l'animal. Il se rendit alors à une vaste plaine enneigée, où trônait en son centre un arbre.  
Sombre et majestueux, ses branches biscornues étaient dénudées de tout feuillage, formant à leurs extrémités des spirales excentriques.  
L'oiseau aux couleurs pures se posa doucement sur l'une d'entre elles, et invita Keith, de son regard perçant, à le rejoindre.  
Ainsi, comme l'un des enfants envoûté par la mélodie du joueur de flûte d'Hamelin, le Next descendit du balcon grâce à son pouvoir, et obéit à la chouette.  
Au fil des pas qu'il effectuait, ses yeux décélèrent peu à peu une forme familière, qui semblait patienter au pied de l'arbre isolé.

\- La reconnais-tu ? demanda Ascelin.

Sky High n'offrit aucune réponse, préférant continuer sa marche insensée. Le manteau blanc, qui recouvrait le sol, ralentissait considérablement son avancée.  
Toutefois, il refusa d'abandonner.  
Dans cet univers unicolore, dénué de toute trace de vie humaine, Keith eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait.  
Et après plusieurs enjambées éprouvantes dans la neige, le Héros put enfin mettre un visage sur l'ombre qui l'attendait.  
C'était « elle ».  
« Elle ». Avec sa silhouette fine et candide, à la limite chétive, et son visage inexpressif. « Elle » et ses cheveux d'argent, parfaitement coiffés en carré avec une frange effleurant ses deux grands yeux céruléens.  
Ses lèvres, fines et rouges, apportaient un peu d'innovation en ce lieu jusque là monochrome. Quant à sa longue robe, elle arborait deux couleurs diamétralement opposées : blanche, l'innocence, la pureté, et pourpre, la séduction, le pêché.  
Bien entendu, Sky High ne prêta aucune attention à cette différence, et s'empressa de « la » rejoindre.  
« Elle ».  
Comment pouvait-il savoir son prénom, étant donné qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais dis ?  
Mais qu'importe, puisqu'à présent il venait de la retrouver, cette femme divine dont il s'était épris dès le premier coup d'oeil.  
Les lèvres de Keith s'étirèrent, confirmant donc sa perte de lucidité. Et tandis que les deux perles de son aimée le dévisagèrent mystérieusement, les forces du Héros le regagnèrent et lui permirent de la rejoindre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer, les autres restant coincés au fond de sa gorge. Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas déranger la jeune femme, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle.

\- Je t'attendais, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Keith entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant à lui transmettre toute la joie qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Cependant, aucun mot ne sortit, et c'est avec honte qu'il scella ses lèvres.  
Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara alors de lui, quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur « elle ». Doutait-il de son existence ? N'était-ce qu'un rêve aux couleurs effacées ?  
Ses yeux glissèrent sur le sol, fixant un point invisible.  
Égaré dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'expression affectueuse qui embellissait le visage de la jeune femme. Il n'entendit pas non plus les pas de cette dernière s'enfoncer dans la neige.  
Finalement, elle posa avec tendresse sa main sur la joue du Héros, l'invitant par la même occasion à plonger son regard dans le sien. Cette fois-ci, il ne put ignorer ce contact bénéfique et rassurant, et une sensation d'apaisement l'envahit.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir..., avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne répondit que par un petit gloussement, ce qui surprit agréablement Sky High. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il ne l'avait entendue rire, même discrètement.  
Il s'apprêta à la complimenter, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés le stoppa dans cette initiative. En effet, elle allongea doucement son bras, et tendit à Keith un fruit cueilli de nulle part : une pomme.  
Bien rouge et mûre, elle correspondait parfaitement à sa propriétaire.

\- Et si nous la partagions ? proposa-t-elle.

Sans chercher à comprendre le sens de cette offre, le chevalier du ciel acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête. Néanmoins, une drôle d'intuition se joua de lui lorsqu'il observa la pomme.  
En effet, un liquide transparent s'en échappa, et sa forme, à la base ferme et droite, se ramollit, comme si elle pourrissait de l'intérieur.

\- C'est vrai... Je ne peux rien partager avec toi, murmura soudainement la voix de la jeune femme.

Le visage de Keith se décomposa quand il releva la tête en direction de son aimée.  
Tandis que le fruit moisi fondait dans la main de sa propriétaire, une odeur putride s'en dégagea. Au même instant, la peau claire de la jeune femme s'assombrit, renforçant l'arôme désagréable qui imbibait considérablement les lieux. Son bras perdit sa pureté, et un filet de sang s'en évada, souillant la neige de ses gouttes carmin.  
Progressivement, le corps de l'innommée noircit, et le parfum désagréable devint insoutenable. Cet effluve empoisonné obligea Keith à plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour retenir l'évasion de la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.  
Soudain, une violente toux s'empara de lui. Une toux qui le contraint à s'agenouiller afin de pouvoir reprendre ses forces.

\- Tu le sais que c'est impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Un liquide gluant et transparent s'éclata sur le sol, à quelques mètres de Sky High.  
C'était la pomme, jadis si belle.

\- Partager le fruit défendu est tout simplement impensable ! Tu le sais !

La voix de l'amante s'était métamorphosée. Elle qui possédait une élocution jusque là fluette et douce, elle se transformait maintenant en un son métallique aux propos étranges.  
Avec un sourire perfide en coin, elle s'avança de plusieurs pas vers le Next, et s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine. Tu le sais.

A cette révélation, les yeux de Keith se levèrent et se mirent à trembler face à la « chose » qui s'offrit à eux.  
Son corps gangrené restait là, immobile, et ses deux perles bleutées le fixaient lugubrement. Tel un fantôme guettant impunément sa proie, prêt à le tuer.  
L'odeur putride continua sa progression, et dans son avancée macabre, elle emporta avec elle la pureté de l'endroit inconnu. Sky High tenta de se redresser, mais la vision en face de lui le paralysa de peur.  
En effet, la peau putréfiée de son amour d'antan se consuma comme du papier brûlé, et des trous de pourriture dégradèrent progressivement sa si belle apparence. Le parfum de la faucheuse se fit de plus en plus puissant, déstabilisant le Next qui ne parvenait toujours pas à réagir.  
Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas son courage à deux mains ?  
Son cerveau l'incitait à se réveiller, à faire quelque chose au plus vite. Cependant son corps, lourd et engourdi par l'effroyable sentiment de peur, l'empêcha d'obéir aux paroles de sa conscience.  
Prise par de violents soubresauts, la jeune femme se tortilla dans tous les sens, telle une marionnette manipulée sans précautions, et un hurlement strident de douleur résonna, ordonnant à Keith de se réveiller.  
Alors qu'il trouva la force de se relever, la voix féminine retentit :

\- Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras pas me sauver.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de ces paroles douloureuses, le Héros avança de quelques pas, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'odeur infecte ne cessait de s'alourdir.  
Puis une nouvelle horreur s'offrit à lui. Une partie du visage de la jeune femme se décomposa lentement, dévoilant alors un squelette mécanique.  
Avec son œil pourpre, son nez inexistant, et ses petites dents acérées, elle ne ressemblait en rien à un être humain ordinaire.  
Keith déglutit puis se laissa tomber à genoux : cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir le vomi. Les toussotements se mêlèrent au bruit de sa bouche, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues maintenant blêmes.  
Sous le regard impassible de l'androïde, le Héros s'affligea d'une humiliation en se montrant dans un état si lamentable.

\- Pathétique, murmura la voix d'Ascelin. Tu le savais pourtant qu'elle n'était qu'un robot. Une machine de guerre.

Keith essaya de répondre à son interlocuteur, mais l'image souillée de son aimée l'en empêcha.

\- Tu ne l'as pas accepté. Tu savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas humaine, qu'elle ne possédait aucun sentiment à ton égard... Et tu as refoulé ces pensées.  
\- T-Taisez-vous..., bégaya la victime, affaibli.  
\- Tu n'es pas le si grand Héros qu'on dit... Tu n'es qu'un gosse qui refuse d'accepter la réalité, continua le manipulateur. Mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. La réalité est quelque chose d'effrayant quand on y pense. Surtout quand elle est dirigée par des humains peu scrupuleux.  
\- C'est faux... ! Le monde réel n'est pas forcément mauvais ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

Une toux violente empêcha Sky High de continuer son monologue, et la bile continua son ascension. L'odeur mêlée à la vision dégradante de celle qu'il aimait devenait de plus en plus intense.

\- Tes paroles sont en contradictions avec tes gestes, reprit Ascelin. Si tu acceptais vraiment la réalité, tu ne serais pas tant écœuré par la véritable forme de ta chère et tendre.  
\- Qui resterait indifférent à cette horreur... ?, toussa Keith, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Tout est produit par ton inconscient. L'odeur, la forme, l'environnement. Ils reflètent tes pensées les plus secrètes. Cette suite d'événements symbolise tout simplement tes émotions.

Les yeux du Héros s'écarquillèrent au fil des explications qu'il entendait. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Que faisait-il ici ? Dans quel but ? Combattait-il ses démons par le biais d'un rêve ?  
Si cela s'avérait être exact, il se savait déjà vaincu d'avance.  
Lui, Sky High, le Next qui ne cessait d'enseigner à ses fans le pouvoir d'aller de l'avant.  
Quelle ironie !

\- Tu le savais aussi quand tu l'as tué de tes propres mains, non ? sourit le marionnettiste. Tu ne dis rien ? Dois-je conclure que j'ai raison ? Tu l'as tué mais tu as refusé d'admettre que ton ennemi...  
\- Taisez-vous..., tenta Keith.  
\- … C'était elle !

La victime releva vivement la tête, révélant d'autres larmes coulant sur son visage dépité. L'androïde, toujours face à lui, le fixa cruellement dans les yeux de son regard artificiel, comme un cadavre dévisageant son meurtrier par delà la mort.  
Il était un meurtrier.  
Le meurtrier de celle qu'il avait aimé.  
Et il s'était épris d'une vulgaire machine.  
Quelle bien triste histoire, une histoire dont il n'a jamais réussi à refermer le livre.  
Au final, il ne réussira pas à aller de l'avant.

\- Hypocrite fuyard.

L'intonation robotique clôtura l'acte final du piège, affaiblissant mentalement le Héros qui espérait retrouver un jour sa fausse amante.

* * *

Des trombes d'eau glacée s'abattaient sur les feuilles des arbres, et certaine gouttes atterrissaient sur le visage d'un Barnaby endormi.  
La pluie, forte et violente, offrit à ses alentours une symphonie mélancolique. De ses larmes froides et ternes, le ciel nettoyait le monde.  
Une des émeraudes du Next s'ouvrit, puis se referma brutalement au contact d'une goutte sur sa joue. Après un instant d'inactivité, il rouvrit doucement les yeux, et observa silencieusement les environs. C'était une grande allée qui s'allongeait sur plusieurs kilomètres, et de chaque côté reposaient des rosiers qui dévoilaient leurs fleurs aux teintes variées. L'averse trempait abondamment les buissons, obligeant les roses à se dépouiller de leurs pétales, désormais trop faibles pour maintenir les lourdes perles d'eau.  
Barnaby s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever, mais un électrochoc lui fit pousser un faible gémissement. Interloqué, il glissa le regard en direction de la source de son mal, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils aperçurent la manche déchirée de son haut, ainsi que l'écorchure amochant son épaule.  
Comment avait-il pu se blesser de la sorte ? En tombant ?  
Décontenancé, le Héros parvint à se redresser, et entama une marche interminable vers une destination inconnue.  
Tandis qu'il avançait, la pluie trempa sa chevelure d'or et quelques mèches retombèrent sur son regard éteint. Les gouttes glissèrent doucement sur sa frange, descendirent jusqu'à son front, puis coulèrent comme des larmes sur ses joues avant de s'éclater au sol.  
Où se rendait-il en suivant cette route qui lui paraissait soudainement si familière ?  
« _Cet endroit, c'est comme si..._ », pensa-t-il.  
La lueur dans ses yeux se ralluma en comprenant où menait ce chemin. Avec assurance, il accentua le rythme de ses pas, et au bout de plusieurs secondes, accéléra la cadence en courant aussi vite qu'il le put.  
« _Oui, je le connais !_ »  
L'arôme frais et opulent des roses se mêlait à celui de l'averse, ouvrant inconsciemment le coffre aux souvenirs de Barnaby. D'un geste vif, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, et se retrouva au pied d'un immense escalier en pierre.  
Celui de son enfance.  
Celui qui menait à « cet endroit »...

\- Impossible..., murmura-t-il.

Sa respiration s'accrut lorsque ses émeraudes se posèrent sur une maison qui se tenait au sommet des marches. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait des rires joviaux et festifs s'échapper des fenêtres de la demeure, contrastant avec la tristesse extérieure.  
Et cette habitation...  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le Héros s'empressa de monter l'escalier malgré l'angoisse qui s'immisçait perfidement en lui.  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve aux desseins indécents.

\- Vas-y mon petit, profite un peu de tes souvenirs, chuchota Ascelin, assis sur la branche d'un arbre.

Soudain, alors que le membre d'Ouroboros s'apprêta à communiquer avec sa proie, un bruit venu des rosiers le ramena à l'ordre.  
Intrigué, Ascelin arqua un sourcil et plissa doucement ses deux noisettes. Il poussa un soupir confus. Une ombre à la silhouette féminine se dessinait non loin des arbustes, et, dans le but d'examiner avec une meilleure précision l'auteur de ce désordre, le Next descendit de sa cachette.  
L'ombre arborait une allure élancée et gracieuse, dont les formes arrondies mais fermes confirmaient qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une femme. Malheureusement, elle recula de plusieurs mètres en remarquant Ascelin, et prit la fuite.  
Abandonné au milieu des roses, sous la pluie battante, le jeune homme étira légèrement les lèvres. Bien qu'imprécise, la chose qu'il venait de voir se révélait à la fois importante et capitale à ses yeux. Toutefois, lui seul en comprit la raison.

\- Comme c'est mignon, persifla-t-il. Je ne savais pas que le grand Barnaby Brooks Jr. en était capable. Ce sera un atout parfait pour jouer avec lui !

Et sur ces mots, le manipulateur se hâta de rejoindre sa proie.  
Cette dernière se tenait face à la porte d'entrée de la maison, hésitante. S'il ne se trompait pas, Barnaby se trouvait devant le foyer de son enfance.  
La maison où il vivait jadis avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés.  
Envahi par l'indomptable sensation d'angoisse, le Héros déglutit, et leva sa main tremblante vers la poignée... puis la recula aussitôt. L'incertitude se joua de lui, et une part de sa conscience lui interdit d'aller plus loin. Néanmoins, son cœur l'encouragea à suivre son envie. Déchiré par deux désirs contradictoires, Barnaby poussa un grognement agacé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût d'Ascelin qui observait en silence la scène pitoyable.

\- Je vais devoir te forcer la main, dit-il dans le vide.

Un grincement agressa subitement les oreilles du Héros. En levant la tête, celui-ci comprit que ce son provenait de la porte en face de lui. Dans un bruit plus fort et dérangeant, elle s'ouvrit lentement pour y dévoiler une silhouette de la taille de Barnaby, même si plus robuste et imposante.  
Au même moment, la pluie cessa. Par la suite, des rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les branches des arbres, éclairant alors la forme derrière la porte.  
Les yeux du Next s'écarquillèrent quand ils discernèrent, avec plus de clarté, le visage de l'ombre tapie de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Cela ne se pouvait pas.  
C'était impossible, impensable, inconcevable !  
Avec son visage marqué par le temps, son nez busqué, ses sourcils broussailleux accentuant la sévérité dans son regard... Exactement comme dans les souvenirs qu'il conservait en sa mémoire, Barnaby comprit que c'était « lui ».  
Son père.

\- Barnaby ?, murmura la voix de l'homme.

L'interpellé entendit son nom, mais ne réussit à répondre à son interlocuteur.  
Paralysé par une énergie inconnue, Barnaby sentit ses forces le quitter peu à peu, faisant ainsi trembler son corps. Un océan de questions sans réponses le noya dans l'incompréhension, et seules de faibles onomatopées parvinrent à s'exiler de ses lèvres frémissantes.  
Face à son géniteur revenu des morts, Barnaby crut redevenir un enfant incapable d'exprimer ses craintes.  
Déconcerté, le fantôme observa son fils en fronçant les sourcils, puis poussa un léger gémissement en apercevant sa blessure à l'épaule.

\- Mais ? Tu es blessé ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Ne laissant pas le temps au Next de redescendre sur terre, l'homme le saisit par le bras et le força à entrer dans la maison.

\- Je vais chercher ta mère, ne bouge pas !, ordonna le père, avant de s'éclipser.

Barnaby serra le point à l'entente de cette explication : il reverrait aussi sa mère ?  
Chamboulé, il observa les alentours, et une douce impression le submergea. L'intérieur de la demeure se révélait bien plus grand et beau que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Entretenue et chaleureuse, elle s'apparentait à un cocon capable d'envelopper toutes les craintes et les douleurs du monde.  
Cependant, Barnaby serra le poing à la vue de cette atmosphère régressive : bien qu'agréable, ce rêve avait quelque chose de malsain et devait cesser.

\- Barnaby ?

Le concerné tourna la tête en direction de la voix. A la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, ses muscles se contractèrent.  
Emily Brooks, sa mère, était bel et bien là, et lui offrait un sourire maternel et indulgent.  
Un sourire empli d'amour.

\- Papa m'a dit que tu t'étais fais mal ? demanda-t-elle, en s'avançant vers lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand ch...

Emily l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. D'un geste tendre, elle porta ses mains fines et douces sur la blessure de son fils.

\- Et en plus, tu es trempé ! Tu es bien parti pour attraper un rhume.

Le fils sentit ses joues rougir à l'écoute de cette phrase. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa mère le réprimander ainsi. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, cela le rendait nostalgique d'assister à ce genre de scènes. Jusque là toujours enfouis dans un coin de sa mémoire, les souvenirs prenaient maintenant vie, et l'enfermaient scrupuleusement dans un nid protecteur.  
Quelque chose de doux atterrit sur sa tête et s'agita vivement contre sa chevelure : sa mère avait attrapé une serviette pour le sécher.  
Identique à la madeleine de Proust, cette sensation réveilla chez le Héros plusieurs anecdotes d'enfance.  
« _Quelle drôle d'impression. Comme si depuis tout ce temps... Je n'avais jamais grandi_ », se dit-il.  
Tandis qu'Emily continuait d'essuyer ses cheveux humides, Barnaby ferma les yeux pour s'égarer une fois de plus dans ses pensées.  
« _Qu'est-ce que je raconte... Pourquoi je tiens de tels propos tout à coup ?_ »  
Son cœur s'accéléra quand les mains de sa mère caressèrent tendrement sa joue, plongeant par la suite son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Tout va bien se passer Barnaby. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur...

Quelque chose clochait. Barnaby le comprenait parfaitement. Bêtement, il se laissait manipuler par des images chimériques emplies d'un espoir refoulé. Il savait pertinemment que ni sa mère, ni son père n'étaient en vie.  
Il le savait.  
Pourquoi s'enchaîner à un rêve hypocrite et funeste ? Pourquoi chercher à revenir dans le passé, alors qu'un avenir radieux l'attendait au réveil ? Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, et il était temps d'en finir.

\- Lâche-moi, tonna-t-il sévèrement.

L'expression apeurée sur le visage de sa mère le blessa, toutefois il ne pouvait dorénavant plus faire marche arrière. L'atmosphère étouffante de la maison l'oppressait considérablement, et il se refusa de se laisser dompter par des illusions dangereuses.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle, souffla Barnaby, sans détourner le regard.  
\- Voyons Barnaby, que t'arrive-t-il... ? suffoqua la femme.  
\- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps ! Tu n'es qu'un souvenir qui cherche à me nuire !

Pris au dépourvu, Ascelin écarquilla les yeux lorsque les commentaires de sa proie s'élevèrent jusqu'à lui.  
« _Comment peut-il..._ » pensa-t-il.  
Un bruit sourd, en direction de la fenêtre, l'expulsa de ses pensées. Son visage se décomposa sous le coup de la surprise au moment où ses yeux décélèrent une ombre derrière la vitre.  
La même ombre qu'il avait aperçue peu de temps auparavant.  
« _Saloperie ! Elle va le réveiller !_ »

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria le père du Héros, en rejoignant son épouse.  
\- Les souvenirs de mes parents s'arrêtent à mes quatre ans, continua Barnaby. De ce fait, vos actions sont les mêmes qu'à l'époque...

Il marqua une pause et fixa un instant ses parents en silence, puis reprit :

\- Mais j'ai grandi. Et je sais très bien que jamais vous ne m'auriez traité de la sorte aujourd'hui ! termina-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Barnaby ?! s'inquiéta le géniteur.  
\- Il est temps pour moi de me réveiller.  
\- BARNABY !, hurla Emily.

Mais le Next n'offrit aucune réponse. A la place, il tourna le dos à ses parents et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans leur adresser un adieu.  
Dissimulé à l'abri des regards, le manipulateur comprit qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa victime, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à sortir de son illusion. Humilié, Ascelin n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.  
« _Je dois prévenir Aiden au plus vite !_ », se dit-il.

Les alentours s'effacèrent progressivement, s'imprégnant d'une teinte blanche pour se noyer dans le néant. Les bruits de pas de Barnaby résonnèrent dans le vide, et une fois encore, il se mit à penser :  
« _Je n'ai pas besoin de m'égarer dans ce genre d'échappatoires. Le passé est derrière moi maintenant. Ce sont mes peines, mes joies, et surtout mes intentions qui m'ont guidé vers le chemin de l'apaisement. Je n'ai plus besoin de pleurer sur mon sort. Après tout, j'ai appris à tourner la page en mettant un terme à cette vengeance que j'ai entrepris quelques années auparavant. Alors à présent... je dois avancer, car..._ »  
Un craquement semblable à une coquille qui se brise résonna aux alentours, forçant le Next à relever la tête. Face à lui se tenait une majestueuse porte sortie de nulle part. Haute de plusieurs mètres, elle semblait avoir été forgée dans un métal puissant. De plus, ses décorations en relief représentaient un lion brandissant ses deux grosses pattes griffues, ce qui la rendait plus imposante que de coutume.  
Barnaby contempla un long moment la porte, avant de saisir brusquement la poignée en forme de tête de fauve.

\- … on m'attend ! termina-t-il de vive voix.

* * *

La tête posée sur les genoux de sa bien aimée, Kotetsu sentit les doigts de cette dernière se faufiler dans ses mèches de cheveux, lui procurant ainsi une agréable sensation. Le vent caressa ensuite son visage presque endormi.  
Par ailleurs, la brise fraîche et légère renvoyait l'agréable parfum de Tomoe dans les airs. Tel un remède aux pouvoirs exquis, l'effluve apaisa le Next qui ne chercha plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
Peu après, la main de la femme glissa sur sa joue, et l'ongle de son index effleura délicatement la peau de son cou. Ces gestes tendres et affectueux provoquèrent un frémissement de plaisir chez Kotetsu, et ses billes dorées se levèrent pour contempler le visage souriant de son épouse.  
Était-ce donc cela le paradis ?

\- Oh, Tomoe..., murmura le vétéran.

Les perles de bronze de l'interpellée s'agrandirent quand elle entendit son nom, attendant innocemment que son époux termine sa phrase.

\- Quoiqu'il advienne, tu seras toujours aussi belle.

Les joues de l'épouse s'empourprèrent légèrement, et seul un sourire affectueux se dessina sur sa figure attendrie. Par la suite, elle posa délicatement son front contre celui de Kotetsu, et une douce sensation envahit ce dernier lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de son aimée glisser sur sa peau.

\- Ne nous séparons plus..., chuchota-t-elle contre son cou.  
\- Nous étions-nous déjà quitté... ? répondit le Héros.

Surprise, la femme se redressa en haussant les sourcils et dévisagea son amant avec perplexité. Celui-ci ne prêta aucune attention à l'attitude de Tomoe, et fixa silencieusement le ciel azuré d'une mine pensive.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir quitté, en tout cas..., dit-il, avant de fermer les yeux.  
\- Kotetsu...

D'un geste affectif, l'homme porta sa main sur la chevelure de son aimée, la faisant ainsi palpiter de plaisir. Deux regards pétillants s'échangèrent, et dans la pupille de Kotetsu crépitait la flamme qui s'était jadis éteinte. Celle de la passion.  
Toutefois, il eut l'impression que dans cet Éden onirique, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.  
Quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

\- Il n'y a que nous ici... ? demanda timidement le vétéran.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre, après tout.  
\- Hum... sans doute.

Alors pourquoi ce désagréable sentiment de vide ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là moi..., souffla Tomoe.

Peut-être, mais cette personne absente lui manquait terriblement. Ce « quelqu'un » qui semblait tout aussi important à ses yeux et à son cœur.  
Encore plus important que sa propre femme.  
Pourquoi ne parvenait-il donc pas à mettre un visage sur cet individu énigmatique ? Oublier un être cher paraissait inconcevable pour Kotetsu qui mettait un point d'honneur sur ses relations. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées, néanmoins, au même moment, deux longs bras frêles l'enlacèrent avec tendresse.

\- Cesse donc de te tourmenter pour si peu..., murmura l'amante.  
\- « Me tourmenter » ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, ricana le vétéran.  
\- Menteur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Tomoe tira en arrière Kotetsu avant de le plaquer amoureusement au sol. Penchée au dessus de lui, elle plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, et lui offrit un indéchiffrable sourire en coin.  
L'orchestre de la nature en profita pour accentuer sa symphonie : le vent se fit plus vagabond et brutal, tandis que les pépiements des oiseaux se transformèrent en gazouillements moqueurs.

\- Tu te tracasses toujours pour des choses futiles et contraignantes. Sans même penser une seule seconde à toi, formula lentement l'épouse, dans un ton mystérieux.

Kotetsu observa Tomoe d'une expression déconcertée, cherchant avec difficulté une réponse à cette explication inattendue.  
Toutefois, la mine accablée de sa femme, qui le fixait maintenant avec une tristesse déroutante, l'empêcha de réfléchir.

\- Reste avec moi... C'est tout ce que je te demande... Ne me laisse pas toute seule..., implora-t-elle, de sa voix devenue tremblante.  
\- Tomoe..., commença Kotetsu. Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle proposition ? De ta part qui plus est. Tu es celle que j'aime le plus au monde, jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner.

Sur ces mots, l'homme adressa un petit sourire en coin à sa femme avant de se redresser pour lui faire face. Ses doigts s'égarèrent à nouveau dans sa crinière sombre et délicate, et glissèrent lentement jusqu'à leurs pointes.

\- KOTETSU !, hurla soudainement une voix familière.

L'élocution, venue de nulle part, procura à l'interpellé une affreuse migraine. La douleur tambourinait violemment contre son crâne, le forçant à porter une main contre son front, sous le regard apeuré de son épouse.

\- Kotetsu ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le mal s'intensifia en lui, et un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du Next. Comme un parasite cherchant sournoisement à le rendre fou, la migraine s'amplifia au point de lui faire tourner la tête.

\- Kotetsu ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Je te croyais plus fort que ça !, continua la voix.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ », pensa-t-il, incapable de dire un mot à cause des tournis qui commençaient à se jouer de lui.  
« _J'ai l'impression de te connaître..._ »

\- Kotetsu !, s'exclama Tomoe.

Elle enlaça avec crainte son époux, cherchant désespérément à soigner le mal qui l'habitait.  
En vain.  
Comprenant cela, elle resserra son emprise avec tristesse et effroi, puis caressa doucement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.  
Cependant, il ne les entendit pas.

\- Merde, réveille-toi ! C'est à un légume que tu veux ressembler ? Tu préfères te perdre dans un paradis artificiel ?! Et ta fille ? Tu as pensé à ta fille ? Tu veux l'abandonner ?!, cria l'inconnu.

La formule énoncée par la voix familière eut le même effet qu'une gifle. A la mention de sa fille, Kotetsu écarquilla les yeux. Sans s'y attendre, une succession d'images floues défilèrent dans son esprit comme un diaporama : il y voyait une femme souriante et aimante, tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson qui hurlait la vie. Il aperçut ensuite ce même enfant grandir et rire, sous le regard aimant de sa mère.  
Peu après, les images devinrent plus net et dévoilèrent le visage de la femme épanouie : Tomoe.  
Riant de bon cœur, elle attrapait l'enfant pour le blottir contre son cœur.  
Une petite fille débordant d'énergie et de joie.  
Les flash-back s'accélèrent. Tomoe n'était plus là, mais l'enfant grandissait. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille espiègle et joueuse qui se transformait en une adolescente forte et débrouillarde, quoiqu'un peu têtue. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Wild Tiger se contracta à la vue de ces images vagues mais intenses.  
Le flash-back se termina sur une photo du vétéran, accompagné de cette jeune fille, et dont le visage s'éclarcissait progressivement, poussant l'homme à plisser les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir.  
Soudainement, ses billes dorées s'agrandirent en reconnaissant l'adolescente.  
Kaede.  
Sa fille.  
« _C'était toi qui manquait à l'appel..._ », se dit-il, avant de retrouver l'intégralité de sa mémoire.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent, soupira Kotetsu.  
\- Hum... Quoi donc ? demanda Tomoe.  
\- Tu n'es que l'image de mon subconscient..., murmura-t-il.

Tomoe sentit une légère pression sur ses bras, et comprit que son amant l'invitait à se dégager de lui.  
Elle refusa.

\- Non !

Ses doigts resserrèrent la chemise de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et dans un élan de peur, elle se blottit de toutes ses forces contre lui.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu ne me laisserais pas...

La phrase sonna bizarrement, même pour la morte. Pourtant, elle ne lâcha pas son emprise.  
Lui avait-il menti en prononçant ces mots rassurants ? N'avait-il donc jamais été honnête avec elle ? Et s'il avait finalement réussi à tourner la page sur sa disparition ?

\- Quand tu disais que je me prenais souvent la tête pour des choses futiles et contraignantes... Te sentais-tu concernée, Tomoe ? questionna Kotetsu, d'une mine attristée.

La figure du fantôme se décomposa à l'entente de cette question inattendue mais pertinente. Si bien qu'elle ne trouva la force d'y répondre.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté ton départ, reprit le vétéran. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire à l'idée que je devais continuer ma vie sans toi. Il m'arrive même de pleurer parfois, quand je suis en proie au doute. Et je suis certain que Kaede doit par moment craquer, elle aussi... Elle a très peu de souvenirs de toi.

L'amante sursauta.  
Étouffée par plusieurs émotions affligeantes, ses muscles se contractèrent sous le poids de la surprise, et son regard se figea avec stupéfaction sur Kotetsu.

\- Mais la solution n'est pas dans la fuite. Non, le bonheur ne reviendra pas en se perdant dans un cocon idéaliste... De plus, je ne peux pas abandonner notre fille, n'est-ce pas?

Sur ces mots, Wild Tiger se releva, et fit face au fantôme, abasourdi.  
Toutefois, la femme parvint à esquisser un faible sourire en coin, et, par la suite, imita Kotetsu.

\- Je dois y aller Tomoe, on m'attend, annonça celui-ci.  
\- Je sais..., hésita la femme.

En cet instant, l'astre de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel paisible et calme du paradis artificiel, illuminant la silhouette de l'esprit, qui savait à présent que la fin était proche. Ses cheveux, ainsi que sa robe, dansaient, au rythme du vent fougueux, faisant penser à l'ange pur qui ouvre ses ailes pour retourner parmi les nuages.  
Toutefois, un voile d'apaisement s'abaissa sur le visage de Tomoe. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus de peur.

\- Mais s'il-te-plaît..., débuta-t-elle, avec une once d'hésitation dans la gorge. Fais-moi la promesse de ne jamais m'oublier... De me garder dans un coin de ta mémoire. Je ne veux pas mourir une seconde fois... !

Le cœur de Kotetsu se compressa. Les larmes, perlant au coin des pupilles de son aimée, agirent à la manière d'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.  
Le bas de sa robe se déchira lentement, transformant alors le tissu en des milliers de pétales de cerisier.  
Elle retournait à la terre.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier Tomoe ? Toi, la seule et unique femme que j'ai aimée et ne cesserais d'aimer, confessa le Héros.  
\- … Merci pour tout, Kotetsu... Embrasse Kaede pour moi.

Ému, Kotetsu saisit le bras de Tomoe avant de la tirer vivement vers lui. Dans l'ultime étreinte qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement, les larmes ne purent se tarir. La mort et la vie s'unissaient une dernière fois avant de repartir chacune de leur côté.  
Au moment où Wild Tiger entreprit de l'embrasser, elle disparut définitivement dans une pluie de pétales rosés, l'abandonnant alors à son propre sort.  
Ainsi se résume l'existence de de tout être vivant, ponctué de quelques rêves balayés par l'inévitable voleuse d'âmes.

Une larme s'écoula peu après sur la joue du Next, et ses lèvres soufflèrent une phrase que lui seul put entendre :

\- C'est impossible d'oublier une femme comme toi.

Il releva la tête en entendant un bruit lourd : la porte, auparavant franchie par Barnaby, se dressa devant le Tigre.

\- Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Inutile de vous dire que j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre ! J'adore rentrer dans la psyché des personnages et jouer sur les symbolismes. Par ailleurs, sachez qu'à l'époque où j'ai rédigé ce passage, je n'avais pas encore vu le film "The Rising" de Tiger &amp; Bunny. De ce fait, le moment avec Nathan sort tout droit de mon imagination. En effet, je le voyais bien souffrir à cause du rejet de ses parents, et surtout de son père. C'est assez cliché, mais l'idée me trottait vraiment dans la tête. D'ailleurs un grand merci à ma siamoise qui m'a bien aidé à rédigé ce passage plutôt compliqué :)._  
_Comme je l'ai dis plus haut : la suite ne viendra pas avant le 31 janvier, étant donné que ce chapitre s'est révélé assez long. Je vous dis donc à bientôt ! :)_


	19. Chap 18 : Impuissance

**Disclaimer : **Hormis mes OCs, les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Sato, Masakazu Katsura, et aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice** **:** Sayuri-Geisha (que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit)**  
**

_Comme promis, me revoilà ! _  
_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, et du temps que vous accordez pour ma fanfiction. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de connaître votre avis :)._

**Kero :** _Je suis contente si le chapitre précédent est devenu ton préféré. J'y ai passé tellement de temps que je n'en voyais plus le bout lol. De plus, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que, selon toi, j'ai bien cerner Antonio. Il est vrai que je le voyais souffrir en silence de ses conditions. Il est complétement délaissé dans la série, c'est un peu triste, surtout que je suis certaine qu'il a de grandes capacités dans le fond. Il faut juste cesser de l'humilier, quoi. _  
_Sinon, oui, j'ai pris énormément plaisir à rédiger le passage de Sky High... C'est pas mon chouchou pour rien ;)_  
_Je ne le répéterai jamais assez : mais merci beaucoup pour tes review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : Impuissance  
**

\- Aiden, nous devons partir !

La phrase d'Ascelin s'apparenta à un ordre fataliste. Cela surprit Aiden, qui releva lentement la tête en direction de son sujet. Peu convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il dévisagea son ami et lui réclama, par le biais d'un simple regard, des explications.

\- C'est Brooks Jr. Il a réussi à voir au delà de mon illusion..., formula Ascelin, peu fier de son exploit. Ce n'est... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais son réveil est imminent... !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence aux tons glacés, et les billes sombres de son supérieur le fixèrent de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Un sentiment de malaise, mêlé à une sensation d'infériorité, s'immisça dans les veines d'Ascelin et le paralysèrent presque de peur.  
Tenter de retenir les Héros s'avérait dorénavant futile. Barnaby était beaucoup trop intelligent pour qu'on puisse le duper avec des souvenirs, et essayer de l'enfermer dans un monde onirique s'apparentait maintenant à de la folie.  
« _Heureux est l'homme qui va de l'avant et ne s'égare pas dans les chimères du passé._ »  
Si le jeune Héros s'en sortait, il réveillerait les autres sans difficulté. La fuite se révélait désormais obligatoire pour les membres d'Ouroboros.  
Ascelin devait l'admettre : il avait échoué.  
Et Aiden J. Howards ne supportait pas les échecs.  
L'estime, si grande et noble, que portait celui-ci portait à son ami, s'effacerait bientôt dans quelques heures insignifiantes. L'épée de Damoclès, suspendue au dessus d'Ascelin, ne tarderait donc pas à tomber définitivement.  
Et tout cela à cause d'un malencontreux échec.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Il fallait s'enfuir au plus vite, sous peine de se faire arrêter.

\- Je suis conscient de mon erreur, j'en paierai le prix. Mais en attendant nous devons partir, Aiden ! s'exclama le marionnettiste.  
\- Je comprends pas, là ! coupa Ryder, jusque là silencieux. Monsieur Howards a pu ôter le pouvoir de la donzelle, non ? Pourquoi ne recommence-t-il pas avec les autres ?!  
\- Imbécile, murmura le chef entre ses dents, avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix.  
\- Aiden ! Il faut partir ! répéta son ami.

Un soupir exaspéré s'évada des lèvres tremblantes du dictateur. Par la suite, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dans l'espoir que ce geste anodin retienne sa fureur.  
Étrangement, cela fit son effet, et il reprit la parole :

\- Allons-y, oui. Kurt ?

L'interpellé, qui fixait sans un mot le corps chevrotant de Karina, se retourna vers son supérieur.

\- Prends Elizabeth avec toi, ordonna ce dernier.

Les sourcils d'Ascelin se froncèrent à l'entente de ces mots violents et outrageants. Néanmoins, il préféra cacher sa consternation en se disant que le moment était mal choisi pour poser des questions.

\- Vous la laissez pas crever ? demanda Kurt.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Et si elle s'en sort, cela risque de nous retomber dessus, expliqua Howards, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les subordonnés se turent. Tandis que le bourreau de Blue Rose prenait dans ses bras le corps inconscient d'Elizabeth, Ryder et Ascelin sortirent à leur tour de la salle froide et malodorante, et abandonnèrent les Héros à leur propre sort.  
Kurt s'avança vers la sortie, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Rose dénudée et affaiblie. Haletant difficilement, à la recherche d'un peu d'air pur, la jeune femme posa involontairement le regard sur lui.  
Malgré l'environnement flou et sombre, l'image de Kurt se dessina parfaitement face à elle, et son sourire perfide en coin aussi.

\- T'en fais pas ma belle, on se reverra !, lança-t-il, avant de prendre la fuite.

Cette promesse s'infiltra dans le cerveau de la Rose et résonna contre son crâne. Violemment. Cruellement. Douloureusement.  
Comme pour tenter de se protéger, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles rougies. Hélas, ce geste ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre à répétition les dernières paroles du prédateur. Abattue, Karina se recroquevilla sur elle-même et étouffa plusieurs gémissements.

* * *

Quand Barnaby se réveilla, son premier réflexe se résuma à observer les alentours. Ses collègues, allongés par terre, s'apparentaient à des cadavres jonchant le territoire de la mort. Mais le rythme accéléré de leur souffle rassura le Héros. Toutefois, une autre crainte arriva : où se trouvait Karina ?  
Anxieux, il balaya la pièce du regard, et crut reconnaître une forme humaine dans un coin éloigné de la salle. Inquiet, il s'avança prudemment vers l'ombre, et en devina facilement l'identité.  
Blue Rose.  
Repliée sur elle-même, en position fœtale, l'Héroïne tentait désespérément de cacher chaque parcelle de peau dénudée.  
En vain.  
Comme recouvert d'une huile répugnante, son corps luisait et semblait glissant. Quelques gouttes gluantes roulaient sur ses cuisses chevrotantes et ternies par plusieurs marques de brûlures. Par la suite, Barnaby distingua avec horreur les ecchymoses amochant considérablement sa peau. Bien que ses cheveux masquassent son visage, le Héros comprit qu'elle pleurait et essayait de dissimuler ses sanglots.

\- J'ai tout perdu... Je n'ai plus rien... Je voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi... Je n'ai plus rien... On m'a tout pris..., marmonna la victime.

Le cœur du jeune homme se compressa. Même si elle parlait vite et discrètement, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ses mots.

\- Karina..., risqua-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle n'offrit aucune réponse, préférant balbutier les mêmes phrases que tout à l'heure, Barnaby avança doucement sa main vers elle dans l'espoir de la rassurer.  
Malheureusement, quand Karina releva la tête, un hurlement s'évada de ses lèvres abîmées. La vue des doigts sortis de nulle part, se dirigeant lentement vers elle, la renvoya aux horreurs subies un peu plus tôt.

\- NON ! VA T-EN !, vociféra-t-elle, sans reconnaître son collègue.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint à calmer ses sanglots.  
Prise de violents soubresauts, Karina se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois sur elle-même, espérant ainsi disparaître.

\- Pitié... Je n'ai plus rien à donner..., implora la Rose.

Impuissant face à la situation, Barnaby se mordit les lèvres. N'était-il donc pas le Héros que les gens adulaient ? Le Héros qui savait toujours secourir les personnes dans le besoin ? Lui qui avait toujours reçu félicitations et admirations ?  
Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parvenait-il par à aider Blue Rose dans un moment aussi fatidique ?  
Une sensation démoralisante l'envahit en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle pour l'instant. Il serra le poing et retint un cri de colère. L'image d'une Karina affaiblie, blessée et traumatisée devenait insoutenable, et l'incapacité de l'aider renforça la laideur du tableau.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme se releva difficilement avant d'adresser à sa collègue les mots suivants :

\- Tiens bon, on te sortira de là.

A contrecœur, il abandonna la Rose et accourut vers les Héros inconscients. Par réflexe, il se dirigea en premier vers Kotetsu, et le saisit fermement par les épaules. Le corps de son ancien coéquipier paraissait plus lourd et froid que d'habitude, ce qui l'inquiéta et le poussa à essayer de le réveiller en hurlant son nom.  
Cela ne servit à rien.

\- KOTETSU !, insista-t-il, en le secouant.

Tentative futile. Aucune réaction ne transparut sur le vétéran, agaçant Barnaby. Comment Wild Tiger pouvait se laisser berner par une illusion idéaliste ? Lui qui s'attendait à le retrouver combatif et plus fort que jamais en ouvrant les yeux, la déception s'empara de son visage en constatant que non.  
Kotetsu restait là, immobile et indifférent aux appels du seul Héros éveillé.

\- Kotetsu ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Je te croyais plus fort que ça !, continua Barnaby.

Pas de réponse. Juste le souffle apaisé du Tigre.

\- Merde, réveille-toi ! C'est à un légume que tu veux ressembler ? Tu préfères te perdre dans un paradis artificiel ?! Et ta fille ? Tu as pensé à ta fille ? Tu veux l'abandonner ?!

Excédé, le Héros secoua plus violemment son aîné, et le gifla un peu en ne remarquant aucune réaction de sa part.  
Ces gestes semblèrent inutiles.  
Soudain, alors que ses espoirs disparurent, un bruit sourd le ramena à l'ordre. Pao-Lin grommelait des choses indéchiffrables, et sa silhouette se redressait difficilement dans la pénombre. Le départ du Next manipulateur affaiblit l'illusion dans laquelle l'adolescente se trouvait, créant alors une issue de secours permettant à cette dernière de s'en échapper plus facilement.

\- Dragon Kid ?!, s'exclama Barnaby.

Il déposa doucement le vétéran au sol, et s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune héroïne. Celle-ci porta une main sur son front, et sentit sa peau picoter au contact du sol glacé et humide. Ses yeux visualisèrent difficilement l'environnement, puis, après de longues secondes, se familiarisèrent au lieu.  
Son surnom résonna, et un sentiment sécurisant l'envahit lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Barnaby.

\- B... Barnaby... Que s'est-il passé ?!, bredouilla l'adolescente.  
\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien... ?, demanda le Héros, en s'agenouillant face à elle.

Pao-Lin ouvrit la bouche, prête à raconter sa mésaventure, mais referma aussitôt ses lèvres. Le mauvais rêve dont elle venait de s'échapper n'avait rien de glorieux, et les scènes entre Ivan et la séductrice, encore présentes dans son esprit, la tourmentèrent et l'immobilisèrent dans une cage d'incertitude.

\- J'étais dans un autre monde... Et une voix ne cessait de me rabaisser, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
\- Une voix... ?

La chinoise acquiesça d'un signe de tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Toutefois, un sursaut la fit redescendre sur terre : qu'en était-il des autres Héros ?  
Avec inquiétude, elle balaya les alentours du regard, et trembla en reconnaissant les corps immobiles de ses collègues.

\- Ils sont juste inconscients..., rassura Barnaby.  
\- … Et Karina ?

Les émeraudes du jeune homme s'attristèrent. La question qu'il souhaitait entendre en dernier retentit plus vite qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de mentir à Dragon Kid.

\- … Elle est ici, commença-t-il. Malheureusement, en mauvaise posture.  
\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais... Elle va s'en sortir, hein ?

Barnaby fixa l'adolescente en silence, incapable de lui donner une réponse.  
Lui-même se posait la question à vrai dire : comment s'en sortir ? Comment se relever après une chute aussi humiliante ?  
Ces interrogations le ramenèrent à son impuissance et l'obligèrent à baisser les yeux.

\- Hey... Réponds-moi..., reprit Pao-Lin d'une voix tremblante. Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas... ?

Le mutisme inquiétant de son aîné la poussa à bout.  
Dans un élan de tristesse, la chinoise empoigna brusquement Barnaby par les épaules, et le secoua faiblement.

\- Réponds-moi ! Et où est-elle, maintenant ?!

Cependant, la demande fut veine puisqu'elle découvrit elle-même la réponse ; derrière Barnaby se tenait une forme humaine chétive et blessée. Dragon Kid comprit alors à qui elle appartenait, et des larmes d'amertume troublèrent progressivement sa vue.  
Paralysée par la peur, Pao-Lin tenta ensuite de prononcer quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Seuls les mots « Pourquoi elle ? » s'imposèrent à son esprit.  
La loi cruelle du Destin.  
Le jeu puéril du Hasard.  
Fatalité ou imprévu, l'horreur venait de se produire, et il était maintenant trop tard pour empêcher le pire.

\- Tu dois m'aider, Pao-Lin, murmura Barnaby.

L'interpellée sécha ses larmes et attendit que le Héros développe.

\- Je dois réveiller les autres, mais Blue Rose ne peut pas rester ainsi. Elle a besoin de voir un médecin, expliqua-t-il. Tu connais le chemin, non ?  
\- O-Oui...  
\- Alors sors d'ici, et appelle l'hôpital. Je me charge du reste.

L'adolescente hocha positivement la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Rose avant de se relever pour quitter les lieux.  
Jamais elle ne pourrait chasser de son esprit cette image répulsive. Celle d'une Blue Rose souillée et mutilée par les horreurs de ses bourreaux. A cet instant, Dragon Kid se mordit les lèvres, et prit conscience de son inutilité. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Karina avait toujours agi comme une grande sœur à son égard. Toujours prête à lui donner des conseils sur des sujets qu'elle ne comprenait pas, son aînée ne cherchait pas à l'initier aux pratiques féminines et stéréotypées. En contrepartie, elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour la guider quand il le fallait. Plus qu'une collègue, elle était une amie chère aux yeux de Pao-Lin, une sorte d'exemple à suivre.  
Et aujourd'hui, sans raison valable, des monstres l'avaient humiliée, dégradée, offensée, déshonorée. Ils lui avaient, sans une once de pitié, arraché chaque parcelle de vie comme on arrache les pétales d'une fleur.  
Sur ces pensées lugubres, Dragon Kid accéléra sa course, bien décidée à se montrer un tant soit peu utile pour son amie.

Au même moment, Barnaby s'accroupit à côté de Sky High, et entreprit de l'arracher des bras de Morphée en le secouant brusquement. Évidemment, cela ne lui fit aucun effet.  
Têtu, il répéta les mêmes gestes avec Fire Emblem, Rock Bison, et Origami Cyclone.  
En vain.

\- Réveillez-vous bon sang ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, agacé.

Un éclat de voix apaisa légèrement Barnaby, et il crut rêver en reconnaissant l'élocution de Kotetsu. Ce dernier donnait enfin signe de vie en poussant plusieurs gémissements.  
Son ombre se redressa péniblement dans les ténèbres, et de la buée s'échappa de son souffle lent et puissant, rappelant ainsi le félin se réveillant d'un combat mortel. Le vétéran peina à tenir debout, et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Kotetsu !, s'exclama Barnaby.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wild Tiger quand il entendit son ami crier son nom. Par la suite, il sentit les mains de celui-ci se poser sur son dos, offrant alors au Tigre une agréable sensation de réussite.

\- Merci Barnaby..., bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Hum... ?  
\- Ta voix... J'ai entendu ta voix...

Deux regards se troquèrent, l'un rempli de gratitude, l'autre interloqué. Néanmoins, les lèvres de Barnaby s'étirèrent légèrement en comprenant les paroles de son collègue.  
Cependant, les retrouvailles furent de courte durée lorsque Kotetsu se remémora le désastre survenu auparavant. Inquiet, il se releva, non sans mal, et demanda à son ami des nouvelles de Karina.  
Le jeune homme baissa une seconde fois la tête à l'entente de cette question, prouvant ainsi au vétéran que le pire s'était produit à l'encontre de l'héroïne.

\- Non..., souffla le Tigre.  
\- Pao-Lin est partie chercher les secours... Elle ne devrait pas tarder...  
\- Et Blue Rose ? Où est-elle ?!

D'un simple hochement de tête, et sans un mot, Barnaby désigna le coin de la pièce. Le corps inerte de Karina choqua Kotetsu, et l'obligea à la rejoindre en vitesse.  
Il cria d'abord son surnom, perdit patience et hurla son prénom, oubliant les règles fondamentales d'Hero TV. Mais rien ne s'évada des lèvres gercées de la Rose.  
Elle avait perdu connaissance.  
Heurté par les marques qui amochaient la peau de la jeune femme, par son expression abattue, le Tigre se laissa prendre au jeu de la folie. Et dans un élan de colère, il empoigna méchamment son ancien partenaire.

\- Pourquoi la laisses-tu dans cet état ?! Elle s'est évanouie et elle va crever de froid ! Tu crois pas qu'elle a assez enduré ? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Dragon Kid ?! Avec ta force, tu aurais pu l'amener directement à l'hôpital !

Barnaby dut réunir tous les efforts du monde pour retenir son coup. L'avalanche de questions qu'on lui affligeait, agit comme un coup de couteau, dont chaque attaque se révélait plus puissante que la précédente.

\- Si je m'en étais chargé, les médias auraient pris un malin plaisir à la photographier, tonna-t-il sévèrement. C'est ça que tu veux ? Que cet affreux événement lui revienne constamment en mémoire ?! Tu n'as pas vu, toi... Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quand j'ai voulu lui venir en aide...

Les disques dorés de Wild Tiger s'écarquillèrent au fil des explications. Il aperçut ensuite les poings de Barnaby serrer une emprise invisible, et il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- Pao-Lin ne va pas tarder. Alors s'il-te-plaît, garde ton sang froid, conclut Barnaby.  
\- … Excuse-moi.

Sur ces mots, le Tigre observa enfin les alentours.  
Jusque-là ignorant de l'état de ses amis, il sursauta à la vue de ces derniers, inconscients.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu m'avais entendu, non ? questionna Barnaby.  
\- Oui... Tu as crié mon nom... Puis tu as parlé de Kaede... Ça m'a fait réagir.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son aîné, et afficha une expression mélancolique. Décidément, Kaede était le baume de la vie de Kotetsu.

\- Ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve était apaisant. Comme si je venais de mourir et me retrouvais au Paradis..., expliqua le vétéran. C'était agréable, doux et merveilleux.

Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où il se remémora les instants passés avec Tomoe. Aussi fictifs soient-ils, ces derniers instants lui avaient au moins permis de trouver la rédemption qu'il cherchait depuis des années.

\- Il faut les réveiller Bunny. Je pense qu'ils ont assez rêvé comme ça.

Le surnommé approuva favorablement d'un signe de tête, etr s'empressa de retrouver ses collègues pour entamer une nouvelle tentative. Wild Tiger l'imita, bien qu'encore perturbé par la vision de Blue Rose.

* * *

Le premier à s'exiler des griffes du cauchemar fut Nathan. Physiquement, il semblait intact, mais son état moral paraissait bien plus affaibli. Il observa les alentours en respirant rapidement, et déglutit quand il reconnut les costumes de Barnaby et Kotetsu, soulagé.

\- Ça va Fire ? lança le Tigre.  
\- Je crois.

Le Héros de feu se redressa, et gémit immédiatement en sentant les courbatures paralysant son corps alourdi. Kotetsu l'aida à se relever, et l'invita à s'appuyer sur son épaule. Nathan se contenta de le remercier, ce qui déconcerta le vétéran. Il connaissait très bien Fire Emblem, et il savait que ce dernier aimait taquiner les Héros masculins à coup de mots doux et séducteurs. Le mutisme qui s'accrochait à lui le rendait différent, presque effrayant. Cependant, Kotetsu comprit qu'à l'heure actuelle, son ami n'était pas apte à blaguer.  
Origami Cyclone se réveilla peu de temps après, dans un hurlement horrifié. Comme son prédécesseur, il fixa les alentours en soufflant plus vite plus vite que d'habitude, et sentit ses muscles se décontracter en apercevant Wild Tiger, et Barnaby Brooks Jr. C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui lui donna un coup de main pour l'aider à se lever.  
Rock Bison retrouva non sans mal le monde réel. Trempé de sueur, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, et la honte s'empara de lui en saisissant. Il se mit debout, le souffle court, et s'appuya sur un mur pour éviter de tomber.  
Keith, quant à lui, peina à s'échapper du monde chimérique, et il fallut dix bonnes minutes avant que le duo n'y parvienne. Lorsque le chevalier du ciel ouvrit les yeux, quelques larmes, dissimulées derrière son masque, s'en échappèrent. Tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui, pourtant, portait fatalement l'odeur de la réalité. Et quand il vit ses collègues le regarder avec inquiétude, il ravala ses larmes et posa son bras sur son visage. Dans un soupir accablé, il bégaya un « merci » abattu, puis se redressa après un long moment de réflexion.  
Une fois que tous les Héros retrouvèrent la raison, Barnaby demanda s'ils allaient bien. Question idiote et inutile.  
Nathan demeurait silencieux, les mains d'Antonio tremblaient de fureur, Ivan cherchait à se rassurer et peinait à déculpabiliser, et Keith ruminait en silence. De ce fait, l'ancien duo s'échangea un regard, puis ils soufflèrent en chœur, préférant ne pas insister sur le sujet.

\- Je crois qu'on nous a bien roulés..., dit Rock Bison, dans un ton fataliste.  
\- Nous avons été stupides de sous-estimer nos adversaires, se plaignit Sky High.  
\- Et Pao-Lin ? Où est Pao-Lin ?!, s'inquiéta Origami Cyclone.

Un nouvel échange de regard s'entama entre Kotetsu et Barnaby, pour le moment incapables d'expliquer convenablement ce que faisait la concernée en ce moment même. Parler d'elle renvoyer à lancer le sujet de Blue Rose, et donc d'assister une nouvelle fois à l'impuissance qui leur tombait dessus. Cependant, retarder les aveux ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Barnaby s'apprêta donc à donner quelques explications, mais le cri de Fire Emblem le coupa dans la foulée.

\- BLUE ROSE !

A l'entente de ce surnom, les Next se tournèrent vers Nathan avant d'apercevoir la masse reposant au sol. Ils reconnurent Karina, blanchie par la froideur des lieux, mais refusèrent d'y croire.  
Cela ne se pouvait, elle qui d'habitude était si forte et pleine de vie, elle qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, qui se relevait toujours, même après une longue bataille... Non, c'était impossible !  
En voyant son état lamentable, les ignorants comprirent que, cette fois-ci, les bourreaux avaient été sérieux dans leurs menaces. Mais le pire demeurait sans doute les atrocités vécues durant cet enlèvement, et qui dépassaient sûrement toutes les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient s'imaginer.  
Cette affreuse image paralysa les protagonistes, et un sentiment de frustration envahit leur cœur.

\- Voilà la raison pour laquelle Dragon Kid n'est pas là, indiqua Barnaby. Je l'ai envoyé chercher les secours.  
\- C'est affreux..., souffla Origami Cyclone, tandis qu'Antonio et Keith fixaient tristement le sol.  
\- Les monstres... Comment ont-ils pu..., cracha Fire Emblem, dégoûté par cette barbarie.

Sur ces mots, le travesti s'accroupit à coté du corps immobile de la Rose, et enclencha son pouvoir. Dans la paume de sa main crépita une petite flamme, et s'en servit pour réchauffer Karina. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua les marques de brûlures éparpillées sur la peau de celle-ci, amplifiant alors sa colère.  
De son côté, Kotetsu se sentit rassuré face au geste du Héros de feu, même si la haine ne cessait d'envenimer son cœur à la vue d'une Blue Rose blessée et évanouie.  
Il n'est rien de pire pour un homme que d'assister à sa propre inutilité.

Soudain, l'orchestre des sirènes du Samu retentit au dessus des Next et les ramena sur terre. Ils comprirent donc que cette infamie ne tarderait pas à se terminer.  
Du moins, pour le moment.  
En effet, chaque Héros quitterait l'endroit exécrable avec une cicatrice plus ou moins grande, agrémenté de doutes et de questions perturbantes.  
Et qu'adviendrait-il de Karina ? Elle seule quitterait les lieux avec des blessures physiques et morales. Elle seule se retrouverait démunie et à jamais hantée par des souvenirs morbides.  
« _Que va-t-elle devenir ?_ », fut la seule question commune que les Héros se partagèrent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Un chapitre pas vraiment bien long comparé au précédent (difficile de faire pire en même temps xD) mais je veux vous ménager un peu ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner, encore une fois, votre avis si vous le souhaitez. Le rythme de parution reste le même qu'auparavant, maintenant. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite (on sera le 14 Février, comme c'est mignon...)_  
_See Ya ! :)_


	20. Chap 19 : La Brebis mangée par le Loup

**Disclaimer**_** :** _Hormis mes OCs, l'univers et les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** L'extraordinaire Sayuri-Geisha !

_Coucou tout le monde !  
Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 19 qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! _

**Sayuri-Geisha :**_ Ha bon, tu trouves qu'entre les chapitres postés ici et ceux que tu lis actuellement, il y a des changements conséquents ? Je pense que j'ai mûris entre temps, et que du coup, certaines actions sont différentes xD Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ^^ Pour le cas de Barnaby, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu mettre une veste sur Karina étant donné qu'il portait son armure à ce moment là. Et oui, Pao-Lin n'a pas de chance :/ Selon moi c'est plus sensible vu que c'est la plus jeune._

**Kerô :** _"Que va-t-elle devenir ?". Je pense que cette question, tout le monde est en droit de se la poser xD Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous en tout cas !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIX : La Brebis mangée par le Loup**

Voilà maintenant près de deux heures que les Next avaient rejoint l'hôpital relié à Hero TV. Prisonniers des murs immaculés de la structure, ils attendaient à présent le retour du médecin de Blue Rose, soucieux des résultats qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à entendre. Pendant que Kotetsu faisait les cents pas devant ses collègues, Banaby restait figé sur une cible invisible, égaré dans ses nombreuses pensées.  
Sans réussir à trouver de réponses pertinentes à ses questions, il siffla entre ses dents, frustré d'assister, impuissant, à une telle situation. Et tandis que le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge ne cessait de le renvoyer à ses faiblesses, la main de Nathan se posa sur son épaule.

\- On va bientôt nous tenir au courant de son état... J'ai confiance en elle.

Ces mots réconfortants résonnèrent silencieusement dans la salle comme un mensonge peu convaincant. Personne ne prêta attention au travesti, et ses phrases s'avérèrent hypocrites lorsque Barnaby sentit les doigts de son collègue trembler sur son épaule.  
Toutefois, le blond estima préférable de garder le silence, et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre qui renvoyait une ville noyée dans les ténèbres. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il remarqua la foule de journalistes hurler des questions inaudibles aux portes de l'hôpital. Tels des charognards à l'affût de leur pitance, ces employés en soif d'informations se moquaient bien de ce que pouvait ressentir Karina face à une telle situation.  
Dépité, Barnaby se leva avant de jeter un œil discret à ses collègues : encore chamboulés par les événements survenus un peu plus tôt, ces derniers restaient en conflit perpétuel avec leurs pensées.  
Eux aussi repartiraient avec des séquelles difficiles à oublier.

Au moment où Kotetsu s'apprêta à faire part de son impatience, une silhouette se dessina au bout du couloir. Elle se fit alors plus nette au fil des pas qu'elle effectuait silencieusement, révélant une femme aux épaules chétives, et aux longues jambes qui lui conféraient une taille fine. Son visage émacié se caractérisait singulièrement par des taches de rousseurs survolant son nez en forme de bec d'aigle, et de larges lunettes renforçant son expression sérieuse. Néanmoins, son regard azuré et profond, reflété dans ses pupilles pétillantes, rassurait plus qu'il n'effrayait.  
Toutefois, et sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment dangereux se percevait dans sa démarche orchestrée par des petits pas rapides. Tellement rapides que sa tunique blanche flottait dans le vide, et ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant, dansaient au rythme d'un vent imaginaire. Ses mains, pourtant jeunes, étaient fines, maigres et pales.  
Le résultat d'un stress constant.  
Les Héros reconnurent aussitôt Mademoiselle Strauss, le médecin ayant pris en charge Blue Rose.

\- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?! lança Wild Tiger.  
\- Elle est épuisée, dit-elle.

Sachant que cette réponse ne conviendrait pas aux Next, elle développa :

\- Elle s'est réveillée il y a une dizaine de minutes environ. Elle est encore heurtée par ce qu'elle a vécu, et c'est compréhensible. Nous avons commencé à la soigner et nous ne tarderons pas à lui faire passer quelques examens.  
\- Des examens ? Quels genres d'examens... ?, s'inquiéta Pao-Lin.

A l'entente de cette question, les protagonistes d'Hero TV fixèrent le sol. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas y penser, la raison s'avérait pourtant évidente.  
Hélas, Mademoiselle Strauss n'hésita pas à donner des explications à l'adolescente, ce qui ramena les adultes à l'affreuse réalité.

\- Des examens qui nous permettront de vérifier son état. Je me doute que ce soit dur à entendre, mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une MST.

Les billes de Pao-Lin doublèrent de volume face à cette révélation, prête à déverser plusieurs larmes. Inquiet, Ivan la saisit par les épaules et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses cotés, et instinctivement, la jeune fille se blottit contre lui pour étouffer ses sanglots.  
Apeurée par ce renseignement, qui confirmait automatiquement les doutes sur ce qu'avait vécu la Rose, Dragon Kid ne prêta aucune attention aux excuses du docteur.  
De son côté, Barnaby sentit la rage l'étouffer. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi faible et inutile. Karina ne représentait peut-être qu'une collègue, mais l'horreur des actes qu'elle avait endurés, le poussait à se dire qu'il aurait dû veiller sur elle. Ainsi, à l'instar d'une punition démesurée, Barnaby portait sur ses épaules la culpabilité de ses actions.  
Pourquoi elle ?  
Avait-elle, de sa vie, commis trop de pêchés pour recevoir un tel châtiment ? Non, personne ne méritait de subir une telle atrocité. Pas même le plus exécrable des criminels.  
Inconsciemment, le Héros espérait qu'elle resterait forte, et ferait tout son possible pour tourner la page de cette lugubre histoire.  
Désir utopiste.  
Qui donc parviendrait à se relever après une telle chute ?  
Irrité, Barnaby tourna le dos à ses amis et déclara d'une voix glaciale que rester ici ne servirait plus à rien, et qu'il repasserait dans de meilleures conditions. Kotetsu l'observa du coin de l'œil, interloqué, mais jugea bon de ne pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Après tout, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Revenez dans quelques jours, je pourrais vous faire part des résultats. Au pire des cas, je les enverrais aux studios d'Hero TV, commenta Strauss.  
\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous les laissiez ici..., suggéra Origami Cyclone.  
\- C'est vrai qu'avec ces journalistes, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri, conclut Antonio.  
\- Je vois. Alors je vous attendrai.

Le médecin fixa un moment les Next, avant d'ajouter :

\- Ne partez pas défaitiste. Continuez à la soutenir, et je suis certaine que tout ira bien.

Aussi cliché et bateau soit-il, ce conseil rassura tout de même l'équipe de Next, sauf Barnaby, qui quitta les lieux sans un « au revoir » ou un remerciement, la haine au cœur.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, il ignora l'énorme masse de journalistes, et chevaucha sa moto en conservant un mutisme effrayant.  
La fin de la journée sonnait comme le prélude d'un nouveau fardeau à porter.

* * *

Quand le grand ascenseur arriva à la base, ses portes majestueuses s'ouvrirent sur un Aiden à l'expression cinglante. Derrière lui se tenaient les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné dans cette mission alliant perfection et dangerosité. Une mission dont les plans s'étaient conçus par l'unique force de la patience et de l'orgueil, prenant alors avec elle presque une année de préparations intensives.  
Des mois de travail, gâchés, pour n'essuyer qu'un vulgaire échec. Face à une telle situation, la fierté d'Aiden disparut, entraînant avec elle sa confiance en soi.  
Quelle humiliation !  
La colère au visage, il fit signe à Ryder et Kurt de passer devant, puis dit :

\- Attachez Miss Lance dans la pièce d'à côté, et attendez-moi là bas.

Sur ces ordres, les deux Next baraqués obéirent à leur supérieur, et disparurent peu de temps après de l'autre coté de la porte avec Elizabeth. Par la suite, tel un démon aux intentions corrompues, le silence s'immisça entre Aiden et Ascelin. Le champ de vision du plus jeune s'arrêtait au dos droit et ferme de son supérieur, lui donnant alors l'impression de n'être qu'un simple gosse caché derrière son aîné. Et observer ainsi l'échine de Monsieur J. Howards, procura à Ascelin une fascinante sensation de malaise.  
Les ignorants connaissaient Aiden pour sa gentillesse exceptionnelle et ses attitudes nobles et distinguées. Son visage, emprunt d'une douceur réconfortante, ne cessait d'afficher une expression à la fois forte et chaste. Qui plus est, ses yeux semblaient lire dans l'âme de ses interlocuteurs, tant la sincérité se lisait dans son regard.  
Pour les idiots, c'était un ange ne cherchant qu'à établir le bonheur pour son entourage.  
Et pourtant...  
En contemplant le dos de son ami, Ascelin pouvait distinguer le Diable dissimulé dans son camouflage. Sa carrure si droite et assurée, même dans un moment aussi difficile, révélait un homme ambitieux et dangereux, comme si la véritable identité de son âme ne résidait qu'au verso de son existence.  
Une telle déduction ensorcela le plus jeune du duo, et il ne put retenir le frisson sur sa nuque.

\- Dans mon bureau, tonna sévèrement Aiden sans se retourner.

Les yeux d'Ascelin se fermèrent et il déglutit en silence, redoutant ce qui l'attendait. Les pas du supérieur résonnèrent gravement contre les parois de la base, renforçant l'angoisse du cadet.  
Aiden pénétra dans son bureau, avança de quelques mètres, et fit volte-face pour fixer son ami, droit dans les yeux. Un peu effrayé, ce dernier garda le silence en attendant qu'Aiden prenne la parole. Au lieu de cela, le dictateur tourna autour de son sujet et le dévisagea méchamment, comme prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Je suis vraiment déçu, souffla-t-il enfin.

A cette révélation prévisible, Ascelin retint un soupir attristé.

\- Nous avions des projets extraordinaires, des plans complexes mais décisifs. En mes mains reposait le nouveau testament, et les outils pour créer le monde qu'aspire notre société..., s'emporta Aiden. Je te faisais confiance Ascelin. Vraiment.

Tel un acteur de théâtre grandiloquent, le dictateur mima, avec une certaine exagération, des gestes dominés par la rancune. Il posa une main sur son cœur, fronça les sourcils, plissa ses billes d'argent, et saisit de son autre main la cravate de son cadet, plongeant son regard hypocrite dans celui d'un Ascelin accablé par ses erreurs. Une telle image satisfit l'aîné, qui vit en cet acte la loyauté de son sujet.  
Toutefois, le mal était fait, et l'idée de devoir repartir à zéro l'agaça au plus haut point.

\- Tu savais pourtant qu'au moindre faux pas, nous échouions ! reprit Aiden.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura Ascelin.  
\- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses !

Dans un excès de rage, Howards tira vivement sur la cravate de son sujet, et le força à lui faire face. Aussitôt, les pupilles métalliques du premier s'enfoncèrent avec haine dans celles noisette du second. Celui-ci, le souffle à moitié coupé, tenta désespérément de garder une certaine contenance devant son supérieur, et de ne pas baisser le regard. Malheureusement, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en frissonnant au contact du souffle chaud et saccadé d'Aiden contre sa peau, et son regard de pierre eut de nouveau un effet hypnotique sur lui. Telle la Méduse des légendes, Aiden possédait le pouvoir de figer sur place Ascelin, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, ni même ressente l'envie de s'en défendre. D'habitude, il se plongeait à l'intérieur de ces disques avec délectation et crainte. Pourtant, en ce moment, il s'agissait plutôt d'une montée incontrôlable d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Alors qu'il aurait dû trembler de voir le visage si hypocritement souriant d'Aiden se transformer en un air sincèrement colérique, cette métamorphose lui procura, au contraire, une effrayante sensation de plaisir. Et au lieu d'écouter les remontrances de son chef, Ascelin contempla le magnifique tableau qui se dressait devant lui, représentant un être aux traits si parfaits, aux lèvres qui paraissaient si douces, à la voix suave, et surtout, aux yeux diaboliquement ensorceleurs.

\- Comment pourrais-je pardonner un acte aussi stupide ?!, siffla Aiden. Surtout venant de toi, un Next n'ayant aucun handicap avec son pouvoir !

L'emprise se fit plus forte et violente, insistant l'allié à pousser un gémissement de douleur, mêlé à un faible souffle. Ascelin comprit le double sens de cette dernière phrase, et ne put s'empêcher de fixer une énième fois son supérieur, la boule au ventre. A l'entente de cette remarque à l'intonation amère, le jeune homme referma ses doigts et planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Un geste censé le rassurer, lui donner du courage, du sang froid, l'encourager à ne pas baisser la tête.  
Pourtant, Aiden n'avait pas tort. Lui qui devait porter sur ses épaules, le poids d'un pouvoir limité dans le temps, il parvenait à s'en sortir plus facilement que n'importe quel Next réunit. Sa qualité de manipulateur jouait un rôle important dans ses projets, et la moindre erreur se révélait fatale. C'est pourquoi, il choisissait toujours sa proie avec minutie et réflexion, accordant alors une confiance périlleuse à ses associés. Surtout Ascelin.  
Ascelin, le seul allié au courant de son seul et unique point faible.  
Ascelin, l'homme en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs, même les plus fous.  
Ascelin, la cause de leur échec.  
Frustré, Monsieur J. Howards poussa violemment le traître contre la porte, et lui jeta une expression cinglante, l'ultime de cette querelle.

\- Tu as de la chance que mon pouvoir ne revienne que vingt-quatre heures après utilisation. Ôter le tien aurait été un plaisir !, dit-il doucement, de peur de se faire entendre.

Il n'eut qu'une suite de toussotements en guise de réponse. Après un long moment à reprendre son souffle, Ascelin prit la parole :

\- Mes actions sont impardonnables... J'ai préféré la fuite au combat, je l'admets. Cependant... Cependant, et avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire !  
\- Comment oses-tu... !  
\- Non, ce n'est pas toi que je vise ! Je te parle d'une de nos victimes : Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Les yeux d'Aiden s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit ce nom. Remarquant cela, Ascelin continua :

\- Il ne s'est pas laissé berner... Il n'a cessé de garder un lien avec la réalité... Il a traversé le mur d'illusions, et a refusé de se laisser emprisonner !  
\- Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà expliqué..., soupira le supérieur, agacé. Et après ? Tu aurais dû...  
\- Mais il y a un détail que j'ai omis de dire dans ces explications..., le coupa son cadet.  
\- … Quoi ?

Comme pour chercher à l'impatienter, Ascelin se redressa difficilement contre la porte, et tenta vainement de prendre une pause plus droite et solennelle. A l'image d'un soldat affaibli qui refusait de quitter le combat, il s'avança faiblement vers Aiden, puis haleta difficilement une fois à quelques centimètres de lui. Le souffle court, il déglutit non sans mal, et se lança.

\- J'ai vu une ombre.

Une moue hautaine se dessina sur la figure du chef, qui crut un instant que son associé avait perdu la raison.

\- Le subconscient est une chose complexe. Ce que je vois dans la tête de mes victimes s'apparente à un rêve aux images symboliques, développa Ascelin. Chaque objet, chaque couleur, chaque odeur possède donc un sens qui lui est propre.  
\- Je me fiche de tout cela ! Sois plus concret !  
\- … L'ombre symbolise un sentiment puissant, mais dont la victime ignore encore l'existence.

Cette fois, le visage d'Aiden s'adoucit.  
Pensant saisir où les renseignements d'Ascelin souhaitaient le conduire, un sourire diabolique apparut lentement sur ses joues.

\- Continue, jubila-t-il.  
\- … Cette ombre n'a cessé de suivre Barnaby et de le surveiller. Cela laisse suggérer que ce sentiment l'a forcé à s'attacher à la réalité.  
\- En d'autres termes, et si je comprends bien, ce sentiment inconscient le protégeait.  
\- Oui, comme pour l'inciter à se rappeler que « quelqu'un » l'attendait de l'autre côté. Je suis certain que s'il était conscient de ce qu'il ressent pour cette personne, je l'aurais beaucoup mieux distingué. Par contre, ce que je peux déjà en dire, c'est que cette ombre avait une forme féminine..., conclut Ascelin dans un sourire révélateur.

A l'entente de cette déclaration invraisemblable, une étincelle malsaine illumina les pupilles du chef. Certes, leur mission s'était terminée sur un échec cuisant et outrageux, mais une lueur d'espoir ensoleillait à présent le visage d'Aiden. La chance lui accordait le droit à un nouveau lancé de dés. Un lancé décisif.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu ! s'exclama le dictateur.

Il dévisagea ensuite son ami d'une expression railleuse avant d'ajouter :

\- Je te donne une nouvelle mission. Je veux que tu espionnes Barnaby, et me fasses un rapport détaillé sur ses faits et gestes.  
\- M-Moi ?, balbutia Ascelin, surpris.  
\- Ce sera une bonne façon de te racheter, non ?

Bouleversé, le cadet fixa son aimé avec stupeur. Lui qui, pourtant, ne tolérait aucune erreur, il lui offrait une occasion d'expier ses fautes. Aux yeux d'Ascelin, il apparaissait comme un messie indulgent et compatissant, portant alors sur ses épaules une confiance démesurée pour son plus fidèle subordonné.  
Ce dernier sentit les larmes monter au point de troubler son champ de vision. Par réflexe, il les ravala de peur de paraître chétif et idiot, toutefois, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de trembler sous le poids du bonheur.

\- M... Merci Aiden !  
\- N'oublie pas que c'est ta dernière chance, et qu'un seul faux pas te sera fatal ! menaça Aiden.  
\- Je l'entends bien, et il n'y en aura pas !  
\- Bien. Ha, et une dernière chose.

Il empoigna Ascelin par l'épaule, se pencha doucement à son oreille, et lui murmura quelque chose. Sa voix grave et sensuelle s'infiltra mielleusement dans la conscience du marionnettiste, et un violent frisson lui attaqua la peau. Enfin, un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage.

Une forte odeur rouillée éjecta Elizabeth de son sommeil. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent avec difficulté, et une atroce brûlure au niveau des poignets la ramena à l'ordre. L'environnement peinait à prendre une forme concrète, et l'esprit embrumé de la jeune femme chercha à comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait immobile, assise sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière son dos courbé et les chevilles attachées aux pieds du siège. Elle essaya par la suite de se familiariser avec l'environnement, mais sa vue n'était pas encore totalement opérationnelle. Sa bouche pâteuse tenta alors, vainement, de prononcer un nom, et seul un souffle affaibli s'évada de ses lèvres livides.  
« _Que m'arrive-t-il... ?_ », pensa-t-elle, à peine consciente pour ressentir la peur.  
L'odeur, qui ornait la pièce, s'alourdit violemment, pénétrant perfidement les narines de la secrétaire au point de lui faire tourner la tête. Ce parfum pestilentiel s'apparentait étrangement à celui du danger et de la mort, tel un poison cherchant à l'éliminer. Pourtant, Elizabeth regagna progressivement sa lucidité, et au bout de plusieurs longues secondes à endurer l'horrible effluve, elle reconnut les environs : la base d'Aiden.  
C'est ainsi que les événements, survenus un peu plus tôt, défilèrent rapidement dans sa mémoire comme un film en accéléré. Oui, tout avait un tant soit peu de sens maintenant. Elle se souvenait des attouchements osés de Kurt, l'arrivée de Blue Rose, la caméra figée sur cette dernière, le début d'une longue et douloureuse humiliation, la véritable nature d'Aiden... et la gifle qu'il lui avait infligé.  
Et puis le vide...  
Non, il s'agissait forcément d'un cauchemar, une farce de son inconscience ! L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et soutenu n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle ! Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait ? Lui qui ne cessait de sourire et de l'encourager. Lui qui savait la rassurer et la rendre heureuse, tout en se montrant ferme et protecteur.  
Lui...  
Ce prince que jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne trahirait.  
« _Oui, j'ai dû rêver, ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas le genre de Monsieur Howards !_ », se convainquit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
La puanteur l'expulsa de ses pensées, comme pour essayer de la ramener de force à l'effroyable réalité. Néanmoins, elle garda à l'esprit qu'Aiden restait un homme bon, Next ou pas.  
Décontenancée par l'odeur putride, l'humaine tourna la tête en espérant y trouver la source. Elle leva le regard, le baissa, et se mit à trembler en remarquant une trace de sang à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Son cerveau lui dicta de s'arrêter là, hélas, la curiosité surpassa le sentiment d'angoisse. De ce fait, ses saphirs glissèrent vers la gauche, et suivirent avec crainte la tâche pourpre et fraîche.  
L'image qui se dressait dorénavant devant elle marquerait à jamais son existence.  
En effet, dans cette pièce sombre et silencieuse reposaient les corps inertes de Kurt et Ryder, le visage attaqué par une expression à la fois horrifiée et scandalisée. Leur regard ne brillaient plus, et leurs pupilles ne contenaient plus cette flamme de vitalité prouvant leur existence. Face à cet effrayant tableau, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de terreur. De plus, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les cadavres, elle déglutit en voyant le trou entre leurs sourcils, et comprit qu'une personne leur avait tiré dessus.  
Qui donc ?  
Et elle ? Etait-elle entre les griffes d'un meurtrier ? Serait-elle la prochaine victime d'un sort aussi funeste ?  
Affolée, elle appela naïvement Aiden dans l'espoir que celui-ci vole à son secours, à l'image d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

\- Allons Miss Lance. Inutile de crier, je t'entends, murmura soudainement la voix de l'interpellé dans son dos.

Bien loin de s'imaginer que son sauveur se trouvait derrière elle, un vif sursaut s'empara d'elle. Par la suite, l'homme s'avança et se mit face à sa proie, suivi d'un Ascelin heureux. Bien que leur attitude parût malhonnête et menaçante, Elizabeth n'en prit pas garde, et sentit des larmes de joies couler sur ses joues.  
Son aimé lui venait en aide. Son tendre et irremplaçable aimé.

\- Oh Aiden..., j'ai eu si peur... Je... J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! balbutia la secrétaire.

Les paupières d'Ascelin se baissèrent à moitié.  
Idiote jusqu'au bout, cette brebis naïve ne comprenait toujours pas que son prince ne représentait t qu'un loup affamé.  
Peut-être fuyait-elle l'évidence ? Peut-être s'égarait-elle dans un cocon sécurisant ?  
Cette théorie concevable renforça la joie sur le visage d'Ascelin, et dès lors, son esprit sadique se mit en marche. Cependant, il devait attendre l'ordre de son supérieur. Car aujourd'hui, ses pénibles efforts à supporter cette humaine, candide et stupide, seraient bientôt récompensés. Il fallait juste se montrer patient, et ainsi, le bonheur à la faire souffrir n'en ressortirait que plus jouissif.

\- Notre plan s'est terminé sur un misérable échec, pesta Aiden.  
\- … V-Vraiment ? demanda Elizabeth, après un long silence.  
\- Oui. J'en suis le premier attristé. Mais il faut savoir aller de l'avant, n'est-ce pas ? De ce fait, nous commençons une nouvelle opération !  
\- Oh, c'est fantastique Aiden ! Tu auras besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-moi ce que tu voudras et je ferai de mon mieux !

Un petit gloussement s'évada de la gorge de la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux céruléens fixaient Monsieur J. Howards d'une manière étrange, et ses lèvres fines s'étiraient jusqu'aux oreilles. Hypnotisée, magnétisée, obnubilée, Elizabeth ne détournait pas le regard de son adoré.  
Des phrases inaudibles s'échappèrent ensuite de sa bouche, vantant les mérites du chef. Elle oublia la douleur dans ses poignets et ses chevilles, ignora la puanteur de la pièce, effaça de sa mémoire l'image des cadavres sur le sol. Qu'importe ce qui l'entourait, ce qu'elle entendait, ce qu'elle sentait. Tous ses sens se voyaient maintenant focalisé sur un seul et même sujet : Aiden.  
Elle vivait par delà Aiden, elle jouissait de sa passion, elle était ivre d'amour pour lui.  
La folie des sentiments l'avait enveloppé et emprisonné dans une éternelle servitude, la poussant alors à nier les horreurs de son prince et à rejeter la faute sur elle-même.  
Cet amour si pur et innocent s'était métamorphosé en addiction déséquilibrée, et revenir en arrière s'avérait être une tâche beaucoup trop ardue.

\- Ma chère secrétaire, tu as assez travaillé comme ça. Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité maintenant.

Ce discours, confessé par son aimé, s'apparenta à un coup de couteau en plein cœur.  
Elizabeth fixa Aiden avec consternation, cherchant à remettre en place les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Toutefois, elle se restreint, et se persuada que la meilleure solution consistait à rester enfermée dans sa carapace protectrice.  
De ce fait, elle refoula en elle ses craintes et ses angoisses, et les transforma en joie et en rires.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, Aiden..., rit-elle, comme si elle venait d'entendre la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.  
\- Ascelin, je te laisse terminer, conclut Aiden, peu touché par l'état de sa proie.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Suite à cela, les poignets du cadet se craquèrent, et sa marche sinistre résonna contre les murs de la pièce. Sa vengeance allait enfin voir le jour, et il en profiterait jusqu'au dernier morceau.  
Pendant ce temps, l'aîné tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, ce qui blessa l'humaine.

\- Aiden... ? Aiden où vas-tu ? Reviendras-tu ? Me donneras-tu un ordre ?, s'emporta cette dernière. Aiden... Ne me laisse pas Aiden ! Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi ! AIDEN ! NON, NE PARS PAS ! AIDEN !

Le réclamé ne réagit pas.  
Pas un souffle, pas un regard, juste un silence glacial qui poussa Miss Lance à accentuer ses cris.  
En vain.  
Monsieur J. Howards saisit la poignet de la porte, la tira doucement, et quitta le lieu sans un mot. Pas même un « adieu ».  
Pourquoi perdre son temps avec une humaine aussi sotte ?  
La porte se referma derrière lui, et en bon tyran, il attendit que quelque chose se produise. Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, et un frisson de satisfaction lui remonta l'échine quand il entendit les cris désemparés de Miss Lance, suivi des appels au secours. Parfois, le nom d'Aiden s'égarait parmi les hurlements et les sanglots, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son plaisir pervers.  
Ascelin aussi devait s'en donner à cœur joie.

* * *

Un mois entier s'écoula depuis ces événements déplorables, et novembre s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tout au long de cette période, constituée uniquement de douleurs et de craintes, une lueur d'espérance pointa le bout de son nez quand Mademoiselle Strauss affirma que les résultats d'analyses sur Karina se révélaient tous positifs. Au moins, elle s'en sortait bien côté santé physique.  
Hélas, les Héros durent supporter les caprices de la société, une fois de plus. En effet, depuis le désastre, survenue début novembre, la popularité de Blue Rose avait considérablement baissée, et les hauts placés jugèrent que ce terrible accident ne devait en aucun cas rester en mémoire. Ainsi, l'ensemble des produits à l'effigie de l'héroïne fut banni de la vente, de la plus grande figurine en résine, au plus insignifiant porte-clés en plastique. Ses fans les plus superficiels ne voyaient dorénavant en elle qu'une catin, et seuls les admirateurs sincères essayèrent de la soutenir en organisant plusieurs événements qui ne trouvèrent pas leur public.  
Une grande partie de la population se voilait la face, et refusait d'admettre qu'une Next aussi pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Seuls les médias profitèrent de cette situation pour remplir les premières pages de magasines qui se vendaient comme des petits pains.  
L'hypocrisie de l'humanité à son plus beau jour : on interdisait les ventes des produits dérivés de la Rose, mais, bien que la justice ne restât pas insensible à cette affaire, l'état acceptait de faire vendre des magasines ressassant la catastrophe.  
Qu'éprouvait Karina en ce moment ? Les Héros voulurent la soutenir, néanmoins Mademoiselle Strauss leur expliqua que la Rose refusait de voir quiconque, pas même ses parents. De ce fait, la docteur empêchait aux visiteurs tout accès à sa chambre.  
Cette situation frustraient les protagonistes d'Hero TV, mais malheureusement, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre.  
Par ailleurs, un autre souci apparut peu après ces événements : Barnaby se faisait de plus en plus discret. Il ne participait plus aux entrevues qu'il aimait tant, ne prenait plus la peine de discuter avec ses collègues après une mission, et Kotetsu révéla même qu'on retrouva son appartement vide du matin au soir. Cette situation perturba les Next qui ne comprenaient pas un tel comportement, surtout que Barnaby gardait le silence à chaque fois qu'on osait lui demander ce qu'il faisait.  
« Je suis occupé », répondait-il souvent.  
« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » tonnait-il sévèrement, les jours où la fatigue agressait sa figure.  
Impossible de récupérer un minimum d'informations avec un homme aussi borné que lui. Par conséquent, les Héros abandonnèrent en pensant, qu'eux aussi, ils avaient leurs soucis.

Quand décembre arriva enfin, le paysage gris pâle semblait s'apparenter à l'état d'âme des Next. Les arbres perdaient leurs derniers feuillages, la pluie inondait les champs, jadis remplis de fleurs colorées et resplendissantes, et les nuages masquaient le soleil qui ne demandait qu'à éblouir la ville.  
Dans cette grisaille déprimante, le gaz, s'évadant du pot d'échappement des voitures, paraissait plus perceptible, et la pollution se montrait plus agressive que lors des autres saisons.  
Tandis que les sans abris toussaient violemment en respirant la fumée toxique, les familles installaient les décorations de Noël. Les guirlandes lumineuses ornaient les maisons des plus assidus, un petit Père Noël artificiel s'accrochait aux fenêtre des moins fortunés, et les magasins affichaient leurs pubs sur les vitrines. Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient à grand pas, et pourtant, le bonheur n'existait plus chez certains.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je pense que vous arriverez à deviner le passage que j'ai apprécié écrire dans ce chapitre. J'attends avec grande impatience votre avis, surtout au sujet d'Elizabeth et de la limitation du pouvoir d'Aiden. En fait, il y a tellement d'informations dans ce chapitre que j'ai peur de vous perturber. N'hésitez pas si jamais vous ne comprenez pas certaine chose, j'essaierai de vous l'expliquer ^^._  
_Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !_


	21. Chap 20 : Retrouvailles inattendues

_Voici venu le chapitre 20, déjà ! Au programme... Pas mal de choses qui, j'espère, vous plairont !  
_

**Kero :**_ Tu as vu juste : Elizabeth est bel et bien devenue folle. Voilà pourquoi ces réactions sont exagérées. Elle a compris qu'Aiden se jouait d'elle, qu'il n'était pas le prince charmant qu'elle croyait, mais inconsciemment, elle a refoulée cette idée, et elle s'est renfermée sur une illusion qui a causé sa perte. A la base, elle devait connaitre une destinée différente, un peu plus optimiste, mais cela aurait été trop compliqué et long. De plus, je la voyais bien sombrer à cause de sa naïveté et ___de son amour _un peu trop maladifs. Je crois que je suis légérement sadique sur les bords, parfois. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XX : Retrouvailles Inattendues**

Décembre.  
En cette période de l'année, quand la nuit enveloppait la ville de son voile noir, Sternbild resplendissait bien plus qu'à son habitude. Des banderoles lumineuses en forme de flocons de neige, d'anges ou d'étoiles, se fondaient en une merveilleuse symbiose. Le marché de Noël venait de s'installer et attirait déjà les acheteurs les plus curieux et impatients. Certains se laissaient séduire par un objet à la valeur symbolique, d'autres cédaient aux caprices de leur bambin, mais la majorité se contentait d'un simple coup d'œil instinctif.  
L'air, frais et incroyablement doux pour une nuit d'hiver, renvoyait les senteurs des échoppes de nourriture. Ainsi, l'effluve sucré des gaufres et du chocolat chaud imbiba progressivement le marché, et les vêtements des passants.  
Une petite fille interpella son père pour lui demander de partager une crêpe avec lui, deux adolescentes se lamentèrent sur quoi prendre à l'élu de leur cœur, et telle une symphonie naturelle, les discussions des habitants s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement les unes aux autres. Toutefois, assis sur leur trottoir, les mendiants râlèrent intérieurement. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'arrivaient qu'à la fin du mois, et ils devaient endurer la bonne humeur des gens aisés. Délaissés par leur famille ainsi que leurs amis, les rebuts de la société détestaient Noël et ses valeurs mièvres et surtout insincères.  
Alors que deux clans se formèrent, la silhouette d'un homme avança à contresens dans la foule des citoyens heureux. Vêtu d'un long caban sombre, l'homme releva doucement le col de son manteau, rajusta son chapeau pour mieux dissimuler sa chevelure dorée et son visage, et s'éloigna naturellement du marché animé. De la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées. Le soupir, qu'il venait de pousser, dévoila une fatigue et une exaspération évidentes. Assister à l'hypocrisie des hommes l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
Délaissaient-ils à ce point leur idole ? Cherchaient-ils à se renfermer pour mieux oublier ?  
Il se mordit la langue à cette pensée, et siffla un faible « lâches ! » entre ses dents. L'homme s'apprêta à frapper contre le mur d'un bâtiment, néanmoins, l'arrivée d'un couple méfiant à son égard le restreint. De peur d'être dévisagé, il referma une seconde fois son col sur son nez et s'empressa de quitter les lieux animés par les fêtes.  
Hors de question de se faire remarquer et d'attirer sur lui une centaine de journalistes assoiffés d'informations « croustillantes ». Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Surtout pas pour eux.  
A cet instant, l'individu réfléchit, et s'égara dans des réflexions insignifiantes. Même si la raison était justifiée, il regrettait sa démarche d'avoir toujours divulgué son identité à la télévision, car maintenant, le piège se refermait sur lui.  
Tout le monde le connaissait, personne ne l'ignorait.  
Et inlassablement, chaque sortie de secours le ramenait au point de départ. Les médias ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois !  
Après ce moment de réflexion, le fugitif releva son poignet gauche, et plissa les yeux sur l'heure qu'affichait sa montre : dix-neuf heures moins le quart.

\- En espérant qu'ils acceptent cette fois, dit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

Face aux portes de l'hôpital d'Hero TV, l'individu s'immobilisa pendant plusieurs secondes, appréhendant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comme un mauvais pressentiment, une inquiétude refoulée, une peur inconsciente. Il n'appréciait pas cet endroit. Sans savoir pourquoi, à l'instar d'une intuition prévenant le danger.  
Était-ce parce qu'il savait Blue Rose à l'intérieur de cette structure, et ne recevait aucune de ses nouvelles ?  
Enfin, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Strauss lui informerait que la Rose avait changé d'avis ?  
Ni une ni deux, l'homme saisit vivement la poignée, la pivota, et pénétra dans l'hôpital des Héros. Une fois à l'intérieur, la désagréable odeur des médicaments lui piqua le nez, et son cœur bondit quand il aperçut Mademoiselle Strauss discuter avec la secrétaire, à l'accueil.  
A cette vision, il serra le poing, déglutit, puis s'avança d'un pas rapide et sûr vers le médecin.

\- Mademoiselle Strauss ?  
\- Hum ? Oui, c'est bien moi ?, répondit l'interpellée en se retournant.

En remarquant la mine interrogative du docteur, l'individu comprit que dissimuler son visage ici ne lui servirait à rien. De ce fait, il relâcha doucement son col, et ôta son chapeau pour dévoiler son identité.

\- Monsieur Brooks Jr. ?!, s'étonna la femme. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Barnaby sourit discrètement. A ses oreilles, cette phrase sonnait comme un compliment.

\- Merci, c'est l'effet voulu, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Je vois... Les paparazzis vous mènent encore la vie dure j'imagine ?, souffla mademoiselle Strauss.  
\- Depuis novembre, ça n'a pas changé en effet.  
\- Vous devez être épuisé, faites attention à vous !, conseilla le docteur.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas... Et assez parlé de moi. J'étais venu pour prendre des nouvelles de Blue Rose...

Marqué d'un silence inquiétant, les perles bleutées de la femme s'égarèrent dans les yeux de Barnaby. Même si elle était habituée à répondre à cette question, les choses s'avéraient différentes quand un Next célèbre la lui posait. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas oublier que son métier consistait aussi à rester honnête envers les proches de ses patients. Par conséquent, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

\- Elle se renferme sur elle-même et refuse de manger. Nous avons engagé une psychologue dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse la délivrer de ce mal-être... Mais en vain. Blue Rose se terre de plus en plus dans le silence.

Le Héros sentit son sang se glacer. Face à cette révélation dérangeante, plusieurs visions effrayantes lui vinrent à l'esprit : il imagina sa collègue recroquevillée dans son lit, l'expression décomposée par un sentiment de honte, sans aucune visite hormis celle des infirmières.  
Comment pouvait-elle rester seule dans cette chambre, détachée du monde extérieur ? Ne pensait-elle donc pas à ses amis ? A ses parents ?!  
Frustré de ne trouver aucune réponse à ces questions, Barnaby se mordit les lèvres, désarmé et énervé.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas la voir ?, tenta-t-il enfin.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura Strauss.  
\- Mais enfin, ça fait un mois qu'elle n'a vu personne ! On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état !  
\- Vous parlez exactement comme Wild Tiger.

Le Next sursauta avant de se taire. Surpris par cette phrase brusque et, à ses yeux, inutile, il fronça les sourcils sous la colère, et s'apprêta à répondre au médecin. Celle-ci se montra plus rapide et le coupa dans son élan.

\- Votre ancien coéquipier est venu il n'y a pas moins d'une heure, expliqua-t-elle. Lui non plus n'accepte pas la situation de Blue Rose...  
\- Personne ne l'accepte !, s'emporta Barnaby.  
\- D'accord, « personne ne l'accepte », répéta calmement la femme. Ce que je comprends parfaitement en suivant votre point de vue. Mais à l'heure actuelle, mademoiselle Lyle est bien trop fragile pour accepter le regard des autres, surtout celui de ses parents et de ses collègues. J'estime que vous devriez attendre encore un peu. Ne la forçons pas à faire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas faire, elle a déjà assez enduré comme ça.

Elle ponctua ce dernier conseil d'une mine sérieuse et sévère, jetant Barnaby dans un océan de consternation. Certes, le docteur n'avait pas tort, mais l'élocution qu'elle venait de prononcer manquait de tact, et elle prouva à elle seule sa franchise maladroite. Dépité, le Héros chercha à riposter, et finit par se résigner en admettant difficilement les propos de mademoiselle Strauss.

\- Je vois..., marmonna le Next, honteux.  
\- Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Vous semblez épuisé. Et si vous souhaitez d'autres nouvelles de Blue Rose, repassez plus tard.  
\- Mais...  
\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec nous, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- … Je m'en remets à vous, conclut Barnaby.

Loin de s'imaginer que le grand Barnaby Brooks Jr. serait du genre à se montrer si solennel, Strauss sourit lorsqu'il rajusta son col et remit son chapeau. Par la suite, le Héros salua le médecin d'un signe de main, et quitta l'hôpital sans se retourner.  
Recroquevillé dans son manteau, il se sentit en sécurité le long du chemin menant à sa demeure. Toutefois, une ombre appuyée sur son portail l'obligea à rester sur ses gardes. Craignant que cette silhouette révèle un journaliste, le blond tenta de garder la tête haute, et passa devant l'inconnu dans l'espoir de rentrer par la porte située derrière son habitat.  
Évidemment, il fut interpellé.

\- Barnaby Brooks Jr., j'imagine ?, prononça une voix rauque.

Le concerné fit semblant de ne pas entendre, et accéléra le rythme de ses pas avec une légère sensation d'agacement dans la gorge. Hélas, une marche hâtive résonna dans son dos, faisant ainsi comprendre que le propriétaire de la voix le suivait.

\- Barnaby, je sais que c'est vous !, continua l'élocution grave.  
\- Fichez moi la paix, tonna le Next.  
\- Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire ! Laissez-moi au moins me présenter !  
\- Je n'ai que faire d'un type comme vous, laissez-moi tranquille !  
\- Vous vous méprenez ! Je suis inspecteur ! L'inspecteur Dean Crowel !

« Inspecteur ?! »  
Barnaby se retourna brusquement, et dévisagea l'inconnu qui se révélait à présent bien plus perceptible.  
C'était un homme en fin de quarantaine, ses cheveux poivre et sel confirmaient son âge avancé, en plus des quelques rides amochant son visage carré. Cependant, il gardait un certain charisme attrayant grâce à ses yeux vert bouteille en forme d'amande, et sa barbe de plusieurs jours lui ajoutait une touche assez séduisante. L'imperméable marron qu'il portait, sculptait ses épaules larges et carrées, lui conférant une allure robuste. Ses jambes, bien que camouflées dans un pantalon sombre, paraissaient tout aussi athlétiques.  
A lui seul, il prouvait que l'adage « Les hommes s'embellissent avec l'âge » représentait une réalité.

\- Et que me voulez-vous ?, questionna le Next.

Dean Crowel dévisagea un instant le sujet en arquant un sourcil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas discret avec cet accoutrement, se moqua-t-il.  
\- C'est ce que vous souhaitiez me dire ? Et bien merci du conseil et bonne soirée, souffla Barnaby avant de reprendre sa marche.  
\- Non attendez ! Excusez-moi ! Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de l'affaire « Blue Rose » !  
\- … Pour vendre les informations aux médias ?, enquit le Héros, après un court silence.

Blessé dans son amour propre, l'inspecteur plissa les yeux et serra les dents. Il savait que beaucoup reprochaient à Barnaby son caractère désagréable hors caméra, seulement, Dean estimait que ce jeune Héros n'était sûrement qu'une victime de ces langues de vipère. Pourtant, en constatant de lui-même la part de vérité dans ces affirmations, la déception se lut sur son visage.  
Néanmoins, l'homme âgé préféra se convaincre que le Next vivait actuellement une épreuve difficile, et qu'elle était sans doute la cause de cette dureté.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'aime pas les journalistes. J'aimerais juste entendre votre témoignage..., commença-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul Héros de la ville à ce que je sache, le coupa Barnaby.  
\- … Je n'ai pas encore réussi à contacter vos collègues à l'exception de Wild Tiger qui a bien voulu s'entretenir avec moi.  
\- … Wild Tiger ?!

Le jeune homme observa Crowel avec surprise, étonné par l'éventuelle initiative de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Je pourrais interroger vos collègues, mais comme ils favorisent l'anonymat... Les contacter reste une tâche ardue, expliqua Dean.  
\- … Oui, je vois. C'est plus facile de se diriger vers moi vu que je ne cache pas mon identité. Et Wild Tiger est dans la Second League, c'est plus simple de l'intercepter en fin de mission.  
\- Exactement... ! Barnaby, il y a des chances que nous retrouvions rapidement les responsables de cette horreur. Et pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin de vous ! De votre témoignage...

Le Héros releva la tête en direction de l'inspecteur. D'une certaine manière son acharnement à tenter de le convaincre le toucha. Et puis, cela concernait Karina, il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser cette proposition.  
Depuis ce terrible événement, Barnaby ne dormait presque plus. A la place, il ruminait ses erreurs et son impuissance face à une telle situation. Et le besoin de retrouver coûte que coûte une trace du bourreau de la Rose s'immisça progressivement en lui, métamorphosant l'envie en obsession. Le besoin en devoir.  
L'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière se joua de lui, l'époque où il tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents. Il se sentait victime d'un voyage dans le passé forcé, sans point de retour, sans sortie visible. A l'image d'une punition infligée par le temps afin de le châtier de ses faiblesses.  
Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'Ouroboros subsistait encore.  
Alors... Il pouvait bien aider un inspecteur si cela lui permettrait d'absoudre ses fautes et de mettre la main sur cette satanée organisation.

\- Très bien. Je vous suis dans ce cas, dit Barnaby.  
\- Vraiment ? Parfait ! Venez, je vous amène.

* * *

Quand les portes du poste de police se refermèrent derrière lui, Barnaby crut devenir, en un instant, le plus dangereux criminel. Les yeux des employés de bureau se tournèrent vers lui, et des murmures résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée, renforçant cette désagréable impression. Toutefois, le Next garda la tête sur les épaules, et suivit Dean sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit interpellé par un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années.

\- Chef, chef !, s'extasia le nouvel arrivant, avec un sourire niais.  
\- Pas maintenant Walter, je suis occupé, ronchonna Dean en traversant le couloir.  
\- Mais chef ! Madame Lina est là ! Elle demande à vous voir !  
\- Quoi, encore ?! Mais qu'attend-elle au juste ?!  
\- Peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles sur l'avancement de l'enquête..., suggéra ledit Walter, en conservant la même expression.

Sous le regard interloqué de Barnaby, le quarantenaire plaqua une main sur son front avant de pousser un long soupir. Le fait de savoir sa cliente dans les parages ne le dérangeait guère, mais l'attitude de Walter l'exaspérait. Avec ses cheveux noirs coiffés en pagaille, ses grand yeux bleus à l'air simplet, son petit nez en trompette, et sa longue silhouette osseuse, ce jeunot de vingt-trois ans en paraissait dix-huit.  
Des fois, l'inspecteur Crowel remettait en question les compétences de son associé, venant à se demander les raisons de son embauche. Walter ne savait pas se montrer discret, la malchance semblait le poursuivre, et la maladresse le connaissait bien. Cela en devenait presque comique pour les employés qui ne le côtoyaient pas. Dans le cas de Dean, c'était pathétique. Néanmoins, l'homme âgé devait admettre que sa jeune recrue possédait ce « je ne sais quoi » qui leur permettait toujours de retomber sur leurs pattes. Et l'insouciance de Walter, mêlée à sa joie de vivre, contrastaient ironiquement avec l'attitude sérieuse et « vieillotte » de son supérieur.

\- Barnaby, je vous présente mon assistant : Walter Adhams, dit l'inspecteur, en remarquant la mine inquisitrice du Héros.  
\- Oh chef ! J'y crois pas, je suis devant le grand Barnaby Brooks Jr. !

Walter empoigna la main de la célébrité, et la gigota rapidement de haut en bas en guise de salutation. Ses mouvements furent tellement rapides que les lunettes du Next glissèrent sur son nez, surprenant leur propriétaire.

\- Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Certes, je n'ai pas toutes vos cartes, ni toutes vos interviews sur cassettes, mais mon admiration à votre égard n'en reste pas des moindres ! s'emporta l'assistant, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Heu... Hum... M-Merci ! répondit le concerné, un peu sonné.  
\- Walter, tu demanderas un autographe quand j'aurais terminé ! s'impatienta Dean.  
\- Oh oui ! Mais heu... Je dis quoi à notre cliente ?  
\- Dis lui de m'attendre dans le hall, je la vois après.  
\- D'accord !

Et sur ces mots, le surexcité adressa un dernier sourire à son idole, puis disparut derrière une porte d'un pas heureux. Barnaby demeura stupéfait d'une telle scène.  
Finalement, l'inspecteur s'excusa de cette interruption, et le fit entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Prenez place, ordonna-t-il.

Le Héros se familiarisa avec les alentours, et obéit en gardant son mutisme. Il refusa poliment le café qu'on lui proposa, observa Dean, et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque celui-ci l'invita à se détendre.

\- Bien. Déjà, j'aimerais que vous me confirmiez si vous étiez bel et bien dans les égouts, la nuit du 1er novembre, commença le quarantenaire.  
\- Oui, j'étais bien dans les égouts cette nuit là, confirma Barnaby.  
\- Vous avez trouvé la cachette des suspects, et ensuite ?

Barnaby se perdit un moment dans le vide, cherchant à se remémorer distinctement ce qu'il avait enduré. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêta à offrir des explications, on frappa à la porte. Les deux hommes reconnurent la silhouette de Walter derrière la vitre.

\- Entre, proposa Dean.  
\- Merci chef !, s'exclama l'homme. Désolé, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que Lina vous attend au hall, comme convenu.

Le supérieur roula les yeux, trouvant cette venue inappropriée et inutile. Il ordonna toutefois à son collègue de rester ici, et d'écouter les propos du Next qui pouvaient s'avérer intéressants. Évidemment, Walter accepta de bon cœur.  
L'homme âgé tourna la tête en direction de Barnaby, s'excusa encore une fois, et le sollicita à reprendre.

\- Tout est devenu blanc, et je me suis réveillé dans l'ancien quartier où je résidais, dit-il enfin, après un bref instant de réflexions.  
\- Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose ?, questionna Crowel.  
\- Non, je ne me rappelais de rien. Comme si les souvenirs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures s'étaient évaporés. A la place, je me sentais obnubilé par une impression de nostalgie...  
\- Je vois... Et ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
\- … Mes parents.

Un silence perturbant s'introduisit dans la petite pièce, dérangeant les deux employés de police. De son côté, le Next réfléchissait encore à comment bien tourner ses phrases. Se remettre en mémoire l'image de ses parents heurta sa sensibilité, mais il masqua sa peine derrière une attitude concentrée.

\- Excusez-moi, bredouilla le supérieur.  
\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Barnaby. Par la suite, j'ai compris que je ne faisais que rêver...  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop... Quelque chose me semblait bizarre, je trouvais l'ambiance effrayante, tellement elle semblait parfaite. Je savais que mes parents ne pouvaient pas revenir à la vie. Et puis...  
\- Et puis... ?

« Et puis... »  
Barnaby ne sut donner suite à ces deux mots. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cette nuit-là, une drôle de sensation s'était immiscée dans son cœur.  
Un besoin décisif et important.  
Celui de retrouver « quelqu'un ».

\- Non, c'est tout en fait, conclut-il.  
\- Vraiment ?, insista Crowel.  
\- Oui.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, souffla de fatigue, et aussitôt, l'idée de convaincre le Next de terminer sa phrase lui heurta l'esprit. Cependant, la voix de Walter l'interpella.

\- Chef, avec le témoignage de Wild Tiger, je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que nous a raconté monsieur Ethan !  
\- Oui c'est vrai...  
\- Hum ? Comment ça ? Ce Next aurait fait d'autres victimes ?, demanda Barnaby.  
\- Peut-être, oui. Si c'est le cas, on pourrait facilement remonter jusqu'à lui et ainsi retrouver le violeur de Blue Rose, expliqua le quarantenaire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Héros, chamboulé par cette révélation. Si lui et ses compères n'étaient pas les seules cibles de ces cinglés, à qui pouvaient-ils donc s'attaquer ? Dans quel but ?  
Il ne comprenait rien, ne savait rien, seule l'impression d'être une marionnette trimbalée dans tous les sens demeura en son inconscience.  
Remarquant la mine chamboulée de Barnaby, Walter posa fermement sa main sur son épaule, et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

\- Vous en faites pas m'sieur Barnaby ! S'il y a bien une chose que le chef sait faire, c'est retrouver les criminels !

L'air de rien, ces paroles le rassurèrent un minimum.  
Touché par cette tentative de réconfort, Barnaby étouffa un rire nerveux, retira la main du jeune enquêteur, et lui adressa un « merci » des plus francs. Après avoir rempli plusieurs feuilles de son bloc-notes, Dean clôtura l'interrogatoire, et raccompagna le Next au hall d'entrée.

\- Merci pour votre coopération, dit-il en lui serrant la main. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous vous souvenez d'autres petits détails.

Monsieur Crowel surligna la proposition en lui tendant une petite carte contenant ses coordonnées. Le Next ne répondit que par un hochement de tête approbatif, et rangea le présent dans la poche de son manteau. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune associé, et se sentit obligé de lui serrer la main en voyant son expression admirative et envieuse.

\- Inspecteur Crowel !, s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine.

Une femme bronzée accourut vers l'interpellé.  
Drapée d'une grande robe prune, sa morphologie s'apparentait à celle d'une femme devenue mère récemment, comme le prouvaient ses hanches et son bassin, un peu élargis, malgré le vêtement ample qui les dissimulait partiellement. Une doublure de tissu rose surplombait sa poitrine voluptueuse et descendait jusqu'à à ses reins, contrairement à sa chevelure ébène tressée, qui s'arrêtait légèrement au-dessus. Ses formes arrondies l'embellissaient, et dans son regard de jais brillait une étincelle de colère, prête à se transformer en une flamme ardente.

\- Ah, Madame Lina, annonça l'inspecteur.  
\- Monsieur Crowel, souffla l'arrivante, tentant de conserver son calme. Je peux m'entretenir avec vous ? Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de l'avancement de l'enquête !  
\- Ça tombe bien ma bonne dame. Nous avons du nouveau pour vous !, affirma Walter.

D'un simple signe de tête, ce dernier montra la présence de Barnaby Brooks Jr. à sa cliente, ce qui adoucit progressivement son visage, avant de la surprendre.

\- Barnaby Brooks Jr. !, s'époumona-t-elle.

A cet instant, le concerné se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune associé de Dean.  
« _Ce type est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ?_ », pensa-t-il, au même moment que l'inspecteur plaqua une main sur sa figure. Néanmoins, l'élocution tremblante de Lina l'éjecta de ses pensées.

\- Comment se porte votre collègue... ? Je suis désolée d'aborder ainsi le sujet, mais cette nouvelle m'a retourné. Elle a tellement fait pour mon mari...  
\- … Votre mari ? répéta Barnaby.

La femme acquiesça tristement, les yeux humides.

\- Il comptait se suicider... Mais Blue Rose l'a retenu au bon moment..., développa-t-elle, encore émue.  
\- Je vois...  
\- C'est d'ailleurs cet homme qui semblait avoir un lien avec votre bourreau, rajouta Walter.

Le cœur de Barnaby bondit dans sa poitrine.  
Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient petit à petit, et l'impression d'avancer de plus en plus vite lui embauma l'esprit. Tout s'enchaînait, s'éclaircissait, prenait forme dans ses pensées, et un imprévisible flash back s'enclencha : le mois d'août de cette année, l'homme en haut de la bâtisse, prêt à sauter, l'arrivée de Blue Rose, cette femme enceinte l'implorant de venir avec elle... Suivi de l'acte héroïque de sa collègue face à une personne chamboulée et démunie...  
Oui, il se souvenait à présent !  
Dépouillé de sa patience, le Next empoigna Lina par les épaules, et la supplia de lui donner plus de renseignements. Il enfonça alors ses ongles dans sa peau sombre, haussa le ton, et sentit son cœur se compresser d'angoisse. L'air de rien, cette femme lui permettrait de retrouver la trace de l'organisation, voire de la détruire.  
Il frissonna à cette idée, et la folie piétina peu à peu sa sagesse.  
Seule la vengeance comptait maintenant, juste la vengeance.

\- Barnaby ! Calmez-vous ! ordonna l'inspecteur.  
\- Vous me faites mal Barnaby ! cria Lina.

La lueur de démence dans ses yeux s'éteignit, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre la totalité de ses esprits.  
Avec honte, il desserra doucement son emprise et présenta ses excuses à Lina, gêné de s'être autant emporté sur une pauvre innocente. Toutefois, et malgré la douleur, la mère lui sourit à la fois gentiment et tristement, pour lui faire part de sa compréhension vis-à-vis de la situation. Doucement, elle entreprit de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un bloc note d'une main, et un stylo de l'autre.  
Sous l'expression interrogative du Héros, Lina murmura des mots imperceptibles, gribouilla plusieurs lettres sur la feuille, l'arracha enfin, et la lui tendit.

\- Venez quand vous en aurez l'occasion s'il-vous-plaît, proposa-t-elle. Je serais ravie de partager une tasse de thé avec vous. Nous serons plus aptes à discuter et vous me donnerez des nouvelles de Blue Rose, si vous voulez bien.

Décontenancé, Barnaby ne répondit que par un « merci » intrigué, et saisit le papier qu'on lui offrit. Une adresse reposait dessus, ainsi qu'un numéro de portable.

\- Bonne soirée... En espérant vous revoir très vite, murmura la jeune mère, en rejoignant Dean et Walter.  
\- Chef, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser faire ?, chuchota le jeune à son aîné.  
\- Je ne vois pas où ça serait interdit. Au contraire, l'approche ne sera pas la même, et d'autres informations risquent de revenir en mémoire, clarifia le supérieur. Au pire, tu porteras les responsabilités sur tes épaules.  
\- Hein ?! M-m-m-mais... Mais Chef !  
\- On y va Madame ?, coupa Dean.  
\- Je vous suis !, s'empressa Lina.

Le Héros, perdu dans ses pensées, regarda le trio disparaître dans le couloir d'en face avant de pousser un soupir. Son regard s'égara ensuite sur le papier donné par la jeune femme, et le rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche. Sa seule préoccupation se résumait dorénavant à lui rendre visite dans les plus brefs délais.  
En attendant, Barnaby n'avait aucune raison de rester ici. Il se recroquevilla dans son manteau, remit son chapeau, et quitta les lieux, troublé.

* * *

Depuis ces entretiens enclenchés par le hasard, les jours de décembre se suivirent sans vraiment se ressembler. Certains habitants vaquaient à leurs achats de Noël, d'autres contemplaient, avec une pointe de regret, les vitrines affichant des objets hors de prix. Quant aux Héros, ils restaient à leur poste habituel.  
Cette période de l'année n'empêchait pourtant pas les criminels de continuer leurs magouilles douteuses. Dessinant une ligne noire sur le tableau aux mille et une couleurs des fêtes de fin d'année, les malfaiteurs se fichaient bien des bonnes valeurs religieuses. Cependant, les Héros de l'émission ne posaient que très rarement des vacances, à la joie des civiles, et au grand dam des escrocs. Hélas depuis le terrible événement, l'audimat de l'émission diminuait de jour en jour, accablant la productrice qui ne savait plus comment remédier à la situation. Il est vrai que les plus perspicaces avaient rapidement remarqué la baisse de morale des Next au travers de leurs actions : le ton éloquent de Sky High n'existait plus, Origami Cyclone ne possédait plus cette fougue qui lui allait si bien, Dragon Kid se faisait discrète, les sarcasmes de Fire Emblem disparaissaient et Rock Bison ne donnait plus le meilleur de lui même.  
Néanmoins, l'attitude de Barnaby Brooks Jr. surprit considérablement la majorité des auditeurs. L'apercevoir si froid et muet face aux médias, qui le valorisaient tant ces dernières années, désorienta même les plus incrédules. En effet, aussitôt que la caméra zoomait sur son visage masqué, il ne prenait plus le temps d'adresser un petit geste séducteur à ses fans. Non, il préférait s'éclipser et s'adonner à des activités inconnues.  
En réalité, il ne supportait plus la foule d'hypocrites et le regard des lâches braquaient sur sa personne. Dorénavant, sa seule préoccupation se résumait à retrouver l'organisation et la détruire une bonne fois pour toutes !

Un après-midi, après une mission quelconque, le jeune homme décida de se rendre enfin chez Lina : une semaine s'était passée sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lui rendre visite, et le besoin d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux Next sadique se jouait de lui.  
Alors, sans prendre le temps de discuter avec ses collègues qui, de toute façon, ne l'attendaient plus pour cela, il enfourcha sa moto avec une boule au ventre, et se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée sur le papier.

\- Et bien, et bien. Barnaby chercherait à nous éviter ?, constata Nathan, en l'apercevant.  
\- Et Kotetsu qui est occupé chez la Second League..., renchérit Antonio.  
\- Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de rester seul, dit Ivan.  
\- C'est pas non plus facile pour lui..., défendit Keith.  
\- Ça ne l'est pour personne..., termina Dragon Kid, les yeux perdus sur un point invisible.

Elle n'avait pas tort.  
Malgré la détresse évidente de Barnaby, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas ressortis intacts de cette épreuve. Aux yeux de Pao-Lin, faire passer leur collègue avant soi s'apparentait à de la folie.  
Par la suite, les souvenirs désagréables de l'illusion dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière embrumèrent son esprit, lui offrant par la même occasion une douloureuse sensation de honte.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Ivan, soucieuse de connaître la vérité sur ses doutes, et paradoxalement s'inquiéta de la connaître... Si on lui avait montré la réalité ? Si tout cela s'avérait bel et bien réel ?  
Son estomac se noua sous la pression, et un autre problème s'infiltra dans ses réflexions : Blue Rose.  
Elle ne pouvait oublier l'image traumatisante de son corps nu et inanimé gisant sur le sol sale et froid des égouts. Sa peau luisante, agressée par des traces bleutés et rougeâtres, prouvait à elle seule les cruautés endurées, seule, dans cette pièce sombre et dégoûtante.  
A cet instant, « pourquoi ? » correspondit à l'unique question qui tambourina contre le crâne de l'adolescente. Blue Rose ne le méritait pas. Aucunement. Alors, pourquoi diable le Destin s'était acharné sur elle ?  
Heurtée, la jeune héroïne porta une main sur ses lèvres et ravala difficilement ses larmes.  
Jamais elle ne trouverait la réponse à son « pourquoi ? ».

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilàààà ! Ce chapitre présente deux nouveaux OCs que je vous conseille de surveiller, car ils tiendront un rôle assez "important" dans l'intrigue. Avez-vous des premières impressions à leur sujet ?  
J'espère que le retour de Lina ne vous parait pas un peu trop... "random" ? Si vous ne vous souvenez plus d'elle, je vous renvoie aux chapitres 7-8-9 :) Les événements prennent -encore- un nouveau tournant, selon moi. De ce fait, j'appréhende un peu votre réaction. Mais n'hésitez quand même pas à me laisser votre avis si vous le souhaitez !_  
_A bientôt !_


	22. Chap 21 : Requiem

**Disclaimer**** :** Hormis mes Ocs, les personnages et l'univers de Tiger&amp;Bunny appartiennent à Keiichi Satô, à Masakazu Katsura, et aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** L'irremplaçable Sayuri-Geisha (que je remercie toujours pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit) !

_Bonjour ! Nous voilà donc avec le chapitre 21 de "La triste mascarade". Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas eu de mal à rédiger ce chapitre tant il m'inspirait. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Requiem**

Au pied d'une immense bâtisse aux couleurs ternes reposait un Barnaby dubitatif. Confortablement bien enfoui dans son accoutrement, il balaya du regard les environs, craintif de se faire épier par un journaliste buté. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait de plus en plus comprimé par une mystérieuse impression de présence dans son dos, à l'image d'une proie sur le point d'être dévorée.  
Tendu, le blond se retourna vivement, glissa ses émeraudes de gauche à droite, puis de haut en bas.  
Personne. Juste un silence.  
Un souffle apaisé s'échappa de ses lèvres, et d'un pas plus assuré, il pénétra dans le bâtiment pour prendre l'ascenseur sur la gauche. Il jeta ensuite un œil sur la note de Lina, et appuya sur le bouton menant au quatrième étage.  
« _En espérant que ça ira..._ », pensa-t-il.  
Quand les grandes portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent, le Next hésita à les traverser.  
Et s'il faisait fausse route ? Si ce détour ne lui servait qu'à gaspiller son temps ? Il déglutit à cette suggestion, tout à coup paralysé par une sensation gênante. Puis, les éternelles questions survinrent en son esprit : jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour retrouver la trace d'Ouroboros ? Aussi infime soit l'indice ?  
De toute évidence, Lina l'attendait, et rebrousser chemin s'apparentait dorénavant à prendre lâchement la fuite. Barnaby prit alors une profonde inspiration, le cœur bondissant, et sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur immobile.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui me prend en ce moment ?_ », s'étonna-t-il de cette attitude défaitiste et tourmentée.  
Sans pour autant s'attarder sur son comportement, il longea un couloir à la tapisserie violette et aux formes géométrique noires, et s'arrêta devant une porte contenant le numéro similaire que sur sa note. Avant de frapper, le Héros profita de sa brève solitude pour vérifier, une énième fois, s'il se trouvait au bon endroit. De toute façon, il ne se trompait jamais. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il pour des choses aussi insignifiantes aujourd'hui ?  
Comme pour essayer de se changer les idées, il frappa trois fois son poing sur la porte, espérant qu'on lui ouvre au plus vite.

\- Voilà, j'arrive !, annonça la voix de Lina de l'autre côté.

« _Au moins, je suis dans le bon appartement._ », se rassura-t-il.  
Finalement, la porte s'entrouvrit pour y dévoiler Lina, tenant fermement un bébé d'environ deux mois dans ses bras.  
Sa fille.  
Blottie contre son cœur, l'enfant possédait un visage bien rond, dont le haut se cachait sous une impressionnante masse de cheveux noirs. Ses petits yeux, à moitié clos, s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils distinguèrent l'inconnu. Dans son regard, expressif et intense, brillait une lueur de curiosité face à ce drôle de personnage à lunettes. Par la suite, des syllabes s'échappèrent de sa bouche baveuse.  
Lui demandait-elle de se présenter ? D'expliquer sa venue ? Le saluait-elle ? L'incroyable langage codé des bambins restait un mystère pour les adultes, surtout pour Barnaby qui se contenta simplement de lui sourire. Toutefois, la petite fille ne se laissa pas prendre au piège, et conserva sa mine intriguée tout en le dévisageant profondément, comme prête à lire dans son âme.

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur Brooks Jr. ! Vous avez enfin trouvé du temps ?, s'émerveilla la mère.  
\- Bonjour madame. Oui, en effet... Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, répondit calmement le Next.  
\- A vrai dire, je pensais que vous aviez jeté mon papier depuis longtemps... Oh, mais entrez, entrez !

Sans se faire prier, Barnaby traversa le seuil et observa silencieusement les alentours. L'entrée donnait sur le salon, servant à la fois de salle à manger, et sur la gauche se trouvait une porte menant à la cuisine.

\- Installez-vous ! Je vais coucher Naomi en attendant.

Et sur cette annonce, Lina déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille, avant de disparaître derrière une porte située au fond de la pièce principale. Après une dernière analyse de la pièce, Barnaby prit place sur le canapé en cuir, et s'y enfonça si profondément qu'il crut être avalé vivant. Il se redressa légèrement, en mettant les mains dans les interstices entre les coussins.  
Au même moment, la voix fluette de Lina s'éleva dans les airs et transmit une douce berceuse aux paroles aimantes et apaisantes. A l'entente de cette comptine maternelle, le ventre du Héros se broya sous l'emprise de la mélancolie. Il se souvint alors de la dernière image de ses parents qui, au travers d'une illusion douce mais sournoise, s'étaient matérialisés devant lui pour tenter de l'emporter dans les ténèbres.

\- Désirez-vous un thé ?

Éjecté de ses pensées, Barnaby sursauta en remarquant la jeune mère face à lui. Il refusa gentiment sa demande, peu désireux de boire de l'eau chaude artificiellement aromatisée. La réponse négative fit hausser les épaules de la femme, et elle s'assit à ses côtés.  
Cet échange marqua un mutisme gênant qui irrita le Next. Cependant, Lina fut la première à briser le mur du silence.

\- Comment se porte Blue Rose... ?

Question dangereuse à poser. Non pas qu'elle l'ignorait, cependant, elle lui brûlait les lèvres. L'état de l'héroïne l'inquiétait énormément, surtout quand elle lisait les revues promettant de relater les nouvelles sur sa santé ; ces magasines mensongers ne donnaient que des versions différentes et toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Lire de telles calomnies et y croire se résumaient à pousser l'humiliation de Blue Rose à son paroxysme. Et pour Lina, il en était hors de question !  
Sauf qu'à présent, impossible pour elle de savoir si son héroïne préférée se portait bien ou non, et cela la frustrait excessivement. C'est pourquoi, elle ne ressentit aucune crainte lorsqu'elle interrogea Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
Qu'importe les réprimandes, les remarques et les cris, Lina souhaitait simplement connaître la vérité.

\- … Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas plus informé que vous, avoua le jeune homme.  
\- … P-Pardon ?  
\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle réside à l'hôpital des Héros, et refuse toute visite.  
\- Mais... Elle endure seule cette épreuve, alors ?!, s'inquiéta la mère.

Les ongles du Next s'enfoncèrent instinctivement dans la paume de sa main. La supposition de Lina sonnait comme une réprimande aux tons amers, et enferma davantage Barnaby dans l'impuissance et la culpabilité.  
Toutefois, malgré l'évidence, il souhaitait s'accrocher à une parcelle d'espoir. Une douteuse, mais indispensable parcelle d'espoir.

\- Le personnel s'occupe d'elle, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Certes... Mais ce n'est pas pareil... Ils ne connaissent que Blue Rose, pas la femme derrière le masque ! Ils ne pourront jamais lui apporter un véritable réconfort !, s'emporta Lina.

Un mot après l'autre, le suivant toujours plus douloureux que le précédent. Les paroles de la jeune femme renforçaient cette pénible sensation de honte dans le cœur du Héros.  
Voilà ce qui l'insupportait chez les spectateurs de l'émission : cette manie à donner des conseils et des leçons aux Next.

\- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi... ?, tenta Lina, en voyant l'étrange mine de son interlocuteur.  
\- Je ne peux rien faire, lâcha-t-il avec fatalité.  
\- C'est faux et vous le savez ! Pas un jour ne passe sans que vous ne sauviez des vies. Alors, si vous êtes là pour ces inconnus, vous pouvez être là pour Blue Rose, non ?  
\- Taisez-vous !

Ses émeraudes cinglants la fixèrent avec mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'une civile comme elle savait de lui ? Pourquoi se permettait-elle de lui faire la morale, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement ? Ses conseils mièvres et énervants n'avaient pas de sens, il ne s'agissait de que de tentatives futiles pour se rendre intéressant.  
Du moins, pour Barnaby.

\- Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?, murmura cruellement la mère.

Prête à riposter au moindre danger, Lina ne redoutait pas l'éventuelle colère du Next.  
Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle le dévisagea avec une intensité incroyable. Dès lors, ses pupilles perçantes révélèrent une expression déterminée et audacieuse. Et à l'image du guerrier en quête de vérité, plusieurs interrogations à l'intention de Barnaby se lurent dans son regard éloquent.  
« _Savez vous au moins ce que vous désirez réellement ?_ »  
« _Vous sentez-vous concerné pour vous énerver de la sorte ?_ »  
« _Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre dans ce cas ?_ »  
Stupéfait, le Next se mordit la langue dans l'intention vaine de le décontracter.

\- Réfléchissez bien à cela..., termina la mère.

Néanmoins, le blond ne montra aucun signe d'accord ou d'opposition à l'écoute de ce conseil, seuls ses yeux demeurèrent, perdus, sur un point imperceptible.

\- J'ai à mon tour une question, dit-il, après un moment de silence.  
\- Je vous écoute ?  
\- Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés au poste de police, monsieur Walter m'a certifié que votre mari était peut-être concerné...  
\- Oui. L'inspecteur Crowel me l'a aussi informé ce soir là, affirma Lina, en baissant tristement la tête. Mais tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous donner quelques explications.  
\- Je vous en prie.

Bien que tremblantes, les lèvres de Lina s'étirèrent un peu. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots. Pour commencer, elle expliqua l'étrange comportement de son époux, les cauchemars récurant qu'il subissait, et l'affreux sourire hypocrite qu'il offrait à la traditionnelle question « Tout va bien ? ». Elle enchaîna sur son attitude de plus en plus inquiétante, ses insomnies plus constantes, les somnifères qu'il ingurgitait sans précaution. Elle s'arrêta un instant, égarée dans le flux des souvenirs tortueux, et essaya péniblement d'empêcher les larmes de couler.  
Suite à une profonde inspiration, la jeune mère reprit. D'abord, elle croyait que son travail l'épuisait au vue des heures effectuées, cependant, même en vacances sa dépression persistait, et elle ne réussissait pas à lui extorquer la moindre information. Et un jour, la goutte déborda.  
En effet, après de longues minutes à expliquer son ressenti, Lina révéla enfin le dernier acte de cette histoire : l'énième cauchemar qui réveilla son amant, sa tentative futile de prendre une énième fois des cachets, l'intervention de Lina, et enfin le départ de son époux.

\- Si seulement j'avais su..., murmura-t-elle sombrement.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit Barnaby.  
\- Si, je suis fautive. J'aurais dû le suivre... Ou bien l'aider à trouver une solution...  
\- On vous aurait aussi attaqué. Et je doute fortement que votre mari l'aurait accepté.

Il appuya cette tentative de réconfort en portant sa main sur celle de la mère, serrant doucement son emprise dans l'espoir qu'elle croit en ses paroles.  
Son petit sourire en coin prouva qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance.

\- Et après l'arrivée de Blue Rose ?  
\- Ethan, mon époux, m'a finalement avoué qui il était. C'est-à-dire un Next.  
\- … Il vous l'avait caché ?  
\- Oui... Il craignait que je le repousse et le vois comme un monstre.

Le poing de la mère se comprima à cette révélation. Durant toutes ces années, Ethan s'était enfermé dans la crainte et le mutisme, sans même chercher à se défaire des chaînes de la dépression. Ne lui accordait-il pas assez de confiance pour partager ses peines et ses douleurs avec elle ? Certes, son passé n'était pas rose, il ne retenait de son enfance que la honte et le mépris, seulement Lina véhiculait-elle cette image ? Lui rappelait-elle sa génitrice ? Ressemblait-elle à cette folle ?  
Cette fois, les larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart, et glissèrent rapidement sur ses joues.  
Elle craquait.  
Bien que ce passé se trouvât loin derrière elle maintenant, se le remémorer s'avéra douloureux, à l'instar d'une blessure peinant à cicatriser.

\- Vous souhaitez rester seule ?, proposa Barnaby, mal à l'aise.  
\- Non, non, pardon..., rétorqua Lina en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

Préférant ne pas jouer les impatients, Barnaby attendit qu'elle retrouve son calme, et la laissa reprendre la conversation.

\- Bref... Après s'être confessé, il n'a pas vraiment su m'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, et il semblait émotionnellement affaibli. De ce fait, et avec son accord, j'ai demandé à l'hôpital le plus éloigné de la ville de le prendre en charge. Il ne supportait plus le vacarme et le stress de Sternbild, il souhaitait simplement être au calme. Cependant...  
\- « Cependant » ?  
\- Je voulais savoir. C'était plus fort que moi... Je souhaitais comprendre pourquoi, et surtout comment Ethan avait pu en arriver là. J'ai attendu, insisté pour qu'il m'en parle, pour qu'il ne répète pas les mêmes erreurs, et quand il s'est enfin décidé à m'expliquer... c'était le vide. Il ne se souvenait de rien. A part d'un homme, et quelques brides de ce qu'il avait enduré.

« _L'illusion ?_ », se questionna le Héros, de plus en plus subjugué par les explications de la jeune mère.

\- Vous a-t-il détaillé son expérience ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est plus très net de ce que j'ai compris... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a revécu un événement traumatisant de son passé. Je n'aime pas trop le questionner sur cette épreuve...  
\- C'est pourquoi vous avez embauché l'inspecteur Crowel ? conclut Barnaby.

Elle acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête, et continua :

\- J'ai contacté Dean début septembre. D'abord, il refusait continuellement mes demandes, alors j'insistais. Pas un jour ne passait sans que je n'appelle au moins trois fois à son bureau. Puis, j'ai perdu patience, et je me suis rendue au poste de police malgré mes huit mois de grossesse !

Elle ponctua son discours d'une moue à la fois fière et légèrement moqueuse, surprenant à l'occasion Barnaby qui demeurait sérieusement concentré jusque là. Ensuite, Lina marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle, à moitié amusée par cette situation.

\- Finalement en voyant mon gros ventre, _et en simulant un malaise_, il a fini par accepter ma requête !

Encore heureuse de son exploit, un petit gloussement s'évada de ses lèvres.  
« _Je rêve ou elle a parlé d'un malaise ?!_ » pensa le Héros, pas vraiment certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
Lina se racla la gorge quand elle distingua l'expression sidérée du jeune homme, se doutant qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. De ce fait, son visage reprit progressivement son sérieux, et elle enchaîna :

\- Maintenant, j'espère que nous coincerons ce dingue... Surtout s'il a un lien avec les bourreaux de Blue Rose.  
\- « Si » ? Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'ils étaient complices, déduit Barnaby.  
\- Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, quand même.  
\- Je sais, je sais. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre époux dans les plus brefs délais. Peut-être que j'en apprendrais plus.  
\- Ça tombe bien, je comptais lui rendre visite après la sieste de Naomi ! révéla la mère, qui se doutait bien que cette proposition arriverait tôt ou tard.

Sur ces mots, un sourire silencieux, mais sincère, se troqua entre eux.

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus !  
Caché depuis maintenant une bonne heure derrière l'un des murs de l'immeuble d'en face, Ascelin bouillonnait intérieurement. Quand Barnaby Brooks Jr. sortirait de ce bâtiment ?!  
Il souffla d'impatience, incapable d'entrer dans la bâtisse sans paraître louche. Si seulement il avait pensé à appréhender son arrivée ! Au lieu de cela, il s'était convaincu qu'il ferait mieux de rester discret, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, trop soucieux d'endurer un nouvel échec, et principalement le courroux de son supérieur qui n'acceptait, dorénavant, plus aucune erreur.  
Depuis le mois de novembre, Ascelin obéissait scrupuleusement à l'ordre donné par Aiden, pour se racheter de sa honteuse maladresse : suivre le jeune Héros incognito, et relever, dans un rapport détaillé, ses moindres faits et gestes.  
Cette mission, peu facile, nécessitait une concentration indéniable en plus d'une parfaite discrétion. Le moindre faux pas, une seule petite étourderie, et Ascelin pouvait dire adieu non seulement à sa vie, mais aussi à l'estime que portait Monsieur J. Howards à son égard.  
« _Non, quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec dignité !_ », se répétait-il en serrant les dents.  
Mis à part ses nombreux défauts, le marionnettiste se fichait bien des rumeurs circulant à son sujet. Qu'importe s'il véhiculait une mauvaise image au sein de l'organisation, si le dégoût se lisait sur la figure hautaine des membres les plus influents. Oui, qu'importe ! Le monde pouvait se retourner contre lui, l'écraser, l'humilier, le broyer, le torturer, il resterait indifférent à la douleur la plus insoutenable, tant qu'Aiden J. Howards lui accordait son entière confiance et son respect. A l'inverse d'Elizabeth, Ascelin connaissait la véritable facette de son chef. Cette raison le poussait donc à lutter à chaque instant contre sa conscience pour ne pas se laisser, à son tour, dévorer par le lion. De toute façon, malgré tout le respect qu'il portait à son aîné, la personnalité du cadet se révélait beaucoup plus sage et avisée que l'humaine crédule. De ce fait, une part de méfiance résidait en lui, prête à le protéger d'un éventuel danger.  
Même si les sentiments s'en mêlaient, jamais il ne se laisserait berner.  
Jamais.  
Car si Aiden le manipulait comme Lance, tous les compliments à l'égard d'Ascelin, qu'il considérait comme son plus loyal sujet, se transformeraient en mensonges cruels et exécrables.  
S'il se révélait aussi horrible avec lui, lui l'ami avant l'associé, alors cela signifierait qu'il l'abaissait au même rang que cette bécasse d'Elizabeth. Et cela, Ascelin se le refusait !  
Enfin, deux voix distinctes s'élevèrent dans les airs, révélant deux silhouettes adultes : celle d'une femme tenant contre elle un nourrisson, et celle d'un homme replié dans son grand manteau et son chapeau.  
Barnaby Brooks Jr !  
Guettant sa proie, le membre d'Ouroboros fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut l'épouse du Next qu'il avait tenté d'amadouer. Certes, il se doutait déjà de quelque chose en reconnaissant l'appartement, seulement, avec une naïveté aberrante, il crut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce du hasard.  
Préférant remettre ses réflexions à plus tard, le marionnettiste observa minutieusement Barnaby. Accompagné par la mère, il se dirigea vers une petite voiture bleue métallisée, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte arrière à la femme pour qu'elle puisse y installer son enfant. Par la suite, il s'installa sur le siège passager de devant, et attendit que son accompagnatrice démarre son véhicule.

\- Où vont-ils comme ça ?, s'énerva Ascelin.

Préférant rester sur ses gardes, il patienta quelques minutes avant de rejoindre sa voiture, et les suivit le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de route, ponctuée de conversations futiles, Lina et Barnaby quittèrent la zone urbaine pour arriver en pleine campagne. Dans ce secteur, ni l'air pollué de Sternbild, ni ses chemins artificiels ne subsistaient. A la place, seule l'odeur des plantes, de l'herbe humide et de la terre interpellaient les passagers, leur offrant avec cela, un magnifique paysage naturel. Les oiseaux de saison gazouillaient sur les branches nues des arbres, chantant les louanges du bonheur. Jusque dans ses couleurs, ce paisible endroit pâle contrastait assurément avec la ville obscure et ses nombreux dangers.  
Accoudé sur la porte, la tête posée contre son poing, Barnaby contempla silencieusement les environs en se perdant graduellement dans ses pensées. Parviendrait-il à en apprendre plus sur les bourreaux de sa collègue ? Ou bien finirait-il par n'enchaîner que les échecs ? Pour le moment, ces questions se révélaient inutiles, toutefois, les expulser de sa tête s'avérait plus compliqué. Il voulut interroger Lina, cependant, en la voyant aussi concentrée sur la route, il jugea préférable de la laisser tranquille et observa une nouvelle fois les alentours.  
Soudain, sa curiosité ressurgit au moment où ses yeux décelèrent, au loin, une petite tour au toit pointu.

\- Ah, le clocher ! s'exclama la femme. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture atteignit finalement un petit village campagnard. Une agréable ambiance de cordialité ressortait de son paysage rural : les enfants gambadaient gaiement non loin de chez eux, tandis que les hommes rangeaient leurs étalages du marché en remarquant l'heure presque tardive. Certaines femmes, habillées sobrement par rapport à leurs cousines citadines, aidaient leur conjoint à remballer leurs articles. Dans leur démarche s'accompagnait un hymne de courage qu'elles chantaient en chœur, procurant aux hommes la motivation de terminer leur tâche.

\- Ce village respire la tranquillité, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Lina.  
\- Ça donne l'impression que ce n'est qu'un bonheur éphémère, répliqua durement Barnaby.  
\- Vous dites cela parce que vous résidez à Sternbild. Ça vous a rendu pessimiste...  
\- « Pessimiste » ? Non, réaliste. Que ce soit dans la plus grande ville du pays, ou dans le plus petit village du monde, le danger se trouve partout.

La figure jusque là apaisée de Lina se recouvrit d'un voile de tristesse. Barnaby avait un franc parlé qui ne lui plaisait guère, elle qui, en bonne mère, endurait déjà bien des angoisses. Néanmoins, elle s'abstint de lui répondre, craignant d'amener la conversation à une dispute juvénile. A la place, elle continua sa route, emprunta quelques virages, et arriva au parking menant à l'hôpital du village.  
Les deux adultes quittèrent le véhicule, la mère prit Naomi dans ses bras, et elle passa l'entrée en compagnie du Héros à nouveau caché dans son manteau. Aux aguets, Ascelin, qui espionnait toujours discrètement sa proie, suivit d'un œil attentif l'avancée de cette dernière. Quand les portes de l'hôpital se refermèrent derrière elle, il sortit de sa voiture, referma son épais manteau gris sur lui, et pénétra à son tour dans la structure médicale.

\- Bonjour, nous voudrions rendre visite à monsieur Galveen Ethan, s'il vous plaît, annonça Lina à l'accueil.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Veuillez signer ce prospectus je vous prie, demanda la secrétaire, en lui tendant une feuille.

La femme attrapa le stylo qu'on lui offrit, et signa d'un geste vif le papier administratif après y avoir déposé la date et l'heure. De son côté, Barnaby demeurait muet, attendant qu'on le conduise à la chambre du patient. Ascelin, lui, observait furtivement les actions de celui qu'il considérait dorénavant comme sa prochaine victime.

\- Voilà !, s'exclama la mère. C'est la chambre numéro 12, il nous suffit de traverser ce couloir. Suivez-moi !

Sur cette proposition, le Héros acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la laissa prendre les devants. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent dans le corridor aux teintes nacrées, avertissant les patients de leur venue. Et alors que la marche de Barnaby se mêlait à celle de Lina, ce premier se stoppa subitement : la désagréable impression de se sentir épié paralysa une nouvelle fois sa conscience. Il se retourna brusquement, fixa les alentours en restant attentif au moindre détail, les yeux plissés, puis soupira d'énervement en ne remarquant personne de suspect.

\- Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Lina.  
\- … Oui pardon.

Sans même savoir que ses intuitions s'avéraient véridiques, le Next reprit sa route tandis qu'Ascelin passait la porte de sortie de l'hôpital. Étant donné que leur destination se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait les suivre plus facilement, sans se faire repérer. De ce fait, il lui suffisait simplement de découvrir la fenêtre de la bonne chambre, et ainsi continuer ses observations en toute discrétion.

\- Je vous laisse voir Ethan en premier, déclara la femme.  
\- Je risque d'être long, vous allez vous fatiguer avec la petite dans les bras.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! De toute façon, je doute qu'il accepte de se confier en ma présence... Alors allez-y !

Elle fit comprendre à Barnaby qu'il ne devait pas s'opposer à cette décision, et la moue renfrognée qu'elle lui adressa, clôtura l'échange. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, frappa à la porte, et entra. Dans la chambre, une douce brise caressa son cou, lui procurant un frisson. Sur sa gauche, les fins rideaux de soie immaculés de la fenêtre, grande ouverte, s'agitaient au rythme du vent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, l'interpella une voix.

Le Héros se tourna vers son interlocuteur, et retint un sursaut.  
Enfoui dans ses couvertures, et adossé contre un coussin, Ethan dévisagea, de ses yeux cernés, le nouvel arrivant. Physiquement parlant, le patient semblait affaibli ; ses cheveux en pétard, ses lèvres blêmes, et ses joues creuses le prouvaient facilement. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence dégradante, il luttait courageusement contre son état. En effet, une puissante aura de vie illuminait son regard bleuté, et ses élocutions s'évadaient avec aisance.  
Jugeant que le bon moment était venu, Barnaby ôta son chapeau et son caban. Il se dévoila alors entièrement au patient, qui refusa d'y croire, comme le signifiait son mutisme.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de cette soudaine arrivée, monsieur Galveen Ethan, articula le Next.  
\- Heu... Je... Mais..., balbutia le sujet, abasourdi.  
\- N'ayez pas peur. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Je souhaitais simplement vous poser quelques questions.  
\- D... Des questions ? Vous êtes avec l'inspecteur Crowel ?  
\- Plus ou moins.

A cette réponse, les sourcils d'Ethan se froncèrent.

\- Je lui ai déjà tout dit sur ce que je savais, c'est lui que vous devriez interroger !, braya-t-il.  
\- Je préfère passer par vous. Vous avez peut-être omis des détails en sa présence, osa le Héro.  
\- Je n'ai plus rien à expliquer... Rien...

En entendant le ton désespéré du patient, Barnaby comprit qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à raconter une nouvelle fois ses honteuses péripéties. Quoi de plus normal pour un homme ayant toujours refoulé ses blessures les plus secrètes. Qui plus est, même s'il savait que Barnaby Brooks Jr. représentait un Héros célèbre, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un simple inconnu à ses yeux. Ce dernier comprit aisément ce geste, cependant, il refusa de s'en montrer tolérant.

\- Vous mentez... Écoutez, je connais déjà le plus gros, mais je veux savoir les détails !  
\- Partez, tonna Ethan.  
\- Je refuse !

Dès lors, un duel de regards entre les deux Next débuta.  
Tandis que les pupilles azurées d'Ethan fixèrent avec mépris le Héros, Barnaby ne se laissa pas impressionner, et accentua son expression déterminée en plissant froidement ses émeraudes. Cet échange à la fois silencieux et dangereux dura cinq minutes. Cinq insignifiantes et longues minutes, qui impatientèrent progressivement le patient.

\- Ça ne doit pas être nouveau pour vous, mais il y a de cela un mois, Blue Rose s'est faite humiliée par des Next, souffla Barnaby entre ses dents. Il se peut que ses bourreaux aient un lien avec le vôtre.

Prêt à défendre son opinion, l'époux de Lina ouvrit à moitié les lèvres... puis les referma aussitôt en voyant les traits glacials de son interlocuteur. Une lueur intense, que lui seul parvint à déceler, brillait dans les pupilles de Barnaby depuis qu'il avait osé parler de l'héroïne. Ce regard profond et expressif recelait de tout : de la culpabilité, un désir obsessionnel de vengeance, l'inévitable colère... Oui, ce regard abritait les sentiments mêlés à la rage et au désespoir.  
Inconsciemment, Ethan s'imagina à sa place, Lina remplaçant Blue Rose. Et il se sentit immédiatement compatissant vis-à-vis du Héros. Se montrer hypocrite ne mènerait à rien, et il savait que s'il avait vraiment été dans son cas, ses réactions auraient été similaires à celles de son visiteur.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'« il » vous a dit avant de vous attaquer, déclara le blond.

La demande se transforma irrémédiablement en ordre. Barnaby ne cherchait plus à dissimuler son exaspération. Il détestait se montrer insistant, seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait une explication, un simple indice permettant de coincer Ouroboros et venger Blue Rose.  
En demandait-il trop ? Apparaissait-il trop exigeant envers Ethan ? Honnêtement, cela lui importait peu. Aussi infime et douloureux soit le témoignage, il se refusait de laisser passer cette chance, même si elle se révélait minime.  
Alors, le cœur haletant, il lança un regard plein de menaces au patient, espérant que ce geste l'incite à coopérer, et non à attaquer.

\- … Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il savait mon identité..., avoua enfin Ethan.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il connaissait mon nom et mon secret. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas encore révélé à Lina que j'étais un Next. De plus, il savait que ma femme attendait un enfant.

Ses saphirs s'attristèrent en se remémorant ses instants dérangeants, et s'égarèrent dans le vide. Barnaby baissa le regard et culpabilisa de sa propre dureté.

\- Et vous ne le connaissiez pas, vous ?, questionna ce dernier.  
\- Non.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? N'aviez-vous pas un ami de longue date que vous auriez oublié avec le temps ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, répliqua tristement le mari.

A l'instar d'un coup de tonnerre imprévisible, le cœur du Héros bondit violemment dans sa poitrine, en entendant cet aveu à l'intonation résignée. Par conséquent, Barnaby préféra se taire, et murmura un vague « désolé », qui imbiba la chambre d'un mutisme perturbant. Néanmoins, Ethan n'y prêta pas attention, perdu dans le flux des souvenirs méprisables. Quelque chose titillait son cerveau, jouait avec, le manipulait, comme si ce quelque chose cherchait à réapparaître plus clairement en sa mémoire. Il sentait que cette drôle d'impression révélerait une information primordiale.  
Alors il réfléchit. Il essaya de rejouer l'atroce scène dans sa tête, et malgré des brides de souvenirs encore imprécis, de nouvelles images apparurent au bout d'un long moment de réflexion.  
Les derniers mots de son tortionnaire.

\- « Nous t'aiderons à oublier, viens avec nous, rejoins notre base », répéta-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je crois qu'il m'a dit ça à un moment...

Finalement, peut-être que cette visite ne s'avérerait pas vaine.  
Les yeux grands ouverts, Barnaby entrouvrit la bouche mais n'adressa pour le moment aucune phrase au père de famille.  
Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Une base... ? Vous a t-il donné le nom ?, questionna-t-il enfin.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens plus..., murmura Ethan.  
\- Essayez de faire un effort ! Ce n'était pas « Ouroboros » par hasard ?

Espérant que ce nom ravive la dernière parcelle de souvenirs d'Ethan, le Héros se concentra sur l'attitude qu'il adopterait à l'entente de ce mot.  
Attendant nerveusement sa réponse, Barnaby ferma le poing, et sa respiration s'accéléra au même rythme que les battements de son cœur, croyant de toutes ses forces que la réponse du patient serait positive.

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne me dit rien...

A l'image de l'eau coulant des mains du rêveur trop naïf, les espoirs du Next lui glissèrent entre les doigts, sans crier gare.  
Retour à la case départ.  
Toutefois, têtu de nature, Barnaby s'accrocha obstinément au moindre fragment d'optimisme.

\- Si jamais la mémoire vous revient, je vous invite à me recontacter, conseilla-t-il, en offrant bout de papier contenant son numéro. Je vous fais confiance, gardez le pour vous.  
\- Je n'hésiterai pas ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je le mets à l'abri des regards ! promit le père.  
\- Je vous remercie, sourit Barnaby, avant de lui serrer la main. A bientôt j'espère !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le regard du blond s'attarda sur la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Vous voulez que je la ferme, tant que j'y suis ?, proposa-t-il.  
\- Ho non, merci. J'aime bien laisser la fenêtre ouverte le matin et en début de soirée, ça m'apaise...  
\- Vous allez attraper un rhume...  
\- Oh, ne commencez pas à parler comme les infirmières ! râla le malade.

Barnaby s'excusa poliment, et jugea bon de ne plus s'attarder.  
Il chercha Lina, un peu inquiet de ne plus la voir dans le couloir, et soupira en la remarquant non loin du distributeur. Sa fille, sans doute impatiente ou fatiguée de rester dans ses bras, gigotait vivement dans l'espoir que sa mère la lâche. Hélas, la femme ignora ses gestuelles, et d'une main de maître, saisit la canette qu'elle venait de payer.  
Calmement, le Next la rejoignit avant de lui expliquer brièvement l'entretien avec son époux. Lorsque Lina franchit la porte à son tour, Barnaby put entendre les joyeuses salutations qu'elle échangea avec son aimé, le poussant à se perdre dans ses pensées, l'angoisse au ventre.  
Quand Ethan retrouverait la mémoire ?

* * *

Assis à son bureau, les perles argentées d'Aiden s'égarèrent une énième fois sur l'enveloppe reçue en début de matinée. De la plus longue phrase à la plus insignifiante des virgules, il connaissait le contenu de la lettre par cœur, sans omettre le moindre petit détail. Un souffle irrité s'évada de sa bouche, et il se massa le crâne pour tenter de guérir sa migraine imprévue. Puis, par précaution, il se hâta de sortir une nouvelle fois la petite feuille de son enveloppe, et la relut avec la gorge nouée :

_« Monsieur J. Howards,_

_C'est avec regret que j'ose vous faire part de ma plus grande déception à votre égard. Votre plan ne semble pas avoir porté ses fruits, malgré tous les espoirs que je lui portais. Avec votre orgueil et votre trop grande confiance en vous, vous vous aventurez dans la forêt de la défaite. Désirez-vous donc suivre les traces de feu Maverick ? N'oubliez jamais que ce sont les vaniteux de son espèce qui font la honte d'Ouroboros !_

_De ce fait, je viendrai vous rendre une petite visite le quatorze de ce mois, en fin de matinée, pour m'entretenir avec vous et sur ces bêtises indignes de vous. J'espère que vous réfléchirez, d'ici là, à une nouvelle idée pour redresser votre réputation au sein de l'organisation. »_

La missive se terminait sur une menace déguisée.  
Pas de signature, ni même de formule de politesse, juste un avertissement cherchant à l'intimider.  
Lui, Aiden J. Howards.  
Humilié, il écrasa son poing sur la table, en hurlant des injures à l'encontre de son expéditeur : tout ce qu'il avait construit, bâti avec ardeur, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris dans le seul but de réussir là où les autres échouaient... Toutes ces choses se voyaient maintenant détruites, brûlées par les flammes du Destin. L'indignation le paralysait, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son plan s'avérait pourtant jusqu'ici parfait, il avait calculé dans les moindres détails ses chances de réussite, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Malheureusement, la fatalité s'en était mêlée, et il se retrouvait au point de départ avec des soucis en plus. Et aujourd'hui, son supérieur le réprimandait comme un adulte grondant un enfant peu sérieux.  
Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'Aiden demeurait son sujet le plus rusé et raisonnable ? Cherchait-il à le ridiculiser au travers de cette lettre pour évacuer sa propre faiblesse ?  
En tout cas, monsieur J. Howards s'en convainquit, bien trop fier pour accepter de telles critiques. Il n'était pas orgueilleux, juste bien décidé à réussir. Quoi de plus normal ?  
S'il existait une chose qu'Aiden haïssait, en plus des humains, c'était de se sentir menacé.  
Afin de se détendre un peu, il saisit sa théière et remplit sa tasse de sa boisson préférée. Toutefois, il dut se restreindre à la boire dans l'immédiat quand on frappa à sa porte. Après autorisation, Ascelin entra, et une mauvaise impression se joua d'Aiden en remarquant la mine déconfite de son sujet.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait, Ascelin ?, fulmina le supérieur.  
\- Rien Aiden ! J'ai suivi Barnaby comme tous les jours, et il s'est passé un sale truc !

Le chef se redressa sur sa chaise et fronça les sourcils, attendant que son cadet développe.

\- Il est remonté à une de mes victimes !  
\- … Quoi ? Il lui a dit quelque chose ?!  
\- Non, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire, heureusement. Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne la retrouvera pas tôt ou tard. Il a promis de recontacter Brooks Jr. si ça arrive !

Aiden se fit violence afin de contenir toute la colère en lui. S'énerver ne mènerait à rien, il refusait de se laisser dominer par ses émotions, à l'instar de ces humains faibles et idiots. Alors, il attrapa sa tasse, en avala une gorgée, et poussa un long soupir étrange avant de prendre la parole :

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?  
\- J'attendais ton avis là dessus, et puis, je ne pouvais pas l'éliminer de suite étant donné que sa femme lui rendait visite, indiqua Ascelin.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Trouve un moyen de le tuer sans te faire repérer, ordonna Aiden.

Ascelin ne répondit que par une inclinaison, et après un échange de regard entre lui et son aîné, il quitta le bureau sans un mot.  
Tasse à la main, monsieur Howards fixait un point invisible en se perdant dans ses pensées.  
« _Le quatorze... C'est après-demain_ », se dit-il, avant de boire la dernière goutte de son thé.

* * *

Dans la chambre numéro 12, aux alentours de neuf heures moins vingt du matin, un coup de feu retentit, alertant les patients des chambres voisines et les infirmières. En ouvrant ladite porte, elles remarquèrent, comme d'habitude, la fenêtre ouverte. L'air était incroyablement doux ce jour là, et le vent poussait doucement les rideaux blancs, à l'image des nuages purs et délicats du paradis.  
Malgré cette image apaisante, le cri d'une des soignantes résonna dans la pièce, et de son doigt tremblotant, elle désigna le corps ensanglanté d'Ethan gisant au sol.  
Ses yeux, d'un bleu céruléen, ne pétillaient plus de ce désir de vivre et d'exister. Éteints à jamais, ils paraissaient surpris, comme si leur dernière vision s'apparentait à un fantôme du passé refaisant surface. Comme si l'ultime parcelle de souvenir s'était rallumée, avant de s'étouffer brusquement dans les ténèbres. Sa bouche, entrouverte, accueillait le liquide rouge qui s'échappait lentement du trou entre ses sourcils haussés.  
En ce macabre jeudi treize décembre, une femme perdit son époux, et une fille, son père.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà... Oui, je ne suis pas très gentille avec mes OCs, car voici le deuxième qui perd la vie. A vrai dire, j'appréhende vos réactions là dessus. Certes Ethan n'était pas non plus un personnage récurent, mais j'ai déjà traumatisé ma bêta lors de la correction xD Et puis ce n'est pas une mort gratuite : elle sert d'élément déclencheur pour quelque chose. Vous verrez par vous même dans quelques chapitres :)_  
_Je vous donne rendez-vous le 28 pour la suite !_ _A bientôt._


	23. Chap 22 : Adieux

**Disclaimer** : Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sayuri-Geisha, comme d'hab :)

**Kerô** **:** _Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que le passage avec Lina, concernant l'histoire du "malaise" t'a amusé ! A la rédaction de ce passage, j'avais aussi la scène en tête ! xD Et je suis tout aussi heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies Lina ! En effet, elle ne mâche pas ses mots, et elle a bien raison ;). Pour ce qui en est de Barnaby, je peux comprendre qu'il soit agaçant, mais il va évoluer ! _  
_Par contre je n'ai pas trop bien compris ta dernière phrase. Plus que la mort d'Ethan, c'est la phrase finale qui t'as attristé c'est ça ? En fait, tu es surtout triste pour Lina et Naomi?_

**Sayuri**_**-**_**Geisha** _: Je pense que si Barnaby voyait qu'on le suivait, l'histoire serait déjà terminée xD Il est vrai que les enchaînements sont plutôt rapides concernant le "retour" du jeune couple. Je dois avouer que dans mon plan, je ne comptais pas leur dédier plus de chapitres que ça. En fait je voulais chercher à "perturber", à "surprendre". Un meurtre c'est censé nous prendre par surprise, même si ça donne à l'histoire une impression de rapidité. Concernant Ethan, je ne voulais pas lui donner un énorme background, parce que ça aurait rallongé l'histoire qui est déjà bien longue en soit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire XD. Barnaby n'est pas doué en effet, mais Ascelin est assez professionnel (il doit quand même se racheter auprès de "son" Aiden hinhin) du coup il passe inaperçue le saligaud ! xD. _  
_Merci pour tes review, et surtout pour tout le travail que tu fournis en tant que bêta reader, tu es géniale ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre XXII : Adieux**

Lina fixa le drap recouvrant le corps inanimé de son mari, incapable de prononcer un mot.  
Une heure auparavant, la sonnerie du téléphone l'avait réveillé pour lui annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle, sans lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer, à l'image d'une traînée de poudre prenant feu afin d'enflammer son bien le plus précieux. Au départ, elle se croyait victime d'une mauvaise blague, d'une malencontreuse erreur de numéro, cependant, la voix de l'inspecteur Crowel l'incita à éjecter les pensées refoulées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ni même une blague : Ethan avait quitté ce monde.  
Tremblantes, ses billes sombres se figèrent sur le cadavre caché de son époux.  
Elle refusait d'y croire ! Pourtant, malgré ses efforts à fuir l'évidence, la réalité la rattrapait. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Comme ça, sans crier gare, sans même un « adieu » ou une dernière étreinte. Jamais plus elle ne se perdrait dans ses grands yeux bleus, dont l'expression mêlait à la fois dureté et tendresse. Elle n'entendrait plus sa voix grave, révélant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et elle ne verrait plus son sourire, certes souvent hypocrite, mais si touchant. Non, dorénavant, la page du plus beau chapitre de sa vie s'arrachait violemment, emportant avec elle le prologue de l'existence de Naomi.  
D'un pas affaibli, la veuve s'avança vers le drap nacré en murmurant des mots inaudibles. Désormais, son mari embrasserait l'éternité, endormi sous ce bout de tissu aux tons purs, à l'instar d'un avant goût du paradis lui ouvrant ses portes.  
Le paradis...  
Cette idée anéantit Lina, encore trop faible pour accepter ce départ injustifié. Ses lèvres chevrotantes prononcèrent doucement le prénom du défunt, et, épuisée, elle tomba à genoux en laissant la tristesse la dominer.

\- Tout est de ma faute... !

Bien qu'étouffés par les sanglots, ces mots restèrent distincts. Sa main droite s'accrocha désespérément au drap, serrant fermement son emprise dans l'espoir vain que cet acte réveil son aimé. Tandis que les ronces de la déprime la paralysaient dans un carcan de douleur, ses larmes s'éclatèrent, dans un bruit sourd, sur le carrelage glacé de l'hôpital.

\- Je t'en supplie Ethan... ! Réveille-toi... Notre fille a besoin de toi... J'AI besoin de toi..., répétait-elle, en posant son autre main sur celle du concerné.

Adossé depuis tout ce temps contre le mur de la chambre, Walter s'approcha discrètement de la femme avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Mal à l'aise, l'associé de Dean se ressaisit, et porta sa main sur l'épaule de Lina dans le but de la rassurer.

\- Madame Lina..., je crois qu'il serait préférable pour vous de prendre un peu l'air, conseilla Walter.  
\- Ethan... Oh Ethan..., murmura Lina.

Elle ne prêta guère attention au jeune homme, préférant s'enfermer sur l'horrible vision que le Destin lui imposait. Par la suite, elle releva lentement son visage rougi par les larmes pour observer une énième fois le corps dissimulé sous le tissu blanc.

\- Voilà donc ma punition pour t'avoir envoyé ici ? Ethan... Ethan ! Ne nous abandonne pas !, suffoqua-t-elle.  
\- Madame Lina ! Calmez-vous !, s'emporta Walter avant de lui prendre la main.  
\- S'il y a un Dieu en ce monde, je vous en conjure, ramenez-le !

Walter la tira alors vivement vers la sortie, et elle remarqua enfin sa présence. Toutefois, en voyant qu'elle s'éloignait progressivement de son aimé, elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put et se débattit violemment.

\- LACHEZ-MOI !, s'époumona-t-elle.

Malgré les coups de pieds qui s'acharnaient sur ses tibias, le jeune homme ignora les ordres de sa cliente, et l'obligea à quitter la chambre.

\- Vous pourrez y retourner quand vous serez calmée !, pesta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, le collègue eut raison de la jeune femme et l'amena de force dans les jardins de la structure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'inspecteur répondant au nom de Dean Crowel s'était permis de s'installer dans le bureau du personnel, afin de s'entretenir avec Barnaby Brooks Jr., lui aussi informé de l'incident. Ce dernier se faisait difficilement violence pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le dominer. Les dents et les poings serrés, il fixait Dean sans vraiment le remarquer, trop occupé à se battre contre des pensées négatives et inutiles.  
Quelqu'un avait assassiné Ethan, au détour d'une matinée qui s'annonçait pourtant calme et sereine. Face à cette horreur, le Héros ne réussit à retenir l'ascension de la culpabilité assaillir son cœur. En effet, il avait continué de mener sa petite enquête personnelle alors qu'il se sentait épié depuis des jours. Au lieu de s'y attarder, il s'était persuadé que cette sensation oppressante ne provenait que de son imagination, au pire d'un journaliste assoiffé d'infos.  
Intuition stupide.  
Cette suite d'événements le poussait donc à penser autrement : et si un de ses ennemis cherchait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?  
Lorsque Barnaby se jura de retrouver les membres d'Ouroboros, dans le but de venger Blue Rose, il ne se doutait pas que cette enquête aux désirs égoïstes conduirait un Next dans les bras de la Faucheuse.  
Quel idiot.  
De plus, l'ultime pièce du puzzle s'était déchirée définitivement entre ses mains pour le ramener narquoisement à la case départ.  
Frustré, le Next siffla entre ses dents inconsciemment, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, et jeta un œil à Dean qui s'assit derrière le bureau.

\- Installez-vous, proposa l'inspecteur.  
\- Rester debout me convient, rétorqua froidement Barnaby.  
\- … Comme vous voudrez, mais prenez un ton moins agressif s'il-vous-plaît. Cette nouvelle nous affecte tous ici, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le Héros détourna la tête en entendant le ton calme, mais sévère du quarantenaire. Monsieur Crowel l'observa en silence, attendant qu'il regagne un peu son calme, puis reprit la parole :

\- Vous lui avez rendu visite hier soir, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui... Malgré son amnésie, il semblait savoir quelque chose et m'a promis de me recontacter, dévoila Barnaby.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Je pense que nous étions épiés à ce moment là...  
\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, avoua Dean.

Cette phrase heurta Barnaby, qui cherchait involontairement à se dissuader de l'idée. Pourtant, l'hypothèse affirmée par l'inspecteur s'avérait plus véridique que jamais. Le Next maudit son ignorance, évitant le regard attristé de Crowel.  
Comment pouvait-il encore porter le titre de « Héros » après tous ces funestes événements dont il était en parti fautif ? Pourquoi ses fans se permettaient encore de croire en lui dans de telles circonstances ? Depuis quelques temps, l'estime si grande qu'il se portait, diminuait considérablement au point de le pousser à se sentir coupable pour un rien.  
Il n'était plus un Héros, juste un Next incapable.  
Soudain, alors qu'il ouvrit son esprit à la déprime, la voix de l'inspecteur le ramena sur terre :

\- Ah, et j'ai du nouveau.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Peu après les événements de novembre, mon équipe et moi avons fouillé les égouts dans le but de trouver des indices. Après plusieurs recherches, Walter a récupéré des mèches de cheveux que nous avons analysées.  
\- C'est gentil de me prévenir maintenant, souffla Barnaby d'un ton sec.  
\- Désolé, mais j'estime qu'il vaut mieux attendre les résultats avant d'avouer certaines choses, expliqua Dean, en jetant un regard sévère au jeune homme.  
\- Et vous en avez ?  
\- Oui et... non.

Derrière leurs vitrines rectangulaires, les yeux de Barnaby se plissèrent en écoutant les propos inattendus de son aîné. Toutefois, sa dernière réponse le força à rester sur ses gardes et de ne surtout pas s'emballer. Il remarqua l'expression égarée de l'inspecteur, perdu sur un objet quelconque reposant sur le bureau, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'un silence glacial s'installait entre eux.

\- Expliquez-moi au lieu de rester muet ! ordonna le Héros, agacé.  
\- Pardon. Le laboratoire m'a contacté hier pour me faire part des résultats des tests ADN, commença le quarantenaire.

Il s'arrêta un instant, encore interloqué par les révélations qu'il avait entendues. Néanmoins, la figure agressive de Barnaby le poussa à continuer :

\- Elizabeth Lance, Joshua Hopkins, et Nel Casi. Voilà les propriétaires de ces dites mèches.

A cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en Barnaby. Sauf qu'il ne sut affirmer s'il s'agissait de son impatience ou tout simplement de sa frustration. A l'image d'un trio de puissantes cloches d'une cathédrale abandonnée, les trois noms tambourinèrent violemment contre son crâne. Il connaissait enfin l'identité des bourreaux de sa collègue, ou du moins une bonne partie. Son cœur s'allégea, une part de rancune s'en alla, et son visage s'adoucit légèrement, heureux de se dire que Karina serait bientôt vengée.

\- Néanmoins..., reprit Dean. Deux des trois suspects ne pourront être interrogés.

La phrase de trop. Celle qui arracha de force le léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres du Next.

\- Pardon ?, souffla-t-il. Et pourquoi ça ?!  
\- C'est impossible...  
\- Et pourquoi ça le serait ?! Vous travaillez au nom de la justice, comment osez vous parler d'impossibilités ?! brailla Barnaby, excédé.  
\- Parce que Joshua Hopkins et Nel Casi sont morts depuis maintenant cinq ans !, tonna méchamment monsieur Crowel.

A la suite de cette révélation, un sursaut s'empara du corps de Barnaby. Il aurait préféré que l'inspecteur lui annonce qu'ils cavalaient simplement dans le pays, voire qu'ils demeuraient introuvables pour le moment. Au moins, l'espoir ne s'éteindrait pas d'un coup, et la lueur continuerait de crépiter de toutes ses forces.  
Hélas, non. Selon le quarantenaire, ces deux là n'existaient plus en ce monde depuis cinq ans.  
Cinq ans.  
Ces hypothèses ne tenaient pas la route aux yeux de Barnaby. Pour lui, ce duo vivait toujours au-delà de la rumeur, jouissant d'elle pour commettre des actes impardonnables. Cependant, le doute se joua de lui quand il vit la mine tourmentée de son aîné. Croyait-il en ces sornettes ?

\- Je suppose que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ?, marmonna Dean.  
\- C'est évident. Ils ont fait croire leur mort pour repartir à zéro, confirma le Héros.  
\- Les retrouver ne sera pas une chose aisée.  
\- Nous y arriverons.  
\- « Nous » ?

Sous le regard interrogatif du Next, l'inspecteur Crowel quitta sa chaise avant de s'avancer vers lui. Au moment où seuls quelques centimètres les séparèrent l'un de l'autre, l'homme âgé dévisagea Barnaby de son expression autoritaire. La bouche pincée, les sourcils froncés, la carrure droite comme un « I », il s'apparentait au vétéran d'une guerre perdue. Silencieux, il agrippa l'épaule du blond, et serra brusquement son emprise de sa main tremblotante. Dans ses yeux verts se reflétait un sentiment obscur. Un mélange indéfinissable de tristesse et de colère, de haine et de douceur, mais aussi une pointe de bienveillance.

\- Il n'y aura pas de « nous », Barnaby Brooks Jr., dit-il. Voyez où vos désirs de vengeance vous mènent. Si vous êtes bel et bien observé, d'autres innocents finiront comme Ethan.

Le concerné tenta d'émettre son avis sur la chose, néanmoins, la mention des innocents l'obligea à se taire. Heurté par ce commentaire malheureusement véridique, et impuissant, il se mordit les lèvres et peina à rendre les armes. Se battre pour une cause personnelle demandait énormément de sacrifices, or, il se refusait d'agir pour de telles infamies. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui, son égocentrisme avait déjà fait une victime, répéter les mêmes erreurs s'avérerait beaucoup trop ignoble de sa part, même pour Blue Rose.

\- Promettez-moi de me tenir au courant, se résigna-t-il.  
\- Je vous le promets.

* * *

Tenu à l'écart des atrocités de la ville, le manoir d'Itsuki Shirow s'enveloppait d'une agréable atmosphère féerique. Les arbres pointaient de leurs branches étirées et dégarnies l'immense bâtisse de pierres aux teintes pâles, invitant les visiteurs les plus courageux à s'y aventurer. Les fleurs d'hiver, telle que les hellébores et les pensées, garnissaient le jardin de la propriété en formant un petit chemin fleurit jusqu'à l'étang se tenant au centre. Sous l'eau gelée de ce dernier nageaient gaiement plusieurs poissons insensibles au froid. Avec son ambiance singulière, l'endroit s'apparentait à une illustration provenant d'un livre de contes de Noël. Pourtant, l'extérieur contrastait lugubrement avec l'intérieur. Certes, le manoir recelait de grandes pièces magnifiques, mais son ambiance se voulait plus sérieuse et ancienne : les meubles lustrés, les rideaux de satin, la majestueuse cheminée dans le salon ainsi que les trophées de chasse, révélaient la véritable nature de leur propriétaire.  
Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lian-Hua contemplait silencieusement le paysage hivernal qu'elle trouvait séduisant. Songeuse, elle ferma ses yeux bridés et se remémora la soirée du 5 octobre. Revoir Aiden l'avait à la fois enchanté et ennuyé, car elle comprit que sa venue n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout lorsqu'Itsuki l'avait convié à le suivre dans sa chambre. Elle ne supportait plus ces soirées artificielles que son supérieur donnait tous les mois, surtout quand Aiden y invitait une jeune femme innocente.  
Par ailleurs, que devenaient-ils ? Depuis deux mois, elle ne recevait plus de nouvelle de son collègue, ni d'Ascelin. Etaient-ils à ce point encombrés par leur mission ?  
L'asiatique étouffa un petit ricanement en saisissant l'inquiétude qu'elle leur portait.

\- Lian-Hua ! s'écria une voix familière.

L'interpellée roula les yeux en reconnaissant le ton hautain de Shirow, son supérieur. Sans cesse sollicitée par cet homme qui la retenait prisonnière depuis toujours, la jeune femme supportait de moins en moins le son de sa voix. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix : quand monsieur Shirow l'appelait, Lian-Hua devait le rejoindre dans l'immédiat.  
Alors, agacée, elle marmonna des injures qu'elle seule put entendre, et quitta la pièce en s'étirant. Au faible son qu'émettait l'élocution d'Itsuki, elle sut sans mal qu'il se trouvait à la salle à manger.

\- Oui monsieur ?  
\- Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne cesse de t'appeler !, grommela-t-il.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas entendu. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me chercher dans ma chambre la prochaine fois, sourit Lian-Hua de manière perfide.

Elle savait qu'une telle pique se révélerait dangereuse. Pourtant, elle peina à cacher la fierté illuminant son petit visage moqueur. Plus particulièrement quand Shirow la fixa d'un air blasé. Néanmoins, il ne répondit que par un soupir affligé, et lui fit signe de s'installer à table, où l'attendait un repas consistant.  
Une succession de plats reposaient sur la grande table de bois, dont certains étaient aisément identifiables, tels que du rôti de bœuf, du mouton, ou du magret, servis sur des feuilles de salades, cuits dans des pommes au four, ou encore garnis de cerises à l'eau de vie. D'autres plats se révélaient plus énigmatiques avec leurs viandes noires camouflées dans des sauces épicées. Comme Shirow aimait jouer sur les détails, le rouge et le noir recouvraient l'immensité de la table, aux couleurs de l'organisation.  
Au début, Lian-Hua se demanda pourquoi il ordonnait au cuisinier de préparer autant de choses pour si peu de personnes, puis abandonna toute question logique au fil du temps. Son supérieur appréciait simplement l'extravagance de temps à autre, quitte à gaspiller. Rien de plus.  
Sous l'œil attentif d'Itsuki, la jeune femme se servit un peu de canard et des pommes de terre, et attendit qu'il lui accorde la permission de manger. Bien que cette attitude l'insupportât, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bon appétit, énonça l'homme.  
\- Merci, vous aussi.

Sur ces formules de politesse, les couverts tintèrent la porcelaine des assiettes et s'entrechoquèrent pour couper la viande tendre et fondante. Lian-Hua avala un bout de canard, et rechigna intérieurement de dégoût en voyant son supérieur manger si goulûment. Un filet rouge glissa sur le coin de sa bouche, coula sur son menton, puis s'écrasa sur la nappe de dentelle, écœurant l'asiatique.  
_« Il ne cesse de me dire de me conduire correctement, mais n'écoute même pas ses propres conseils ! », _pensa_-_t_-_elle, avant de boire une gorgée de vin_._

\- Lian-Hua.  
\- O-Oui ? bégaya l'appelée, croyant qu'elle venait de penser à haute voix.  
\- Demain, nous rendrons visite à Aiden et Ascelin.

Prise au dépourvu, l'asiatique manqua de s'étouffer. Annoncer ce genre de choses, et de manière si solennelle, ne révélait rien de bénéfique pour les concernés. Toutefois, aux vues des derniers événements, Lian-Hua s'attendait à cette initiative.

\- C'est à propos de leur échec ?, osa-t-elle.  
\- Ces insouciants..., pesta l'homme. Et dire que je faisais confiance à Aiden !  
\- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? Malgré ses grands airs, Aiden J. Howards est encore bien jeune pour porter sur ses épaules d'aussi grandes responsabilités. Vous devriez garder l'estime que vous lui portez.

Sous le regard hargneux de son supérieur, la femme conserva une attitude calme et distinguée. Elle ignora les grognements inaudibles de son supérieur, préférant essuyer le coin de ses lèvres pourpres. Il la dévisagea de ses yeux bleus, d'une expression agacée.  
Itsuki Shirow détestait les leçons de morale de Lian-Hua, surtout lorsqu'elle se permettait de défendre les coupables.

\- Décidément, en trente années d'existence, tu restes une petite sotte ! siffla-t-il.

Cette insulte fit réagir l'asiatique, et ses longs doigts resserrèrent vivement le verre de vin désormais vide. Seulement, elle jugea bon de ne pas se laisser emporter face à lui. Alors, d'un mouvement délicat, elle reposa son verre, plongea son regard de jais dans celui de l'homme, et attendit qu'il développe.

\- Même gamine, tu aimais prendre la défense des autres, non ?  
\- … Et alors ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.  
\- Oui, enfin, quand on voit où ton entêtement t'a mené.., ricana Itsuki.  
\- Taisez-vous !  
\- Oh ? J'ai touché le point faible ?

Excédée par ces remarques blessantes, Lian-Hua mit fin à cette conversation en quittant la table d'un pas pressé. Itsuki ne répondit que par un sourire narquois, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il savait que le passé n'était pas un sujet qui enchantait l'asiatique, elle qui refusait de s'y accrocher et de ressasser les erreurs d'antan.  
D'un geste nonchalant, il se tourna vers la fenêtre du salon, où glissaient les perles d'eau éphémères, tandis que d'autres s'écrasaient sur le sol du jardin. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées, nostalgique.

De son côté, Lian-Hua se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre. Malgré la douleur provoquée par ces pics, cette dernière ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces propos. En effet, à cette époque, elle ne représentait qu'une enfant optimiste et désireuse de vivre en toute liberté, dans un monde où la tolérance ne se résumait pas à une vulgaire chimère. Quoi de plus normal pour une jeune fille d'espérer le meilleur, tout en se certifiant intérieurement que le monde réel ne se voulait pas forcément mauvais.  
« Rêver » et « espérer », deux mots qui définissaient parfaitement la Lian-Hua d'antan. Malheureusement, ces deux verbes fantasmagoriques s'effacèrent de son esprit la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire.  
Ce jour terrible où elle perdit à jamais sa tendre liberté.  
Sentant la boule au ventre remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, nouée par un désagréable sentiment de frustration, la femme retourna près de sa fenêtre, puis se perdit dans le flux de ses souvenirs. A quel moment les engrenages de son Destin s'étaient enclenchés ? A sa naissance ? Dès l'apparition de son pouvoir ? Quand elle décela une étincelle de haine dans le regard de sa mère, l'année de ses cinq ans ? Résignée, ces questions futiles ne trouveraient jamais de réponse, Lian-Hua le savait. Et à présent, sa seule préoccupation se résuma à comprendre la cause de cette pitoyable existence.  
« Pourquoi moi ? », se répétait-elle dans ses rares instants de faiblesse.  
Torturée par de violentes réflexions, ses paupières se baissèrent au moment où elle reconnut le prélude de la pluie. Plusieurs gouttes s'éclatèrent sur la vitre, accordant à la femme un peu de répit qu'elle accepta volontiers. Comme pour prononcer un mot imperceptible, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent à moitié, évadant un peu d'air chaud contre les carreaux, pour ensuite emporter, dans un murmure, l'étrange phrase qu'elle s'adressa.  
Lian-Hua adorait la pluie.  
De sa symphonie mélancolique, celle-ci semblait nettoyer le monde des pêchés des hommes, humains comme Next. De plus, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait désemparée, elle savait inconsciemment qu'une petite averse s'abattrait au dessus d'elle, à l'image du ciel compatissant à sa douleur, prêt à pleurer à sa place.  
Vaguement apaisée, Lian-Hua s'assoupit contre la vitre, bercée par la mélodie de la pluie.

Ainsi, ce fut au détour d'une soirée pluvieuse, que quatre personnes se remémorèrent ces dernières années.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** **:** _Je me doute que depuis tout ce temps, vous avez du oublier Lian-Hua et Shirow. A vrai dire, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment les ramener au récit un peu plus tôt. Et je pense que ce chapitre était la meilleure occasion pour le faire : Shirow est relié à Aiden et à Ouroboros (pourquoi? ça vous le saurez aux prochains chapitres ! ^^) de ce fait, l'échec d'Aiden pousse Shirow à "revenir" vers lui (il est l'expéditeur de la lettre qu'il a reçu dans le chapitre précédent... et dans le prologue, aussi !). Pour vous remettre dans le bain et vous rafraichir un peu la mémoire avec ces deux personnages, je vous renvoie au chapitre 11 :).  
Attendez vous à des flash-back dans les prochains chapitres. Des flash-Back qui lèveront le voile sur le passé de certain de mes OCs. Il leur faut bien un background après tout !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis si le coeur vous en dit ! En attendant, je vous dis "à dans deux semaines" ! :)_


	24. Chap 23 : La marche d'Ouroboros-partie 1

**Disclaimer**** : **Hormis mes OCs, les personnages propres à l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent aux studios Sunrise, Keichi Satô, et Masakazu Katsura  
**Bêta-Lectrice**** :** Ma siamoise d'amour :3

_Hello la compagnie ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Pour ma part, je suis exténuée mais je compte bien profiter du week-end pour me reposer un peu :). _  
_Voici venir le chapitre 23 de "La triste mascarade". Un chapitre que j'ai du couper en deux à cause de sa longueur conséquente. J'espère que vous aimez les flash-back, parce que vous allez être servi. En effet, ces chapitres vont lever le voile sur le passé de certain de mes OCs, même si je me doute que vous préfériez voir les Héros. Cependant, je pense que mes personnages ont besoin d'un background si je ne veux pas faire d'eux des enveloppes vides, bon qu'à ne faire avancer le scénario. _  
_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII : La Marche d'Ouroboros - _partie 1_**

_\- Quel est son nom ?_

_Du haut de ses cinq ans, la petite Lian-Hua observait minutieusement l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce recelant des petites bibliothèques contre les murs, avec, en son centre, un bureau gigantesque pour une enfant de son âge. Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient doucement sur les fenêtres situées derrière la grande table centrale, offrant à la salle une ambiance particulière. De ses grands yeux interloqués, la petite fille put déceler pas mal d'objets étranges sur les étagères, tels que des bibelots représentant des créatures imaginaires, ou bien encore des gravures de serpents se mordant la queue._

_\- Lian-Hua, elle s'appelle Lian-Hua._

_La femme qui venait de la présenter n'était autre que sa mère, une femme banale aux cheveux tirés en arrière, dont la seule ressemblance avec sa fille se résumait à ses yeux bridés. Abordant un tailleur qui moulait ses formes inexistantes, elle ressemblait à un cadavre cherchant vengeance. Son visage aplati aux joues creuses ne l'embellissait guère, surtout avec l'expression désespérée qu'il affichait._

_\- Lian-Hua ? « Fleur de Lotus » ? C'est un bien joli nom, complimenta l'inconnu. Et pourquoi nous l'amener ?_  
_\- Je... Je ne me sens plus le courage de l'éduquer..., hésita la génitrice, sans oser regarder sa progéniture._  
_\- Une raison particulière à cela ?_

_La femme resta muette plusieurs secondes avant de se lancer :_

_\- C'est une Next._

_« Une Next »._  
_L'enfant ne comptait plus les fois où cette caractérisation était sortie de la bouche de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, ni même pourquoi elle se montrait si dure avec elle depuis la première prononciation de ce mot. Néanmoins, elle saisit que quelque chose de dangereux envenimait lentement son existence, et que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareil._

_\- Cela vous fait peur à ce point ?, demanda sérieusement l'étrange personnage._  
_\- C'est avant tout douloureux..._

_Égarée dans ses souvenirs, la femme s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larmes devant l'inconnu._

_\- Avant qu'il ne m'abandonne, mon copain était un Next..., confessa-t-elle, sous le regard surpris de Lian-Hua._  
_\- Je vois... Et vous faites un renvoi d'image de votre amant sur votre propre fille._  
_\- Ils ont exactement le même pouvoir, siffla-t-elle, avec une once de dégoût dans la voix. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! C'est un don accordé aux lâches !_

_La petite fille sursauta. Les phrases de sa génitrice s'avérèrent aussi douloureuses que la plus violente des gifles. Évidemment, de telles réflexions la vexèrent et elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds. Peu après, une larme s'écrasa sur le sol, mais personne n'en tint compte._

_\- Quel est-il ?_  
_\- Invisibilité._  
_\- Je vois... Et bien, madame, je peux volontiers la prendre sous mon aile. Je ne peux la laisser à votre garde si c'est pour vous voir déprimer et manquer son éducation. Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera le bonheur au sein de notre orphelinat._

_Voilà comment cet entretien funeste se termina. La femme signa les prospectus adéquats, remercia l'homme, et quitta le bureau sans même adresser un « au revoir » à l'enfant. Toutefois, une faible petite emprise la retint : Lian-Hua s'était agrippée à elle, et l'observait de ses petits yeux embués de larmes, cherchant à comprendre l'initiative de sa mère._

_\- Maman ! Maman ! Si c'est parce que j'ai été méchante, alors je te promets d'être gentille ! Ne m'abandonne pas maman !, implora-t-elle._  
_\- Lâche-moi, tonna-t-elle sèchement, avant de la pousser. Comment oses-tu jouer avec mes sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que je disais... Pas un pour rattraper l'autre..._

_Sa dernière élocution paraissait fataliste, hélas, elle ne comptait pas revenir en arrière._  
_Un ultime coup d'œil s'échangea entre la mère et la fille. Enfin la première franchit la porte, et abandonna définitivement la seconde à son propre sort._  
_Dès lors, Lian-Hua n'eut plus de mère. Son somptueux titre de « petite fille » venait de lui être arraché contre celui « d'orpheline »._  
_Pleurer ne servirait à rien, pas même à apaiser sa douleur. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts à les retenir, les larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart de son regard accablé. Qu'adviendrait-il de ses rêves d'enfant innocent ? Comment vivre face à une telle situation imprévue et pesante ? Qui l'accepterait si même sa mère la rejetait ?_  
_Cette question sonna le glas de ses espérances cachées, paralysant ses pensées sur des idées négatives. La cage sans serrure se referma ainsi pour toujours sur elle._

_\- Tu n'y es pour rien Lian-Hua, murmura l'inconnu._

_La délaissée fit volte-face pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur. L'homme, à présent agenouillé à ses côtés, arborait une crinière châtain coiffée en catogan, dont deux mèches ondulées encadraient son visage carré et sévère. A l'inverse, ses billes bleutées renvoyaient une expression calme et bienfaisante, à la limite paternelle. Toutefois, la petite chinoise, rancunière et affaiblie, resta méfiante devant ce drôle de bonhomme qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance._

_\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère t'a abandonnée, continua-t-il._  
_\- … Si je n'avais pas ce pouvoir..., chuchota tristement l'enfant._  
_\- Hélas, c'est ce qui arrive aux personnes comme toi._  
_\- « Aux personnes comme moi » ?_  
_\- Tu es une Next, Lian-Hua._

_A la suite de cette révélation, les sourcils de Lian-Hua se froncèrent : encore ce mot étrange. Certes, elle ne savait pas sa signification, ni ce qu'il impliquait, néanmoins, il existait bien une chose dont elle était certaine : elle ne l'aimait pas._

_\- C'est quoi au juste... Un Next ?, osa-t-elle enfin, après un moment de silence._

_Les saphirs de l'homme se fermèrent à l'entente de la question. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'orpheline de la répéter, et se redressa pour s'avancer vers la vitre derrière son bureau. La fenêtre encadrait un paysage verdoyant, recouvert d'un tapis de plantes dorées et blanches trempées par les gouttes de pluie. Quelques mètres plus loin, une rivière enjolivait ce tableau naturel. Les pommiers et rosiers libéraient leur parfum singulier, mélangeant les effluves des fruits et des fleurs pour en créer une agréable fusion. S'il était croyant, l'homme aurait pu comparer cet endroit au jardin d'Eden._  
_Jusque là perdu dans sa contemplation, l'interrogation posée par Lian-Hua le ramena cependant à l'ordre._

_\- « Next » est le nom que l'on donne aux personnes qui possèdent un don particulier, dit-il, sans pour autant détourner le regard de la fenêtre._  
_\- Pourquoi les appeler ainsi ?, demanda Lian-Hua, peu satisfaite de la réponse._  
_\- Parce qu'aux yeux de la société, nous ne sommes pas humains._

_Cette phrase se prononça de la même manière qu'un aveu fataliste. L'enfant innocent et naïf fixa l'adulte sérieux et résigné dans un silence morne, incapable de répondre à une telle déclaration._

_\- Ta mère est humaine. Elle agit égoïstement pour son propre bien. A ses yeux, tu n'étais qu'un monstre, expliqua l'homme. Elle n'est pas la seule à penser ainsi, les hommes sont réputés pour être stupides et lâches. Mais..._  
_\- Je suis une humaine moi aussi !_

_Le mystérieux personnage se retourna avec les yeux écarquillés, surpris de la réplique de Lian-Hua. Celle-ci en profita pour lui lancer un regard hautain qui le dérouta encore plus._

_\- Avant d'avoir ce pouvoir, j'étais considérée comme une humaine moi aussi ! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais lâche et stupide !, s'emporta-t-elle. Maman m'a peut-être abandonnée, mais au moins, elle a cherché à me mettre dans un endroit sûr ! Et de toute façon, je reste un être humain malgré ce pouvoir !_

_L'homme entrouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, mais s'abstint en remarquant son expression sincère et audacieuse. Du haut de ses cinq ans, la petite chinoise ne mâchait pas ses mots en plus de conserver son sang froid face à l'homme imposant. Il la dévisagea un instant, et se rendit compte que, finalement, elle lui serait utile._  
_« Si jeune et déjà un si fort caractère... Je l'aime bien. », se dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Lian-Hua, prononça-t-il d'une voix énigmatique._  
_\- Comment ça... ?_

_L'adulte rejoignit sa nouvelle progéniture, s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, et promena délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux ébène. A l'observer de plus près, l'orpheline arborait une beauté candide, à l'image des chérubins insaisissables du Paradis. L'ange à la beauté onirique se trouvait pourtant là, à quelques centimètres du Diable._

_\- Tu le sauras bientôt. En attendant, tu devras me vouvoyer et écouter ce que je te dis, d'accord ?_

_Lian-Hua haussa les épaules avec résignation. Même si cet inconnu ne lui inspirait guère confiance, elle se doutait que lui désobéir serait fatal._

_\- Bien. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Itsuki. Itsuki Shirow._

**XxXxX**

_C'est ainsi que Lian-Hua intégra l'orphelinat innommée de monsieur Shirow. Un lieu plutôt calme et enchanteur, presque féerique.  
En effet, la structure se constituait d'une sorte de manoir où l'éducation des locataires s'avérait primordiale. Dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée résidaient les grandes salles de classe où les enfants y étudiaient toute la journée. Au bout du couloir se trouvaient la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger.  
Le premier étage bénéficiait d'une majestueuse bibliothèque qui jouissait d'une bonne centaine d'étagères horizontales et entassées les unes sur les autres. Avec ses milliers de livres posés sur les meubles, le lieu s'apparentait plus à une salle d'archives qu'à une bibliothèque ouverte aux orphelins. Et seuls les plus âgés aimaient s'y rendre afin d'y lire un ouvrage intrigant, ou utile à leurs études.  
En retournant au couloir du premier étage, la porte menant au bureau du directeur, Itsuki Shirow, menaçait les plus curieux de s'y aventurer. Avec sa réputation d'homme stricte et hargneux, personne n'osait prendre ce risque.  
Enfin, le dernier étage contenait les chambres des résidents séparés par sexe. Les pièces, identiques, renvoyaient l'image d'un cabinet de détention. Une vingtaine de lits, accompagnés d'une immense armoire en bois à leur gauche, s'alignaient tout le long de la pièce. Les armoires situées entre les lits ressemblaient à des murs de bois interdisant toute éventuelle tentative de discussion entre voisins.  
Malgré cette atmosphère particulière, l'orphelinat conservait une part d'ombre au sein de ses murs. Le personnel acceptait avant tout les enfants Next délaissés par la société humaine. Et lorsqu'un parent abandonnait sa progéniture, le premier réflexe d'Itsuki était de vérifier s'il s'agissait ou non d'un Next. Dans le cas positif, il le prenait sous son aile et accordait le droit qu'on s'occupe convenablement de lui. Dans le cas contraire, il demandait simplement à un collègue de l'assigner à une autre institution._

_Peu de temps après son entrée à l'orphelinat, l'existence de Lian-Hua se résumait à suivre continuellement Itsuki comme une fidèle servante. En sa compagnie, il lui offrait certains privilèges que les autres enfants n'avaient pas. Et quand la question cherchant à comprendre la cause de ce favoritisme retentissait, monsieur Shirow rétorquait constamment qu'elle était « spéciale » ou qu'elle « comprendrait plus tard »._  
_Toutefois, la petite chinoise n'appréciait pas ces réponses, et y voyait là une sorte de feinte pour éviter de se montrer trop honnête._  
_Pourquoi au juste ? Que cachait donc Itsuki Shirow ? Quelles étaient ses véritables intentions, et quel rôle jouerait-elle ?_  
_Évidemment, se questionner autant ne servait à rien, et elle dut se résigner à abandonner de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait._  
_Le premier mois au sein de la structure rima avec difficulté pour l'enfant. Ainsi, chaque jour consista à obéir au directeur et à ses contraintes éprouvantes. Parmi ses ordres en retentissait un qu'elle tenait en horreur :_

_\- Enclenche-le !_

_Lian-Hua observa avec tristesse l'homme qui l'avait recueillie, sans en connaître la raison. De plus, quelque chose l'effrayait dans cette demande devenue fréquente, et elle détestait l'entendre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix._  
_A contrecœur, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra plusieurs secondes en essayant de ne pas penser aux deux yeux céruléens qui la fixaient avec insistance, comme à leur habitude. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, et elle comprit que son pouvoir faisait son effet._  
_Désormais invisible, sa première pensée se résuma à fuir l'endroit au plus vite, mais un sentiment de crainte l'envahit au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la salle. Connaissant le Directeur, elle se douta qu'ils s'étaient enfermés pour éviter toute tentative futile._

_\- Lian-Hua ?, l'interpella Itsuki. Sais-tu combien de temps ton pouvoir agit ?_  
_\- Heu... Non... Plusieurs minutes je crois..., hésita l'enfant._

_Monsieur Shirow acquiesça légèrement, et lui proposa d'attendre ensemble afin de savoir. Contrainte d'accepter, la fillette en profita pour regarder aux alentours, et toucher à ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cinq minutes s'écroulèrent, et le temps commençait à devenir long pour une enfant de son âge._

_\- Monsieur Shirow ? Pourquoi les enfants humains n'ont pas le droit de rester ici ?_

_Le directeur tourna la tête en direction de l'élocution, sans vraiment savoir où se trouvait véritablement sa propriétaire. Peu après, ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire en coin._

_\- Penses-tu réellement qu'il y aurait une entente entre deux races si distinctes ?, interrogea-t-il narquoisement._  
_\- Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ?_  
_\- L'être humain est réputé pour être une chose instable, Lian-Hua. Dès qu'il rencontre une personne différente ou avec des idées contraires aux siennes, le voilà méfiant et orgueilleux, développa Itsuki._  
_\- Il y a aussi des Next méchants..., commenta Lian-Hua._  
_\- Les humains sont souvent fautifs de cette méchanceté. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, Lian-Hua. Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras mieux ou je veux en venir._

_« Je ne veux même pas comprendre ! », pensa-t-elle, excédée par l'entêtement de son supérieur._  
_Décidément, cet homme se montrait bien trop ambigu et déconcertant avec elle. Elle ne représentait peut-être qu'une enfant pour lui, néanmoins elle se sentait étrangement plus mature que lui vis-à-vis de ce genre de conversations._  
_Monsieur Shirow haussa les sourcils lorsque la silhouette de sa protégée réapparut progressivement non loin du bureau. Silencieusement, il l'observa et conclut qu'user aussi longtemps de son pouvoir l'affaiblissait considérablement. Il le constatait notamment grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de son front blême, et au souffle rapide qui s'évadait de ses lèvres chevrotantes._  
_Dix minutes s'étaient écroulées._

_\- Comment te sens-tu ?, osa-t-il._  
_\- J'ai mal à la tête..._

_Itsuki la rejoignit sans un mot, heureux d'entendre cette phrase plaintive : au moins, le pouvoir de cette gamine était limité dans le temps. Cela signifiait donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur son sort, étant donné qu'elle ne pourrait s'enfuir de ses griffes grâce à ce don d'invisibilité._  
_Désormais, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre._

**XxXxX**

_Voilà trois ans que l'orphelinat avait recueilli la petite Lian-Huan maintenant âgée de huit ans. Toujours collée à celui qu'elle nommait obligatoirement « Monsieur Shirow », elle se retrouvait témoin de l'évolution de la structure. Ainsi, elle apprit que les résidents devaient impérativement quitter les lieux une fois leur majorité atteinte, voire plus tôt s'ils se sentaient « prêts » à prendre leur indépendance. Elle savait aussi que le sujet des humains était à bannir des conversations prônant le respect des races, et que ceux-ci n'étaient bons qu'à être rabaissés et haïs. Toute personne ayant des pensées contraires aux idées d'Itsuki se voyait sévèrement punie.  
Sauf Lian-Hua.  
Au sein de cette structure, les châtiments corporels et les humiliations ne s'avéraient pas rares pour ceux qui bravaient l'interdit. Néanmoins, malgré son fort caractère et sa manière de répondre, Itsuki l'épargnait toujours.  
Tandis que le supérieur remplissait des papiers sur son bureau, l'enfant, assise à coté de lui, lisait attentivement un roman assez épais, doté d'une couverture pourpre et dorée. Probablement un cadeau de son mentor.  
Au plus grand plaisir de la lectrice, un orage grondait bruyamment à l'extérieur. Ce qui lui permit de mieux se plonger dans l'ambiance intrigante de son livre._

_\- Monsieur Shirow !, s'écria soudainement la voix d'une employée._

_Sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année pénétra dans le bureau d'Itsuki Shirow. Ses joues rougies, et ses yeux grands ouverts, trahirent à eux-seuls sa tentative de rester calme. Elle fixa un moment son supérieur, prit une profonde inspiration, et finit par s'exprimer :_

_\- A l'entrée..., souffla-t-elle._  
_\- Et bien quoi ? Soyez plus concrète !, tonna Itsuki, peu patient._  
_\- Un couffin, monsieur... Il y a un couffin ! Et évidemment, il n'est pas vide !_

_Une mine blasée agressa la figure de l'homme, à moitié déçu par cette révélation. Rien de plus normal pour un orphelinat que de recevoir, au palier de sa porte, un panier abritant un nouveau né. Pourquoi s'affoler de la sorte ? Sa collègue était pourtant une professionnelle travaillant depuis des années à son service !_  
_De son côté, Lian-Hua ôta le regard de son bouquin, et observa minutieusement les deux adultes._

_\- Montrez le moi, ordonna l'homme._

_La femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour le conduire à la salle à manger. Accompagné d'une Lian-Hua curieuse, la marche rapide et imposante d'Itsuki força les orphelins à s'écarter de son chemin. Des murmures s'échangèrent entre les enfants, des suppositions s'entrechoquèrent, et tout se stoppa quand le directeur et sa favorite refermèrent la porte de la salle à manger derrière eux._  
_Par la suite, l'employée se précipita vers la grande table centrale où reposait la dernière trouvaille._

_\- Savez-vous son âge ?, interrogea Itsuki._  
_\- Je lui donne cinq mois. Pas plus, répondit la femme._

_Lian-Hua haussa un sourcil, étonnée._  
_Elle se faufila ensuite entre les deux adultes et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au couffin. Malheureusement, la table où il reposait se révélait bien trop grande pour elle, et ses essais à voir ce qu'il contenait furent vains._  
_Au même moment, monsieur Shirow se pencha vers le panier d'un mouvement nonchalant, et y contempla son trésor : un bambin sereinement endormi._

_\- Pensez-vous qu'il serait préférable de le laisser à un autre foyer ?, demanda la femme._  
_\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Attendons un peu, décréta Itsuki._  
_\- Je veux le voir ! s'exclama Lian-Hua._

_La trentenaire soupira avant de prendre la chinoise dans ses bras. Et quand les yeux de cette dernière se posèrent sur l'enfant, son cœur s'allégea. Il semblait si calme, si rêveur et heureux, reflétant à lui seul l'innocence oubliée du monde. Face à cette image, la petite fille sourit discrètement, et posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure sombre du bébé._

_\- Monsieur Shirow ?, murmura l'employée à l'oreille du concerné._  
_\- Quoi encore ?_  
_\- Il y avait aussi ça dans ses couvertures..._

_Sa main lui tendit une petite enveloppe abîmée. Itsuki l'examina, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il y discerna la phrase suivante : « Au responsable »._

_\- Occupez vous de l'enfant, et demandez à Lian-Hua de vous accompagner !, dit-il, après avoir saisi la lettre à son attention._

**XxXxX**

_« Madame, Monsieur,_

_Qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous fassiez, ma reconnaissance sera éternelle si vous prenez soin de mon fils. Je sais qu'il est lâche pour un parent d'abandonner ainsi son enfant, sans même lui adresser un adieu. Je suis une mère indigne, incapable d'apporter le bonheur à mon propre enfant... Mais je tiens à me repentir, à lui offrir une chance d'être heureux dans la vie. C'est pourquoi, je vous implore de le prendre sous votre aile, et de l'aimer aussi fort que possible... Ma vie misérable ne me permet pas de le garder avec moi, je n'ai pas de proches qui pourraient prendre la relève... De plus, je suis gravement malade, et je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre._

_J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Prendre soin de moi et écouter les conseils qu'on me donnait au lieu de jouer les rebelles pleines de vie. Hélas, c'est impossible à présent. Je me sens si bête, si lâche, si affreuse face à cette situation sans doute méritée. Comment pourrais-je me racheter ? Ma maladie ne cesse de me renvoyer l'injustice de la situation, et je sais au fond de moi qu'il aurait été possible de reconstruire quelque chose avec mon fils. Mais pour combien de temps ?_  
_La seule chose qui importe, à présent, c'est qu'il soit heureux._

_Remettez lui cette lettre si un jour, il souhaite en savoir plus sur son identité. Il saura alors que sa mère n'était qu'une idiote ayant aimé un homme joueur et déloyal. Dites-lui que malgré cette décision à le laisser à l'orphelinat, je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, qu'il a rallumé une flamme de vie au fond de moi. Qu'il m'a appris à sourire, à voir au delà de ma maladie, et que la vie n'est pas forcément si mauvaise que ça._

_Il y a tant de choses à dire et je manque de temps... Je m'en remets à vous, prenez soin de mon fils._  
_Prenez soin de Joshua Hopkins._  
_Et dites-lui que je l'aime._

_Jessica Hopkins_ »

_Il lui fallut un simple coup d'œil, une simple lecture, pour comprendre que la mère du bambin l'avait abandonné à contrecœur. Tant d'amour et de culpabilité s'échappaient de cette missive à l'écriture soignée. Tant de tendresse et de regrets énuméraient dans une seule lettre. Navrant.  
Itsuki Shirow s'attarda une seconde fois sur le bout de papier, et poussa un long soupir qui se mêla au crépitement de la cheminée de sa chambre. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'émouvoir si facilement, et encore moins pour une humaine idiote._

_« Il n'aura pas besoin de savoir », pensa-t-il, avant de jeter la lettre au feu._

_Les majestueuses flammes de l'enfer avalèrent goulûment la preuve d'amour, et recrachèrent violemment quelques étincelles, à l'instar d'un homme gourmand postillonnant sur un festin luxueux. Satisfaite de son offrande, la fleur orangée dansa intensément dans la cheminée, illuminant le visage impartial du directeur._  
_Peu après, on frappa à la porte._

_\- Monsieur Shirow, l'enfant ! L'enfant est un Next ! s'écria la femme de tout à l'heure._  
_\- Comment ?! Et que fait-il ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas, son corps émet une couleur bleutée et ses yeux se sont éclaircis !_

_Surpris, l'homme ouvrit la porte et s'empressa d'ordonner à sa collègue de le conduire là où se trouvait le nouvel arrivant. Sans hésiter, elle lui obéit et l'amena à la salle de bain du personnel, ou patientait Lian-Hua gardant un œil sur le petit orphelin._  
_Une fois arrivé, Itsuki se pencha sur le garçon, et reconnut la lueur atypique des Next lorsqu'ils enclenchent leur pouvoir. Toutefois, rien ne se produisit : aucun objet ne flotta, aucune flamme ne brûla, et aucune brise ne souffla. Peu convaincu par cette étrange réaction, le directeur posa doucement ses doigts sur la bouille interrogative du bambin, et comprit que le don de celui-ci se révélerait sans doute plus psychique que physique._  
_Attendre serait donc la meilleure des solutions._

_\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Joshua Hopkins, murmura monsieur Shirow, dans un sourire énigmatique._

**XxXxX**

_A partir de cet événement, le petit Joshua Hopkins intégra l'orphelinat et y passa des années plutôt tranquilles. D'un naturel précoce, il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des autres enfants qu'il trouvait ennuyeux, préférant à la place s'enfermer dans son monde peuplé de créatures mystérieuses et fantastiques. Parallèlement, Itsuki, ainsi que les autres éducateurs, enseignaient toujours aux orphelins l'inutilité des êtres humains en ce monde, prônant la supériorité de la race des Next. Avec leurs grands gestes, leurs discours pertinents et emplis de haine, leur voix s'élevant dans les airs comme la plus dangereuse des alarmes, ces démons au masque angélique retournaient, avec une simplicité effrayante, le cerveau de leurs élèves manipulés.  
« Réveillez-vous de votre torpeur ! Il est temps de montrer notre véritable force à tous ceux qui nous ont humiliés, battus et abandonnés !, hurlait le directeur. Brûlons le mal de ce monde, détruisons-le ! »  
Les dialogues d'Itsuki faisaient toujours leur effet, surtout chez les résidents les plus âgés. Les plus jeunes se contentaient seulement de suivre le mouvement, avant de se persuader de la véracité des dires de leur professeur. Au grand dam de Lian-Hua qui supportait de moins en moins les propos de son supérieur._

_\- Comment pouvez-vous proclamer de telles horreurs ?!, s'emporta-t-elle, un soir. Ce sont les hommes de votre espèce qui sèment la haine dans le cœur des gens !_  
_\- L'animosité naît naturellement chez les hommes, je ne sème rien du tout, rétorqua froidement monsieur Shirow._  
_\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous changerez les mœurs de la société ! Les êtres humains ne sont pas des monstres !_  
_\- SILENCE !_

_Lian-Hua retint un cri de surprise : jamais Itsuki ne lui avait hurlé dessus. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le fixa avec crainte, appréhendant la suite des événements._

_\- Tu crois qu'une gamine de treize ans peut se permettre de me faire la morale ?!, s'énerva l'homme, en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle._  
_\- Je ne vous fais pas la morale ! Je vous dis simplement ce que je ressens !, osa l'adolescente, en reculant._  
_\- Petite empotée ! Tes années d'expérience ne valent rien aux miennes !_

_Apeurée par l'imprévue montée de sang de son chef, Lian-Hua se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche, et tenta de prendre la fuite sans penser à enclencher son pouvoir. Toutefois, l'homme se montra bien plus rapide qu'elle, et l'empoigna sévèrement par le bras avant de la secouer._

_\- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle._  
_\- Je veux que tu cesses de prendre la défense des types qui n'en valent pas la peine ! Comment peux-tu les soutenir alors que ta propre mère t'a abandonnée ?!_  
_\- Je ne veux pas me refermer sur vos idées ! Je refuse de m'y abaisser !_

_La phrase de trop._  
_Dépité, Itsuki jeta violemment sa protégée sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle, puis lui lança une expression sévère et agressive. Néanmoins, l'adolescente releva la tête avant de soutenir, non sans crainte, le regard de son bourreau._  
_Elle refusait de s'abaisser à lui, de lui obéir comme un vulgaire animal obéit à son sauveur. Qu'importe les réprimandes et les cris, les éventuels coups et insultes, elle conserverait sa liberté de penser._  
_Une telle fougue transmit au directeur plusieurs sensations contradictoires : palpitations et dégoût, admiration et mépris, émerveillement et contrariété. Voilà donc la fille qu'il avait « choisie » ? La Next qui prendrait la relève ?_  
_Un étrange frisson lui parcourut l'échine devant de telles questions, et l'envie de la frapper s'évapora rapidement. Elle qui était si belle et jeune, abîmer une telle splendeur relèverait du péché._

_\- Sors, souffla-t-il._

_Lian-Hua se releva avec méfiance, et s'empressa de quitter les lieux sans poser la moindre question. Entrapercevoir Itsuki Shirow, énervé, la choqua profondément. Cependant, même s'il se révélait effrayant, jamais elle ne se laisserait abattre._

**XxXxX**

_Dès le moment où il apprit à lire, Joshua, âgé de six ans, passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, plongé dans des livres épais. A un âge où l'amitié comptait plus que tout, il préférait tisser un lien avec les lettres plutôt qu'avec les autres Next, qu'il trouvait bien trop présomptueux. Rien ne pouvait remplacer l'agréable odeur du papier. Tout l'or du monde ne valait les aventures et les enseignements des romans et des encyclopédies.  
Un jour, alors que la pluie s'abattit sur l'orphelinat et ses alentours, Joshua s'installa au coin le plus calme de la bibliothèque, et se plongea sur un énième recueil.  
Appuyé contre la porte, un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans observait silencieusement le lecteur hypnotisé. Une envie d'aller lui parler le titilla, mais il paraissait tellement subjugué par le bouquin qu'il tenait. L'enfant prit alors une profonde inspiration, décidé à aller de l'avant, et finit par rejoindre Joshua._

_« Tu lis quoi ? », fut la seule chose qu'il osa demander._

_Calmement, comme s'il avait toujours remarqué sa présence, Joshua glissa ses perles d'acier sur le curieux. Ses cheveux chocolat se rassemblaient en une petite mèche droite qui effleurait son œil gauche. Ses sourcils, broussailleux, s'abaissaient quand il se sentait offensé, et son petit nez en trompette renforçait sa mine hautaine. Vêtu d'une chemise immaculée, emprisonné dans un pull sans manche à carreaux bleus et blanc, le garçon rassemblait tous les clichés de l'enfant gâté et capricieux._

_\- Tu es... ?, demanda le lecteur._  
_\- Nel. Nel Casi, se contenta de dire l'enfant. Et toi ?_  
_\- Joshua._

_Le dénommé Nel hocha la tête sur le côté à l'entente de ce prénom. Ses yeux noisette s'égarèrent sur son aîné, et il reprit la conversation :_

_\- T'as pas de nom ?_

_Cette question offrit au concerné une légère douleur au cœur._

_\- Pourquoi devrions-nous garder le nom de quelqu'un qui nous a renié ?, souffla-t-il._

_Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage interrogatif de Nel. L'énigme du solitaire l'interloqua par sa pertinence._

_\- Je ne veux pas porter le nom d'une folle qui m'a abandonné..., pesta froidement Joshua._

_L'aîné n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de sa génitrice, seulement monsieur Shirow lui avait expliqué dans les moindres détails les causes de son abandon. Madame Hopkins était une femme égoïste et lâche, vouant une haine profonde à son fils qu'elle avait renié à cause de son don. D'après les témoignages du directeur, cette humaine ne pensait qu'à son propre bonheur, et implora le personnel de l'orphelinat de recueillir son fils, sans une once de regret._  
_« Voilà la véritable nature des humains. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi nous vous enseignons l'importance de ne jamais vous comparer à eux ? », demanda la voix d'Itsuki, pour clôturer cette explication envenimée._  
_C'est ainsi que Joshua s'enferma dans le mensonge du directeur, sans jamais connaître une parcelle de la vérité._

_\- Je comprends..., murmura Nel. Tu sais, nous détestons tous les humains ici !_  
_\- Oui..._  
_\- Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu lis quoi ?_

_L'orphelin de six ans réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lancer :_

_\- Un livre sur les grands hommes de l'histoire._

_Au détour de cette conversation infantile qui se mêla à la symphonie de la pluie, une amitié naquit._

**XxXxX**

_Au moment où Lian-Hua posa les yeux dessus, la petite pendule posée sur le bureau d'Itsuki afficha vingt deux heures et quart. L'homme était étrangement concentré sur ses papiers ce soir là, et le temps semblait s'écrouler plus lentement que d'habitude. Inquiète de l'heure à laquelle elle se coucherait, l'orpheline balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui pourrait lui venir en aide.  
Évidemment, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Néanmoins, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'immense fresque reposant au dessus de la porte d'entrée du bureau : elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
L'objet en question s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres de longueur, à l'instar d'un drapeau de guerre. Mais au lieu d'illustrer l'emblème d'un pays, il représentait un symbole. Celui d'un serpent se mordant la queue.  
Elle connaissait bien ce dessin depuis son enfance, étant donné qu'il se cachait un peu partout dans la pièce personnelle de son supérieur._

_\- Que représente cette chose ?, demanda-t-elle._

_La plume sur la feuille cessa d'écrire._

_\- Je ne te l'ai jamais expliqué ?, s'indigna Itsuki._  
_\- Non. Chaque fois que je vous posais la question, vous me disiez que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. J'ai donc abandonné, rétorqua froidement la chinoise._

_Monsieur Shirow dévisagea un instant sa protégée et posa délicatement son stylo sur le meuble. Il se leva sans un mot, s'avança vers la fresque avec les mains derrière le dos, à l'image d'un chef de guerre prêt à lancer son assaut, puis se tourna machinalement vers Lian-Hua. Du haut de ses seize printemps, elle était maintenant en droit de savoir._

_\- Il s'agit de l'Ouroboros, le symbole de notre organisation._  
_\- Une organisation ? Quelle organisation ?_

_L'homme ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, cherchant méticuleusement ses mots._

_\- L'organisation Ouroboros, celle qui accueille à bras ouverts les Next qui veulent renverser l'humanité._

_Dès lors, une puissante décharge électrique agressa vivement le ventre de l'adolescente. Mais Itsuki n'y prêta pas attention, et développa ses propos :_

_\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce qu'il advenait des orphelins quittant la structure ? Ils se rendent tous, sans exception, dans les locaux de l'organisation pour y étudier plus sérieusement et effectuer certaines missions. Nous sommes déjà des milliers à avoir rejoint cette cause. Par ailleurs, j'en suis le fondateur._

_Il marqua une pause pour offrir un peu de répit à Lian-Hua. Celle-ci, visiblement furieuse et frustrée, ne parvenait plus à trouver les mots nécessaires pour décrire toute sa colère. Comment son supérieur pouvait en arriver là ? Où trouvait-il toute cette folie ? Pourquoi cherchait-il tant à rabaisser l'existence humaine ? Ces interrogations sans réponses ne lui servirent à rien, sauf à titiller sa rage déjà bien grande._

_\- Vous êtes fou..., grinça-t-elle entre ses dents._  
_\- Tu ne comprends pas Lian-Hua. Depuis six cents ans maintenant, l'homme répète perpétuellement les mêmes erreurs. Il tue, viole, maltraite, abandonne et humilie ses compères sans une once de pitié. Jadis nous, Next, étions brûlés au bûcher et accusés de sorcellerie. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des parias aux yeux des gens, et nous continuons à endurer leur folie destructrice. Il faut que ça cesse. Il faut que les Next se relèvent !_

_Tant de haine et d'agressivité se dégageaient de ses propos, envenimés par les méandres d'une triste existence. Next ou Humain, qu'importe au final, pour Lian-Hua les deux se valaient et, paradoxalement, se complétaient comme le Yin et le Yang. Pourtant, quand elle croisa le regard de son mentor, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il paraissait si épuisé, si affaibli, presque tiraillé par ses propres mots. Derrière sa carapace de puissance se cachait un homme déchiré par ses propres expériences. Si Lian-Hua n'avait pas assisté à cette tirade effrayante, elle aurait pu le trouver touchant._

_\- Mais à la base, que représente l'Ouroboros... ?, osa-t-elle._

_Le masque sévère d'Itsuki s'abaissa légèrement et dévoila un visage pensif, à la limite mélancolique._

_\- L'éternité, se contenta-t-il de dire. Ça me correspond bien._

_Cette dernière phrase retentit comme une énigme aux oreilles de l'orpheline._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voilà ! J'attends avec impatience votre avis et vos éventuelles théories sur Shirow, Lian-Hua, voire Nel et Joshua ! Sachez aussi que ces chapitres "Flash-Back" m'ont permis de vous donner mes propres spéculations sur l'organisation d'Ouroboros. Il faut dire qu'elle cache bien des secrets, du coup mon petit cerveau s'est imaginé plein de trucs à son sujet. Vous en saurez plus quand la partie deux sera postée (le 25 avril normalement).  
En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! :)  
See ya !_


	25. Chap 24 : La Marche d'Ouroboros-partie 2

**Disclaimer** : Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Masakazu Katsura et aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ma siamoise chérie d'amour que j'aime à la folie, j'ai nommée : Sayuri-Geisha :D

_Hello ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien en cette fin de mois d'Avril ! Pour ma part ça va, hormis le fait que mon ordinateur commence à rendre l'âme et que, du coup, je prends du retard dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. J'ai plus d'une dizaine de chapitres d'écrits, donc ça devrait aller, mais je préfère vous prévenir. Normalement, j'ai une nouvelle machine d'ici fin Juin gros maximum ! _  
_En attendant, profitez bien de cette deuxième partie qui contient la suite des flash-back de mes OCs. On revoit les Héros au prochain chapitre ! _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV : La Marche d'Ouroboros - _partie 2_**

_Malgré ses seize printemps révolus, Lian-Hua s'en donnait à cœur joie les rares fois où monsieur Shirow l'autorisait à sortir seule dans le jardin.  
Avec ses arbres aux fruits juteux, ses buissons fleuris, ses petits chemins de terre, ainsi que sa rivière au chant enivrant, l'endroit ressemblait à un parc onirique tout droit éjecté d'un rêve. Lorsque l'occasion se présentait, l'adolescente s'asseyait sur une grande pierre pour y lire un de ses ouvrages préférés, bercée par la symphonie de la nature. En plus de changer d'air, ce petit coin de paradis lui permettait de s'extérioriser. En effet, la présence constante de son supérieur l'étouffait progressivement au fil des mois passés en sa compagnie, cependant les chaînes de la soumission disparaissaient dès qu'elle se rendait dans les jardins de l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, posées à chaque extrémité de la structure, les imposantes grilles de fer enchaînées la ramenaient de force à la réalité : dehors, la désireuse liberté n'était que partiellement à ses côtés.  
Un jour, alors que l'ennui frappa aux portes de son subconscient, les mirettes de Lian-Hua s'attardèrent sur le petit portillon rouillé au fond du jardin. Ligoté par le lierre et les ronces d'une plante fanée, il empêchait les plus fougueux de le franchir. Avec précaution, la chinoise posa sa main sur les grilles de la porte, et s'égara dans des pensées farfelues. Néanmoins, une seule question trotta continuellement dans son esprit : qui avait-il de l'autre côté ?  
A l'instar d'une divinité ramenant à la raison un de ses pécheurs, les épines des ronces parvinrent à blesser la main de la jeune fille, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.  
Soudain, sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, un bruit suspect l'interpella._

_\- Qui est là ?!_

_Aucune réponse, évidemment._  
_Lian-Hua rechigna, attrapa un bâton, et, face au portillon, se mit en position d'attaque. L'auteur de ce bruit restait inconnu, mais une chose s'avérait certaine : il venait de l'autre côté. Et bien qu'elle se sentît stupide d'attendre l'éventuel retour de son tourment, Lian-Hua demeura silencieuse et immobile._

_\- E-Excusez m-moi... Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger..., bégaya une voix fluette, presque inaudible._

_A l'entente de cette faible élocution, la chinoise eut un bref instant de doute, puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa position défensive._

_\- Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi !, ordonna-t-elle._

_A sa grande surprise, la concernée lui obéit et se dévoila entièrement à elle._  
_C'était une adorable adolescente à la crinière flamboyante, dont les pointes se terminaient en bouclettes. Son regard d'un bleu turquoise observait avec crainte Lian-Hua, craignant sa dernière heure, malgré la porte qui la protégeait. De son côté, la Next haussa les sourcils face à ce spectacle inattendu._

_\- Qui es-tu... ? Que fais-tu ici ? répéta-t-elle._

_L'arrivante se mordit les lèvres et hésita un instant suite à ces demandes. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, disparaître sans avoir à répondre, seulement, étrangement, elle fit tout l'inverse._

_\- Je m'appelle Anju. Je viens du village d'en face et..., commença la rousse._  
_\- « Le village d'en face » ?, la coupa Lian-Hua. Ça fait une trotte, non ?_  
_\- Un peu... Mais... Mais j'avais besoin de venir ici..._  
_\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_Le regard d'Anju glissa sur un point invisible. Elle réfléchit longuement aux mots qu'elle devrait employer pour ne pas semer de quiproquos ou le doute dans l'esprit de Lian-Hua. Après de longues minutes, elle prononça enfin des explications :_

_\- C'est assez long... Mais... En fait... Voyez-vous, je vends des élixirs et des médicaments aux habitants de mon village pour subvenir aux besoins de mes parents..._  
_\- Vous êtes pau... Enfin, vous rencontrez des difficultés toi et ta famille ?, se rattrapa la chinoise._

_Les mains squelettiques et pâles de la rousse tremblotèrent à cette suggestion. Et le hochement de tête qu'elle adressa à la chinoise lui confirma son statut misérable._

_\- J'arrivais à gagner un peu d'argent avec mon travail..., reprit Anju. Hélas, je n'ai plus de plantes pour continuer à fabriquer mes médicaments, et en faire pousser coûte bien trop cher pour une fille comme moi... Toutefois, on m'a dit que cet orphelinat regorgeait de fleurs et d'autres trésors nécessaires à l'élaboration de mes breuvages..._  
_\- Et tu pensais pouvoir en récupérer ?_  
_\- Pardon..._

_« Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle ? », pensa Lian-Hua, excédée par cette politesse excessive._

_\- T'as besoin de quoi au juste ?, proposa-t-elle._  
_\- Comment ?_  
_\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

_Stupéfaite, Anju fixa l'adolescente. D'abord, elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu, se posa ensuite la question de savoir s'il était préférable de lui donner sa liste, et soupira devant cette pénible indécision. Tandis qu'elle dévisageait Lian-Hua, elle sentit une agréable aura s'évader de cette dernière. Ainsi, rassurée, la rousse se confessa :_

_\- Du lierre, des feuilles de chêne, des pétales de roses, et des racines de pensées..._  
_\- Beaucoup de choses, en effet..._  
_\- Pardon..._

_Un souffle agacé s'évada des lèvres de l'orpheline. Néanmoins, ce geste insista Anju à présenter une énième fois ses excuses, ce que Lian-Hua n'apprécia guère. Blasée, elle l'observa une nouvelle fois, et se souvint qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité._

_\- Es-tu une Next ou une humaine... ?, hésita-t-elle._  
_\- Moi ? Heu... Une humaine..._  
_\- Je vois. Alors le mieux serait que tu reviennes ici en pleine nuit, aux alentours de minuit ou une heure du matin. Je risque d'être réprimandée si on me voit donner des fleurs à une inconnue._  
_\- Je comprends... Alors, je reviendrai ce soir !_  
_\- Attends-moi ici, je te passerais ce qu'il te faut !_  
_\- Merci... Du fond du cœur merci mademoiselle... heu..._  
_\- Lian-Hua. Oh ! Et tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout, nous devons avoir le même âge._

_Un sourire illumina le visage maigre d'Anju qui, jusque là, ne reflétait que de la peur et de la tristesse. Probablement émue par tant de bonté, elle adressa un « merci » joyeux à sa sauveuse, et s'empressa de repartir chez elle._  
_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? », se demanda alors Lian-Hua._  
_Lorsque la silhouette de l'humaine disparut, la culpabilité envenima le cerveau de la Next. A quoi la conduirait cette initiative ? Pourquoi s'engager à lui venir en aide ? Certes, depuis toute petite elle ne cessait de se convaincre que la différence entre Next et humains ne se résumait qu'à des fables écrites par les clans opposés, et que conserver ses idées ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à assister, impuissant, à une guerre éternelle. Cependant, malgré sa détermination légendaire, Lian-Hua se sentit écrasée par une pression malsaine, douloureuse, et incontrôlable. A l'image d'Itsuki Shirow._  
_Pourtant, au-delà de la désagréable impression d'être condamnée, elle souhaitait aider cette Anju. Une partie d'elle-même, optimiste et enjouée, murmurait au monde la fierté de désobéir aux règles d'un supérieur borné, tandis que l'autre, réfléchie et craintive, hurlait son appréhension face à une telle situation._  
_Seulement, Lian-Hua refusa de fuir._

_Le soir, elle attendit que les douze coups de minuit retentissent dans la bâtisse, et quitta discrètement son lit, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Itsuki._  
_« J'ai dix minutes pour sortir d'ici... », décréta-t-elle._  
_Elle baissa ses paupières, prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra afin d'enclencher son pouvoir. Soudain, un ronflement en provenance du lit du directeur la fit sursauter. Angoissée, elle l'observa... et soupira en le voyant toujours prisonnier des bras de Morphée. Sans bruit la chinoise, désormais invisible, ouvrit lentement la porte, fronça les sourcils en l'entendant grincer, et quitta sa chambre après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'état de l'endormi._  
_Le parquet du couloir émit un bruit désagréable au contact de son pied. Lian-Hua se mordit les lèvres et l'injuria intérieurement : ce n'était que dans ces moments là que le sol se permettait de faire un tel vacarme ! Toutefois, la Next préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail, et descendit les escaliers pour y rejoindre la porte d'entrée qu'elle traversa._

_Une fois les plantes nécessaires en main, l'adolescente se rendit au petit portillon où tout avait commencé. Une ombre se dessina peu à peu dans la pénombre, et dévoila une Anju apeurée par l'environnement sombre et à peine éclairée par les rayons de la Lune. Lian-Hua la rejoignit en silence, surveillant les alentours qui s'avoisinaient dorénavant au jardin de la Mort. La lumière pure de l'astre d'argent désigna alors la Next, l'illuminant de ses rayons cristallins, à l'image d'un immense projecteur désignant sa plus belle actrice. Devant une telle splendeur, l'humaine se sentit inférieure._

_\- Bonsoir Anju, murmura Lian-Hua._  
_\- B-Bonsoir ! Encore une fois désolée pour le dérangement, balbutia la rousse._  
_\- T'en fais pas ! Mais arrête de t'excuser s'il-te-plaît._  
_\- Pard... D'accord._

_Un petit sourire en coin s'invita sur les lèvres de la Next qui lui tendit le bouquet de plantes. Prenant garde aux ronces sournoises, Anju saisit l'offrande avant de la blottir contre son cœur._

_\- Oh merci... Merci du fond du cœur !, s'exclama-t-elle, émue._

_Et sans crier gare, ces remerciements agirent comme un baume aux effets immédiats pour la chinoise. Son cœur s'allégea, ses yeux s'élargirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et une agréable sensation imprégna son esprit._  
_C'était donc cela l'ivresse du bonheur liée à une bonne action ? Sans vraiment donner une véritable raison à ce sentiment, Lian-Hua comprit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de son acte irréfléchi : humaine ou pas, Anju méritait un peu d'aide._

_\- Je vais devoir te laisser, annonça l'orpheline. Mais... mais n'hésite pas à revenir à cette heure si tu as besoin d'autre chose, ou tout simplement si tu souhaites discuter..._

_Étonnée, l'humaine releva la tête et dévisagea sa sauveuse avant de s'empourprer. Peu habituée à ce qu'on se montre si gentille avec elle, Anju ne sut quoi répondre. Cependant, l'expression rassurante de Lian-Hua balaya toutes les peurs enfouies en elle, ainsi que ses angoisses._

_\- Je repasserai demain à la même heure alors. Ne prépare rien, j'aimerais aussi m'entretenir avec toi... Tu n'es pas comme les autres, et j'apprécie cette qualité !, s'emporta Anju, heureuse._  
_\- Alors... Je t'attendrai, hésita Lian-Hua._

_Et sur cette annonce, Anju disparut dans la nuit, abandonnant sa nouvelle amie dans le labyrinthe des réflexions._  
_Que venait-elle de faire ?_  
_Néanmoins, même si elle savait que son idée n'était pas forcément bonne, la boule dans son ventre diminua étrangement. Certes, côtoyer un humain s'avérait contraire aux valeurs de l'orphelinat, mais Lian-Hua s'en moquait, Anju paraissait bien plus intéressante que les Next, et c'est tout ce qui comptait._  
_Après s'être convaincue, l'adolescente retourna dans sa chambre en veillant à ce qu'on ne la remarque pas._

**XxXxX**

_A partir de ce jour, les nuits de Lian-Hua se raccourcirent.  
En effet, avec ses échanges en compagnie d'Anju, elle ne disposait que de quelques heures pour faire ses nuits. En contrepartie, plus le temps s'écroulait dans les abîmes de l'oubli, plus elle tissait un lien incroyablement fort avec son amie. Hélas, se voir tous les soirs n'était pas une chose aisée, surtout pour l'orpheline qui devait redoubler d'astuces pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au cours des derniers mois passés à fureter dans la bâtisse, Lian-Hua avait élaboré plusieurs plans pour éviter tout mauvais imprévu : ainsi, elle avait réussi à réparer toute seule la porte de sa chambre pour qu'elle ne grince plus, et à éviter les éventuelles rencontres avec les orphelins se rendant aux toilettes en pleine nuit. Cependant, un même problème persistait : le parquet et son bruit désagréable.  
Elle détestait marcher dessus, car elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune astuce ne porterait ses fruits. Avancer sur la pointe des pieds, longer le mur, faire de grands pas... Toutes ces idées se concluaient inévitablement sur un échec. Elle abandonna au bout de la huitième tentative, et jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail, étant donné que son don d'invisibilité la rendait invulnérable sur une durée déterminée._

_Au fil des douze mois qui suivirent, Lian-Hua apprit à connaître Anju, et vice-versa._  
_Sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, les deux adolescentes se découvrirent complémentaires lorsqu'elles écoutaient les opinions de l'autre. Ainsi, Anju comprit que Lian-Hua était une Next, et que sa propre mère l'avait renié pour cela. Pourtant, malgré cette révélation, la rousse ne se sentit pas plus menacée qu'auparavant, et rassura son amie en lui offrant des promesses sécurisantes. En contrepartie, Anju lui avoua sa plus grande honte : ses parents vivaient sans le sous, et son géniteur se noyait progressivement dans l'alcoolisme, incapable de faire face à cette humiliante situation. La nuit où elle se dévoila à l'orpheline, une troublante lueur illumina ses perles turquoise, prêtes à déverser des larmes retenues avec difficulté. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Anju aimait profondément ses parents, et plus particulièrement son père qu'elle assimilait à un Héros toujours prêt à la soutenir. Cet homme si fort et chaleureux, au rire respirant la vie et la bonté, valait tous les trésors du monde. Malheureusement, le jour où il perdit son emploi sonna le glas de sa joie de vivre._  
_De leur joie de vivre._  
_Lian-Hua écouta attentivement Anju. Et bien qu'un soupçon de tristesse la heurtât, un peu de jalousie s'invita en elle : au fond, elle aurait tant voulu ressentir un tel amour envers son géniteur, quitte à ce qu'il dépérisse ensuite._  
_Après tout, rien n'est éternel._

**XxXxX**

_Nel se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures quand il entendit un bruit venu du couloir.  
Le même que d'habitude.  
Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ce drôle de bruit retentissait aux alentours de minuit et une heure du matin, paralysant de peur le petit garçon de huit ans. Le grincement sur le parquet trahissait la présence inconnue qui marchait dessus, résonnant aux alentours comme le soupir affamé d'une créature meurtrière. En dépit de son insolence à toujours vouloir se montrer aussi fort et courageux que ses aînés, Nel, encore enfant malgré tout, était terrorisé par les monstres et autres créatures issues de l'imaginaire. Ces choses cachées sous le lit, dans un placard, dans la cave... Il se doutait bien qu'elles existaient et que tôt ou tard, il deviendrait l'une de leur victime.  
Cette pensée le fit déglutir. Comme pour chercher le réconfort d'une mère aimante, il serra son oreiller contre lui, de toutes ses forces, et pria que le vacarme macabre cesse une bonne fois pour toute.  
Malheureusement, même si l'effroyable monstre l'épargnerait cette nuit là, il reviendrait inévitablement le lendemain pour, peut-être, le dévorer._

_Un soir, Nel décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire dérangeante. Lampe torche à la main, il attendit que sonne minuit pour se faufiler hors de son lit. Toutefois, courageux mais pas téméraire, il n'osa se rendre seul dans le couloir de la mort. Avec hésitation, il longea la rangée de lits où dormaient les autres orphelins, et se stoppa face à celui de Joshua._

_\- Joshua... !, murmura l'enfant._  
_\- Hun..., bredouilla l'interpellé, en plein rêve._  
_\- Joshua, réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !_

_Agacé que son ami ne réponde pas à ses appels, Nel retroussa ses lèvres dans une moue boudeuse et employa les grands moyens. Si les mots ne fonctionnaient pas, alors peut-être que la lumière le réveillerait._  
_Sa théorie se révéla correct._  
_Dans un sursaut, Joshua s'exila du royaume des rêves, et fronça les sourcils en apercevant son cadet à ses côtés._

_\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?, s'énerva-t-il._  
_\- Tu dois venir avec moi. Il y a un monstre qui rode dans le couloir !, ordonna Nel._  
_\- Qu... Hein... ? T'es pas un peu grand pour croire en ces sornettes ?_  
_\- Ce ne sont pas des sornettes ! Toutes les nuits à la même heure, je l'entends !_  
_\- N'importe qu..._

_Mais, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Nel plaqua une main sur la bouche de son aîné, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien d'une mine sérieuse. Interloqué, Joshua haussa un sourcil et attendit que quelque chose se produise._  
_Seuls les ronflements d'enfants, mêlés au silence morose de la chambre, rebondirent contre les murs de la salle. Point surprenant pour l'aîné du duo. Néanmoins, Nel n'ôta pas sa main et le força à patienter encore un peu, décidé à lui prouver ses propos._  
_Trois minutes s'écoulèrent dans le vide._  
_Puis cinq._  
_Huit._  
_C'est au bout de la dixième minute que le craquement habituel retentit, au même moment où Joshua s'apprêta à réprimander son cadet. A l'entente du son sinistre, le premier glissa son regard de jais un peu partout, tandis que le second s'accrocha au bras de son ami._

_\- T'es bête ou quoi ? Ce n'est que le vent, soupira ce dernier._  
_\- Du vent à l'intérieur ? Ce n'est pas possible !, se défendit Nel._  
_\- Bon. Alors c'est sans doute des rats._  
_\- A la même heure, tous les soirs ?!_  
_\- Peut-être quelqu'un qui se rend aux toilettes alors._  
_\- C'est un monstre !, insista le crédule._  
_\- Nel !, s'impatienta Joshua. Les monstres, ça n'existe pas !_  
_\- Tu dis ça parce que t'oses pas venir avec moi !_

_La phrase à ne jamais dire à un enfant._

_\- C'est bon, je viens. Mais uniquement pour te prouver que tu divagues !_  
_\- Merci !_

_C'est ainsi que le duo quitta la chambre avant d'arriver au couloir tant redouté._  
_Droit et confiant, Joshua marchait sereinement en pointant sa lampe devant lui. De son côté, Nel restait caché derrière lui en prenant garde à ne pas le perdre de vue._  
_Qui était vraiment le plus peureux ?_

_\- Tu vois. Y a rien, souffla le rationnel, une fois arrivé au bout du couloir._  
_\- Il doit se cacher ! appuya le naïf._  
_\- Je ne te croyais pas si bête..._

_Seulement, alors que Nel se para à rétorquer, une ombre imposante drapa le rayon de lumière, immobilisant l'orphelin qui ne parvint à hurler. Au même moment, un frisson glacial picota l'échine de Joshua, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Hélas, la silhouette noire eut raison de sa conscience, et dans un élan lugubre, elle s'avança dangereusement vers ses nouvelles victimes, à l'image de la faucheuse rejoignant son futur amant. Tétanisés, les forces des enfants les abandonnèrent face au démon sans visage, et seuls les battements rapides de leur petit cœur prouvèrent leur effroi. Les billes brunes de Nel lâchèrent quelques gouttes d'amertume, tandis que celles de son ami fixèrent avec ténacité la vision s'offrant à elles._

_\- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure là ?!, tonna sévèrement l'ombre, dans une voix familière._

_« Cette voix... ? », pensa alors Joshua._  
_Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes afin de mettre un visage sur cette élocution. Par instinct, il releva la lampe pour mieux dévisager l'auteur de cette frayeur._  
_Quelle agréable désillusion : la silhouette noire n'était autre que celle d'un de leur professeur faisant une ronde nocturne !_  
_Nel hoqueta un moment, et sentit son visage rougir de honte à la vue de son enseignant. Peu après, la confiance regagna son esprit : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il quitterait ce monde ! Néanmoins, la crainte regagna son cœur en apercevant l'expression austère et désagréable de l'adulte devant lui. Traîner si tard dans les couloirs était défendu, et quiconque désobéissait à cette règle se voyait sévèrement puni._

_\- Je... On..., balbutia Nel._  
_\- Nous..., reprit Joshua._  
_\- Assez ! Retournez dans votre chambre ! Et sachez que dès son réveil, monsieur Shirow sera informé de votre petite escapade !, menaça le professeur._

_Sans un mot, les enfants s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur lit en redoutant l'arrivée du matin. Finalement, la mort arriverait plus vite que prévue._

**XxXxX**

_\- Aie !_

_Nel scruta le bout de ses doigts meurtris par les coups de règle. Aussi carmins que des pétales de rose, il ne parvenait même plus à les faire bouger. Recevoir une telle punition de la part de monsieur Shirow, dans son bureau, et qui plus est devant Lian-Hua se révélait atrocement humiliant pour le petit garçon. Toutefois, il se réconforta en se disant qu'il valait mieux se faire frapper sur les doigts que de recevoir une déculottée._  
_Tenu à coté de lui, Joshua attendait patiemment son tour avec un calme impressionnant. Il observa du coin de l'œil son ami gémir de douleur, puis glissa son regard sur Itsuki qui leur adressait des menaces cinglantes._

_\- Joshua, tes doigts._

_L'ordre de l'adulte tambourina contre le crâne de l'interpellé. A cet instant, il eut l'impression que sa dernière heure retentissait, comme lorsqu'un condamné rejoint la corde de pendaison, sous le regard dérangeant des spectateurs._  
_Toutefois, Joshua n'était pas un criminel, et encore moins un garçon aux portes de la mort. Ces pensées en tête, il redressa ses mains, et patienta._

_\- Si tu les recules, c'est un coup de plus._

_Loin de lui cette idée de toute façon._  
_Dans un bruit semblable à celui d'un fouet qui claque, le bout de bois s'écrasa violemment sur les ongles du Next. La puissance du coup ne fut pas moindre, Lian-Hua le comprit quand elle vit les cheveux noirs du martyr bouger au rythme d'un souffle imperceptible et rapide. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la mine de l'enfant resta neutre, à l'instar d'un robot._

_\- Je suis terriblement déçu par ce comportement ! Surtout toi Joshua ! Vous avez intérêt à réfléchir à votre comportement, tous les deux !, tonna Itsuki._  
_\- Pardon monsieur, clamèrent en chœur les Next._  
_\- Vous devez vous montrer obéissant, vous êtes destinés à faire de grandes choses tous les deux. D'abord, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs ?_

_A cette question, Nel se mordit les lèvres. Raconter qu'il avait cru entendre un monstre engendrerait certainement des moqueries à son égard, et il ressentait suffisamment de honte ainsi._

_\- Nous avons entendu des bruits dans le couloir, et je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre, mentit Joshua, à la grande surprise de son ami. Nel a simplement voulu me prouver que j'avais tort._  
_\- Et au final ?_  
_\- J'ai été idiot de croire en ces sornettes. Bien sûr que les monstres n'existent pas, termina-t-il, lançant une pique volontaire à son cadet._  
_\- Je vois. Bon, sortez. Et ça ira mal si on me reparle de vous !_

_Les réprimandés s'inclinèrent solennellement à ces ordres, tournèrent les talons, et quittèrent les lieux en silence. Une fois dans le couloir, Nel leva le regard sur son aîné, encore chamboulé par son sacrifice._  
_Il s'agissait de la première fois que quelqu'un daignait à le protéger._  
_Lui, Nel Casi._  
_Avec ses pas rapides et sa carrure assurée, Joshua jouissait déjà d'un charisme dès son plus jeune âge, fascinant alors quiconque osait le côtoyer._

_\- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?, risqua Nel._  
_\- Tu es mon ami, non ?, sourit Joshua._

_Le cadet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voilà donc la seule raison qui avait poussé Joshua à prendre ce risque sordide ? Par amitié ?_  
_Cette réponse inattendue lui procura une agréable sensation de bonheur._  
_Etait-ce donc cela le bonheur ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Comme si en ce monde, quelqu'un l'acceptait enfin en tant que tel, sans le juger, sans l'humilier, sans chercher à le faire souffrir._  
_Oui, inconsciemment, Joshua le sauvait d'une existence monotone, et dieu que c'était rassurant. Car il recevait soudain, l'équivalent de dix années de bonheur._  
_Devant tant de joie, Nel se jura alors de ne jamais abandonner son seul et unique ami._

_\- Je vais lire un peu à la bibliothèque, annonça son sauveur._  
_\- D-D'accord, bafouilla Nel. Moi je vais dehors, je te rejoins plus tard !_

**XxXxX**

_Quand la porte du bureau se referma, Lian-Hua s'égara sur un point invisible. Est-ce que le monstre dont parlait Joshua ne s'avérait autre qu'elle-même ?  
La culpabilité se joua d'elle, titillant ses pensées, torturant ses idées. Si elle était bel et bien fautive de la punition affligée aux enfants, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas._

_\- Monsieur Shirow ?, demanda-t-elle. Puis-je sortir prendre un peu l'air ?_  
_\- Hum ? Vas-y. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à midi._

_Elle le remercia poliment, et se rendit aux jardins qu'elle aimait tant._  
_Instinctivement, elle passa devant le petit portillon où l'attendait habituellement Anju, et se perdit dans ses pensées. La chance se montrait, jusque là, garante de leur amitié, mais elle se doutait que tôt ou tard, Itsuki découvrirait le pot aux roses. Chaque soir, chaque nuit se révélait beaucoup plus dangereux pour elle. Et malgré tout, elle continuait à s'y risquer._

_\- Psss, Lian-Hua !, l'interpella une voix._

_La chinoise écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'élocution d'Anju. Cette dernière, essoufflée, l'appelait par de grands signes de main._  
_Que faisait-elle ici ? Ou du moins, à cette heure là ?!_  
_Après avoir vérifié les alentours, Lian-Hua la rejoignit le plus discrètement possible._

_\- Lian-Hua, je suis désolée de venir ainsi, sans prévenir, mais je dois te dire quelque chose..., s'emporta la rousse._  
_\- D'accord mais dépêche toi, sinon on risque de nous voir..._  
_\- Mon père... Mon père va..._

_Cependant, au lieu de prononcer des mots distincts, les lèvres tremblantes d'Anju libérèrent des sanglots agrémentés de larmes amères. Estomaquée, la Next paniqua et tenta vainement de la rassurer malgré ses faibles expériences au niveau du contact humain. Toutefois, son amie reprit la parole, en essayant d'être la plus claire possible._

_\- Mon père va me marier..., révéla-t-elle enfin._

_Lian-Hua s'efforça de contenir le cri de surprise qui remontait dans sa gorge, et afficha à la place une mine choquée. Comment une fille aussi jeune et inexpérimentée qu'Anju pouvait épouser quelqu'un, par le biais de son géniteur ? La chinoise aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une union consentie, emprunt d'un amour pur et touchant, seulement, l'expression chagrinée de son amie l'en dissuada._

_\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Et à qui ?!, s'affola l'orpheline._  
_\- Mon père est persuadé que si j'épouse un homme aussi riche que « lui », sa misère disparaîtra... C'est un procureur très renommé au village..., développa Anju, toujours en larmes. Il a quarante ans... Oh Lian-Hua, je ne veux pas épouser cet homme... !_

_Les sanglots reprirent, plus forts et violents, renvoyant l'inutilité de Lian-Hua face à une telle situation. Récemment, Anju paraissait plus épanouie et heureuse, à l'image d'un torrent qui reprend vie sous la fonte des glaces. Ces derniers mois passés à partager des choses avec son amie, lui avaient permis de retrouver peu à peu un goût à la vie, et à apprendre à sourire au-delà des pires situations Et soudain, sans crier gare, par le biais d'une simple annonce, le bonheur filait aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Les yeux brouillés par les perles d'eau salée, Anju tenta de prononcer quelque chose. Malheureusement, la tristesse retint en otage les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge brûlante._

_\- Anju..._  
_\- Je... Je ne p-peux p-pas..., bredouilla l'adolescente._  
_\- Je sais bien..._  
_\- Je dois m'enfuir... Où, je ne sais pas... Mais je dois partir !_  
_\- C'est de la folie ! On te retrouvera !, s'alarma la Next._  
_\- Je veux essayer ! Sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie !_

_Cette déclaration retentit comme un coup de tonnerre déchirant un ciel d'été paisible._

_\- Viens avec moi Lian-Hua !, s'exclama la rousse._  
_\- M-Moi... ?_  
_\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ta place n'est pas ici. Profitons-en pour partir ensemble !_  
_\- C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas..., hésita la chinoise, en détournant honteusement le regard._  
_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?!_

_Question pertinente._  
_En effet, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? La peur de franchir le pas ? Monsieur Shirow et ses colères de plus en plus constantes ? Non... Ces choses là ne représentaient que des excuses lui servant de bouclier. En réalité, Lian-Hua avait peur. Elle était effrayée par ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté des murs. De la réaction des gens face à son identité, de leur expression renfermée, de l'abandon, tout simplement. Elle se sentait pathétique, idiote et lâche. Elle qui, pourtant, n'espérait pas mieux que de changer les mœurs d'une société en perdition, humaine comme Next. Au final, les enseignements qu'elle espérait ne jamais retenir, portaient peut-être leurs fruits..._  
_Et puis, Anju apparut, ainsi que son regard, certes, ravagé par les larmes, mais ô si intense... La Next enviait une telle motivation de sa part, un si grand besoin de s'accrocher à la liberté et à oser prendre des risques._

_\- Tu n'as rien à perdre !, insista son amie._

_« Certes... », pensa alors Lian-Hua, torturée par des désirs contradictoires. Pourtant, sa tendre liberté l'attendait derrière les grilles du portillon, appuyant son appel par le biais d'un vent doux et frais._  
_Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?_

_\- Tu sais..., commença Anju, je crois que sans ta présence, ma vie serait restée bien terne. Tu ne dois pas douter de tes compétences. Ne crains rien, le monde extérieur n'est pas forcément mauvais !_  
_\- Je suis une Next, on me rejettera..., murmura Lian-Hua, dans un ton fataliste._  
_\- Est-ce que je t'ai rejetée, moi ?_

_Les yeux grands ouverts, la chinoise releva la tête pour dévisager une nouvelle fois l'humaine. Un petit sourire affectueux se dessina sur les pommettes de cette dernière, et voyant que son amie ne lui répondait pas, elle continua :_

_\- N'aie pas honte de ce que tu es. Des Next respectés et aimés, il y en a plus que tu ne le crois._

_Les mots bénéfiques à n'importe quelle âme tourmentée._  
_Noyée dans un océan d'émotions, les yeux figés sur une Anju indulgente, Lian-Hua ne remarqua même pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles._  
_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi, sans prêter attention à son entourage ? Elle-même n'aurait pu donner une réponse valable à cette question, mais une chose était certaine : l'humaine avait ravivé la flamme dans son cœur._

_\- C'est d'accord..., souffla-t-elle enfin. J'essaierais de partir avec toi._  
_\- Tu m'en vois ravie, sourit la rousse. Je t'attendrais non loin de la sortie du village._  
_\- Comment ? Tu ne viens pas ici ?_  
_\- Je risquerais de faire un sacré détour... Si on m'aperçoit, je suis fichue..._  
_\- Je vois..._  
_\- Je t'attendrais entre vingt trois heures, et vingt trois heures trente, à bord d'un Taxi, commença Anju. Cependant, il faudra que tu te dépêches, car passé ce délai, je serais malheureusement obligée de partir sans toi..., conclut-elle, dans un souffle mélancolique._

_Deux regards s'échangèrent dans un silence sinistre. Pendant que l'humaine prononçait plusieurs phrases sécurisantes et encourageantes concernant leur plan d'évasion, la Next comprit que les rouages de son Destin s'enclenchaient. Cette nuit-là marquerait soit le début d'une nouvelle vie, soit le début d'un supplice inaltérable._  
_En somme, au sein d'un combat impliquant le courage ou la lâcheté, ses initiatives se trouveraient à double tranchant._  
_Impossible de reculer maintenant._  
_Dans un énième sourire, Anju lança un dernier coup d'œil à son amie avant de lui adresser un « à ce soir » plein de convictions. Et lorsque sa silhouette disparut, Lian-Hua chassa les mauvaises idées de sa tête, bien décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle savait qu'elle se devait d'essayer, coûte que coûte._  
_Alors qu'elle s'éloigna du petit portillon, deux yeux bruns se plissèrent à l'image qu'ils venaient de voir. Caché dans des buissons, discret comme le plus dangereux des prédateurs, Nel venait d'assister à l'échange interdit._

**XxXxX**

_Au moment où Lian-Hua quitta son lit, la lueur opale de la pleine Lune transperçait les ténèbres du haut de sa tour d'ivoire. Sur la pointe des pieds, aussi discrète que possible, la Next tourna la tête en direction du réveil : vingt trois heures et cinq minutes. Elle disposait de peu de temps pour rejoindre Anju, mais cela restait faisable. Elle observa son supérieur, qui dormait paisiblement, et enclencha son pouvoir avant de partir. Sans prêter attention au bruit habituel du parquet, Lian-Hua retint sa respiration en apercevant un de ses professeurs traîner dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un enfant à punir. Elle le contourna soigneusement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire un seul bruit, et réussit à s'échapper du bâtiment sans se faire voir.  
Un souffle de déception s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle comprit qu'une averse s'abattait sur l'orphelinat. Néanmoins, elle jugea préférable de ne pas s'y attarder, et reprit sa route. Au fil des ses pas qui s'accéléraient, son don s'affaiblit peu à peu, incapable de la protéger plus longtemps. Heureusement, elle atteignit sans problèmes le portillon et scruta l'autre côté le temps de reprendre son souffle. Avec un peu de concentration, elle repéra le taxi où Anju l'attendait. Les phares émettaient de la lumière, encourageant la Next à franchir le dernier cap. Alors, avec détermination, l'adolescente baissa le regard vers la porte rouillée : les ronces n'avaient pas bougé. Qu'importe, elle se devait de les affronter une bonne fois pour toute !  
Lian-Hua retroussa ses manches, posa précautionneusement ses doigts entre les épines des barbelés et commença à escalader le portillon. Elle essaya d'abord d'éviter de se blesser, cependant, les plantes se montrèrent plus malignes et sournoises, l'invitant à rebrousser chemin. Seulement, la volonté de l'orpheline se manifesta rapidement et soutint ses actions.  
Pourquoi abandonner si près du but ?  
Certes, les aiguilles tranchantes des ronces s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la paume de ses mains meurtries, ses vêtements se trouaient, ses joues s'éraflaient, et la pluie la faisait glisser. Qu'importe, elle pouvait saigner, souffrir, perdre un œil, une jambe ou un bras, sa détermination resterait du moment que ses yeux distinguaient la lueur du véhicule.  
Un pas après l'autre, elle gémit faiblement et suffoqua péniblement, espérant voir le bout de cette échelle interminable.  
C'est alors qu'elle sentit la pierre du mur refroidir sa main ensanglantée et chaude. Stupéfaite, elle posa l'autre main dessus et s'y appuya pour examiner les parages. La voiture attendait toujours son arrivée, perdurant son appel de lumière.  
Elle y était presque.  
La liberté lui ouvrait les bras.  
Tout à coup, l'image idyllique disparut sans que sa contemplatrice ne relève la cause de cette situation brusque. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'une main la retint fermement par la cheville, et la tira sauvagement vers le bas._

_\- LACHEZ-MOI !, cria-t-elle._

_Toutefois, l'inconnu ignora son ordre, et, dans un geste brutal, réussit à la faire tomber au sol. Lian-Hua émit un cri de douleur avant de se redresser avec difficulté, et écarquilla les yeux en entendant le moteur de la voiture rugir au loin._  
_Anju s'en allait._

_\- ANJU !, hurla la chinoise. ANJU NON !_

_Hélas, l'interpellée n'entendit pas les appels de son amie._  
_Le véhicule démarra et finit par prendre la route définitivement. Les phares, si rassurants, lui tournèrent le dos pour l'abandonner à son sort._  
_Dans un rire narquois, la liberté délaissait avec cruauté la Next et la jetait dans les bras de la fatalité._  
_Échec et mat._  
_Démunie, Lian-Hua se releva sans faire attention à l'ombre derrière elle, et éclata en sanglots. Néanmoins, sa crise de larme ne dura guère longtemps puisque la main de tout à l'heure la saisit méchamment par le bras et la secoua violemment._

_\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?! Petite idiote !_

_Difficile de ne pas reconnaître l'élocution rauque de monsieur Shirow. Troublée, la Next leva les yeux vers lui, et comprit que toute la haine à son égard, surtout à cet instant, devait irrémédiablement sortir._

_\- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ME FAIRE CA ?! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE ! ALLEZ MOURIR !_

_Ce soir là, en dix sept années d'existence, Lian-Hua reçut sa première gifle._  
_La brûlure sur sa joue réveilla la douleur reliée aux éraflures produites par les ronces, et il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Les perles d'eau continuaient leur descente éphémère, se mêlant par la suite aux larmes de l'orpheline, qui les ravala aussitôt par fierté. De son côté, Itsuki empoigna fermement la chinoise et l'entraîna rapidement dans son bureau, excédé._  
_Sur le chemin du couloir qu'il connaissait bien, l'homme énervé demeura silencieux. Lian-Hua, elle même peu enclin à discuter, s'attarda sur les portes alignées contre le mur, assistantes, indifférentes, à son retour imprévu. Néanmoins, l'une d'elle l'intrigua. En effet, parmi toutes les portes fermées, une seule s'entrebâillait afin d'y dévoiler deux petits yeux, perçants l'obscurité des environs._  
_La chinoise reconnut le jeune Nel Casi, qui la fixait d'un regard à la fois rancunier et hautain._  
_Cette expression, posée sur ce visage enfantin, eut le même effet qu'un coup de couteau en plein dos._  
_Et elle comprit._  
_La présence de son supérieur au moment de sa fuite provenait forcément de l'aide apportée par Nel. Victime d'une effroyable fourberie, Lian-Hua se sentit trahie, et blessée._  
_Une fois la porte du bureau fermée à double tour, monsieur Shirow fixa froidement sa protégée. Malgré les larmes, celle-ci soutint son regard._

_\- Comment as-tu osé... !, siffla-t-il. Alors que je te croyais assez mature pour comprendre les choses. Te lier d'amitié avec une humaine... Petite garce !_  
_\- Je ne regrette en rien mes actes ! s'exclama Lian-Huan. Anju était une fille adorable !_

_Furieux par ces propos, l'adulte frappa d'une violence extrême son bureau dans le but de la faire taire. La puissance du coup fut telle, que des objets reposant sur le meuble se renversèrent._

_\- Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Parce que vous avez peur ?, tonna l'adolescente._  
_\- Arrête de jouer les insolentes !, menaça Shirow, prêt à la frapper._  
_\- Il viendra le jour glorieux où dans sa quête vers l'idéal, l'homme avancera vers le progrès !, continua-t-elle, sans se soucier de son supérieur. Si Ouroboros souhaite renverser l'humanité, alors je me joindrai à ceux qui voudront la relever._

_Les saphirs de monsieur Shirow dévisagèrent sa protégée avec un soupçon de surprise et de honte. Par la suite, un mutisme s'installa entre les deux Next qui se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre brise le mur du silence._  
_Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, un rire étrange perturba le calme de la pièce : celui d'Itsuki. Lian-Hua ne sut s'il s'agissait là d'un ricanement apaisé, ou de folie. Craintive, elle recula jusqu'au mur._

_\- Mais Lian-Hua, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !, plaisanta-t-il._  
_\- Comment ça... ?_

_Il baissa les yeux vers les mains ensanglantées de la chinoise, et retint un soupir soulagé en constatant que les blessures s'avéraient superficielles, et donc sans risque de cicatrices. Puis, il reprit, étrangement plus calme :_

_\- Je me souviens de l'époque où tu me demandais pourquoi je te favorisais. Tu te rappelles ? Je te répondais que tu étais trop jeune et que plus tard, tu comprendrais._  
_\- Je ne vois pas le rapport..._  
_\- Oh attends, ça va venir, rit Itsuki. Mais avant les révélations, j'ai quelque chose à te demander : ne t'ais-tu jamais questionné sur mon pouvoir ?_

_Cette question ne présageait rien de bon pour Lian-Hua, qui l'assimila à une blague de mauvais goût. Certes, elle s'était souvent interrogée sur monsieur Shirow et son rang de Next, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre. Néanmoins, pourquoi en parler dans une telle situation ? Cela avait-il un lien avec elle ?_

_\- Ou voulez-vous en venir... ?, craignit-elle._  
_\- Que tu es liée à mon pouvoir, parce que je t'ai choisi. Ta beauté m'a heurté, j'ai su dès ce moment que tu serais « la prochaine »._

_Sur ces mots, il s'avança doucement vers la Next, tout en portant une main à la poche de sa veste._

_\- Mais ce serait dommage que tu partes, marmonna-t-il._  
_\- Vous pourrez facilement me remplacer._  
_\- Non, car dès que j'ai une idée... Je m'y tiens !_

_Et, tout en ne lui laissant pas le temps de rappliquer, Itsuki Shirow attrapa fermement le poignet gauche de l'adolescente, sortit un anneau de sa poche, et le glissa sur son annulaire. Interloquée, et surtout apeurée, Lian-Hua ne réussit pas à se défendre, prise au piège entre le mur et son bourreau._

_\- Je vais te dire un secret, Lian-Hua, murmura l'adulte à son oreille. Cette bague m'a été offerte par une puissante nécromancienne._  
_\- Ne dites pas de sottises, ça n'existe pas les..._

_Néanmoins, avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, une drôle de sensation chatouilla son doigt. Avec curiosité, elle posa ses yeux dessus, et poussa un cri de surprise en remarquant l'anneau rétrécir progressivement. La stupéfaction qu'elle éprouvait en la voyant s'ajuster, fut anéantie par la douleur qui s'ensuivit à mesure qu'il continuait de se resserrer en lui rongeant la peau. En panique, elle essaya de l'enlever, mais monsieur Shirow lui bloqua le poignet. Ainsi forcée d'endurer cette atroce souffrance, Lian-Hua se débattit, malgré son peu de force face à une telle situation, ce qui amusa son supérieur qui la punissait une bonne fois pour toute de son insolence._  
_La bague pénétra la peau de l'annulaire, provoquant une douleur plus forte. Si forte que la Next crut qu'on le lui arrachait. Cependant, il n'en fut rien, et le bijou s'immunisa et disparut, ne gravant qu'une marque rouge vif sur son doigt._

_\- Oh, il y a bien six cents ans de cela, elles existaient encore, termina Itsuki, dans un sourire énigmatique._  
_\- Que m'avez-vous fais..., suffoqua la chinoise._  
_\- Je t'ai simplement mis une jolie bague d'allégeance. Avec ça, je suis au moins certain que tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi, au risque de te paralyser jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve._

_Lian-Hua refusa d'y croire. Elle devait cauchemarder, ce n'était pas possible. Malheureusement, le mal de son annulaire la ramena de force à la réalité : elle appartenait bel et bien à ce monstre._

_\- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin... ?, dit-t-elle, anéantie._  
_\- … Un homme âgé de six siècles._

_L'ultime révélation._  
_A la fois choquée et suspicieuse, la Next observa intensément Shirow, en espérant du fond du cœur qu'il lui révèle la mauvaise blague. Hélas, aucun mot de ce genre ne s'échappa de ses lèvres étirées. Et puis, Lian-Hua songea alors aux paroles prononcées plus tôt, celles concernant son pouvoir. Dès lors, la part d'ombre s'éclaircit. Ou du moins, partiellement._  
_Quand il remarqua l'expression sidérée de sa progéniture, l'homme aux yeux bleus développa son explication :_

_\- Oui, je suis en quelque sorte immortel. Enfin, c'est mon pouvoir qui me permet de vivre plus longtemps. Pour faire simple, je peux transférer mon âme sur n'importe quel corps, tant que celui-ci est vivant. C'est ainsi que je vis, par delà l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre._  
_\- Alors... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment « Itsuki Shirow » ?, bredouilla la chinoise, chamboulée._  
_\- En effet. L'ancien Itsuki Shirow, celui qui vivait avant de me rencontrer, est mort depuis longtemps._

_Ecoeurée par ces confessions lugubre, Lian-Hua plaqua une main sur sa bouche et retint la bile qui lui brûla la gorge. Des questions se mêlèrent dans sa tête, invitant une atroce migraine à se convier à la fête. Par la suite, ses jambes ne réussirent à la supporter plus longtemps et elle tomba, dans un bruit sourd, à genoux sur le sol._

_\- Mais alors... Quel est votre véritable nom... ?, marmonna-t-elle._

_Le dénommé Shirow ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant à la place lui tourner le dos pour contempler la majestueuse fresque de l'Ouroboros._

_\- Je l'ai oublié, souffla-t-il._  
_\- Pardon ?_  
_\- A partir du moment où j'ai usé pour la première fois de mon pouvoir, j'ai fait une croix sur mon identité. J'ai changé de sexe, de valeurs, j'ai vu les Next et les humains se battre pour des causes inutiles, et j'ai assisté à la dégradation du monde. Passé, présent, futur n'ont plus réellement de sens maintenant. Néanmoins, la mort ne me fait plus peur, car je sais que je lui échapperai. C'est un cercle vicieux, le serpent qui se mord la queue, révéla monsieur Shirow._

_Après cette explication, le symbole d'Ouroboros prit tout son sens. Ce dessin n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une représentation métaphorique du don de l'homme. Le commencement, la fin, un cycle éternel accumulant à la fois le savoir, la perversion, et l'honnêteté. Oui, tout s'éclaircissait, désormais. Il était le seul témoin de l'évolution des êtres vivants et de leurs vertus. Toute sa vie ne se résumait qu'à assister, à moitié impuissant, aux horreurs de l'humanité, tels que le racisme, l'indécence et surtout la guerre. Certes, il existait aussi les choses positives comme les droits de l'homme, les inventions extraordinaires, et les grands personnages de l'histoire, mais ces quelques qualités se voyaient rapidement écrasées par les défauts._  
_Le cercle vicieux du monde, la boucle sans fin._

_Soudain, devant toutes ces réflexions, Lian-Hua comprit autre chose._

_\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai... été choisie ?, demanda-t-elle._  
_\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Un jour ou l'autre, je deviendrai « toi »._  
_\- … Je refuse._  
_\- Tu n'as pas le choix._  
_\- C'est de mon corps dont il s'agit ! J'ai aussi mon mot à dire !_  
_\- Quand bien même si tu le pouvais, cela ne servirait à rien. A partir du moment où tu as franchi les portes de cet orphelinat, ta vie est devenue la mienne._

_Décidément, cette soirée accumulait atrocités sur atrocités. La haine au ventre, dépitée, Lian-Hua ne contrôla plus son corps en proie à de violents spasmes. Le monde s'écroulait, sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. Le cauchemar se révélait réel, et aucune échappatoire n'était concevable._  
_A cet instant, elle se remémora Anju et le sombre Destin qui tentait de l'enchaîner aux méandres d'une existence pathétique, et regarda d'un air dégoûté la marque sur son annulaire. Au final, l'union forcée avait bel et bien eu lieu, au détriment d'une adolescente qui espérait simplement retrouver sa tendre liberté. Pendant que son amie jouissait certainement d'une nouvelle vie, Lian-Hua devait accepter la sienne._  
_Quelle injustice._  
_C'est ainsi que l'année de ses dix sept ans, la cage d'Itsuki Shirow se referma sur elle._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (positif comme négatif ^^). La suite arrive normalement le 9 Mai ! A très bientôt !_


	26. Chap 25 : Avoir une Fille

**Disclaimer**** :** Hormis mes OCs les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Satô.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

_Hello, hello. Contente de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 25 de La triste mascarade. Au cours du mois d'Avril, vous avez été nombreux à cliquer dessus, j'avais encore jamais vu autant de visiteurs ! Donc un grand merci à vous ! Je ne sais pas si vous lisez mes chapitres, mais en tout cas, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de constater que ma fanfiction attire des curieux venant du monde entier !_

**Kero :** _Ne t'excuse pas pour le retard, je sais ce que c'est. Prends ton temps pour lire mes chapitres si jamais un jour tu es trop occupée, je ne vais pas te mettre un couteau sous la gorge hein xD. Merci pour tes compliments, et oui, Lian-Hua est bien différente d'Elizabeth lol. A vrai dire, je voulais faire une sorte de contraste entre ces deux femmes._

**Sayuri-Geisha :** _C'est vrai que le pouvoir de Shirow ressemble énormément à celui de Babhem dans RahXephon, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je me suis en réalité inspiré de la première série d'FMA. Je trouve que c'est un pouvoir à la fois fascinant et effrayant ! :) Et c'est vrai que pour la fuite de Lian-Hua, j'étais inspirée par "Mémoire d'une Geisha" (en fait, je me rends compte que je me suis inspirée de pas mal de choses pour ce chapitre 24...) _

_Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXV : Avoir une Fille**

Voilà maintenant un mois et demi que Kotetsu ne dormait plus que d'un sommeil léger. Lorsque Morphée parvenait à l'enlacer pour le conduire dans le monde des rêves, une petite ombre se faufilait perfidement dans son subconscient, prête à arracher un cri de terreur ou une larme d'amertume. Dans la plupart de ses cauchemars, Kotetsu se retrouvait toujours dans une pièce effroyablement sombre, mais légèrement éclairée par une forme humaine à la lueur étincelante. Désirant saisir la seule parcelle d'espoir présente en ce lieu, il cherchait inexorablement à rejoindre cette silhouette. Cependant, à chaque pas effectué, l'optimisme, lié à la lumière, s'affaiblissait doucement. De la fumée noire flottait dans les airs dès qu'il arrivait à destination, enveloppant alors la forme humaine comme la mort s'accapare d'une âme. Pourtant, d'ici, le Tigre pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur cette silhouette.  
Karina.  
« Tout est de ta faute », murmurait la voix meurtrie de celle-ci.  
Captif d'une culpabilité vicieuse et démente, les nuits du Héros renvoyaient les images d'une Karina au visage ravagé par la souffrance et la rancœur.

Dans un sursaut de frayeur, il s'échappa de son délire avant de reprendre difficilement son souffle, et sentit son front mouillé par des gouttes de sueur. Sa respiration, irrégulière, réussit à reprendre un rythme normal au bout de plusieurs minutes, et dans un mouvement robotique, il tourna la tête pour observer son environnement. Malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce se noyait, le vétéran reconnut son salon, puis comprit qu'il s'était assoupi sur le canapé.  
Des bouteilles d'alcool reposaient sur la table basse devant lui, et son verre de whisky ne contenait plus que l'eau des glaçons fondus. Le parfum empoisonné de la liqueur, qui s'échappait doucement de son récipient, lui provoqua un début de migraine qui le poussa à se lever. Ses perles dorées s'égarèrent en chemin sur l'horloge : quatre heures et demie du matin. Il grommela à l'idée de devoir se recoucher, mais son mal de tête le ramena à l'ordre. Le Héros tenait en horreur ce genre de situation où son corps se montrait plus convaincant que sa conscience. Inévitablement, cela le renvoyait à son âge et aux désavantages liés au temps qui passe, et cela le frustrait.  
Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il ôta ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit, en proie à de nombreuses questions.  
Que devenait Blue Rose ? Avait-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? En voulait-elle aux Héros de ne pas être arrivés à temps ? A lui ?  
Cette dernière pensée lui arracha une expression tourmentée. Depuis le terrible événement survenu au mois de novembre, le Tigre portait sur ses épaules le poids de la culpabilité, et rien ne lui permettait de s'en débarrasser. Il avait bien rencontré l'inspecteur Crowell et lui offrit son témoignage dans l'espoir de retrouver les bourreaux de la Rose, seulement, cela ne suffisait pas. L'affreux sentiment demeurait, et il se savait à jamais entre ses griffes.  
Sur ces pensées négatives, le Héros termina péniblement sa nuit, toujours perturbé par des cauchemars.

* * *

En cette matinée du quatorze décembre, Kotetsu prit une décision qu'il jugea inévitable : rendre visite aux parents de Karina pour s'entretenir avec eux. Cette initiative s'avérait dangereuse, car il savait très bien que leur état n'était pas favorable à ce genre d'entretien. Pourtant, une force invisible le poussait à rester sur sa position et à franchir le pas, quitte à terminer la journée sur un échec dérangeant. Il devait essayer, tenter de parler avec Monsieur ou Madame Lyle pour au moins obtenir des informations sur l'état actuel de leur fille.  
Détermination égoïste.  
Le Tigre se doutait bien que cette idée ne reflétait qu'un simple désir engendré par le sentiment de culpabilité. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il se fichait de son égocentrisme, car le plus important concernait l'état de Karina.  
Une fois douché et habillé, il attrapa la note contenant l'adresse de sa collègue, anciennement donnée par Barnaby, et se rendit au lieu indiqué avec pour seule compagnie, une désagréable boule d'angoisse au ventre.  
« _Et si je faisais encore une erreur ?_ », pensa-t-il.  
Revenir sur ses pas se révélait de toute évidence bien trop lâche de sa part, et tandis qu'il traversait les allées menant à la demeure de la Rose, Kotetsu sentit son cœur se compresser à la vue des magasines la mettant en première de couverture. Un sourire taquin se dessinait sur son visage photographié, renvoyant alors au vétéran les vestiges d'un passé à la fois proche et lointain, balayés par les méfaits d'une destinée malsaine.  
Mal à l'aise, il accéléra sa marche en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur cette image déchirante, puis se stoppa net une fois à destination. Dans l'air glacial de la matinée, la demeure de la famille Lyle ne possédait plus cette atmosphère charmante et chaleureuse que le Tigre avait relevé lors de sa première visite : les herbes du jardin, longues et ternes, se noyaient dans l'eau que la pluie avait laissé derrière elle, renvoyant l'image d'un petit marécage. En relevant la tête, Kotetsu constata que la maison dégageait une aura effroyablement imposante, comme si elle l'incitait a faire demi-tour pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avec ses volets clos, sa grande porte en bois, ses pierres d'un blanc souillé par le temps... dire que cette propriété abritait des fantômes aurait été excusable.  
« _Peut-être sont-ils partis ?_ », se demanda-t-il.  
Appuyer sur la sonnette demeurait la meilleure solution pour trouver la réponse à sa question.  
Alors, sans prendre le temps de respirer, Kotetsu dirigea son doigt sur le petit bouton, resta appuyé dessus quelques secondes, et attendit en sentant le vent d'hiver lui fouetter le visage. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence déconcertant.  
Quand il s'apprêta à sonner une seconde fois, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, retenant son geste. Peu après, la silhouette de Christina Lyle apparut, fixant de son regard éteint le vétéran.

\- Vous... ?, murmura-t-elle avec monotonie.

Sans un mot, le Next ôta doucement sa casquette avant d'observer la femme. L'allure maladive de cette dernière le frappa violemment. Des cernes violettes agressaient ses yeux bruns, malgré la couche de maquillage qui cherchait à les cacher, et sa chevelure blonde, coiffée d'une vulgaire queue de cheval basse, paraissait aussi sèche que de la paille.  
Profondément heurté par cette image, Kotetsu se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas reporter la visite à un autre jour, comprenant que l'apparence de madame Lyle était obligatoirement liée à une déprime. A cette pensée, il se trouva idiot : cette situation s'avérait obligatoire pour les parents de la victime. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il les reverrait avec un sourire aux lèvres ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais jamais il ne s'était douté que la vision du désespoir inguérissable serait aussi douloureuse.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà vus... non ?, hésita Christina.  
\- C'est exact. Je suis Kotetsu, j'étais déjà venu dans l'espoir de m'entretenir avec...

Il s'arrêta, hésitant.  
Et si parler de Karina aggravait l'état, déjà affaibli, de sa mère ? Il déglutit à l'idée de la voir fondre en larmes par sa faute.

\- … Oui, je m'en souviens, reprit madame Lyle, après un moment de silence. Vous étiez un collègue de travail de Karina n'est-ce pas ? Au bar, de mes souvenirs, non ?

Le Héros releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de cette dernière question, se remémorant soudainement le mensonge qu'il avait bâti le jour de sa première visite.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ma fille n'est... pas là pour le moment. Elle s'est absentée et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra...

Tant de mélancolie et de douleur se dégageaient de sa voix chevrotante. Cependant, entre ces deux sentiments, Kotetsu décela une pointe de colère sans doute adressée à elle-même. A cet instant, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure : cette mère souffrait atrocement, impuissante devant la fatalité qui s'était acharnée sur sa fille. Et pourtant, malgré toute la tristesse qui enfonçait son cœur dans les abîmes de la dépression, elle tentait de garder la tête haute, de conserver son masque dans le but de protéger l'identité secrète de Blue Rose. Quoi de plus normal vu qu'elle ignorait le véritable métier de Kotetsu, le considérant comme un simple civil à qui il fallait cacher la vérité.  
A qui se confiait-elle dans ce cas ? A sa famille ? Cela ne suffirait pas pour balayer toute sa peine.  
Frustré, Wild Tiger siffla entre ses dents avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.  
Quelle injustice.  
Quelle affreuse injustice !

\- Je sais qu'elle est absente pour une durée indéterminée, mais c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici, se lança-t-il.  
\- Pardon... ?  
\- Madame, je n'ai jamais travaillé au bar de Karina. Cependant, je reste un de ses collègues !

Les deux noisettes de Christina s'élargirent en décelant le double sens de cette phrase. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, toutefois, rien ne sortit. Et dans un étrange mutisme, deux regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

\- Alors vous êtes..., hésita-t-elle.  
\- Oui, je suis un Héros. Wild Tiger pour être exact, confirma l'homme.

A cette révélation, le cœur de la mère s'allégea d'un poids. Néanmoins, la part méfiante de son subconscient la poussa à poser l'interrogation suivante :

\- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en réalité un journaliste manipulateur ?  
\- Ne croyez-vous pas que j'aurais trouvé une meilleure excuse ?, se vexa le Tigre. Et puis, j'ai ceci.

D'un geste vif, il releva la manche de son blouson pour y dévoiler son bracelet de Héros. Il portait exactement le même que Karina, à l'exception de la couleur. Par ailleurs, la vision de cet objet renvoya à madame Lyle des souvenirs amers, par rapport à sa fille. Si elle n'avait pas été alertée ce « jour-là », le pire ne se serait pas produit.

\- Entrez, lui proposa-t-elle.

* * *

Christina déposa une tasse de thé chaud sur la table de la cuisine où l'attendait Kotetsu. L'odeur fruitée qui émanait de la tasse en porcelaine imbiba progressivement la pièce. Le Héros plongea ses disques d'or sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la boisson chaude, perdu dans ses pensées. Trop de doutes persistaient en lui, et l'impuissance liée à la frustration drainait considérablement son énergie.  
Cependant, les plus à plaindre dans l'histoire n'étaient autre que les parents de la victime.

\- Vous avez de ses nouvelles... ?, osa le vétéran.

La cuillère dans la tasse cessa ses mouvements circulaires, et sa propriétaire s'égara sur un point invisible. Mal à l'aise, Kotetsu s'excusa de son indiscrétion, et lui demanda d'oublier cette demande.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, murmura la mère. A vrai dire, nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles depuis...

Elle n'osa terminer sa phrase, ce qui renforça le mal être du Next qui se sentit odieux de manquer autant de tact.

\- Excusez-moi..., dit-il.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien..., bredouilla la mère en retenant ses larmes. Je ne pourrais pas vous renseigner à ce sujet. Le médecin nous a dit de nous armer de patience, car à l'heure actuelle, Karina refuse toute visite...

Le regard du Tigre glissa sur un point imperceptible pour s'égarer dans le labyrinthe des réflexions. Si Blue Rose ne comptait même plus sur ses parents pour se soulager du poids de la tristesse, alors à qui se confiait-elle ? L'idée de la voir refouler son chagrin, et porter sur ses frêles épaules le fardeau de son existence, révulsa Kotetsu. Et puis, il existait Christina, faiblement adossée sur sa chaise, l'expression décomposée par la fatigue et le tourment. Pour Wild Tiger, ce tableau aux teintes funèbres renforçait inéluctablement son sentiment d'infériorité. Cette situation lui ôtait toute trace d'honneur et dorénavant, seules la honte et la frustration résidaient au fond de lui. Dès lors, il comprit que rester ici ne se résumerait qu'à une perte de temps. Seulement, au même moment, madame Lyle l'interpella :

\- S'il-vous-plaît... J'ai besoin de votre aide...

Surpris, l'homme observa en silence la mère de famille. Le visage abaissé de cette dernière fixait tristement le carrelage, hésitant à se redresser pour voir la réaction de son interlocuteur. Kotetsu fit une moue intriguée, sans comprendre où elle souhaitait en venir par le biais de cette demande : comment pouvait-il lui venir en aide ? Lui qui avait décliné les sentiments de Karina, sans saisir combien cet acte l'avait particulièrement affaiblie. Lui qui ne s'était pas douté, un seul instant, combien elle souffrait depuis cet événement.  
Comprenant que, depuis cet événement, refuser une demande de la part de la famille Lyle s'avérait inconcevable, il se doutait que si Christina l'implorait de secourir sa fille, il se retrouverait dans une impasse.

\- Mon mari..., reprit la femme.  
\- P-Pardon ?, balbutia Kotetsu, déconcerté.

Elle inspira profondément, et se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Après un bref instant de mutisme, elle continua :

\- Depuis ce... terrible événement... mon mari reste enfermé dans notre chambre. Il ne parle plus, ne me regarde plus... Je suis effrayée... Je n'ai plus personne sur qui me reposer...

Le désespoir se lisait sur ses lèvres et son regard humide. Cependant, Kotetsu ne parvint à trouver les mots nécessaires pour la rassurer. Troublé par cette confession sortie de nulle part, il essaya de se remémorer les phrases de Christina, les remit difficilement dans l'ordre, et comprit que cette fois-ci, fuir lui était interdit. Il la dévisagea un moment, serra le poing, et se leva brusquement en manquant de renverser sa tasse encore pleine.  
Madame Lyle lui implorait son aide. Sans le connaître, et sans chercher à savoir s'il s'en sentait capable. Épuisée par les épreuves les plus pénibles de son existence, elle souhaitait simplement se libérer d'un poids.  
Comment pouvait-il décliner cette demande ? Il n'était pas assez lâche pour cela.

\- Où se trouve votre chambre ?, demanda Kotetsu, d'une voix déterminée.

Les yeux de la femme, agressés par les pleurs, se remplirent soudainement de stupéfaction. Elle releva ensuite la tête pour observer le vétéran qui, lui, l'observait d'une expression sincère et rassurante, prêt à lui tendre sa main salvatrice.

\- Suivez-moi..., murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là, assis sur son fauteuil à regarder le vide, d'un air éteint ? Quelle importance de toute façon ? Eric Lyle ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, et ses yeux argentés ne renvoyaient plus cette étincelle de vie, jadis si belle. Non, à présent, seule sa respiration lente et lourde permettait de prouver aux autres l'ombre de son existence.  
Où avait-il fait une erreur ? Pourquoi le bon Dieu s'acharnait-il sur sa fille ? Etait-ce là une punition divine ? Dans tous les cas, Karina souffrait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.  
Il ne pourrait oublier ce terrible jour. Impossible de rayer de sa mémoire ce genre d'événements, surtout quand ils concernent un proche. Une progéniture.  
Traumatisé par l'image qu'avait renvoyé la télévision ce jour là, la vision de sa fille, attachée comme un vulgaire bout de viande dans la cage aux lions, le tourmentait encore. Au départ, il se crut en plein cauchemar, et tenta de se rassurer en se disant que tout cela prendrait fin très bientôt. Mais le réveil n'avait jamais sonné, tout cela s'avérait bien réel. Et dorénavant, il fallait vivre avec.  
Il se détestait. De tout son être. Il se haïssait.  
Impossible d'avancer maintenant, ni de trouver la force de sortir de ce carcan de douleur. Il se savait déjà soumis à la culpabilité, et éternellement enchaîné à elle. Voilà donc le père qu'il représentait ? Un père incapable de porter le pire des fardeaux sur ses épaules ? Un père inapte à soutenir son enfant affaibli ?  
A l'heure actuelle, redresser la tête, et endurer cette terrible épreuve, relevait du défi infranchissable pour Eric Lyle.  
« _Je ne mérite pas de porter le titre de « père ». Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger..._ », pensa-t-il, en portant une main sur son front.

Tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, un bruit l'expulsa brutalement de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, derrière lui. Néanmoins, il resta indifférent à cet appel, essuya son visage, et se perdit à nouveau sur un point invisible.

\- Monsieur Lyle ?, prononça une voix masculine. Je suis Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, j'ai à vous parler...

De nouveau égaré dans de sombres réflexions, l'homme n'entendit qu'à moitié les propos du dit Kotetsu. Pourtant, ce dernier l'appelait continuellement, et attendait une réponse de sa part. En vain.  
Alors, excédé, le Héros ouvrit lentement la porte pour, finalement, pénétrer dans la chambre du couple attristé. Une fois à l'intérieur, une forte odeur de renfermé lui agressa le nez, et ses perles d'or glissèrent sur le grand lit défait, témoignant ainsi la négligence de ses propriétaires. Sa tête se tourna ensuite en direction du fauteuil où reposait le père de la victime.

\- Monsieur Lyle... ?, répéta Kotetsu, en s'avançant prudemment vers lui.

Seul un long souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres abîmées en guise de réponse.  
L'avait-il au moins entendu ? Calé au fond de son siège, monsieur Lyle s'apparentait à un malade attendant l'arrivée de sa dernière heure : ses yeux, vidés de leur expression, restaient figés sur le mur nacré de la pièce, son dos courbé semblait porter toutes les peines du monde, et sa peau était incroyablement pâle pour un vivant. Et face à cette image désolante, les ongles de Kotetsu s'enfoncèrent violemment dans la paume de sa main.

\- Monsieur Lyle !

L'interpellé releva lentement la tête, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant enfin Wild Tiger.

\- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?, tonna-t-il froidement.  
\- Personne. Mais vous ne répondiez pas, alors je m'inquiétais, expliqua Kotetsu.  
\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Partez ! Ou j'appelle la police !  
\- Je suis un collègue de Karina. C'est votre femme qui m'envoie !

A cette révélation, le corps d'Eric se redressa brusquement pour mieux fixer son interlocuteur. De son côté, Kotetsu comprit trop tard l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Toutefois, il profita de la situation pour soutenir avec fermeté le regard de monsieur Lyle.  
Au moins, il réagissait.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous mêlez ainsi de nos affaires. Vous êtes un Héros, non ? Alors partez et allez faire votre boulot ! De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre..., marmonna Eric, en empoignant tristement le tissu de son pantalon. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point il est affreux d'assister à la souffrance de son enfant, sans pouvoir rien faire !  
\- … Bien sûr que si, je peux comprendre..., tenta le vétéran.  
\- Menteur ! Comment le pourriez-vous ?!  
\- Parce que je suis moi-même père de famille !, siffla sévèrement Kotetsu.

Impossible de retenir cet élan de frustration. Certes, il était toujours prétentieux d'essayer de comprendre la victime d'une expérience sans l'avoir vécue. Mais on pouvait au moins essayer d'en compatir. Depuis quelque temps, Wild Tiger se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet de Blue Rose, néanmoins, une autre interrogation se jouait de lui dans les pires instants de doute : et s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille qui s'était retrouvée dans ce piège mesquin ? Cette pensée lui offrait obligatoirement un frisson de dégoût, ainsi que le besoin de l'appeler et prendre de ses nouvelles. Jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. C'est pourquoi il parvenait à comprendre l'état de monsieur Lyle.

\- Je sais bien qu'en tant que père, avoir une fille n'est pas forcément facile..., continua-t-il.  
\- Je lui avais pourtant dis... Je lui avais dis qu'elle aurait des problèmes..., bredouilla Eric, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi a-t-elle continué ce travail d'Héroïne ?

Kotetsu ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt, incapable de lui donner une réponse valable. De ce fait, un silence tendu s'invita entre les deux hommes, et le Héros se sentit pitoyable quand il remarqua la mine anéantie d'Eric.

\- Avoir une fille n'a jamais été facile... Surtout pour un homme comme moi, avoua ce dernier. Depuis sa naissance, j'ai toujours voulu la protéger, et aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de la sauver... Elle ne veut même plus nous voir.

Ces mots eurent raison de lui.  
Jusque là assez fort pour retenir ses sanglots, le chagrin réussit à l'affaiblir, et des larmes d'amertume roulèrent sur ses pommettes marquées. Cette impuissance le rendait malade, l'affligeait au plus haut point. De plus, savoir que sa propre fille refusait toute visite, y compris celle de ses parents, renforçait cette impression d'inutilité.  
Wild Tiger observa tristement la scène, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en guise de soutien. Aussi anodin fut ce geste, il le réconforta un peu.

\- Savez-vous au moins pourquoi elle s'oppose aux visites ?, demanda le Next.  
\- Parce qu'elle nous en veut..., confessa monsieur Lyle.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Parce qu'elle sait bien que nous souffrons aussi. Surtout vous. Je suis certain qu'elle a peur de votre réaction. Elle doit se sentir aussi coupable que vous... C'est un cercle vicieux.

Troublé par ces propos inattendus, les yeux du père de Karina s'écarquillèrent avant de dévisager le vétéran.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger. J'en suis certain. En attendant, restez auprès de votre épouse, elle en a besoin..., conseilla-t-il.

Le cœur d'Eric se compressa à l'écoute de ces mots, et le voile du doute se dissipa un peu. Inconsciemment, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait entendre. Il voulait croire aux paroles de Kotetsu, ôter toute incertitude de son subconscient, et surtout espérer que tôt ou tard, les choses finiraient par s'arranger.  
Cependant, le Next avait raison : il n'était pas le seul à chercher ce soutien réconfortant. Christina souffrait aussi, et l'abandonner ainsi à son sort s'avérait impardonnable pour monsieur Lyle. Alors, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Héros, ravala ses larmes, et lui posa une question :

\- Quel est votre nom de scène... ?  
\- … Je suis Wild Tiger, avoua celui-ci, après un instant de silence.  
\- Wild Tiger... Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est votre lien avec ma fille, mais... Merci.

Ainsi se clôtura l'échange entre les deux pères.  
Bien sûr, il restait du chemin à faire pour trouver l'apaisement, seulement Eric savait qu'il devait, à présent, avancer et soutenir ses proches, et surtout son épouse. La voie de la rédemption serait peut-être sinueuse et dangereuse, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner. Faire confiance à sa fille restait le meilleur moyen d'échapper à l'éternelle souffrance causée par les griffes de l'amertume.  
Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à rejoindre sa femme, son premier réflexe fut de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, avant de lui adresser un « je suis désolé » au creux de l'oreille. Émue, Christina resserra doucement son étreinte, et plongea sa tête contre l'épaule de son aimé, cherchant à étouffer ses sanglots.  
Ce tableau à la fois touchant et attristant, poussa Wild Tiger à se remettre, lui aussi, en question : dorénavant, il devait mettre en pratique ses propres conseils, et faire confiance à Blue Rose.

* * *

Quand Aiden entra dans l'ascenseur menant à sa base, sa main se posa sur son front moite.  
Dérangé par les images d'un passé refoulé, son sommeil ne s'était pas montré réparateur, et l'arrivée de son supérieur, Itsuki Shirow, perturbait toutes ses pensées. Cependant, même en connaissant le coupable de cette nuit agitée, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, car sa nature responsable et sérieuse le forçait à croire qu'il méritait cette « punition ». Après tout, l'échec n'était pas permis au sein de l'organisation.  
« _Mon plan était pourtant parfait..._ », se dit-t-il, dépité.  
Tandis que la machine effectuait sa descente habituelle, l'homme s'appuya contre les grilles et repensa au rêve de cette soirée mouvementée : pourquoi donc son esprit s'était embrumé dans les décombres d'un souvenir superflu ? La venue d'Itsuki le dérangeait-il à ce point ? Sornettes ! S'inquiéter autant ne lui ressemblait pas, et il se convainquit que tout ceci ne représentait qu'une farce du hasard.  
Peu après, l'odeur désagréable de la terre humide s'infiltra perfidement dans ses narines, l'obligeant par la même occasion à s'exiler de ses pensées. La cachette, dans laquelle il effectuait la plupart de ses rassemblements, commençait à lui faire honte. En effet, placer son repaire dans un lieu si sale et nauséabond, renforçait son impression immonde, qui se trouvait en parfaite contradiction avec ses idées de base si pures et admirables. Après avoir rallié les Héros à sa cause, Aiden prévoyait de quitter cet endroit abject et malodorant pour ainsi s'installer dans un lieu plus convivial. Malheureusement, ses desseins se conclurent sur une défaite dégradante, et à présent, il devait reporter ce projet à plus tard.  
Abominable plaisanterie du Destin.

\- GLOIRE A AIDEN !, hurlèrent en chœur les partisans manipulés de monsieur J. Howards, une fois celui-ci arrivé à destination.  
\- Silence, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Sous le regard insignifiant des Next, l'homme traversa l'unique couloir de la pièce, puis fronça les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette appuyée contre la porte de son bureau. Après quelques pas hâtifs, il reconnut Ascelin qui le fixait avec appréhension.

\- Il est là, annonça ce dernier. Lian-Hua aussi.  
\- … Je vois.

Un souffle énigmatique s'évada de la bouche d'Aiden, et un nœud au ventre lui procura une désagréable sensation d'angoisse. Ressentir ce genre d'émotions, à ses yeux si propres aux humains, l'irrita profondément. Il valait mieux que cela, il ne connaissait pas le désarroi, car seul l'honneur et le courage se conjuguaient avec monsieur J. Howards.  
Afin de se changer les idées, il glissa son regard cristallin sur son ami, et retint un sursaut de surprise en remarquant son visage ravagé par la fatigue.

\- Tout va bien Ascelin ?  
\- Oui. J'ai juste mal dormi. J'ai rêvé du passé, et je déteste ça, pesta le concerné.

L'aîné dévisagea calmement son cadet, étrangement interloqué par cet aveu. Néanmoins, plutôt que de chercher à le rassurer, il préféra jouer la carte de la taquinerie :

\- Tu as des remords ?  
\- N'importe quoi...

Amusé par la réponse, Aiden sourit discrètement.  
L'air de rien, la présence d'Ascelin calmait toutes ses craintes et ses incertitudes, et cela lui permettait d'appréhender plus facilement les choses à venir. De ce fait, il lui proposa d'entrer dans la pièce ou les attendaient Itsuki et Lian-Hua. Ascelin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et laissa son supérieur pénétrer dans le bureau en premier.  
Une fois le seuil de la porte passé, le duo se retrouva nez à nez avec une Lian-Hua à l'expression enjouée. Habillée d'une longue robe droite de soie qui s'arrêtait aux tibias, ses formes élancées se collaient au tissu, offrant aux hommes simple d'esprit une image à la fois savoureuse et exaltante. Toutefois, Aiden ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails futiles, et balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'Itsuki Shirow. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il l'aperçut, assis à son bureau, en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

\- Désolé, nous sommes un peu en avance, ricana Itsuki, en se levant.  
\- Nous vous prions de nous excuser de l'attente, prononça doucement Aiden, sans flancher.  
\- Il n'y a aucun problème, votre comité d'accueil est bien sympathique.  
\- Parlez-vous des Next à l'entrée ? Voyons, ils sont là pour ça.

Cette fois ci, Shirow ne répondit pas. Il se doutait bien que son sujet, trop fier et orgueilleux, ne montrerait un quelconque sentiment de peur. De ce fait, le Next âgé se tourna vers Ascelin, puis lui adressa un sourire perfide en coin.

\- Il y avait longtemps, mon petit Ascelin. Mes petites fêtes sont bien mornes sans toi, commenta-t-il.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, répondit l'interpellé, en s'inclinant poliment.  
\- Occupé ? Ho, je vois. Tu dois sans doute parler de ce plan minable.

Le poing d'Aiden se serra à l'entente de cette critique hautaine, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas adresser à son supérieur ses quatre vérités. Dans l'espoir d'éteindre l'étincelle de la colère, il glissa ses perles grises sur Lian-Hua, qui l'observait avec une compassion inattendue. Cette initiative porta ses fruits, et son aigreur disparut rapidement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cet échec me désole, reprit Itsuki. Pourtant, il s'annonçait prometteur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous le ratiez ?! Voyez où cela vous a mené ! Le nom d'Ouroboros revient à la charge sur les couvertures de magasines, et les humains sont plus méfiants que jamais !  
\- Je suis seul fautif de cette maladresse!, se hâta Ascelin, prêt à en assumer les responsabilités. Nous avions toutes les cartes en main, mais l'une de nos victimes, Barnaby Brooks Jr., a contré mon attaque au dernier moment. Si j'avais été plus attentif, jamais nous...  
\- Du calme Ascelin !, ordonna Howards, après avoir porté une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Certes, l'erreur qui s'est produite le mois dernier est impardonnable, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Shirow, j'estime avoir droit à une seconde chance !

Abasourdie par cette demande, Lian-Hua écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Quel fou ! Réclamer une deuxième chance se rapprochait de l'insolence, frôlant presque la folie. D'une nature rancunière et malveillante, Itsuki n'accepterait pas une telle requête, car pour lui, la confiance s'apparentait à un objet rare, sculpté dans le verre le plus précieux : éphémère si on le négligeait, sa beauté n'illuminerait plus le monde s'il venait à se briser. Et c'est ce que devait ressentir, en ce moment, le grand chef de l'organisation. Lui qui avait porté tous ses espoirs dans l'intelligence d'Aiden et le don d'Ascelin, la faux du Destin s'était acharnée sur eux pour anéantir, en un rien de temps, la dignité et l'ardeur si propre à Ouroboros.  
Non, Itsuki n'offrirait pas de seconde chance à ses sujets. Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un autre projet ?, demanda le haut gradé, sous le regard surpris de sa servante.  
\- Plus ou moins, oui, acquiesça Howards.  
\- Et quel est-il ?  
\- Laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer la situation. Comme vous le savez, le mois dernier s'est tenu l'exécution de notre plan : l'agneau sacrifié nous a permis d'attirer les Héros dans le piège, et Ascelin a pu utiliser son don sur eux. Seulement, l'un des sujets, Barnaby Brooks Jr., a su se libérer de l'emprise de mon collègue. Pour vous, il s'agit là d'un échec, mais moi, je le vois comme un avantage.

Sans un mot, Itsuki écouta attentivement ses propos. De sa voix claire et limpide, ni trop lente, ni trop rapide, Aiden énumérait flegmatiquement les événements survenus en ce premier novembre. Son sang froid épatait son supérieur, et ce dernier comprit qu'il ne devait pas totalement douter de lui.

\- En effet, Ascelin a pu constater que dans l'esprit du Héros rebelle se tenait une faiblesse non négligeable, continua monsieur J. Howards.  
\- Et quelle est-elle ?, questionna la chinoise, en se tournant vers le détenteur du pouvoir psychique.  
\- Il semble ressentir « quelque chose » à l'égard de quelqu'un, répondit Ascelin. C'est pourquoi je me dois de l'espionner pour en savoir plus.  
\- Et ça t'a mené où ?, souffla Lian-Hua, incertaine de désirer entendre la réponse.  
\- A rien pour le moment, mais j'ai mes idées. Je continue toujours de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
\- Une fois la réponse entre nos mains, nous pourrons établir l'acte final de notre plan. Et cette fois-ci, les Héros rejoindront notre cause, conclut Aiden.

Le menton entre le pouce et l'index, monsieur Shirow répétait intérieurement le dialogue, puis sentit un frisson mystérieux lui brûler l'échine. Bien que les jeunes hommes eûssent raté leur premier coup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur accorder une occasion de se racheter. Après tout, ils avaient, à eux seuls, rassemblés de nouveaux partisans à la cause d'Ouroboros, et leur motivation prouvait leur sérieux, surtout pour Aiden. Néanmoins, un brin de doute refusait de quitter son subconscient, et se transforma en un mauvais pressentiment : que faire, que dire ?

\- J'ai une question..., intervint Lian-Hua.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent lorsque trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, attendant qu'elle développe.

\- Je n'ai pas revu la jeune femme vêtue de blanc... Où est-elle ?  
\- La jeune femme... ? Tu parles d'Elizabeth Lance ?, interrogea Aiden.

Un rire moqueur interrompit brusquement la conversation. Dos au groupe, Ascelin retenait difficilement ses ricanements macabres, désorientant par la même occasion l'asiatique.

\- Ah, Lance... Lance ! Quelle niaise, quelle sotte !, railla-t-il.  
\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?, s'inquiéta la femme.

Trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, le Next ne lui répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Sous l'expression indifférente des deux autres hommes, son corps se redressa lentement au bout de quelques secondes, et fit face à Lian-Hua avec un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

\- On s'en est débarrassés ! Cette humaine de pacotille pensait pouvoir entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Aiden ! Quelle idiote ! Comme si un Next aussi puissant voulait d'elle.

Cette révélation retentit comme un coup de tonnerre imprévisible, procurant à la chinoise une montée de sang tout aussi inattendue. Elizabeth, la jeune fille rencontrée au détour d'une dangereuse soirée, avait quitté ce monde sans être aimée en retour.

\- Et elle n'a rien vu venir en plus ! Ces déchets d'humains se croient tout permis. Quelle délivrance j'ai ressenti en la tuant !, se vanta Ascelin.  
\- … Pourquoi les traites-tu de déchets ?, s'énerva Lian-Hua. Dois-je te rappeler que ta mère était aussi humaine... mon cher Nel Casi ?!

Le coup de tonnerre devint coup de poignard.  
Depuis combien de temps avait-il balayé ce nom de sa mémoire ? Lui-même ne sut répondre à sa propre question, bien trop aveuglé par la colère. Pourquoi le nommer ainsi ? Cette identité ne recelait plus d'importance maintenant, et jamais plus il ne souhaitait l'entendre.  
Alors pourquoi ?!

\- Lian-Hua !, s'exclama Itsuki.  
\- Comment m'as-tu appelé... ?, siffla Ascelin.  
\- Cela te touche ?, répliqua narquoisement l'asiatique. Allez, ne joue pas les hypocrites mon petit Nel, ton nouveau prénom contient les mêmes lettres ! Tu voulais faire honneur à ta mère ? Comme c'est touchant...  
\- Salope ! Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom !, hurla le Next, prêt à se jeter sur elle.  
\- Calme toi !, ordonna Aiden en le saisissant par l'épaule.

Demande vaine. L'irritation d'Ascelin s'avérait déjà bien trop puissante pour l'apaiser. Sa gorge se nouait, ses dents s'enfonçaient dans ses lèvres tremblantes, et ses jambes vacillaient sous le poids de son corps. Le Démon de la haine avait pénétré son âme, et lui procurait une affreuse sensation d'angoisse.  
Nel Casi.  
Son ancien « lui », l'enfant qu'il détestait.  
Malgré le trait tiré sur son passé, entendre à nouveau ce nom le faisait entrer dans une rage folle, et il se sentait incapable de passer au dessus. Dans un cri perçant, il tenta de repousser son ami pour mieux attaquer Lian-Hua, mais sous le regard glacial de cette dernière, Aiden tint bon.

\- Vous êtes tous des hypocrites... Vous critiquez les humains, mais ne pouvez vous détacher de votre véritable identité..., siffla sèchement la femme. Et toi Joshua ? N'as-tu pas honte d'avoir sacrifié une pauvre fille qui t'aimait avec la plus pure des sincérités ?!

Ce fut au tour d'Aiden d'afficher une expression outrée. Cependant, il s'attendait à ce que sa collègue le nomme ainsi, c'est pourquoi il arriva à mieux contenir sa haine.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Lian-Hua. Tu pourrais le regretter.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Le « J » de ton nom fait pourtant honneur à ton ancienne vie, non ? Tu ne peux te détacher complètement de ton passé, et c'est pareil pour Ascelin !  
\- FAITES LA TAIRE !, aboya l'enragé.  
\- Lian-Hua, ça suffit !, tonna sévèrement Itsuki.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Lian Hua. Si nous avons plus ou moins conservé les lettres de notre ancienne existence, c'est pour ne jamais oublier la nature de ceux qui nous ont abandonnés !, développa Aiden, d'un visage hautain.  
\- CA SUFFIT J'AI DIS !

Le hurlement résonna si fort dans le bureau, que Lian-Hua crut un instant que les murs s'effondreraient. Choqué, Ascelin en oublia sa fureur et leva la tête en direction d'Itsuki, qui fixait fermement ses trois sujets. De son côté, Aiden relâcha doucement son ami avant de pousser un long soupir résigné.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara monsieur Shirow. Aiden, je veux bien t'accorder une chance de plus, mais je veux que tu m'expliques, par le biais d'une lettre, ton plan dans les moindres détails.  
\- Bien monsieur.  
\- Bien. Sur ce, Lian-Hua et moi n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Et sans un mot de plus, le chef rejoignit la porte par laquelle il était entré plusieurs minutes auparavant. Suivant le pas, la chinoise balaya du regard une dernière fois la pièce, puis plongea ses billes noires dans celles d'Aiden. Même s'il n'acceptait pas ses propos, elle restait persuadée qu'une part d'humanité résidait dans leur cœur meurtri. Etaient-ils indifférents à la mort d'Elizabeth ? Commençaient-ils à perdre leur conscience ? Il est vrai que l'éducation apportée au sein de l'orphelinat les avaient complètement changés, et seule leur haine envers les humains les aidait à avancer, et à rêver d'un avenir meilleur.  
Eux aussi représentaient des brebis égarées, manipulées par le Diable comme Elizabeth de son vivant.  
Seulement, l'orgueil d'Aiden et Ascelin les aveuglaient perfidement, et tôt ou tard, cela les mènerait à leur perte.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je me rends compte que ce chapitre est en fait un gros cliché sur la relation père/fille... Ça me fait bizarre mais à côté, j'aime quand même assez bien le rendu que ça donne ! A côté, l'identité de Nel et Joshua est révélée (alors, ça confirme tes doutes, Kero? xD) mais je pense que vous aviez déjà vos doutes là dessus ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme d'habitude !_  
_Si tout se passe bien, je vous donne rendez-vous le 23 Mai pour la suite. See ya !_


	27. Chap 26 : Oser l'impossible

**Disclaimer**** :** Hormis mes OCs les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Satô.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _  
_Voilà maintenant un an que je publie cette fanfiction sur ce site. Ça me fait une drôle d'impression. A vrai dire, cela fait bien plus longtemps que j'ai commencé à rédiger "La Triste Mascarade". Pratiquement deux ans. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, jamais je n'ai tenu aussi longtemps pour la rédaction d'une histoire : la plupart du temps j'abandonnais en plein milieu et je passais à autre chose. Du coup, je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que, pour le moment, je suis assez fière de moi_ _! __  
Toutefois, je dois vous avouer qu'avec mes soucis d'ordinateur, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la rédaction de mes chapitres. En effet, au moment où je rédige ces lignes j'en ai écris 37 (dont 11 hors ligne pour le moment), mais j'aimerais en avoir beaucoup plus (genre une petite quinzaine)._ **_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait aucune publication avant le 18 Juillet._ _Comme ça, ça me laisse de la marge pour écrire 3-4_ _chapitres en plus_ _(c'est le but que je me fixe en tout cas) !_**

_Profitez donc bien de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI : Oser l'impossible**

Une semaine passa depuis la rencontre entre Kotetsu et les parents de Karina. Sternbild restait toujours enveloppé dans son épais manteau gris d'hiver, et le ciel s'exposait sous une teinte morne pour se fondre parmi les immenses building de la ville. Malgré les décorations liées à la fête de Noël qui approchait à grands pas, et les marchés chaleureux situés un peu plus loin, l'air pollué et superficiel de la métropole dominait les environs avec ses routes bondées de véhicules monochromes. Les postes de télévisions renvoyaient les obscénités d'une société consommatrice à travers ses spots publicitaires, glorifiant la dernière marque de parfum à la mode, ou les jouets d'une génération incomprise. Romantisme vulgaire d'un côté, le besoin inévitable des adultes de se sentir aimer, et naïveté malsaine de l'autre, le désir innocent des enfants de se montrer courageux. Telle était la triste destinée de l'humanité : vivre avec cet éternel besoin de plaire et fasciner leur communauté.  
Le poste de police demeurait incroyablement calme en cette matinée du 21 décembre. Plongés dans leur pile de papiers administratifs respectifs, les membres du personnel ne s'accordaient aucune pause par peur de prendre du retard dans leur boulot. Par moment, les vibrations de la photocopieuse perturbait la concentration des plus grincheux, et la sonnerie de téléphone du secrétariat leur arrachait un long soupir irrité. Seul le silence devait persister, leur permettant ainsi de puiser toute leur concentration dans ces prospectus à l'intérêt anodin. Cependant, alors qu'une agréable atmosphère envahit la structure, un cri féminin, en provenance du bureau de monsieur Dean Crowel, interrompit cet instant de calme :

\- Pourquoi diable refusez-vous ?!

Confortablement assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, l'inspecteur Crowel fixa d'une mine exaspérée l'auteur de cette attaque : Lina.  
Face à lui depuis maintenant une heure, la mère de famille s'était permis d'entrer dans son bureau sans prendre rendez-vous, à l'image d'un ouragan inévitable. A la grande surprise de l'homme, elle ne souhaita pas récupérer les papiers racontant dans les moindres détails l'enquête qu'il avait débuté, ni le rapport de l'autopsie de son défunt époux. Non, dès que Lina eut franchi le seuil de la porte, sa première phrase mit le ton sur ses projets futurs : « Laissez-moi enquêter avec vous ! ».  
Habitué à voir les proches d'une victime réclamer vengeance, et en connaissant le caractère de cette femme têtue, Dean se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par le solliciter pour l'intégrer à son équipe. Toutefois, il restait un homme préventif et responsable, refusant de mettre en danger la vie d'une civile, et surtout d'une mère.  
Incapable de s'immiscer dans cette conversation, Walter croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur de la pièce, puis tourna timidement la tête vers son supérieur, attendant une réponse.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, souffla Dean. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous.  
\- C'est ça votre excuse ?! Vous croyez que je serais un boulet ?, s'énerva Lina.

Malgré les plaintes qu'il pouvait entendre de la part de ses collègues derrière la porte, Crowel préféra porter le masque de l'indifférence. Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais la veuve se montra plus rapide, et plaqua violemment ses mains sur son bureau avant de porter son regard colérique dans le sien.

\- Je refuse de rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces ! Je veux retrouver ce meurtrier !  
\- Et abandonner votre fille ? Vous pensez vraiment que votre mari aurait souhaité cela ?!, rétorqua aussitôt Dean.  
\- Comment le saurais-je ? Il n'est plus là pour me conseiller !

Cette phrase calma d'emblée l'inspecteur. Tandis que son regard navré se pétrifia, Lina fit de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes.  
En vain.  
Ses émotions défonçaient le dernier rempart de son cœur, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Les perles d'eau s'éclatèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, réveillant Walter, jusque là égaré dans le flux de ses pensées. Dans un murmure imperceptible, elle tourna le dos aux employés et peina à stopper ses gémissements attristés. De ce fait, Walter glissa ses billes bleutées sur son supérieur, lui adressa une expression sévère qui ne lui allait pas, puis rejoignit la mère de famille avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Madame..., murmura l'inspecteur, après avoir quitté son siège. Comprenez que cette affaire n'est pas un jeu, et que seuls des professionnels peuvent en venir à bout.  
\- « Pas un jeu » ... ?, répéta la femme, en se retournant vivement vers lui afin de lui jeter un regard foudroyant embué de larmes. Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ne me prenez pas pour une enfant impulsive ! Mais je ne peux accepter le départ précipité de mon mari. Je serais prête à tout pour le venger ! Tant pis si vous n'acceptez pas, je me débrouillerais toute seule !

« _Quelle entêtée ! Une véritable tête de mule !_ », pensa Dean, désemparé. Néanmoins, sa bonne conscience le dirigeait tout droit vers une impasse : que répondre à cette menace déguisée ? Bien qu'il refusât la présence de cette femme obstinée au sein de son équipe, savoir qu'elle aspirait à agir seule ne le rassurait guère. Alors il réfléchit. Il réfléchit à l'attitude à adopter, aux réponses à donner, et à la manière de s'échapper de ce dilemme, sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Néanmoins, les yeux sombres et larmoyants de Lina ne cessaient de fixer intensément l'inspecteur, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'hypnotiser.  
Que faire ? Que dire ? Vite ! Car plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus l'angoissante impression de culpabilité élargissait le trou de son cœur, déjà béant.

\- Chef, prenons la avec nous !, déclara soudainement son associé.  
\- La ferme Walter ! Es-tu conscient de ce que ça implique ?!  
\- Ça m'est égal, Chef ! J'ai pas envie que madame Lina cherche toute seule et tombe peut-être sur ce malade ! Je serais entièrement responsable de ce choix !

Surprise par cette réponse, la concernée écarquilla les yeux vers Walter. Crowel était tout aussi stupéfait par cette riposte, et il lui fallut une longue minute pour se remettre de ses émotions. Peu après, il dévisagea l'homme et la femme, se persuada qu'il était victime d'une conspiration, et se gratta la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Rha ces jeunes ! Tous plus têtus les uns que les autres !, râla Dean.  
\- Vous... Vous acceptez ?, demanda Lina.  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais avant, j'ai une question : comment allez-vous faire pour votre enfant ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Ma mère veut bien me la garder le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Hum...  
\- Merci. Du fond du cœur, merci à vous deux...

Sur ces mots, un petit sourire embellit le visage mouillé de larmes de Lina. Finalement, son côté borné et motivé lui permettait toujours de parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Une symphonie aquatique résonna dans l'appartement de Barnaby. Ses mèches d'or, trempées, camouflaient ses émeraudes qui fixaient le carrelage azuré de la salle de bain. Du pommeau de douche s'évadait de l'eau agréablement chaude, parfaite après avoir passé sa soirée dehors à traquer les criminels. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se relaxer, repensant incessamment à ce que l'inspecteur Crowel lui avait dit une semaine auparavant. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, son désir de vengeance l'aveuglait et pouvait conduire des innocents dans les bras de la mort. Cette évidence lui arracha un soupir de frustration : dans ce cas, que faire pour aider Blue Rose ?  
Savoir que l'organisation d'Ouroboros existait toujours dans ce monde corrompu, poussa Barnaby à frapper violemment le mur à sa droite. Il se le refusait et ne l'acceptait pas. Pourtant, la réalité le rattrapa : oui, Ouroboros persistait, prouvant ainsi que croire en sa disparition était utopique.  
Ainsi, le Héros se massa le visage dans l'espoir d'apaiser son tourment, glissa sa main sur son front, et, d'un geste vif, ramena sa chevelure en arrière. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, pour l'instant, se résumait à accorder toute sa confiance au travail de Dean. Et attendre.  
« Attendre ».  
Depuis quelques jours, ce verbe l'exécrait. Son sens et ses synonymes disparaissaient de sa mémoire, se gribouillaient, se rayaient, se déchiraient... Et seule l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu ce mot le paralysa. Personne n'aurait été capable de patienter dans ce genre de situation, pas même l'homme le plus stoïque du monde. Finalement excédé, Barnaby sortit de la douche, se sécha grossièrement, et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir de couleur grenat, puis retourna au salon. Mollement, il s'essaya sur son canapé et fixa indifféremment le plafond blanc. Au moment où ses réflexions l'enivrèrent, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

\- Quoi encore ?, pesta le Next en se relevant. Allô ?  
\- Bonsoir Barnaby, c'est Agnes.

La voix de la présentée paraissait étonnamment plus froide qu'à son habitude. Toutefois, le jeune homme préféra ignorer ce détail.

\- Bonsoir. Que me vaut cet appel ? Un problème ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- On peut appeler cela ainsi, en effet. Entre nous, Barnaby, depuis combien de temps évites-tu la presse ?

Cette interrogation soudaine lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bien qu'il s'attendît à ce que sa productrice le réprimande de fuir les médias, Barnaby ne s'imaginait pas entendre cette question si tôt. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait.

\- Je me doute que ça ne soit pas évident en ce moment, mais il serait temps de commencer à faire des efforts comme tout le monde, reprit Agnès.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, soupira le Héros.  
\- Depuis la mi-novembre, l'émission a perdu en popularité et les spectateurs restent traumatisés par cette expérience. En tant que Héros, vous devez redonner espoir à la population et leur prouver que jamais vous ne vous laisserez abattre. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais, Barnaby. Certes, tu attrapes les criminels, tu rends la justice, mais tu ne t'implique plus pour le reste.

Même si elle parlait extrêmement vite, le Next n'eut aucun mal à la comprendre. Seulement, il ne partageait pas le même point de vue que sa productrice, et voyait en ces paroles la corruption d'une société consommatrice.  
Ce jugement lui offrit un frisson : depuis quand cela le dérangeait ? Lui qui avait toujours pris plaisir à répondre aux interview et à se laisser prendre en photos, pourquoi prenait-il si mal les explications de madame Joubert ? En vérité, il connaissait déjà la réponse mais refusait de l'admettre. Dans tous les cas, refuser de se montrer un tant soit peu coopératif ne servirait à rien, et il se fit une raison : il devait cesser de se montrer égoïste.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans ce cas ?, proposa-t-il.  
\- Oh ? Tu es prêt à faire des efforts ? Parfait !, se réjouit Agnès. L'équipe d'une émission m'a contacté dans l'espoir de s'entretenir avec toi demain soir.

Brusquement titillé par un mauvais pressentiment, les yeux de Barnaby se baissèrent à cette annonce.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour essayer de tirer des informations sur l'état de Blue Rose ? Je ne sais rien, et je ne veux pas en discuter avec eux de toute façon !, s'emporta-t-il.  
\- Rassure-toi, ils m'ont promis de ne pas évoquer ce sujet.

Alors pourquoi la désagréable impression demeurait en lui ? Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Afin d'enlever le doute dans son cœur, il préféra se pencher sur cette solution de facilité, et accepta l'invitation d'Agnès avant de noter les coordonnées de la boite. Sans un « au revoir », il reposa le téléphone sur le meuble et fixa l'appareil en silence, en repensant à cette conversation. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, le rendez-vous de demain lui procurait une abominable boule d'angoisse au ventre.  
Demain, il devrait faire face aux médias.  
Demain, il aurait à répondre à leurs questions.  
Demain...  
Barnaby secoua négativement la tête au moment où l'adrénaline étouffa sa respiration. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter ainsi.

\- Tout se passera bien, se convainc-t-il, avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie du bracelet de Barnaby l'extirpa de son lourd sommeil, indiquant que la ville avait besoin de lui. Dans un gémissement fatigué, il s'appuya sur ses mains, observa les alentours, et sortit de son lit avant de se préparer. La matinée passa donc rapidement grâce à cette intervention, et quand il réussit à arrêter le voleur coupable de son réveil, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'interview qui l'attendait en début de soirée. Les interrogations fusaient dans son esprit, et le mauvais pressentiment demeurait intact malgré sa tentative à positiver.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?! Pourquoi ai-je si peur ?_ », pensa-t-il, frustré.  
Une fois changé, et après avoir pris soin de ne pas rencontrer ses collègues, le Héros repartit chez lui, tourmenté par ces pensées qui n'en finissaient plus. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il ne se supportait pas, lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour un rien. Il était un Héros, ce genre de choses ne devaient pas l'affoler à ce point. Pourtant...  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un vide douloureux l'enveloppa, et l'immobilisa dans les méandres de la mélancolie. En cette fin de matinée glaciale, Barnaby comprit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. D'une personne capable de le débarrasser d'un poids en l'écoutant et en le rassurant. Oui, à l'heure actuelle, il avait besoin d'aide. Cependant, qui pouvait le soutenir ? Depuis un mois et demi, il ne faisait que refuser la main qu'on lui tendait, préférant se terrer dans un silence hypocrite. A présent, tout était terminé, et il fallait en assumer les responsabilités.  
Quel idiot.

L'esprit ailleurs, il traversa une allée déserte ornée d'arbres dégarnis à chaque extrémité, et arriva finalement chez lui au bout d'une heure. Ces derniers temps, il favorisait la marche à pied plutôt que sa moto, et il fallait admettre que ce changement lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
Peu après, un vent sec lui fouetta la joue, le poussant à relever la tête comme s'il souhaitait le prévenir de quelque chose. En effet, immédiatement après, Barnaby aperçut une silhouette familière patienter devant son portail. Le visage du visiteur, qui n'était autre que Kotetsu, se tourna vers lui, et ses disques d'or le dévisagèrent avec une expression bienveillante.

\- Ha enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais pas !, s'exclama Wild Tiger.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, rétorqua Barnaby.  
\- Content de te voir aussi...

Gêné, le blond siffla entre ses dents avant de porter une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé. C'était pas contre toi, je suis simplement... surpris.  
\- Je vois ça ! Mais je voulais te faire un petit coucou, ça fait longtemps.

Barnaby fixa son ami un bref instant, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement à l'entente de son excuse. « _Toujours là quand on ne s'y attends pas !_ », se dit-il, toutefois soulagé de le voir.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ?, commença le jeune homme.  
\- Ça va, ça va.  
\- Tu vas fêter Noël ?  
\- Oui. Je vais voir de la famille et Kaede pour l'occasion. Bon, à la base, je voulais rester en ville pour m'occuper des éventuelles missions, mais mes collègues m'ont poussé à prendre des vacances..., développa Kotetsu, en faisant plusieurs mimiques.  
\- Et ils ont bien raison. Ne te tue pas à la tâche, tu as besoin d'un peu de repos de temps en temps. De plus, tu dois manquer à Kaede...

Un sourire en coin égaya la figure du vétéran. Il était rare d'entendre son ancien partenaire le soutenir dans ses initiatives. De ce fait, ce geste de sa part lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Oh. Tu veux entrer ?, proposa Barnaby.  
\- Ha non. Désolé Bunny, mais je me connais, je risque d'oublier mon train à trop parler.  
\- Je vois...

Ses émeraudes se figèrent sur un point invisible. Le temps était donc compté avant que Kotetsu ne s'en aille pour plusieurs jours. Aurait-il la force de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Barnaby se doutait bien que sa seule et unique chance de discuter de ses peurs et ses doutes se trouvait devant lui, malheureusement, il s'avérait toujours difficile de faire le premier pas, surtout avec Wild Tiger.  
Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme serra le poing, balaya le sol du regard, et bâtit involontairement un mur silencieux entre lui et son ami.

\- Barnaby... ?

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête avant de poser ses yeux grands ouverts sur Kotetsu. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil pour lui faire part de son incompréhension.

\- Une question me taraude l'esprit..., confia finalement Barnaby, après un long moment de mutisme.  
\- Hum ? Quoi donc ?

Il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant contempler le ciel terne de la saison. Intérieurement, il se demanda si cet aveu valait vraiment la peine d'être dévoilé, et l'idée d'abandonner l'effleura. Malheureusement, Kotetsu ne le lâcherait plus maintenant. Résigné, le blond se tourna vers son collègue pour lui faire face, prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança :

\- Crois-tu que Blue Rose a une chance de s'en sortir... ?

Wild Tiger s'y attendait. Néanmoins, cette demande restait douloureuse, et avant tout surprenante de la part de Barnaby, connu pour son impassibilité légendaire. Sans un mot, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et observa calmement son cadet, à la recherche des bons mots à dire.

\- Tu as peur ?, osa-t-il.  
\- Pas spécialement, mentit le blond. C'est juste... Que je culpabilise.

Sa voix trembla sur les trois derniers mots. Peu habitué à parler ainsi de ses sentiments, il eut soudainement l'impression de se dénuder devant le vétéran, et cela le gêna énormément. Toutefois, Kotetsu jugea bon de ne pas l'assaillir d'interrogations, de peur que cela le mette encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ouroboros n'a jamais disparu, compléta Barnaby. J'ai été fou d'y croire... Et maintenant, Blue Rose en paye le prix : en plus d'avoir perdu son pouvoir, ces monstres l'ont...

Non, il n'arriverait pas à terminer sa phrase. A la place, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et se mit dos au vétéran afin de conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Cette image, impensable de la part de son ami, heurta profondément le père, et le poussa à reprendre la parole :

\- Tu veux l'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur l'invita à continuer :

\- Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, tu dois agir. Tant que tu ne perds pas de vue cet objectif, tout se passera bien. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que cet acte te permettra d'aller mieux...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?!, s'indigna Barnaby.  
\- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir.

Et avant que son ancien coéquipier ne riposte, Kotetsu ajouta :

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin.

Sur cette énigme, Wild Tiger adressa un sourire mélancolique au jeune homme, et sortit les mains de ses poches. Tandis qu'il fixait sa montre, Barnaby le dévisagea tristement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Voilà donc ce qu'on lui conseillait ? C'était dénué de sens ! Comment pouvait-il secourir Karina alors qu'elle-même refusait la moindre visite ? Il soupira une énième fois face à ce problème, et comprit que seul le temps l'aiderait à oublier. Cependant, la dernière phrase de son ami le troublait tant elle paraissait hors propos. De toute façon, la Rose ne semblait avoir besoin de personne à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, sinon je peux dire « adieu » à mon train !, déclara brusquement Kotetsu.  
\- Hum ? Ah oui. Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes soucis.  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Ça fait plaisir de voir le grand Barnaby Brooks Jr. s'extérioriser un peu !  
\- Imbécile...

Kotetsu étouffa un petit rire à l'entente de l'insulte, et après un énième coup d'œil sur son partenaire, il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et le rassura sur son initiative. Il le sollicita de continuer sur cette voie, et de ne jamais ressentir de honte vis-à-vis de cela. Même si sa fierté l'interdit de le montrer, Barnaby fut touché par ces conseils.  
Dans un dernier sourire, le vétéran le salua d'un signe de main et partit en direction de la gare. Par la suite, son ami rentra chez lui pour se préparer.

* * *

Lorsque dix huit heures sonna, les fans de Barnaby se jetèrent sur leur télévision pour zapper sur la chaîne diffusant son interview. Pendant que certaines admiratrices contactaient leurs amies pour les prévenir de cet événement, les médias, n'ayant pas eu la chance d'inviter l'un des Héros les plus populaire de l'histoire, se braquèrent sur leur poste. Crayon et cahier à la main, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient encore récupérer des informations croustillantes par le biais de cette émission. Les lèvres des téléspectateurs se pincèrent quand le jingle retentit, égayant le visage des auditeurs en manque de Barnaby. La présentatrice récita tout d'abord le texte présentant la célébrité, titillant la patience des fans et accablant l'invité d'une dizaine de compliments. Par la suite, elle invita son public à applaudir l'arrivée du Héros, et gloussa en le voyant arriver.  
Habillé d'une banale chemise noire par dessus un costume rouge bordeaux, Barnaby salua poliment le public, et se familiarisa discrètement aux alentours. Les couleurs pétantes du plateau lui agressaient la rétine, et les projecteurs braqués sur sa personne renforcèrent sa douleur. Cependant, le sourire sur ses pommettes ne s'effaça pas, et il s'empressa de rejoindre la présentatrice pour lui serrer la main, et prendre place à ses côtés.

\- C'est une joie que de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous ce soir, s'extasia la femme.  
\- De même, mentit l'invité.  
\- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas accordé d'interview à la télé ? Deux mois ? Trois ?  
\- Trois me semble plus correct, en effet.

Il avait beau porter le masque de la confiance, l'atmosphère du plateau télévisé ne le rassurait guère. Les regards figés sur lui en étaient probablement la cause, mais il ne devait pas flancher, au risque de se faire réprimander par Agnes. Dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'employée chargée de lui poser les questions.  
Il s'agissait d'une femme à la silhouette osseuse d'une quarantaine d'années environ. Ses cheveux châtains, coiffés d'un carré plongeant, accentuaient son apparence squelettique en dévoilant ses joues creuses. Ses mirettes chocolats observaient continuellement le Next, et celui-ci put y déceler une pointe d'ivresse en leur centre, ce qui intensifia sa gêne.

\- Monsieur Brooks Jr, avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchent, pensez-vous rendre visite à des proches ?, questionna la femme.  
\- Non, je ne peux me le permettre. Sternbild a besoin de moi, surtout en ce moment.  
\- Le métier de Héros n'est pas évident, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comme tous les boulots, je présume qu'il a ses avantages et ses inconvénients...  
\- Avez-vous des projets parallèles en ce moment ? Comme le tournage d'une pub, un nouveau shooting photo, des produits dérivés...  
\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, néanmoins, un mutisme désagréable imbibait la salle. Pas un souffle, pas un toussotement, pas même les murmures joyeux des spectateurs ne résonnèrent. Troublé, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils étaient sans doute concentrés sur ses paroles, toutefois, l'expression confuse de l'intervieweuse le ramena à la réalité : les ennuyait-il ? Peut-être développait-il mal ses propos ?

\- En somme, vous vous concentrez uniquement sur Hero TV ?, demanda la quarantenaire.  
\- Heu, oui, en effet. On va dire que je n'ai pas la tête à m'engager sur plusieurs projets en ce moment..., bredouilla Barnaby.  
\- Ho ? L'affaire Blue Rose j'imagine ?

Il n'aimait pas cette question, ni l'intitulé de l'histoire. « L'affaire Blue Rose », ce titre s'apparentait à celui d'un vulgaire roman noir.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
\- Cet événement vous heurte encore j'imagine ? Comment le vivez-vous ?

Barnaby bouillit intérieurement.  
Pour qui se prenait cette garce à s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie ? Non, il n'avait même pas besoin de se le demander vu qu'il savait déjà la cause : pour obtenir des informations importantes et faire plus d'audimat, bien sûr ! Seulement, Barnaby refusa de jouer à ce petit jeu vicieux.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-il.  
\- Cela vous touche à ce point ? Ne vous donne-t-elle pas de ses nouvelles de temps à autres ?  
\- Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas me parler de Blue Rose ? Si j'ai accepté de faire un minimum d'efforts en vous accordant cette interview, c'est parce que vous aviez promis de ne pas aborder le sujet !, tonna sévèrement le Next, sous les murmures surpris des spectateurs.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser !, se hâta la femme. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous blesserez autant...  
\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous rendez vous compte de vos propos ?! Qui ne serait pas heurté par tout cela ? Bon sang, vous avez tous été témoin de l'horreur qu'elle a vécu, et vous osez croire que je reste indifférent à cette histoire ?!, s'emporta le Héros, en quittant sa chaise.  
\- Rasseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, implora la présentatrice.  
\- Non, cet entretien est terminé.

Sur cette déclaration, le jeune fit volte-face sans prêter attention aux chuchotements stupéfaits du public, et quitta les lieux. Malgré l'affolement de l'intervieweuse, et les supplications du personnel, Barnaby ignora leur fausse compassion, et enfourcha rapidement sa moto avant de prendre la fuite vers une direction inconnue.  
Tous des fourbes. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté une telle invitation, et surtout d'avoir cru qu'ils pouvaient se montrer empathiques.  
La haine au cœur, Barnaby accéléra, et se faufila entre les embouteillages pour emprunter une petite route. Le paysage défila rapidement sous ses yeux emplis d'éclairs. Il aperçut ainsi rapidement des maisons éclairées ou bien vidées d'âme, d'autres véhicules roulant à vitesse normale, et des passants. Des êtres tout à fait banals, qui ne possédaient comme soucis que de savoir ce que serait le dîner du soir, ou de connaître les prévisions météorologiques du lendemain. Aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupait réellement de la vie de ceux qui les sauvaient constamment, jour après jour. Et qui risquaient leur vie pour eux. Comme elle...  
Barnaby secoua la tête vigoureusement, et accéléra. Les couleurs des alentours, d'abord ternes, prirent une teinte étrange de combinaisons de nuances, et se mélangèrent bientôt pour ne former qu'une spirale grise. De plus, le vent fouetta son visage, se faufila dans ses mèches dorées libres, et se félicita de lui procurer des frissons indésirables. Pourtant, son contact dans ses cheveux, ainsi que le panorama éphémère de l'hiver, apaisa légèrement le jeune homme.  
Finalement, après un long moment à rouler sur les routes de la ville, il stoppa sa course et descendit au parking d'un petit parc dans l'espoir de s'entretenir calmement avec ses pensées. Les mains calées dans les poches de sa veste, le Next traversa les majestueuses grilles d'entrée, et contempla silencieusement les environs : l'air était magique.  
Plus personne ne se trouvait ici à cette heure-là, lui permettant alors d'explorer les lieux seul. Enfermé ainsi dans ce carcan de solitude qui le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'oppressait, il profita de la sérénité de l'endroit pour se balader tranquillement et vaquer à ses propres problèmes. Par moment, son regard s'attardait sur les rangées d'arbres dégarnis de feuillage, sur les bancs dénués de toute vie humaine, et sur les attractions proposées pour les enfants, qui, à l'heure actuelle, se trouvaient certainement au chaud, protégé par leurs parents. A cette image, un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres gercées de Barnaby. Il continua alors son errance, toujours perturbé par d'interminables réflexions diverses.  
Est-ce que sa réaction n'avait pas été pas un poil exagérée ? Quelle image véhiculait-il au travers de cette attitude ? Ces questions ne servaient à rien, et s'encombraient en plus de superficialité. Dans l'immédiat, il devait aider Blue Rose d'une manière quelconque, et faire en sorte à ce que jamais les médias ne l'assaillent d'interrogations douloureuses.  
Hélas, que pouvait-il faire ? Si elle-même refusait un peu de soutien, alors que devait-il faire ?!  
Cette énième question le renvoya brusquement aux propos de Kotetsu, quelques heures auparavant :

« _**Tu veux l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, tu dois agir. Tant que tu ne perds pas de vue cet objectif, tout se passera bien.**_ »

Tout prenait un sens, dorénavant. S'il souhaitait à ce point soutenir Karina, alors il ne devait pas hésiter. Même s'il tenait en horreur cette idée, suivre son cœur restait la meilleure des solutions. Et qu'importe si cela s'avérait être un échec, il fallait oser l'impossible !  
Barnaby redressa la tête, et osa regarder droit devant lui : sa décision était enfin prise. Dans un élan de foi et de confiance, il retourna à son véhicule en hâte, le fit violemment rugir, et se rendit à l'hôpital où séjournait la Rose depuis un mois et demi.

* * *

\- Que faites-vous ?!

Barnaby ignora la surprise des infirmières, et pénétra dans le couloir conduisant aux chambres des patients. Sourd aux avertissements qu'on lui adressait, il ouvrit une à une les portes devant lui, à la recherche de la chambre hébergeant Karina. Chaque porte ouverte le ramenait péniblement à son incompétence, toutefois, son besoin de la retrouver l'encourageait à persévérer. Un médecin le menaça d'appeler la sécurité, mais le Héros parvint à l'en dissuader d'un simple regard noir. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans le corridor immaculé, plus l'adrénaline lui montait au sang.  
C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'ultime porte du passage. Ornée d'une plaque dorée où reposait le chiffre « 31 », Barnaby déglutit à l'idée de retrouver peut-être l'héroïne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le mois de novembre. Avec appréhension, il dirigea sa main tremblotante sur la poignée, la tourna doucement, et...

\- BARNABY ! Arrêtez ! Elle n'est pas en état !, cria mademoiselle Strauss, en essayant de le rejoindre.

« _Vraiment ?_, pensa-t-il. _Si nous n'agissons pas, jamais elle ne s'en sortira !_ ».  
Dans le but de ne pas se faire déranger par le personnel, le Next enclencha son pouvoir, et finalisa son action en ouvrant la porte. Il repoussa quelques médecins sans leur faire mal, et pénétra enfin dans la chambre.

\- Blue Rose !, s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Hum... Oui, ce chapitre se stoppe un peu brusquement, j'espère que l'attente ne vous semblera pas trop longue D:  
J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, en tout cas, surtout la scène de l'interview que j'avais en tête depuis le début ! Je l'ai maintes et maintes fois retournée dans mon esprit jusqu'à se qu'elle me plaise à 100%, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue ! Un grand merci à Sayuri-Geisha, aussi, pour m'avoir aidé à rédiger la dernière partie de ce chapitre :) Elle arrive toujours à faire des choses géniale ! _  
_Je serais heureuse de connaître_ _votre avis ! Bon comme mauvais ! En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous le 18 Juillet pour le chapitre 27 !__See ya ! :D_


	28. Chap 27 : Triste Mascarade

**Disclaimer**** : **Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER &amp; BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Satô et aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.)

_Bonjour à vous ! Il y avait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée si l'attente a été longue, mais me voici enfin, et comme promis, pour poster le chapitre 27 de "La triste mascarade". Cette pause n'aura au final servie à rien, étant donné que je n'ai même pas terminé un chapitre sur les trois-quatre que je m'étais fixé. Je suis pathétique lol. A vrai dire, je suis dans une période de remise en question et de baisse de morale/motivation qui m'empêchent de bien me concentrer sur mon récit. De plus, mon travail me prend pas mal de temps et m'épuise. Je tiens à m'excuser dans tous les cas, et je risque peut-être de faire d'autres pauses d'ici Aout-Septembre. Je verrais. En attendant, voilà venir la suite, et c'est peut-être le plus important pour vous !_

**Kero :** _Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour ta review. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'a été difficile d'attendre autant de temps pour pouvoir te répondre xD. Je peux comprendre ta déception vis-à-vis de Kotetsu et de son "En tout cas, ce n'est pas de moi dont Karina a besoin". A vrai dire, je pense que Kotetsu n'est pas plus "faible" en prononçant cette phrase, il sait simplement qu'un gouffre s'est creusé entre lui et Blue Rose depuis qu'il a refusé ses sentiments, et il s'est encore plus creusé lorsqu'il a compris -trop tard- qu'elle souffrait en silence. Cette fic va beaucoup se centrer sur Barnaby de toute façon, c'est en quelque sorte lui le protagoniste de l'histoire (après Karina, bien entendu). De ce fait, il va souvent avoir "le beau rôle", et il fallait bien que Wild Tiger le pousse à faire quelque chose, sinon personne ne l'aurait fait xD. Après, évidemment, je ne vais pas laisser de côté notre Tigre préféré, il aura un autre rôle dans l'histoire, voilà tout ;)._

_Sur ces explications, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII : Triste Mascarade**

« Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? »  
Depuis mon arrivée dans cet hôpital, cette question ne cesse de torturer mon esprit ravagé par d'autres réflexions troublantes. La réponse restera sans doute enfouie dans les abîmes d'un Destin bien trop cruel, me renvoyant alors, perpétuellement, à l'injustice de la situation. Suis-je donc vouée à vivre dans la honte ? A ressasser les images horrifiques d'une événement que je souhaite rayer de ma mémoire ?  
Les infirmières me promettent que tout finira par s'arranger, qu'il faut que je me montre forte et essaye d'en parler à un psy. Elles ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point ce drame me hante, et qu'en parler reste synonyme de souffrance. Non, elles ne peuvent pas comprendre. Qui le pourrait de toute manière ? On cherche à se montrer compatissant à mon égard, à me rassurer en me promettant des choses qui n'arriveront jamais, et on oublie que mon souhait le plus cher dans toute cette histoire, c'est d'oublier.  
Alors que des larmes s'apprêtent à couler sur mes joues, mon regard s'égard sur la fenêtre et le tableau qu'elle renvoie : les ténèbres de la nuit sont repoussés par les lumières chatoyantes de la ville. Les cris joyeux d'enfants se mêlent aux klaxons des véhicules coincés dans les traditionnels embouteillages.  
Je déteste cette sensation.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à vivre une situation difficile, mais entendre une telle preuve de vivacité me renvoie à mon état pitoyable. Mon corps, dissimulé dans une blouse blanche, garde les traces de l'horreur qu'on m'a fait subir. Seulement, il n'y a pas que lui qui se révèle amoché : mon esprit tout entier est mutilé par les images et les cicatrices de cette affreuse tragédie. Parfois, les rires de mon bourreau résonnent encore contre mon crâne, comme s'ils cherchaient à me réveiller, à me faire comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper. Lui même m'a certifiée qu'on se reverrait, accentuant alors un peu plus ma peur.  
Je ne peux plus m'échapper. Ni me défendre. Sans mon pouvoir, je ne suis plus la puissante Blue Rose, juste une simple civile humiliée. Et à présent, seuls le dégoût et la terreur d'un nouveau jour me tiennent compagnie dans cet hôpital livide.

Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui fasse que je doive endurer une chose pareille?  
Le jour où les rouages de mon existence se sont mis en route, j'ai pensé et j'ai pensé, cependant, au moment où j'ai compris ce qui m'attendait, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien. Le monde s'est écroulé sous mes pieds quand j'ai compris qu'on ne pourrait pas venir me secourir à temps. Je ne voulais surtout pas hurler leurs noms, ni même les implorer de se dépêcher de me retrouver. Je suis consciente que ce geste les aurait plus angoissés et déconcentrés.

…

Je suis une lâche qui se ment à elle-même. Pourquoi dois-je toujours jouer les filles fortes en m'inventant une excuse ?  
En vérité, j'avais terriblement peur. Je voulais hurler, crier, supplier, espérant naïvement pouvoir éviter le pire, seulement, les mots ne sortaient pas de mes lèvres.  
C'était douloureux, virulent, suffoquant, triste, sévère.  
Je voulais pleurer.  
Je ne le supportais pas.  
Je voulais m'enfuir.  
Hélas, je ne le pouvais pas.  
Ça n'en finissait pas.  
J'essayais de paraître forte, mais au fond, je voulais simplement hurler. Me débattre, vomir, le stopper, y résister, le frapper, endurer. M'enfuir, me cacher, l'éviter, m'enfermer, le repousser.  
Puis de son regard effroyablement lubrique, il m'a brutalement secouée, attrapée, griffée, immobilisée, traînée, attaquée, forcée. Attachée, humiliée, déchirée, battue, torturée.  
Je voulais me défendre, hurler, devenant folle, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Seulement, j'étais à sa merci. Jouissant de cela, il m'a entravée, cognée, anéantie, pulvérisée, giflée, brûlée, marquée. Éraflée, tourmentée, brisée, ravagée. Détruite, écrasée, utilisée, piétinée, souillée... Violée...  
Puis il en a eu assez, il m'a détachée, et m'a violemment jetée à terre sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Mon cœur était anéanti, pourtant aucune larme ne coulait...  
Et j'étais reprise.  
Encore attrapée.  
Encore battue.  
Encore souillée.  
Encore écrasée.  
Encore brisée.  
Encore ravagée.  
Encore détruite.  
Encore marquée.  
Encore brûlée.  
Encore éraflée.  
Encore...

J'ai détesté tout ça, et à présent, seule la honte enracine mon âme.  
Je le déteste.  
Je les déteste tous.  
Mais celle que je hais plus que tout dans cette histoire, c'est moi !  
Je n'ai jamais été forte ! Mon existence n'est qu'une triste mascarade dont je ne peux me défaire ! Ils sont tous là, à me dire de relever la tête et d'avancer car on compte aussi sur moi. Conseillent-ils Karina ou Blue Rose ? Cette double identité me pèse. Je ne suis pas la « Reine » que les médias vantent, ni l'héroïne puissante et inébranlable que les fans voient. Ce masque ne fait que cacher ma réelle personnalité... J'en ai assez... Je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi ai-je décidé de devenir une Héroïne, déjà ? Cette époque me paraît si lointaine, et les raisons qui m'ont poussée à rejoindre l'équipe d'Hero TV sont beaucoup trop floues.  
Était-ce pour la reconnaissance ? La gloire ? Le sentiment d'utilité ?  
Je ne sais plus...

Désirant me changer un minimum les idées, je m'enfouis sous mon drap et me recroqueville. Mon regard se perd instinctivement sur le petit réveil posé sur ma table de chevet. Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures. Dans ce lieu déprimant et infantilisant, la notion du temps a disparu. Par ailleurs, je commence à regretter d'avoir demandé à ne voir personne de mon entourage, tant la solitude m'accable. Et plus les jours passent, plus l'envie de m'enfuir d'ici se fait forte. Néanmoins, encore une fois, je ne suis plus rien sans mes pouvoirs, et sortir d'ici sans me faire repérer relève de l'impossible : les fenêtres sont fermées, la porte ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, et hormis mes bagages contenant mes vêtements, je n'ai aucune affaire personnelle qui me permettrait de contacter quelqu'un.  
Je dois me résigner.  
Me résigner à rester ici encore un bon bout de temps, à ruminer sur cet événement douloureux...  
Laissez-moi tranquille... Pitié... Laissez-moi quitter cet endroit et effacer tout cela de ma mémoire...

\- BARNABY ! Arrêtez ! Elle n'est pas en état !

La voix de Mademoiselle Strauss m'extrait brutalement de mes réflexions. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle hurlait le nom de Barnaby, toutefois, je me convainc qu'il ne s'agit que de mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Épuisée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les plaque en arrière, prête à me renfermer dans les bras de Morphée.  
Cependant, le grabuge derrière la porte me force à rester éveiller. J'entends des menaces, des bruits sourds, et une voix retient soudainement mon attention, me poussant à me redresser sur mon lit.  
Ai-je vraiment rêvé ? Ou était-ce… la réalité ?

Alors que ma respiration se stoppe, j'aperçois la poignée de la porte pivoter vers la gauche, pour y laisser entrer une silhouette masculine que je connais bien.  
Alors, ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination... ?  
C'est impossible !  
Que fait-il là... ?! Pourquoi lui ?!  
« Blue Rose ! », s'exclame-t-il.  
Lui, Barnaby Brooks Jr.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Oui, c'est un chapitre plutôt court. Mais c'est pour vous remettre petit à petit dans le bain :) Je pense que ce sera le seul qui abordera un PdV à la première personne. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sachez tout de même que je me suis largement inspirée d'une scène de l'anime "EF - A tale of Melodies" pour les phrases "violentes" évoquant les sévices de cette pauvre Karina. La scène en question est tellement poignante, violente, et réaliste que j'ai voulu faire pareil. J'ignore si le ressenti est le même, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme d'hab ^^._  
_Allez, à dans deux semaines les gens (ça tombera le premier Août !) !_


	29. Chap 28 : Le geste salvateur

_Hey la compagnie ! Voici venir le chapitre 28 ! Mon histoire prend un nouveau tournant, du coup, j'appréhende un peu sur vos réactions. J'espère que ça vous plaira, sincèrement. _

_A côté, je suis plus ou moins en vacance en ce mois d'août, je vais essayé d'en profiter pour continuer l'écriture et de me booster un peu, car je prends de plus en plus de retard et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, je compte peut-être faire une nouvelle pause, en Septembre, dans l'espoir d'avancer un peu dans l'élaboration de mes chapitres. Mais avec mon travail, je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai lol._  
_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII : Le Geste salvateur**

Un calme inquiétant s'infiltra dans la pièce où se tenaient les deux Héros, face à face. Les disques de bronze de Karina fixèrent Barnaby, et celui-ci, essoufflé, figea son regard sur sa collègue, à l'image d'un homme retrouvant une vieille connaissance perdue de vue depuis des années. Cette visite inattendue poussa l'Héroïne à croire qu'elle rêvait. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la réalité.  
« _Que fait-il là... ?_ », pensa-t-elle, chamboulée.  
La voix des médecins s'élevèrent dans les airs, hurlant des menaces inquiétantes à l'égard du blond, et lui ordonnant à rebrousser chemin. Cependant, il n'y prêta guère attention, préférant plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la Rose.  
Dès lors, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le temps perdit de sa valeur. Et la jeune femme, bien trop occupée à contempler les saphirs de Barnaby, oublia tout ce qui l'entourait jusque là. Les cris devinrent silence, la solitude se transforma en une impression étrange, et la tristesse se changea, inconsciemment, en un espoir fragile.  
«_ Pourquoi est-il là... ?_ », se répéta-t-elle.

\- Faites-le sortir d'ici !, s'écria Mademoiselle Strauss dans une intonation aiguë, ramenant de force la Rose à la réalité.

Sur ces paroles, les employés de l'hôpital s'avancèrent prudemment vers le Next, prêts à l'immobiliser une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Tandis qu'un médecin s'agrippa à son bras, un autre à sa taille, néanmoins, Barnaby conserva son attitude insolente, et repoussa vivement les gêneurs sans pour autant les blesser. Alors qu'il pensait être tranquille, trois autres employés se jetèrent sur lui pour tenter de le stopper. Le Next, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, répéta son geste et les éjecta brusquement de la chambre, intimidant par la même occasion les hommes restés en retrait. Devant cette scène déroutante, Blue Rose assimila son collègue à un patient cinglé essayant de fuir l'autorité des médecins : il les poussait, les frappait, sans se soucier du désordre qu'il pouvait créer aux alentours.  
Quand il parvint enfin à se débarrasser d'eux, son premier réflexe se résuma à barricader la porte, avant de poser ses billes bleutées sur la patiente qui le dévisagea avec crainte. Des cris offusqués résonnèrent dans le couloir et des bruits sourds rebondirent contre la porte, prouvant à eux seuls la témérité des employés qui ne cherchaient qu'à secourir Karina. Cette dernière reconnut même la voix de Mademoiselle Strauss qui ordonnait de prévenir la sécurité. Néanmoins, Barnaby ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi... ?

Malgré toutes les questions qui perturbaient son esprit, ce fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer.  
Sous le regard du jeune homme, une sensation inexplicable se joua d'elle. Certes, la raison de sa venue restait obscure, et l'agitation qu'il avait causé l'obligeait à penser que la suite des événements ne serait pas de tout repos, cependant... un battement puissant, au fond de sa poitrine, l'encouragea à ne pas se laisser piéger par le pessimisme.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? Un Héros qui plus est ? L'air de rien, l'arrivée de Barnaby, aussi surprenante soit-elle, lui offrit, inconsciemment, un peu de consolation.

\- J'en avais assez, lui répondit-il, tout en continuant de la fixer.

Intriguée, Blue Rose fronça les sourcils pour l'inviter à développer sa réponse. Mais Barnaby n'en fit rien, préférant plutôt s'avancer vers elle.  
Dès lors, elle comprit la raison de sa venue, et son envie de demeurer seule avec elle dans la chambre. Oui, elle saisissait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait lui faire. Tout lui paraissait si limpide à présent. Et de ce fait, il lui était impossible de se calmer, la paranoïa venant en plus de l'enchaîner à une peur futile.  
Une boule au ventre alourdit donc sa conscience, remonta sournoisement à sa gorge, et manqua de l'étouffer. Au même moment, le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra progressivement, prêt à exploser. Les pensées négatives s'étendaient en elle comme une traînée de poudre, humidifiant peu à peu son front.

\- N-Ne t'approche pas... !, bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Remarquant la mine affaiblie de la Rose, le Next obéit.

\- Va-t-en !, tonna-t-elle.

Le poing de Barnaby attrapa une prise invisible. Bien qu'il s'attendît à une telle réaction de sa part, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'une telle demande se révélerait si douloureuse. Plusieurs secondes après, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et comprit que les cinq minutes de son pouvoir s'étaient écoulées. Le bleu de ses yeux disparut pour laisser place au vert, et la lueur azure qui l'entourait diminua lentement, jusqu'à s'éteindre.  
Il lui serait désormais difficile de tenir tête aux employés de l'hôpital.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal !, annonça-t-il.  
\- Menteur !, s'écria Karina. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi toi ?!

Barnaby se douta qu'elle ne réussissait plus à conserver le masque de la force au moment où il remarqua des larmes rouler sur ses joues blêmes. En l'observant avec plus d'attention, il put déceler toute la souffrance qui l'avait considérablement anéantie au cours de ce mois et demi. Ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient plus leur éclat doré si singulier, son teint pâle s'apparentait à celui d'un cadavre, et ses joues creuses révélaient sa perte de poids évidente. Ce misérable tableau renforça son malaise. Que faisait-elle lors de ces longues journées ternes et ennuyantes ? Que ressentait-elle au cours de son séjour ? Au fond, il savait déjà la réponse. Il savait qu'au final, elle n'était pas heureuse dans cette chambre blanche et presque vide. Et cette idée l'obligea à ne pas rebrousser chemin, quitte à se faire réprimander.

\- Je te l'ai dis : j'en avais assez, répéta le Héros. On se fait tous du soucis pour toi, et les médias ne cessent de ressasser ton absence. Ça nous agace.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, il continua :

\- Nous voulons t'aider, Karina !

En vérité, le « nous » dissimulait le « je ».  
En effet, depuis le début, Barnaby ne faisait que parler en son nom, mais se protégeait instinctivement derrière les autres. Bien sûr, il était concevable que les Héros s'inquiètent pour Karina, toutefois, dans cette histoire, Barnaby demeurait le seul à avoir fait le premier pas, aussi difficile fut-il.

\- M'aider ? De quoi au juste ?

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres livides, et ses mains serrèrent fermement les draps sur ses jambes. Soudain, le léger sourire se transforma en un rictus agacé, prouvant ainsi au jeune homme que sa dernière phrase n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'as rien a faire ici..., murmura cruellement la Rose.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent à l'entente de ces mots, puis il sentit une étrange douleur agresser son ventre. Plus il fixait Karina, et plus la frustration se jouait de lui, comme prête à le rendre fou. C'était évident, horriblement incontestable : ce n'était pas lui qu'elle désirait revoir. A l'image d'un parasite mortel, cette déduction s'immisça violemment dans son esprit, et renforça la souffrance qui effaçait lentement sa confiance en lui.  
Cependant, face à l'image dégradante de sa collègue affaiblie, sa voix intérieure lui ordonna de ne surtout pas abandonner, de tenir bon quoiqu'il advienne.

\- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Kotetsu à ma place ?, demanda-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit quand le prénom interdit résonna dans la pièce. L'entendre lui procurait toujours une désagréable sensation d'amertume.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir... bredouilla-t-elle, attristée.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu attendais désespérément sa venue.  
\- Tu te trompes ! Au contraire, je la redoutais...

Un silence morbide profita de cet aveu difficile pour s'introduire perfidement entre les deux Next. Il fut, cependant, rapidement balayé par les cris derrière la porte, et les coups que cette dernière recevait, annonçant ainsi le retour des médecins.

\- Alors qui attendais-tu ?, insista l'homme, sans prêter attention au vacarme derrière lui.  
\- Personne justement !, s'énerva Blue Rose. Fiche-moi la paix !

Elle clôtura sa phrase par un long soupir épuisé. Néanmoins, Barnaby ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et posa une énième fois ses émeraudes perçants sur elle. Son corps, courbé et tremblotant sous les effets néfastes de la peur et de la frustration, révélaient à eux seuls sa fatigue conséquente. Lorsqu'elle comprit que son collègue n'avait pas obéi, elle tourna machinalement la tête en sa direction, et le dévisagea un long moment de ses yeux humides.

\- Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Que me veux tu à la fin ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix craintive.  
\- Je veux simplement...

Il n'osa terminer sa formule, éternisant, à la place, l'échange des regards.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit-il, après s'être raclé la gorge. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu es heureuse ici ?

La Rose se mordit les lèvres quand la question prévisible tambourina contre son crâne, à l'image d'un écho immuable dont le volume s'accentue vicieusement dans notre subconscient, prêt à nous faire vaciller dans la folie la plus destructrice. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas manipuler, s'accordant à la place un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Qui pouvait vivre heureux dans un tel environnement ?  
Elle rumina cette interrogation encore et encore, attristée de comprendre où Barnaby souhaitait en venir.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller...  
\- C'est faux, et tu le sais !, la coupa Barnaby. Mince ! Pourquoi déclines-tu l'aide qu'on te propose ?  
\- Je ne décline rien !, dit-elle, en baissant tristement le regard.  
\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux alors ! Voilà donc à quoi tu t'abaisses ?! Où est passé ta force de caractère ? Ta si grande répartie ? Où est la Blue Rose que je connaissais ?!  
\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !

Sans crier gare, cette injonction cinglante résonna si fort dans la chambre, qu'elle stoppa brutalement le cœur de Barnaby. Parallèlement, le vacarme produit par les médecins, derrière la porte, disparut d'un seul jet. Désormais, seul un calme sinistre dominait la pièce, oppressant le jeune homme qui ne cherchait qu'à aider sa collègue. Peu après, une dizaine de mots se mélangea dans son cerveau, mais aucun ne sortit de ses lèvres. De ce fait, Karina fut la première à briser le mur du silence :

\- Je ne suis plus cette héroïne forte et courageuse que tout le monde acclamait ! Regarde-moi ! Je me dégoûte ! Mon corps... Je suis affreuse... J'ai l'air d'un monstre ! Je ne vaux plus rien et je ne mérite pas qu'on me vienne en aide ! Évidemment que je veux partir d'ici, mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Je ne veux pas que mes collègues, mes amis, ma famille me voient dans un tel état... Tu es encore là ? Va-t-en j'ai dis ! Pourquoi me dévisages-tu de la sorte ? Ne me regarde pas... Pitié... Va-t-en...

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur son visage pâle et maigre. Ce terrible événement l'avait complètement anéantie, et maintenant, ses pensées négatives la détruisaient à petit feu.  
Barnaby planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main : jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Car dans les paroles de Karina se reflétaient tout le chagrin, la peur, et la détresse qu'elle n'osait admettre. Seule la solitude l'accompagnait dans cette déprime perpétuelle, et face à cette affreuse expérience, elle se savait condamnée à ressasser, éternellement, les même images morbides et cruelles.  
Devant cette déduction, le jeune homme eut un sursaut répulsif. Il était hors de question d'abandonner Blue Rose dans cet état, jamais il ne se le serait pardonné.

\- Tu auras toujours un endroit où te rendre, déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'obligeant à développer :

\- Je suis prêt à t'accueillir chez moi le temps qu'il faudra. Tout dépend de toi maintenant. Libre à toi de décider si tu veux rester dans cet hôpital ou non. Je ne te force à rien, mais sache que t'aider est ma première priorité.

Surprise par ce discours inconcevable, les pupilles de la Rose se dilatèrent légèrement, et elle se crut en plein délire. Depuis quand Barnaby Brooks Jr. souhaitait secourir une de ses connaissances, hormis Kotetsu ? Cette réaction la chamboula. Mais ce qu'elle ignora, c'est que le jeune homme se trouvait tout aussi troublé par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sorti brusquement, sans prévenir, à l'instar d'une déclaration refoulée depuis des années et incapable de rester dans l'ombre une seconde de plus.  
La honte se joua de lui, et il sentit son visage virer au rouge, néanmoins, Karina -encore sous le choc- ne sembla pas remarquer ce détail.

\- Bref. A toi de décider !, s'exclama-t-il, gêné.  
\- … Je ...

Karina se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. Elle se perdit un court instant dans le vague, fixa le mur qui ne lui renvoyait rien d'autre que les souvenirs de son séjour à l'hôpital, et prit une profonde inspiration en répétant le dilemme dans sa tête : partir ou rester ? Désormais, elle seule pouvait choisir.  
Deux choix, deux chemins, une seule réponse. Une unique Destinée.  
Certes, crécher dans cette chambre sans vie ne l'enchantait guère, mais au moins, l'impression de sécurité l'accueillait de ses bras rassurants. Oui, ici, dans cette pièce close et terne se trouvait au moins la certitude d'une existence calme et singulière. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'entretenir sa réputation d'Héroïne, ni même son image de femme fatale, non, ici, elle pouvait se permettre de rester elle-même, sans se soucier du monde extérieur.  
Le monde extérieur.  
En réalité, c'est lui qui l'incitait à rester cloîtré au lit, quitte à loger dans un hôpital régressif. Stern Bild l'effrayait, surtout en pleine nuit. En effet, malgré ses lumières chatoyantes, ses bâtiments majestueux, et ses activités variées, la ville dissimulait une autre identité : celle des criminels. Blue Rose en était consciente, elle savait que la métropole vivait sous le jugement contradictoire d'une société égarée, seulement, jamais elle ne s'était douté que de statut d'Héroïne, elle passerait à celui de victime. L'idée de devoir supporter le regard insistant des habitants, ainsi que les paroles des médias, l'écœura au plus haut point.  
Fuir ou avancer ?  
Depuis quelques temps, son esprit vagabondait vers des pensées contradictoires : d'un côté, elle voulait de tout cœur s'enfuir d'ici, abandonner les médecins et les médicaments, et de l'autre, elle jugeait mieux de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures et attendre.  
Attendre quoi ? Attendre le point de non retour ? Que toutes les images difficiles s'effacent de sa mémoire ? Ou bien... Attendre la venue d'une personne ?  
N'était-ce pas du soulagement qui embauma son cœur au moment où elle entendit la voix de Barnaby derrière la porte ? N'avait-elle pas, l'espace d'un instant, espéré que tout ceci ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi la peur la manipulait dès que ce dernier s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle ? Elle ne se comprenait plus. Par ailleurs, plus le temps tournait, et plus ses questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit, à l'instar d'une énigme sans réponses apparentes.  
Que fallait-il choisir ?!  
Brusquement, alors que ses doutes s'apprêtèrent à la présenter à la Folie, les mots de Barnaby résonnèrent en elle :  
« _**Pourquoi déclines-tu l'aide qu'on te propose ?**_ »  
« _**Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Kotetsu à ma place ?**_ »  
« _**Tu auras toujours un endroit où te rendre.**_ »  
« _**Sache que t'aider est ma première priorité.**_ »

« _Voilà donc la raison de ta venue ?_, pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi joues-tu les humbles à mon égard, Barnaby ? Et surtout, pourquoi tes mots me font si mal ? J'aurais beau ressasser encore et encore les mêmes questions, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui pourra m'offrir une réponse convenable..._ »

\- Je veux partir..., avoua difficilement la Rose. Mais je suis morte de peur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, surtout venant de toi... Je ne sais pas Barnaby... Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Les paupières de l'interpellé se baissèrent à moitié quand Karina termina sa tirade. Il resta muet un moment, fixa sa collègue, et osa s'avancer vers elle de quelques pas. Il se stoppa dès qu'elle émit un gémissement de désapprobation. Tenter de l'approcher s'apparenter à vouloir rejoindre un petit animal craintif, prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Au vue des événements précédents, le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement cette réaction, néanmoins, il y voyait du positif dans cette histoire, car Blue Rose l'écoutait malgré tout.

\- Alors pars. Nous aviserons par la suite, je t'aiderai d'ici là, la rassura-t-il.

A ce moment là, un dernier échange de regard eut lieu, et dans un silence apaisant, empli d'espoir, Karina comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le redouter.

* * *

L'oreille collée à la porte, Mademoiselle Strauss écoutait attentivement l'échange entre Karina et Barnaby. Au moment même où sa patiente s'était dévoilée, presque entièrement à lui, elle avait ordonné à ses collègues de retourner à leur poste et de la laisser gérer le problème toute seule. Depuis son arrivée, Blue Rose était restée muette quant à son état et ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Les infirmières, et encore moins les psys, n'étaient parvenus à la faire parler, et de ce fait, pouvoir entendre de telles révélations si vite poussa Strauss à ne pas laisser passer cette chance inouïe. Par le biais de cette conversation agitée, elle comprit que le choc psychologique, lié à l'agression, se révélait beaucoup plus profond qu'elle n'avait osé l'imaginer. Elle se remit donc en question, reconsidérant son professionnalisme, et poussa un long soupir en admettant qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur toute la ligne. Depuis le début, le docteur n'avait cessé d'obéir aux demandes de l'Héroïne, espérant ainsi pouvoir l'aider au maximum. Mais au final, peut-être que ses méthodes n'avaient servi qu'à renfermer un peu plus sa patiente ?  
Quelle catastrophe, et elle osait se dire professionnelle ?  
Son esprit s'apprêta à vagabonder vers des pensées futiles, seulement, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour y dévoiler Barnaby et Karina. Le jeune homme adressa une expression froide au docteur, la menaçant d'un seul coup d'œil à ne pas redonner l'alerte ou à s'interposer. Cependant, la femme conserva son sang froid.

\- Votre pouvoir est épuisé, déduit-elle, dans un ton presque moqueur.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour vous éloigner de nous, siffla le Héros.  
\- Que vous êtes violent, je vous croyais plus sage.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et fit signe à Blue Rose de le suivre. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise, marcha d'un pas hâtif derrière lui en fixant le sol.

\- Vous ne passerez pas inaperçu ici, avertit Strauss.  
\- Cette histoire ne vous concerne plus !  
\- Vous souhaitez donc la mettre en danger ?, tonna-t-elle sévèrement.

Barnaby arrêta brutalement sa course à l'entente de cette intonation. Sous l'expression inquiète de la Rose, il tourna la tête en direction du docteur, et lui adressa un regard des plus glacial. Cependant, encore une fois, mademoiselle Strauss joua la carte de l'indifférence, porta une main à sa hanche, puis développa ses dires :

\- N'avez-vous donc rien prévu ? Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez stratégique ! C'est en moto que vous êtes venu, non ? Si les journalistes vous voient en compagnie de Karina, ils vont se poser des questions. Et non seulement elle sera traquée, mais les médias comprendront rapidement sa « véritable identité ».  
\- J'empêcherai tout ça !, s'exclama-t-il, en remarquant la concernée trembler d'angoisse.  
\- Comment ?, insista mademoiselle Strauss, d'un sourire énigmatique en coin.  
\- Ne vous occupez pas de ça.

Bien qu'il parût confiant aux premiers abords, Barnaby sentit l'inquiétude le paralyser progressivement. Il est vrai qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête, sur une impulsion primaire, et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir convenablement à un plan d'évasion. Avec la mésaventure survenue lors de son interview, il se doutait bien que les paparazzis se délectaient de le trouver pour prendre des clichés intéressants. Impliquer Karina dans cette affaire se résumerait donc à la faire encore plus souffrir.  
Il tombait dans une impasse.

\- Moi, je peux vous aider, affirma soudainement Strauss.

Prise au dépourvue, Karina poussa un petit gémissement de surprise. De son côté, Barnaby resta méfiant à cette annonce, et garda le silence.

\- Ça risque d'être ardu, mais si j'explique la situation à mes collègues, ils finiront par comprendre. Je pense... que nous avons fait fausse route. Mademoiselle Lyle a besoin de s'extérioriser un peu, la laisser enfermer ne rime à rien...

La patiente sentit une boule au ventre grandir en elle. L'explication de Strauss paraissait à la fois honnête et improbable, et d'une certaine manière, cela la rassura. Le Héros, quant à lui, lui fit face pour mieux l'écouter.

\- Je peux escorter mademoiselle Lyle chez vous en toute sécurité avec ma voiture de fonction, continua mademoiselle Strauss. Vous n'aurez qu'à repartir seul avec votre véhicule.

Cette idée tenait la route, mais Barnaby préféra attendre l'avis de Blue Rose avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna donc en sa direction, et l'observa un moment pour lui demander son accord.

\- Que désirez-vous en échange ? questionna Karina, un peu suspicieuse devant tant de générosité.  
\- … Vous voir une à deux fois par mois le temps de quelques examens.  
\- Je me disais aussi, pesta Barnaby.  
\- C'est juste pour faire le point. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Je vous rends visite, je discute un peu, et je repars. Rien de plus.

Karina passa une main frêle dans ses cheveux, perdue dans ses pensées : tant de choses s'enclenchaient ce soir là, et cela la fatiguait. De plus, elle pouvait toujours abandonner et retourner dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Toutefois, quelque chose l'empêcha de revenir sur ses pas. Peut-être était-ce ce soudain élan de gentillesse de la part de son entourage, ou tout simplement la peur de voir la déception sur le visage de mademoiselle Strauss. Elle en ignora la raison.  
Alors, d'un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça à la proposition, se tourna timidement vers Barnaby, et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, très bien..., affirma-t-il.  
\- Suivez-moi, la sortie de secours n'est pas loin !

Et sur ces mots, les deux Next s'empressèrent de suivre le médecin qui les guida jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle adressa un agréable sourire à Karina pour la rassurer, et l'invita à prendre place dans sa voiture. Celle-ci hésita un bref instant avant d'entrer, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, posa son regard sur le panorama de la ville qui renvoyait les joyeuses lumières associées à Noël.  
Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?  
Pendant ce temps, Barnaby rejoignit sa moto, et tandis qu'il démarrait, il s'égara dans le flux de ses pensées : sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, et il restait lui-même surpris par ses paroles et ses actes.  
Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le véhicule du Héros disparut rapidement pour rejoindre son appartement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilàààà ! Alors, alors alors ? Rha je stress ! xD N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review. Positive comme négative ! Personnellement, j'ai pris grand plaisir à rédiger la conversation entre Karina et Barnaby, car je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps ^^ ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et je vous donne rendez-vous le 15 pour la suite ! Bisous !  
_


	30. Chap 29 : La Boite à Musique

_Hey... Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard car j'avais complétement zappé de le poster hier. Que je suis tête en l'air parfois ! Donc, voici le chapitre 29 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin ! :)**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX : La Boite à Musique**

En cette nuit du 22 décembre, le ciel offrait à son auditoire un spectacle utopique. Avec pour seules vedettes ses étoiles étincelantes et sa Lune à la lueur opale, le sombre voile de la nuit se mêlait doucement à la beauté mystique de la lumière. Malheureusement, peu de personnes purent profiter de cette union céleste. Trop occupés à fixer leur montre de métal sur le poignet, à marcher d'un pas pressé ou à discuter avec leurs proches, les habitants de la ville ne profitaient plus des petits plaisirs de la vie.  
Karina faisait partie de ce groupe de personnes incapable de remarquer les beautés de la nature, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de mademoiselle Strauss, plusieurs pensées contradictoires fusionnaient péniblement dans sa tête. Parmi les craintes, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, qui rôdaient en un coup de vent dans son esprit, une seule et même question ne cessait de revenir à la charge :  
« _Ai-je fais le bon choix ?_ ».  
Elle secoua négativement la tête quand elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse avant un long moment. Épuisée, elle posa la tête contre la vitre qui diffusait, d'une rapidité anodine, le panorama de Stern Bild. Les lumières multicolores des bâtiments valsaient sur le fleuve, illuminant ce dernier d'un éclat féerique. L'onirisme romantique à son apogée. C'était comme un rêve, éphémère, s'évadant de l'inconscient pour se faire une place dans la réalité, un somptueux tableau d'époque prenant vie. Pourtant, malgré le magnifique paysage qui se dévoilait à la Rose, celle-ci n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop fatiguée et désorientée.  
Barnaby Brooks Jr., ce Next prétentieux, cet homme d'habitude si égoïste et froid... s'était permis de l'inviter à quitter l'hôpital. Quelle mouche lui piquait ? Que devait-elle en penser ? Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que de tous les Héros, il serait le premier à lui venir en aide, ni même à la convaincre de...  
A nouveau, Karina remua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces idées dérangeantes de son subconscient, et poussa un long soupire déconcerté.

\- Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête, conseilla mademoiselle Strauss, en restant concentrée sur la route.

La Next de Glace glissa le regard sur le médecin et resta silencieuse une bonne dizaine de secondes. Passé ce cap, elle se décida à briser le mur du silence :

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?, demanda-t-elle. Il en va de votre poste et surtout de votre réputation...  
\- Je me doutais bien que vous poseriez cette question, répondit Strauss, sans détourner les yeux de la route. J'estime que vous laisser à l'hôpital n'aurait mené à rien de positif. Je préfère perdre mon travail qu'avoir la vie d'une patiente sur la conscience.

Attentive aux explications qu'on lui adressait, Karina demeura muette et haussa les épaules aux ultimes propos du docteur. La suite du trajet se déroula dans le calme, sans qu'aucun échange ne le perturbe. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle Strauss annonce leur arrivée, une fois devant la demeure de Barnaby.  
En descendant du véhicule, Karina discerna la moto du Héros garée un peu plus loin, prouvant ainsi sa venue. Pendant que Strauss récupérait la valise de sa patiente, celle-ci observa minutieusement les environs : le silence gouvernait les lieux inoccupés, offrant une atmosphère particulièrement apaisante. Un vent frais caressa les joues de Karina lorsqu'elle s'avança de quelques pas, à l'image d'un hôte lui souhaitant amicalement la bienvenue. Malgré le froid, elle apprécia cette sensation qu'elle avait presque oublié et souffla doucement, rassurée. Quel bonheur que de se sentir vivante.  
Cependant, alors qu'une marée de pensées positives s'apprêta à l'envahir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement pour y dévoiler Barnaby.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?, questionna-t-il.  
\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit mademoiselle Strauss, valise à la main.

Dans un élan de bonne volonté, le Next attrapa la malle que le docteur semblait porter avec difficulté, et en profita pour examiner d'un œil discret les alentours. C'était étrange, presque inquiétant, car la première chose à laquelle il s'attendait dès son retour était de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une flopée de journalistes, envieux de connaître les raisons de sa colère lors de l'interview. Pourtant, personne ne l'attendait. Pas même un paparazzis insolent.  
Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il constamment épié ? Pourquoi se doutait-il qu'une personne l'espionnait, là, cachée quelque part ?

\- Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Strauss, en remarquant la mine bouleversée du Héros.  
\- Oui. Ne restons pas dehors, le froid se fait sentir à cette heure-ci.  
\- Moi je vais vous laisser là, annonça le médecin, avant de se tourner vers Karina. Ça va aller ?

A l'instar d'une clef enclenchant le mécanisme maudit de la peur, la question procura à Karina un désagréable sentiment d'angoisse. Elle déglutit pour tenter de reprendre son calme, seulement cela empira la situation. Ses mains moites se mirent à trembler en même temps que ses lèvres qui essayèrent de prononcer quelque chose.  
Elle allait devoir loger chez Barnaby.  
Chez un homme.  
Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu accepter une chose pareille ?!

\- Non... Non, ça ne va pas aller !, s'emporta-t-elle. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Qui me dit qu'il ne me fera pas de mal ? Je me jette dans la gueule du loup !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle remarqua les expressions, surprises, du médecin et du Next. Avec difficulté, elle reprit son souffle et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Honteuse de sa réaction, elle tourna le dos à ses compères, et ravala péniblement ses sanglots avant de croiser les bras.

\- Karina..., murmura le docteur en s'avançant prudemment vers elle. Je comprends votre ressenti, et on se doute bien que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais...  
\- Non ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... ! Vous dites tous ça pour chercher à m'amadouer, mais vous ne savez rien ! Rien !

Manipulée par la colère et la tristesse, Karina planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau dénudée de ses bras, et peina à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Perturbée par ses éternelles opinions négatives, elle ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses ni à prendre le temps de réfléchir. Face à ce combat l'opposant aujourd'hui à la peur, elle était condamnée à perdre la bataille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ?, tonna la voix de Barnaby.

Prise par la surprise, elle desserra un peu son emprise et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu veux retourner à l'hôpital et attendre qu'un miracle se produise ?, continua le Next, dans un ton sévère.  
\- Non... Bien sûr que non... !, balbutia la Rose.  
\- Dans ce cas, que désires-tu ? Tu veux que je contacte Fire Emblem ? Dragon Kid ? Tes parents ?

Elle se retourna brusquement à la mention de ses proches et prononça son désaccord catégorique, essoufflée. Sous le regard profond de Barnaby, qui ne cherchait qu'à lui venir en aide, elle se sentit obligée de lui expliquer la raison de son refus :

\- Je ne veux pas que d'autres Héros me voient dans cet état, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça... Quant à mes parents... Non. Je ne suis pas prête à accepter leur regard.

Suite à cette révélation, ses disques de bronze se baissèrent et fixèrent tristement le sol. Si elle refusait de retourner à l'hôpital, elle devait se soumettre au fait de rester un certain temps chez le Héros. Inconsciemment, cette idée l'effrayait. Cohabiter avec un homme ne l'enchantait guère, surtout quand celui-ci se nommait Barnaby Brooks Jr.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas... ?, murmura Karina, dans un fatalité touchante.  
\- Ne sois pas pessimiste. Accorde moi juste un peu de ta confiance, expliqua le Next.

« Accorde moi juste un peu de ta confiance ». Cette phrase sonnait faux aux oreilles de la Rose. Néanmoins, lorsque ceux-ci se redressèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Barnaby, elle se douta qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui mentir. Dans la prunelle de son regard vert, une lueur de détermination brûlait ardemment, prouvant ainsi à Karina que ses propos s'avéraient sans mauvaise intention.  
Et si elle lui offrait une chance ? Une simple chance ?

\- Je vais essayer. Mais sache qu'un seul faux pas te sera fatal !, conclut-elle, avant d'entrer chez lui d'un pas hésitant.

Les lèvres du docteur Strauss s'élargirent devant l'initiative de sa patiente. Ses actes révélaient un effort non négligeable.

\- Vous pensez que ça ira ?, la questionna Barnaby.  
\- Il faudra s'armer de patience, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie !  
\- Je parlais pour vous.  
\- Ah..., souffla le médecin. Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai une excellente influence ! Je demanderai à mes collègues de garder le silence, et de faire comme si elle séjournait encore à l'hôpital, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
\- Très bien. Merci.  
\- Prévenez quand même ses proches, je pense qu'ils en ont besoin, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du Next.

Et sur ce conseil, mademoiselle Strauss tourna les talons et lui adressa un « au revoir » d'un signe de main, puis le prévint qu'elle reviendrait lors de la première semaine de janvier pour faire le point.  
Barnaby poussa un long soupir au moment où la silhouette de la femme disparut dans les ténèbres, et il en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours.  
Personne, évidemment.

* * *

Le premier réflexe qu'eut Blue Rose en pénétrant dans le salon de son hôte, fut d'observer attentivement les environs. Elle s'avança doucement vers le canapé blanc sur lequel elle s'était assise lors de cette soirée de printemps, et s'égara dans le labyrinthe des souvenirs égarés. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette brève soirée ? Ce soir où Agnès l'avait sollicité pour rapporter la nouvelle carte d'accès de Barnaby ? Elle connaissait plus ou moins cette demeure vaste et ordonnée, et voir que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite la fit sourire.  
Après cette brève inspection, Karina leva la tête en direction de l'horloge accrochée au mur, juste au dessus de la télé : ses aiguilles affichaient vingt trois heures et quart.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?, proposa Barnaby en arrivant.  
\- Non merci. Je... J'ai mangé à l'hôpital, mentit la jeune femme.

Comprenant la supercherie, mais ne préférant pas insister, Barnaby étouffa un soupir et déposa la valise de son invitée contre le mur de la salle de séjour. Il la dévisagea, réfléchit un instant, puis l'invita à lui faire visiter les lieux. D'abord réticente, Karina dut finalement accepter.

Pour commencer, le jeune homme lui présenta la cuisine. Située à droite de l'entrée, la pièce s'avérait banale malgré les objets électroménagers de dernier cri qui la peuplaient. Il longea ensuite le couloir en compagnie d'une Karina au regard éteint, revint au salon, et tourna à gauche pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Spacieuse et colorée de tons azurés, elle paraissait engloutie dans les profondeurs de l'océan, et la douche de verre s'apparentait à un bloc de cristal. A l'extrémité de la pièce se tenait un petit lavabo surplombait d'un miroir qui renvoya l'image des deux Next, ce qui perturba la Rose, n'appréciant guère la vision de son reflet. Heureusement pour elle, Barnaby quitta l'endroit aux nuances bleutées, et lui montra rapidement les sanitaires. Enfin, voyant qu'elle le suivait d'un pas nonchalant qui trahissait sa motivation, il termina sa visite en lui indiquant sa chambre.

\- Voilà. Ça te va ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord. Normalement le lit a des draps, mais si jamais tu as un soucis, ma chambre est juste à côté.

Les sourcils de l'invitée se froncèrent à l'entente des derniers mots. Néanmoins, elle jugea favorable de garder le silence, et examina consciencieusement la chambre. Noyée dans un blanc semblable à celui de l'hôpital, une grande fenêtre aux rideaux de soie, encadrant parfaitement la pleine Lune et sa lueur argentée, l'accueillait solennellement. A sa gauche reposait un lit simple, doté de draps aux mêmes tons pâles que les murs. A proximité se trouvait une petite table de nuit banale, et qui contenait une lampe de chevet. La jeune femme glissa ensuite le regard vers la droite, et contempla le grand bureau calé contre le mur, ainsi que l'immense penderie qui attendait qu'on la remplisse d'affaires personnelles.  
Elle eut un sentiment de répulsion quand elle osa comparer cette chambre à son ancienne, à la clinique. Par ailleurs, un autre détail la dérangea : il flottait dans les airs un parfum familier, perturbant. Un effluve à la fois doux et dangereusement sensuel, dissimulant la bestialité des arômes épicés derrière une odeur fruité et légèrement sécurisante. Oui, Karina connaissait bien ce parfum : Barnaby en était imprégné, et la chambre imbibée.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit si jamais tu te couches, formula ce dernier.  
\- Bonne nuit, répéta Blue Rose.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle dès que le jeune homme partit, et fixa en silence le plafond pendant d'interminables minutes. Cette situation l'angoissait, toutefois, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Alors, fatiguée, elle ouvrit sa valise et se changea rapidement, par peur qu'une ombre vicieuse et imaginaire profite du spectacle.  
Habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit mauve, l'habit de velours débutait par un col de dentelle, et descendait jusqu'aux genoux de sa propriétaire. Craignant de devoir supporter une nouvelle fois la vision de ses cicatrices, Karina ne portait plus que des vêtements amples et longs. Certes, ces accoutrements la vieillissaient et lui conféraient une allure négligée, mais au moins, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Épuisée, elle s'installa sur son nouveau lit avant de se perdre dans le vague, et peina à trouver le sommeil. L'environnement inconnu, ainsi que l'odeur de Barnaby qui embué toujours la pièce, la déstabilisa.

* * *

L'aube pointait déjà le bout de ses doigts rosés lorsque l'inspecteur Crowel franchit les portes menant à son bureau. L'enquête avançait lentement mais sûrement, et elle risquait de prendre un tournant plus conséquent en cette matinée du 23 décembre. En effet, les recherches s'avéraient beaucoup plus simples depuis que ses collègues du laboratoire, avaient pu mettre un nom sur les trois mèches de cheveux découvertes sur le lieu du crime. Et malgré l'identité fausse de deux des suspects, la troisième demeurait véritable.  
Elizabeth Lance.  
Au fil des derniers jours à se renseigner sur ce nom, Dean et ses assistants apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui travaillait dans une grande boite, en tant que secrétaire. Cependant, du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace, avec pour seule preuve de son départ, une lettre une démission. D'après les témoignages de ses anciens collègues, Elizabeth était une employée sensible et dévouée, et elle semblait connaître des problèmes financiers assez importants. D'autres membres du personnel, plus désagréables, pestiférèrent en sous-entendant qu'elle vendait son corps à droite et à gauche à certain collègues pour se faire une petite promotion. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet, et intriguée, Lina souhaita plus d'informations sur ce personnel concerné. Néanmoins, on ne donna aucun nom, et le trio d'inspecteurs considéra ces rumeurs comme infondées. Finalement, l'entretien se clôtura par la demande d'adresse d'Elizabeth par Walter.  
A présent, Dean Crowel attendait l'arrivée de ses associés dans son bureau, prêt à visiter la demeure de la suspecte, et peut-être même à la rencontrer. Lina fut la première à le rejoindre, et Walter arriva une dizaine de minutes après.

\- Prêts ?, s'enquit Dean.  
\- Oui, allons-y, clamèrent en chœur Walter et Lina.

Et sur ces affirmations, les trois enquêteurs partirent chez mademoiselle Lance.

* * *

Un gigantesque bloc de pierre, recouvert de balcons sur chacune de ses parois, se tenait à l'adresse indiquée. Terne et abject, le building s'apparentait à une immense cage à poules délabrée : les fenêtres, alignées les unes aux autres, renforçaient cette impression de compression. Et la pierre, salie par les méfaits du temps, laissait spéculer qu'elle était à la base d'une pureté sans faille.  
Lina observa silencieusement la bâtisse délabrée, et se sentit mal à l'aise pour les habitants devant y loger plus par obligation que par choix personnel. Au même moment, Walter jeta un dernier coup d'œil au papier contenant l'adresse d'Elizabeth.  
« Appartement 318, étage trois. », indiquées les lettres d'encre bleutée, à moitié effacées par l'humidité extérieure.  
Après une longue et bruyante inspiration, les membres du trio pénétrèrent dans le hall et, munis d'une boule au ventre, s'y dirigèrent. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent quelques locataires au regard éteint, ainsi qu'une multitude de chats errants attendant avidement leur pitance. Par la suite, ils constatèrent que l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas, et que le seul moyen d'atteindre le troisième étage se résumait à gravir les escaliers. Walter, de part sa nature agitée et sportive, enjamba vivement les marches en compagnie de Lina. L'inspecteur Crowel, quant à lui, comprit péniblement que son âge commençait à lui causer du tort : essoufflé, épuisé, et surtout dérangé par une atroce douleur aux jambes, il se sentit inférieur devant ses deux jeunes associés.

\- Patron, tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Walter.  
\- La ferme, ronchonna Dean, une fois arrivé en haut.  
\- Normalement, le 318 devrait se trouver au bout du couloir, annonça la femme, préférant changer de sujet.

Sur ces mots, le doyen de l'équipe longea le couloir, contint une mine de dégoût en balayant du regard les environs, puis sourit discrètement lorsqu'il aperçut la porte au chiffre recherché.

\- Nous y voilà, murmura-t-il.  
\- Que faisons-nous, Chef ?  
\- Tu le fais exprès ou c'est dans ta nature, Walter ?

Lina roula les yeux face à cet échange inutile et s'empressa de frapper trois coups à la porte. L'inspecteur Crowel la fixa froidement, pas vraiment satisfait de cette subite initiative. Cependant, il préféra ne pas insister là dessus, et attendit que quelqu'un leur ouvre.  
En vain.  
Entêtée, la mère de famille répéta son geste avant d'appeler mademoiselle Lance, espérant que cette dernière réagisse. Hélas, personne ne répondit.

\- Personne ?, s'étonna Walter. On fait quoi chef ? On attend son retour ?  
\- Ça prendra trop de temps. Et qui nous dit qu'elle reviendra ?  
\- Vous pensez qu'on a le droit de forcer la porte ?, hésita Lina.  
\- Vous, non. Mais des professionnels comme nous, oui, se moqua Dean.

Cette réflexion arracha une moue boudeuse sur le visage de la mère.

\- Donc, c'est à moi de jouer ? sourit le jeune homme.  
\- Oui. Après tout, c'est pour ce genre de choses que je t'ai choisi, souffla le doyen.

A cette révélation, les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent, et ses perles bleutées brillèrent sous un éclat de joie. Sous l'expression intriguée de Lina, il sortit de sa poche une petite mallette de la taille de son poignet, qui s'avéra être, à la grande surprise de la femme, un kit de crochetage. Deux crochets en main, Walter s'accroupit face à la serrure, et débuta son opération.  
La concentration représentait sa plus fidèle alliée lors des phases de crochetage, car la moindre erreur pouvait l'obliger à recommencer ses gestes. Toutefois, le jeune homme arrivait à bout des serrures les plus tenaces en moins de cinq minutes, provoquant souvent la confusion chez ses collègues qui le comparaient à un abruti.  
Au final, Walter savait se montrer malin quand il le fallait, et Dean l'avait bien compris.

Un cliquetis résonna subitement, et une mine plutôt satisfaite se dessina sur le visage de Walter : il venait de réussir.

\- Allons-y !, s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Une odeur de renfermé agressa leurs narines quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'appartement 318. Sans un mot le trio traversa le corridor étroit, et arriva dans la pièce centrale : une grande table en bois, pouvant accueillir au minimum six personnes, était posée à droite de la salle, et à proximité se tenait une petite télé maintenue sur une bibliothèque. Devant le téléviseur, deux fauteuils et un canapé recouverts d'un épais duvet de poussière attendaient qu'on les nettoie.  
L'inspecteur Crowel avança de quelques pas et entreprit d'explorer les environs. Il remarqua alors deux portes sur le mur de droite, et une seule à gauche.

\- Profitons en pour trouver des informations, déclara-t-il.

Ses collègues acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et s'empressèrent d'entrer, chacun, dans une salle. Lina prit la porte de gauche, et déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la suspecte lorsqu'elle y distingua un lit miteux calé contre l'un des murs.  
Peu aérée depuis un bon bout de temps, il émanait de la pièce un désagréable parfum qui força la femme à tousser un bon coup, et à porter une main à son nez. Peu après, elle observa minutieusement les alentours, et constata qu'Elizabeth Lance devait apprécier la lecture en voyant des livres traîner un peu partout. Elle se fraya laborieusement un chemin jusqu'au bureau situé derrière le lit, l'effleura du bout des doigts, et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en distinguant une petite poupée de porcelaine posée sur le rebord du meuble. Son regard de verre fixait intensément le lit de sa propriétaire, à l'instar d'une oubliée attendant désespérément le retour de sa meilleure amie.  
Lina déglutit à cette image, et s'éloigna du jouet pour jeter un œil à la grande armoire juste à coté. Les robes en dentelle s'alignaient sur les cintres par couleur, et formaient un arc-en-ciel aux tons pâles. Au milieu de ces vêtements, reflétant une innocence déconcertante, se trouvait un tailleur noir plutôt moulant. Sans doute sa tenue de travail.  
Ce contraste perturba la mère. Selon elle, la tenue des gens en disait long sur leur personnalité, et entrevoir des robes aussi distinguées l'incita à penser qu'Elizabeth n'était qu'une jeune femme candide, incapable de survivre dans le monde des adultes.  
Elle referma doucement les portes de la penderie et se tourna vers le lit sans grande conviction. Toutefois, posé sur la table de nuit, un objet particulier retint son attention.  
De forme carrée, il s'agissait d'une petite boite rose ornée d'arabesques pourpres. Lina la contempla un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, cependant la curiosité l'incita à s'interroger sur son contenu. Alors, manipulée par le désir d'en savoir plus, elle releva lentement l'opercule, et une musique à la fois douce et entraînante rompit le calme des alentours.  
Les yeux de la femme se fermèrent à l'écoute de cette agréable mélodie qui la ramena inconsciemment à ses jeunes années. Elle se remémora les sorties au parc en compagnie de ses parents, se souvint de la captivante odeur sucrée des bonbons, et se rappela de la joie qui n'avait cessé de l'envahir chaque matin de Noël. La composition de cette boite à musique était envoûtante, presque idyllique, et le flash-back des bons moments se termina quand la dernière note retentit. A cet instant, Lina revint à la réalité, et bien que la mélodie reprît de plus belle, elle préféra s'attarder sur ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.  
Elle trouva simplement une enveloppe dorée à l'attention d'Elizabeth contenant la lettre suivante :

« _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

_Bien que nous nous voyons tous les jours, j'estime que certains mots sont fait pour être écris. Tout d'abord, sache que je suis heureux de te savoir de nouveau à mes côtés, comme lors de cette époque où nous travaillions ensemble au bureau. Ta présence est un plus qui égaie constamment mes journées, je l'ai su dès l'instant où nos routes se sont de nouveau croisées durant cette journée d'avril._

_C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais t'inviter à une fête qui se déroulera le soir du 5 octobre chez un ami de longue date, propriétaire d'un grand manoir. En effet, celui-ci, friand des cérémonies et autres festivités liées aux plaisirs simples de la vie, m'a convié chez lui pour une soirée en compagnie d'autres proches à lui. Voilà pourquoi je me décide de t'envoyer cette invitation : venir seul, et surtout sans toi n'est pas concevable. _  
_Dans le cas d'une réponse favorable, l'adresse du manoir se trouve en bas de la page._

_En espérant un retour positif de ta part, je te pris d'agréer, ma chère Elizabeth, mes respectueuses salutations. _

_Aiden._ »

Après la lecture de cette invitation, les billes noires de Lina glissèrent au bas de la page et lurent attentivement l'adresse indiquée. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien, étant donné qu'il semblait se trouver en dehors de la ville, mais ce qui la perturba encore plus était ce nom en guise de signature.  
Aiden.  
Elle devait énormément tenir à cette invitation pour la cacher dans une boîte à musique. S'agissait-il d'une œuvre d'un amant inconnu ? D'un récent petit copain ? Dans tous les cas, l'amour qui jaillissait de la lettre paraissait véritable.  
Toutefois, une part inconsciente dans le cœur de Lina lui demanda de se méfier de ces propos, bien trop romantiques pour être véritables.  
Elle relut une nouvelle fois l'adresse, et rejoignit Dean pour lui faire part de sa trouvaille.

\- Je connais un peu le coin, affirma l'inspecteur. C'est un endroit plutôt calme et sympathique. Néanmoins, j'ai ouï dire que rencontrer le propriétaire du manoir s'avérait être une tache assez ardue.  
\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?, questionna la mère.  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui. C'est un homme assez influent à la tête d'une grande entreprise, le travail doit lui prendre énormément de temps.  
\- Assez pour pouvoir organiser de grandes fêtes, en effet...

Comprenant le double sens de la phrase à Lina, Dean plongea son regard dans le sien et demeura silencieux un long moment. Quelque chose clochait. Et cette histoire de cérémonie ne lui inspirait guère confiance, surtout que l'auteur de la lettre paraissait plus malin que prévu. En effet, pourquoi avait-il signé de son prénom alors que tout le reste était écrit dans un langage soutenu et solennel ? Ce simple détail perturbait l'inspecteur, persuadé qu'un indice capital se cachait derrière cette invitation.  
Il leva son poignet et regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre : dix heures et vingt minutes. La journée risquait d'être longue.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Nous ne savons toujours rien sur cette Elizabeth Lance, si ce n'est qu'elle avait rendez-vous le 5 octobre à l'adresse indiquée..., s'inquiéta Lina.  
\- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de se rendre au manoir. Nous en apprendrons certainement plus à ce sujet, conclut Crowel.  
\- Mais vous venez de dire qu'il était difficile de rencontrer le propriétaire...  
\- Essayons toujours. Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera la venue d'une équipe de police, sauf s'il a quelque chose à cacher.  
\- Certes...

Et sur cet échange, l'homme et la femme s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Peu après, Dean appela Walter pour le tenir au courant de ces informations, et ce dernier annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant de son côté. Déçu, le doyen de l'équipe proposa de partir, et déposa un avis de passage sur la table de la salle à manger.  
Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que jamais personne ne le lirait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis particulièrement contente de ce chapitre en général. L'idée de la boite à musique et la lettre m'étaient venus sur un coup de tête au moment de la rédaction, et même après relecture, je suis fière de mon idée ! Après, je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour écrire des passages qui se rapprochent plus ou moins d'une enquête et de recherches. De ce fait, j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout. Les choses avancent et les pièces du puzzle se rassemblent petit à petit ! J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite ! _  
_Rendez-vous le 29/08 pour la suite (dernier week-end avant la reprise, pour ma part... *sniff*)_


	31. Chap 30 : Mensonges et conspirations

**Disclaimer:** Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent aux studios SUNRISE.**  
Bêta-Lectrice****:** Encore et toujours Sayuri-Geisha :3

_Bien le bonjour la compagnie ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre week-end et que vous ne stressez pas trop à cause de la reprise (que ce soit des cours ou du boulot). Avant d'entamer ce chapitre, sachez que j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de visites de ce mois. Environ 200 ! Pour certain ce n'est pas énorme, mais à mes yeux c'est franchement génial ! Je suis en effet consciente qu'une fanfic Tiger&amp;Bunny ne fait pas franchement l'unanimité si elle ne contient pas de yaoi, et voir que mon histoire parvient quand même a attirer des curieux (de tout plein de pays en plus) me fait chaud au cœur ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews si l'occasion se présente à vous, car j'aimerais connaître votre ressenti :).  
A côté, j'ai plus ou moins rattrapé le retard que j'avais pris dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, et j'en viens même à réfléchir à une série d'OS que je pourrais écrire par la suite, cependant, je préfère ne pas trop en dire car rien n'est encore décidé.  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XXX : Mensonges et conspirations**

Deux perles sombres se posèrent sur un livre plutôt épais et décryptèrent en silence les lettres imprégnées sur les feuilles de papier jauni.  
Durant ses rares moments de détente, Aiden J. Howards se plaisait à plonger dans ce qui le passionnait le plus en ce monde : la lecture. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il passait un temps infini à dévorer diverses œuvres, que ce soit derrière une étagère de bibliothèque, ou bien dans son lit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le livre ne quittait pratiquement jamais ses mains, et plus encore que les enseignements primaires qu'on leur enseignait en classe, il apprenait bien plus dans ces ouvrages que dans n'importe quel manuel scolaire.  
« _Les livres sont les boîtes de Pandore de la Connaissance et du Savoir_ », se répétait-il sans cesse. Ainsi, sa personnalité se forgea petit à petit grâce à ses nombreuses lectures variées. En effet, il aimait autant le mystère des polars, l'angoisse des thrillers, que la plongée dans une épopée, un conte macabre, une autobiographie ou un documentaire d'histoire. Chacun de ces genres lui permit d'ailleurs de développer les qualités qui firent de lui, aujourd'hui, un être supérieur. Certes, en tant que Next, il l'était déjà, néanmoins le livre l'éduqua sur d'autres points importants pour l'aider à gouverner.  
Tout commença avec l'épopée. Comme certainement un bon nombre d'enfants, il raffolait suivre les aventures épiques d'hommes à l'apparence commune, mais qui possédaient en eux une force et une détermination hors paires. Ces personnages le fascinaient, et créaient en lui un sentiment d'admiration, qui se transforma très vite en un besoin de reproduire ces schémas à sa façon. A cet instant, il se mit en tête de vivre, à son tour, un destin grandiose, digne des plus grandes épopées de l'univers. Personne, dès lors, n'oublierait son nom, et on l'adulerait avec véhémence.  
Par la suite, ce fut les « méchants » des polars qui lui apprirent notamment à être minutieux, à ne jamais laisser de trace derrière soi, et à penser que plus on occupait une place sociale élevée, plus on détenait le pouvoir d'appliquer sa propre vision du monde, ce qui lui correspondait parfaitement.  
Puis, l'ambiance d'un thriller l'amena à comprendre les ficelles d'une parfaite tension, et à manier les rouages d'une pression terrifiante. Nul doute que ses connaissances dans ce domaine finirent par développer en lui un esprit stratégique. De là, il parvint, avec une extrême maniabilité, à diriger le plan qui avait consisté à enlever l'un des Héros, et à instaurer une peur indicible dans le cœur de ses adversaires. De plus, l'angoisse ressentie par les habitants de Stern Bild à ce moment-là se révéla au dessus de toutes ses attentes.  
Cependant, il ne lui fallait pas oublier que ce plan vit le jour aussi grâce aux documentaires historiques qu'il lisait depuis des années. Que cela concerne la construction des monuments essentiels de la ville, tels que la Tour de la Justice, ou bien les fondations qui menaient à des passages secrets, il découvrit énormément de choses à travers ces lectures enrichissantes, et put donc mener à bien son objectif.  
Oui, Aiden J. Howards adorait lire. Et tous ces recueils entreposés dans l'immense bibliothèque de son bureau ne constituaient qu'une infime partie de sa collection personnelle. Toutefois, il existait une catégorie qui se démarquait à ses yeux, et qui demeurait sa préférée : les études de grands philosophes et psychanalystes. Selon lui, ces ouvrages reflétaient les problématiques universelles des hommes, en plus d'élucider quelques mystères liés à la vie. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il prit connaissance des écrits liés à la psychologie humaine, un rictus cynique se faufila sur son visage, et ses doutes se changèrent en une certitude implacable ; ces déchets de la race humaine ne savaient définitivement rien faire d'autre que s'observer mutuellement, et ils ne cherchaient même pas à se comprendre naturellement. Finalement, les écrits d'auteurs Next se révélaient beaucoup plus pertinents face à ces brouillons rédigés par des membres de la race inférieure.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, obligeant Aiden à lever le regard de son livre. Après l'avoir refermé d'un geste vif, il invita l'inconnu à entrer, et Ascelin pénétra dans l'enceinte du bureau.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?, demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Le haut placé brassa sa main dans le vide pour lui signaler que non. Suite à cela, Ascelin joignit rapidement ses jambes et se redressa pour se tenir plus droit qu'il ne l'était déjà, à l'image des soldats de guerre prêts à annoncer leur rapport.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il derrière un sourire sournois. J'ai observé minutieusement Barnaby Brooks Jr. comme tu me l'avais demandé, et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'il a pris Blue Rose sous son aile.

Les lèvres du supérieur s'étirèrent un peu à cette annonce. Toutefois, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'emporter de suite, et se mura dans le silence un instant, à la recherche de ses mots. Certes, les choses se déroulaient exactement comme il les prévoyait, mais il ne devait en aucun cas reproduire la même erreur et perdre sa concentration. Son dernier échec restait encore trop amer à supporter, et assurer ses arrières demeurait sa première priorité.  
Après de courtes secondes de réflexion, Aiden plongea son regard ébène dans celui d'Ascelin, et il quitta son siège pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu n'as eu aucun soucis ?  
\- J'ai rencontré quelques uns de ses paparazzis hier soir, mais je m'en suis occupé et ils ne reviendront plus jamais.  
\- Bien joué Ascelin. Décidément, tu sais te repentir de tes erreurs.

Une palpitation charnelle chatouilla l'échine de l'interpellé lorsque les compliments retentirent. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les éloges de son supérieur lui procuraient autant de joie. Cependant, dissimulé derrière le masque de l'indifférence, il cachait son bonheur, et continuait de l'enfermer dans le coffre de la honte.

\- J'aurais une question..., murmura Howards à l'oreille de son ami. Tu m'avais expliqué que l'ombre présente dans le subconscient de Barnaby incarnait un sentiment puissant...  
\- Oui c'est exact. Il devait penser à quelqu'un sans vraiment s'en rendre compte..., développa Ascelin. La plupart du temps, cela symbolise un amour inconscient. Un amour qui prend vie.  
\- « Un amour inconscient » hein ?, ricana Aiden.  
\- Hum ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?, l'interrogea son cadet, interloqué.  
\- Pour rien... C'est juste que tu m'expliques cela comme si tu savais tout de l'amour !

Brusquement, les frissons de plaisir se changèrent en électrochoc et paralysèrent Ascelin dans un carcan de douleur. Aussi anodine soit-elle, cette remarque lui procura un désagréable sentiment de remord, prêt à lui arracher le cœur.  
« _Comme si je savais tout de l'amour ?_, se répéta-t-il, attristé. _Il est vrai que je ne suis pas doué en la matière, seulement Aiden... Ne comprends-tu donc pas que je suis prisonnier des griffes de la passion ?_ »  
Ces mots effleurèrent les lèvres du jeune homme sans pour autant s'en évader. Sûrement effrayé d'enclencher les rouages d'un Destin beaucoup trop précoce, Ascelin se fit violence pour ne pas dévoiler ses émotions secrètes.  
« _Et c'est toi, uniquement toi le fautif !_ », se dit-il, au moment même où son amour secret lui tourna le dos.  
Alors qu'Ascelin se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées, monsieur J. Howards croisa les bras avant de s'égarer, à son tour, dans ses réflexions. Concentré sur l'élaboration de ses noirs desseins, il ne remarqua pas la mine affligée de son ami.

\- Demain soir, à la veille de Noël, se tiendra une grande réunion, reprit le chef. Nos compatriotes ont besoin de connaître plus en détails notre nouveau plan.  
\- Je vois... Tu veux que je les prévienne ?, demanda Ascelin, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Aiden acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis lui adressa un sourire en coin en guise de remerciement. Un sourire à la fois doux et désagréable aux yeux du cadet, qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir avouer un jour ou l'autre ses sentiments. Ce fut avec la frustration au cœur qu'il quitta la pièce, et se maudit de sa propre faiblesse.

* * *

Un silence morne régnait dans le manoir d'Itsuki Shirow, donnant alors l'impression que toute forme de vie avait déserté les environs. Les fenêtres du salon renvoyaient le paysage pâle de l'hiver, et le soleil pourpre de l'aube filtrait à travers les branches dégarnies des arbres.  
Tandis que le propriétaire des lieux dormait encore, confortablement bien enfoui dans ses couettes de velours, Lian-Hua contemplait, sans un mot, le tableau saisonnier. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle aimait profiter de ces instants calmes, où seule la solitude lui tenait compagnie. Chaque matinée se suivait d'un petit rituel qu'elle prenait plaisir à effectuer : elle se douchait, s'habillait, et se posait devant sa fenêtre pour admirer, rêveuse, le paysage capricieux de la saison. C'était son trésor à elle, son petit moment de plaisir avant de débuter une longue et pénible journée aux côtés de son supérieur.  
Cependant, même si elle aimait profiter de cette sérénité, elle ressentait également en elle un profond sentiment de tristesse. Ce sentiment s'accentuait particulièrement lors de l'hiver, époque de l'année où la terre se dessèche, que les oiseaux partent pour de meilleurs horizons, plus chauds, et que la vie semble se désintéresser de toute âme humaine. De plus, généralement, un tapis blanc recouvrait le sol, et amenait avec lui une brise glaciale, qui figeait sur place quiconque oserait se promener dehors sans précaution.  
Malgré le danger que représentait le froid hivernal, Lian-Hua se plaisait à s'imaginer franchir sa fenêtre, et s'échapper enfin de sa prison de glace. Car oui, bien que le manoir d'Itsuki Shirow baignât dans l'opulence et dans la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée, son cœur ne cessait de se frigorifier au fil des années, plus que si elle affrontait le vent gelé de l'extérieur. Combien de fois d'ailleurs s'était-elle surprise à tenter de s'enfuir, à ouvrir cette vitre et poser le pied sur le sol humide, chaud, mou, dur, avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd, ligotée par une chaîne invisible qui la paralysait littéralement ? L'alliance maudite l'empêchait ainsi d'aller plus loin, et la retenait immobile jusqu'à ce que son supérieur la retrouve, et la corrige à nouveau. Et pourtant, elle persévérait. A moins qu'elle désespérait, et que chaque tentative ne représentait en réalité qu'un besoin d'agir, de se sentir toujours vivante par le biais de la souffrance.  
Finalement, elle abandonna, et enferma son désir dans un coffre scellé.  
Ainsi, à l'instar d'un oiseau qu'on enfermerait dans une cage, et qui se refusait désormais de chanter, la jeune femme contemplait d'un regard désillusionné le paysage qui se transformait doucement mais sûrement tous les mois, contrairement à elle qui ne changeait pas. Bien sûr, l'idée de se couper le doigt traversa son esprit, et l'espoir de regagner de cette manière sa liberté la motiva longtemps d'aller au bout, seulement lorsqu'elle prit le couteau dans la main, et qu'elle le porta à son annulaire, elle se pétrifia d'effroi. Le courage ressenti plus tôt déploya donc ses ailes d'argent, et s'envola loin d'elle, la laissant une nouvelle fois face à son funeste sort. Il n'existait plus de solution pour elle, plus d'alternative à sa vie de captivité, elle resterait éternellement enchaînée aux rouages d'un destin cruel.  
Puis, soudain une autre pensée l'effleura, comme une évidence: celle d'assassiner Shirow. Si elle y parvenait, elle retrouverait certainement son libre arbitre, et pourrait partir sans que cette bague contrecarre ses plans. Cela semblait si facile. Si parfait.  
Lian-Hua redressa la tête, et s'éloigna de son petit coin de paradis éphémère, pour s'approcher de sa coiffeuse. De là, elle se saisit d'une clef, dont elle seule connaissait l'existence, et qu'elle accrochait à l'intérieur d'une boîte à bijoux, et l'inséra dans l'un des tiroirs. Une dague recourbée au manche gravé de symboles dorés apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Elle gardait cette arme précieusement, pour le jour où elle se déciderait à le tuer. En effet, même si elle désirait du plus profond de son cœur vivre comme elle l'entendait, elle tremblait d'horreur à la simple image d'enfoncer le couteau dans la poitrine de son supérieur. De plus, si elle ne réussissait pas à se tailler le doigt, comment pouvait-elle se convaincre de poignarder son tuteur ?  
Lian-Hua reposa l'arme blanche à sa place initiale, et referma le tiroir avec une assurance peu contrôlée.  
Vouée à elle-même, elle dut se faire violence pour retenir la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Lorsqu'elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, la sonnette résonna dans la demeure. Surprise, elle tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, et plissa les yeux en remarquant trois personnes qui lui étaient inconnues : deux hommes et une femme. Un long soupir s'évada de sa bouche quand le bruit aigu de la sonnette se réitéra. Peu convaincue par l'utilité de cette initiative, elle se hâta pourtant de rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants.

De leur côté, Dean, Walter et Lina attendaient patiemment à la grille qu'on réponde à leur appel. Toutefois, la mère de famille commença à s'irriter devant le manque de réponse, et s'apprêta à appuyer une énième fois sur la sonnette. Heureusement le doyen de l'équipe, plus rapide, la retint.

\- Laissez lui le temps d'arriver !, grogna celui-ci.  
\- Moi je le trouve bien lent, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Ne savez-vous donc pas contrôler vos émotions ?! Calmez-vous ou ça va mal finir !  
\- Oh, je vois quelqu'un !, s'exclama Walter, sourire aux lèvres.

A cette annonce, les yeux de l'homme et de la femme glissèrent vers le portail qui les empêchait d'avancer. Dans la brume matinale se dessinait une silhouette fine, marchant avec conviction vers le groupe d'enquêteurs. Ses pas assurés dévoilaient une personne confiante et courageuse, sans pour autant se révéler plus dangereuse que les autres.  
Lorsque le trio la distingua un peu mieux, leurs réactions varièrent les uns des autres : la surprise s'empara de Lina, qui, jusque-là, pensait rencontrer un vieillard sénile. Pendant ce temps, les sourcils de l'inspecteur Crowel se froncèrent, car il se sentit étrangement oppressé par cette arrivante. Quant à Walter, ses perles bleutées fixèrent avec intensité la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Cette femme aux yeux bridés abordait une expression alliant mystère et douceur, et dans son regard ébène crépitait une flamme d'incompréhension. Elle était une merveille de la nature, une Nymphe sortie des Limbes, et Walter se doutait qu'une telle déesse ne pouvait que cacher un grand secret.  
Les bras croisés, Lian-Hua dévisagea le trio en silence, et, comprenant qu'ils ne parleraient pas les premiers, elle engagea la conversation :

\- Bonjour ? Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Bonjour, répétèrent en chœur les enquêteurs, avec plus ou moins d'hésitation dans la voix.  
\- Nous sommes de la police, nous voudrions nous entretenir avec le propriétaire des lieux, révéla Dean.

L'asiatique eut du mal à contenir un gémissement de surprise quand la déclaration retentit. Que venait donc faire la police ici ? Qu'avait-elle à dire à monsieur Shirow ?

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de paraître la plus calme possible.  
\- Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser, développa l'inspecteur Crowel.  
\- Quel genre de questions ?

Un duel silencieux éclata entre le doyen et la chinoise. Les pupilles vertes du premier, fixèrent avec une certaine intensité ceux de la seconde. Néanmoins, celle-ci conserva son sang froid, et continua de soutenir le regard de Dean, comme si elle lisait son âme.  
En réalité, elle réfléchissait.  
Elle réfléchissait à l'attitude à adopter devant ce type, et aux mots à employer pour que son supérieur ne subisse pas de conséquences fâcheuses. De plus, elle se posait mille et une questions au sujet de cette visite inattendue. De quoi accusait-on Itsuki Shirow ? Le soupçonnait-on de meurtre ? De trafic ? Ou est-ce que les inspecteurs remontaient vers lui par le biais d'une autre enquête ? Qu'importe au final, car elle se doutait que tout cela le ralentirait dans ses projets, et qu'en retour, trois personnes perdraient la vie.  
Sauf si...  
Lian-Hua porta une main à son menton et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'univers de ses réflexions. Elle tenait peut-être quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait sans doute de regagner sa liberté. Sa tendre et chère liberté...

\- Chef, que faisons-nous ?, hésita Walter.  
\- On va devoir forcer le portail si cette demoiselle ne veut pas coopérer, cracha Dean.  
\- « Demoiselle » ?, répéta Lian-Huan d'un sourire en coin. Comme vous êtes galant mon bon monsieur. Ça me pousserait presque à vous ouvrir...  
\- Je crois qu'elle se moque de vous, chef...  
\- Walter, s'il-te-plaît, ferme la pour une fois.

Silencieuse depuis un moment, Lina se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser la colère et la frustration l'envahir. Ils perdaient du temps, et le comportement de l'Asiatique l'agaçait au plus haut point. Face à cette situation, elle se sentit misérable et inutile en comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre que les inspecteurs prennent les devants. Sans eux, elle ne valait rien. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et donc pas la moindre chance de la convaincre de les laisser passer. A quoi servait-elle alors ? N'était-elle, finalement, qu'un poids pour ses collègues ? Elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur en l'acceptant à leurs côtés...  
Soudain, alors qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, l'image de son mari lui revint en mémoire. Le deuil s'avérait encore trop douloureux à accepter, et elle ne parvenait pas, pour le moment, à tourner la pager sur cet affreux événement. Quelqu'un lui avait arraché son bien aimé, changeant sa vie pour toujours. Pire, Naomi, sa fille, ne connaîtrait son père que par le biais de souvenirs et de clichés, sans jamais profiter de ses étreintes si chaudes et rassurantes. Jamais elle ne ne comprendrait les bienfaits de l'amour paternel. Et le monstre coupable de cette flétrissure se tenait peut-être là, à quelques mètres de Lina, dans ce manoir si grand et beau.  
« _Sois courageuse ! Garde la tête haute, et tout se passera bien !_ », lui avait dit une fois son époux, lorsqu'elle prit peur devant les échographies dévoilant l'enfant qu'elle attendait.  
Pourquoi se souvenait-elle de cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-elle allégée d'un poids en y repensant ? S'agissait-il de la preuve qu'Ethan demeurerait éternellement en ce monde ? Dans son cœur ?  
Cette idée la força à ravaler ses peines et ses doutes. Puis, dans un élan imprévisible, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux barreaux du portail, interpellant Lian-Hua qui se tourna vers elle, interloquée.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?, s'emporta la mère de famille. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à gagner du temps ?! Laissez-nous passer maintenant ! Ou alors... Ou alors nous entrerons de force !  
\- Lina... !, s'exclamèrent ensemble Dean et Walter.

Trop concentrée à fixer la chinoise dans les yeux, l'interpellée ne prêta aucune attention à ses collègues. Lian-Hua, quant à elle, resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes sans pour autant détourner le regard de celui de Lina. Dans les prunelles sombres de celle-ci se reflétait une détermination fougueuse, emplie d'une tristesse touchante, à la limite bouleversante.  
Devant cette expression ferme et audacieuse, l'asiatique ressassa l'idée qui venait de germer en elle : et si ces inspecteurs devenaient la clef qui lui permettrait enfin d'ouvrir sa cage d'or ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre en les aidant de toute façon ? En imaginant un plan aussi invraisemblable, elle goûterait ainsi aux plaisirs du libre arbitre. Quelle délectable pensée... Elle souhaitait donc s'accrocher à cette parcelle d'espoir, aussi infime soit-elle.  
Elle devait oser.  
Il le fallait !

\- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer..., murmura-t-elle doucement.  
\- P-Pardon ?, bégaya Lina.  
\- Alors, il a vraiment quelque chose à cacher, n'est-ce pas ?, menaça l'inspecteur Crowel.  
\- Peut-être bien.

L'élocution énigmatique s'infiltra dans les oreilles du trio, et sans vraiment comprendre comment ni pourquoi, elle déposa entre eux un mutisme angoissant.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous en sortir si vous le rencontrez aujourd'hui, avoua enfin Lian-Hua.  
\- Comment ça... ?, interrogea la mère.  
\- Monsieur Shirow n'est pas vraiment celui que vous croyez. En ce moment, il se repose, mais son réveil est imminent.  
\- A vous entendre, on dirait qu'un monstre se cache dans ce manoir..., dit Walter.  
\- C'est le cas.

Walter fut le seul à être heurté par la révélation. En effet, Dean et Lina attendaient impatiemment, bien qu'avec suspicion, plus d'explications. Lian Hua ne se fit pas prier :

\- Écoutez, je sais qu'il est difficile de croire une inconnue qui décline vos demandes, mais à l'heure actuelle, je peux vous certifier qu'il est dangereux de rendre visite à mon supérieur ! En revanche, je peux vous donner rendez-vous un autre jour pour...  
\- Hou, ça sent mauvais tout ça !, s'exclama Dean, en portant une main à sa tête. Qui nous dit que vous ne cherchez pas à nous tendre un piège ?  
\- C'est vrai ça, confirma Lina. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien prévenir... « Monsieur Shirow », c'est ça ? Et préparer un plan pour nous tuer !

Réaction totalement logique et compréhensive de leur part. Toutefois, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons futiles, Lian-Hua préféra conserver une attitude calme et posée.

\- En effet, je pourrais faire cela. Sauf que si c'était le cas, je vous ferais entrer de suite et préviendrais immédiatement mon supérieur. Par ailleurs, je comptais vous conseiller de prendre une ou deux armes avec vous la prochaine fois, histoire de vous protéger un minimum...

Elle ponctua son explication en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux incrédules. Ceux-ci semblèrent se rétracter. Walter, de son côté, la dévisagea intensément, comme si cet acte lui permettrait de déceler le vrai du faux.  
Il n'en fut rien, évidemment.

\- Auriez-vous un stylo et un papier ?, interrogea Lian-Hua.

Résigné, l'inspecteur Crowel lui offrit son bloc note et son stylo. Elle l'accepta et gribouilla sur la première feuille plusieurs mots avant de le lui rendre.

\- Toutes les indications se trouvent là dedans. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que de me faire confiance...  
\- C'est assez difficile ce que vous nous demandez là..., souffla le doyen du trio.  
\- Je sais bien. Mais il en va de votre vie... Monsieur Shirow est un Next, et des humains comme vous ne pourront le stopper...

A l'instar d'une gifle, la révélation choqua les enquêteurs qui s'étaient préparés à tout sauf à cela. Et brusquement, les paroles de Lian-Hua paressèrent plus sincères et véritables, certainement à cause de l'étincelle ardente qui brûlait au fond de ses pupilles. Si un Next se trouvait bel et bien de l'autre côté de ses grilles, alors effectivement, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Néanmoins, Lina ne se laissa pas berner par la peur et ralluma la flamme de la conversation :

\- Pourquoi nous aider ?  
\- … Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Vous faites partis de la justice et en ce moment, je veux pouvoir compter sur elle..., confessa Lian-Hua, avec une sincérité touchante.

Comment réagir devant une telle révélation ? A cet instant, le trio comprit qu'il pouvait accorder un minimum de confiance à cette femme. Ainsi, après s'être excusés du désagrément occasionné et avoir adressé un geste vif de main en guise d'au revoir, les inspecteurs quittèrent les lieux, avant de jeter un œil sur la note de Lian Hua :

_« Revenez au manoir le 10 Janvier à 20h00. Je vous y attendrai. Prévoyez aussi les choses suivantes :_

_\- Un costume noir pour vous, messieurs_  
_\- Une robe rouge pour vous, madame_  
_\- Des armes facile à dissimuler_

_Restez avant tout décontractés et confiants quand vous pénétrerez les grilles du portail, car un seul faux pas vous sera fatal._  
_Bonne chance, et à bientôt._

_Lian-Hua. »_

\- Lian-Hua, hein ?, marmonna l'inspecteur Crowel, tandis qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

* * *

Les chiffres sur le réveil indiquèrent dix heures et demies lorsque Karina se réveilla. Ses yeux mirent du temps à reconnaître l'environnement, et une fois familiarisée avec la lumière, elle observa les alentours. Elle qui croyait se réveiller d'un long rêve, elle soupira en comprenant qu'elle logeait bel et bien chez Barnaby. Elle ôta ses couvertures, sortit de son lit, et sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacial. Cependant, elle s'y habitua rapidement, puis s'avança vers la fenêtre pour y ouvrir les rideaux et les volets. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir le marché de Noël s'animer sous les rires des habitants, et les notes d'une musique en provenance du centre ville résonnèrent jusqu'ici.  
Cette douce ambiance uniquement présente lors des fêtes de fin d'année comprima le cœur de la Rose, qui l'assimila à une moquerie sournoise : alors que les gens s'amusaient et profitaient des festivités, elle continuait à se battre contre ses mauvais souvenirs et ses douleurs. Certes, cela se révélait égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi, mais sa dépression lui jouait de sales tours, et il s'avérait difficile de s'en débarrasser.  
Excédée, Karina referma d'un mouvement brusque la fenêtre, et s'empressa de se vêtir d'un long pull gris en laine qui lui descendait aux cuisses, ainsi que d'un jean délavé. Sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, elle quitta sa chambre et partit à la recherche de son hôte, bien que peu motivée à lui adresser la parole.  
Dans le couloir, une douce odeur de pain chaud lui chatouilla les narines. Envoûtée, ses pas la guidèrent dans la cuisine où se tenait Barnaby, installé à table. Habillé d'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues, et d'un pantalon assorti au haut, il porta délicatement ses lèvres dans sa tasse pour y boire son contenu. Ses cheveux humides et attachés en catogan prouvèrent à eux seuls qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Karina remarqua même quelques gouttes s'écraser sur sa nuque pour se faufiler le long de son cou. Pourtant, Barnaby n'y prêta aucune attention. A la place, il stoppa sa dégustation, et glissa ses émeraudes sur la nouvelle arrivante, surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Ah bonjour..., dit-il.  
\- Bonjour, répéta la Rose.

Un ange passa. Ce qui, étonnament, perturba le Héros.

\- Bien dormi ?, tenta-t-il, sans vraiment y croire.  
\- Ça peut aller.

L'ange se métamorphosa en démon. Le ton des réponses de Karina paraissait si froid et agacé. Il ne cessait d'engouffrer Barnaby dans le malaise. L'ancienne Héroïne le remarqua, seulement elle ne sut quoi faire pour calmer la tension qu'elle venait d'installer. A son tour gênée, elle déglutit et tenta quand même quelque chose :

\- … M-merci, hésita-t-elle.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Heu... Je... Je te remercie.

Cette fois, le Next ne donna aucune réponse, et sans comprendre pourquoi, Karina sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses yeux s'élargirent. A l'instar d'un réflexe de survie, ses disques de bronze fixèrent le sol, et ses doigts se tortillèrent entre eux. Quelle erreur avait-elle faite pour se sentir si honteuse ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle adressait un quelconque remerciement à Barnaby. Par ailleurs, même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle savait ses yeux figés sur elle. Ils la compressaient, l'embarrassaient, l'étouffaient... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir de telles paroles ?!

\- Tu as faim ?, demanda soudainement le Héros.  
\- Pardon ?, sursauta la jeune femme.  
\- Je te demande si tu as faim. Sers-toi si c'est le cas. J'ai préparé du café, mais j'ai aussi du lait et du thé. Les fruits et les viennoiseries sont sur la table si ça te tente.

Interloquée par ce changement de sujet, Karina releva la tête et arqua un sourcil, à la recherche d'une explication. Cependant, Barnaby ne prononça plus un mot, préférant siroter son café et terminer son petit déjeuner. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'avérerait inutile de chercher des réponses, elle se dirigea vers la table et observa son contenu : pains au chocolat ou aux raisins, croissants bien dorés, fruits de saison, la vision de toutes ces bonnes choses auraient pu lui ouvrir l'appétit, hélas, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. Depuis sa terrible expérience, la vue de la nourriture l'écœurait au point de la rendre malade, et elle affichait une certaine difficulté à prendre ses repas, tant ils la dégoûtaient, surtout lors de son séjour à l'hôpital dont les plats ne possédaient aucune saveur.  
Alors, sous l'œil attentif mais discret de Barnaby, la Rose se servit tout simplement un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'elle peina à terminer.

\- C'est tout ?, lança le Next.  
\- Je n'ai pas bien faim...  
\- Je vois ça. Mais tu risques de manquer de forces si tu ne manges pas plus.  
\- Je sais. Je sais. Les infirmières me disaient la même chose.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la réplique de Karina blessa Barnaby qui l'assimila à une attaque. Pourtant, il n'osa se permettre de réprimander son invitée, et préféra débarrasser ses couverts afin de penser à autre chose.

\- Essaye de manger un peu ce midi.  
\- On verra, souffla Karina.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Je suis pas un grand cuisinier mais j'ai quelques bases.

La jeune femme soupira d'énervement. Depuis quand le grand Barnaby Brooks Jr s'amusait-il à jouer les bons samaritains ? La prenait-il en pitié ? Cherchait-il à se donner bonne conscience ?

\- Je te redirais ça plus tard, se vexa-t-elle, puis elle quitta sa chaise.

L'échange se clôtura sur cette note négative, et la journée se déroula assez bizarrement. En effet, bien qu'elle logeât sous le même toit que Barnaby, Karina restait enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour se rendre aux toilettes, au grand dam du jeune homme qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'extérioriser un peu. Néanmoins, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'emporter trop vite, car après tout, Blue Rose n'était ici que depuis plusieurs heures, et il se doutait que la forcer ne mènerait à rien de positif. De ce fait, il devina qu'il devait à présent s'armer de patience, aussi dure et éprouvante soit cette épreuve.

Quand l'heure du midi sonna, Karina ne toucha pas à son assiette malgré la petite quantité de poulet au curry qu'elle contenait. De plus, elle sembla mal à l'aise devant son hôte, et se hâta de quitter la table au plus vite en lui adressant un « désolée » presque inaudible. Barnaby resta tolérant face à ce comportement qu'il ne lui connaissait guère, et occupa son après midi à lire des bouquins, par peur de tomber sur une émission parlant de sa dernière gaffe.  
« _J'espère qu'elle n'apprendra jamais ce que j'ai fais..._, pensa-t-il. _Par ailleurs, c'est une chance qu'aucun paparazzi ne soit encore venu..._ »  
D'un geste vif, il referma son livre et fixa un point invisible avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Son instinct lui murmurait que quelque chose clochait, qu'un danger se préparait, et un mauvais pressentiment s'immisça dans son subconscient. Pourquoi n'avait-il vu personne depuis son retour ?  
Tandis qu'il commençait à retourner cette question dans tous les sens, le claquement d'une porte retentit, suivit d'un verrou qui s'enclenche. Ces bruits, en provenance de la salle de bain, firent comprendre à Barnaby que Karina venait de s'y enfermer.

* * *

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, Blue Rose se retrouva face au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues creuses ainsi que ses cernes, lui conféraient un physique ingrat et usé. Seul un mois était passé, pourtant, devant cette image humiliante, elle crut que le poids de dix années lui était tombé dessus.  
Horrifiée, elle s'empressa d'avancer vers la douche pour se déshabiller et se fit violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur la vision de son corps dénudé.  
En vain.  
Au premier pas à l'intérieur, trois doubles d'elle apparurent sur les vitres opaques de la douche, et l'assaillirent d'une vision dégoûtante. Disséminés un peu partout sur elle, des bleus et des brûlures contrastaient désormais avec les parcelles de peau laiteuse qui lui restaient à certains endroits.  
A la vue de ces tâches ingrates, qu'elle pensait ineffaçables, Karina se souvint, avec une étonnante mémoire, de la torture infligée par ses bourreaux. Elle se rappela ainsi avec une nette précision de la souffrance ressentie par les coups qui s'abattaient sur elle, et de l'affreuse chaleur des flammes, provoquée par le pouvoir d'un Next, qui dévorait son être lorsqu'il posait son doigt sur elle.  
A ces souvenirs, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse former dans son estomac, et remonter petit à petit le long de sa gorge. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et se força à pénétrer une bonne fois pour toutes dans la douche. Elle tourna ensuite le pommeau du côté de l'eau chaude, attendit que la fumée se diffuse pour colorer les fausses glaces, et s'engouffra en dessous. L'eau glissa alors sur elle et l'enveloppa dans un cocon qui se voulait réconfortant. Les yeux clos, l'adolescente profita de cet instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, d'une main tremblante, elle se saisit du gel et entreprit de se laver, en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux traces laissées par ses tortionnaires.  
Inconsciemment, elle frotta ses bras d'une vive rigueur, dans l'espoir de les effacer, et recommença son geste à plusieurs reprises, d'abord sur sa poitrine, qu'elle passa rapidement par répulsion, puis sur son ventre. Ceci fait, elle descendit à son bassin, et s'apprêta à se frictionner une nouvelle fois avec force, quand une douleur aiguë lui arracha une exclamation de surprise. Hésitante, elle baissa finalement le regard, et constata avec horreur qu'un énorme stigmate s'y trouvait, et dont la couleur violacée, presque noire, prouvait la violence du choc éprouvée à cet endroit. Aussitôt à cette vision troublante, les mots glacials et acerbes de son violeur résonnèrent dans son esprit :  
« _On se reverra_ ».  
Ces propos narguèrent la jeune femme en s'imprimant de force dans son cerveau, et elle dut s'appuyer contre la douche pour ne pas s'évanouir. La respiration saccadée, elle se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir les sanglots qui profilaient au coin de ses yeux, et elle entendit son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes flageolèrent, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle les ramena vers elle, et à présent en position fœtale, elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras trop maigres.  
Elle était tellement écœurante.  
Si sale.  
Si souillée.  
Et aucune douche au monde, aucune parole bienveillante, ne parviendrait maintenant à la laver entièrement de ses salissures. Même si, par miracle, elles disparaissaient physiquement, elles existeraient toujours dans ses pensées. Elle devrait donc vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Voilà ce qui l'attendait. Sans échappatoire, ni issue de secours. Elle était enchaînée, attachée, torturée, tourmentée, piégée.  
Encore.  
Tout à coup, alors que les larmes s'apprêtèrent à briser le dernier rempart de ses yeux, la voix de Barnaby l'arracha de ses pensées négatives :

\- Karina ? Tout va bien ?  
\- … Oui oui, mentit-elle, après un instant de silence. Je... Je vais sortir...  
\- D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas.

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et disparurent enfin. Surprise par cet imprévu déconcertant, la Rose resta muette un long moment et se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Depuis hier soir, elle découvrait une facette de son collègue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et cela la décontenançait. Il lui paraissait se trouver sous le toit d'un parfait inconnu, un inconnu pourtant bien familier.  
« _Pourquoi lui... ?_ », s'indigna-t-elle, une fois sortie de la douche.  
Complètement chamboulée, elle se rhabilla, s'attacha les cheveux et se hâta de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle devait se l'admettre : l'espace d'un court instant, Barnaby Brooks Jr. avait balayé ses souffrances et ses peurs, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer cela.

* * *

Les aiguilles de la montre de Barnaby indiquèrent vingt heures et quart lorsqu'il se décida à faire réchauffer le plat de curry laissait depuis ce midi. Pendant qu'il remuait lentement le contenu de la casserole, il médita à une idée d'autres plats pour son invitée. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts de Karina.  
« _Lui demander ne mènera à rien, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même_ », pensa-t-il.  
Un long soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi se démenait-il ainsi pour elle ? Il ne se comprenait plus.  
Hélas, l'heure n'était pas aux méditations, car une petite vibration sur son poignet lui indiqua qu'Hero TV le sollicitait. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la Rose, et la mit au courant de son départ imminent.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais tu comptes rentrer quand ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Dès que ce sera fini, se contenta-t-il de dire, en enfilant son blouson.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ça ne sera pas long. Et puis je ferme tout à clef, donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Blue Rose dévisagea avec crainte Barnaby.  
Paralysée par l'angoisse de se retrouver toute seule, sa tentative de prononcer son désaccord échoua lamentablement, et son hôte quitta les lieux en lui promettant de revenir au plus vite. Cependant, Karina ne réussit à y croire tant la peur se joua d'elle.  
Elle était à présent toute seule, vouée à elle-même.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre les détectives et Lian-Hua ? De même pour les échanges entre Barnaby et Karina ? :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous le 12/09 pour la suite._  
_See ya ~_


	32. Chap 31 : Dépendance inavouée

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de TIGER&amp;BUNNY ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

_Hello, hello ! Voici venir le chapitre 31 ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette semaine, donc je vais faire court : Bonne lecture ! :) On se retrouve en bas de page pour vous faire part de la date du prochain chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI : Dépendance Inavouée**

Voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes que Barnaby Brooks Jr. avait quitté sa demeure, et que l'angoisse avait rattrapé Karina. Pour elle, ce fut un départ bien trop soudain, une blague de mauvais goût malheureusement véridique. Hélas, elle devait faire avec et tenter de regagner son calme, quitte à ce que cela lui prenne du temps. Ainsi, en saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, à l'affût du moindre petit bruit suspect.  
La pièce principale, baignée dans la lumière, s'octroyait une ambiance rassurante semblable à une terre d'asile. Beaucoup d'objets familiers ornaient les murs et les étagères, tels que des objets technologiques de dernier cri, ou encore des toiles représentant des paysages oniriques. Toutefois, Karina s'attarda avant tout sur les cadres posés sur une commode, non loin de la porte menant à la chambre de son hôte. Ses doigts fins glissèrent doucement sur le bois luisant du petit meuble, et ses disques de bronze s'attardèrent sur les photos emprisonnées dans leur cage de verre. L'une d'elle dévoilait un couple au sourire complice, s'échangeant un regard empli de tendresse. L'homme paraissait plutôt grand, et le manteau d'hiver qu'il portait à ce moment lui conférait une silhouette robuste. Ses cheveux sombres, coiffés en arrière, renforçaient le charisme que Karina lui trouvait, mais sa fascination s'accrut lorsqu'elle observa plus en détail la femme à ses côtes. Plus petite que celui qui semblait être son époux, sa chevelure dorée et bouclée s'associait parfaitement à son visage rond, dont l'expression douce révélait une certaine malice. Ses yeux verts, agrémentés d'une paire de lunettes carrée, brillaient d'amour et de fierté à l'égard de son aimé, et Karina sentit son cœur s'accélérer face à une image si émouvante.  
Et elle comprit.  
Elle comprit que ce couple n'était pas « n'importe quel couple » : il s'agissait indubitablement des parents de Barnaby. Il ressemblait tellement à cette femme à l'apparence si sophistiquée et tendre. Bien sûr, il avait aussi quelques points communs avec son père, cependant, cela restait plus flagrant avec sa mère.  
Le regard de la Rose se figea un moment sur le cliché aux tons nostalgiques. Par delà la capture se reflétait l'immense bonheur et passion du couple. Similaire à une romance tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée ou d'une histoire à l'eau de rose, leur expression respirait la joie, l'audace, la vie.  
Oui. La vie.  
Cette même existence qui fut trop vite rayée du monde, dans un macabre claquement de doigts. Peu importait la Mort si elle déléguait le titre d'orphelin à un enfant impuissant, puisqu'elle n'éprouve jamais de pitié, et encore moins de compassion à l'égard de ses victimes.  
Sans ce tragique événement, sans le départ précipité de ses parents, le destin de Barnaby Brooks Jr. aurait été différent, voire à l'opposé de ses propres principes. Dans tous les cas, Karina demeurait persuadée d'une chose : il n'aurait jamais côtoyé les Héros.  
Et elle ne l'aurait jamais connu.  
Jamais...  
Surprise par ses pensées, elle secoua vivement la tête pour les chasser de son esprit. Quelle mouche lui piquait ? Osait-elle croire que sa rencontre avec Barnaby était une chose positive ? Pourtant, combien de fois ce type l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs ? Combien de fois la frustration s'était jouée d'elle lors de leurs rares échanges ? Certes, les années leurs permirent de gagner en maturité, et aujourd'hui, Barnaby lui venait en aide, mais la rancœur est une sangsue qui draine notre lucidité, et Karina ne pouvait encore se permettre de le pardonner.  
Une fois expulsée de ses pensées, elle balaya du regard les autres cadres posés sur le buffet, et constata que son collègue portait un certain attachement aux souvenirs liés à son enfance. En effet, la plupart des clichés dévoilaient un petit garçon en compagnie de ses parents, dont le sourire ne quittait leurs lèvres.  
« _On aurait presque du mal à le reconnaître..._ », pensa Karina, en s'attardant sur le jeune Barnaby.  
La jeune se détacha finalement du portrait de famille, avec un léger pincement au coeur, et poursuivit ses explorations de l'immense appartement. Elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de mètres qu'elle s'arrêta à nouveau en remarquant un petit calepin posé sur une table de chevet et un stylo plume. Ce dernier attira son regard, et elle s'approcha davantage pour confirmer la pensée qui la traversait au même instant. Bien que simple, l'objet en question possédait une certaine classe, voire une beauté indéchiffrable, qui lui permit de le reconnaître aussitôt. Il s'agissait bel et bien de celui qu'elle avait offert à Barnaby le jour de son anniversaire. Et au vue des nombreuses notes inscrites sur le carnet, et qui remplissaient un bon nombre de pages, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Héros s'en servait assez souvent.  
Un sourire discret s'étira au coin des lèvres de la Rose. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent également, et une vague de chaleur se diffusa en elle avec délectation. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui procurait une sensation de plaisir, de bonheur, à l'idée qu'il utilise son cadeau dans son quotidien. Toutefois, l'éphémère émotion se dissipa en vitesse quand elle se remémora les conseils du psychologue de l'hôpital ; si elle allait mal, elle devait écrire pour soulager ses peines.  
Écrire pour évacuer sa douleur. Sa frustration. Sa haine.  
Écrire à l'attention de son bourreau. Lui exprimer toute sa colère, ses éventuelles envies de vengeance.  
Écrire pour l'aider elle avant tout, disait-il.  
Un rire amer s'éleva en son for intérieur.  
Écrire ne servait à rien.  
A quoi bon écrire puisque personne ne lira ni ne saura ?  
A quoi bon écrire si cela ne Le condamne pas ?  
A quoi bon écrire, si ce n'est pour souffrir encore plus ?  
Au moment où Karina commença à s'égarer dans le labyrinthe tortueux de ses réflexions, une désagréable odeur la ramena sur terre. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son nez, et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse sombre flotter dans les airs. Dès lors, elle saisit l'origine de ce parfum agressif : quelque chose brûlait dans la cuisine. L'angoisse au cœur, la Rose s'empressa de s'y rendre. Une fois arrivée, elle sursauta à la vue de la casserole qui éjectait une épaisse fumée noire. Cette dernière, combinée à la forte odeur de cramé, lui tira quelques larmes et plusieurs toussotements. Cependant, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la gazinière afin de se familiariser avec les boutons.

\- Comment a-t-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?!, râla-t-elle, en éteignant l'appareil.

Le voile noir s'évapora au bout de plusieurs minutes, et la respiration de Karina reprit progressivement un rythme régulier. L'air glacial de la nuit se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre, et effleura sournoisement la nuque de la jeune femme qui sursauta à son contact. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna afin d'observer les alentours, à l'affût de la moindre trace de présence humaine. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au moment où le vent se faufila une nouvelle fois sur sa peau, l'obligeant à refermer la fenêtre.  
Dans un soupir dépité, elle quitta la cuisine sans s'attarder sur le plat cramé, et retourna au salon où elle se sentit plus en sécurité.  
« _Et dire que le froid ne me faisait aucun effet, auparavant..._ », se dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
Dès lors, ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur ses mains. Autrefois rosées et douces, elles n'étaient dorénavant plus que des os recouverts d'une peau sèche et pâle. Ses ongles rongés renforçaient cette impression négligée. Pourtant, il y a encore de cela quelques mois, Karina aimait entretenir son physique.  
Au delà de sa vertu et sa fierté, son agresseur lui avait dérobé sa confiance et son élégance : oser entretenir son apparence et conserver une image soignée s'avérait difficile pour la Rose, qui ne voyait plus qu'une fille répugnante de l'autre côté du miroir. Et à l'instar d'un ultime coup de poignard en plein cœur, ses ravisseurs lui avaient ôté son pouvoir, son garde fou, son bouclier...  
Que valait-elle à présent ? De ses souvenirs, elle s'était toujours jurée de ne jamais devenir dépendante de son don et de régler ses problèmes d'une manière honnête. Néanmoins, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle se fichait totalement de respecter ses valeurs à présent. Le danger rôdait partout, quelqu'un pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant, et elle ne possédait plus rien pour se défendre.  
Non, plus rien.  
Toutefois, une infime lueur d'espoir continuait de brûler au fond de son âme, car d'après le chef de son bourreau, son pouvoir reviendrait tôt ou tard. Rien n'était encore totalement perdu, même si à l'heure actuelle, la chance ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle resta de longues minutes à fixer un point invisible. Seul le silence lui tenait compagnie, plongeant la maison dans une atmosphère étrange, à la limite morose. Inconsciemment, la solitude alourdit sa poitrine, noua sa gorge brûlante, et s'infiltra au plus profond de son âme pour y absorber ses dernières forces. Malgré la densité et l'espace que la maison de Barnaby lui offrait, Karina commençait à se sentir peu à peu compressée par tout ce qui l'entourait. L'air s'alourdit et l'environnement devint abstrait : elle ne savait pas si son esprit lui jouait des tours à cause du manque d'alimentation, ou si elle sombrait dans la folie, mais les murs de la pièce semblaient se rapprocher les uns aux autres, comme prêts à la broyer. D'abord réticente, elle se frotta vivement les yeux et tenta de regagner son calme. Hélas, un vertige l'empêcha de mener à bien son initiative : le parquet tournoyait sous ses pieds tandis que les murs continuaient leur dangereuse progression, et une envie de vomir l'assaillit. Apeurée, elle s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour se redresser, puis respira difficilement en constatant qu'elle avait terriblement chaud. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent à l'avant de son visage lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Par la suite, le rythme saccadé de sa respiration brisa l'imposant mur du silence, sans pour autant stopper la terrifiante avancée des murs.  
Guidée par son instinct de survie, la jeune femme quitta le salon en titubant et se sentit soulagée de voir le couloir comme à son habitude. Tout en s'appuyant sur les murs, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, elle se rendit à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son entourage n'avait plus de forme concrète, et les couleurs se mêlaient les unes aux autres, déstabilisant l'héroïne qui ne parvenait plus à reconnaître les choses qui l'entouraient. Par ailleurs, son envie de vomir ne se calmait pas en plus d'accentuer sa migraine. Dans l'espoir d'apaiser ces douleurs imprévisibles, elle décida de s'assoupir, néanmoins, tandis que ses paupières se baissèrent, un bruit inidentifiable résonna dans la maison.  
Dans un sursaut de frayeur, Karina se redressa avant d'observer les alentours de ses grandes pupilles apeurées. Bien que la fatigue et la douleur l'empêchassent de se concentrer, son cerveau lui dicta de se lever et d'allumer la lumière. Alors, elle saisit son courage à deux mains, se glissa hors du lit, et se faufila à pas de chat vers l'interrupteur, guettant l'amorce d'un son suspect.  
Les murs immaculés de la chambre aveuglèrent un instant la Rose. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de répit pour reprendre son calme et se familiarisa à la luminosité de la pièce. Malheureusement, son tourment demeura enfoui au fond de son subconscient : subrepticement, sournoisement, l'affreuse sensation d'angoisse s'était immiscée en elle sans prévenir. Une vraie vilenie ! Et à présent, l'ancienne Next ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des chaînes de la paranoïa, car d'après elle, ce bruit si fort et déconcertant ne pouvait être l'œuvre du vent ou d'un futile animal extérieur.  
Dès lors, un électrochoc la paralysa au moment où les mots de son agresseur résonnèrent dans sa tête :  
« _**T'en fais pas ma belle, on se reverra !**_ »  
Non. Non cela ne pouvait être réel. Comment l'aurait-il retrouvé ? En la suivant ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi aurait-il pris cette peine ?! Ces questions sans réponses poussèrent la Rose à se mordre les lèvres, et un autre bruit retentit lorsqu'un fil pourpre s'évada de celles-ci. Toutefois, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ce bruit provenait du salon.  
« _Calme toi... Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer... Tu es enfermée..._ », se rassura-t-elle.  
Karina se dirigea vers le salon, terrorisée, et bloqua son souffle tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Son instinct lui conseillait de se conforter dans son idée, cependant son cœur la poussait à rebrousser chemin, et à se cacher sous un lit, dans une armoire, derrière un porte, n'importe où, jusqu'à ce que Barnaby revienne. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée : compter sur Barnaby ? Lui ? Ce héros égocentrique ? Non, même pas en rêve, elle devait s'en sortir seule, elle le pouvait.  
Du moins, elle le croyait.  
Une fois arrivée au salon, elle se figea d'effroi en réalisant que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, tentait bel et bien de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le loquet se tordait de haut en bas, tournoyait à une vitesse affolante, preuve de l'impatience de son visiteur non désiré. La sueur attaqua ses yeux, et brouilla sa vue.  
Qui était là ?  
Venait-on pour elle ?  
« _**On se reverra !**_ »  
Juste trois mots. Trois mots qui finirent de la paralyser et de lui procurer un sentiment de chasse, de cavale, de... victime. Oui, elle était la victime désormais. Adieu belle héroïne, adieu glaciale sauveuse, adieu Blue Rose. Elle n'était plus que Karina. La violée. La victime.  
Et elle se sentait toujours poursuivie par son bourreau, elle croyait revoir son ombre sur les murs, et l'imaginait se ruer sur elle, l'embrasser dans une étreinte malsaine, avant de se fondre dans son corps, son âme.  
Toutefois, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans des divagations plus imaginaires que réelles, elle revint sur terre lorsqu'une symphonie de cliquetis résonna autour d'elle. La personne tentait vraiment de forcer le verrou. Il désirait entrer. Pour elle, elle n'en doutait plus.  
Paniquée, la jeune femme sursauta au son singulier, et regarda dans les environs, à la recherche d'une aide, d'un secours. Seulement, elle se trouvait seule. Entièrement seule. Livrée à elle-même. Retranchée sur ses propres forces. Quelles forces ? Elle n'en possédait plus. Elle ressemblait plus à une frêle et sauvage biche que l'on souhaitait attraper pour profiter de sa chair fraîche. Enfin pour ce qu'il lui en restait.  
Pourtant, malgré la noirceur de la situation qui se profilait sous ses pupilles noisettes, une image se dessina à elle, et s'imposa comme une évidence, comme son unique survie : Barnaby.  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte et la laisse seule ?!  
Il devait revenir !  
Et vite !  
Sinon... Sinon...  
« _**On se reverra !**_ »  
Et alors tout recommencerait.  
Il reviendrait. Il se tiendrait devant elle, la mettrait à terre, l'observerait de haut, avec son petit rictus d'homme dominant, et il s'abattrait sur elle, à l'instar d'une faux fatale et inévitable. Elle subirait mille et un supplices, elle aurait envie de vomir, de fuir, de mourir. Mais impuissante, elle ne réagirait pas. Faible, elle le laisserait faire. Encore. Comme ce soir là. Encore. Il continuerait plus loin. Encore. Il jubilerait face à son martyr. Encore. Et elle mourrait. Encore.  
Non !  
Se défendre, il fallait se défendre !  
Bien que tremblante, Karina se précipita dans la cuisine, et se jeta sur le premier couteau qui s'offrit à sa vision floutée par les larmes. Un mal de tête provoquait un tintamarre assourdissant dans son cerveau, et la menaçait de s'évanouir à tout instant. Malgré cela, elle réussit à conserver un minimum de sang froid, et attendit.  
Calée contre le mur froid de la cuisine, elle entendit un loquet se déverrouiller, puis un autre, suivi du dernier qui permit à la porte de s'ouvrir définitivement. Aussitôt, la bile lui remonta à la gorge, et la vision d'une masse sombre traversant la pièce principale bloqua ses muscles. Elle ne parvint à discerner la nature de la silhouette, néanmoins, elle paraissait plutôt grande et avançait lentement vers une destination encore inconnue.  
Le silence dominait les lieux, et la Rose peina à retenir son souffle, par peur d'être plus vite repérée. Une personne se trouvait là, non loin d'elle, et d'ici quelques secondes, elle se retrouverait nez à nez avec « lui ».  
Lui.  
Son tortionnaire, son agresseur, son...  
Une boule au ventre se joua d'elle lorsque l'ombre meurtrière se rapprocha de la porte menant à la cuisine, et la main de Karina se plaqua instinctivement sur sa bouche quand elle entendit un soupir inaudible flotter dans les airs. Le désespoir enraciné au cœur, elle songea même à adresser une prière salvatrice à l'escroc qu'on nommait « Dieu ».  
Elle qui, de sa vie, n'avait jamais cru en l'existence du tout-puissant, voilà qu'elle se raccrochait à une futile parcelle d'espoir, à un vulgaire optimisme mal placé.  
Quelle honte...  
Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ses propres actes lui apparurent bien mystérieux.  
Qu'avait-elle prévu de faire à l'instant où elle se retrouverait face à son bourreau ? Se mettrait-elle à pleurer ? Serait-elle assez forte pour lever son arme ? Ou est-ce qu'elle...  
« _Ça suffit !_, se décida-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas le moment..._ »  
Si elle continuait à y penser, elle s'arrêterait de bouger, et si elle s'arrêtait de bouger, une peur écrasante la paralyserait à jamais.  
Karina brandit le couteau et serra de ses mains tremblantes le manche, comme s'il la protégeait d'un monstre à l'affût. Sa présence rassurante, sa promesse de miséricorde, de destruction absolue furent l'unique rempart contre son aliénation. Les bruits de pas lointains se firent plus perceptibles, ordonnant à la jeune femme de se mettre en position d'attaque, toutefois, la lumière s'alluma avant que l'inconnu ne pénètre dans la pièce, et elle ne put retenir son gémissement de surprise.  
« _Tant pis... Je n'ai plus le choix !_ », se dit-elle, avant de faire face à l'intrus.

\- Ne vous approchez pas !, tonna la Rose.

A sa grande surprise, la personne devant elle ne fut pas celle qu'elle craignait. La paire d'émeraudes qui la dévisageait avec stupéfaction resta figée sur elle un court instant, dans un silence énigmatique. Karina fixa le nouvel arrivant, et sentit les larmes briser le dernier rempart de ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues blêmes.  
Il s'agissait de Barnaby.  
Simplement de Barnaby.  
Subjuguée par l'overdose d'adrénaline, les doigts de l'ancienne Next relâchèrent involontairement l'arme qu'elle tenait fermement. Et à l'instar d'une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine. Peu après, ses forces la quittèrent progressivement, et elle ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps, sous l'œil confus du Héros.

\- Karina ?! Que t'arrive-t-il... ?, s'inquiéta-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- IDIOT !, hurla la Rose. Tu m'as fais peur ! Je croyais... Je croyais que...

Elle ne parvint à terminer sa phrase, et seuls ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la petite pièce, plongeant le Next dans les abîmes de la culpabilité. Le visage de la Rose, ravagé par les larmes, lui procura une désagréable sensation de honte : s'il avait su que la soirée se passerait ainsi, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seule.

\- Je suis désolé. Au moment où je suis arrivé sur les lieux du crime, Fire Emblem avait déjà cerné le criminel..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !, le coupa la jeune femme.  
\- J'aurais dû, en effet. Je suis désolé.

Aucune réponse. Juste des pleurs agrémentés de violents toussotements.  
Devant cette image attristante, le poing de Barnaby se serra, et sa conscience lui conseilla d'agir au plus vite. Néanmoins, au moment où il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, Karina reprit la parole :

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée..., suffoqua-t-elle. Je me sens… tellement inutile. Je suis si faible...

L'expression du Next s'endurcit à l'entente de cette révélation : il découvrait chez son invitée une intonation qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et dans un souffle mystérieux, il se releva, saisit le couteau, et l'observa silencieusement tout en réfléchissant aux mots à employer. Par la suite, il rangea l'objet tranchant, puis porta une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'ancienne Next. Celle-ci sursauta, mais n'y prêta aucune opposition, à la grande surprise de Barnaby.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile ou faible. La preuve en est : tu as tenté de te protéger. Peu de personnes dans ton cas seraient parvenues à prendre cette initiative, murmura-t-il avec franchise.

Karina releva la tête et plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de son hôte. Ce dernier affichait une expression déterminée, et au fond de ses pupilles crépitait la flamme de la sincérité. Le cœur de la Rose s'accéléra face à cette image à la fois perturbante et rassurante : l'air de rien, les mots de Barnaby la touchèrent et pansèrent légèrement les plaies de son âme.  
Elle était soulagée de le retrouver, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé au vu de toute la narration sans dialogue qu'il comporte. J'espère aussi que les réactions de Karina n'étaient pas trop exagérées. Avec ce qu'elle a vécu, je trouve ça normal qu'elle soit effrayée pour un rien, qu'elle essaie de se résonner, et que les paroles de son bourreau lui reviennent en tête, surtout quand elle se retrouve seule. La fin n'était pas trop niaise à votre gout ? Cette scène tournait dans ma tête déjà bien avant que je commence à rédiger cette histoire, du coup, j'ai beaucoup aimé la rédiger ! Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_  
_A très bientôt pour la suite ! Je la posterai le **10 Octobre** car j'ai besoin d'écrire un ou deux chapitre d'avance ! _  
_A très vite :)_


	33. Chap 32 : La veille de Noël

**Disclaimer** **:** Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent aux studios Sunrise  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Si jamais vous avez du temps, je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fanfic à elle aussi !)

_Bonjour ! C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste ce chapitre et je tiens à m'en excuser. Mon week-end s'est avéré plus chargé que prévu et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le mettre en ligne plus tôt... Le voilà, maintenant ! De ce fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXII : La veille de Noël**

En cette matinée du 24 décembre, Barnaby fut le premier à s'échapper des bras de Morphée. Une fois levé, il se doucha et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, sa montre affichait neuf heures et demi. Le calme ambiant de la pièce l'apaisa un peu, néanmoins, une part d'inquiétude le titilla quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la cuisine. En effet, les événements de la nuit, qui resurgirent dans son esprit comme un flash back douloureux, le poussèrent à se demander si Karina était, elle aussi, réveillée.  
D'un pas discret, il se rendit à la chambre de cette dernière et ouvrit lentement la porte. A sa grande surprise, la pièce baignait encore dans l'obscurité, et la Rose, confortablement enfouie dans ses couvertures, semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond.  
« _Elle doit être épuisée avec tout le stress qu'elle a accumulé..._ », pensa le Héros, avant de refermer la porte.  
De retour au salon, il porta instinctivement une main à son menton pour se plonger dans ses pensées. La scène d'hier soir se répétait continuellement dans sa tête, l'obligeant à se poser des questions sur Karina, mais surtout sur lui-même : comment lui venir en aide ? Que faire pour la rassurer un tant soit peu ? Quelle attitude adopter face à ce genre de réaction ? Ces interrogations tournoyaient dans sa tête au point de lui donner la migraine.  
Quelle désagréable sensation.  
Lui qui d'habitude se montrait si réfléchi et perspicace, constater qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soutenir son invitée le dépitait. Après tout, la décision de la sortir de l'hôpital ne provenait-elle pas de lui ? Allait-il se retrouver dans l'incapacité de l'aider davantage ? Non, hors de question ! Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts en vain !  
Instinctivement, ses émeraudes se figèrent sur le téléphone posé sur le meuble, non loin du canapé. Et, à l'instar d'un écho sans fin, les mots du docteur Strauss résonnèrent subitement dans sa tête :  
« _**Prévenez quand même ses proches, je pense qu'ils en ont besoin**_ »  
Comment avait-il pu oublier cette indication ? Lui-même ne se comprenait plus. Cependant, l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, car le réveil de Karina s'avérait imminent. L'idée de profiter de son sommeil pour contacter ses anciens collègues, et surtout ses parents, effleura à maintes reprises l'esprit du Next. C'était évident, trop simple pour l'omettre : aussi bas soit ce plan, il fallait l'exécuter. Autant pour elle que pour « ses proches ».  
Pourtant... Sa main ne parvint à saisir l'appareil, et encore moins à composer un numéro quelconque.  
A quoi bon prévenir les autres dans l'immédiat ? S'il existait bien une chose qu'il se refusait, c'était de perdre le peu de confiance que lui portait Karina.  
« _Tu deviens égoïste..._ », pensa-t-il en poussant un ricanement amer.

* * *

Un silence oppressant dominait les alentours, plongeant Karina dans le malaise. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs et ses sourcils se froncèrent en comprenant que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne possédait ni présence humaine ni végétation. Seul le néant l'enveloppait dans un carcan d'incompréhension. Toutefois, par delà les ténèbres, quelque chose retînt son attention.  
En effet, une silhouette, sortie de nulle part, l'attendait au pied d'un immense escalier en forme de spirale. Titillée par sa curiosité et son besoin inconscient d'en savoir plus, la Rose s'avança prudemment vers l'ombre au visage effacé, puis soupira en la voyant monter rapidement les marches.  
La suivre.  
Elle devait la suivre !

* * *

Les douze coups de midi sonnèrent lorsque Karina ouvrit enfin les yeux pour s'exiler de son profond sommeil. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses volets, déchirant sur une longue distance les ténèbres qui envahissaient la pièce. Encore un peu endormie, elle porta une main à ses cheveux, les plaqua en arrière, et demeura silencieuse un long moment, en proie aux images qui l'avaient assaillie au cours de la nuit.  
Elle restait persuadée que que son rêve symbolisait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose propre à sa personnalité. Néanmoins, elle eut beau tenter de se souvenir en détail, de rejouer les scènes dans sa tête, aucune des images ne lui revint nettement en mémoire. Malgré cela, un sentiment à la fois frustrant et intriguant la poussa à réessayer. Encore et encore.  
En vain.  
« _Ça me reviendra peut-être dans la journée_ », pensa-t-elle, avant de sortir de son lit.  
Elle alluma la lumière, et grimaça à la vue des murs blancs de la chambre qu'elle occupait : décidément, elle supportait de moins en moins cette couleur, tant elle lui rappelait l'hôpital et son personnel hypocrite. La vision des tons immaculés et vides l'incita à s'habiller pour quitter la pièce au plus vite. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la porte et traversa rapidement le seuil, cependant, alors qu'elle se crut enfin libérée de son mal-être, elle se heurta violemment à quelque chose de dur. Chamboulée, Karina releva la tête, et poussa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Barnaby, qui se tenait face à elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tout va bien... ?, osa-t-il.

La Rose demeura muette un instant.  
A la vue du Héros, sa mémoire lui renvoya les souvenirs liés à la nuit dernière : sa solitude, sa crise d'angoisse, son besoin de revoir Barnaby au plus vite... et l'arrivée soudaine de ce dernier. Seulement, était-ce la réalité ? Ou bien une hallucination liée à sa démence ? Elle retourna maintes et maintes fois la question dans son esprit, comme si cela lui permettrait de trouver plus facilement la réponse. Mais évidemment, cela ne servit à rien, hormis le fait de renforcer sa frustration déjà bien grande.

\- Karina... ?, insista l'homme.  
\- Oui, oui. Ça va..., sursauta l'interpellée.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, les plongeant dans une atmosphère pesante. Pendant que Barnaby ne parvenait à détourner son regard de Karina, celle-ci fixa le sol en titillant ses doigts. Tout deux égarés dans le labyrinthe de leurs pensées, ils ne surent quoi dire à l'autre. Tandis que la Rose, déchirée entre le désir de remercier son hôte, ou de rester muette, se mordait les lèvres, le Héros se fit violence pour essayer de briser le mur du silence.  
Toutefois, un gémissement l'empêcha de mener à bien son projet : adossée contre le mur, la respiration de Karina se saccada, et son teint pâle dévoila un affaiblissement considérable. En proie à la migraine, elle posa sa main sur son front, et essuya quelques gouttes de sueur. Inquiet, Barnaby s'avança prudemment vers elle avant de lui demander la cause de ce soudain malaise.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû me lever trop vite, déduit-elle.

Au yeux du Héros, l'excuse de Karina sonnait faux, et l'impression se renforça lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle semblait fuir son regard, à l'image d'un enfant apeuré par son propre mensonge.  
Barnaby examina un moment la Rose, sans un mot, et sentit son sang bouillir, prêt à le jeter dans le gouffre de la colère. Comment pouvait-elle lui mentir ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à lui cacher la vérité ? Pour conserver sa fierté mal placée ? Pour jouer les femmes fortes ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle ne lui accordait pas encore la totalité de sa confiance... ?  
Étrangement, la dernière interrogation offrit au Next un désagréable sentiment d'impuissance. Parmi toutes les questions qui embrumaient son esprit, celle-ci s'avéra la plus dure, la plus effrayante, la plus douloureuse. Toutefois, elle lui permit de garder un lien avec la réalité, et à ne pas flancher face aux tentations dévastatrices de la fureur.  
Après un long soupir, Barnaby plongea son regard, dorénavant sévère, dans les yeux de Karina, procurant à cette dernière un léger sursaut.

\- Tu dois manger, suggéra l'homme.

Les disques de bronze de la jeune femme s'élargirent à l'entente de cet ordre déguisé en conseil. Offensée, elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui faire part de sa désapprobation, ponctuée d'explications logiques et pertinentes. Mais au même instant, la migraine tambourina violemment contre sa tempe, au point de la stopper dans son élan, la forçant à reposer une main sur son front.

\- Regarde-toi. C'est à peine si tu peux me répondre. Tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus, et ça risque de s'aggraver si tu ne fais pas un effort, déclara Barnaby.  
\- Je te dis que tout va bien, siffla Karina, en peinant à se redresser.  
\- Tu n'es pas crédible.  
\- De toute façon, je risque de tout recracher si je me force...

Cette révélation, si soudaine et tranchante, permit au silence de reprendre sa place entre les deux interlocuteurs. Plus que de la colère, c'est un profond chagrin que la voix de Karina divulgua au travers de cet aveu. Et devant son manque de savoir faire, Barnaby serra les poings avant de siffler entre ses dents, frustré.

\- Essaies au moins une fois..., osa-t-il, sans conviction. Tu ne peux pas rester dans un tel état.

L'ancienne Héroïne releva doucement la tête pour observer son hôte, consternée par son comportement jusque là inconcevable.  
S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour elle ? Lui qu'elle connaissait si narcissique et orgueilleux ?  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien.  
Néanmoins... Elle ne pouvait cacher que ses réactions, sa façon de l'encourager, sa manière de prendre soin d'elle la touchaient au point de se remettre en question.  
« Essayer ». Tenter de se sortir de cette situation contraignante... En soit, Barnaby n'avait pas tort : demeurer faible et constamment effrayée à l'idée de recracher son repas ne l'aiderait aucunement à aller de l'avant. A présent, elle devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et se libérer des chaînes de la dépression, aussi éprouvante et difficile sera cette épreuve.

\- Qu'as-tu à me proposer... ?, demanda la Rose.

L'homme tourna la tête en direction de Karina, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cependant, il préféra ne pas s'y attarder, de peur de la blesser encore une fois.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu veux. J'ai un peu de tout, tu n'as qu'à demander.  
\- Ça m'est égal... Quelque chose de léger, qui ne baigne pas dans l'huile...  
\- Comme du riz sauté ?, proposa le Héros.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais mangé, mais pourquoi pas...

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Barnaby : l'air de rien, entendre une réponse positive de la part de son invitée lui procura une sensation d'apaisement, mêlé à une impression de victoire bien méritée.

\- Je vais faire ça alors, allonge-toi en attendant, conseilla-t-il.  
\- Non..., le coupa Karina. J'en ai assez de rester au lit.

En vérité, elle refusait de passer une minute de plus dans sa chambre, enfermée entre ces murs blancs et vides.

\- Je vais au salon, je m'assoirai sur le canapé, insista-t-elle, en partant.

Barnaby n'ajouta rien de plus, et attendit que Karina prenne place pour se rendre à la cuisine, afin d'y préparer son riz sauté.  
Un plat qui le rendait nostalgique.

* * *

Une agréable odeur en provenance de la cuisine s'infiltra dans les narines de la Rose, l'invitant alors à fermer les yeux pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs. A l'instar de la madeleine de Proust, l'effluve lui renvoyait les images liées à sa petite enfance, lorsque sa mère s'occupait d'elle en lui préparant de délicieux petits plats. Petits plats qu'elle se hâtait de dévorer sous son regard attendri. Les souvenirs remontèrent en son esprit une ascension de flash-back délicats : elle se rappela du sourire bienveillant et complice de sa mère, des avertissements protecteurs de son père, des instants rassurants passés en leur compagnie, des disputes futiles... Et une accommodante chaleur enveloppa son cœur meurtri à l'instant où elle repassa en mémoire les repas de famille, dont ceux des fêtes de fin d'année. Notamment celui de Noël, ses cadeaux, l'ambiance conviviale qu'aucune fête n'égale, et surtout les somptueuses décorations qui ornaient sa maison, illuminée par des dizaines de guirlandes électriques. Et ce majestueux sapin qui ne cessait de l'impressionner quand elle était enfant, qu'elle adorait décorer en compagnie de ses parents.  
En repensant aux décorations de sa maison, Karina sursauta en réalisant enfin que l'habitat de Barnaby n'en possédait aucune. Pas de guirlandes, de couronne accrochée à l'entrée, pas la moindre présence d'un sapin paré de couleurs chatoyantes.  
Rien, le vide. Comme si ce 24 Décembre ne s'avérait qu'un jour de plus, effacé parmi les autres.

\- C'est prêt, annonça la voix de Barnaby, ramenant involontairement la Rose à la réalité.  
\- J'arrive.

Elle se leva doucement, par peur de réveiller sa migraine, et se dirigea à petits pas vers la salle à manger, où une assiette colorée l'attendait sur la table. Sans grande conviction, elle s'essaya sur la chaise, et observa un moment le plat préparé par Barnaby.  
Hormis son ingrédient principal, le riz sauté se composait de petits pois et de crevettes roses décortiquées, donnant à la composition, une apparence succulente. Même par delà sa cuisine, la minutie du jeune homme était flagrante.  
Karina déglutit, attrapa la fourchette sous l'œil attentif de son hôte, et la remplit d'une fine garniture. Cependant, avant de porter quoique ce soit à sa bouche, elle leva les yeux vers Barnaby, et entreprit de lui poser une question :

\- Tu n'as pas décoré ton intérieur... ?  
\- Pardon... ?, demanda le Next, interloqué.  
\- Je n'ai vu aucune décoration de Noël... Et je me demandais si tu avais eu le temps de t'en occuper..., hésita Karina, en baissant le regard.

Et soudain, tout s'écroula sous les pieds de Barnaby. Est-ce que ce sujet devait vraiment être traité ? Il savait qu'au fond, elle le remarquerait tôt ou tard, mais il voulait se réfugier dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lancerait pas le sujet. Dès lors, les questions résonnèrent dans son esprit, mais son corps se paralysa, incapable de produire le moindre mouvement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'étincelle dans ses émeraude s'éteignit, et leur éclat s'attrista, faisant comprendre à Karina qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Heu... Enfin, tu n'es pas non plus obligé de...,  
\- Je n'aime pas spécialement Noël, la coupa Barnaby.

A l'entente de cet aveu, l'ancienne Next écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis sentit un pic lui transpercer le cœur. C'était dit d'une manière si aigre, si mélancolique...

\- Cette fête me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, continua-t-il, pris dans un élan de confession.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre à sa gauche, qui encadrait le paysage terne de l'hiver.

\- Noël est une fête que l'on passe en famille, continua-t-il, avant de plisser les yeux. Elle ne me sert plus à rien.

Un sentiment indéfinissable alourdit brusquement l'estomac de la Rose. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre de telles confidences de la part de son ancien coéquipier et rival. A présent, cela coulait de source : renier cette fête symbolisant l'amour familiale s'avérait logique de la part de Barnaby. Il n'avait plus aucun proche, plus un seul parent. Seule la solitude s'inviterait à la fête, prête à l'emprisonner entre ses griffes déchirantes et tortueuses.  
Il s'était résigné à passer Noël, isolé dans sa grande maison.  
Face à toutes ses réflexions accablantes, Karina repensa à ses propres parents, et comprit à quel point elle était chanceuse sur ce point.  
Ses parents...  
Que devenaient-ils ?  
Fêteraient-ils Noël cette année ? Que ce soit chez eux ou chez des amis ? Ou bien seraient-ils beaucoup trop déprimés pour oser s'amuser ?  
Quelle genre de relation entretiendrait-elle avec eux, après ce terrible événement qui ne laisserait qu'une cicatrice inguérissable derrière elle ? Derrière eux... ?  
Une boule d'angoisse entrava la gorge de Karina, et elle sentit les larmes monter lorsqu'elle se mit à penser qu'elle était la cause de leur tourment.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je jouer le jeu ? Je n'en ai nullement envie, c'est inutile, souffla le jeune homme.  
\- Ça suffit !, tonna l'ancienne Next, sans remarquer les larmes qui, dorénavant, coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de tenir de tels propos ?! Ce n'est pas le Barnaby que je connais !

Surpris, le Héros écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de son invitée, inapte à lui répondre. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, ponctuées par les faibles gémissements de Karina qui étouffaient difficilement ses sanglots. Les aveux de Barnaby, et le fait de penser à ses parents, l'avaient un peu affaiblie. Toutefois, son besoin d'affirmer son opinion la poussa à tenir bon.

\- Tu n'as donc pas compris que nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille au sein de l'équipe... ? On sera tous d'accord pour t'accueillir si jamais tu en as besoin... De toute façon, tu n'es pas seul ce soir, puisque je suis là !

Elle ponctua son affirmation en plongeant ses perles bronzées dans les émeraudes de Barnaby. Ce dernier, toujours sidéré par les propos adressés à son égard, se demanda s'il n'était pas en proie à un rêve ou à une mauvaise blague. Et tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Karina sentit le sang lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ses propos.  
Gênée, elle baissa la tête et s'empressa de goûter le riz sauté, histoire de détourner son attention.

\- J'aime bien ton plat..., bredouilla-t-elle, bien que déjà écœurée par la grosse fourchette qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.  
\- Prends ton temps.

Karina acquiesça silencieusement, et mangea plusieurs bouchées qu'elle se força à avaler. Même si le contenu de l'assiette s'avéra délicieux, elle ne put la terminer. Toutefois, un sourire en coin discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Barnaby, heureux de constater qu'elle faisait de plus en plus d'efforts.  
Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, sa tirade lui avait remonté le moral.

* * *

Alors que les lumières multicolores de la ville illuminaient joyeusement les habitants de Sternbild, les compatriotes d'Aiden passaient Noël au cœur même de leur base enfouie sous terre, et dont seules quelques bougies chassaient, de leur faible éclat, les ténèbres propres au lieu. En une année, la cachette secrète s'était irrémédiablement agrandie, et se composait maintenant de plusieurs couloirs souterrains, menant à différentes pièces plus ou moins espacées. La salle où devaient se rendre les larbins de monsieur J. Howards n'était autre qu'une immense salle de conférence qu'il avait faite construire il y a de cela plusieurs mois. En effet, son armée de Next, créée pour le bien de ses idéaux, avait, au cours de ces douze derniers mois, accru d'une manière si faramineuse qu'il s'était senti obligé de faire construire une salle de réunion trois plus grande que son propre bureau.  
Les compatriotes longèrent un couloir, marchèrent un bon quart d'heure, et arrivèrent enfin à destination sans s'être échangé le moindre mot, guidé par le rythme de leurs propres pas.  
Au centre de la salle d'audience se tenait une estrade en bois, assez haute pour mettre en avant Aiden J. Howards, qui attendait la venue de ses adeptes. A sa droite, Ascelin restait silencieux, les mains dans le dos, glissant de temps a autre un regard en coin à son aîné.  
Ce dernier patienta un instant, et lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne manquait à l'appel, il se racla la gorge et entama son discours :

\- Je suis heureux de vous savoir tous là !, s'exclama-t-il, en leur adressant un énigmatique sourire.

Les sujets du dictateur lui répondirent par un salut militaire, témoignage de leur fidélité et admiration à son égard. Alignés les uns à côtés des autres, et vêtus d'un sombre costume aux reflets des flammes de l'enfer, ils envahissaient l'endroit à chaque recoin, provoquant une ondulation au moindre geste, à l'image d'un fleuve calme avant la tempête. Et au dessus de tous ces êtres aveuglés se dressait leur Lucifer, ange déchu qui s'apprêtait à se venger d'un affront subi en des temps lointains.

\- En cette veille de Noël, je me suis permis de vous donner rendez-vous ici pour vous tenir au courant de quelque chose, reprit Aiden. Nos actions précédentes se sont conclues sur un échec humiliant pour nous tous. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux regrets, et c'est pourquoi il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Nous n'étions qu'une dizaine au départ, et nous voilà à présent plus de cinq cents !

Avec ses grands gestes expressifs, son visage effroyablement calme, et sa voix éloquente, Aiden n'eut aucun mal à hypnotiser ses partisans. Après tout, seul le fanatisme de ces imbéciles lui permettrait de mener à bien son projet : ils étaient les pions sur son échiquier ensanglanté, car leurs vies protégeaient la sienne, à l'instar d'un bouclier humain.  
De plus, ces Next manipulés lui offraient une aide non négligeable dans la capture des Héros.  
Ah, ces Héros.  
Monsieur J. Howards supportait de moins en moins leurs manières nobles et hypocrites. Ils étaient corrompus par la société humaine, et gaspiller leur temps et leur énergie à les secourir par le biais d'une émission stupide. Ils humiliaient la race pure des Next, involontairement, naïvement, confortés dans l'idée qu'ils faisaient régner la justice.  
Pauvres moutons souillés.  
C'est pourquoi Aiden désirait à tout prix les attraper et les rallier à sa cause : sans les protagonistes d'Hero TV, les humains perdraient forcément tout espoir, et ils seraient ainsi plus facile de les dominer, voire les éliminer.

\- Mais ne nous hâtons pas, continua le dictateur, sous l'œil attentif de ses alliés. Avant de passer à l'attaque, je demanderais à une vingtaine d'entre vous d'observer les moindres fais et gestes des Héros, et de me faire un rapport détaillés de leurs actions. Évidemment, il vous faudra rester discret ! La moindre erreur vous sera fatale ! Ascelin pourra vous aider sur cette mission, il s'y connaît bien.

Comprenant le double sens de la phrase, Ascelin adressa un sourire complice à son supérieur, puis sentit le bonheur alléger sa poitrine.  
Jamais il ne se lasserait de ses compliments.

\- Par ailleurs..., souffla Howards. J'aimerais que Craig, le Next capable de changer d'apparence, lève la main.

Le poing du sujet se leva vivement à cette demande, arrachant au supérieur un sourire satisfait en coin.

\- Bien... Très bien. C'est sur tes épaules que reposera l'avenir des Next. Alors, ne me déçois pas.  
\- Comptez sur moi, chef !, s'exclama Craig, fier qu'une telle mission lui soit assignée. Quel sera mon rôle ?

Le rire mystérieux d'Aiden résonna dans la pièce, comme s'il cherchait à titiller l'impatience de son fidèle. Peu après, il porta une main à ses cheveux sombres, les plaqua en arrière, et reprit doucement son souffle avant de plonger ses perles noires dans celles de Craig.

\- Piéger le célèbre Barnaby Brooks Jr., annonça-t-il.

L'entente du nom eut le même effet qu'un coup de tonnerre, plongeant les Next dans l'incompréhension. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Était-ce le fruit de leur imagination ? Comment leur vénéré supérieur pouvait attribuer une telle responsabilité à Craig ?! C'était du suicide, de la folie ! Et au bout de plusieurs minutes de débat entre collègues, les première insultes à l'égard de l'élu fusèrent.

\- Allons, calmez vous !, ordonna Aiden. Est-ce là ce que je vous ai enseigné ?  
\- Mais chef ! Sauf votre respect, nous pensons qu'un type comme Craig ne s'en sortira pas !, s'écria un Next.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous ne connaissez même pas l'intégralité de notre plan.

Le surhomme énervé baissa le regard, bien qu'encore frustré par cette suite d'événements saugrenus. Au fond, il n'était pas le seul à en vouloir à Craig, car être choisi par Aiden se définissait par un honneur rare à se procurer, et n'importe quel sujet aurait souhaité entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.  
Par la suite, le dictateur expliqua dans les moindres détails son idée, répondant de temps à autres à quelques questions. Il finalisa son discours par une énième phrase encourageante, et la conférence prit fin vers vingt trois heures.

\- En cette veille de Noël, je vous offre un cadeau !, déclara Aiden. Je vous apporte la promesse d'une nouvelle ère ! Une ère régie par les Next !

Et tandis que la joie et le bonheur régnaient à la surface, les marionnettes hurlèrent le nom de monsieur J. Howards. Car ils le savaient, ils en étaient persuadés, ce supérieur si charismatique tiendrait sa promesse.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà ! Les choses avancent aussi bien du côté Bunny/Blue Rose que celui d'Aiden. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup rédiger les scènes entre Barnaby et Karina tellement ces deux là m'inspirent xD J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme d'habitude ! Je vous donne rendez-vous le 24 pour la suite ! _  
_Sinon, saviez-vous que Tiger&amp;Bunny allait être adapté en film live Hollywoodien ? Je suis curieuse et impatiente de voir ça si ça se concrétise !_


	34. Chap 33 : Un Rêve

**Disclaimer** **: **Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à SUNRISE  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sayuri-Geisha

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous en cette semaine glaciale d'automne ? Il fait atrocement froid chez moi en tout cas, si bien que je dois déjà m'emmitoufler dans mes couvertures pour ne pas me transformer en glaçon... N'attrapez surtout pas froid, et profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez ! _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII : Un Rêve**

Au plus profond des ténèbres, un silence perturbant y régnait en maître, tels la Mort et son langage inaudible en son propre domaine.  
Karina ne savait plus exactement la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans ce lieu noir et sans vie. Mais au fond de son cœur résidait une certitude : si elle se décidait à stopper sa marche, l'obscurité dérangeante du Néant l'engloutirait sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre. Elle devait avancer, et chasser de son esprit les pensées négatives que la fatigue lui causait.  
Un pas après l'autre, continuellement, machinalement, sans jamais se laisser dominer par l'envie de se reposer... ou même d'abandonner. Ses jambes se ramollirent, son souffle ralentit, néanmoins, sa motivation demeura intacte. Seuls sa curiosité et son désir de trouver la moindre petite parcelle de lumière l'obligèrent à continuer son avancée incertaine. Dans son errance, elle se mit à penser à ses jeunes années, et plus particulièrement à l'époque où dormir dans le noir restait inconcevable, tant l'idée l'angoissait. Plus d'une fois elle avait tenté d'expliquer à ses parents ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans le noir, seulement, elle-même n'en saisissait pas la cause. Et au final, sa phobie s'en alla au bout de quelques années, au même moment où elle comprit que les monstres cachés sous le lit n'existaient pas, que la magie de ce monde, bonne comme mauvaise, ne restait qu'une pure invention, créée de toutes pièces par les adultes afin d'assouvir l'esprit naïf des enfants.  
Karina avait grandi, elle aussi. Redouter le noir n'était, dorénavant, plus de son âge.  
Pourtant...  
Dans cet endroit vide et morne, ses craintes infantiles se réveillèrent, et lui offrirent par la même occasion la clef de l'énigme.  
Pour elle, l'obscurité n'était pas l'absence de lumière, mais quelque chose de plus tangible. Quelque chose de concret. Oui, à l'heure actuelle, elle assimilait les ténèbres à une chose indépendante, maléfique et intelligente. Pour elle, tout changeait dans le noir, tout devenait « autre chose ». Quelque chose d'étranger, où personne ne pouvait y être en sécurité. Cela s'apparentait à l'autre côté du miroir.  
Karina secoua vivement la tête, se persuada que ses réflexions régressives ne la mèneraient à rien de positif, et reprit sa marche sans un mot. Cependant, après une dizaine de pas, une étrange forme dessinée dans la pénombre retint son attention : elle paraissait plutôt grande, et sa posture décontractée laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un humain. Et bien qu'il dût s'agir d'un inconnu, l'instinct de la jeune femme la poussa à rejoindre l'ombre mystérieuse.

\- Excusez-moi !, s'écria la Rose. Pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?

La silhouette sursauta, et prit la fuite sans laisser le temps à Karina de la retenir.

\- Non, attendez !, s'exclama cette dernière.

Semblable à Alice et son lapin blanc, la jeune femme poursuivit l'étrange personnage. Elle en oublia la douleur dans ses jambes, la fatigue et la peur, accélérant sa course sans quitter du regard l'ombre qui, à sa grande surprise, emprunta les marches d'un gigantesque escalier en forme de spirale.  
« _D'où sort-il ?!_, pensa-t-elle, déconcertée. _Et où mène-t-il ?!_ ». Elle reprit son souffle, et observa l'escalier avant de constater que l'inconnu se trouvait déjà bien haut.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Simplement savoir où nous sommes !, répéta-t-elle, après s'être agrippée à la rambarde pour enjamber rapidement les marches.

On ne lui adressa aucune réponse, ce qui accentua sa frustration. Dans ce monde sombre et froid, l'énigmatique silhouette devenait sa seule accroche, sa promesse de réconfort. Et même si elle ne cessait de la fuir, Karina continua sa montée infernale et éprouvante.  
Les marches se succédèrent, forçant la Rose à accélérer sa course. Mais tous les efforts du monde, toute la motivation possible, et l'espoir quelle conservait secrètement au fond d'elle ne suffirent pas. L'ombre diminua progressivement, avant de disparaître complètement dans les ténèbres, abandonnant Karina à son propre sort. Essoufflée et surtout désemparée, seule la solitude vint lui tenir compagnie.  
Elle entreprit de reprendre son ascension, hélas, comprit très vite que l'escalier ne possédait plus de début... ni de fin.  
Elle avait échoué. Et son châtiment se résumait à errer pour l'éternité sur ces marches imposantes.

* * *

C'est en sursaut que l'ancienne Next s'exila des bras de Morphée.  
Encore chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, elle mit plusieurs secondes à regagner son calme. Et lorsque sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier, elle balaya du regard les alentours pour reconnaître sa chambre.  
Un rêve...  
Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière, rassurée, mais aussi un peu honteuse de sa réaction : ce cauchemar l'avait complètement disloqué tant il lui avait paru réel. Si bien qu'elle posa son avant bras sur ses yeux, poussa un long soupir de fatigue, et resta un long moment dans cette position. Plus que des questions, ce fut de l'incompréhension qui tirailla son esprit affaibli. Que représentait ce songe dérangeant ? Pourquoi lui procurait-elle une sensation si désagréable ?  
« _Un rêve reste un rêve..._ », se persuada-t-elle.  
Après un moment en tête-à-tête avec le silence, elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit, et malgré l'épais pyjama qu'elle portait, un frisson lui picota la peau. Elle se fit violence, et se vêtit à la hâte d'un jean ample et d'un pull délavé qui l'enveloppa dans une agréable chaleur. Muette, elle resta immobile un instant, perdu sur un point fixe invisible qui, pourtant, semblait receler toutes les réponses à ses interrogations.  
Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Enfermée dans une maison qui ne lui appartenait pas, perturbée par un songe étrange, le doute s'immisça dans l'inconscient de la Rose.  
Et soudain, à l'image d'un cliché refaisant surface, le visage de Barnaby lui apparut en mémoire.  
Quel rapport... ? Pourquoi penser à lui à un moment si inapproprié ?! Aussitôt, elle secoua la tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées, puis s'empressa de quitter sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle fut accueillie par une succession de bruits étranges qui semblèrent provenir du salon. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils, longea les murs, et s'avança vers la source du vacarme. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle remarqua un Barnaby dos à elle, entouré de plusieurs cadres au contenu indistinct.

\- Barnaby... ?, murmura-t-elle.

L'interpellé eut un léger sursaut avant de se tourner vers son invitée. Ses émeraudes, grands ouverts, lui conféraient une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait guère. Néanmoins, l'homme retrouva en un instant son visage habituel, rajusta ses lunettes, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Bien dormi ?, se hâta-t-il.  
\- Heu... Oui, ça peut aller, répondit Karina, encore un peu perplexe.

Toutefois, en prononçant sa réponse, les images liées à son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, et sans vraiment en comprendre la cause, la tourmentèrent, l'engouffrèrent dans un nuage d'incompréhension. Était-ce à cause de son réalisme ? Ou bien parce que cela faisait deux nuits consécutives que ce cauchemar venait perturber son sommeil ? Pourtant, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour un simple songe, une image propre créée par son esprit.  
Mais il semblait tellement réel.  
Tellement proche.  
Tellement...

\- Karina ? Karina !

La voix de Barnaby la ramena sur terre, et après avoir contenu un sursaut de surprise, elle posa ses yeux écarquillés sur lui.

\- Ça va ? Tu es pâle, déduit le Héros.  
\- Pardon... Je... Je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée, balbutia-t-elle. Je prendrais un petit déjeuner tout à l'heure !, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en remarquant la mine sévère de son hôte.  
\- D'accord.

Prévoyant le pesant silence qui ne tarderait pas à bâtir son mur invisible, Karina reprit précipitamment la parole :

\- Que faisais-tu ? J'ai entendu du bruit.  
\- C'est ce qui t'a réveillé ?, demanda calmement le Next.  
\- Pas vraiment... Je l'étais déjà. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Et puis que fais-tu avec ces cadres ?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, la Rose s'avança vers le cadre le plus proche, et y observa plus en détail son contenu. Dès lors, un agréable sentiment, bien qu'inexplicable, l'emmitoufla dans un petit cocon de bonheur. En effet, le cadre protégeait une peinture à l'huile incroyablement réaliste, dévoilant un somptueux hibiscus rouge grand ouvert, comme prêt à accueillir les rayons d'un astre inexistant. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Karina, et ses doigts glissèrent sur le verre tandis que ses disques de bronze contemplèrent en silence la peinture.  
Barnaby aussi demeura silencieux, préférant la laisser admirer les divers tableaux qui envahissaient son salon. Certains représentaient de splendides paysages oniriques, comme des montagnes surplombant une vallée de nuages, un lac déchirant en deux une prairie ornée de fleurs multicolores, ou encore un champ de coquelicots pointant un ciel crépusculaire. La splendeur des toiles ôta la parole de l'ancienne Héroïne, et elle les examina avec plus de minutie un long moment. Une telle scène esquissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Barnaby.

\- Tu les aimes ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Ils sont magnifiques... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ils traînent dans ma cave depuis des années, je ne savais pas vraiment où les accrocher.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est un peu dommage...  
\- Oui. Mais finalement... Je pense leur avoir trouvé une place.

Il se stoppa et attendit que la jeune femme se tourne vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit, et au travers de son regard empli de curiosité, Barnaby put y déceler une petite étincelle qui reprenait vie.

\- Et bien... la chambre que tu occupes est plutôt vide. Du coup, je pensais que quelques tableaux pourraient l'égayer un peu.

Et l'étincelle se transforma en une flamme ardente. Face à la mine expressive de la Rose, les joues du Héros prirent de la couleur : sa proposition semblait la faire rayonner, en plus de lui offrir un peu de bonheur.  
Il n'avait pas tort.  
Au fond d'elle, un sentiment de joie embaumait son cœur meurtri, et elle ne pouvait arrêter ses battements acharnés. Aussi simple soit le geste de son hôte, aussi banale soit sa proposition, Karina en resta touchée tant elles lui parurent à la fois rassurantes et invraisemblables. Car non seulement Barnaby lui offrait de somptueux tableaux, mais en plus, ceux-ci lui permettraient de ne plus comparer sa nouvelle chambre à celle qu'elle occupait, jadis, à l'hôpital.

\- Merci Barnaby, dit-elle.  
\- C'est normal. Je vais les installer en attendant que tu déjeunes.

Karina acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour y boire une tisane, accompagnée d'un fruit et d'une confiserie qu'elle ne parvint à terminer. Malgré ses tentatives à se nourrir correctement, son estomac lui procurait d'affreuses douleurs quand elle avalait un aliment devenu trop consistant pour elle.  
Elle souffla en voyant son croissant à moitié entamé, seulement, elle comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister lorsqu'un poids lui tira sur l'estomac, remontant lentement à sa gorge, comme prêt à sortir. Elle combattit la bile qui lui brûlait les entrailles, et réussit à prendre sur elle en repensant aux cadeaux de Barnaby. Ces images touchantes et sécurisantes lui firent oublier un instant ses souffrances, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
De son côté, l'homme ne se comprenait plus au travers de ses actions. En effet, depuis que Karina cohabitait avec lui, il se sentait « différent » de par ses gestes et ses paroles, sans pour autant y trouver une bonne raison. Certes, la jeune femme ressortait d'une épreuve dégradante, et sa santé n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, toutefois, jamais Barnaby ne s'était montré si compatissant et altruiste envers quelqu'un. Pas même avec Kotetsu. Lui qui n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à ses collègues et rivaux, voilà que depuis quelques mois, il s'investissait dans le bien être d'une Héroïne qu'il aimait avant tout taquiner.  
Pourquoi se sentait-il autant concerné au final ? Pourquoi une force invisible l'obligeait à lui venir en aide ?  
Il ne savait plus, ne comprenait plus...  
Cependant, au moment où le doute s'infiltra perfidement en lui à l'instar d'un poison, les yeux pétillants de Karina lui revinrent en mémoire. Inconsciemment, cette vision lui procura une douce impression de satisfaction, car au final, il parvenait au moins à lui redonner un peu espoir.

* * *

La journée du 25 décembre ressembla à un jour normal, un jour de plus qu'on oublie, et qu'on raye du calendrier sans y penser. A l'extérieur, le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, conséquence de l'immense manteau blanc qu'avaient revêtu les buildings de Stern Bild. Ces derniers ne représentaient désormais plus qu'une immense silhouette sombre dans l'épais brouillard hivernal, et même les pas pressés des habitants ne cessaient d'apparaître et de disparaître, à l'image d'un souvenir fugace. Sentiment trop éphémère, la joie ne se peignait plus sur les visages des passants, laissant l'ouverture au blues de l'hiver de s'installer en chacun d'entre eux.  
Noël était fini. Ô tristesse infinie pour ces enfants ne rêvant que de leur fête préférée, et qui espèrent que la prochaine année passera aussi vite que celle actuelle ! Ô plaisir futile mais si désirable qui comblait le cœur des adolescents se délectant à présent de tous leurs cadeaux ! Ô soulagement pour les parents qui n'y voyaient que dépenses exorbitantes, et fatigue à l'horizon !  
Oui, Noël était fini, et les réactions s'avéraient toujours contradictoires.  
Et pendant ce temps, la vie reprenait son cours. Inéluctablement.  
De son côté, Karina commençait à apprécier la vie dans l'appartement de Barnaby. Pendant que celui-ci partait à son travail de Héros, elle s'abandonnait, couchée sur le lit ou affalée sur le canapé, à ses pensées. Ainsi, elle pouvait faire le point. Etrangement, une des premières choses qui lui revint en mémoire, lorsque l'occasion d'y repenser se présenta, fut son « râteau » concernant sa déclaration d'amour à Kotetsu. A ce souvenir, elle esquissa un sourire en coin, et sentit son cœur être, en effet, libéré d'un poids. Elle ne souffrait plus de son refus, ni de son aveuglement pour ses sentiments, bien qu'il lui restât une légère trace d'amertume. Pour autant, elle se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de tout cela, elle le savait, et, d'une certaine manière, elle s'en félicitait. Cependant, il existait un autre sujet, moins réconfortant, qui la tracassait davantage que le temps s'écoulait : son cauchemar. Le même. Toutes les nuits. Et cela l'inquiétait. Non, l'angoissait à vrai dire. Seulement, elle n'osait pas en parler à Barnaby. Une boule se formait dans son estomac rien qu'à l'idée de lui expliquer et de lui raconter les détails. Alors, elle clouait sa langue au fond de son palais, et cousait sa bouche d'un silence hypocrite. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve après tout. Il finirait bien par s'effacer. Du moins, elle le souhaitait très fort.  
Quant à Barnaby, il constatait avec soulagement que sa colocataire mangeait plus qu'à son arrivée. Toutefois, lui aussi devait faire face à ses propres problèmes : fallait-il qu'il contacte, ou non, les parents de Karina et leurs collègues ? Sa raison lui dictait d'obéir à la logique, toutefois son instinct l'en empêchait, et le bloquait dans sa tentative à composer l'un des numéros. Et plus les jours se volatilisaient, moins il ne comprenait ses réactions.  
Finalement, ce ne fut pas Barnaby qui se décida à donner des nouvelles de la Rose, mais Mademoiselle Strauss, le médecin de cette dernière. Elle l'appela le 28 décembre afin de fixer un rendez vous avec sa patiente, et réaliser d'elle-même si leur projet avait abouti à des résultats positifs. Une fois la conversation terminée, et le combiné raccroché, Barnaby en parla avec Karina, qui, après réflexion, accepta de la revoir début janvier.  
Comme pour Noël, le réveillon se déroula simplement. Cependant, chacun se prêta à l'occasion, et se vêtit d'une tenue plus distinguée. Ainsi, Barnaby opta pour une élégante chemise satinée noire avec des rayures rouges sur les épaules, et un jean bleu foncé, plutôt moulant au niveau des fesses, et qui redescendait de manière droite jusqu'à ses bottes. Pour sa part, Karina s'était décidée pour un joli pull gris pailleté, à l'encolure bateau, et qui possédait une fausse bande noire en dessous de la poitrine. Pour le bas, elle portait un commun pantalon noir, évasé sur la fin, et qui, sans mettre pour autant ses formes en avant, lui octroyait une silhouette élancée et très féminine, accentuée en plus par des ballerines blanches à boucles. Enfin, elle décida de s'attacher les cheveux, bien qu'il s'agît juste d'une queue de cheval sur le côté, et que quelques mèches continuassent de se rebeller de l'autre partie de son visage. Par ailleurs, Barnaby prépara un repas un peu plus élaboré que de coutume pour son invitée, qui fit l'effort d'en avaler une bonne partie.  
Durant la majorité de la soirée, et de la nuit, la jeune femme se posa beaucoup de questions sur son avenir, et sur les événements ou tournants qui ponctueront sa route maintenant. Et surtout, si elle arriverait à prendre sur elle, et à s'en sortir pour de bon.  
Enfin, le jour du rendez vous se présenta, et Mademoiselle Strauss se rendit chez Barnaby, afin de s'entretenir avec Karina dans la plus grande discrétion.  
Après que l'homme se fut éclipsé pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, le médecin se rendit au salon, et invita sa patiente à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Comment allez-vous ?, demanda Strauss, après s'être, à son tour, installée.  
\- Ça peut aller…, se contenta de dire la jeune femme.

« Ça peut aller ». L'air de rien, et aux yeux de mademoiselle Strauss, ces trois mots révélaient un résultat plus que positif.

\- Je vois. Et les fêtes ? Ça s'est bien passé ?, reprit-elle.

En seule guise de réponse, Karina acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, plongeant alors la pièce dans un mutisme quelconque. Seul le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge perturbait l'avancée du silence embarrassant.  
Tandis que mademoiselle Strauss dévisageait calmement Karina, celle-ci fixait ses jambes, comme si la vision du médecin la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Mademoiselle Lyle. Afin de connaître plus en détails votre état actuel, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions...  
\- Je me doute…, murmura la Rose en relevant la tête. Je vous écoute dans ce cas.  
\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre à une question en particulier, faites le moi savoir.

Sur cette annonce, le docteur se racla la gorge, saisit son crayon et son petit carnet, et commença son interrogatoire :

\- Pour commencer, comment se porte votre appétit ? Est-il toujours au même point ?  
\- J'essaie de me forcer de temps en temps, mais ça reste difficile...  
\- Je vois... Pas de vertiges ? De mal de tête ?  
\- Si je mange un peu, non, souffla Karina.  
\- D'accord. Rien à redire là dessus dans ce cas ?  
\- Pas pour le moment.  
\- Très bien, dit le médecin, avant de gribouiller plusieurs notes sur son carnet. Et sinon, vous trouvez-vous toujours dans l'incapacité d'utiliser vos pouvoirs ?

La dernière question poignarda Karina en plein cœur : se rappeler de ce détail lui renvoyait une mauvaise image d'elle-même. Elle se sentait faible, idiote, mais surtout inutile pour la société qui avait porté bon nombre d'espoirs en elle. Au travers de son expérience traumatisante, elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait déçu ses fans, et qu'ils ne la verraient plus jamais de la même manière.  
Quelle horrible désillusion.

\- Oui en effet, mes pouvoirs ne sont toujours pas revenus…, avoua-t-elle difficilement.  
\- Et…, commença Strauss, avant de se taire un moment, hésitante. Pensez-vous les retrouver tôt ou tard ?

Interrogation beaucoup plus difficile à entendre.  
Karina s'enferma dans le silence pour réfléchir consciencieusement à sa réponse. Ses souvenirs lui renvoyaient bien les images et les paroles d'un de ses bourreaux, lui annonçant que tôt ou tard, son don finirait par revenir. Toutefois, une part de doute s'infiltra en elle avec perfidie. Deux mois -bientôt trois- étaient passés depuis ce tragique événement, pourtant, ses forces demeuraient absentes, invisibles, comme incapables de revenir à leur source.  
Cet homme masqué…  
Pouvait-elle s'accrochait à ses paroles ? Devait-elle garder espoir, et se persuader qu'on lui avait bel et bien dit la vérité ? Ou devait-elle rester lucide, et soupçonner les mots du personnage énigmatique, qui pouvait très bien lui avoir menti pour assouvir ses plaisirs sadiques ?

\- Oui, je le pense, déclara-t-elle enfin, préférant garder espoir. Même si je doute revenir chez les Héros…  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
\- Mais enfin, regardez-moi !, s'emporta la Rose, d'une voix devenue soudainement tremblante. Je n'aspire plus à rien, je suis pathétique… Les gens assimileront « Blue Rose » à « L'héroïne violée »…

Le dernier mot prononcé provoqua en elle une douleur au ventre, et brusquement, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Par fierté, elle tenta de les ravaler, cependant son geste lui procura une boule à la gorge qui la lui brûla.  
« Violer ». Il n'existait pas verbe plus ignoble que celui-là, et l'assimiler à sa personne la déprimait. Néanmoins, Karina devait malheureusement l'admettre : c'était la vérité. On lui avait arraché sa dignité, son courage, sa pudeur… et avant tout sa « première fois ».  
Ses sentiments se montrèrent trop violents pour les stopper, et les perles d'eau glissèrent sur ses joues blêmes et maigres. Sous le regard attristé de mademoiselle Strauss, Karina s'abandonna aux sanglots.

\- Pourquoi moi… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça… ?, balbutia la Rose. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser… Ça me hante. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout instant, je vais me retrouver nez à nez avec ce type et revivre les mêmes horreurs…

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Au même moment, son médecin garda le silence, puis lui tendit doucement un mouchoir qu'elle finit par accepter.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, la rassura Strauss.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'ancienne Héroïne regagne son calme. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, soupira longuement, et posa son regard sur la femme revêtue en psychologue. Les saphirs de cette dernière se figèrent sur sa patiente, et dans ses prunelles se reflétèrent une infinie tristesse, pourtant mêlée à une envie de lui venir en aide.  
Dès lors, un petit sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de mademoiselle Strauss, et elle posa sa main sur celle de Karina.

\- Et puis, vous avez un bon protecteur à vos côtés…, déclara-t-elle.

A cette annonce, la Rose sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et par gêne, ses disques de bronze glissèrent sur un point invisible, craignant de croiser le regard du docteur. En y réfléchissant, celle-ci ne se trompait pas vraiment : Barnaby l'avait poussé à se reprendre, à sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cet hôpital terne et déprimant, et il ne cessait de l'encourager à continuer ses efforts. Il était la lumière au bout du tunnel, la parcelle d'espoir qui l'incitait à tenir bon, l'homme qui voulait croire en elle.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Voilà que je me mets à l'idéaliser !_ », pensa Karina, en hochant vivement la tête.  
Il restait tout de même « Barnaby Brooks Jr. », le Héros hypocrite et hautain qui aimait la taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait.  
Pourtant…  
Non, elle ne pouvait se mentir. Dernièrement, le Next célèbre et égocentrique se montrait sous un nouveau jour. Et cette subite transformation déconcertait la jeune femme qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de lui.  
Seulement, une chose demeurait certaine : elle commençait à lui accorder un peu plus de confiance.

\- Moui, si vous le dites…, se contenta-t-elle de dire, d'une moue renfrognée.

A nouveau, mademoiselle Strauss sourit.  
Malgré plusieurs séquelles, les réactions de Karina restaient positives, et c'était le principal.

\- Vous savez…, commença le docteur. Vos collègues s'inquiètent aussi pour vous.  
\- Je me doute…

La jeune femme serra les poings avant de se perdre sur un point qu'elle seule décela. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle causait du tort à ses camarades, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Strauss confirma ses craintes, et l'enveloppa dans le malaise.

\- Peut-être que je devrais…

Karina n'osa terminer sa phrase qui lui parut, brusquement, saugrenue.

\- Oui ?, s'obstina son médecin.  
\- Et bien… Peut-être…

Elle s'enferma dans le silence un moment, toutefois, devant le regard insistant de mademoiselle Strauss, elle comprit que faire marche arrière se révélerait impossible. Ainsi, elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança :

\- Peut-être devrais-je prendre mon courage à deux mains et leur rendre une petite visite, un jour…  
\- Mais en voilà une bonne idée !  
\- Sans doute... mais…  
\- « Mais » ?  
\- Mais … J'ai peur de leur réaction, souffla la Rose, honteuse.  
\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, rassura Strauss, dans un sourire compatissant. Toutefois, ne pensez-vous pas qu'une fois cette épreuve passée, vous vous sentirez mieux ?

L'ancienne Héroïne se mordit les lèvres à l'entente de cette question. Décidément, et même si cela s'avérait difficile, elle devait admettre que son médecin tenait des propos pertinents, emprunts d'une certaine maturité.  
Dès lors, Karina réfléchit : et si elle tentait l'expérience ? Et si elle essayait de se montrer un brin optimiste ? Bien sûr, le regard de ses collègues s'avérerait sans doute pénible et douloureux, toutefois, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les ignorer pour toujours.  
Après tout, eux aussi devaient souffrir à l'heure actuelle, et la Rose avait assez joué les égoïstes.

\- J'essaierai de les voir dans la semaine, décréta-t-elle enfin, déterminée.  
\- Si vite ? Ne vous pressez pas non plus, conseilla mademoiselle Strauss. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.  
\- Si j'y réfléchis… Je risque de revenir sur mon choix. C'est parfois mieux d'agir sur un coup de tête, non ?

La femme ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et elle finit par adresser un dernier sourire à sa patiente.

\- Vous avez raison. C'est une bonne décision que vous tenez là, reprit-elle. Cependant, j'aimerais vous poser une dernière question quant à votre état actuel.  
\- Je vous écoute ?  
\- Cela concerne vos nuits : elles ne sont pas trop agitées ces derniers temps ? Arrivez-vous au moins à vous reposer ?

Karina releva la tête et fixa longtemps sa psychologue sans un mot, hésitante. L'idée de lui parler de son rêve la titilla, cependant, son esprit la dicta de garder ce secret pour elle. De toute façon, converser sur une chimère ne la guérirait pas, et la ferait passer pour une folle. L'intérêt restait donc dérisoire, idiot, inutile, et elle finit par s'abstenir.

\- Ça va. J'ai parfois du mal à fermer l'œil, mais rien de bien grave. Mes nuits sont plutôt calmes, mentit-elle.

Malgré toute la sincérité qui se dégageait de l'intonation de la Rose, Strauss peina à croire intégralement en ses paroles. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans sa tête l'incita à garder le silence, par crainte que son obstination conclut cet entretien sur un échec.

\- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. A moins que vous ne vouliez me parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Sur cette annonce, mademoiselle Strauss quitta son fauteuil et empoigna la main de la jeune femme. Par la suite, elle lui offrit une petite carte contenant son numéro, lui conseilla de la rappeler dès qu'elle le voudrait, et en profita pour l'encourager à garder la tête haute malgré les coups durs. Ce à quoi Karina acquiesça d'un signe de tête, agrémenté d'un timide sourire en coin qui s'effaça au moment où le docteur quitta la pièce.  
Malgré ses initiatives, la Rose demeurait effrayée à l'idée de revoir ses collègues, mais au fond, une part d'elle-même lui interdisait de fuir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Gardez bien en tête le rêve de Karina, car il n'est pas du tout anodin (on en reparlera par la suite !). Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il pourrait symboliser ? Je serais curieuse de connaitre vos interprétations (j'adore lire les interprétations de rêves !). _  
_A côté, en relisant ce chapitre, je me rends compte que le riz sauté n'était pas la meilleure idée de plat étant donné que c'est quand même lourd xD Mais je voyais tellement Barnaby en faire ! C'est un peu un clin d'œil à la série, quand il avoue à Kotetsu qu'il s'était entrainé à en faire pour en manger avec lui (ce passage me fera toujours autant rire XD). _  
_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! _  
_Au fait, question complétement hors-sujet, vous dites "pain au chocolat" ou "chocolatine" chez vous ? Cette question me turlupine D:_  
_Bisous ! On se donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines ! :)_


	35. Chap 34 : Décisions

_Hello la compagnie ! Voici venir le chapitre 34 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Avant d'entamer la lecture, laissez-moi vous dire qu'après relecture de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que Anju, la mère de Kotetsu, portait le même prénom qu'un de mes OCs (vous savez, la Anju du chapitre 22)... Je préfère vous rassurer en vous disant qu'elles n'ont aucun lien ! XD Je suis bête, j'aurais du vérifier mes sources. Ça m'apprendra !  
Ha, et aussi : je vais encore faire une pause car mon travail m'a fait prendre beaucoup de retard dans la rédaction de mes chapitres. J'en ai toujours 7-8 d'écrits à l'avance, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. **Voici donc venir le dernier chapitre de l'année 2015 ! Le prochain sera posté le 9 janvier 2016, normalement. Au plus tard, il sera mis en ligne le 16/01. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant !**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV : Décisions**

Valise en main, Kotetsu attendait depuis plusieurs minutes l'arrivée imminente de son train, en compagnie de sa mère, Anju Kaburagi, et de sa fille, Kaede. Le ciel se cachait derrière les nuages gris de la saison et l'air glacé s'infiltrait dans le col du manteau de l'homme pour lui procurer un désagréable frisson. Il n'en tint cependant pas compte, et observa en silence le paysage vide et morne de la gare, sans remarquer un seul instant la mine tourmentée de sa fille, qui le fixait continuellement.

\- Ah, ton train arrive !, annonça Anju.

En effet, dans le brouillard matinal de l'hiver se dessinait l'énorme silhouette d'un bloc d'acier, prêt à stopper sa course à tout moment.  
Devant cette vision, Kotetsu soupira. Une fois dans le train, ses responsabilités de Héros reprendraient le dessus, et sa campagne natale disparaîtrait pour laisser place à la ville et ses immenses buildings polluants. Chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à sa famille, l'envie de ne jamais retourner à Sternbild le tenter dangereusement, toutefois, il savait que ses désirs égoïstes ne le mèneraient à rien.  
Car au fond, c'est sur lui qu'on comptait au sein de la Second League.

\- Bon..., souffla-t-il enfin. J'ai passé d'excellentes fêtes ! Comptez sur moi pour revenir dès que je le pourrais !

Malgré la douleur qui assaillait son cœur, il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, puis posa ses billes dorées sur Kaede. Les joues de celle-ci se teintèrent d'une couleur vermeille lorsque son regard croisa celui de son père. Elle voulut en profiter pour lui demander quelque chose, mais se restreignit et fronça tristement les sourcils, gênée.

\- Ça va ?, s'inquiéta le Tigre.  
\- Oui, t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec bienveillance, avant de prendre une expression un peu plus sérieuse. Fais attention à toi !

Le Héros resta silencieux un quart de seconde, cependant, une dizaine de questions se joua de lui à cet instant. Il douta de la véracité des propos de sa fille, soupçonna ses manières versatiles, et se demanda s'il devait d'ores et déjà engager une conversation sérieuse avec elle. Toutefois, un pressentiment le conseilla d'attendre plutôt que de prendre une décision trop hâtive.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, conseilla-t-il.

Les yeux de Kaede glissèrent sur le côté, et fixèrent un point invisible sur le sol. Pouvait-elle se permettre de lui poser « cette question » ? En avait-elle le droit... ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, trembla à l'idée de devoir dissimuler ses craintes derrière un sourire hypocrite, et se rappela inconsciemment du jour où sa grand-mère lui avait enfin révélé la véritable identité de son paternel.  
Depuis tout ce temps, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi et « Wild Tiger » ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle qui le considérait comme un père incapable de tenir ses promesses, elle se sentit idiote quand elle comprit qu'au final, il n'était qu'un Héros. Un Héros prêt à tout pour sauver une vie, aussi misérable soit-elle.  
« _Pourquoi m'a-t-il caché tout ça ?_ », avait-elle pensé alors. En effet, toutes ces années de rancœur et de doutes auraient pu être évités si Kotetsu s'était décidé à lui en parler plus tôt. Kaede lui en voulait encore un peu sur ce coup, parce qu'un secret de cette ampleur s'apparentait plus à un mensonge. Et depuis cet événement, elle comprit que garder les choses pour soi s'avérait plus néfaste que bénéfique.  
Pourtant... n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment ?

\- Papa !, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Oui ?!, sursauta celui-ci, tandis qu'il embrassait sa mère.

A nouveau, la jeune Next détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres. Dorénavant, elle devait aller au bout de son initiative. La question voulait sortir, même si elle s'avérait difficile à prononcer.

\- Au sujet de Blue Rose... Heu... enfin..., balbutia-t-elle. Tu... Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ?

A cette question inattendue, les yeux de Kotetsu s'écarquillèrent. Il dévisagea sa fille avec consternation, puis glissa son regard sur Anju qui, elle-même, resta surprise par cette demande si soudaine. Bien que l'état de Karina l'inquiétât, Wild Tiger n'avait aucunement abordé le sujet par crainte de plomber l'ambiance festive des fêtes de fin d'année. Par ailleurs, il espérait sincèrement que Kaede ne soit au courant de rien.  
Hélas, cette affaire faisait couler beaucoup d'encre, et Kaede n'était plus une enfant.  
Avait-elle assisté aux sévices de Karina ? Était-elle traumatisée par ces images dégradantes ? Le poing du Tigre se serra à ces pensées, et la colère s'immisça peu à peu en lui, frustré à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas pu protéger son seul et unique trésor.

\- Tu... Tu l'as vu ?  
\- J'en ai juste entendu parler... J'étais en cours quand c'est arrivé, confessa Kaede, mal à l'aise.

Un soupir s'échappa du Héros. Sans un mot, il observa sa progéniture, qui affichait une expression attristée, et comprit que cette histoire la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Alors, dans un élan de compassion, Kotetsu posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kaede, et reprit la parole :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Blue Rose. Elle est plus forte qu'on ne veut le croire !  
\- Papa...

Aussi simples et banales soient les paroles qu'on venait de lui adresser, elles parvinrent à raviver une flamme d'espoir au fond du cœur meurtri de l'adolescente. Les larmes brûlèrent ses iris, mais elle les ravala en vitesse pour mieux fixer son père.

\- Mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider...  
\- Je suis certain que tu le fais déjà, sans même t'en rendre compte, la coupa Kotetsu.  
\- Je crois pas, non...  
\- Tu lui fais confiance ?  
\- Bien sûr..., acquiesça la jeune fille.  
\- Bah tu vois !

La conversation se clôtura sur un ultime échange de regard, et un sourire en coin discret s'afficha sur le visage de Kaede lorsqu'elle saisit le sens caché derrière les propos de Kotetsu. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux en signe de soutien, et ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs secondes, qui pourtant, s'apparentèrent à de longues heures.

\- Ça va aller... ?, demanda le Tigre.  
\- Oui, t'inquiète pas !, s'exclama l'adolescente.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à lui adresser un dernier mot, un coup de sifflet la coupa dans son élan, et elle se rendit compte que le départ du train s'avérait imminent. Wild Tiger le remarqua aussi, et la panique s'empara de lui au point de le faire gesticuler sur place.

\- Vas-y !, s'écria Kaede, en le poussant dans la porte de son compartiment.  
\- Mais tu es certaine que ça ira ?, s'inquiéta-t-il  
\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Grand-mère est avec moi ! Et au pire des cas je t'appellerai !  
\- Fais lui confiance, Kotetsu, conseilla Anju, dans un sourire.

A deux contre un, le père de famille préféra ne pas insister, et se dirigea vers un siège près de la fenêtre afin d'y déposer sa valise. Un deuxième coup de sifflet retentit, et les visages souriants de ses proches disparurent progressivement de son champ de vision.  
« _Merci papa..._ », pensa Kaede, tandis que le train s'effaçait à l'horizon.

* * *

Le déjeuner du 4 janvier était incroyablement calme ce matin là, et les alentours s'imprégnaient d'une atmosphère glaciale. Presque insoutenable. Tout en sirotant sa tisane matinale, Barnaby jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs à son invitée, qui mangeait lentement le contenu de son bol. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme ressassait les événements survenus après le départ de mademoiselle Strauss : probablement en proie à plusieurs réflexions, Karina s'était terrée dans un étrange mutisme avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la soirée. Ce n'est qu'aux aurores qu'elle finit par sortir de sa chambre pour proposer au Héros, déjà réveillé, de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.  
L'infusion orangée de l'ancienne Next lui renvoyait le reflet de son visage songeur, et l'odeur sucrée de la boisson l'apaisa un peu. Dès lors, elle en avala trois bonnes gorgées, releva ses disques de bronze vers son hôte, puis prit une longue inspiration.

\- J'ai parlé avec le docteur Strauss, hier..., déclara-t-elle.

Les émeraudes du Héros se relevèrent à l'entente de cette phrase maladroite. Néanmoins, il jugea préférable de ne pas la couper dans son élan et attendit qu'elle développe.

\- Elle m'a dit que les autres Héros s'inquiétaient pour moi. Mais... crois-tu que c'est vrai ?  
\- Tu doutes de ses propos ?  
\- J'aimerais juste entendre une confirmation..., bredouilla la Rose.

Barnaby resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant minutieusement aux mots qu'il pouvait employer. Face à l'expression gênée de la jeune femme, ses paupières se baissèrent à moitié, et il reprit enfin la parole :

\- Tu penses qu'ils se fichent de ton état ? Crois-tu réellement que ça leur passe au dessus ?

Les questions tambourinèrent dans l'esprit de Karina, et elle en devina très vite leur double sens. Oser croire que ses alliés se moquaient bien de sa situation actuelle la fit rougir de honte, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tenir de telles idées négatives à l'encontre de ses collègues... ou plutôt de ses amis.

\- Désolée..., murmura-t-elle.  
\- … Tu voudrais les revoir ?, demanda Barnaby, en guise de compassion.  
\- J'y ai pensé, oui. Seulement, pourront-ils se libérer ? Et si cela attirait l'attention des journalistes ?

La Rose ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur une fois la dernière déduction énoncée. Certes, elle commençait à reprendre confiance en elle, cependant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à accepter les regards insistants des médias, ainsi que leurs questions gênantes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en charger, la rassura l'homme.  
\- Merci...

La conversation se clôtura ainsi, toutefois, Barnaby se perdit dans ses pensées pour se poser mille et une questions en rapport avec Blue Rose et l'éventuelle rencontre avec ses collègues : comment réagirait-elle une fois devant eux ? Quelle serait leur réaction en apprenant qu'elle logeait chez Barnaby ? Parviendrait-il à éloigner les médias ? Les interrogations tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, mais il dut se résoudre à stopper sa recherche de réponses, tant elles peinèrent à arriver. Et puis, se souvenir des journalistes lui procura une nouvelle angoisse liée à l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait depuis des mois.  
Rêvait-il ? Devenait-il dingue ? Dans tous les cas, il ne comprenait plus. Néanmoins, il se convainquit d'une chose : jamais il n'en parlerait à Karina.

La journée se déroula de manière ordinaire. Les deux amis passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à bouquiner et à débattre sur des sujets futiles. L'air de rien, ce genre de conversation les apaisaient mutuellement, et à partir d'une histoire concernant la destinée plus ou moins méritée d'un protagoniste fictif, la conversation dérailla sur Hero TV et son marketing douteux. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Blue Rose le comprit lorsque le bracelet de son hôte clignota.  
Une mission l'attendait.

\- Quand on parle du loup..., osa Karina, d'une voix timide.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Barnaby.

\- Tu veux que j'en profite pour « les » inviter ?, proposa-t-il.  
\- Hum... Oui, je veux bien, hésita la jeune femme. Mais sois discret s'il-te-plaît...

L'homme fronça les sourcils, dévisagea Karina un instant, et se demanda si elle ne s'amusait pas à le taquiner par le biais de cet ordre. En effet, la prudence était l'une des premières qualités qu'on attribuait à Barnaby. Lui demander de se montrer discret s'apparentait donc à une erreur d'inattention, ou à une blague narquoise. Il opta tout de même pour le premier choix, tant le second lui parut inapproprié. Par la suite, Karina l'observa avec curiosité quand elle remarqua son expression irritée, seulement il détourna la tête au même moment.

\- Je vais y aller. Je ferme à clef ?, interrogea le Héros.  
\- Oui je veux bien.

Il acquiesça, se vêtit de son blouson, et quitta sa demeure. Karina fixa en silence la porte verrouillée, soupira, puis ferma les yeux.  
« _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vexé, l'espace d'un instant..._ », pensa-t-elle.  
Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, jugea meilleur de ne pas trop y réfléchir avant de reprendre sa lecture. La lumière du soleil ruisselant à travers les fenêtres passa au rouge, et s'évanouit dans les ténèbres sans que nul ne vienne. Et la nuit se montra.  
Les centaines d'étoiles accrochées au ciel illuminaient le voile obscur de la nuit, encadrant la Lune à peine dissimulée derrière les nuages. Bien installée dans son lit, l'ancienne Next contemplait le spectacle nocturne, et s'entretint avec ses pensées pour s'imaginer aux côtés de ses collègues. Dès lors, un sourire discret égaya son visage.  
Certes, l'angoisse d'une mauvaise ambiance la tourmentait, mais paradoxalement, l'idée de les retrouver lui procurait une agréable chaleur au cœur. Néanmoins, la peur la ramenait constamment à l'ordre, en plantant ses griffes acérées dans ses entrailles, lorsque l'apaisement commençait à la rassurer. Un lointain murmure chuchotait en elle une question insupportable, tambourinait contre son crâne avec violence, et effaçait toute confiance en elle :  
« _Comment réagiront-ils en me voyant ?_ »  
Ses doigts tremblotèrent sous le poids de l'interrogation sournoise. S'il existait bien une chose qui l'apeurait, c'était l'éventuelle pitié que pourraient ressentir les Héros à son égard. Car malgré tout, Karina conservait un brin de fierté, un soupçon d'orgueil qu'elle refusait de lâcher.  
Soudain, les serrures de la porte d'entrée se déverrouillèrent, annonçant le retour tardif de Barnaby. Du moins, c'est ce que la Rose voulut croire. Qui d'autre pourrait s'introduire chez lui avec autant de facilité ? Dans tous les cas, elle se mordit machinalement les lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Peu après, son prénom retentit dans le salon, et elle reconnut l'intonation du Héros. Rassurée, elle quitta son lit et le rejoignit en hâte.  
Dos à elle, sans même l'avoir remarqué, l'homme ôta sa veste en cuir avant de l'accrocher au porte manteau, sous l'œil attentif de Karina. En y réfléchissant, il rentrait plutôt tard aujourd'hui, si bien que la jeune femme s'apprêta à lui demander des explications. Toutefois, elle jugea cette envie déplacée, et préféra s'abstenir de peur de paraître un peu trop curieuse.

\- Je leur ai parlé, annonça subitement Barnaby.

Évoquant sans nul doute les protagonistes d'Hero TV, Karina releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme, maintenant face à elle.

\- Alors... ?  
\- Lorsque la mission s'est terminée, je les ai pris à part, dans un coin tranquille, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Évidemment, ils étaient surpris, mais surtout très soucieux à ton sujet. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me demander comment tu allais.  
\- Je... Je vois, bégaya l'ancienne Next, un peu gênée.

Barnaby marqua une pause dans son récit afin d'observer plus en détail les réactions de son invitée. Un silence s'installa entre eux, sans pour autant les mettre dans l'embarras. De son côté, il se remémora les réactions de ses rivaux : joie, larmes et stupéfaction furent les seules émotions affichées sur leur visage, et l'air de rien, cela l'avait bouleversé de constater qu'ils n'avaient cessés de s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Et ensuite... ?, hésita Blue Rose.  
\- Ha, oui. S'il n'y a pas de problèmes d'ici là, je leur ai proposé de venir demain après-midi. Tu penses que ça ira ?  
\- Hum... C'est un peu brusque, mais je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi..., dit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

Un poids se noua dans son ventre, et l'envie de faire marche arrière la titilla au point de la rendre hésitante. Toutefois, l'expression sérieuse de Barnaby la ramena à l'ordre : elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de fuir. Plus maintenant.

\- Karina, commença ce dernier d'une voix énigmatique. Il y a autre chose.

Les disques de bronze de la jeune femme se plissèrent pour laisser dévoiler un regard à la fois craintif et curieux. Les émeraudes du Héros se perdirent sur un point invisible, avant de glisser sur une Karina troublée.  
Lui non plus ne devait pas fuir.

\- Quoi donc ?, s'enquit-elle.  
\- Et bien... Kotetsu sera aussi de la partie.

Immobile, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, prêt à la transpercer à tout instant. Le prénom de Kotetsu eut le même effet qu'une gifle, et l'entendre une nouvelle fois la paralysa.  
Après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, elle allait enfin « le » revoir.  
Comment réagirait-il ? Depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait repoussée, elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que leurs retrouvailles se feraient dans de telles conditions. Par conséquent, elle craignait son regard, plus que tout. La regarderait-il avec des yeux emplis de compassion ? Un malaise se créerait-il entre eux au souvenir de sa pitoyable déclaration d'amour ? Ou bien un froid s'installerait-il, provoquant un éloignement inévitable ? A moins qu'il ne lui parle comme si de rien n'était.  
Quelle situation serait la plus appropriée ? Elle-même n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, concernait son attitude à elle. Qu'importe la peur, le doute, l'angoisse, la culpabilité ; elle ne devait pas fuir. Elle devait affronter l'avenir. Et cela signifiait aussi l'affronter lui, et sa réaction. Elle ne reculerait plus. Elle ne fuirait plus. Elle avait accepté d'avancer et elle ne reviendrait pas sur ce choix. Pour elle. Et pour ses proches.

\- Je vois..., se contenta-t-elle de souffler.

Par crainte de l'angoisser par le biais d'interrogations inutiles, Barnaby n'ajouta rien de plus et l'échange se clôtura ainsi. Par la suite, l'ancienne Héroïne retourna dans sa chambre pour se perdre une énième fois dans ses pensées. L'image de Kotetsu la perturbait, la blessait... et finit par la rassurer d'une certaine manière. Elle le connaissait, et elle savait que ces retrouvailles s'avéreraient moins pénibles qu'elle ne le croyait.  
Après tout, Wild Tiger restait un être passionné, et faisait tout pour rassurer, secourir, une personne dans le besoin. Il était l'exemple même de la gentillesse. Alors, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ni s'enfermer dans sa bulle, aussi compliquée soit cette résolution.  
Tandis que les nuages enveloppaient la lune, les paupières de Karina s'alourdirent progressivement, et Morphée l'emprisonna dans ses bras en un rien de temps. Bien que la première partie de la nuit se déroulât dans le calme, la seconde se montra plus mouvementée. En effet, à l'instar d'une ombre noire machiavélique, le rêve de la jeune femme se transforma en cauchemar.  
Le même que d'habitude.  
L'éternel songe diabolique qui la renvoyait à son impuissance.  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, aux alentours de sept heures du matin, elle regretta de ne pas avoir évoqué le sujet à son médecin.  
Qui cherchait-elle à rattraper sur les marches imposantes de ce grand escalier ? Qui se cachait derrière la sombre silhouette ?  
Ce rêve paraissait trop symbolique pour l'ignorer, néanmoins, il était trop tard pour en discuter avec mademoiselle Strauss.

* * *

Karina avait passé la journée dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'une tenue à porter pour accueillir ses collègues. Elle essaya d'abord une robe d'hiver aux tons chocolats, qui s'arrêta juste au dessous des genoux. Hélas, les rares parties dénudées de sa peau dévoilaient les brûlures liées à son agression, et l'idée de porter des vêtements de ce style la révulsa. Elle ôta ensuite pour une tunique cintrée par dessus un jean noir, mais la vision de son corps, serré dans des habits aussi moulants, la força à revenir sur son choix. Au bout de plusieurs essais, son choix définitif se porta sur un pull en laine blanc et un pantalon droit qui cachaient bien ses blessures tout en lui octroyant une forme un peu plus ronde.  
Dissimuler, voiler, couvrir, masquer, camoufler... C'était devenue une obsession pour la Rose. Son corps amaigri, ainsi que ces affreuses cicatrices lui faisaient honte, et à ses yeux, montrer de telles abjections aux Héros risquait sûrement de les embarrasser.  
Dans le ciel hivernal, le soleil brillait plus fort que d'habitude, comme prêt à chasser les couleurs moroses de la saison. Les arbres étendaient leurs branches dégarnies vers l'astre doré, à l'image de fidèles implorant le salut de leur Dieu. Et le vent frappait par moment aux carreaux des fenêtres, interpellant Karina qui, jusque là, se concentrait sur l'attitude à adopter une fois devant les Héros. Tout en s'avançant vers la fenêtre, elle laissa ses lèvres délivrer un soupir, puis sentit une brise agréable lui caresser le visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit les volets. Un léger brouillard recouvrait les environs, plongeant la ville dans une ambiance effacée, à la limite fantomatique. Malgré cela, la jeune femme apprécia le paysage, ferma les yeux pour laisser le vent souffler dans ses cheveux.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti une sensation aussi apaisante ? A quel point avait-elle pu ignorer qu'une chose aussi banale pouvait lui procurer un tel soulagement ? Comme quoi, il fallait parfois se suffire d'un rien pour trouver le réconfort.

\- Karina ?

Ses paupières se relevèrent en vitesse, et ses yeux s'élargirent quand ils reconnurent Barnaby, qui venait de la rejoindre. Tandis que son regard restait figé sur Karina, ses cheveux bouclés dansaient au rythme du vent, provoquant ainsi un effleurement sur sa peau par le biais de quelques mèches.  
Le duo demeura dans cette position un moment, sans un mot, et une sensation sécurisante gonfla le cœur de l'ancienne Next.  
Elle appréciait cet instant, sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Tout va bien ?, reprit Barnaby en arquant un sourcil.  
\- O-Oui ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?, sursauta Karina.  
\- Et bien, avec ce qui est prévu tout à l'heure... Puis te voir devant la fenêtre grande ouverte m'a poussé à te poser la question.

Son attention troubla à nouveau la Rose et elle retint un sursaut. Toutefois, elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, et hocha la tête en guise de réponse :

\- Ça va aller. Je ne peux pas reculer de toute façon, dit-elle

L'homme croisa les bras et acquiesça. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de silence, Karina reprit la parole :

\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Ce que j'ai pu te dire certaine fois, ou même les propos que j'ai tenu le soir de ton anniversaire... Je suis désolée, confia-t-elle.

Barnaby se tourna vers son interlocutrice, l'expression ravagée par l'incompréhension. Avec tous les événements des derniers mois, il en avait oublié la dispute survenue la nuit de son anniversaire, et se souvenir de cet échange lui procura un sentiment nostalgique et amer.  
Pourquoi s'excusait-elle maintenant ? Culpabilisait-elle ? Dans ce cas pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Au final, après mûre réflexion, il abandonna sa quête de réponses tant ses questions lui parurent futiles.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, soupira-t-il. C'est du passé tout ça. Et puis, peut-être n'as-tu pas totalement tort dans le fond. Nous sommes des Héros, c'est dans notre contrat de jouer un rôle et de porter en permanence un masque. Tu as sans doute raison. Je joue de mes atouts pour conserver ma place de numéro un, mais si cette manière me permet de défendre mes valeurs, alors ça me convient.

Attentive, la jeune femme laissa son hôte s'expliquer, et un discret sourire s'afficha sur sa figure au fil des mots qu'il prononça.

\- Tu commences à parler comme Kotetsu. Fais attention, plaisanta-t-elle.

Les joues du Héros s'empourprèrent un peu, si bien qu'il dut détourner la tête pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile, siffla-t-il.  
\- Excuse-moi, sourit Karina. Mais je comprends ton point de vue.

L'échange se clôtura ainsi, et la matinée passa plutôt rapidement. Barnaby vaqua à ses occupations tandis que Karina feuilletait des magazines anodins, toujours pensive sur le comportement qu'elle devait prendre. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus la boule au ventre s'agrandissait, comme si elle s'apprêtait à monter sur scène pour y jouer une composition personnelle au piano. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ses spectateurs n'étaient pas de simples inconnus, mais des connaissances qu'elle avait évitées depuis trois mois. C'était différent, incomparable, et elle devait se faire une raison.  
L'horloge afficha quatorze heures et quart lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, annonçant le moment fatidique. Karina quitta son fauteuil d'un bond, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Barnaby qui se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle souffla ensuite longuement afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'appréhension.  
Le cliquetis des serrures résonna, accompagné du grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit, et des voix familière s'élevèrent aux alentours.

\- Bonjour, prononça Barnaby.  
\- Bonjour..., répondirent en chœur les Héros.

Karina écoutait le son de leur voix. Elle demeurait là, immobile, au milieu du salon, près du fauteuil, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours en cas de malaise soudain. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites au fil des secondes. Bien que l'angoisse l'étouffât, elle tenta de la contrôler et de rester forte. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de se répéter de se répéter à nouveau ses résolutions et de se redonner ainsi du courage, que Barnaby revint au salon, en compagnie des Héros.  
Nathan, Antonio, Pao Lin, Ivan, Keith... Ils se tenaient tous en face d'elle.  
Sauf un.  
Tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'absence de Kotetsu, un silence pesant s'installa entre la jeune femme et ses collègues. Certains la fixaient, d'autres n'osaient pas. Que fallait-il dire ? Qui devait faire le premier pas ?  
Et alors que ces questions traversaient l'esprit de chacun, une voix efféminée et emplie d'une joie sincère s'éleva dans les airs :

\- Quelle joie de te revoir Karina ! s'exclama Nathan.

Il avait suffi d'une phrase, d'une intonation, d'un simple compliment pour que les doutes et les peurs de la Rose s'effacent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent timidement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son ami, et la confiance la regagna en un rien de temps.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, dit-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

L'ambiance, ainsi que l'expression des Héros s'adoucirent. Tandis que Pao-Lin, Nathan et Keith souriaient discrètement, Ivan et Antonio, rassurés, se frottèrent l'arrière de la tête. Ils répondirent à la question, sans enchérir, et Barnaby les invitèrent à prendre place. Par la suite, Karina les observa un à un, en silence et submergée par une seule et même question.  
« _Où est Kotetsu ?_ »  
Cette interrogation tournait continuellement dans sa tête au point de lui donner la migraine. Quelle ironie : elle qui redoutait plus que tout sa venue, voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir. Elle s'apprêta à demander des explications, toutefois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la stoppa dans son élan.  
C'était lui.  
Bien sûr que c'était lui !  
Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, cependant, elle n'en tint pas compte, préférant observer Barnaby qui s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Un petit bruit retentit, et, après un mutisme de plusieurs secondes, la voix du nouvel arrivant se fit entendre.  
Celle de Wild Tiger :

\- Elle est là... ?  
\- Oui, au sa...

Kotetsu ne laissa pas à Barnaby l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. En effet, aussitôt qu'il entendit la confirmation, il entra en vitesse à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers le salon. Ses pas vifs résonnèrent dans le couloir, et l'ancienne Héroïne déglutit à l'idée de se retrouver devant « lui ». Néanmoins, elle réussit à dominer ses émotions, puis se redressa pour mieux attendre « son » arrivée, sous l'œil préoccupé de ses collègues.  
Le temps se stoppa au moment où le vétéran pénétra dans la pièce, plongeant involontairement ses disques dorés dans ceux de Karina. Dans un silence troublant qu'eux seuls ignorèrent, l'échange de regards dura plusieurs secondes, semblables à de longues minutes. Malgré le tintamarre provoqué par le rythme rapide de son cœur dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme décela, sans trop de mal, le souffle saccadé du Héros.  
« _Il a dû courir..._ », supposa-t-elle.  
Kotetsu ouvrit à demi la bouche, prêt à prononcer quelque chose. Mais, délaissé par son propre courage, il la referma immédiatement. Par la suite, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le poids de la frustration.  
Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Sa peur de faire une bourde se cramponnait à lui telle une sangsue drainant avec fourberie sa confiance en lui. Karina se trouvait là, métamorphosée par son expérience traumatisante : des cernes violacées agressaient ses yeux, plissés par la fatigue, sa peau pâle, et ses joues creuses, lui conféraient une allure squelettique, à la limite fantomatique. Et face à cette effroyable vision, Kotetsu voulut la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer en signe de compassion. De soutien.  
Toutefois, il se doutait que son initiative s'avérerait plus néfaste que bénéfique.  
Il était faible. Idiot. Inapte et inutile. Il devait se faire une raison.  
Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ? Pour se débarrasser de sa propre culpabilité ? Par simple désir égoïste ? Voilà donc ce que valait sa véritable nature ?!

\- Merci d'être venu..., dit Karina d'une voix timide.

Cette phrase suffit à balayer la majorité des doutes qui souillaient son esprit.  
Kotetsu releva la tête, fixa de ses yeux humides Karina, et sentit son âme s'alléger d'un poids.  
Oui, il était idiot. Idiot de sous-estimer Blue Rose.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal non ?, demanda-t-il.

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des Héros, y comprit celui de la jeune femme. Elle invita le Tigre à prendre place et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Pao-Lin. Cette dernière sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, et l'envie secrète de se confier à Karina la titilla.  
Depuis qu'elle avait assisté, impuissante, à la tragédie ayant bouleversé l'existence de son aînée, la culpabilité s'était enracinée dans son cœur. Néanmoins, elle savait que lui en parler dans l'immédiat n'amènerait rien de bon. Alors, elle prit sur elle, adressa à Karina un petit sourire en coin, participa activement aux diverses conversations, et se dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aborder le sujet épineux.  
Les autres Héros partageaient, en secret, la même opinion.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, noyées dans des discussions banales et agréables. L'ancienne Next était ravie d'apprendre que tout allait bien pour ses collègues. Elle voulut leur demander des nouvelles concernant son image auprès de ses fans, seulement elle se restreint. Elle refusait de briser cette ambiance conviviale, de gâcher les efforts de ses amis, en abordant un sujet qu'ils essayaient d'éviter pour son bien. Car elle se doutait bien que bons nombres de questions les perturbaient, qu'ils souhaitaient comprendre certaine choses, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre à l'heure actuelle.  
L'atmosphère chaleureuse s'apparentait à un mirage éphémère. Une seule phrase de travers, et elle disparaissait dans le Néant pour laisser place à un climat incommode. Karina secoua la tête à cette pensée : plus que tout, elle souhaitait conserver l'illusion rassurante le plus longtemps possible. Elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle voulait s'évader, redevenir la jeune femme d'antan, oublier un moment son affreuse expérience, aussi égoïstes et hypocrites soient ses désirs.  
Oublier. Profiter de ces retrouvailles pour effacer de sa mémoire, les images qui hantaient son subconscient. Rire, même si ces rires se transformeraient, plus tard, en larmes. Juste profiter de l'instant, pour retrouver un peu de joie.

Toutefois, une question inattendue résonna dans le salon :

\- Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

L'intonation de Barnaby provoqua un silence. Kotetsu se tourna vers son ancien partenaire, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que Nathan glissa son regard de braise vers Karina, en compagnie de Pao-Lin et Ivan.  
Toutefois, à leur grande surprise, la Rose ne sembla pas heurtée par l'interrogation de son hôte. Au contraire, elle paraissait plutôt sereine et confiante.  
Sous l'air intrigué de Kotetsu, Keith et Antonio, elle releva doucement la tête vers Barnaby, et lui offrit une réponse surprenante :

\- Je compte rendre visite à mes parents.

Des exclamations de stupéfaction retentirent. Même Barnaby paraissait choqué par l'imprévisible annonce, et seul Kotetsu conservait une expression calme, agrémentée d'un petit sourire en coin.  
Devant les réactions de ses collègues, les joues de l'ancienne Next prirent une teinte rosée.

\- Je pense les avoir assez inquiétés comme ça..., reprit-elle, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Je ne peux me permettre de les faire attendre plus longtemps. Et puis... hum...

Elle marqua une pause, souffla un instant, et réfléchit minutieusement aux mots qu'elle devait employer pour bien se faire comprendre.

\- Et puis... vous revoir m'a permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. Que je ne devais plus fuir mes proches et leur soutien... J'ai donc pris une décision. Certes, elle m'effraie mais... Mais si je ne me force pas un peu, je ne pourrais pas avancer, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi je veux revoir mes parents le plus vite possible.

Les Next s'échangèrent des regards perplexes : ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Surtout Barnaby qui découvrait une Karina plus mature et courageuse, prête à se battre pour se délivrer de ses tourments. Oui, plus le temps passait, plus elle osait prendre des risques, procurant alors une immense fierté au Héros, qui voyait là ses efforts récompensés.  
De son côté, Kotetsu se releva, observa un instant la Rose, puis lui adressa une phrase réconfortante :

\- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Tu leur manques.  
\- Quoi que tu décides, nous te soutiendrons !, enchérit Pao-Lin.  
\- Tu fais le bon choix, j'en suis persuadé..., ajouta Ivan.

Les disques de bronze de Karina s'élargirent, et un agréable sentiment s'empara d'elle, si bien qu'elle sentit les larmes embaumer ses iris. Plus que des collègues, c'était des amis en or qui la soutenaient.  
Quelle douce sensation. Comme si elle assistait à un rêve sans fin, à un dénouement joyeux.  
Son cœur s'allégea, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu, et elle adressa un « merci » aux protagonistes d'Hero TV. Un mot qui tremblota sous le poids de ses émotions euphoriques. Et l'après-midi se termina dans des rires, accompagnés d'échanges enjoués, prolongeant ce mirage fantasmagorique. Ce mirage qui, tôt ou tard, s'engouffrerait dans l'oubli.  
Car cachés dans le jardin, les Next à la solde d'Aiden observaient continuellement, et dangereusement, les actions des Héros, et plus particulièrement celles de Barnaby Brooks Jr.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dis ! Je vous souhaite avec beaucoup d'avance de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine (**le 9/01 ou le 16/01 au plus tard**) pour le chapitre 35 ! :) _  
_Portez vous bien !_


	36. Chap 35 : Réconfort familial

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en cette année 2016 pour vous poster le chapitre 35 de "La triste Mascarade". Ma grande pause m'a permis d'écrire plusieurs chapitres de plus. Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup à rédiger du coup :) J'espère que vous vous portez bien de votre côté, et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et que vous avez été gâté ;).  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV : Réconfort familial**

Les doigts d'Aiden caressaient machinalement sa tasse de thé bouillante depuis plusieurs minutes. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il se remémorait les instants décisifs de son existence. Un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres dévoilait une certaine fierté à l'égard de ses actes, ses expériences et ses projets...  
Il sirota le liquide orangé, ignora la douloureuse chaleur qui glissa dans sa gorge, puis quitta son bureau pour longer les couloirs de sa base.  
En l'espace d'une année, le repère d'Ouroboros s'était transformé en un véritable réseau souterrain, symbolisant tout le travail d'un chef ambitieux et empli de convoitises.  
D'une marche rapide, il emprunta une dizaine de passages, réajusta son costume, et pénétra dans la salle de conférence ou l'attendaient ses hommes, qui l'accueillirent d'un salut militaire. Il n'y prêta guère attention, et balaya du regard la pièce, à la recherche d'une personne.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Ascelin ? demanda-t-il à ses alliés, tout en se rendant sur l'estrade centrale.

Mais au moment où quelqu'un s'apprêta à lui répondre, le concerné arriva d'un pas hâtif, accompagné de quelques Next qui le suivirent en file indienne. Ascelin releva la tête vers son supérieur, et la gêne s'empara de lui lorsqu'il décela une expression narquoise sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Désolé pour le retard, dit-il. Nous étions en pleine phase d'observation.  
\- Des infos concernant Barnaby Brooks Jr. ? questionna Aiden.  
\- Pas vraiment. Par contre, il y en a au sujet de Karina Lyle.

A cette annonce, les pupilles argentées du chef pétillèrent, ce qui poussa Ascelin à continuer :

\- Elle va bientôt rendre visite à ses parents. Dans la semaine de ce que nous avons compris.  
\- Je vois...

Dès lors, les lèvres d'Aiden s'étirèrent en un sourire perfide. Les choses se déroulaient plus vite que prévu, et l'acte final de son plan ne tarderait pas à se dévoiler.

\- Mes chers alliés !, s'exclama-t-il, en brandissant les bras. Notre existence commence à prendre son ultime tournant ! Si ce que dit Ascelin est vrai, alors Barnaby Brooks Jr. se retrouvera bientôt seul, et nous pourrons préparer notre attaque ! N'oubliez pas que c'est à cause de ce Héros futile que notre première idée n'a pu se concrétiser ! Ces collègues sont faibles et perturbés par leurs propres faiblesses, sans Barnaby, ils sont perdus !

Ses paroles furent acclamées par des cris de soutien. Et tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait sous le coup de la joie, une étincelle d'orgueil s'embrasa, au fond de ses iris, pour devenir une flamme d'arrogance.  
Certes, le projet précédent avait, par l'intermédiaire de Barnaby, échoué, toutefois, il avait su se relever et accomplir quelque chose de plus fiable et concret. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, Aiden J. Howards mettrait un terme au conflit impliquant Next et humains en jetant ces derniers dans un désespoir éternel. Et la simple pensée de ce final grandiose lui procura un frisson d'allégresse.  
Encouragé par les hurlements et les gestes patriotiques des Next qui constituaient son armée, jamais le sentiment de puissance ne s'était autant imbibé en lui.  
Ô ivresse, délicieuse ivresse. C'était magnificence et euphorie tissées dans un fil de gloire.

\- Aiden, j'ai cependant une question au sujet de cette femme..., hésita Ascelin, peu confiant.  
\- Oui ?

Le cadet se stoppa dans son élan avant de se mordre la langue. Depuis plusieurs jours, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres, et elle devait sortir, quitte à énerver son chef.

\- Cela fait quand même deux mois que tu lui as ôté son pouvoir... N'y a-t-il pas un éventuel risque ? Ne retrouvera-t-elle pas son don tôt ou tard ?

Interrogation légitime.  
Décidément, Ascelin savait rester prudent en toute circonstance, prouvant une énième fois son sérieux et sa motivation. Aiden l'observa un instant, derrière son masque doucereux, puis lui adressa un sourire empli d'une bonté hypocrite.

\- Aucun risque, dit-il. Pour qu'elle puisse retrouver ses pouvoirs, il lui faudrait une meilleure estime d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle semble reprendre goût à la vie, son viol la hante encore, et doit sans aucun doute la pousser à se renfermer lorsqu'elle y pense. Et avec ce qui l'attend, on est tranquille pour un moment.

Il termina son explication d'un petit ricanement lugubre. Il savait bien que sa victime se trouvait, actuellement, dans l'incapacité de se remettre de sa terrible expérience. Il lui fallait du temps. Énormément de temps. La fougue et la fierté de la Blue Rose d'antan n'existaient plus, bloquant continuellement son pouvoir de glace. C'était un combat psychologique qui l'attendait, un combat beaucoup trop ardu pour elle. Perdu d'avance.  
De ce fait, Aiden demeurait confiant sur ce point.

\- Ascelin, reste à l'affût avec tes hommes, et préviens nous dès que mademoiselle Lyle sera chez ses parents !, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Compte sur nous.

Les paupières du supérieur se baissèrent, et il demeura un moment sans rien dire, figé sur un point invisible. Sa conscience le regagna au bout de plusieurs secondes, et il releva la tête en direction de ses adeptes.

\- Cette mission est décisive, déclara-t-il. Une erreur, et nous sommes fichus. Un simple faux pas, et nous voilà en prison, voire tués...

Ascelin sursauta à l'entente de cet avertissement. Il s'était préparé à cette possibilité, mais cela restait toujours difficile à entendre, surtout quand Aiden la prononçait. En effet, jusque là, il avait toujours refusé d'admettre que leur mission pouvait se terminer sur une défaite, ou même évoquer une éventuelle mort, une fatalité si jamais l'un d'eux commettait une erreur.  
A cette idée, le cœur d'Ascelin cessa de battre lorsqu'il imagina son supérieur mourir au court de l'ultime bataille. Une boule au ventre se forma en lui avant de lui procurer un désagréable sentiment de tristesse : sans Aiden, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.  
Seulement, qu'en était-il de lui ?  
Regretterait-il son ami si celui-ci venait à disparaître ? Ressentirait-il de la tristesse, lui aussi ? Ou bien tournerait-il la page sans pitié ?  
Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de réflexions, tant elles lui parurent dangereuses, et il partit s'occuper de sa mission dans l'espoir de se changer les idées.

* * *

Le regard fixé sur un point de l'horizon, Karina laissa ses pensées vagabonder au gré de leurs envies dans son esprit. Elle repensa d'abord, avec nostalgie et tendresse, à la visite de ses collègues qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Un sentiment d'allégresse envahit son cœur au souvenir de tous les sourires dessinés sur le visage des Héros quand ils la revirent à cet instant. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Longtemps aussi. De tout et de rien. Comme avant. Puis, Barnaby lui avait lancé une bombe, en lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. Et naturellement, telle une évidence, les mots lui avaient échappé : revoir ses parents.  
Après le départ de ses amis, Barnaby et elle reparlèrent de ce choix soudain, et pourtant réfléchi. Malgré tout, elle ne parvint pas à les appeler pour les prévenir, alors elle demanda à son hôte de le faire. Il accepta. La conversation téléphonique dura un bon moment, néanmoins la jeune femme ne voulut rien savoir, pas même leur réaction. Elle angoissait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas se rajouter d'autres soucis si cela s'avérait négatif.  
Ainsi, elle attendit que le jour J, le 8 de ce mois, arrive. Elle se vêtit de manière simple, dans des vêtements qui la rassuraient, et elle rejoignit le Héros à sa voiture. Il la conduisit ensuite, en toute discrétion, à son domicile. Le silence les accompagna durant le trajet. Finalement, une fois devant la maison, les deux camarades sortirent de la voiture, prirent garde à ne pas se faire remarquer, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte.  
Deux mois.  
Deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa demeure, et qui s'apparentèrent à une éternité lorsqu'elle la revit enfin.  
Alors qu'elle fixait en silence la porte d'entrée, elle sentit les émeraudes de Barnaby glisser vers elle. Et instinctivement, la jeune femme l'imita pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai un peu peur..., avoua Karina.

Ils restèrent une minute ainsi, sans réagir. Aucune parole rassurante ne s'évada des lèvres de Barnaby, et seuls les gazouillis des oiseaux résonnèrent dans les environs en guise de réponse. Le Héros comprenait les angoisses de son ancienne collègue, cependant, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de l'inviter à s'en aller si près du but.  
Alors il réfléchit.  
Il réfléchit aux mots qu'il devait employer pour l'encourager, à l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter pour l'apaiser... Toutefois, au moment où il s'apprêta à parler, Karina le coupa dans son élan en lui adressant un mystérieux sourire en coin.

\- … Il serait idiot de faire marche arrière, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et d'un coup la détermination de Karina ressuscita. Elle observa l'entrée durant plusieurs secondes, lutta pour ne pas se perdre dans des pensées négatives et futiles, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.  
Plus moyen de fuir, à présent.  
Karina s'efforça à ne pas baisser le regard, et crut attendre pendant des heures l'arrivée de ses parents. Entre temps, une brise caressa son visage pâle, s'infiltra dans sa longue chevelure blonde, et reprit sa course effrénée pour l'abandonner à son propre sort.  
Même le vent lui paraissait douloureux.  
Tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur, celui-ci eut un raté lorsqu'elle entendit, enfin, la porte s'ouvrir subitement. Comme un circuit de dominos qu'on fait tomber, les images rassurantes qui peuplaient son esprit, s'écroulèrent à la vue de sa mère se tenant sur le palier, les yeux écarquillés, et les lèvres tremblantes.  
Elle avait tellement maigri...  
Elles se fixèrent, silencieuses, aucune n'osant faire le premier pas. Et dans ce mutisme inconfortable, Barnaby sentit son cœur se compresser.  
Après tout, il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Comment réagir face à ces conditions ? Que dire aussi ? Lui-même n'aurait su donner une réponse à ces interrogations légitimes, et entre la mère et la fille, il se sentit de trop.

\- Je vais vous laisser..., prononça-t-il avant de jeter un œil à Karina.

L'ancienne Héroïne se tourna vers son hôte, et lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête positif.

\- N'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, conseilla-t-il.  
\- Oui, merci...

La voix de Karina lui parut à la fois triste et lointaine. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Rose, il comprit qu'elle voulut le rassurer. Que ses remerciements s'avéraient sincères et qu'il devait, dorénavant, lui accorder la totalité de sa confiance.  
Le Next ferma les yeux en guise d'accord, et il salua poliment Christina Lyle en guise d'au revoir. Celle-ci s'inclina et observa le Héros quitter son jardin avant de disparaître à l'horizon.  
D'instinct, son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa fille, et malgré tous ses efforts à contenir ses larmes et ses émotions, elles se révélèrent beaucoup trop fortes pour être refoulées.

\- Karina..., murmura-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

Sans réussir à conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait, Christina s'avança vers sa fille et l'emprisonna dans ses bras frêles, tremblants, mais toujours aussi rassurants.  
D'abord surprise par ce geste, Karina s'y abandonna ensuite en resserrant davantage l'étreinte. Soudain, des gouttes d'eau s'éclatèrent sur sa peau, passant de ses cheveux à sa nuque. Elle releva alors un peu la tête, et remarqua des flots de larmes s'échappaient des paupières closes de sa mère. Cette vision d'elle si faible, si soulagée, si aimante, la toucha droit au cœur. A son tour, elle ne put retenir l'émotion l'envahir, et ce fut avec peine qu'elle ravala les pleurs qui la menaçaient de jaillir de ses pupilles noisette. Elle enfouit donc son visage dans la chevelure de Christina, et y respira l'odeur familière, nostalgique, qui lui avait tant manqué.  
Durant cet instant maternel, ô combien agréable, Blue Rose crut redevenir une enfant, la petite fille chérie de sa mère, qui, après une angoisse passagère, trouve le réconfort dans les bras de cette dernière. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, et que sa mère le désirait tout autant qu'elle, qu'elle ressentait le besoin de la serrer contre elle, et de ne plus la lâcher.  
Finalement, Karina avait eu tort de craindre un malaise ; il était si bon en fait de rentrer chez soi...  
Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position un long moment, heureuses.

\- Allez, viens..., proposa enfin Christina, en essuyant ses yeux.

L'ancienne Héroïne hocha positivement la tête et suivit sa mère qui pénétra dans la maison.  
Lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, une sensation de réconfort s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Karina : elle fut heureuse de constater que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ précipité. L'horloge contre le mur à gauche répétait ses tics-tacs continuels, les cadres accrochés sur les murs n'avaient pas bougé, et à sa droite, la porte du salon, grande ouverte, dévoilait une silhouette familière qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.  
Eric Lyle, son père, se tenait là, au seuil de la porte, à fixer silencieusement sa fille d'un regard estomaqué, sans même savoir ce qu'il devait faire, ou comment il devait agir. Gênée, la honte monta aux joues de la jeune femme, et la peur vint contracter sa poitrine, alourdir ses épaules.  
Et si en réalité, elle redoutait uniquement la réaction de son père ? Les mots qu'il lui adresserait peu après leur imminente retrouvailles ? Et s'il ne l'acceptait plus ? Lui qui avait toujours mis en garde les actions de sa fille, sans être écouté en retour ? Lui ferait-il part de son mécontentement ? De son dégoût ?  
Toutes ces pensées se mêlèrent dans sa tête, et les larmes piquèrent de nouveau ses iris bronzées.  
Néanmoins, au moment où elle s'apprêta à lui présenter des excuses, une image surprenante s'offrit à elle et la stoppa dans son élan : les lèvres de son père tremblaient en tentant de prononcer une phrase qui ne parvint à sortir, et dans ses yeux métalliques se reflétaient une infinie tristesse, prête à exploser à tout instant.  
Devant ce tableau, une douleur à la gorge assaillit Karina : habitué au masque sérieux et sévère de son père, c'était la première fois qu'il se dévoilait ainsi à elle.  
Était-ce son expression tourmentée qui la poussa à avancer ? Ou bien son propre chagrin ? Dans tous les cas, une étrange force la guida d'un pas hâtif vers Eric, avant de l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le put.  
D'abord le silence, l'inévitable gêne, puis la honte, la peur, la souffrance. Ces émotions négatives imbibèrent de leur venin mortel l'environnement et la conscience de l'homme, interloqué par l'initiative surprenante de sa fille.  
Toujours muet, il glissa ses billes grises sur Karina, sentit son cœur s'accélérer en remarquant l'expression attristée de celle-ci, et porta une main timide sur sa chevelure dorée.  
Enfin, les larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart de ses paupières pour glisser sur ses joues.

\- Je suis rentrée..., bredouilla la jeune femme.

A l'entente de cette formule, Eric resserra son étreinte, et malgré toute sa volonté à vouloir dissimuler ses sanglots, plusieurs s'en échappèrent de sa bouche.  
Alors, elle ne lui en voulait pas ? Elle ne le détestait pas ? Elle arrivait à passer au dessus de sa pathétique faiblesse ? Ces interrogations chatouillèrent ses lèvres, toutefois, il n'osa les poser.

\- B-Bienvenue à la maison..., répondit-il de sa voix tremblante.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Karina.  
Les bras si fort de son père lui ôta toutes les craintes à son égard, et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes. Décidément, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. En effet, l'impression de malaise tant redoutée n'avait pas lieu d'être. Au contraire, Karina se sentait apaisée, heureuse de retrouver ses parents dans de telles conditions. Si bien qu'un sentiment de honte l'envahit quand elle se remit en mémoire les premières raisons de son angoisse.  
Tandis que l'ancienne Héroïnes étouffait difficilement ses sanglots, l'homme glissa, avec tendresse, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Comme lors de cette lointaine époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, un petit bout de femme qu'il considérait comme « sa petite princesse ».  
Sous le regard ému de Christina, le père et la fille restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot, rassurés, aimants et surtout heureux.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Karina respirait l'agréable odeur fruitée qui se dégageait de sa tisane. Les mains autour de la tasse, elle laissa la douce sensation de chaleur se propager dans son corps, avant d'humecter ses lèvres dans le liquide aromatisé. Durant ces quelques secondes de plénitude, elle contempla les lieux, comme si elle y venait pour la toute première fois. Son regard se posa d'abord sur les cadres de famille posés sur des étagères, dévia ensuite sur les différents bibelots offerts au cours de leur vie, et s'arrêta enfin sur ses parents mêmes qui revenaient de la cuisine, une tasse de café pour l'un, et une de thé pour l'autre.  
Elle les regarda s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, et leur regard se croisa chacun leur tour, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise revenu d'outre-tombe. Heureusement, sa mère repoussa le silence gênant qui s'installait, et, avec un tendre sourire adressé à sa fille, reprit la conversation :

\- Tu sembles en forme, ça fait plaisir !  
\- Merci..., rougit Karina. Il en va de même pour vous.

« _C'est parce que tu es là, à nos côtés..._ », pensa Eric, préférant garder ce propos pour lui.

\- Nous avons crû comprendre que tu logeais chez monsieur Brooks Jr. depuis quelques temps ? reprit Christina, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

A l'entente de la question, les disques de bronze de la Rose s'élargirent avant de fixer d'un air surpris sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une reproche ! s'exclama celle-ci, apeurée à l'idée d'avoir fait une gaffe.  
\- Je suis juste... étonnée. Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Et bien..., hésita Christina, avant de tourner la tête vers son époux.  
\- Il nous en a fait part le jour où il nous a contacté, termina ce dernier.

Karina retint un soupir et se sentit idiote face à l'explication évidente de son père : avec un peu de réflexion, elle aurait pu trouver la réponse d'elle-même, et ainsi éviter de mettre ses parents dans l'embarras.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens..., mentit-elle, dans l'espoir de raviver la flamme de la conversation. Mais vous savez, vous pouvez l'appeler « Barnaby ». Il ne vous en portera pas préjudice.

L'homme et son épouse s'échangèrent un bref regard en coin. Tandis que le premier réajustait ses lunettes, les lèvres de la seconde s'étirèrent devant l'éloquence de sa fille.

\- Et tout se passe bien avec lui ?, demanda Eric.  
\- Oui, ça va.

En vérité, elle n'osa admettre que depuis le jour où Barnaby l'avait arraché des griffes des médecins, sa vie avait basculé vers une autre dimension. Un autre monde. Un monde où elle pouvait faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, où elle pouvait se montrer telle qu'elle, et non derrière le masque de Blue Rose. Oui, depuis que le Héros s'était immiscé dans sa vie, sans que nul ne le sache, son existence lui paraissait un peu moins morne et désagréable.  
Ses joues rosirent quand elle se remémora les instants passés en sa compagnie. Ces brefs moments qui lui permirent de voir au delà des apparences, de comprendre que Barnaby Brooks Jr. n'était pas forcément celui qu'il laissait paraître.  
Après tout, il l'avait aidée, soutenue, rassurée au cours de ces dernières semaines. Derrière son masque narcissique et hautain se cachait un homme plutôt protecteur et sincère.  
Au final, ne possédaient-ils pas, tous deux, plusieurs points communs ?

\- Karina... ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Christina.  
\- Hum ? Oui oui !, répondit rapidement l'interpellée.

Eric arqua un sourcil en remarquant le visage carmin de sa fille, et il la scruta avec une certaine insistance. Si bien que Karina sentit le feu lui monter davantage aux joues.

\- Et sinon, comment allez-vous tous les deux ?, s'empressa-t-elle de demander, gênée.

Surpris par cette demande, la femme et l'époux s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard confus, ce qui poussa Karina à se mordre les lèvres. Par le biais de ce geste, elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de se prononcer : en ces temps difficiles et douloureux, ce n'était pas la meilleure question à poser.

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là..., prononcèrent en chœur ses parents, avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire.  
\- Vraiment... ?  
\- Enfin Karina, tu crois sincèrement que nous serions prêt à te mentir ? s'emporta Christina, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est rassurant de te savoir de nouveau près de nous, avoua Eric.

La Rose porta ses mains à ses lèvres et stoppa les sanglots qui s'apprêtèrent à s'évader de sa gorge. Néanmoins, elle laissa ses larmes couler, à l'instar d'un torrent qui reprend vie sous la fonte des neiges.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti une telle émotion ? Cette sensation de bonheur qui vous accable au point d'oublier les pires moments de votre existence ?  
Oui, à cet instant, la joie s'infiltra en elle tel un doux effluve qui efface nos tourments. Elle était soulagée. Soulagée d'entendre les mots réconfortants de ses parents, de revoir leur sourire si affectueux, et surtout de constater que malgré les épreuves, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour la soutenir.  
Comment avait-elle pu douter de leur réaction ? Quelle honte.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie... ? questionna Christina, avant de l'enlacer.

Karina acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis resta de longues minutes dans les bras de sa mère avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.  
Et tout à coup, une interrogation inattendue résonna dans son esprit :

\- Au fait... Vous avez des nouvelles de Jane et Emily ?  
\- Jane et Emily ?, répéta l'homme de la maison. Plus ou moins : Emily a appelé pour le nouvel an en espérant pouvoir te parler...  
\- Et Jane était venue à la maison juste avant la période de Noël. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles..., termina madame Lyle.  
\- Je vois..., murmura Karina, en proie à la culpabilité. Et que leur avez-vous dis... ?  
\- Que tu étais indisposée, et surtout très occupée en ce moment, expliqua le père.  
\- D'accord...

La pièce se plongea dans un silence perturbant, obligeant Karina à s'égarer dans le labyrinthe de ses réflexions. Bien que le fait de savoir que ses amies se faisaient du soucis pour elle la touchait, elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir leur avouer.

\- Je suis une belle menteuse..., soupira-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?  
\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Je ne fais que cacher les choses à mon entourage... Et je vous implique dans cette triste mascarade.

Attentif aux paroles de leur enfant, le regard du couple s'attrista. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Karina n'avait jamais dévoilé une telle rancœur à son égard.

\- C'est pour te protéger que tu as toujours agis comme ça, fit remarquer Eric, avant de porter une main sur son épaule. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?  
\- Quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu décides, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Karina. Car l'air de rien, des gens sont derrière toi, la rassura sa mère.  
\- Comment ça ?

Christina réfléchit quelques secondes, n'osant pas continuer ses explications, de peur d'évoquer le sujet qu'elle et son mari essayaient d'éviter depuis l'arrivée de Karina. Toutefois, les yeux insistants de cette dernière lui ordonnèrent de développer ses propos :

\- Et bien... Il y a nous, déjà. Ainsi que tes amies et tes collègues... mais aussi tes fans.  
\- Mes fans... ? rougit la jeune femme.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais... Les choses se sont compliquées suite aux événements de novembre. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, seulement, sache que tes fans restent de ton côté, et font de leur mieux pour te soutenir. Ils t'aiment sincèrement, et il en va de même pour nous et tes amies. Il est normal que tu caches la vérité, il en va de ta sécurité. Alors ne culpabilise pas s'il te plaît... Tu as assez souffert comme ça.

Enfin, la vérité s'évada de sa cage dorée, sans laisser le temps à Karina de réagir. Dès que Christina termina de parler, sa fille la fixa en silence, bouleversée.  
Avait-elle bien entendu ? Où n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand elle se persuada que tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Et dans un élan de joie, elle serra tendrement sa mère en guise de remerciement : aussi surprenantes soient ces paroles, l'inconscient de Karina espérait les entendre au moins une fois.  
Finalement, au détour de conversations plus ou moins banales, la journée s'écoula plutôt vite, si bien que l'ancienne Héroïne décida de prolonger son séjour chez ses parents. Elle contacta donc Barnaby afin de le tenir au courant, et se sentit délivrée d'un poids lorsqu'en raccrochant, ses parents lui offrirent à nouveau un sourire empli d'amour sincère.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que j'ai pu ressentir lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre, mais je sais que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal pour décrire les émotions du père de Karina. Après avoir revu l'anime, il y a quelque temps, je me suis même dit que celui présent dans ma fic était un peu trop... émotif ? Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. Il parait plus "fort" et "froid" dans la série... Mais je me dis à côté qu'un père ne peut pas garder éternellement son masque, surtout quand sa fille se retrouve victime d'un viol. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous ! :)_  
_Les bonnes habitudes reprennent : je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite (le 30/01). Je vous fais des gros bisous de bonne année, et vous dis à bientôt ! :D_


	37. Chap 36 : Le piège

**Disclaimer** **:** Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent aux studios Sunrise.**  
Bêta-Lectrice**** : **La fantastique Sayuri-Geisha

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVI : Le piège**

En cette journée du 10 janvier, Sternbild demeurait aussi animée. Les klaxons des véhicules résonnaient à plusieurs kilomètres, les conversations des habitants se glissaient dans les rues à l'instar d'une brise vagabonde et les écrans, fixés aux imposants bâtiments du centre ville, diffusaient de nouvelles publicités. Le ciel s'était drapé de son voile gris ce jour-là, et son astre doré se cachait derrière les nuages, signifiant qu'une averse ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur la métropole.  
Tasse de café à la main, Barnaby observait de sa fenêtre les environs, avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il enfouit ensuite une main dans sa poche, et porta son regard dans le vague lorsque son esprit se remit en mémoire le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu, il y a deux jours.  
Bien sûr, il avait été surpris de son appel, surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction ; Karina préférerait rester un peu plus longtemps chez ses parents. Elle qui, pourtant, pensait qu'elle les mettrait mal à l'aise ou leur ferait du mal par le biais d'une simple visite...  
Les lèvres de Barnaby s'étirèrent, satisfait de constater qu'elle s'était trompée, et qu'elle prenait des initiatives de plus en plus positives pour son état moral. Oui, en ce moment, la Rose apprenait à se relever pour enjamber les nouvelles épreuves de son existence, et inconsciemment, cela procurait une agréable sensation de joie dans le cœur du Héros.  
Une fois sa tasse vidée, l'homme jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira en voyant l'heure qu'elle affichait : dix-neuf heures trente. Hero TV ne l'avait toujours pas sollicité pour une mission, et aucune activité ne semblait le motiver aujourd'hui.  
« _La soirée risque d'être longue..._ », pensa-t-il.  
Sans convictions, il se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le but d'y lire un de ses ouvrages préférés, néanmoins quand ses pas le menèrent devant l'ancienne chambre de Karina, il se stoppa d'instinct.  
La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité à cause des volets clos, mais Barnaby pouvait distinguer la forme du lit et des meubles contre les murs. Dès lors, les souvenirs de son invitée se mêlèrent à la réalité, et dans le contour géométrique de la fenêtre se dessina la silhouette de Karina, fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide. Il conservait continuellement cette image d'elle en tête, à l'instar d'une photographie éternelle. Et à l'instant où l'ombre se tourna vers lui, un sourire au bord des lèvres, elle s'effaça dans la pénombre pour retrouver son statut de souvenir.  
Non. A présent, elle ne logeait plus ici, et l'imaginer dans cette pièce s'apparentait à de la folie.  
Oui. De la folie...  
Un souffle s'évada de la bouche de Barnaby. Puis, dans un élan que lui-même ne put expliquer, il alluma la lumière avant de franchir le seuil de la porte pour observer la chambre plus en détails. Il la connaissait que trop bien et pourtant... il crut la redécouvrir. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le mur immaculé, avant d'entrer en contact avec les peintures qu'il avait offert à la jeune femme. Silencieux, il les fixa, et sentit la valse de la nostalgie l'entraîner avec elle dans sa danse macabre. Jamais il n'oublierait l'expression qui égayait le visage de Karina, ce jour là. Et jamais il ne pourrait ôter ces tableaux, car dorénavant, ils faisaient partis intégrante de la pièce en elle-même, et appartenaient surtout à l'ancienne héroïne.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ?_ », se dit-il.  
Heurté, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et referma brusquement la porte, les joues rosis par la honte.  
C'était sans cesse la même chose depuis deux jours. D'abord, il s'apprêtait à faire une activité, puis tombait sur un objet ou une pièce qui lui rappelait Karina, et, enfin, se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'adresser des mots à une chimère, persuadé que son invitée se trouvait encore à ses côtés, avant de se rappeler qu'il vivait seul maintenant.  
« Seul » …  
Il commençait à le détester, ce mot. Cet adjectif désagréable et malgré tout véridique. La solitude le connaissait bien, étant donné qu'il s'était terré dedans dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais s'attacher, et d'éviter ainsi toute forme de souffrance.  
Kotetsu changea cependant la donne. Et au travers de son attitude irresponsable mais déterminée, Barnaby apprit à s'ouvrir et à tourner la page sur son passé. On lui avait accordé une rédemption, la chance de prendre un nouveau départ, toutefois, vivre seul commençait à lui peser tant sa vie sociale en était infectée. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps, il gardait un certain écart avec ses collègues, et Kotetsu travaillait à la second league, avec des horaires décalés...  
Il devait l'admettre : pour lui, les jours passés en compagnie de Karina avaient agi comme un baume. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas forcément de tout repos, mais il appréciait sa compagnie en plus des dialogues qu'ils s'échangèrent ces derniers jours.  
A cette réflexion, le Next secoua la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement agacé entre ses dents. Comment en était-il arrivé là, au juste ? Frustré, il mit son manteau et décida qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Bien calé au sommet d'un arbre immense, Ascelin fixait la demeure du Héros et attendait patiemment qu'il la quitte.  
A force de l'observer, il connaissait les habitudes de son sujet, et savait que tôt ou tard, il partirait se promener. En effet, s'il existait bien une chose que le membre d'Ouroboros avait compris, par le biais de sa mission, c'est que Barnaby Brooks Jr. restait un homme apeuré par l'ennui et la solitude, et que quitte à choisir, il préférait sortir plutôt que rester cloîtrer chez lui à ne rien faire.  
Craignait-il les fantômes du passé ? Cherchait-il à fuir des sentiments en plein éveil ? Ou essayait-il d'oublier tous les instants passés avec l'ancienne Next ? La dernière question fit écho dans l'esprit d'Ascelin, et un petit rictus moqueur s'esquissa sur son visage. Il le savait, c'était l'évidence même, ce pitoyable Héros ne parviendrait pas à chasser de son esprit les agréables moments passés en compagnie de Karina Lyle.  
Et Ascelin allait en jouer. Oh que oui. Il se délecterait de ces émotions encore insouciantes, et les manipulerait à sa guise avant de les broyer, les déchirer, les écraser, les souiller, les abattre... Puis il observerait son chef d'œuvre, son acte de barbarie, et ressentirait un profond mépris à l'égard de ces sentiments à la fois inconscients et si purs. Alors, il reprendrait son petit jeu malsain, avec plus de férocité et d'acharnement. Jusqu'à ce que l'espoir ne soit plus qu'utopie. Jusqu'à ce que ces deux imbéciles ne comprennent plus le sens de leur existence.  
Ah, quelle douce euphorie que d'imaginer deux personnalités entre ses griffes et de réduire leurs espérances à néant. Rien que d'y penser, Ascelin pouvait sentir un frisson taquin lui piquer la peau, et l'impatience commença à se jouer de lui tant ses idées tournoyèrent dans son esprit, comme prêtes à bondirent à tout instant.  
Cependant, il refusa d'écouter ses pulsions lugubres. Aiden avait bien été clair sur ce point, il devait le prévenir dès que Barnaby partait en ville. Rien de plus.  
Ou du moins, pour le moment.  
Il suffisait d'attendre. Juste attendre.  
Sa patience fut finalement récompensée au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le Héros quitta sa demeure, prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui et emprunta un chemin au hasard. Dès lors, Ascelin ne le quitta pas du regard et attrapa d'un mouvement rapide son portable pour composer le numéro de son supérieur.

\- Aiden, il est sorti... annonça-t-il, d'une voix presque inaudible. Il se dirige vers les quartiers commerçants.  
\- Très bien, merci. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, prononça calmement Aiden.  
\- Oui. Bonne chance à vous !  
\- De même.

Sur cette formule finale, Ascelin laissa son aîné raccrocher le premier, par habitude, et descendit discrètement de sa cachette pour se rendre chez sa prochaine victime : Karina Lyle.  
A cet instant, ses pensées macabres reprirent le dessus, et un sourire perfide se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.  
Dieu qu'il avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Une fois dehors, un vent glacial frappa Barnaby au visage, et l'obscurité apparente de la nuit lui voila la vue. Heureusement, très vite, les lumières des bâtiments lui permirent d'avancer sans encombre, comme si un chemin stellaire guidait ses pas dans cette constellation terrestre qu'était Sternbild. Un peu de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta les mains dans les poches de son manteau, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Pourquoi diable pensait-il à Karina ? Il avait beau ressasser encore et toujours la même question, la réponse demeurait inexistante, et cela le frustrait terriblement. Il se mordit la lèvre, fronça les sourcils, et déambula sans vraiment savoir où se rendre. Il traversa un parc quelconque, arriva aux quartiers commerçants, continua en direction du centre ville, et s'arrêta en constatant que sa longue promenade l'avait conduit à un quartier résidentiel qu'il ne connaissait que de nom.  
Barnaby balaya rapidement l'endroit du regard, et décida de faire marche arrière lorsqu'il constata que rester ici ne mènerait à rien. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, un bruit violent retentit un peu plus loin, et le fit sursauter. Perplexe et peu rassuré, le Héros fronça les sourcils en remarquant un nuage de fumée s'élever dans les airs un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?, murmura-t-il, avant d'accourir vers la brume noire.

Des cris apeurés résonnèrent dans le quartier, et les habitants s'enfuirent de leur demeure pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Barnaby se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi la foule affolée avant de se heurter violemment contre un homme. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur et posa son regard sur le Next.

\- V-Vous ?, bégaya-t-il. Vous êtes bien Barnaby Brooks Jr. ?!  
\- Oui, confirma celui-ci. Que se passe-t-il ?!  
\- Je... je n'ai pas trop compris. Il y a eu un gros « boum », et quand j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre, la maison voisine prenait feu !

Barnaby écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Il voulut lui conseiller de prévenir les pompiers, mais son bracelet émit au même instant des vibrations et des petits bruits, stoppant son initiative.  
Hero TV réclamait ses services. Peut-être pour cet incendie ?

\- Bonjour les Héros, prononça la voix d'Agnes à travers le bijou technologique. Un incendie a éclaté non loin du centre ville, dans un quartier résidentiel. Les pompiers ne devraient pas tarder, mais allez-y quand même. Nous ne savons pas s'il y a des blessés !

Peu après, la productrice indiqua l'adresse de l'endroit en question, ce qui renforça les soupçons de Barnaby : il s'agissait bel et bien du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Dès lors, il poussa les gens qui lui barraient la route, et s'empressa de rejoindre la maison enveloppée par les flammes.  
Des cris et des sanglots se mêlèrent au crépitement du feu majestueux. En tournant la tête, Barnaby remarqua l'auteur de ces hurlements de détresse : il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, coiffés en une grande tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'au bassin. Dans ses iris noisettes se reflétaient la rage et le chagrin, et bien qu'elle tentait d'entrer à nouveau dans sa demeure, deux hommes lui maintenaient les bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Mes enfants ! Mes enfants sont à l'intérieur !, hurla-t-elle en se débattant avec violence.  
\- C'est de la folie ! Vous allez vous tuer !, s'exclama le premier homme.  
\- Gardez votre sang froid ! Les secours ne vont pas tarder !, rajouta le second.  
\- Il sera trop tard ! Ils vont mourir si personne ne fait rien ! Je vous en supplie, lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ-MOI !

Les larmes salées de la tristesse roulèrent sur son visage rougi, et au moment où elle ne parvint plus à étouffer ses sanglots, une ombre se dessina devant elle, l'invitant à relever la tête.  
Face à elle, silencieux, Barnaby la fixait d'un regard imperturbable. Les flammes orangées illuminaient sa silhouette droite et assurée, formant alors dans son dos des ailes de feu qui lui conféraient l'allure d'un ange déchu.

\- Restez ici, prononça-t-il calmement. Je m'en occupe.

Et sans laisser le temps à la mère de répondre, le Héros pénétra dans la maison incendiée.

Des copeaux de bois s'écrasèrent au sol, et la chaleur étouffante des lieux lui fit amèrement regretter l'absence de son armure. En y réfléchissant, Barnaby s'en voulait d'avoir agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, sans prendre le temps de demander plus d'informations.  
Combien d'enfants se trouvaient prisonniers des flammes ? Où leur mère les avait-elle vus pour la dernière fois ? Et leur âge ? La honte s'empara de lui à ces réflexions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à poser ces questions ? Quelle folie !  
Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux remords, et il devait à présent user de minutie et de rapidité pour retrouver les enfants.  
Attentif au moindre bruit suspect, il observa les environs et se fraya mentalement un chemin parmi les meubles et les murs tapissés de braise. Les photos représentant des bambins souriants ou endormis fondirent sous la chaleur sournoise de l'incendie, avant de se transformer en décombres. La fumée agressa les poumons de Barnaby et le força à enrouler son écharpe sur son nez et sa bouche. Le temps lui était compté.

\- Au secours !, hurla tout à coup une voix lointaine.

Le cri de détresse semblait provenir de l'étage, obligeant Barnaby à s'y rendre au plus vite. Ainsi, il enjamba les marches, émit un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une flamme effleura sa jambe, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva.  
Personne. Juste le feu qui ne cessait d'engloutir les environs.

\- Aidez moi..., implora la faible voix de tout à l'heure.

Derrière lui.  
L'homme en était persuadé. L'élocution venait de la pièce derrière lui.  
D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna et tira rapidement la poignée brûlante de la porte, puis écarquilla les yeux devant l'image qui s'offrit à lui.  
Dans cette chambre de petite fille, dont les peluches et les poupées ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des carcasses sans formes, une enfant d'environ six ans peinait à bouger, coincée sous les débris du plafond qui s'était effondré sous le poids des flammes. Sa longue chevelure ébène s'étalait sur le sol à l'instar d'une immense tâche d'encre, et ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen peinaient à distinguer l'ombre qui se dressait devant elle. Elle voulut demander une nouvelle fois de l'aide, mais seuls de violents toussotements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens bon !, s'écria Barnaby.

Le Héros reprit son souffle et examina la situation avant de constater que sans son pouvoir, libérer la fillette se révélerait beaucoup trop ardue. Alors, sans réfléchir, il l'enclencha et se débarrassa des décombres qui la retenait prisonnière.

\- C'est terminé !, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- M-merci..., toussa l'enfant, affaibli.  
\- Ta maman t'attend dehors. Je vais te ramener à elle, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir si tu as des frères ou sœurs ?

A l'entente de la question, les iris de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et fixèrent avec anxiété ceux de son sauveur, comme si un élément important lui revint en mémoire. Bien que la fatigue et la chaleur lui montassent douloureusement à la tête, elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre de l'inconscience.

\- Mon petit frère... !, Maman l'avait couché !, s'alarma-t-elle.  
\- Où se trouve sa chambre ?, demanda Barnaby, en essayant de conserver son calme.  
\- C'est la porte juste à côté !

Après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête, le Héros conseilla à la fillette de bien s'accrocher. En effet, il disposait de pas mal de temps avant que son pouvoir ne s'estompe. Il pouvait ainsi se déplacer plus vite et secourir la seconde victime, et avec un peu de chance, son don lui permettrait même de quitter la maison avec plus de facilité.  
L'enfant enroula ses petits bras chétifs autour du cou de son sauveur quand celui-ci se hâta vers la porte voisine. Il la défonça d'un violent coup de pied, toussa un peu au moment où un nuage de fumée s'écrasa sur son visage, et pénétra dans une pièce qui devait normalement être une chambre de bébé.  
Les braises avalaient goulûment le festin qui s'offrait à elles, grandissant à vue d'œil. La chaleur procurait au Next une migraine atroce, et parfois, les flammes parvenaient à toucher avec malice son bras ou sa jambe. Néanmoins, et ce malgré les vertiges qui commençaient à se jouer de lui, il ne se laissait pas impressionner par l'étendue du danger.  
Il jeta un œil à la pièce, inquiet pour le bambin, puis soupira en l'apercevant, calé au fond de son lit... inconscient. A en juger sa taille, il n'était pas âgé de plus d'un an.

\- Aaron !, s'époumona la grande sœur.

Barnaby l'attrapa pour le blottir fermement contre lui et quitta en vitesse la chambre. Aussitôt après, le plafond de la pièce s'effondra et bloqua l'entrée, empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. A quelques secondes près, le trio se serait retrouvé piégé dans les flammes. Il fallait se dépêcher.  
La sueur coulait sur le front du Héros, roulait ensuite dans ses yeux, les lui brûlant, et il sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau. Toutefois, avec un enfant à chaque bras, il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner si près du but, surtout en sentant le cœur du plus jeune tambouriner contre sa poitrine, comme si dans cet état comateux, le petit organe cherchait à prouver sa vivacité, son désir de vivre, de se battre.  
Alors, sans plus tarder, l'homme accourut vers les escaliers pour les enjamber aussi vite que possible. Seulement, les marches s'écrasèrent sous son poids, le faisant tomber au sol et arrachant un hurlement à la fillette qui resserra son étreinte.  
La danse du feu, plus ardent que jamais, lui troubla la vue, et il peina à retrouver la porte d'entrée. Son souffle se saccada, tandis qu'une atroce douleur au crâne perturba sa concentration, prête à lui faire perdre connaissance.  
« _Je ne dois pas renoncer !_ », pensa-t-il. Il prit donc un chemin aléatoire qui le conduit vers un couloir familier.  
Au fil de ses pas, une impression rassurante le poussa à poursuivre sa route, à l'instar d'une divinité menant son fidèle aux portes de la liberté. Et lorsqu'il arriva au centre d'une grande pièce dégarnie de ses couleurs, un vent frais caressa ses joues et celles des bambins, les encourageant à continuer leur avancée.

\- La sortie…, souffla le Héros.

La brise extérieure s'infiltra dans ses cheveux pour lui procurer une agréable sensation de délivrance. Grâce à elle, Barnaby put s'orienter et retrouver facilement la sortie.  
C'était terminé.

* * *

\- Pitié… faites qu'il les sauve…

Anéantie et apeurée, la mère des enfants adressait, pour la première fois de sa vie, une prière à Dieu dans l'espoir que celui-ci fasse preuve de bonté et exauce son vœu. Les sirènes du SAMU et des pompiers résonnaient dans les airs et annoncèrent leur arrivée. Au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à passer à l'action, l'ombre de Barnaby Brooks Jr. se dessina à l'horizon.  
La femme releva la tête, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette du Héros, et sentit des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues : ses prières avaient été entendues.  
Le sourire au coin des lèvres, elle rejoignit ses protégés, et plaqua brusquement les mains sur sa bouche lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé du petit dernier.

\- Il est vivant, la rassura Barnaby. La meilleure des choses à faire maintenant, est de laisser les infirmiers s'occuper d'eux.  
\- O-Oui. Vous… vous avez raison…, bredouilla la mère, chamboulée. Merci… Merci pour tout… !

Sur ces mots, elle prit ses enfants et profita de cet instant pour les serrer tendrement contre son cœur. Après une longue étreinte maternelle, les médecins se chargèrent de s'occuper d'eux et de les amener à l'hôpital.  
Nostalgique, Barnaby contempla la scène sans un mot, puis poussa un long soupir de soulagement au moment où l'ambulance démarra pour disparaître au loin. Malgré la migraine qui perturbait ses pensées et les toussotements qui se manifestaient de temps à autre, il se sentait plutôt bien, apaisé par la tournure des événements. Et dans un souffle que lui seul perçut, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Soudain, des voix enjouées l'expulsèrent de ses pensées et le poussa à se remémorer l'appel d'Agnes survenu auparavant. Les caméras d'Hero TV, présentes depuis son retour, se figèrent sur lui dès l'instant où il avait quitté la maison enflammée pour montrer au monde ses nobles actions.

\- Monsieur Brooks Jr. ! Vous avez assuré lors de ce sauvetage !, s'extasia le présentateur, en faisant signe à une caméra de filmer le visage du concerné. N'avez-vous pas eu trop peur sans votre armure ?  
\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, répondit le Next.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de l'animateur, espérant que cet entretien futile se termine au plus vite. Et tandis que des compliments à son égard s'évadèrent des lèvres du présentateur, Barnaby crut apercevoir une forme familière un peu plus loin, appuyée contre un mur.  
Intrigué, il ignora les questions qu'on lui adressa et se focalisa sur l'ombre lointaine, avant de la reconnaître.  
« _Kotetsu… ?_ », se dit-il.  
Comme si le concerné avait sondé l'esprit de son ancien partenaire, il lui adressa un signe de main en guise de salut et agrémenta son action d'un sourire en coin, pour ensuite disparaître dans une petite ruelle.  
Comprenant le double sens de ce geste, Barnaby mit fin à son entretien imprévu avec Hero TV, et quitta les environs sans laisser le temps aux employés de riposter.  
Il emprunta le même petit chemin que le vétéran, observa les alentours et se stoppa net en le voyant à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Tu souhaitais me dire quelque chose ?, demanda le blond, en portant une main à sa hanche.

Le Tigre ne répondit que par un sourire. Un sourire qui procura à Barnaby une agréable sensation d'apaisement. L'air de rien, retrouver son ami lui faisait du bien, et les chaînes de la solitude, qui commençaient à le comprimer, relâchèrent doucement leur emprise.  
Le vétéran savait se montrer au bon moment.

\- En fait, je me promenais dans le coin et j'ai appris pour l'incendie… Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais déjà fait tout le travail, expliqua Kotetsu, d'une voix embarrassée.

Le jeune homme observa son ainé en silence, sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'il lui adressait était ou non un reproche.

\- Tu n'avais même pas ton armure sur toi, en plus ?, reprit Wild Tiger.  
\- Non. J'aurais perdu du temps en allant la récupérer, se contenta de dire Barnaby.

Un rire discret s'échappa des lèvres de Kotetsu, et sous l'expression surprise de son ami, il jugea meilleure de lui en expliquer la cause :

\- Excuse-moi, Barnaby. C'est juste que c'est rare de te voir agir sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Toi qui es si méticuleux et stratégique.  
\- Ce n'était pas de l'impulsivité. Je ne suis pas « toi », grogna le concerné.

Kotetsu fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette pique et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, son ancien partenaire le coupa :

\- « Ce n'est pas le costume qui fait le Héros. Un Héros ne doit pas être dépendant de son armure. En toutes circonstances, un Heros doit savoir s'adapter ! », récita Barnaby d'une voix nasillarde, à la limite caricaturale. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, avant ?

Tandis que le Tigre fixait son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction, un petit sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Bon d'accord. Tu m'as eu ! Enfin, je suppose que ton pouvoir t'a bien aidé, non ?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux à l'entente de cette question étrange de la part de son aîné. En effet, la façon dont il l'avait prononcé lui parut brusque, voire forcée. Kotetsu comprit son erreur lorsqu'il aperçut une pointe de déception dans les émeraudes de son ami. Si bien que le malaise s'empara de lui.

\- Enfin qu'importe !, s'emporta Wild Tiger. Et si on allait se promener un peu ? Ça fait longtemps.

Barnaby observa un instant son ancien collègue, et soupira. Décidément, il pouvait se montrer toujours aussi maladroit dans ses propos. Des souvenirs remontèrent dans l'esprit du Héros du soir, et ses lèvres s étirèrent légèrement. A quoi bon lui reprocher, et faire durer le malaise, il se doutait bien au fond que Kotetsu n'avait pas dit cela avec méchanceté. De plus, il comprenait facilement le sens caché de sa proposition ; sans nul doute le Tigre espérait se rattraper en changeant de conversation. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils ne s'étaient pas promenés ensemble depuis longtemps. Cela lui permettrait donc de se changer les idées de rester un peu avec lui.  
Il releva alors la tête et acquiesça d'un simple hochement.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Le visage de Kotetsu s'égaya à l'entente de l'approbation, et ils quittèrent ensemble les ruelles pour se diriger ailleurs.  
Alors que leurs pas se mêlèrent au bruit ambiant de la ville pour former une symphonie rythmée, un grondement retentit dans le ciel, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'averse. Toutefois, le vétéran continua sa marche et invita Barnaby à le suivre.  
Ils empruntèrent plusieurs rues, tournèrent au hasard à des endroits qui les conduisirent à des résidences, dévalèrent des pentes et en montèrent d'autres. Dans leur marche intrépide, Kotetsu racontait que sa vie demeurait la même, tandis que Barnaby se cachait derrière un masque souriant. Ces discussion banales se mélangèrent au vent, et se laissèrent emporter par ce dernier pour s'effacer à jamais dans les méandres des souvenirs futiles. Soudain, une goutte s'éclata sur la chevelure blonde du jeune homme et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour contempler le ciel nuageux, des trombes d'eau glacées s'abattirent sur son visage.

\- Génial…, soupira-t-il.  
\- Allez, c'est pas la mort Barnaby !, rétorqua Kotetsu. Viens, je sais qu'il y a un abri pas loin !

Sans laisser le temps à son cadet de répondre, le Tigre se dirigea vers une petite allée et s'y enfonça, suivi d'un Barnaby dubitatif. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une drôle d'impression assaillait ses pensées tant il n'arrivait plus à cerner les intentions de son aîné.  
Pourquoi cette crainte soudaine ? Pourquoi ce sentiment embarrassant ? Sa solitude lui jouait-il des tours au point de lui faire voir des mirages s'apparentant à de la paranoïa ? Sottises. Balivernes ! Il ne pouvait pas toucher aussi misérablement le fond, tout de même !  
Un éclair fendit le ciel en deux lorsque le duo arriva dans une ruelle déserte et obscure, dissimulée à l'abri des regards. Les yeux dorés de Wild Tiger glissa sur les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose. Seulement, ses pas le menèrent à un cul-de-sac.

\- Ça alors… J'aurai pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'impasses ici, râla-t-il. Excuse-moi Barnaby, je te fais perdre du temps.

Le blond fixa le brun sans lui répondre. Quelque chose clochait. C'était indéniable.

\- Barnaby ? Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Kotetsu.

Le poing de l'interpellé serra une prise invisible. Il plongea ensuite ses pupilles émeraudes dans celles de Kotetsu, et lui adressa une expression plutôt froide.

\- T'as fini oui… ? Qui es-tu à la fin ?, siffla-t-il.  
\- H-Hein ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est moi, Kotetsu !  
\- Vraiment ?, murmura Barnaby en étouffant un rire moqueur. Je ne suis pas dupe : jamais Kotetsu ne serait du genre à s'excuser comme tu l'as fait. Qui plus est, il a cette agaçante manie de m'affubler d'un surnom insupportable, et à aucun moment je ne l'ai entendu de ta bouche.

Un coup de tonnerre ponctua les paroles de Barnaby, illuminant de sa puissante lumière le visage du Tigre qui arborait une expression que son ami ne lui connaissait guère. ses yeux, à la fois impassibles et cruels, lui conféraient l'allure d'un Némésis face à sa proie, prêt à passer à l'action. Seulement, le jeune homme refusa de se laisser impressionner.  
Les gouttes éphémères de la pluie s'écrasèrent plus violemment sur les deux protagonistes qui se fixèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, silencieux, avec l'averse pour seule compagnie.  
Finalement, un petit rire énigmatique s'échappa des lèvres du vétéran.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous comprendriez aussi vite, Barnaby Brooks Jr., ricana-t-il, en plaquant en arrière ses cheveux trempés.  
\- … Je te repose la question : qui es-tu ?

L'usurpateur n'offrit aucune réponse. Toutefois, Barnaby en trouva une assez rapidement : cet homme était sûrement un Next capable de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, à l'instar d'Origami Cyclone. De ce fait, il s'était caché derrière le masque de son ancien partenaire pour le conduire dans cette impasse.  
La foudre fit résonner une énième fois son cri majestueux, éclairant un bref instant la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux Next. Et grâce à la lueur passagère de l'orage, Barnaby put déceler trois ombres se dessiner dans son dos, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'autres hommes. Leur marche lugubre résonnait un ton macabre, et il pouvait sentir leur sourire narquois dans son dos.  
Désormais, l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, il devait agir au plus vite au risque d'atteindre le point de non retour. Nerveux, il se mordit la lèvre et entreprit d'enclencher son pouvoir pour en venir à bout. Seulement la réalité le rattrapa d'emblée quand il se souvint qu'il s'en était servi quelques minutes auparavant. Impossible donc de s'en resservir dans l'immédiat.

\- Un problème ?, sourit le faux Kotetsu.

Barnaby ne rétorqua pas, préférant faire face aux hommes qu'il savait derrière lui. Hélas, ses ravisseurs s'avérèrent plus rapides, et l'un d'eux le frappa si violemment au visage que ses lunettes tombèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol. Le blessé s'apprêta à se défendre en donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du second bourreau, mais sans ses lunettes, il ne parvint pas à analyser convenablement la situation. Alors, il misa tous ses espoirs sur son ouïe, ce qui lui permit d'éviter un second coup à la figure. Néanmoins, il sentit quelqu'un lui faire une balayette pour ensuite le plaquer violemment au sol. Aussitôt, ils l'immobilisèrent en lui tenant les bras et les jambes.  
« _Merde… !_ », s'énerva-t-il, frustré et surtout humilié.  
Tout en se débattant de l'emprise de ses tortionnaires, il chercha à les dévisager, malheureusement, sa vision troublée par le stress, la fatigue et la colère l'empêcha de mener à bien son projet.  
A côté, il entendit parfaitement leurs rires mesquin et leurs phrases dégradantes.

\- Pathétique. Regardez le se débattre en vain, railla le clone de Kotetsu. C'est donc ça le Héros que tout le monde adule ? Au final, il ne vaut pas grand chose ce petit Brooks Jr.  
\- Il en serait presque mignon !, rit l'un des bourreaux.  
\- C'est qu'il tient bon en plus !, rajouta un autre.  
\- Ouais, raison de plus pour en finir !, termina le dernier.

C'était douloureux, déshonorant, frustrant… Et malgré ses multiples tentatives à se défaire de leur emprise, Barnaby ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Et tout à coup, un morceau de tissu se posa brusquement sous son nez pour envelopper ses sens dans un parfum chimique qui lui piqua le nez. Si bien qu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent pour le jeter de force dans les bras de Morphée.  
Bien qu'il tentât de retirer le mouchoir de son visage, l'épuisement se fit plus fort et eut raison de lui.  
« _N-Non…_ », pensa-t-il, incapable de parler.  
Enfin, tout devint blanc.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord : BONJOUR ! xD Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas laissé de petit mot de pré-lecture mais je n'avais rien à dire, et je préférais parler de ce chapitre à la fin pour éviter tout risque de spoil. Du coup, et comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de terminer le chapitre de cette façon. On s'approche de la fin si je puis dire, mais pas vraiment non plus... Enfin, vous verrez bien ! ;) _  
_J'ai beaucoup aimé rédiger l'entretien entre le faux Kotetsu et Barnaby, je savais déjà comment il allait comprendre le pot aux roses xD Mais j'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal pour la scène dans la maison incendiée, j'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop fait ressentir ^^"_  
_Merci d'être toujours là en tout cas ! Je vous donne rendez-vous le 13 Février pour le chapitre 37 :)_


	38. Chap 37 : Préparation

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous profitez bien de votre week-end de St Valentin :) (même vous, célibataire, y a pas de raison de se priver de chocolat ! :p). Voici venir le chapitre 37 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVII : Préparation**

\- Je crois que c'est ici...

Bien installé dans la voiture de son supérieur, Walter porta une énième fois son attention sur le petit bout de papier où reposait l'adresse de Lina. Dean, au volant, releva la tête pour observer plus en détail l'immense bâtiment dressé devant eux, et un soupir s'évada de ses lèvres en repensant aux événements survenus au cours du mois de décembre. Leur rencontre avec Lian-Hua avait, en effet, bouleversé le cours de leur enquête pour prendre une tournure plus obscure, voire ambiguë. Seulement, pouvait-il se permettre de lui accorder la totalité de sa confiance ? Pensif, il jeta un œil sur la notice qu'elle leur avait donnée, et relut, encore une fois, son contenu :

_« Revenez au manoir le 10 Janvier à 20h00. Je vous y attendrai. Prévoyez aussi les choses suivantes :_

_\- Un costume noir pour vous, messieurs_  
_\- Une robe rouge pour vous, madame_  
_\- Des armes faciles à dissimuler_

_Restez avant tout décontractés et confiants quand vous pénétrerez les grilles du portail, car un seul faux pas vous sera fatal._  
_Bonne chance, et à bientôt._

_Lian-Hua. »_

Au final, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Cependant, Dean n'appréciait pas le fait d'impliquer Lina dans cette histoire. Certes, elle faisait en quelque sorte partie de l'équipe depuis qu'elle leur avait imploré de les rejoindre, néanmoins, la sale intuition qui perturbait l'esprit de l'inspecteur commençait à lui faire amèrement regretter son accord. Hélas, Lina demeurait une femme déterminée et têtue, car même si Dean réussissait à l'éloigner de l'affaire, elle finirait par prendre ses propres initiatives pour effectuer sa propre enquête, et se ficherait bien des avertissements de ses « collègues ».  
Au final, qu'importe les interdictions, les réprimandes ou les conseils, Lina n'abandonnerait pas. Ses désirs de revanche l'incitaient à tenir bon, à persévérer, et surtout à s'accrocher à ses objectifs. Aussi dangereux soient-ils. Après tout, on lui avait arraché le seul homme qu'elle aimait, et de plus, jamais sa fille ne connaîtrait son père. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour réclamer vengeance ?  
Dans tous les cas, Dean Crowel ne pouvait l'empêcher de les accompagner, sous peine de la mettre encore plus en danger. Elle le tenait par le bout du nez, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de la protéger, et il détestait cela.  
Frustré, il releva son poignet et regarda l'heure pour se changer les idées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant les aiguilles qui affichèrent vingt heure moins vingt.

\- Va la chercher, j'attends ici, ordonna-t-il à Walter.

Le subalterne acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis quitta le véhicule avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. D'après la note, Lina résidait au quatrième étage, ce qui le poussa à prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'imposante cage d'acier, un miroir fixé au mur retint son attention. Vêtu d'un smoking noir, dont les deux extrémités du veston se reliaient grâce à un bouton, il paraissait plus mûr et musclé grâce à la silhouette cintrée que le vêtement lui conférait. Face à son image distinguée, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Par la suite, il tenta de réajuster le nœud papillon sur son col, qu'il trouvait un peu trop penché sur le côté, toutefois, après moult tentatives vaines, il abandonna.  
Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Walter put quitter l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Lina. Il vérifia une dernière fois le numéro inscrit sur la note et appuya sur la sonnette.  
Soudain, apparaissant de nulle part, la Déesse de la Grâce se dévoila à lui lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.  
Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe cocktail de couleur rouge, dont le décolleté fort plongeant, laissait suggérer une belle et ferme poitrine. De plus, celle-ci se trouvait mise en avant par une ceinture en pierres dorées qui scintillaient dans le feu des lumières artificielles, et resserrait ainsi sa taille. La robe s'évasait ensuite sous la ceinture, et n'attendait désormais plus qu'à virevolter au fil des danses rythmées. Pour parer à cela, elle avait opté pour des escarpins classiques, satinés et noirs, dont la seule fantaisie représentait les petits rubis disséminés sur tout le long de la chaussure. Enfin, ses manches, elles, possédaient une large échancrure sur le haut de son bras, découvrant alors sa peau bronzée, tandis que sur le bas, le tissu retombait, flottant, avant de revenir se refermer au niveau de son coude.  
Quant aux bijoux, elle s'était décidée pour une parure dorée ; le collier entourait son cou majestueusement, et les boucles d'oreille, en forme de boule retenue par un fin anneau, pendaient jusqu'à son menton.  
En ce qui concerne la coiffure, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, permettant à quelques mèches de jais de se placer comme elles veulent. Seule une d'entre elles se tenait bien sage, et glissait du côté droit de son visage, pour s'arrêter finalement à son épaule.  
Oui en cet instant, Lina aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe quelle Déesse de la Beauté.

\- Me voici…, sourit-elle.

Les saphirs de Walter ne purent se décrocher du somptueux tableau qui s'offrit à eux. Si bien que ses joues prirent une teinte vermeille, révélant une certaine fascination à l'égard de la jeune mère. Son sourire en coin embellissait son visage déjà parfait, tandis que son expression, un brin gênée, la rendait irrésistible.  
Le jeune détective resta plusieurs secondes figé sur Lina, cherchant avec difficulté les mots qu'il devait employer. Tel un imbécile brutalement devenu muet, il peinait à libérer les phrases de sa gorge. Il déglutit.

\- V-Vous… Cette robe vous v-va bien, bégaya-t-il.  
\- Je vous remercie, répondit Lina, sans remarquer le visage carmin de Walter. Vous, vous êtes plutôt chic ! Ça vous va bien !

Elle clôtura le compliment par un clin d'œil amical, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour contempler plus en détail le jeune homme, une moue se dessina sur sa figure, procurant à ce dernier une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

\- Si je peux me permettre…, commença la femme. Votre nœud papillon n'est pas bien droit…

A ces mots, le concerné demeura un instant silencieux, avant de laisser un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres. Par instinct, il porta une main derrière sa tête pour se gratter la nuque, honteux de constater que sa maladresse se révélait bien visible.

\- A vrai dire… Je ne suis pas habitué à faire ce genre de chose, avoua-t-il.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Laissez-moi faire !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Lina s'avança vers lui pour diriger avec douceur ses mains sur le ruban noir qu'elle dénoua avec habilité. Surpris et surtout confus, Walter détourna la tête et entreprit de se concentrer sur un point fixe afin d'oublier les battements de son cœur, devenus tout à coup rapides. Sans grande conviction, il fixa la tapisserie du couloir, réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter, et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'une agréable odeur titilla son odorat. Lina s'était imbibée d'un parfum envoûtant, alliant le charme sensuel du jasmin à l'élégance innocente de la fleur d'oranger ambrée.  
Douce odeur enchanteresse. Tendre instant mirifique.  
Hypnotisé, le jeune homme glissa son regard sur la cause de son tourment, et sentit une étrange émotion palpiter sous sa poitrine quand il la vit manipuler avec dextérité et minutie le cordon de soie qu'elle transforma, en un tour de main, en un nœud papillon plus symétrique que le précédent.

\- Et voilà !, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous pouvons y aller !

Abasourdi, Walter acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, et retourna dans l'ascenseur en compagnie d'une Lina inconsciente de son pouvoir de séduction. Une fois à l'intérieur de la machine qui retournait à la case départ, le duo ne s'adressa pas un mot : la femme réajustait une dernière fois sa coiffure, et le jeune homme essayait vainement de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de vivre et ressentir. Toutefois, involontairement, ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau sur Lina qui ne le remarqua pas. Et à cet instant, des questions germèrent dans son esprit, toutes plus pertinentes les unes que les autres. Depuis que Lian-Hua leur avait donné la note, l'inspecteur Crowel avait jugé bon de prendre quelques vacances en attendant l'arrivée du jour J. Dans cette initiative inattendue, Walter comprit les intentions de son supérieur : permettre à Lina de profiter un peu de sa fille.  
Peut-être pour la dernière fois… ?  
Non. Interdiction de se poser ce genre d'interrogations négatives.

\- Vous avez pu revoir votre fille durant les fêtes de Noël ?, osa-t-il enfin.

Étonnée, la femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour le dévisager. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'expression consternée de son amie, et regretta amèrement sa question qu'il assimila à une attitude insolente. Cependant, l'intonation de Lina balaya toutes ses craintes :

\- Oui. Ça m'a fait bien d'ailleurs…  
\- Je peux comprendre, sourit Walter, plus confiant. Et ce soir, qui la garde ?  
\- Je l'ai confié à une amie, je lui ai demandé de me la garder quelques jours…

Dès lors, les iris de la mère se tintèrent d'une expression attristée, installant un silence quelque peu pesant.  
Jamais un ascenseur n'était descendu aussi lentement.

\- ... Je n'ai même pas cherché à lui dire « adieu », prononça-t-elle.

Avait-il bien entendu ?  
Comme pour chercher une confirmation à ses incertitudes, le jeune homme observa avec de grands yeux Lina, qui se perdit sur un point invisible.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une mère cruelle, non ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix devenue chevrotante.  
\- Hein ?, sursauta Walter. Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que je le suis réellement. Je pense plus à venger Ethan qu'a m'occuper de Naomi et… et je me cache derrière l'excuse qu'elle souffrira toute sa vie de l'absence de son père si je ne le venge pas.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas flancher et garder la tête haute. Mais la réalité commençait à la rattraper, inévitablement. Elle devait se l'avouer, ses propres actes n'étaient que le reflet de son égoïsme et de sa propre faiblesse. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'elle aimait sa fille et qu'elle ressentait le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras les jours de doute, cependant… Cependant, sa haine prenait le dessus. Son besoin de mettre un terme à ses souffrances la manipulait comme le démon manipule une brebis égarée.  
Attristé par ces révélations insoupçonnées, Walter fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elle au même moment que l'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Et si je venais à mourir ce soir ? Si j'avais fais fausse route depuis le début ? Ça ferait de Naomi une orpheline et…  
\- Vous ne mourrez pas !, la coupa le jeune homme. Vous êtes bien plus forte que cela ! Et si vous avez trop peur… Dean et moi vous protégerons !

Croyant à peine ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lina fixa d'un œil abasourdi son associé, qui plongea ses saphirs en elle comme pour sonder son âme, et prouver ainsi la sincérité de ses propos.  
Loin d'elle l'idée d'être protégée, ou de compter sur ses camarades pour se sentir en sécurité, seulement les paroles de Walter lui procurèrent une agréable sensation de chaleur au cœur. Si bien qu'elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin en guise de remerciement.

\- Enfin… Après, il n'est pas trop tard pour vous de revenir sur votre choix, et de nous laisser faire…, ajouta-t-il, hésitant.  
\- C'est gentil à vous, mais je ne peux accepter cette éventualité. Je pense que… que c'est à moi d'en finir. Quitte à me montrer égoïste encore un petit moment.  
\- Je ne pense pas que votre fille vous en tiendra rigueur de toute façon. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, je le sens… Ce sera bientôt terminé.  
\- Merci Walter…

Et sur cette conclusion, toute la détermination de la jeune mère revint en un rien de temps : elle préférait s'accrocher aux paroles du jeune détective plutôt qu'à ses craintes. L'heure n'était plus aux angoisses ni aux appréhensions, car elle avait fait un choix. Un choix qui réécrirait peut-être le sens de sa propre existence, mais ce choix, elle l'acceptait, quitte à passer pour une ingrate narcissique aux yeux d'une société intolérante. Quitte à porter le titre de « mauvaise mère » qu'une famille sévère lui attribuerait.  
Désormais, cela n'avait plus d'importance.  
Elle voulait tenir son objectif, trouver l'ultime rédemption, accorder à son âme le seul remède capable de guérir son tourment.  
Pour elle.  
Pour sa fille.  
Et surtout pour honorer la mémoire de son époux.

\- Allons-y, proposa Walter, avant de quitter l'ascenseur.  
\- Oui !, s'exclama Lina en le suivant.

* * *

Dean Crowel scrutait d'un air nonchalant le reflet que le rétroviseur intérieur lui renvoyait. Les poches violacées sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil évident, et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait une allure négligée. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas attention, et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, coiffés en arrière, pour remettre en place quelques mèches rebelles. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait affreusement, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ce qui le poussait à se motiver de boucler au plus vite l'enquête pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Walter avait quitté le véhicule depuis une dizaine de minutes, et ne pas le voir revenir en compagnie de Lina lui arracha un soupir d'impatience. Il songea à allumer la radio pour écouter un peu de musique, puis se restreignit en se souvenant que son poste ne marchait plus depuis des mois, ou, au mieux, qu'il émettait plusieurs grésillements désagréables. Finalement, son regard se tourna sur la boite à gant qu'il fixa un moment avant de se décider de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, calées tout au fond de la caisse, reposaient trois armes à feu rechargées : un revolver, et deux colt 45. Malgré son métier en rapport avec la justice, Dean ne détenait aucun droit pour transporter un équipement aussi dangereux. Heureusement, il avait des contacts, des amis sur qui compter ou qui lui devaient un service, de ce fait, se procurer ces pistolets s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple que prévu.  
Néanmoins, il fallait éviter les ennuis, se faire discret. Car s'il se faisait prendre, non seulement il en prendrait pour son grade, mais Lina et Walter seraient aussi impliqués. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix, il se refusait de les entraîner dans ce genre de problèmes.  
Ces jeunes recrues, ces fous en quête de vérité et de justice… Il ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher leur vie.

\- Regarde-toi Dean. Toi, l'homme qui n'a jamais cessé de vanter les mérites de la justice, te voilà piégé dans les engrenages du vice, s'adressa-t-il, après avoir attrapé un des colts 45. Est-ce donc cela ce qu'on appelle « l'ironie du sort » ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'entente de ses propres mots qui s'apparentaient à des mots d'adieux. Son regard se posa plus en détail sur l'arme qu'il caressa de ses doigts tremblant, et tout à coup, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre, grandissant progressivement en lui, prête à le transpercer à tout instant.  
Non. Le moment était mal choisi pour ressentir de la peur.  
Avec ces pensées en tête, l'inspecteur cala bien au fond de la poche de son pantalon le pistolet, et se sentit soulagé en voyant qu'il passait inaperçu.

\- Nous revoilà !, prononça soudainement Walter, qui ouvrit la porte arrière à Lina.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt. Je m'apprêtais à partir sans vous, grommela l'inspecteur.  
\- Bonsoir monsieur Crowel !, s'exclama la mère, une fois installée. Ce costume vous va bien !

Les joues du concerné prirent une teinte rosâtre, et le compliment tourna en boucle une longue minute dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas adressé une telle flatterie, aussi anodine soit-elle ? Pourtant, suspicieux de nature, Dean ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la sincérité des paroles de Lina. En effet, ses habits n'avaient rien de sophistiqué ; cela se résumait à un simple costard cravate de couleur noir qu'il portait pour n'importe quelle occasion. De ce fait, l'habit arborait toujours un aspect différent selon les événements : fade aux mariages, lugubre aux enterrements, démodé lors des soirées au bureau…  
Dans tous les cas, il ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais qu'importe, cet ensemble convenait à Dean, et il ne comptait pas investir dans un nouveau costume pour des choses aussi futiles. De toute manière, il ne cherchait pas à attiser le regard d'autrui au cours de ces stupides événements.  
Fuir n'importe quelle présence, éviter le plus de personne possible, décliner l'invitation des femmes à venir danser. Non, l'inspecteur Crowel n'aimait pas vraiment se fondre dans la masse, ni discuter de lui, de sa vie, et de ses idéologies. Au final, ces seuls contacts se résumaient à Walter, Lina et quelques collègues, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

\- Merci, finit-il par souffler.

Une fois que Walter se réinstalla à ses côtés, le supérieur lui donna son arme qu'il conseilla de bien dissimuler dans la poche de son pantalon. Par la suite, et non sans mal, il tendit le révolver à Lina, qui le regarda un instant sans un mot.

\- Vous comprenez ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean en la fixant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il espérait la faire changer d'avis par le biais de cette question.  
\- Je m'y suis préparée, oui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Elle attrapa l'arme sans rien ajouter de plus, caressa du bout des doigts le manche, et eut un frisson quand elle comprit qu'il était chargé. Toutefois, elle préféra se dire que rien n'était encore joué, et que ce revolver ne lui servirait peut-être pas. Ces idées en tête, elle releva lentement le bas de sa robe, et rangea l'arme dans le holster qu'elle avait attaché à sa cuisse gauche.  
Il fallait en finir avec cette histoire. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les membres du trio s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Lorsque Dean comprit que personne ne reviendrait sur son choix, il reprit le volant, quitta le parking, et se dirigea vers le manoir de Lian-Hua, avec une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _N'étant pas chez moi, je vais être brève, désolée... _  
_Plein de passages s'entremêlent, j'espère que vous arrivez à suivre ce qui se passe... N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions je n'hésiterais pas à vous expliquer et à répondre à vos questions ! :) De manière générale, et après tous ces chapitres, que pensez-vous de la relation entre Dean, Walter et Lina ? Personnellement, je suis plutôt fière de leur évolution, je ne pensais pas autant les apprécier moi-même lol. _  
_Je vous donne rendez-vous le 27 pour la suite !_


	39. Chap 38 : Entre mon cœur et ma raison

**Disclaimer :** Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Masakazu Katsura et aux studios Sunrise.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha que je remercie, une énième fois, pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit afin de rendre mon histoire plus agréable à lire.

_Hello tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous poster aujourd'hui le chapitre 38 de La triste Mascarade ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A côté, j'espère aussi que vous vous portez bien, comme d'habitude. Pour ma part, je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment... Du coup, toutes mes motivations sont parties, dont l'envie d'écrire. Encore une fois, je commence à prendre du retard, et je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à me reprendre pour continuer la rédaction du chapitre que j'écris actuellement. Je n'aime pas parler de moi comme ça, mais je dois dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, ma petite déprime ne me permet pas d'avancer, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée car du coup, je ne tiens pas un bon rythme et ça vous retombe dessus. Sachez que j'ai quand même, et comme toujours, plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et du coup, j'espère sincèrement réussir à reprendre avant que tous ne soient postés... Je sais à quel point il est agaçant pour un lecteur de fanfiction de devoir attendre pour une durée indéterminée l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre, et sachez que je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à subir ça. Néanmoins, attendez vous peut-être à ce que je fasse une pause pour rattraper mon retard (ça sera dans le pire des cas, bien sur, et je préfère me dire que ma motivation reviendra avant ^^)_

_Voilà... Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée, et en attendant : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVIII : Entre mon cœur et ma raison**

Bien calée dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, Karina feuilletait un magazine quelconque tout en profitant de la brise fraîche que sa fenêtre, à demie ouverte, laissait entrer. La plupart des articles portaient sur des conseils de beauté, ou sur des tests psychologiques sans grand intérêt, néanmoins, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle jugea bon de terminer sa lecture. En effet, sa mère s'occupait de préparer le repas, tandis que son père lisait un de ses livres préférés. Même s'ils profitaient pleinement de leurs retrouvailles au cours de leurs journées, il ne fallait pas pour autant négliger ces instants de tranquillité. Du moins, c'est ce que la Rose pensait.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer la dernière partie de sa revue, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'en tournant la page, une grande image de Barnaby apparut sur la suivante.

\- Décidément. Tu ne veux pas me lâcher, hein ?, dit-elle.

Inconsciemment, elle contempla plusieurs secondes l'illustration qu'ornait la page publicitaire, et adressa un sourire au Barnaby figé par la pellicule. Vêtu d'une chemise pourpre par dessus une veste noire, l'homme tenait dans sa main une rose écarlate. Par dessus son épaule, ses émeraudes fixaient n'importe quelle lectrice pour lui adresser une expression à la fois séductrice et romantique.  
Qui serait l'heureuse élue ?  
A qui offrirait-il la somptueuse fleur ?  
Rêveuse, Karina glissa ses doigts sur le papier glacé de son magazine, puis retomba sur terre au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur la phrase d'accroche de la publicité.

« _Attrape-moi si tu peux._ »

Une moue s'afficha alors sur son visage et elle referma, d'un geste vif, le livre quand elle remarqua la marque d'un parfum pour homme reconnu en guise de signature.  
Rien à faire, elle ne supportait toujours pas l'image charmeuse d'homme parfait qu'il se donnait au détour de ces clichés marketing. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.  
Oui. A lui...  
Que faisait-il en ce moment ? S'occupait-il des criminels, ou bien était-il chez lui à feuilleter un bouquin ? Peut-être s'ennuyait-il ?  
Et si elle lui manquait... ?  
« _Ne sois pas stupide Karina !_, pensa-t-elle. _Il doit être soulagé de se retrouver à nouveau seul !_ »  
Blessée par sa propre déduction, ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié, et elle porta tristement une main à son cœur.  
Et si depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait été qu'un poids pour le Héros ?  
Et puis, qu'adviendrait-il de leur relation à présent ?  
Se reverraient-ils, au moins ?  
Pourquoi Diable pensait-elle toujours à lui ?! Cela n'avait plus de sens !

\- Pauvre petite fleur qui se fâne, prononça tout à coup une voix venue de nulle part.

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de l'élocution mystérieuse. Toutefois, elle préféra se persuader que son esprit lui jouait de mauvais tours lorsqu'elle ne vit rien aux alentours.

\- Tu sais que « ton » Barnaby est en danger ?, reprit l'intonation. M'enfin, tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire.  
\- Qui est là ?!

Prise par la peur, l'ancienne Next quitta d'un bond son fauteuil pour balayer du regard sa chambre et ses parages. Le souffle du vent lui chatouilla le cou et l'invita à relever la tête afin d'observer la fenêtre, toujours ouverte.  
Derrière les vitres se reflétait la silhouette d'un arbre qui s'était toujours tenu là, cependant, elle fut tétanisée par la peur quand ses yeux décelèrent une ombre étrange sur une des branches.  
Quelque chose rodait, l'observait, lui parlait, et elle se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui suffisait simplement de sauter et d'entrer par la fenêtre pour se retrouver face à Karina.  
Et le cauchemar recommencerait.  
Peut-être serait-il plus douloureux ? Plus violent ? Plus humiliant ?  
A cet instant, l'image de son violeur resurgit, et ses mots inquiétants résonnèrent avec fourberie dans sa tête :  
« T'en fais pas ma belle, on se reverra. »  
Non.  
Non, il fallait se défendre, cette fois !  
Elle se répéta ces mots pour se donner du courage, hélas, l'ombre se montra plus rapide, et émit une lueur azure au moment où la jeune femme s'apprêta à hurler à l'aide. Sans qu'elle ne puisse riposter, Karina se sentit partir et peina à appeler ses parents.  
Enfin, tout devint noir.

\- Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux, ma chère Blue Rose, ricana Ascelin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Karina ne vit qu'un endroit plongé dans les ténèbres, semblable au Néant. Son cri de surprise résonna plusieurs fois aux alentours, et un sentiment à la fois inquiétant et familier s'empara d'elle : bien que vidé de toute trace de vie, elle avait l'impression de connaître ce lieu.  
« _Comment suis-je arrivée là ?_ », se demanda-t-elle.  
Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements survenus auparavant, mais une atroce migraine la stoppa aussitôt et la poussa à porter une main sur son front. Il valait mieux ne pas insister.  
Alors, peu rassurée, elle observa les environs dans l'espoir de détecter un quelconque indice sur sa venue. Malheureusement, seule l'obscurité s'étendait sur une distance infinie, empêchant la jeune femme d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle déduit donc que la meilleure des choses à faire, désormais, était d'avancer pour trouver une éventuelle sortie. Ce qu'elle fit.  
L'écho de sa marche, d'abord hâtive, retentit aux alentours de manière lugubre. Et malgré toute la fougue qui l'habitait, celle-ci finit par s'estomper progressivement dès qu'elle comprit que l'endroit désert s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses pieds. Comme si elle faisait du surplace. Néanmoins, Karina refusa d'abandonner si vite, et entreprit de continuer son avancée sans se soucier de la fatigue qui commençait à alourdir ses jambes.  
Et elle avança. Encore. Longtemps. Des minutes. Des heures. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucune notion du temps. Ses pieds lui procurèrent une atroce douleur dès qu'elle les posa à terre, et elle sentit ses mollets s'engourdirent au fil de sa progression. Et à côté, l'obscurité subsistait toujours, étalant continuellement son voile sombre à l'horizon, et balayant tous les espoirs de la Rose.  
Face à l'angoisse qui grandissait, son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent, et elle sentit ses jambes tituber sous son poids. Elle n'allait tout de même pas errer pour l'éternité dans ce lieu vide et sinistre ?! Non, elle devait tenir bon, respirer un bon coup, et se rassurer en s'adressant des phrases réconfortantes.  
« Il y a forcément une sortie. »  
« Un endroit pareil ne peut exister. »  
« Je dois rêver. Tôt ou tard, je me réveillerai. »  
C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd l'expulsa de ses pensées et l'invita à relever la tête. A sa grande surprise, une forme imposante se dessina à quelques mètres d'elle pour dévoiler, au bout de plusieurs secondes, un majestueux escalier en colimaçon.

\- Cet escalier..., murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Au pied de celui-ci, elle crut déceler une nouvelle forme dans la pénombre. Intriguée par la curiosité, elle plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir sa cible, et, après un instant à se concentrer dessus, elle distingua une silhouette humaine qui l'observait en silence.  
Les ténèbres propres au lieu masquaient le visage de l'inconnu, ainsi que ses vêtements pour lui conférer l'allure d'un fantôme sorti de nulle part. Cependant, Karina n'en paraissait pas effrayée, au contraire ; ce drôle de personnage l'hypnotisait, l'attirait... Soudain, il enjamba rapidement les marches, l'abandonnant alors à son sort.

\- Hey ! Attends !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se hâta vers sa nouvelle destination. Au fil de ses pas, le coffre des souvenirs s'ouvrit petit à petit, avant de dévoiler totalement son contenu.  
Oui, maintenant, Karina se souvenait, cela coulait de source, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Si cet endroit lui semblait si familier, c'est parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu dans ses rêves. Et tout se déroulait exactement comme dans ces songes si récurrents et effrayants : l'errance dans le Néant, l'apparition du grand escalier en colimaçon, puis de l'ombre étrange qui l'invitait, de manière involontaire ou non, à la suivre... et ce afin de la faire errer à jamais sur ces marches sans fin.  
Voilà pourquoi elle n'osait pas les monter dans l'immédiat, préférant les observer plus en détails pour voir où elles menaient. Hélas, cela ne servit à rien tant elles s'élevaient vers l'infini.  
Pourtant... quelque chose l'encourageait à reprendre son avancée, à l'instar d'une petite voix lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille des mots rassurants. De toute manière, aucun autre chemin ne s'ouvrait à elle. Par conséquent, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour franchir, une bonne fois pour toute, la première marche.  
D'abord hésitante, elle posa finalement le pied dessus, puis poussa un long soupir en ne remarquant que rien d'étrange ne se produisait. Elle franchit ensuite les autres marches d'un pas plus hâtif.

\- Attends !, répéta Karina, lorsqu'elle revit la silhouette un peu plus haut.

Mais l'ombre préféra continuer son ascension, poussant l'ancienne héroïne à accélérer la cadence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses jambes s'affaiblirent, sa respiration se saccada, et ses poumons lui procurèrent une atroce sensation de brûlure. Si bien qu'une toux violente s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où elle voulut reprendre son souffle. Affaiblie, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, s'accrocha à la rampe, et écouta le rythme rapide de sa respiration se mêler aux battements de son cœur. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front, et un sentiment de honte se joua d'elle en comprenant sa position dégradante.  
Tandis que la silhouette avançait toujours, sans même se retourner, Karina se mordit les lèvres et s'appuya sur la rampe pour se relever : abandonner si vite ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait tenir bon. Avec ces phrases en tête, elle reprit son chemin et essaya de faire abstraction des nombreuses douleurs qui assaillirent son corps. Chaque nouvelle marche franchie alourdissait un peu plus ses jambes, prêtes à la lâcher à tout instant. Néanmoins, le simple fait d'apercevoir au loin l'ombre continuer son avancée, lui permit d'oublier toutes ses souffrances.  
Combien de temps dura l'incessante poursuite ? A vrai dire, la Rose s'en fichait tant la douleur se transformait, à présent, en quelque chose d'abstrait. Elle était attirée, tirée de force par une aura à la fois familière et mystérieuse, et plus ses pas l'élevaient vers la destination inconnu, plus elle sentait l'étrange silhouette se rapprochait d'elle.  
Ne pas s'arrêter.  
Tenir bon.  
Continuer.  
Encore et toujours.  
Ne pas « la » laisser partir.  
Non.

\- Je veux te voir..., murmura Karina, sans savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

Un bruit semblable à du verre qui se brise résonna dans les environs, sans que la jeune femme ne le relève. Peu après, la dernière marche s'offrit à elle pour lui arracher une expression stupéfaite.  
Alors, c'était terminé ? Elle avait enfin réussi ?!  
Elle posa avec hésitation son pied dessus, puis sursauta en sentant un vent, venu de nulle part, chatouiller ses jambes et glisser dans ses cheveux.  
Et les ténèbres se transformèrent en lumière. Une lumière si éblouissante qu'elle l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour ne pas se faire aveugler.  
Quand la Rose les rouvrit, elle découvrit un nouvel environnement. Tout était prisonnier dans de la glace, sans qu'aucune fissure ne vienne souiller la pureté du lieu. Dans ce paradis blanc, Karina peina à distinguer les limites de la scène, camouflée par un rideau de saules pleureurs.  
L'air était magique. Si frais, si léger, qu'un doux frisson s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses poumons. Hypnotisée, elle s'avança lentement pour déambuler au milieu d'une treille recouverte de fleurs blanches, et observa les environs figés dans le temps : bon nombre de rosiers dominaient les alentours, accompagnés de plusieurs arbres aux fruits immangeables.  
Par curiosité, Karina cueillit sur un buisson une rose gelée dont la tige se cassa aisément. Mais les pétales superposés se désagrégèrent et lui glissèrent entre les doigts avant de disparaître entre les brins d'herbe ivoire à ses pieds. Interloquée, elle se retourna vers le rosier, et retint un cri de stupéfaction en remarquant qu'une fleur identique à la précédente était réapparue. Elle déglutit et se persuada qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur ce détail et continua sa traversée pour se changer les idées. Peu après, son attention s'arrêta sur une fontaine reposant au centre du jardin. Elle comprit, en s'approchant de l'eau gelée, que le froid ne l'avait pas non plus épargné.

\- Mais où suis-je ?!, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Allons... Tu ne le sais pas ?

La voix provoqua un sursaut chez Karina. D'instinct, elle se retourna pour en découvrir l'origine.  
Jamais, elle n'oublierait cette vision.  
D'abord surpris, ses yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit à la silhouette, qui se révéla être une femme. Seulement, pas n'importe quelle femme ; elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. De plus, elle la fixait, immobile, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les mains dans le dos. A l'image d'une statue grecque à la pierre polie et parfaite, elle ne bougeait pas et conservait son éternelle expression.  
Déboussolée, Karina se figea sur place, et frissonna de peur en remarquant que son double s'avançait vers elle. Néanmoins, dès que leur regard se croisa, la Rose sentit ses craintes s'évaporer, et un soulagement envahit son cœur. En effet, les pupilles cuivrées de son clone brillaient d'un éclat de douceur et de bienveillance, et non de malveillance telle qu'elle le craignait. Une fois rassurée, elle voulut l'interroger sur son identité, la cause de sa venue, le pourquoi du comment, toutefois son double se montra plus rapide, et la coupa dans son élan :

\- Ce jardin est endormi. Il attend un été qui ne viendra peut-être pas...  
\- P-Pardon... ?, bredouilla la Rose.  
\- Tu ne poursuivais pas quelqu'un à l'instant ?

L'interpellée se perdit dans les iris de sa jumelle, et celle-ci en fit de même. Dans l'incommensurable silence des enivrons, elles restèrent ainsi sans s'adresser un mot de plus. Jusqu'à ce que Karina se souvienne de l'ombre inaccessible, et qu'elle fasse le lien avec la question qu'on venait de lui adresser.

\- Tu sais de qui il s'agit... ?!, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je le sais parce que tu le sais.  
\- H-Hein... ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Les paupières du double se fermèrent doucement, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la fontaine tarie, et leva la tête vers Karina.

\- Selon toi, sommes nous dans un rêve absurde, ou dans la réalité ?, énonça-t-elle d'une voix énigmatique.  
\- Je ne peux que rêver. C'est évident !  
\- D'accord. Alors supposons que tu rêves en ce moment même. Tout ce que tu vois, tout ce qui t'entoure, tout ce que tu ressens n'est qu'une succession de symbolismes cherchant à être expliqués...

L'alter ego s'arrêta un instant dans ses explications pour effleurer du bout des doigts l'eau gelée de la source. Son expression impénétrable fascinait Karina, tel le démon charmant sa proie par ses paroles captivantes.

\- Sais-tu ce que représente la fontaine dans la psychanalyse des rêves... ?, questionna le clone, sans pour autant attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. C'est un symbole purement féminin.  
\- « Un symbole purement féminin » ?, répéta Karina.  
\- Oui. Elle incarne l'intimité charnelle, la fertilité... l'ultime exaltation.

Saisissant le double sens de ces définitions, Karina sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, et la gêne l'immobiliser. Ce qui amusa la réplique.

\- Tes expériences t'ont conduite à refouler tes émotions... à me rejeter..., déduit cette dernière, en observant son reflet dans la glace.  
\- « Te » rejeter ? Mais tu es moi.  
\- Et vice versa.

La Rose comprenait de moins en moins les paroles de son interlocutrice. Si bien qu'elle se massa la tempe pour calmer le mal de crâne qui commençait à l'assaillir.

\- Tu caches tes émotions en refusant de voir la réalité en face.  
\- Je dis ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours été honnête, c'est dans ma nature, souffla Karina qui perdait patience.

Un sourire empli de tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres de l'alter ego.

\- Tu le sais que c'est faux. Ces sentiments que tu dissimules... Ces désirs que tu caches... Ne sont-ils pas le reflet de ta propre peur ? Pourquoi la fontaine est tarie ? Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas mon identité ?

A l'entente de ces mots et des interrogations, les disques de bronze de la Rose s'élargirent.  
Effectivement. Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ? Pourquoi ne posait-elle pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?  
« _Qui es-tu ?_ », se répétait-elle, sans oser libérer ces mots pourtant si simple à prononcer.  
En vérité, sa conscience la poussait à se restreindre, à se taire et enfermer sa curiosité dans un coffre d'argent. De plus, un mauvais pressentiment gonflait en elle. Si elle osait demander l'identité de sa jumelle, alors quelque chose de terrible se produirait. C'est ce que son intuition lui murmurait à l'oreille, en tout cas.

\- Je t'ai toujours poussé à rattraper cette personne que tu voyais au loin dans tes rêves, reprit la copie. Néanmoins, tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu avais besoin d'elle. Voilà pourquoi tu finissais toujours par errer sur ces marches sans fin.  
\- Tais-toi... !, s'emporta Karina.  
\- Voilà. Tu recommences. Tu t'enfermes dans une coquille et tu t'en sers comme bouclier. Tu masques la vérité de peur de souffrir. Et te voila enfermée dans tes idées, c'est comme si tu niais tes propres émotions. Mais au fond, tu ne les détestes pas.

Les mots tambourinèrent avec violence dans le crâne de l'ancienne Héroïne pour lui procurer une atroce migraine. Si bien qu'elle perdit son calme et hurla à sa copie de se taire, d'arrêter, de la laisser tranquille, avant de plaquer les mains sur sa tête. Sa voix tremblante ne faisait que confirmer les propos insondables de son autre « elle ». L'ambiance si particulière et angoissante laissait désormais présager qu'une révélation douloureuse ne tarderait pas à sonner, à l'image d'un clairon funèbre au cœur d'une parade meurtrière. Cependant, Karina ne se sentait pas prête à l'entendre.  
C'est alors qu'une forme apparut aux côtés du clone avant de se tourner vers la Rose qui la fixa avec stupeur. Sans parvenir à déceler son visage, elle reconnut facilement l'ombre inaccessible. A cet instant, la peur la paralysa sur place.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu mérites un homme comme lui.  
\- Arrête... Je t'en supplie... Tais-toi... !, implora Karina.  
\- Il t'a aidé, protégé, soutenu... insista le double.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir !  
\- Tu as besoin de lui. Oui. Tu as besoin de Barnaby Brooks Jr. !

Les paroles de trop. Celles qui permirent à la silhouette d'ôter son manteau noir pour se dévoiler entièrement aux deux jeunes femmes.  
Lui, Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
Son regard émeraude se posa sur elles, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées pour leur offrir deux sentiments contradictoires. Alors que le clone le contemplait avec une certaine admiration, Karina, en état de choc, sentit les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues froides et ses lèvres trembler sous le poids de l'effarement. Enfin, la honte s'empara d'elle, en même temps qu'une chaleur étrange se propagea dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu insinues que cette ombre que je n'ai jamais cessé de pourchasser dans mes rêves... C'était Barnaby ?, gémit-elle, en plaquant les mains sur son visage. Ne me fais pas rire... Ne me fais pas rire ! Pourquoi aurai-je besoin de lui ?!  
\- Tu sais pourquoi.  
\- Non ! Je n'en sais rien ! Comment pourrais-je savoir ?!  
\- ... S'il-te-plaît... Arrête de me repousser, murmura l'alter ego. Certes, il est parfois préférable d'écouter sa conscience, mais il faut savoir aussi écouter son cœur...

Karina releva doucement la tête et fixa de son regard humide son double, qui lui adressa une expression déchirante.

\- Mais... Qui es-tu à la fin ?..., bredouilla-t-elle.

La reproduction ferma les yeux avant de porter à nouveau ses mains dans son dos. Elle réfléchit minutieusement aux mots qu'elle emploierait, et, après plusieurs secondes de réflexions, elle se lança :

\- … Je suis la voix de ton cœur. Celle que tu refuses d'écouter depuis un moment... Nous sommes séparées, et pourtant, nous nous connaissons mutuellement car nous nous complétons. Émotions, lucidité. C'est la vérité.

Plus les mots de son alter ego retentissaient, plus la douleur dans la poitrine de Karina, qui n'en revenait pas, s'agrandissait.  
Cela ne pouvait être possible.  
Bien qu'elle ait enfin atteint cette ombre, le songe se transformait à présent en un affreux cauchemar. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa véritable nature, elle maudissait amèrement sa détermination qui l'avait poussé, jusque là, à chercher la vérité.  
Quelle atroce révélation. Quelle pathétique désillusion !  
A cet instant, seule la question « pourquoi ? » tourna en boucle dans son esprit. De plus, l'expression bienveillante du Barnaby irréel réussissait à la plonger dans l'embarras.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de lui..., répéta-t-elle, en enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Ses airs parfaits, son sourire hypocrite, sa manière d'agir... Il m'insupporte ! Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de lui ?!

D'une mine attristée qui frôla la déception, le reflet la regarda sans rien dire. Peu après, un silence s'imposa entre elles avant de se métamorphoser en un mur inaccessible. Cependant, le double n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant reprendre la parole pour ouvrir, une bonne fois pour toute, les yeux de la jeune femme bornée :

\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu ne te cherches que des excuses dans le but de refouler tes sentiments. Et puis... au final... Ne nous ressemble-t-il pas un peu ?  
\- P-Pardon ?, sursauta Karina.  
\- En travaillant en tant qu'Héroïne, Blue Rose nous a conditionné dans un rôle que nous n'apprécions pas forcément. On devait être quelqu'un d'autre, adopter une attitude aguicheuse, arborer un sourire hypocrite, prendre des airs qui ne nous ressemblaient pas.

Elle fit une courte pause et observa un moment le visage déconfit de l'ancienne Héroïne. A en juger son expression, elle venait de toucher le point sensible.

\- Rejettes-tu tous tes regrets sur Barnaby ? Pourtant, au fond, tu sais qu'il a une personnalité plus sérieuse, plus protectrice et touchante.  
\- Arrête...  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre ? Il nous a sauvé !  
\- ASSEZ !

Aussitôt, l'intonation provoqua une explosion chez le Barnaby irréel, qui se transforma en une cascade de sable. Une brise s'infiltra et emporta avec elle les milliers de petits grains. Il avait disparu.  
Sans porter attention à ce qui venait de se produire, Karina se laissa tomber à genoux, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et secoua négativement la tête. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol glacial, et ses sanglots ne tardèrent pas à se dénouer dans sa gorge pour résonner aux alentours. Une douleur profonde, invisible, l'étripait, et la dévorait de l'intérieur, si bien que, d'instinct, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, avant d'être prise par de violents soubresauts.

\- J'ai assez souffert comme ça..., dit-elle. Toi aussi, non ? Si tu n'es qu'une image représentative de mon cœur, alors tu devrais savoir de quoi je parle ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de cette douleur qui t'a assaillie le jour où Kotetsu a décliné nos sentiments ? Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point me blesser ? C'est pour me punir de ma lâcheté ? Parce que je préfère écouté ma raison ?! Arrête... Je t'en supplie... Arrête...

Tandis que Karina continuait de pleurer d'un air misérable dans son coin, son clone observait son œuvre de haut. Il lui fallait apprendre maintenant. Et accepter.  
Pourtant l'esprit de Karina n'en démordait pas et se débattait toujours avec force contre son cœur. Il lui répétait que tout cela n'était que mensonges, que l'arbre des sentiments ne fleurissait pas comme le laissait supposer cette voix, et qu'elle souffrirait si jamais elle avait le malheur de l'écouter. A ces indications, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, et lui criait, dans un faible murmure recouvert par la puissance du cerveau, qu'il existait réellement un petit bourgeon qui naissait dans une partie de son âme. Et que ce bourgeon, si elle le désirait, pouvait grandir, croître, et lui procurer de merveilleuses sensations. Seulement pour cela, elle devait faire confiance à son instinct, et non à sa raison.  
Les larmes de la Rose poursuivaient leur chemin sur ses joues désormais mouillées. Des soubresauts secouaient son corps à maintes reprises, et elle se sentait perdre totalement pieds.  
Finalement, après une bataille acharnée, elle prit le parti de suivre le conseil de son cœur et se remémora ces instants avec Lui.  
Lui qui avait tant fait pour elle.  
Lui qui l'avait sauvée de ces abîmes de l'hôpital.  
Lui qui lui avait tendu la main en l'emmenant loin des ces personnes en tenue blanche qui lui faisaient examen sur examen, loin de ses angoisses qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, loin de tout.  
Lui qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle est, et qui lui avait permis de prendre son temps, de se ressourcer.  
Lui qui ne l'avait jamais forcée à affronter ses peurs, à redevenir celle d'avant.  
Lui qui l'avait simplement soutenue et écoutée dans les moments les plus sombres.  
Lui qui était toujours là pour elle.  
A n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quel jour. Même quand son boulot l'éloignait d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son retour dès sa tâche terminée.  
Et puis, petit à petit, ils avaient fini par se parler, à découvrir des choses sur l'autre qu'ils n'imaginaient pas lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples collègues. Sans se mentir, elle appréciait ces longues discussions avec lui, et depuis qu'elle se vivait à nouveau chez ses parents, cela lui manquait.  
Il lui manquait à vrai dire.  
Oui, Barnaby Brooks Jr. lui manquait.  
Et terriblement !  
Elle voulait le revoir, lui parler, passer des instants avec lui, se promener avec lui, contempler son visage. Elle voulait être près de lui. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre que de se tenir une dernière fois à ses côtés. Elle voulait...  
Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait-il ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert avec Kotetsu ? Pourquoi son coeur la poussait-il dans une énième relation qui ne lui provoquera que tristesse et désillusion ? Certes, elle avait appris à voir au-delà du masque de Barnaby, et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Seulement pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de sentiments contradictoires dès qu'elle pensait à lui ? La joie se mêlait à la tristesse, l'espoir se mélangeait à la crainte, l'euphorie se noyait dans la douleur. Toutefois, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était sans nul doute qu'il la repousse. Qu'il rejette son amour.  
Son amour ?  
Oui, elle était amoureuse.  
Une nouvelle fois.  
Et elle l'acceptait à présent.  
Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait, qu'importe ce qu'il lui dirait, elle devait le revoir ! Elle aviserait ensuite.  
Karina releva la tête, les yeux rougis.  
Les larmes ne coulaient plus.  
Le bourgeon avait fleuri.

\- Tu te souviens des mots qu'a prononcé cet homme ?, murmura soudainement son clone. « Il » est en danger.

A cette annonce, Karina releva la tête pour fixer son reflet, le visage ravagé par le tourment et l'incompréhension.  
Que pouvait-elle faire ? Sans son pouvoir, sans sa force, sans sa détermination... elle n'était qu'une jeune femme faible et inutile.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour aller le secourir ?, continua le double, sans détourner le regard du sien. Si tu veux nier tes sentiments, c'est ton droit. Mais si tu ne pars pas à son secours... Je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister...

Sa voix se mit à trembler sous le poids de la dernière phrase. Ce qui attrista Karina.  
Elle le savait, elle le savait qu'elle s'automutilait à renier ses émotions naissantes et qu'elle blessait son cœur à agir ainsi, mais elle pensait qu'en renfermant ses sentiments, elle garderait ce masque de bravoure et de vigueur.  
Est-il seulement possible d'oublier le passé ? Est-ce que les épreuves difficiles qui se dressent devant nous ne peuvent s'effacer ?  
Le jour de son viol, involontairement elle avait espéré que Kotetsu vienne la sauver...  
Et plus tard, elle crut vainement que, à l'image du chevalier servant, il l'arracherait de cet hôpital sans vie qui la renvoyait sans cesse à son pitoyable état.  
...Hélas, il ne vint jamais. Préférant laisser sa place à Barnaby.  
Et encore aujourd'hui, Karina ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait osé franchir l'interdit pour venir la chercher. Car jusque là, leur relation ne se basait que sur de la taquinerie ou sur une rivalité puérile...  
Alors, pourquoi lui ?  
Qu'importe, de toute façon. Ces sentiments avaient mûri, et à présent, elle ne désirait plus vraiment les fuir.  
Alors, faiblement, elle s'appuya sur son genou pour se relever, et adressa avec douceur une phrase de remerciement à son reflet. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un timide sourire en coin, avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Prends ma main. Nous pourrons ainsi quitter cet endroit.

Karina observa sa réplique qui lui souriait affectueusement, ce qui l'encouragea à lui obéir. Dès que leurs doigts se touchèrent, l'ancienne Héroïne sentit quelque chose la quitter, à l'image du papillon qui se libère de sa chrysalide étouffante. Sans pour autant prêter attention à cette drôle d'impression, elle s'accrocha fermement au bras de son double, et se laissa guider.

\- Ne la suis pas..., murmura soudainement une voix presque inaudible.

La Rose ne l'écouta pas. Et tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans les ténèbres, accompagnée de son reflet, la Chose, laissée derrière elle, se releva et tenta de les rattraper. Malgré le peu de forces qui lui restait, elle tendit la main dans l'espoir fou de saisir la jeune femme, et ainsi, de la raisonner.

\- Tu ne dois pas te laisser manipuler par les paroles de ton cœur..., continua-elle de sa faible élocution. Tu vas souffrir...

En vain. Karina ne l'entendait plus.  
Puis, durant un instant, un flash lumineux recouvrit les lieux, et sa silhouette s'effaça définitivement. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, la Chose se laissa tomber à genoux, et fixa de ses yeux humides le ciel inexistant.  
C'était terminé. Il n'existait plus de raison à lutter. Karina avait préféré écouter la voix de son cœur, et enfouir celle de la raison.

* * *

Un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ascelin, spectateur de la scène psychique depuis le début. La réussite de son plan le faisait trépigner de joie, surtout en voyant l'expression absente de sa victime, désormais captive des griffes de ses sentiments. En effet, grâce à son don, le marionnettiste pouvait se servir de l'illusion romanesque pour conduire la Rose vers le piège dans lequel elle devait tomber. C'est ainsi qu'à l'image de la Belle au bois dormant hypnotisée par l'aura de sa destinée, Karina quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers sans un bruit, puis s'enfuit de chez elle sans prévenir ses parents. Son regard vide fixait l'horizon lumineux de la métropole, et les gouttes glacées de la pluie s'écrasaient sur son corps engourdi. Tel un pantin manipulé par ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers une destination à la fois incertaine et évidente. Ses pas maladroits et nonchalants la conduisirent instinctivement vers le centre ville pour l'amener vers des résidences aux noms anodins. Elle descendit des pentes, en remonta d'autres, et s'enfonça enfin dans la petite allée où l'attendait un Barnaby inconscient.  
A cet instant, la flamme de vie se ralluma au fond des pupilles de la jeune femme, et l'image qui se dressa devant elle lui procura un frisson d'angoisse : le corps du Next gisait à terre, à l'instar d'un cadavre à jamais perdu dans les méandres du Néant.  
Puis la macabre mélodie de la pluie se transforma en un puissant orchestre, lorsque les éclairs fendirent le ciel en deux.  
Et la réalité rattrapa Karina.  
La vision du corps inanimé de Barnaby l'affola, la tortura, lui arracha un hurlement de désespoir en même temps que ses yeux libérèrent des larmes d'amertume.  
Ce n'était pas possible...  
Non, cela ne se pouvait pas...

\- B-Barnaby... !, bredouilla-t-elle, affaiblie.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ses jambes flageolantes l'avaient conduite jusqu'à lui, cependant, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail, car malgré la peur qui l'assaillit, elle ne put se permettre de faire des conclusions trop hâtives. Elle porta alors avec hésitation sa main sur son poignet pour prendre, non sans mal, son pouls.  
Son stress et son angoisse la déconcentrèrent à plusieurs reprises, et ses doigts chevrotants l'empêchèrent d'analyser convenablement l'état de son collègue. Toutefois, après une profonde inspiration et une succession de phrases rassurantes qu'elle se répéta intérieurement, elle sentit quelque chose tambouriner contre ses doigts.  
Il battait.  
Son cœur continuait de battre !  
Heureuse et bouleversée, elle porta sa main à sa bouche avant de fondre en larmes quand elle comprit qu'il était simplement inconscient, et qu'il suffisait de contacter les secours pour le sauver.

\- Comme c'est touchant, déclara soudainement une voix nasillarde derrière elle.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, Karina sentit un poids l'immobiliser pour lui plaquer un mouchoir sous le nez qui lui fit tourner la tête. Effrayée, elle se débattit dans l'espoir vain de se libérer de l'emprise inconnue. Elle tenta même de frapper son ravisseur, mais ses coups ne touchèrent rien d'autre que le vide.  
Finalement l'image de Barnaby s'effaça peu à peu, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ah, comment dire... J'ai adoré rédiger ce chapitre ! Vraiment ! les scènes, les images, les symbolismes... tout était bien encré dans ma tête dès le moment où j'ai commencé à rédiger le plan de cette fanfiction ! De ce fait, j'appréhende un peu pour votre avis, et surtout, je stress à l'idée d'imaginer vos réaction face à la "grande révélation". Peut-être que certain s'en douté au vu des chapitres précédents, mais avec ce chapitre là, c'est plus ou moins confirmé : Karina éprouve quelque chose pour Barnaby. Et oui. Je sens venir les "What the fuuuuck ?!" au loin, et je peux les comprendre, ils sont légitime je présume... Arf, j'espère quand même que ça ne vous... dégoutera pas ? Je ne sais pas si l'expression est exacte, mais bon.  
Une grosse pensée à Sayuri-Geisha qui m'a bien aidé à écrire le passage sur les sentiments de ma petite Rose :3 Un énorme merci à elle ! Sans elle, ma fic serait bien fade !_  
_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis de toute façon, bon ou mauvais ! :)_  
_Je vous dis à dans deux semaines, le 12 Mars, pour la suite ! (Par ailleurs, je me demande si je ferais pas mieux de passer à un chapitre toutes les trois semaines en attendant de récupérer mon retard... Qu'en pensez vous ?)_  
_See ya !_


	40. Chap 39 : Je ne peux t'appartenir

_Helloooooooo ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça peut aller ! Voici le chapitre 39 de "La triste Mascarade", j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous un peu plus bas pour vous faire part de quelques informations plus ou moins importantes !_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIX : Je ne peux t'appartenir  
**

Il baignait dans le manoir de Shirow une ambiance à la fois feutrée et provocante. Tandis que certains invités goûtaient aux mets préparés pour l'occasion, d'autres jouissaient des petits plaisirs de la vie, enfermés dans les pièces les moins côtoyées pour s'abandonner aux arômes subtils de l'alcool, de l'opium interdit, et des lèvres succulentes de leurs conjoints et conjointes. Les plus sérieux, eux, s'échangeaient des paroles macabres, dissimulées derrière des mots nobles et délicats, comme pour essayer de porter, en toute circonstance, un masque chevaleresque qui reflétait leurs idéaux révolutionnaires.  
Appuyée contre un mur, à l'abri des regards, Lian-Hua observa en silence les alentours, et poussa un soupir discret en constatant que rien ne changeait au cours de ces habituelles soirées futiles. Les breuvages coulaient à l'infini, de nouveaux jeux interdits faisaient leur apparition, et les débats xénophobes, concernant la place de l'humanité dans un monde régi par les Next, résonnaient encore et toujours dans les couloirs. Cela l'épuisait, l'attristait considérablement au fil du temps, pourtant, elle essaya de se rassurer en se promettant que ce soir, les choses changeraient.  
« _Vraiment ?_, pensa-t-elle, avant de jeter un œil à sa main gauche pour porter une attention particulière à son annulaire. _Et si je ne trouvais pas la force, ni le courage d'aller de l'avant ? Et si tout échouait ? Et si ces inspecteurs ne venaient finalement pas... ?_ »  
Elle resserra vivement le poing. A quoi bon se prendre la tête avec ces questions puisqu'on ne refaisait pas le monde avec des « et si... ». Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de reprendre une respiration et une attitude sereine, puis releva la tête une fois ces mauvaises idées chassées de son esprit.  
Elle devait réussir.  
Il le fallait.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu dans ton coin, ma chère Lian-Hua ?

L'interpellée reconnut aussitôt la voix de Shirow, et d'instinct, se tourna face à lui pour le fixer sans un mot. Ce dernier la contempla de haut en bas, avant de lui adresser un étrange sourire en coin en constatant qu'elle arborait toujours une tenue somptueuse.  
En effet, dans une allure majestueuse, la jeune femme portait une robe chinoise mi longue au fond blanc avec des décorations de fleur de lotus et de camélia par dessus, qui n'étaient pas sans rappelés son prénom. Ses cheveux, courts, lisses, lui chatouillaient la nuque dès qu'une légère brise se faufilait jusqu'à elle. Pour égayer sa coiffure, elle y avait rajouté une grosse pince à fleur de pêcher, semblable aux accessoires des geisha, et d'où pendaient deux longues plumes rayées.  
Enfin, complétant sa tenue, elle avait opté pour des escarpins talon aiguille aux motifs fleuris, ainsi qu'un voile en satin blanc qu'elle tenait au creux de chaque côté de ses bras.

\- J'en ai envie, c'est tout, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Ho, madame n'est pas d'humeur ce soir ?, la taquina l'homme, après avoir bu son verre de champagne.

Par peur de faire une gaffe, Lian-Hua joua la carte de l'indifférence, et porta son regard sur la grande horloge fixée au mur face à elle. Celle-ci affichait vingt heures et cinq minutes. Dès lors, ses sourcils se froncèrent : si les inspecteurs de la dernière fois lui faisaient confiance, ils devaient se trouver, actuellement, devant les grilles du portail, attendant sans doute son arrivée.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la sortie principale.  
\- Très bien. Prends garde à ne pas trop t'éloigner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Alors que la chinoise s'apprêta à tourner la poignée de la porte, les mots ambigus de son maître l'obligèrent à se stopper pour se perdre sur un point invisible. Elle comprenait le sens caché derrière cet avertissement prévisible, à savoir que la malédiction, liée à la bague placée dans son annulaire gauche, l'empêcherait de fuir si jamais l'idée de quitter sa cage dorée venait à germer dans son esprit.  
Aimait-il tant que cela la renvoyer à sa pathétique situation ?  
Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié, et la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut celle que ce soir, si elle en avait le courage, tout prendrait définitivement fin.  
Et ainsi, à elle la liberté.  
Cette liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

\- Je le sais bien, prononça-t-elle avec calme. Je ne prendrais pas la fuite, je vous l'assure.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la femme se rendit dans les jardins.  
Déçue par la réaction étonnamment sereine de sa protégée, une moue déconfite apparut sur le visage de Shirow. De temps en temps, l'envie malsaine de lui rappeler sa pitoyable position le titillait, et bien que dissimulée derrière un masque ferme et inébranlable, il parvenait toujours à déceler dans ses yeux, et son élocution, une pointe de tristesse mêlée à une certaine frustration. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Lian-Hua ne paraissait pas plus heurtée que cela. Sans doute avait-elle fini par se faire une raison ?  
Dans ce cas, le Next risquerait de s'ennuyer ferme dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure au trio pour arriver à destination. Dans les ténèbres propres de la nuit se dressait l'immense manoir à l'architecture onirique, à l'image du château sinistre d'un sorcier en quête de pouvoir. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, entourant de leur lumière pure la lune qui se dressait tout en haut de la bâtisse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté en ce lieu reculé de tous. Une chose interpella Dean lorsqu'il leva la tête en direction des grandes fenêtres du deuxième étage : derrière elles se dessinaient des ombres virevoltant au rythme d'une musique voilée. Elles paraissaient joueuses, frivoles et heureuses, sans doute enivrées par l'euphorie des festivités qui devaient se dérouler à l'intérieur de ce manoir fascinant et ésotérique.

\- Alors c'est ici..., murmura Walter.  
\- Oui, confirma Dean. Ça me semble déjà bien plus animé que la dernière fois.

Lina acquiesça et suggéra qu'il valait mieux pour eux se préparer avant de descendre du véhicule, car la marche arrière s'avérerait impossible une fois les portes de la structure passées. Les deux hommes approuvèrent cette décision, et ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus dans la voiture pour contrôler leur stress et réguler leur souffle. Dans ce silence presque pesant, le plus âgé en profita pour refaire le point sur la mission :

\- Vous avez vos armes à portée de main ? Elles sont bien cachées j'espère ?  
\- C'est bon pour moi, confirma Walter, en tapotant la poche de son pantalon.  
\- De même pour moi, ajouta Lina.

Bien qu'il ne doutât pas de leurs paroles, Dean porta, par instinct, le regard vers ses collègues pour vérifier la véracité de leurs propos. Soulagé de constater qu'ils disaient vrai, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Le plus important, c'est de rester calme et confiant. En aucun cas nous ne devons nous laisser impressionner. Il est aussi important de récupérer des informations. Aussi bien sur le meurtrier d'Ethan que sur les bourreaux de Blue Rose. Alors restez à l'affût, écouter sans paraître suspect, jouez le jeu.  
\- Compris..., répondirent en chœur le jeune homme et la mère.

Avec ces avertissements en tête, les membres du trio quittèrent le véhicule pour s'avancer vers le portail menant aux jardins du manoir. Le souffle du vent, ainsi que les hululements des hiboux cachés dans l'obscurité, se mêlèrent aux pas hâtifs des enquêteurs. En plus d'adopter une attitude maladroitement sereine, ils cherchèrent à afficher, sur leur visage, un masque impartial. Dean n'eut aucun mal à se vêtir du déguisement invisible, à l'inverse de Lina et Walter qui durent peaufiner leur jeu d'acteur. Fort heureusement, personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, ce qui leur permit de s'entraîner un peu avant d'atteindre les imposantes grilles d'acier.  
Au travers des barreaux, le doyen de l'équipe observa minutieusement les alentours, à la recherche de Lian-Hua. Il tenta de se remémorer en détail son physique, tels que sa coupe de cheveux, son visage et son expression. Cependant, seules des images vagues se dessinèrent dans son esprit : il se souvenait surtout de ses origines asiatiques, de ses cheveux de jais, et de son petit sourire espiègle en coin.  
C'était mieux que rien...  
De son côté, Lina poussa un soupir et examina en silence le jardin. Soudain, alors qu'il semblait englouti par la pénombre, Lian-Hua en sortit, et petit à petit, la lune vint à sa rencontre pour éclairer ses pas et son regard se posa délicatement sur les membres du trio.

\- Bonsoir, prononça-t-elle. Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

Les bras croisés, elle s'avança lentement vers eux, puis leur adressa un agréable sourire. L'astre argenté illuminait à moitié son visage, lui conférant une allure divine à la limite chimérique. A l'image d'une somptueuse déesse inatteignable, la chinoise fixait, de ses yeux noirs, les inspecteurs dorénavant subjugués par sa beauté. Ses iris de chat, au reflet énigmatique, hypnotisaient quiconque croisait son regard.  
« _Quelle femme magnifique..._ », pensa Lina.

\- Nous n'allions pas nous défiler de manière aussi puérile, déclara Dean. Sachez que nous n'avons pas peur.

Des paroles inaudibles s'échappèrent des lèvres de Lian-Hua, avant de se transformer en un énième sourire en coin. Un sourire doux et rassurant, cette fois. Par la suite, elle inclina légèrement la tête, ferma les yeux, et étouffa le petit rire de satisfaction qui lui chatouillait la gorge.  
Quelque chose la consolait dans les phrases de l'inspecteur Crowel. Comme s'il suffisait de simples mots pour lui offrir un tant soit peu d'espoir quant au déroulement de la soirée. Avec le cœur un peu plus apaisé, elle sortit une clef dorée de la poche de sa robe et déverrouilla le portail.

\- Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec mon supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle. Vous le rencontrerez tout à l'heure, je vous guiderais à lui. Mais avant, vous devrez vous fondre dans la masse, jouer un rôle sans vous faire prendre. En effet, dans ce manoir se tient une soirée avec pour seuls invités des Nexts, membres d'une dangereuse organisation.  
\- « Une dangereuse organisation » ?, répéta Lina.  
\- Vous voulez parler d'Ouroboros ? suggéra Dean.

A l'entente du nom interdit, Lian-Hua se tourna vers le doyen de l'équipe pour le fixer d'une expression sérieuse. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de constater qu'un humain connaissait l'organisation dirigée par Shirow : depuis plusieurs années, elle faisait parler d'elle en plus d'effrayer les honnêtes citoyens. Souvent synonyme d'oppression, d'intimidation et d'ultra-violence, Ouroboros était devenu l'ennemi numéro un des habitants de Sternbild, surtout depuis l'intervention humiliante de Jake Martinez, qui avait su les plonger dans le désarroi en s'attaquant à leurs chers Héros.  
L'homme et la femme restèrent un moment dans cette position, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Dans un étrange silence, que seul le vent brisa, ils essayèrent de sonder l'âme de l'autre, oubliant Lina et Walter.

\- Oui, il s'agit bel et bien d'Ouroboros, confirma enfin l'asiatique.

Lina sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine.  
L'enquête prenait tout à coup une tournure angoissante, imprévisible, presque irréelle tant les révélations lui paraissaient inconcevables. Bien sûr, elle avait appris bon nombre de choses au fil de l'affaire, tels que le risque que le bourreau de Blue Rose et le meurtrier de Ethan ne soient en vérité qu'une seule et même personne, ou le fait que le propriétaire de ce manoir pouvait se montrer dangereux... mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Pourquoi son époux aurait été rattaché à l'organisation criminelle la plus redoutée de ces dernières années ? C'était impensable !

\- Le temps est compté... J'aimerais pouvoir vous expliquer en profondeur les choses, mais je doute que nous ayons le temps, reprit Lian-Hua, en remarquant le désarroi de la mère.  
\- Que faire chef ?, demanda Walter. Et si au final, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Blue Rose ou le...  
\- Ne te pose pas ce genre de questions !, le coupa l'inspecteur Crowel.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, Walter ?, le sermonna Lina d'une voix tremblante. Le contenu de la lettre d'Elizabeth indiquait cet endroit. Elle était rattachée plus ou moins à ce manoir, puisqu'elle y était invitée ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être rencontrerons-nous le « Aiden » ayant signé la lettre !  
\- « Blue Rose »... ? « Elizabeth » ? … « Aiden » ?!, répéta la Next, de plus en plus surprise. Attendez... Vous... Vous voulez-dire que vous enquêtez dans l'espoir de retrouver les tortionnaires de Blue Rose ?!

Consternés, les détectives plissèrent les yeux avant de se regarder d'un œil hésitant.  
Quelle attitude devaient-ils adopter à présent ? Venaient-ils de faire une gaffe ? En avaient-ils trop dis ? Dans tous les cas, Lian-Hua semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette histoire, son expression sidérée la trahissait.

\- Plus ou moins, ouais, révéla Walter. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ? Vous connaissiez les concernés ?

La chinoise porta la main à son cœur, en proie à un dilemme : celui de dénoncer ou non Aiden J. Howards et ses plans machiavéliques. La simple idée de trahir son supérieur la poussait continuellement dans le gouffre de la peur, cependant, elle savait que son acte la mènerait vers le trésor suprême de tout homme : la liberté. C'était un mal pour un bien, car elle se refusait de donner sa vie, sa chair et son sang à un homme qui ne le méritait pas.  
C'était différent pour Aiden. Certes, ses actes l'insupportaient et dans le fond, elle revoyait en lui Shirow dans sa jeunesse, mais était-ce une raison valable pour le conduire vers l'échec ? Lui qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance ?  
Elle ne savait plus. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, faire ce choix ne dépendrait que d'elle. Il lui fallait décider seule, avec sa conscience.

\- Écoutez, entrons et je tenterais de vous expliquer cela dès que je le pourrais. En attendant, je vous demande de me faire confiance, et de vous trouver un nom de substitution. Il en va de votre vie..., finit-elle par dire, avec une pointe de crainte dans la gorge.  
\- Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière de toute façon. Mais sachez que si vous nous trahissez, nous ne l'oublierons pas et vous le regretterez, prévint Dean.  
\- … Je ne vous trahirai pas, dit-elle après un court silence.

Sur son visage se refléta une profonde mélancolie qu'elle se hâta de dissimuler en tournant le dos à ses nouveaux alliés.  
Elle pouvait très bien leur avouer l'intégralité de son histoire et les laisser partir comme si de rien n'était, néanmoins, ce soir-là, et plus que tout, elle souhaitait se montrer égoïste. Car s'ils quittaient les lieux, elle se savait définitivement condamnée. Sans soutien, sans membre de la justice à qui s'accrocher, Lian-Hua se sentait incapable de mener à bien son projet.  
« _Je ne suis qu'une lâche au final..._ », pensa-t-elle, avant de pénétrer dans le manoir.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, le regard des membres du trio se posa sur plusieurs points qui retinrent leur attention : la grande table où se pavanaient de succulents plats aux couleurs du sang et de la mort ; les hommes aguicheurs fixant avidement les femmes au robe vermeille, tels des loups en quête de viande fraîche ; la fumée étourdissante qui flottait dans les airs ; l'odeur de l'alcool qui leur picotait le nez. L'ambiance n'était décidément pas à leur goût, et ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la crainte s'inviter sur leur visage.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?, murmura Walter à l'oreille de Lian-Hua.  
\- Oui, je vous écoute ?  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous la seule femme à ne pas porter de rouge ?

La concernée ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant s'installer dans un coin calme et à l'abri des regards. Ainsi, elle pénétra dans la salle de bal, vide à cette heure-ci, puis se tourna vers les enquêteurs pour leur offrir sa réponse :

\- Je suis différente.  
\- « Différente » ?, répéta Dean.  
\- Les invités, ici présents, portent les couleurs d'Ouroboros. C'est un code à respecter pour prouver notre adhésion au groupe. Si quelqu'un s'invite en portant une couleur autre que celles-ci, on comprend vite qu'il s'agit d'une taupe ou d'un profiteur, voire d'une marionnette...

Instinctivement, ses billes noires se figèrent sur un point invisible. Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et réveillèrent en elle les souvenirs de la soirée survenue en octobre. Ce jour-là, Aiden était venu en compagnie d'une jeune femme soigneusement habillée d'une petite robe de dentelle blanche : Elizabeth.  
Sa tenue d'innocence avait fait comprendre aux invités qu'elle n'était qu'une proie, une vulgaire brebis bonne à dévorer une fois son rôle terminé, et qu'Aiden la gardait sous son aile à des fins personnelles.  
Si seulement elle avait su. Non, si seulement Lian-Hua avait eu la décence de la prévenir... Peut-être serait-elle encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes différente..., souffla Lina, ramenant ainsi la Next sur Terre.  
\- J'y viens, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. En ce qui me concerne, je suis rattachée au propriétaire de ce manoir, qui n'est autre que le patron de l'organisation. Je dois donc montrer mon rang par le biais d'une tenue différente à celle des membres, et...  
\- A... Attendez !, suffoqua Dean, sous le choc. « Le patron de l'organisation » ?! Vous voulez dire que...  
\- Bonsoir Lian-Hua, le coupa une voix douce et féminine.

Surprise par cette voix venue de nulle part, la petite bande s'arrêta brusquement dans sa discussion, et se retourna pour en découvrir l'origine. Une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans se tenait devant eux, avec un petit sourire énigmatique en coin. Sa longue robe sirène, pourpre comme ses lèvres, remontait en un bustier orné de pierres aussi dorées que ses cheveux coupés en carré. Ses yeux, d'un bleu lagon, fixaient d'un étrange regard l'asiatique. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Eva Gregson, une riche Next habituée des soirées organisées par Itsuki Shirow.  
A la tête d'une grande entreprise, elle n'hésitait pas à afficher, sans remords, sa supériorité ainsi que le profond mépris qu'elle tenait à l'égard de la chinoise. En effet, selon elle, Lian-Hua ne méritait pas l'attention que lui portait le chef : elle était insolente, pitoyable, vulgaire et son pouvoir d'invisibilité lui conférait une réputation de lâche.  
En vérité, madame Gregson l'enviait.  
Elle enviait son statut.  
Elle convoitait sa relation avec Itsuki.  
Plus que tout, elle désirait se retrouver à sa place.  
Offrir son âme et son corps au créateur, quelle somptueuse destinée, et pourtant Lian-Hua ne semblait pas plus heureuse que cela de cette situation.  
Et cela l'agaçait fortement.

\- Comment allez-vous ?, demanda l'arrivante, d'une expression sournoise.  
\- Bien et vous ?, répondit calmement Lian-Hua, d'un sourire hypocrite.  
\- Je vais bien. Qui donc sont ces invités ? Je ne les connais point, ce sont de nouveaux membres ?

Lina sentit son cœur se stopper à l'entente de la question inévitable. Toutefois, elle tenta de conserver une attitude confiante et tourna discrètement la tête en direction de l'inspecteur Crowel et de Walter qui, eux, demeuraient sereins.

\- Je me nomme Nead Watson. Je suis en effet un nouveau membre d'Ouroboros, mentit Dean, avant de désigner ses associés. Et voici mes amis, eux aussi nouveaux au sein de votre organisation : William Maxwell et Melissa Cruz.

Stupéfaits, les concernés jetèrent un regard à leur supérieur, mais s'empressèrent de lui donner raison en s'inclinant poliment. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu.

\- Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?, sourit Walter.  
\- Comment ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Je suis Eva Gregson, voyons !  
\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame Gregson. Votre robe est magnifique !, renchérit Lina.

Une moue renfrognée se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eva. Elle dévisagea un moment le trio, fronça les sourcils, et fut submergée par un étrange pressentiment. Comme si ces soi-disant « nouveaux membres » cachaient en vérité un terrible secret. Son sixième sens ne l'avait encore jamais trahie, et elle préféra s'y tenir. Surtout que Lian-Hua paraissait un peu tendue, ce soir.

\- Merci, reprit madame Gregson. Je suis heureuse de voir de nouvelles têtes au sein de l'organisation ! Il est toujours bon de savoir que des Next sont prêts à nous aider pour éradiquer l'humanité.

L'asiatique se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la surprise, puis étouffa un soupir apeuré en comprenant les intentions de sa rivale. Eva semblait douter de la véracité de leurs propos, et devait les tester dans l'espoir de repérer une faille. Face à cette situation, Lian-Hua comprit que si elle s'empressait de répondre à leur place, ils seraient immédiatement repérés.  
Maudite Next orgueilleuse.

\- Il est vrai que l'humanité n'a pas sa place dans ce monde. Plus vite nous en serons débarrassés, et mieux ça sera, affirma calmement Dean.  
\- Nous nous battrons pour que le monde... appartienne aux Next..., rajouta Walter, en jouant avec ses doigts.  
\- Hum ? Vous êtes stressé monsieur Maxwell ?, le questionna Eva.  
\- Oui, un peu. Il faut dire que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Je suis tellement heureux !

L'ennemie plissa les yeux, déçue par la réponse. Néanmoins, elle ne comptait pas abandonner aussi vite.

\- Gardez votre sang froid. Vous êtes des Next après tout, conseilla-t-elle. Par ailleurs... Vous ne m'avez toujours pas révélé la nature de vos pouvoirs. Je serais curieuse de voir ça !

Pris au dépourvu, le trio s'échangea un regard discret en coin, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre à cette proposition, qui sonnait comme un piège. Dans tous les cas, il fallait conserver une allure calme et posée.

\- Voyons madame Gregson. Pensez-vous vraiment que l'endroit est propice à ce genre d'idioties ?, s'empressa de répondre Lian-Hua.

Les lèvres d'Eva s'étirèrent, et sur son visage se dessina une expression satisfaite, emplie d'une fierté macabre. Sans le savoir, l'asiatique s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, et elle ne le comprit que trop tard : jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait encore jamais empêché un Next de dévoiler ses dons aux yeux de tous. Sécurité ou non.  
Les deux femmes se fixèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre se prononce.  
Cependant, et à leur grand étonnement, seule la voix de Dean résonna dans la salle :

\- Si cela vous tient tant à cœur de savoir, je vais vous dire mon pouvoir.  
\- D... Nead !, murmura Lina, peu confiante.  
\- J'ai une ouïe très développée, la coupa l'homme. De ce fait, et ce par la simple force de ma volonté, je peux entendre une mouche voler à plusieurs kilomètres... Ou des conversations jugées top secrètes.

Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire narquois, sous l'œil déconcerté de Lian-Hua, qui dissimula son soulagement. Voyant qu'Eva semblait étonnée par ce retournement de situation, Lina en profita pour prendre, à son tour, la parole :

\- Pour ma part, je peux contrôler l'eau. C'est très pratique pour étouffer un ennemi sans être suspectée.  
\- Cela manque quand même d'originalité, fit remarquer Eva, avant de se tourner vers Walter. Et vous ? Quel est votre don ?  
\- … Je peux lire dans les pensées d'autrui.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait osé dire une telle sottise, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il regardait beaucoup de séries policières, et à chaque fois, il ne cessait de se répéter que tout serait bien plus simple si le protagoniste pouvait lire dans les pensées des suspects. De ce fait, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il rêvait de posséder un don pareil.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

A l'image d'un félin guettant sa proie, Eva tourna autour de Walter, prête à lui bondir dessus au moindre relâchement de sa part, et à le dévorer ainsi tout cru. Ses pupilles reflétaient la faim insatiable de la provocation, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il tremble, qu'il sursaute, qu'il la craigne. Pourtant, contrairement à ses espérances, Walter ne faiblissait pas. Certes, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et son expression demeurait vide, comme perdu sur un point invisible, mais son attitude demeurait calme, sereine. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas peur de cette démone. Il lui résisterait jusqu'au bout, et même s'il se doutait que la fin approchait, il conserverait son sang-froid. Il ne lui donnerait jamais l'occasion de le déchiqueter vivant.  
Leur duel silencieux continua durant d'interminables secondes. Les talons de la femme résonnèrent dans la salle de bal à chacun de ses pas, et le bruit s'apparenta à celui des cloches mortuaires. Puis, petit à petit, la porte s'ouvrit, et plusieurs invités entrèrent dans la salle, leur voix emplissant désormais le lieu.  
Walter ne décrochait pas ses yeux de ceux de la prédatrice. Il n'arrivait à se rendre compte du nombre de personnes présentes puisque tout ce qu'il apercevait n'était que des formes floues au mouvement rougeoyant et sombre. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans les Enfers.  
Alors que la foule s'accentuait, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son chef et à Lina et se rassura ; eux aussi se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Dean en profita d'ailleurs, d'un discret signe de tête, pour demander à son fidèle d'en faire autant. Les événements ne tarderaient sûrement plus à tourner à leur désavantage.  
Soudain, Eva se stoppa et lui fit face. Elle le fixait maintenant avec un rictus moqueur, une main sur la hanche. Une question s'échappa de ses lèvres peintes ;

\- Alors pouvez-vous me dire ce que je pense en ce moment même ?

Walter ne se laissa pas démonter par les mots de la femme. Il resta droit, et digne, et réfléchit un instant à sa réponse. Enfin, il baissa doucement son regard empli d'antipathie vers elle, et lui répondit :

\- Vous vous sentez menacée, car vous doutez de notre identité. Je vois aussi que vous vous reposez sur les autres, car vous ne sauriez pas vous défendre face à une telle situation. Vous êtes une Next lâche.

Le sourire d'Eva s'effaça progressivement, avant de se transformer en une grimace de dégoût. Jamais personne ne lui avait autant manqué de respect, et elle déduit bien rapidement que cet insolent n'était en réalité qu'un vulgaire usurpateur. Blessée dans son amour propre, elle laissa parler sa colère et activa son pouvoir, retenant l'attention des autres Next par la même occasion. Lian-Hua ouvrit à moitié la bouche, prête à apaiser les tensions, malheureusement, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'elle aperçut une flamme de colère crépiter au fond des iris de sa collègue. Dès lors, un vent imaginaire souffla dans ses cheveux et une lueur azurée l'enveloppa, prévenant l'arrivée imminente de l'attaque.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix étrangère installa un silence glacial dans la salle. En tournant la tête vers l'élocution, Dean put déceler une ombre se dessiner vers la porte, avant de dévoiler un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au regard froid. Vêtu d'un costume violet, cintré sur la taille, l'homme arborait une carrure droite et assurée malgré son âge. Ses iris bleutés dévisageaient les Next présents sur les lieux, forçant ceux-ci à s'incliner solennellement, tels des fidèles retrouvant leur Dieu. A la vue du vêtement qu'il portait, et de la réaction des invités, l'inspecteur comprit vite que ce nouvel arrivant n'était pas n'importe qui, à l'instar de Lian-Hua.

\- Quel est ce vacarme ? Que se passe-t-il ?, répéta-t-il.  
\- Il ne se passe rien, monsieur Shirow. Juste un malentendu, rétorqua rapidement Lian-Hua.  
\- Je soupçonne ces trois invités d'être des usurpateurs ! coupa Eva, en désignant le trio.

Shirow arqua un sourcil à l'entente de la supposition, puis glissa le regard vers les concernés pour les dévisager d'une intensité déconcertante. Dean, habitué à ce genre d'affrontement, conserva son calme malgré le doute qui s'immisçait peu à peu en lui : et s'il se faisait repérer ? Si ses alliés en payaient le prix ? Fallait-il les attaquer de suite, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leur chef ? Les questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, mais il se persuada que le moment était mal choisi pour se défendre.  
Lina, elle, sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites tandis que ses pupilles noires fixèrent les saphirs du dénommé Shirow. Dans l'espoir d'arrêter les tremblements qui commençaient à manipuler son corps, elle déglutit et se mordit la langue.  
De son côté, Walter essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, d'oublier un instant ses engagements et ses responsabilités. Néanmoins, son subconscient l'obligea à voir la réalité en face : il le savait, qu'importe toutes les phrases positives qu'il s'adresserait, un Next puissant et dangereux se tenait face à lui, prêt à le tuer.  
« _Reste calme, reste calme, reste calme_, se répétait-il. _Tu as une arme. Reste calme !_ ».

\- Je vois, murmura Shirow. Eva, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Nous verrons bien s'il s'agit d'usurpateurs ou non.  
\- Merci ! C'est un honneur, répondit la concernée.  
\- Non !, s'exclama Lian-Hua.

Personne ne l'écouta.  
Eva ricana sournoisement et tourna la tête en direction de ses prochains martyrs. A nouveau, elle enclencha son pouvoir et laissa la lueur azurée recouvrir son corps, sous le regard inquiet des inspecteurs. Lian-Hua eut beau prévenir et ordonner aux humains de s'enfuir, une force invisible s'agrippa brusquement au cou de Dean et le comprima avec violence, bloquant sa respiration en plus de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Satisfaite, Eva, qui révélait ses talents de télékinésiste, porta son regard au plafond, ce qui permit à sa victime de flotter dans les airs sans pour autant lui ôter l'affreuse souffrance qu'elle subissait. Apeurée, Lina poussa un hurlement puis implora Walter de réagir, les larmes aux yeux. Hélas, perdu sur l'horrible vision qui s'offrait à lui, ce dernier resta immobile, incapable de bouger.

\- Alors ? Vous n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs pour le sauver ?, se moqua Eva, en resserrant son emprise.  
\- Arrêtez !, supplia Lina de sa voix tremblante, sans oser sortir son arme.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre soi-disant pouvoir aquatique, miss Cruz ?

Le cœur de l'humaine se comprima dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots. Elle savait, dorénavant, qu'aucun échappatoire ne s'offrirait à elle et à ses coéquipiers, que la dernière parcelle d'espoir venait de disparaître à jamais dans les ténèbres.  
C'était fichu. Perdu. Échec et mat. Trop tard pour tenter d'arranger les choses.  
Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants en direction de Dean. Celui-ci flottait encore dans les airs, et se tortillait de douleur dans l'espoir vain de se libérer de l'emprise imperceptible. Cette image amère et frustrante arracha plusieurs sanglots à Lina, et bien qu'elle se répétât de sortir au moins son arme pour se défendre, voire le sauver, ses membres ne réagissaient plus, paralysés par l'effroyable sentiment de peur.  
Alors voilà ce qu'elle valait ? Voilà ce dont elle était capable ?! Elle qui avait toujours parlé au nom de son époux, au final, elle n'était pas si courageuse pour mener à bien sa vengeance. Non, en vérité, elle n'était qu'une femme égoïste, capricieuse et orgueilleuse, en quête d'une rédemption bien trop lourde à porter. Les rires lugubres des Next, spectateurs de la scène, la ramenaient de force à sa position de femme faible et inutile. Ils se délectaient de la souffrance de l'inspecteur Crowel, et de la position d'impuissance de ses collègues.  
Quelle idiote.  
Quelle femme stupide !

Alors que Dean sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu, et remarquait le visage de sa tortionnaire s'effacer, un coup de feu retentit dans le brouhaha festif. Inconsciemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shirow, pour découvrir, très vite, que ce dernier était blessé.  
Une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa chemise, remplaçant le blanc immaculé par un rouge carmin. Consterné, Itsuki posa une main sur sa blessure, et sentit une légère crainte l'envahir lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud se déposer sur ses doigts tremblants.  
Machinalement, il releva la tête en direction de Lian-Hua, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, immobile. Il glissa ensuite le regard sur le côté, et remarqua l'expression de ses invités ravagée par l'inquiétude.  
Et un peu plus loin, il découvrit son bourreau.  
L'arme toujours pointée sur lui, Walter fixait Shirow et peinait à tenir correctement son arme. Les dents serrées, la respiration haletante, les larmes coulants sur ses joues, les bras chevrotants sous le coup de la colère et de l'angoisse, il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, paré à tirer une nouvelle fois sur son otage.

\- MONSIEUR SHIROW !, hurlèrent en chœur Eva et les autres Next.

Préférant s'occuper de son supérieur plutôt que d'un humain hideux, Eva jeta Dean à terre sans se soucier de son état. Les toussotements de celui-ci rebondirent contre les murs, suivis des cris de paniques des invités.

\- Ne laissez pas ces enfoirés s'échapper !, ordonna l'un d'eux en désignant le trio.  
\- N'approchez pas !, aboya Walter.

Par instinct, il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette, en direction de l'homme qui s'approcha vers lui. Hélas, le Next se révéla bien trop fort : d'un mouvement de main, il stoppa la trajectoire de la balle et la renvoya, par la simple force de sa pensée, sur l'épaule de l'humain, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur et le fit trébucher.

\- Walter, non !, s'époumona Lina, en le rattrapant.  
\- Faites en ce que vous voulez mais laissez-les en vie. Je veux m'occuper d'eux à mon retour, pesta Shirow. Lian-Hua, suis-moi !

La femme peina à détourner ses perles sombres du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, néanmoins, l'intonation de son maître se montra plus forte. Il s'appuya sur elle une fois à côté de lui, et lui murmura des mots inaudibles. A voir son expression ravagée par la peur et la colère, elle comprenait aisément que ce dangereux coup du sort l'avait pris de court. Lian-Hua le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait que s'il existait bien une chose capable de le mettre hors de lui, c'était les imprévus.  
Tirée par la curiosité, elle examina avec discrétion la blessure de son supérieur, puis sentit son souffle se couper face à la gravité de la chose : Walter l'avait touché pas loin du cœur.  
Le liquide pourpre s'étalait en petites taches sur le sol glacé du manoir, octroyant à son possesseur une mine dégoûtée et surtout affligée. Main gauche sur la poitrine, respiration irrégulière, il titubait en direction des escaliers, sous le regard et cris inquiets de ses convives. Certains lui proposèrent de l'aide, mais il les repoussa avec violence avant d'affirmer que seule Lian-Hua lui suffisait.  
En l'espace de six cents ans d'existence, jamais la mort ne l'avait autant effleuré. Qu'importe, il survivrait. Comme toujours, et pour l'éternité ! S'il existait réellement en ce monde un être tout puissant, il lui avait accordé un don frôlant la perfection divine. Dès sa naissance, sa mission fut d'observer l'humanité et de constater son évolution dégradante, telle une malédiction impossible à extirper. Toutefois, et plus que tout, il désirait continuer, avancer, encore et encore, jusqu'à rendre à sa communauté le statut qu'elle méritait !  
Pas question de mourir ! Pas ce soir ! Et surtout pas des mains d'un humain !

\- Allons dans ma chambre, monsieur Shirow. C'est la plus proche, proposa Lian-Hua, une fois en haut des escaliers.  
\- B-Bonne i-idée..., bégaya-t-il, avant d'étouffer un soupir de douleur.

Derrière son masque protecteur et compatissant, Lian-Hua bouillonnait.  
En effet, devant elle se trouvait un Itsuki Shirow effrayé et affaibli, incapable de cacher sa souffrance. Dans cette situation imprévisible, la Next se doutait que s'il l'avait contactée, et uniquement elle, c'était pour la simple raison qu'il avait besoin d'elle. En effet, avec sa blessure, sa guérison prendrait trop de temps en plus d'être incertaine, ainsi, pour élargir toutes ses chances de survie, le moment était venu d'utiliser son pouvoir pour loger son âme dans le corps de sa servante.  
A cet instant, des questions tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de la chinoise, à l'image d'une mélodie funèbre :  
« _Que devenons-nous, une fois sous son emprise ? Serais-je encore consciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais avec l'incapacité d'interagir ? Ou bien vais-je... disparaître ?_ »  
La dernière pensée lui procura un frisson d'horreur.  
« Disparaître », il n'existait pas verbe plus sinistre.  
Alors que son supérieur ouvrait la porte menant à la chambre, Lian-Hua prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de contenir toutes ses inquiétudes. Bien que l'instant fatidique approchât, elle se devait de conserver une attitude calme et posée, au risque de se faire prendre.  
Éclairée par la lueur naturelle du clair de lune, la chambre offrait à ses visiteurs une ambiance feutrée et secrète. L'immense fenêtre encadrait parfaitement l'astre argenté, permettant à celui-ci de déposer une toile cristalline sur le sol.  
Sous l'œil peiné de sa subordonnée, Shirow chavira et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en poussant un petit cri plaintif. La femme, quant à elle, glissa vers le bureau, ouvrit le tiroir du meuble, et fixa avec angoisse la dague qui demeurait là, en attendant le grand jour.

\- Lian-Hua... Viens !, ordonna Itsuki. Tu vas enfin accomplir ta destinée !

Sa destinée ? Quelle destinée ?! Ce mot la poignardait en plein cœur chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle détestait le mot « destin ». Elle tenait en horreur la simple idée de penser qu'une vie était régie par une loi capable de décider du sort de chaque être vivant.  
Depuis sa naissance, depuis son premier souffle... On avait toujours décidé pour elle.  
Et le libre arbitre ? Et l'oiseau aux ailes dorées portant le doux nom de « Liberté » ? N'était-ce qu'un leurre crée de toutes pièces par un rêveur en soif de convictions ?  
Une sensation amère lui brûla la gorge, ses pupilles tremblèrent, incapables de retenir les larmes qui montèrent. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son attention se porta sur le tableau accroché au mur devant elle : il représentait un champ de bouton d'or s'étalant à perte de vue sous un ciel orangé.  
Étrangement, la vision de la toile la força à se reprendre, comme si une force inconnue la poussait à aller au bout de ses initiatives.  
Elle aussi était une rêveuse en soif de convictions.  
« _Je ne veux pas disparaître..._ », se dit-elle en saisissant l'arme blanche.

\- Lian-Hua ! Dépêche-toi ! Mes forces ! Elles m'abandonnent !  
\- J'arrive.

Elle referma en silence le tiroir et serra le manche glacial de la dague dans sa main. Les yeux fermés, elle avança ensuite en silence vers son maître. Les battements de son cœur s'écrasaient avec violence sur sa poitrine, affolés à l'idée d'échouer, épouvantés aux pensées d'un avenir incertain, attristés par la conclusion que prendrait cette histoire.  
Un pas.  
Le vent qui s'écrasait sur les carreaux de la vitre.  
Deux pas.  
Le souffle irrégulier de la Next.  
Trois pas.  
L'idée d'enclencher son pouvoir pour mieux réussir son assassinat.  
Quatre pas.  
Le refus d'agir comme une lâche.  
Cinq pas.  
Assumer.  
Six pas.  
L'image d'Itsuki Shirow allongé sur un lit aux draps devenus pourpres.  
Septième et dernier pas.  
La lueur azurée recouvrant le corps de ce dernier confirma que son don était enclenché.

« _Je ne dois pas fuir... !_ », se répéta-t-elle.

Une fumée argentée s'exilait des lèvres d'Itsuki Shirow, à l'image d'un fantôme quittant le corps dans lequel il avait élu domicile. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'âme du futur défunt cherchant une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle pour s'y réfugier. En pleine action, ce pouvoir devenait effrayant, spectaculaire, fascinant. Transférer ainsi son esprit d'un corps à l'autre, défiant ainsi la mort et toutes les lois universelles du monde, voilà un don qui frôlait l'insolence.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une capacité pareille soit accordée à un homme aussi répugnant qu'Itsuki ? Pourquoi le Destin n'avait-il pas favorisé un personnage noyé de bonnes intentions ?  
Naïveté exécrable que de croire qu'il existe en ce monde un homme capable de contrôler un tel pouvoir pour de nobles causes.  
Possédée par la colère, Lian-Hua déglutit. Dans son élan de haine, elle se jeta sur son supérieur, plaqua la main sur sa bouche, et planta d'un geste vif la dague dans son cœur.  
Atterré par ce geste imprévisible et douloureux, monsieur Shirow écarquilla les yeux en direction de sa servante, et sentit un électrochoc lui parcourir l'échine en remarquant son expression à la fois attristée et dégoûtée.  
Tout s'enchaîna en un millième de secondes : un soubresaut s'attaqua à lui, suivie d'une douleur inconnue jusque-là, puis l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Lian-Hua, mais celle-ci, étrangement obstinée, enfonça son arme en lui avec acharnement. Shirow hurla aussi fort qu'il le put. Hélas, l'autre main de sa servante empêcha tout mot de sortir.  
La raison et la logique abandonnèrent l'esprit du Next, seule la nécessité de s'échapper le poussa à continuer à se battre. C'est pourquoi il se débattit, continua de hurler dans le vide, essaya à plusieurs reprises d'attaquer celle qu'il considérait comme son héritière. Toutefois, cette dernière montrait une ténacité extrême, si bien qu'elle s'appuya sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

\- Je ne serais plus votre esclave... siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je vivrais pour moi et moi seule !

Malgré tous ses efforts à le dissimuler, sa voix tremblait.

\- Vous avez toujours vécu avec pour seul principe d'éradiquer la race humaine, sous prétexte qu'elle commettait les mêmes erreurs et n'évoluait guère... Mais regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Avec vos grands airs, vos chantages et vos idées extrêmes... Vous jouez les seigneurs mais ça n'a jamais marché avec moi !

Elle savait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop concentré à maintenir sa survie.

\- Il est vrai que j'avais terriblement peur de vous dans ma jeunesse... Je voyais en vous une figure paternelle cherchant à soumettre son enfant à ses propres idéaux. Vous étiez un symbole d'autorité, un homme à ne surtout pas décevoir sous peine de le regretter... J'en ai fait les frais, et depuis cette nuit où ma tentative de fuite s'est transformée en un misérable échec, ma peur s'est transformée en une profonde haine à votre égard. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour, une heure, une minute sans que je me batte en silence, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse me libérer de votre malédiction et de cette destinée que vous m'aviez imposé ! Le temps s'est révélé bien long, mais ce soir, c'est terminé ! Je ne peux vous appartenir, ni même vous offrir ma vie, alors que je ne soutiens en aucun cas votre cause !

Alors qu'elle déversait son torrent de poison sur lui, l'expression de Shirow se teinta de peur, de surprise, et surtout de frustration. Lian Hua reprit son souffle.

\- Il est maintenant temps pour vous de cesser votre course puérile contre la mort, finit-elle par lâcher avec dédain.

Et sur ces mots, elle ôta d'un geste brusque son arme du corps de sa victime. A nouveau, celle-ci voulut hurler, cependant la main plaquée sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.  
Alors tout se terminerait ainsi ? D'une manière aussi incongrue ?  
L'homme fixa un point invisible au plafond, incapable de lever le petit doigt. Dès lors, une ombre noire apparut devant lui pour s'étaler comme une tâche d'encre. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à sa Némésis.  
« _Non... Pas maintenant !_ », pensa-t-il.  
Personne ne demanda son avis.  
Après six siècles à poursuivre une victime bornée, les bras de l'inévitable faucheuse attrapèrent enfin Itsuki Shirow pour l'amener avec elle dans le néant.  
Elle ne laissa derrière elle qu'un silence.  
Un liquide brûlant coula sur les mains vacillantes de Lian-Hua pour colorer sa peau d'un rouge vermeille. Essoufflée, elle releva la tête et porta ses billes noires sur le corps de son ancien maître. Son regard dans le vide prouva à lui seul que tout prenait fin.  
La respiration de la femme se mêla au tic-tac de son réveil. Par la suite, elle observa plus en détail le cadavre d'Itsuki : une imposante marque rouge s'étalait sur son torse, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage éteint lui conféraient une allure misérable, en plus de le renvoyer à son rang de simple mortel.  
Belle ironie du sort.  
Encore secouée, la chinoise se releva avec difficulté et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'elle remarqua ses mains couvertes de sang. Par la suite, elle tenta de regagner son calme, cependant, elle fut assaillie d'une brûlure à la gorge qui la prévint que la bile ne tarderait pas à sortir. Dans un gémissement qu'elle seule entendit, elle toussa un moment, reprit son souffle, et releva la tête pour fixer une nouvelle fois le cadavre de monsieur Shirow.  
« _Alors... C'est terminé ?_ », se dit-elle.  
Non.  
En bas se tenaient encore les invités qui attendaient le retour de leur souverain.  
En bas se trouvaient les humains qui l'avaient aidé d'une certaine manière.  
Et à présent, elle se devait de prendre les devants, de se cacher derrière un masque pour tirer une croix sur cette histoire.  
En silence, elle saisit un mouchoir, s'essuya les mains, puis ôta sa pince à cheveux avant de se tourner vers le tableau des boutons d'or pour le contempler une dernière fois.

\- Je dois encore faire quelque chose...

Sur ce murmure, elle ravala ses larmes, ses craintes et son dégoût, et poussa un long soupir avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle le corps inerte d'Itsuki Shirow.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur la dernière partie de ce chapitre (et même ceux d'avant xD) j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et l'imaginer, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire, du coup ! Je suis désolée, mes OCs sont souvent présent en ce moment (en ce moment ? Non, tout le long de mon histoire en fait xD) mais comprenez que sans eux, l'histoire n'avancerait pas... De toute façon je pense que vous êtes habitués maintenant xD._  
_Venons en au plus important, maintenant, j'ai plusieurs annonce à vous faire : dans mon chapitre précédent, j'expliquais qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas la grande forme pour écrire, du coup, j'avais pris pas mal de retard dans la rédaction de mes chapitres... J'en suis venu à me demander si je n'étais pas mieux à espacer mes parutions, histoire de rattraper mon retard. Après réflexion, je me suis dis que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. De ce fait, jusqu'à ce que mon retard soit rattrapé, je posterai un chapitre par mois. Une fois que ça sera arrangé, je reposterai toutes les deux semaines ! Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, mais je préfère faire comme ça._  
_Et pour les plus impatients, j'ai mis à disposition l'évolution de mes projets sur mon profil ! :)_  
_Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous le **16 avril** pour la suite ! Encore une fois désolée, et à bientôt ! :)_


	41. Chap 40 : La complainte de la pluie

_Heyyyyy la compagnie ? Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Moi je pète la forme, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis ma dernière publication ! Forcément, j'ai enfin terminé la rédaction d'un chapitre qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais genre vraiment. Depuis, et pour le moment, j'ai repris l'écriture à un rythme plus ou moins normal Toutefois, je reste sur ma position avec un chapitre posté par mois. Ca me permet de ne pas trop me pressé et stressé. Si jamais vous souhaitez voir l'avancement de mes projets, je vous invite à aller sur ma page de profil, j'y met tous les détails ! :)_  
_Aussi, je tiens à remercier **Ety** pour ses reviews qui m'ont faites plaisir ! Si vous aimez Final Fantasy XII et que vous n'avez aucun mal avec l'anglais, foncez donc sur son profil ! :D_

_Je ne vous fais pas poiroter plus longtemps : voici le chapitre 40 ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XL : La complainte de la pluie  
**

Les mains de Lian-Hua tremblaient encore sous le poids de l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les choses s'enchaîneraient si vite, et surtout, qu'elle finirait par se débarrasser de son mentor de manière si... brève.  
Perturbée, elle traversa le couloir en titubant dans le noir, uniquement guidée par les rayons de la lune. Dans sa marche engourdie, elle entendit un coup de tonnerre retentir pour fendre le ciel en deux, éclairant alors son visage, égaré sur un point invisible. Toutefois, elle écarquilla les yeux une fois arrivée devant les escaliers : les conversations des invités s'élevaient jusqu'à elle pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Elle décela dans le brouhaha des insultes et des menaces, sans aucun doute adressées aux humains qui devaient passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Elle déglutit dans l'espoir de calmer son angoisse, et comprit que la seule chance de s'en sortir se résumait à user de la ruse plutôt que de la force.  
En bas, personne n'était au courant de l'assassinat d'Itsuki Shirow. De ce fait, une idée dangereuse germa dans son esprit. Si les Next s'attendaient à retrouver leur chef, elle n'aurait qu'à se faire passer pour lui.  
En vingt-cinq ans d'existence passés aux côtés de ce pervers, elle le connaissait comme son ombre. Elle pouvait tenter de prendre ce risque insensé. Cela consisterait simplement à porter un masque, et jouer un rôle qui sauverait sa vie et celle des inspecteurs.  
«_ Je peux le faire !_ », pensa-t-elle en serrant le poing.  
Un nouvel éclair éclata au moment où elle passa la première marche, illuminant son expression déterminée qu'elle cacha derrière un visage sévère.  
Elle ne se soumettrait plus.

Une fois arrivée en bas, Lian Hua fut accueillie par une consternation générale des membres d'Ouroboros, surpris de ne voir qu'elle. Toutefois, Lian-Hua n'y prêta aucune attention, comme l'aurait fait feu Shirow, et tourna la tête en direction des détectives. Elle cacha difficilement son malaise lorsqu'elle les vit, bâillonnés à une chaise.  
Lina leva la tête en sa direction, écarquilla les yeux, et essaya de prononcer quelque chose derrière le foulard muselé à ses lèvres.  
En vain.  
A cet instant, l'asiatique désira plus que tout la rassurer, lui dire de tenir bon, la conseiller de ne pas s'énerver au risque de s'étouffer, néanmoins, elle se retint à temps. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.  
Concentrée sur son rôle, elle adressa une moue hautaine aux humains, puis s'adressa à ses collègues.

\- Itsuki Shirow n'est plus, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Maintenant, « je » gouvernerai sous le nom de Lian-Hua.  
\- Attendez... Vous voulez dire que..., balbutia Eva, sous le choc.  
\- Oui, mon ancien corps a succombé à sa blessure, et j'ai dû utiliser mon pouvoir pour survivre, poursuivit l'asiatique, en essayant de garder une attitude calme.

Sous le regard interloqué des inspecteurs, les membres d'Ouroboros s'échangèrent des mots qu'ils eurent du mal à discerner. Certaines intonations parurent inquiètes, voire apeurées, tandis que d'autres dégagèrent de l'impatience et de la joie.  
Le trio humain ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Mais alors... Cela veut dire que vous allez devoir chercher un nouveau successeur, non ?!, s'exclama un homme.  
\- … C'est exact, confirma Lian-Hua, peu rassurée de sa propre réponse.

Dès lors, des acclamations enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le hall. Les membres d'Ouroboros connaissaient le pouvoir de leur maître et l'assimilaient généralement à un don sacré. De ce fait, être désigné en tant que prochain successeur s'apparentait à un cadeau du ciel, à un sacrifice orgueilleux permettant de changer le destin de leur communauté. Ces surhommes arrogants en quête de reconnaissance se montraient en vérité naïfs, aveuglés par le pouvoir si parfait de leur chef. Cela ne les dérangeait pas d'offrir leur corps et leur misérable existence, au contraire ! Ils voyaient cela comme la meilleure manière de servir la cause de leur souverain.

\- Néanmoins, je ne choisirai pas ce soir. Les événements survenus plus tôt m'ont épuisé, et je voudrais offrir à ces mécréants une bonne leçon pour avoir osé me défier, confia l'asiatique en désignant les humains.  
\- Nous comprenons !, répondit Eva, admirative. Que souhaitez-vous qu...  
\- Rentrez chez vous. La fête est terminée, la coupa Lian-Hua.  
\- Pardon ? Vous voulez rester seule avec ces humains ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ?, s'inquiéta un partisan.  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Ils sont attachés, à ma merci. Et puis, avec ce nouveau corps, je peux vous assurer que je saurais me défendre.

Même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, l'angoisse se jouait de la Next usurpatrice. Les explications sortaient toutes seules, les gestes et les mimiques aussi. En côtoyant pendant des années Itsuki, elle avait fini par connaître ses habitudes et sonder en intégralité sa personnalité. Toutefois, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un imprévu, d'un événement prêt à lui ôter le masque à tout moment.  
Les invités devaient partir. Coûte que coûte.

\- Je vous recontacterai dans la semaine pour vous faire part de ma prochaine soirée. Il serait mieux de fêter l'acquisition de ce nouveau corps comme il se doit, reprit-elle. Allez, rentrez chez vous maintenant. Je veux en finir avec ces déchets.

Les sujets s'échangèrent plusieurs regards, à la fois inquiets et compréhensifs, et finirent par constater qu'il ne valait mieux pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leur supérieur, surtout s'il devait choisir un nouveau successeur. Donner bonne impression était plus primordiale que tout le reste. Ainsi, après une révérence et une courbette courtoises, ils saluèrent Lian-Hua, la remercièrent pour la soirée, et quittèrent le manoir.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que les lieux se vident complètement, laissant l'asiatique face aux inspecteurs qui la fixèrent avec crainte et incompréhension. Elle resta un moment dans cette position, perdue sur un point fixe, et son esprit rejoua en continue les derniers événements pour en venir à la conclusion que malgré tous les risques qu'elle venait d'encourir, elle vivait encore.  
« _Je suis vivante..._ », se répéta-t-elle.  
Émue jusqu'aux larmes, elle peina à rester debout. Si bien qu'au final, ses jambes la lâchèrent pour de bon.  
Elle était vivante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!, pesta Dean.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser..., murmura la Next, derrière un sourire en coin et des yeux humides. Je... C'est une longue histoire. J'ai dû jouer un rôle pour me retrouver seule avec vous.  
\- « Un rôle » ?, répéta Lina.

Lian-Hua acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entreprit de leur raconter le plus gros de l'histoire : sa rencontre avec Itsuki Shirow, le chef et créateur d'Ouroboros, le lien qui la reliait de force à lui et à ses plans funestes. Elle leur dévoila une partie de sa vie, de sa destinée, de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, de toute la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée. Ce qui l'amena, par la suite, à terminer ses révélations sur sa récente rébellion...

\- Alors... L'homme que vous avez accompagné tout à l'heure est mort... ?, demanda Walter, sous le choc.  
\- Oui, affirma Lian-Hua en les détachant.  
\- Vous savez que commettre un meurtre est sévèrement puni par la loi ?, siffla Crowel.  
\- Mais dans le cas de madame Lian-Hua, cela reste de la légitime défense !, défendit Lina.  
\- Vous vous lancez dans la justice, vous, maintenant ?

La mère afficha une mine sévère à l'entente de cette question qui sonna à son oreille comme un reproche. Un peu agacée par le comportement de Dean, elle croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils, et lui adressa une moue fâchée. A la grande surprise de Walter, cela le ramena à l'ordre.

\- Bref. Je vais vous demander de nous suivre madame, dit le doyen du groupe. Nous aurions besoin de votre témoignage dans le cadre de notre enquête.  
\- Vous allez m'amener au commissariat... ?, s'inquiéta la concernée.  
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si vous le souhaitez nous ferons ça chez moi, proposa tout à coup Walter.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?!  
\- Chef, j'estime que cette pauvre femme en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui. Elle nous a sauvés, non ? L'amener au commissariat ne servira à rien d'autre que nous retarder..., développa le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Lian-Hua de le fixer avec consternation.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Walter !, intervint Lina, sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Ça vous va madame ? Nous partons ensemble, et je vous ramène chez moi pour mettre au clair certaines choses.  
\- Je..., balbutia la concernée.  
\- Vous pouvez venir chez moi au pire des cas, s'empressa de répondre la mère.

Un rire discret s'échappa de la gorge de la Next, émue de constater que des humains semblaient déterminés à lui venir en aide. Elle releva alors la tête, leur adressa un doux sourire en coin, et leur avoua que les deux choix lui convenaient.

\- Partons d'ici, déjà. Nous verrons par la suite, d'accord ?, suggéra-t-elle.  
\- Ça me va, répondit Dean. Walter, ça ira ta blessure ?  
\- J'ai connu pire. Ça i...

La phrase du jeune détective s'étouffa dans un gémissement de douleur. Bien que superficielle, sa blessure restait à vif, ce qui lui procurait un affreux électrochoc dès qu'il bougeait un peu son épaule. Il serra les dents avant d'offrir à ses amis un sourire forcé dans l'espoir de les rassurer.  
Cela ne marcha pas. Surtout pour Lina qui fut, tout à coup, bien attristée par cette vision.

\- Il y a une trousse de secours dans la voiture, souffla Dean. Allons-y.

* * *

\- Ne bougez pas !, ordonna Lina.

Installée à l'arrière du véhicule, la mère passa le bandage autour de l'épaule de Walter. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se détendit sous les caresses inconscientes de son infirmière de circonstance.  
Dean, au volant, glissa ses iris sur le siège à sa droite : Lian-Hua bouclait sa ceinture sans prononcer un mot. Elle paraissait soudainement angoissée, comme prise entre les mailles d'une ombre sinistre. Ses pupilles se figèrent sur le rétroviseur qui lui renvoya l'image du manoir où elle avait vécu, et dès lors, ses pensées se transformèrent en un tourbillon de questions.  
Était-elle vraiment libre ? Pouvait-elle réellement espérer un tel miracle ? Certes, elle venait de rayer du monde l'existence puérile et orgueilleuse d'Itsuki Shirow, néanmoins la bague d'allégeance, offerte par ce dernier, demeurait à son annulaire gauche.  
Dans quelques instants, les réponses ne tarderaient pas à venir. Et inconsciemment, son esprit se déchira sous le poids de désirs contradictoires. Elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la vérité, mais la peur l'encourageait aussi à abandonner.  
Dean fit rugir son moteur, faisant comprendre à la Next que le moment décisif approchait. Stressée, elle ravala sa salive, ferma les yeux, et attendit.  
Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant.  
Bercés par la mélodie de la pluie, les passagers observèrent le ciel voilé par les nuages. Sauf Lian-Hua qui, sans le vouloir, serra le bas de sa robe un peu plus fort à chaque mètre franchi. D'après ses sources, le bijou maudit la paralyserait une fois éloignée à plus de cinq cents mètres de son maître, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve ou que quelqu'un la ramène à lui.  
Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien ?  
Et si elle ne pouvait éviter son destin ?  
Et si, au final, sa liberté était bel et bien perdue à jamais ?  
Et si...  
Elle secoua la tête face à toutes ces questions stupides, et se persuada qu'elle finirait toujours par trouver une solution.  
Elle ne cesserait jamais de se battre. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. Tant qu'elle se battrait, elle aurait encore, d'une certaine manière, son libre arbitre à ses côtés et c'est tout ce qui compterait.  
Soudain, la voiture quitta enfin la zone délimitée, annonçant à la Next que le demi-kilomètre venait d'être franchi. Tout se stoppa autour d'elle et le silence se fit maître. Seuls les battements rapides de son cœur, mêlés à sa respiration haletante, résonnèrent autour d'elle.  
Ses perles noires fixèrent ses mains qui continuaient de trembler sur sa robe. Ses lèvres, à demi fermées, prononcèrent ensuite des mots qu'elle peina elle-même à comprendre...  
… Puis elle desserra doucement, et sans aucun mal, ses doigts du tissu avant de lever les bras avec hésitation. Même ses jambes bougeaient !  
« _Alors, je suis bel et bien..._ »  
Un sentiment, encore inconnu, la submergea aussitôt. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle venait de s'échapper pour alléger son corps et son esprit.  
« _… libre._ »  
A ce mot, ses larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart de ses yeux pour se déverser sur ses pommettes rosées.  
Elle était libre.  
Libre de faire sa vie. Libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Libre de partir où elle le désire. Libre de tout. Elle pourra enfin respirer le bonheur, sans se soucier d'une ombre perpétuellement au-dessus d'elle.  
Pourtant, à côté de cela, elle se sentait effrayée. Attristée. Égarée. Pourquoi ?

\- H-Hey ? Ça va pas ?, demanda Dean, mal à l'aise.

Il n'eut que des sanglots comme réponse. Cependant, il crut déceler un petit sourire sur le visage de l'asiatique.

\- Qu'en est-il de nous... Que dis-je, puis-je seulement espérer un renouveau ?, bredouilla-t-elle peu après. Car à chaque fois que je respirais, je le faisais pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ma vie sans lui... Maintenant j'ai tellement peur. Ces émotions m'effraient. Toutefois, je veux les chérir. C'est très bizarre... Qui suis-je maintenant que je ne « lui » appartiens plus ?

C'était une tirade couverte de doutes et de craintes. Une révélation confirmant toutes ses nouvelles appréhensions. Dans le silence qu'elle venait d'apporter, les détectives sentirent la gêne s'emparer d'eux : ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, mais ils se sentaient désolés pour elle.

\- C'est très lourd à porter, un libre arbitre, quand on n'en a jamais connu..., commença Lina, avec hésitation. Mais tout ira bien ! Vous avez la possibilité de faire de grandes choses maintenant ! Le monde s'étend à perte de vue. Et vous pourrez compter sur nous, quoi qu'il advienne.

La mère termina ses éloges en adressant un doux sourire en coin à Lian-Hua, ce qui lui arracha plusieurs sanglots qu'elle tenta d'étouffer.  
Comme il est agréable de se savoir soutenu.

\- Merci..., marmonna-t-elle.

La suite du trajet se déroula dans le silence, permettant aux passagers de faire le point sur la situation. Dans un élan d'égoïsme, Dean souhaita interroger la chinoise, le temps d'arriver chez Walter, néanmoins, sa bonne conscience le retint. Il savait bien que le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à cela, et Lina l'avait assez réprimandé pour ce soir.  
Les yeux fixés sur la route, l'inspecteur reconnut les lumières multicolores de la ville qui s'étendaient au loin, tels des milliers de phares guidant des marins égarés. Sternbild, la ville qui ne dort jamais, les accueillerait bien vite avec son ambiance animée.  
Lina tourna la tête en direction de Walter. Celui-ci contemplait le paysage, sans un mot et probablement perdu dans des pensées floues. Elle se remémora alors, non sans honte, la scène où il fut attaqué par les Next sadiques. Et constater qu'elle n'avait rien osé faire la fit longuement soupirer. Ses forces, son courage et surtout sa si grande détermination disparurent au moment où, plus que tout, on avait eu besoin d'elle.  
« _Je ne suis qu'une idiote._ », pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser la tristesse et la frustration s'en échapper. Certes, ses réactions renforcèrent l'idée que Dean se faisait d'elle : guidée par ses désirs de vengeance, elle restait une femme capricieuse et orgueilleuse, cherchant sa propre justice dans un monde bien trop violent pour elle.  
Et si elle abandonnait pour confier la suite à ses associés ? Et si elle rentrait chez elle afin d'endosser, une bonne fois pour toute, son rôle de mère ? Peut-être devait-elle cesser de pourchasser une ambition beaucoup trop égoïste pour une femme comme elle ?  
Non...  
Non ! Elle voulait se battre. En finir une bonne fois pour toute. Peut-être que l'échec survenu plus tôt blessait sa fierté, mais elle devait s'en servir en guise d'acquis, d'expérience positive. Chaque crainte, chaque remise en question, chaque humiliation la rendraient plus forte. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son but.  
Oui, elle s'engagerait dans le combat. Non elle ne renoncerait pas. Qu'importe les douleurs, qu'importe le temps qu'elle perdrait et les critiques qu'elle recevrait. L'espoir persistait, la souffrance se transformait en force, impossible d'oublier tout cela. Impossible de vivre sans avoir vengé Ethan.

Pendant ce temps, Lian-Hua observait les environs de sa fenêtre. Les gouttes de pluie glissaient doucement sur la vitre, formant un chemin ondulé derrière elles. A cet instant, elle se remit en mémoire les souvenirs liés à Itsuki Shirow : sa première rencontre avec lui s'était déroulée un jour de pluie, de même pour la fois où elle avait tentée de s'enfuir pour rejoindre Anju, sa seule et unique amie. Cela s'apparentait à un coup du sort, à un jeu de circonstance, et en devenait presque prévisible. Voilà pourquoi elle adorait la pluie. D'une certaine manière, sa mélodie harmonieuse retentissait souvent les jours où sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, comme si le ciel pleurait à sa place pour effacer derrière elle toutes les souffrances endurées jusqu'ici.  
Néanmoins, ce soir, Lian-Hua refusait de retenir ses larmes. Car dorénavant, elle n'aurait plus à se cacher derrière le masque de l'insensibilité. Maintenant elle pouvait rire à gorge déployée, hurler aussi fort que possible et pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Plus personne, hormis son libre arbitre, ne lui dirait quoi faire.  
« _Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit !_ », se jura-t-elle.  
A cette pensée, un électrochoc lui rappela quelque chose d'important, si bien qu'elle se redressa rapidement sur son siège et poussa un cri de surprise. Le kaléidoscope de son esprit lui remit en mémoire la journée du quatorze décembre : face au premier échec d'Aiden J. Howards, Itsuki avait jugé bon de le rejoindre dans sa base afin de faire le point sur la situation. Bien que l'échange se résumât à une violente dispute entre Ascelin et Lian-Hua, il se termina sur un ordre donné par le haut gradé :  
«_** Aiden, je veux bien t'accorder une chance de plus, mais je veux que tu m'expliques, par le biais d'une lettre, ton plan dans les moindres détails.**_ »  
L'asiatique eut du mal à y croire. D'habitude, monsieur Shirow n'offrait pas de seconde chance à ses hommes, car pour lui, si un Next goûtait une fois à l'échec, l'échec ne le lâcherait plus. Mais il voulait garder confiance en Aiden : il était charismatique, ambitieux, manipulateur et terriblement rusé. Une recrue comme lui méritait une chance de plus si ses ambitions en valaient la peine.  
Bien entendu, le concerné s'était exécuté, et lorsque la missive arriva dans les mains d'Itsuki, un sourire perfide déchira son visage. Il semblait si fier, si heureux, si satisfait... Si bien qu'il la fut lire à sa servante, étant donné que d'une certaine manière, elle aussi était en droit de connaître les intentions de son collègue.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose..., déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Évidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ce que je vais dire risque de vous paraître insensé, mais je dois tout de même vous le dire. Il en va de la vie de Barnaby et Blue Rose.  
\- Barnaby et Blue Rose ?!, répétèrent en chœur les enquêteurs.  
\- Pourquoi nous parler d'eux ? C'est quoi le rapport ?, questionna Dean.  
\- Il serait compliqué de tout vous expliquer dans l'immédiat, mais des membres d'Ouroboros comptaient les enlever aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de les forcer à rejoindre leur cause... Ils sont persuadés que si des Héros s'allient à l'organisation, l'humanité est vouée à sa perte.  
\- N-Non..., bredouilla Lina, choquée.  
\- Qu-quoi ?! Et vous nous dites ça comme ça ?! Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?!, s'indigna le doyen du groupe.  
\- Je suis désolée ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié ce détail... Vous auriez l'heure, à tout hasard ?  
\- Il est vingt et une heure et quart, répondit Walter.

L'expression de Lian-Hua se décomposa à l'entente des chiffres, et elle dut se faire violence pour conserver son calme.

\- Ça a commencé..., murmura-t-elle, les yeux figés sur un point invisible.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ?!, s'affola la mère.  
\- Si Aiden a suivi son plan à la lettre... Alors ils sont déjà à la base, et...

Elle n'osa terminer sa phrase, malgré les lourdes questions insistantes du trio pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Non, le temps n'était plus aux discussions. A l'heure actuelle, les deux héros devaient terriblement souffrir. Physiquement comme mentalement.

\- Faites demi-tour ! Je connais leur position !, s'exclama Lian-Hua.

Aussitôt, l'inspecteur Crowel appuya sur la pédale et tourna rapidement le volant, afin de faire demi-tour. Pas besoin de plus d'explications, le temps était compté, et il devait foncer à présent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** _: Et voilààà ! Ce chapitre... Je l'aime tellement ! Je suis si fière de la tournure qu'a pris la destinée de ma petite Lian-Hua. Surtout qu'à la base, j'avais prévu autre chose pour elle, mais au fil de l'écriture, c'est elle qui a fini par choisir son propre chemin (genre je parle comme si mes OCs avaient une existence propre... faut que je me soigne.) Qu'en avez-vous pensé, vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse grandement ! _  
_Barnaby revient au prochain chapitre, vous allez savoir ce qu'il est devenu ! Pour cela... Et bien rendez-vous le 14 ou le 21 Mai, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de l'avancement de mes derniers chapitres ! :)_

_See ya les gens ! Et merci de votre fidélité, on a dépassé la barre des 3000 visites ! C'est pas grand chose pour certain, mais pour moi, c'est tout simplement énorme ! Merci !_


	42. Chap 41 : Humiliation

_Bonjour ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici !  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien ! Je continue lentement mais surement la rédaction de ma fanfiction, comme vous pouvez le voir. Et je pense qu'on va rester sur l'initiative d'un chapitre par mois jusqu'à la fin (sauf si j'arrive à rédiger les derniers chapitres avant). J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas...  
Un grand merci pour vos visites en tout cas ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

**_Avant de commencer à lire, je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles que ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant, comporteront des scènes un peu difficiles ! Donc faites attention si vous êtes du genre... très émotif._**

_Sur ce, Bonne lect__ure !_

* * *

**Chapitre XLI : Humiliation**

Assailli par une douleur brusque et glaciale, Barnaby ouvrit les yeux pour s'échapper des ténèbres de son inconscience. Les environs lui parurent d'abord flous et amorphes, avant de se distinguer au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il reprit son souffle, tenta de bouger, puis fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il ne le pouvait pas. En effet, ses poings et ses mollets étaient solidement liés à chaque extrémité d'une immense croix d'acier paralysant ses moindres faits et gestes, à l'image du Christ sacrifié. Inquiet, mais encore lucide, il analysa les lieux d'un simple regard, et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il aperçut des éléments perturbants, tels qu'une immense table d'acier à sa droite, ou encore un nombre incalculable d'objets étranges accrochés aux murs, tous plus macabres les uns que les autres. Ceux-ci, pointus, affûtés, tranchants, semblaient provenir d'un autre monde. Un monde plus glauque et plus cruel. Et même la présence du feu qui se dégageait de la cheminée murale ne parvenait pas à diminuer son mauvais pressentiment. Surtout qu'en y regardant avec plus d'attention, la cheminée correspondait en réalité à un vieux four à pain, dont la chaleur pouvait monter vraiment haut.  
Soudain, Barnaby se rappela les événements survenus un peu plus tôt : la copie de Kotetsu, leur discussion, l'attaque des hommes, et sa perte de conscience...  
Le Héros comprit bien vite que ses ravisseurs venaient de l'enfermer dans cette salle effrayante, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à en saisir la cause. Pour quelles raisons l'avait-on attaché ? Pourquoi dans cette pièce en particulier ? Que voulait-on de lui ?  
De toute manière, l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Bien décidé à partir d'ici, il ferma les yeux, et se concentra dans l'espoir d'enclencher son pouvoir, priant pour que le délai depuis la dernière fois soit écoulé.  
En vain. Évidemment.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, Barnaby Brooks Jr.

La voix mielleuse, survenue de nulle part, procura au concerné un frisson de répulsion. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais peina à se rappeler exactement où et quand.  
Il s'apprêta à réclamer l'identité de l'inconnu, néanmoins, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit dans un grincement aiguë et bruyant pour y laisser entrer trois hommes masqués. Aiden en premier, suivis d'Ascelin, puis d'un Next, sans doute désigné pour les accompagner. Un électrochoc percuta Barnaby au moment où ses émeraudes se posèrent sur le premier. Tout reprenait vie dans son inconscient, tout devenait clair comme de l'eau de roche, et comme un film passé en accéléré, les images liées à cet énergumène masqué tournèrent en boucle dans son cerveau.  
Cet homme... Aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait bien de celui qui s'était adressé à la population de Stern Bild par-delà les écrans géants, celui qui avait énuméré l'énigme pour retrouver Karina. Et donc celui qui...

\- Hum. A en juger votre expression, je présume que vous me reconnaissez ! sourit Aiden.

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard empli de mépris et de haine.

\- Oh allons ! Vous pourriez me répondre. Vous savez, je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour rien.

Il étouffa un petit rire narquois et admira un moment l'attitude de son otage. Son petit minois angélique n'existait plus, balayé par une expression haineuse qui lui conférait une allure valeureuse et digne de son titre de Héros.

\- Barnaby Brooks Jr. Décidément, vous êtes le Héros le plus fascinant de ces dernières années, reprit Aiden. Vous avez su vous faire une place dans l'univers hypocrite et répugnant de la télé-réalité. Votre popularité n'a cessé d'accroître et qui plus est... Vous avez réussi à venger vos parents.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la tirade. Acteur de sa propre scène, son bourreau semblait réciter un texte appris par cœur. Toutefois, Barnaby pouvait ressentir l'aura néfaste qui entourait ce type au visage angélique. Derrière le masque doucereux et calme se cachait en réalité un démon se servant d'une couverture, et cela le rendait encore plus effrayant, forçant le Héros à rester sans cesse sur ses gardes.

\- Vous savez... J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange que des Next aussi puissants se rangent du côté de l'humanité. Cela vous amuse-t-il de vous ridiculiser pour des gens qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre sécurité ? Outre cette émission puérile et abjecte, vous vous collez une étiquette commerciale stupide.

Barnaby ne disait rien, préférant écouter attentivement les propos méprisants de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à ses compères pour les inviter à rejoindre un point précis. Ainsi, le Next se dirigea vers le four, alors qu'Ascelin rejoignit le mur aux ustensiles macabres. Par la suite, Aiden avança d'un pas assuré vers le Héros tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées. Alors que le talon de ses bottes résonnait lugubrement dans la pièce, les yeux de Barnaby se plissèrent au moment où seuls quelques mètres les séparèrent.

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas ?, insista le supérieur en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce n'est pas au sein d'Hero TV que vous devriez travailler, mais à nos côtés !  
\- Au sein d'Ouroboros ?, demanda Barnaby, avant de ricaner avec mépris. Ne me faites pas rire. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de moi ?  
\- Pas seulement de vous. Tous les Héros et les Next doivent nous rejoindre. Nous sommes des surhommes en quête de reconnaissance. Malheureusement, l'humanité nous barre la route depuis des années, elle nous rejette et nous dénigre.

Voyant que son otage ne réagissait pas plus que cela, Aiden en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, puis réfléchit un instant aux bons mots à employer avant de reprendre :

\- En vérité, elle a peur. Terriblement peur. De ce fait, elle tente de nous mettre dans une position d'infériorité. Mais au final, c'est elle la race faible.  
\- … Même si vos propos s'avéraient véridiques, jamais je ne suivrai une organisation telle que la vôtre ! osa Barnaby, furieux.

Monsieur J. Howards s'attendait à cette réponse. Après tout, Ouroboros lui avait causé pas mal de tort en plus de briser à jamais sa vie. De plus, celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif en était un membre bien actif avant de se faire tuer par l'effroyable Lunatic. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Barnaby voue une haine sans faille à l'organisation. Pourtant, Aiden ne voulait surtout pas abandonner, ni même se montrer compatissant.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de laisser le passé derrière vous ? Nous pourrions nous allier et créer, ensemble, une nouvelle ère. Une ère où les Next regagneraient la place qu'ils méritent.  
\- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez enlevé Blue Rose il y a de cela quelque mois ? Vous souhaitiez la rallier à votre cause et nous faire du chantage pour la rejoindre ?, siffla le Héros entre ses dents.

Un sentiment de fierté embauma les pensées d'Aiden. Il se doutait que ces questions finiraient par être prononcées tôt ou tard. Toutefois, il ne lui répondit pas dans l'immédiat, préférant jouir de son expression perdue, sous l'œil amusé d'Ascelin.

\- Et bien quoi ? N'était-ce pas là un plan merveilleux ? lança Aiden.

La question agit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Le Next bouillonnait intérieurement, si bien que son corps vacilla sous les tremblements de colère. Dans un élan de rage, il oublia les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier et tenta d'attaquer Aiden. Hélas, les ficelles le ramenèrent très vite à l'ordre en pénétrant la peau de ses poignets. Cet instant de faiblesse et de désarroi arracha au bourreau un sourire victorieux, empli d'une arrogance malsaine qui poussa le Héros à se débattre malgré tout.  
Cela amusa de plus en plus Aiden. Pour autant, il se devait de lui donner quelques explications.

\- Au départ, tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, commença-t-il. Nous avions l'appât et il ne nous restait plus qu'à vous attirer pour que mon associé vous persuade de nous suivre, développa Aiden, avant de désigner Ascelin d'un signe de main. Malheureusement... il a fallu que vous vous échappiez de notre emprise.

Il demeura un bref instant muet pour se remémorer, non sans haine, l'humiliation qu'il avait subie au cours de son échec. Son plan si parfait, si juste et honorable... Il avait été gâché par un Héros prétentieux et aveuglé par de futiles sentiments refoulés.

\- Mais aujourd'hui. Vous ne vous échapperez pas. Vous nous rejoindrez, quoiqu'il advienne. Et vos collègues suivront vos pas ! termina-t-il.  
\- … Je préfère encore crever, répondit avec fermeté Barnaby, sans détourner le regard de son ennemi.

Un bruit métallique perça le silence apparent des ténèbres, et la lame argentée d'un Katana, qu'Aiden venait de dégainer, renvoya le reflet du Héros impuissant. Il le plaça sous la gorge de sa victime et la força à relever légèrement le menton. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder les yeux fixés sur son tortionnaire.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça. Que vous êtes prévisible !

Sans laisser le temps au Héros de s'y préparer, le supérieur positionna la lame de son arme sur son pull, avant de le déchirer d'un geste vif et précis. Le tissu tomba au sol, dévoilant le torse pâle la victime, qui adressa un regard assassin à son bourreau. Ce dernier n'en tint pas rigueur ; il fit remonter le bout de la lame jusqu'à sa joue, appuya dessus pour forcer Barnaby à tourner la tête, puis le contempla dans les moindres détails.  
Ah, quelle douceur exquise que de voir le Next, le plus influent de ses dernières années, à sa seule merci, et de surcroît, sûrement paralysé par une peur qu'il masquait sous un visage froid et agressif.  
Un poids s'écrasa dans le ventre d'Ascelin, spectateur d'une scène que son inconscience enviait. Ses perles de bronze glissèrent sur les instruments de torture qui se pavanaient sur le mur à côté de lui, et sentit sa peau frémir à l'idée de les utiliser sur ce Héros méprisable et orgueilleux.  
Dieu qu'il avait hâte d'admirer le désespoir qu'afficherait son joli minois, d'écouter dans les moindres détails les cris exquis de la souffrance et de la détresse.

\- Donc, vous choisissez la mort à notre organisation ? Eh bien, voyons si vous êtes du genre à tenir vos engagements ! déclara monsieur Howards en claquant des doigts.

Dès lors, le Next inconnu esquissa un sourire malfaisant. Il se tourna vers le four, se mit à briller de l'habituelle lueur bleue, et dirigea sa main à l'intérieur sans aucune crainte. Bien que ce fût rapide, Barnaby eut le temps de remarquer la main de l'homme se solidifier et se teinter d'une couleur argentée.  
Le prisonnier se mordit la lèvre au moment où il appréhenda la suite des événements à venir, ce que Aiden remarqua.

\- Je vous présente Ehoarn. Un Next qui peut transformer n'importe quelle partie de son corps en acier, expliqua-t-il. Je pense qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous montrer ce dont il est capable.

Sur ces mots, le concerné s'avança avec un rictus barbare cousu sur le visage, et une folie évidente dansant dans ses pupilles. Barnaby frémit. Ce dernier baissa le regard, et il sentit son cœur se stopper lorsque ses doutes se confirmèrent. : la main d'acier d'Ehoarn, maintenant colorée d'un rouge vermeille, renfermait la chaleur ardente du four.  
Évidemment, Barnaby ne laissa pas la terreur gouverner sa raison. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, et tenta d'enclencher une nouvelle fois son pouvoir.  
Démarche inutile.  
L'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait s'immisça en lui : s'il s'était évanoui, alors un laps de temps s'était écoulé, régénérant ainsi l'intégralité de ses capacités.  
Dans ce cas, pourquoi rien ne se produisait ?!  
Personne ne lui offrit une réponse ou un indice, et une atroce douleur au ventre l'éjecta de ses pensées pour le ramener de force à la réalité : le doigt du Next de fer glissait habilement autour de son nombril. Attaché à sa fierté, le Héros se mordit la langue pour étouffer un gémissement, ce qui ne sembla pas désorienter pour autant ses bourreaux. De toute manière, ils comptaient bien profiter du spectacle. Et plus il serait long, plus il serait plaisant.  
Ehoarn remonta son doigt brûlant sur le torse de son jouet, le laissa un moment immobile sur son pectoral gauche pour y déposer une marque un peu plus profonde, et observa avec attention son expression. Barnaby tremblait sous le poids de la souffrance, pourtant, il persistait à garder ses geignements pour lui. Cette attitude orgueilleuse flatta son tortionnaire, qui dans un élan de sadisme et d'impatience, le frappa si violemment à l'estomac qu'il cracha de la bile en plus d'émettre un petit cri de douleur.  
« _Merde... !_ » pensa-t-il, blessé dans son ego.  
Le surhomme ne le ménagea pas pour autant : il déposa plusieurs fois ses doigts sur son bassin, son ventre, puis remonta à ses épaules pour redescendre à ses bras. Par la suite, il le titilla en lui effleurant le cou, les joues, les yeux. Avec pour seul projet de l'effrayer, et pour seul désir de l'entendre le supplier d'arrêter. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Tout ce dont le trio eut droit ne fut que des toussotements et des longs soupirs en continu. Appréciant l'image déshonorante face à lui, Ehoarn plaqua, sans plus attendre, une ferme volée de coups aussi sonores que cuisants sur les côtes et l'abdomen du détenu. La spontanéité, alliée à la fermeté de son geste, désarçonna le Héros qui le fixa cependant toujours dans les yeux, les dents serrées. Dans un élan de folie, il se raidit et tenta de donner un coup de boule à son ennemi. La tentative se conclut sur un échec quand Ehoarn bloqua immédiatement son mouvement en le saisissant par le cou de son autre main. En signe de vengeance, un nouvel enchaînement de coups brûlants, aussi inattendu que le premier, vint alors ébranler la volonté de Barnaby.

\- Monsieur. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plaisant de le marquer de notre symbole ? Juste ici..., proposa alors le bourreau, en désignant la joue du Héros sans pour autant la toucher. Que ça soit bien voyant...

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Barnaby se raidit et ses joues s'empourprèrent : l'humiliation venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Déjà que l'acte et les caresses déplacées de son ennemi l'avaient enfermé dans une coquille dégradante, voilà qu'ils comptaient le marquer du symbole d'Ouroboros, tel un bétail prêt à passer à l'abattoir.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne connaissait pas le véritable sentiment de honte. Celui qui se mêle à la douleur et qui murmure à l'oreille de sa victime de s'enfermer quelque part, de fuir loin du monde, voire de disparaître à jamais pour ne plus endurer une telle souffrance. Il n'imaginait pas qu'une situation pareille le pousserait à tenir de tels propos.  
Mais il ne se défilerait pas.  
Non. Même si son corps se voyait amoché, détruit, brisé, jamais Barnaby ne s'écraserait face à des ennemis. Et certainement pas face à Ouroboros.  
De toute façon, il finirait bien par récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il devait juste s'armer de patience. Endurer encore et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir leur rendre la pareille.

\- Ehoarn. Il serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage ! s'exclama alors Aiden, avant de murmurer à l'oreille du torturé. Vous refusez toujours notre offre ?  
\- … J-Je ne compte pas changer d'avis !, confirma-t-il, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Le leader haussa les épaules tant la réponse lui parut prévisible.

\- Puisque vous semblez supporter les brûlures, nous allons essayer autre chose, déclara-t-il.

Le sang de Barnaby se glaça à l'entente de l'annonce. A ce rythme-là, il succomberait à ses blessures avant même de récupérer l'usage de son don.  
Du temps. Il fallait gagner du temps.

\- Pourquoi montrez-vous tant de mépris envers les humains ?, demanda-t-il à Aiden.  
\- « Pourquoi » ? Allons, ne me dîtes pas que la cause de cette animosité vous est inconnue.

Tout en astiquant le manche de son katana, l'homme plongea ses perles d'ébène dans les émeraudes de sa victime, comme s'il espérait entendre une spéculation de sa part, voire qu'elle trouve par elle-même sa propre réponse. Néanmoins, Barnaby garda le silence, attendant des éclaircissements, des aveux, des révélations de la bouche de son ennemi.

\- Depuis des siècles, l'humanité nous a humiliés, détestés, chassés, tués... Avec pour seule excuse le fait que nous étions différents, éclaira Aiden. Nous étions traités de sorciers, parfois de démons, et nous n'avions que la culpabilité et la solitude pour seule compagnie.

Les sourcils du Héros se froncèrent à l'entente de cette confession amère. Il crut même déceler un petit tremblement dans la voix de son bourreau. Par la suite, une nouvelle interrogation titilla son esprit :

\- « Des siècles » ? Mais les Next sont apparus il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine d'années, tout au plus...  
\- Non. Nous existions depuis longtemps. C'est juste la société qui a fini par nous attribuer un nom et un titre.  
\- Plus d'un millénaire pour nous « accepter ». Quelle superbe mentalité.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la dernière phrase : les poings serrés et l'expression ravagée par la colère, Ascelin ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette période sombre de l'histoire.

\- Notre peuple... Il a souffert et a été martyrisé par une race qui ne cherchait qu'à nous causer du tort, siffla-t-il. Et quand nos ancêtres cherchaient à se défendre ou à revendiquer leurs droits, ils étaient enfermés et sauvagement torturés. Nous étions les boucs émissaires d'un monde irrévérencieux et apeuré par ce qui sortait de « l'ordinaire ».

Un petit rire empli d'une aigreur mélancolique s'évada de sa gorge. Parler ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant, une partie de lui l'encourageait à continuer dans sa lancée :

\- « La normalité »... Les humains sont vraiment impitoyables et exécrables. Qui a décidé de ce qui serait « normal » ou non ? Qui donc a établi ces lois puériles et égoïstes ? Peut-être qu'au final, c'étaient eux les indésirables !

Aux yeux de Barnaby, leur perception de la situation s'avérait erronée par une haine un peu trop excessive à l'encontre de la communauté humaine. Par-delà les paroles abusives et dégradantes de ses ennemis, le Héros repensait à ses parents, des humains, qui n'eurent pour seul don d'aimer passionnément leur fils malgré sa singularité. L'air de rien, cela lui procurait un désagréable sentiment de frustration, car chercher à déshonorer l'humanité renvoyait à déshonorer ses parents, et donc sa propre personne.  
Toutefois, il existait du positif dans ces révélations. En effet, malgré les récentes plaies qui lui agressaient la peau, il gagnait un peu de temps, et retardait ainsi la seconde séance de torture, permettant à son pouvoir de se régénérer.  
Il fallait tenir bon. Renchérir pour rester en vie.

\- Il est vrai que les hommes sont du genre à se méfier de ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas..., commença Barnaby. Mais voyez comme les choses ont positivement évolué en l'espace d'un demi siècle ! Nous avons eu une académie spécialisée, nous sommes devenus des idoles, nous pouvons être appréciés et mieux nous intégrer à la société et...  
\- « Mieux nous intégrer à la société » ?!, le coupa Ascelin. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne évolution, ça ?! T'as été endoctriné par ces déchets, oui ! Du moment que tu les sers ou que tu les amuses, tu deviens quelqu'un d'admirable... Les Héros ne sont que de vulgaires produits de consommation à qui on colle des étiquettes pour gagner de l'argent ! Et tu oses penser que c'est une bonne chose ?!

La tirade de trop pour le prisonnier. Celle qui permit à la colère de l'engourdir dans les méandres de la rage, et qui lui ôta la dernière part de lucidité qu'il peinait à protéger.

\- Et vous alors ? Vous croyez que c'est une bonne chose ce que vous faites ? Vous vous plaignez des humiliations et des tortures que l'humanité vous a affligé, mais vous faites exactement pareil en ce moment même, et avec quelqu'un de votre communauté ! Vous me menacez sous peine de me tuer si je ne coopère pas dans vos propres intérêts. Au final, vous n'êtes pas mieux..., fulmina-t-il.  
\- Espèce de...  
\- Calme toi !, intervint le supérieur.

Ascelin sentit la main d'Aiden se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule pour le forcer à reprendre ses esprits. Un échange de regard eut lieu, et le cadet se sentit en émoi face à la mine compatissante de son leader. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, au point qu'il commençait à la haïr tant elle le blessait. Car même après des années et des années d'amitié et de loyaux services, Ascelin ne pouvait indéfiniment refouler ses sentiments à l'égard d'Aiden.  
Ce cher Aiden J. Howards.  
Que penserait-il s'il apprenait le lourd secret que son collègue lui cachait depuis longtemps ? Se contenterait-il de sourire sans un mot ? Ou bien serait-il du genre à le repousser pour ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?  
Dans tous les cas, sa réaction importait peu, car cela ne changerait en rien les opinions d'Ascelin à son encontre : il continuerait de lui porter une admiration sans faille, mêlé à un amour obsessionnel, un besoin irrésistible de l'embrasser et de s'emprisonner dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.  
« _Pourquoi souhaites-tu à ce point rallier les Héros à ta cause, Aiden ? Leurs présence n'a plus d'importance maintenant qu'une grande majorité de Next t'a juré fidélité et obéissance... Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de prendre ces traîtres sous ton aile ?!_ », pensa-t-il, sans oser révéler ses doutes.

\- Tu as les nerfs un peu trop à vif. Sors et va prendre l'air, lui conseilla soudainement Aiden.  
\- Non, ça va. Je peux rester.  
\- Ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre. Prends une pause de minimum cinq minutes et reviens quand tu te sentiras mieux.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde-le. Il est à notre merci, et si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, je sais que je n'aurai qu'à t'appeler.

L'air de rien, les mots prononcés par Aiden procurèrent à son ami une agréable sensation de réconfort. Savoir qu'il lui accordait une si grande confiance purifiait son âme et ses pensées jusqu'alors souillées par un désir sadique et un besoin de reconnaissance inavoué.  
Ah, quel sommet de l'euphorie il atteignait lorsque son tendre aimé lui montrait une quelconque importance. Il se languissait à l'idée de voir s'afficher sur ses joues un sourire que lui seul serait en proie de connaître.

\- Très bien..., se résigna Ascelin. Alors... à plus tard.

Aiden acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers Barnaby une fois son ami parti.

\- Vous êtes bien trop aveuglé par votre devoir de Héros, Barnaby Brooks Jr, susurra-t-il. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Si vous nous rejoignez, vous et vos collègues, alors la race humaine comprendra que nous n'avons pas besoin de leur affection pour avancer.  
\- Vous voulez éliminer l'injustice par l'injustice..., siffla le concerné. C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas.

Un petit rire s'évada des lèvres d'Aiden pour résonner dans la salle, invitant Ehoarn, au départ muet, à l'imiter. Le prisonnier profita de cet instant pour tenter de réactiver une énième fois son pouvoir, espérant que cette fois-ci soit la dernière et qu'il puisse enfin se libérer.  
Toutefois, ses forces ne répondirent pas et son visage se décomposa sous l'incompréhension.

\- Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas, prononça tout à coup Aiden.

Interloqué, Barnaby releva la tête en direction de son ennemi. Un sourire mystérieux ornait les joues de ce dernier, et, tel un dangereux félin ayant trouvé sa proie, il lui tourna autour pour contempler sa misérable situation. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltra dans l'inconscient du Héros.

\- Vous tentez de gagner du temps pour éviter une nouvelle torture, et récupérer votre pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?

Remarquant que son « invité » ne souhaitait pas répondre, Aiden lui fit face, le fixa droit dans les yeux, et lui fit part de l'ultime révélation :

\- Cela ne servira à rien. Vous perdez votre temps et votre énergie pour rien. Car ce pouvoir que vous cherchez tant à enclencher dans l'espoir vain de vous en sortir... Je vous l'ai tout simplement ôté.

La gorge de Barnaby se noua à l'entente de la nouvelle, et dans ses yeux se refléta une ombre de crainte.  
Ce fou mentait forcément !  
Dans le déni le plus total, il essaya de se persuader que son bourreau cherchait simplement à le troubler pour ainsi l'obliger à abandonner toutes ses futiles tentatives. Après tout personne n'était capable d'arracher le don d'un Next !  
Hélas sa conscience lui soufflait à l'oreille que tout ce qu'il vivait, Karina l'avait vécu avant lui. Ce type masqué lui avait aussi ôté son pouvoir pour l'emprisonner dans la cage de l'impuissance. Et aujourd'hui, le schéma se répétait avec lui. Son pouvoir avait disparu, il devait accepter la terrible réalité et croire son tortionnaire.  
Tenter de se rassurer ne servirait plus à rien désormais. Il le savait.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt au lieu de chercher désespérément à s'échapper ?!  
De nouveau, l'humiliation atteignit son apogée.

\- Oui, vous voilà réduit à l'impuissance. Comme cette chère Blue Rose qui connut, jadis, le même sort, ricana Aiden. Maintenant, vous devriez être conscient du choix qui s'offre à vous. C'est-à-dire nous rejoindre... ou mourir !

Encore sous le choc et perdu dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, la victime n'offrit aucune réponse.

\- Vous êtes adorable avec cette expression... Vous savez, vos pouvoirs reviendront tôt ou tard si vous nous suivez. Je peux vous le garantir !

La voix d'Aiden s'infiltrait en lui tel un serpent pénétrant l'esprit fragile d'un croyant en quête de vérité. Barnaby ne savait plus, ne comprenait plus, et l'impression de voir sa dernière heure arrivée s'immisça lentement en lui, sachant que de toute façon, il refuserait de rejoindre ces monstres.

Alors voilà comment se terminerait son existence ?  
Voilà l'endroit où il périrait ? Dans cette pièce sombre, humide et nauséabonde, au milieu d'objets lugubres et répugnants ?  
Peut-être. Mais cela resterait toujours moins répugnant que de servir une organisation corrompue.

\- Alors, tuez-moi..., siffla-t-il, résigné.

« _Quelle audace !_ », se dit Aiden, légèrement blessé dans son ego.  
Il arqua un sourcil, posa son menton entre son pouce et son index, puis décida de sortir l'ultime carte de son jeu, celle qui forcerait sans aucun doute ce têtu à revenir bien vite sur son choix.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Car j'ai une surprise pour vous.

Il adressa un regard à Ehoarn. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de quitter, à son tour, la pièce. Une fois seul avec le Héros, monsieur J. Howards s'avança vers le mur où se tenaient toujours les instruments de torture. Dos à lui, il saisit quelque chose, resta un moment immobile pour contempler son acquisition, et le rejoignit avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

\- Je me demande comment réagirait Blue Rose en vous voyant dans une telle situation.

Le pseudo fit écho dans le crane de Barnaby, et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit.  
Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourquoi ce monstre masqué parlait-il si subitement de Blue Rose ?!  
Alors qu'il s'apprêta à demander plus d'informations sur la nature de sa phrase, Aiden enroula d'un geste tendre ses bras autour de son cou, à l'image de la mort prête à offrir le baiser éternel.

\- Je pense qu'elle serait apeurée... Voire complètement brisée, murmura le membre d'Ouroboros à l'oreille du Héros.

De la même manière que tout à l'heure, il desserra son étreinte, et offrit à Barnaby une expression amusée qui lui arracha un frisson de répulsion. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien. Par ailleurs, il constata qu'une chose froide et dure reposait sur son cou, sans parvenir à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?!, s'enquit-il, incapable de cacher sa crainte.  
\- Chaque chose en son temps. Laissez-moi d'abord vous présenter le petit bijou de technologie qui orne votre cou. Un magnifique collier électrique, capable de créer des décharges très... puissantes.  
\- Où est Blue Rose ?!

N'appréciant guère être ignoré, Aiden observa sa victime avec dédain. L'air de rien, cela l'irritait un peu de voir ce Héros penser avant tout à « elle » plutôt qu'à sa propre vie. Avec ces pensées en tête, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir une petite télécommande grise. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sournoisement, et il appuya sur l'un des boutons qui ornaient l'appareil électrique. Aussitôt, une vive décharge électrocuta Barnaby, qui, surpris, émit un gémissement de douleur. A l'image d'un reptile de foudre se glissant dans sa peau, ses veines, et son sang, l'électricité traversa ses membres et picota son corps, sans pour autant le tuer.  
La respiration de Barnaby s'accéléra au moment où Aiden relâcha le bouton.

\- Vous devriez éviter ce genre de questions quand je vous explique quelque chose. De toute manière, vous allez la revoir votre chère et tendre Blue Rose.

Il marqua une pause pour afficher une mine hautaine à l'encontre de l'ancien Next. Il était si faible, si soudainement désemparé à l'idée de savoir sa collègue entre leurs griffes, cela en devenait jouissif.

\- Cette petite catin... Et dire que c'est à cause d'elle que vous vous êtes réveillé de l'illusion de mon associé..., soupira Aiden.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?!

Aiden ne répondit pas, préférant laisser sa victime dans l'incompréhension. Par la suite, le grincement de la porte déchira le silence pour dévoiler Ehoarn, qui tenait fermement contre lui une Karina bâillonnée, les joues ravagées par des larmes intarissables. La peur pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage blême. Sidéré, Barnaby resta muet face à cette image, toutefois, il se sentit légèrement rassuré lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne semblait pas blessée, ni même récemment victime d'une séance de torture.  
Karina posa ses iris sur lui, et dès lors, un torrent de larmes s'en échappa pour s'écraser sur le sol. Le morceau de tissu, fixé sur ses lèvres, étouffa un mot qu'elle hurla. Sans aucun doute le prénom de son collègue. Celui-ci tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et surtout qu'elle devait tenir bon. Hélas, la vision des brûlures, du collier, et l'idée de s'imaginer Barnaby se faire persécuter par ces fous l'empêchèrent de garder son bon sens. La peur se montrait beaucoup trop forte pour elle, si bien qu'elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise d'Ehoarn, qui lui tenait fermement le bras de sa main d'acier.

\- Lâche-la. Et retire-lui ce bout de tissu, ordonna Aiden.

Dans une moue résignée, le sujet obéit à son maître, avant de pousser l'ancienne Héroïne au sol, qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Elle voulut se relever, mais ses jambes et ses pieds se trouvaient engourdis et paralysés par les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, puis son souffle s'accélérer sous le poids de l'angoisse et du désespoir.  
Malgré le masque qu'il portait, jamais elle n'oublierait la prestance, la voix et l'éloquence du type qui dirigeait les autres, et qui paraissait sournoisement amusé de la situation.  
Allait-il demander, une nouvelle fois, à un de ses collègues de s'amuser avec elle ?  
Revivrait-elle le cauchemar de sa vie ?  
Ou bien s'amuserait-il à la torturer pour lui ôter ses derniers espoirs ?  
Avec son masque vénitien sophistiqué, son allure d'aristocrate, et son sourire énigmatique, cet homme était effrayant. Sa noble apparence cachait ses actes barbares, à l'image d'un acteur de renom, capable de duper le plus méfiant des spectateurs.  
Tandis que les deux captifs s'échangèrent un regard, sans savoir quoi se dire, un rire résonna dans la salle.

\- Et bien, que le spectacle commence ! cria Aiden d'une voix enjouée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilààà... Quelques petites révélations par ci par là et un Barnaby complétement à la merci des ennemis. Je pense qu'on ne peux pas rêver mieux (je déconne, j'ai eu mal pour mon petit lapin en rédigeant ce chapitre). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop inquiets au sujet de Karina ? _  
_La suite arrive le 25 Juin ! Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! :)_


	43. Chap 42 : L'éveil de la Rose

_Bonjouuuuur ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Je sais, je sais, la publication de La Triste Mascarade s'espace de plus en plus, mais au moins, les chapitres sont là. Je respecte toujours la date donnée ! :D Surtout que là, il me reste quoi ? 6 chapitres à écrire ? Ce n'est pas la mort je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la terminer au plus vite ! Surtout qu'à côté j'ai plein d'idées de One Shot, mais je préfère me concentrer sur cette histoire plutôt que de m'éparpiller. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^o^. Sur ce : Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre XLII : L'éveil de la Rose**

Soutenu par l'éclat de la lune, et malgré les épreuves survenues plus tôt, le véhicule des détectives continuait de rouler, tandis que Lian Hua expliquait plus en détails la situation. Et bien que Crowel fît de son mieux pour rester concentrer sur la route, les révélations de la Next le déconcentraient.

\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes tombé sur la lettre d'Aiden adressée à Elizabeth Lance, lança la chinoise. Il s'agissait d'une invitation la conviant à une des soirées de mon supérieur, Itsuki Shirow. Aiden J. Howards travaille pour lui, c'est un homme très malin, obsédé par son devoir de membre d'Ouroboros. Elizabeth n'était qu'un pion sur son échiquier, et ce soir, il va tenter d'embarquer les Héros dans un guet-apens.  
\- Dans quel but ? questionna Lina.  
\- Il pense qu'en ralliant les Héros à sa cause, d'autres Next se laisseront influencer et les rejoindront aussi. Il souhaite l'extinction de la race humaine, ou du moins les réduire en position d'impuissance.

Un silence pesant s'infiltra dans la voiture, laissant les inspecteurs se perdre dans leurs pensées et leurs peurs. Lian-Hua en profita alors pour leur raconter l'histoire d'Aiden J. Howards, anciennement nommé Joshua Hopkins. Elle leur expliqua d'abord qu'il vivait dans le même orphelinat qu'elle, qu'il se montrait plutôt calme et très distant avec les autres, sans pour autant se faire haïr de ses camarades. Depuis tout petit, il possédait une aura magnétisante qui lui permettait de gagner rapidement le respect d'autrui. La culture imprégnait son esprit, son sourire rassurait les plus peureux, il savait se montrer compatissant envers ses semblables sans pour autant paraître niais ou naïf. C'est pour cela qu'Itsuki Shirow l'appréciait, car d'après lui, il avait l'étoffe du parfait chef de meute.  
La chinoise marqua une pause. Une question la taraudait ; pourquoi Joshua n'avait pas été choisi comme héritier ? Il possédait cette force dont elle était dépourvue, et un charisme digne d'un ange des ténèbres. Pourtant... Son supérieur avait préféré la désigner elle. Uniquement elle.  
Elle repensa ensuite au soir où le couffin fut déposé devant la porte de l'orphelinat, puis au visage paisible et endormi d'Aiden, qui rêvait sûrement de sa mère, blotti contre elle, et qui lui murmurait des berceuses oubliées. Pendant que ce bambin innocent profitait de son sommeil, Itsuki Shirow réfléchissait déjà à son avenir. Un avenir bien trop sombre et manipulé par un fou en soif de vengeance et de puissance.  
Que serait devenue la vie de Joshua Hopkins si le Destin s'était montré plus compatissant à son égard ? A cette question, un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Lian-Hua.  
Enfin, elle parla de Nel Casi, dorénavant nommé « Ascelin », avant de leur conter son admiration sans faille envers Aiden depuis l'enfance .Elle évoqua aussi son dangereux pouvoir de manipulation ; en s'infiltrant dans le subconscient de ses victimes, il parvenait à les convertir aux valeurs d'Ouroboros. Et s'il repérait des témoins humains, il les poussait à se suicider où les rendait fous.

\- Son pouvoir est effrayant et dangereux... Mais au fond, je me demande s'il ne rejette pas ses propres faiblesses sur les autres..., termina-t-elle.

De nouveau, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, et se rappela du jour où Ascelin était parti rapporter à monsieur Shirow sa tentative de fuite, en plus de son lien avec Anju, sa seule et unique amie. En y repensant, Lian-Hua comprit qu'il était la cause de sa déchéance. Pourtant, même en ressassant la scène dans son esprit, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. A cette époque, Nel n'était qu'un enfant aveuglé par les propos d'un adulte irresponsable.  
De leur côté, les inspecteurs restèrent abasourdis par ces révélations. Tous les indices ne formaient plus qu'une seule vérité, tout devenait plus clair, plus palpable, et un mauvais pressentiment les assaillit. L'affaire se révélait beaucoup plus périlleuse qu'ils n'avaient osé l'imaginer, comme s'ils avaient percé au grand jour un terrible secret d'état.

Après plusieurs kilomètres à rouler dans un silence oppressant, Lian-Hua demanda au conducteur de tourner à droite pour enfin arriver à destination : un immense parking vide, abandonné.

\- C'est ici..., murmura-t-elle.

Dean observa avec minutie les environs : dans un climat peu rassurant, le parking s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres et laissait le souffle du vent voguer dans le vide. Il s'apprêta à en déduire que ce lieu désert ne se différenciait en rien des autres, jusqu'à ce que ses iris glissèrent sur la droite et y remarquèrent une somptueuse décapotable noire. Ce détail titilla sa curiosité ; en effet, le véhicule semblait parfaitement bien entretenu, sans aucun dommage ni aucune rayure, contrastant ainsi avec l'environnement délabré.

\- A qui appartient cette voiture ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est celle d'Aiden J. Howards, répondit Lian-Hua. Lui seul a le droit de la garer ici. Les autres ont l'obligation de se garer plus loin et de continuer à pieds.  
\- Je vois...

Walter et Lina s'échangèrent un regard et en profitèrent à leur tour pour jeter un œil aux environs. Tandis que Dean et Lian Hua discutaient ensemble, ils essayèrent de trouver d'autres indices sur le parking, comme un élément intriguant, ou encore par miracle une entrée secrète.

\- Que fait un ascenseur ici ? demanda soudainement Walter en apercevant la cage vintage un peu plus loin.  
\- Ah ça..., souffla la Next. C'est l'ascenseur qui mène à la base. Il va falloir le prendre.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, et déduit rapidement une faille :

\- Il y a un problème..., remarqua-t-elle.  
\- Le quel ?, s'enquit Lina.  
\- Je pense qu'il est beaucoup trop dangereux d'entrer à quatre, surtout avec un blessé. De plus... Il serait préférable de prévenir les Héros et la police non ? Qu'on mette un terme à tout ça.

L'asiatique marqua un point. De ce fait, l'inspecteur Crowel reprit la parole :

\- Je vous accompagnerai dans ce cas. Lina et Walter préviendront la police et...  
\- Pardon ?! coupa la mère.

Bien qu'étant le chef de cette opération, Lina ne pouvait accepter le choix de l'inspecteur Crowel. Même s'il s'avérait plus expérimenté, plus réfléchi, plus stratégique et plus raisonnable qu'elle, c'était la goutte de trop. Il prenait les commandes depuis le début, sans jamais lui donner une chance, sans jamais lui accorder une quelconque confiance, sans même lui offrir l'occasion de se venger... A ces pensées, la mère se remémora les événements survenus plus tôt dans la soirée ; l'attaque de la Next télékinésiste, Dean face à la mort... puis la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle pour la confronter à son impuissance. Certes, Walter aussi s'était retrouvé paralysé par un effroi incommensurable, sauf que lui avait osé tirer, un peu plus tard, sur le chef de l'organisation.  
Elle, depuis le début, n'arrêtait pas de prononcer des paroles en l'air, jurant de rester forte en toute circonstance, ou encore de se battre au nom de son mari, quitte à traîner derrière elle l'image d'une mère inconsciente.  
Dépitée, elle planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, se mordit les lèvres, et ravala les larmes de frustration qui lui brûlaient la gorge.  
« _Je dois faire mes preuves. C'est ma dernière chance. Je ne peux pas fuir si près du but ! Non, je ne peux me résigner à abandonner après tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru !_ », pensa-t-elle.

\- Un problème ? souffla Dean, derrière une expression indignée.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! rétorqua la veuve. Laissez-moi accompagner Lian-Hua à votre place !

Le doyen du trio poussa un soupir. Il se doutait bien que Lina ne se laisserait pas faire devant la proposition. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêta à lui répondre, elle le coupa rapidement dans son élan :

\- Non, ne dites rien, car je sais pertinemment ce que vous allez me dire ! J'admets que mes réactions ont été pathétiques et puériles lorsque nous étions dans le manoir. Il est vrai que j'avais peur. Terriblement peur. Cependant... Cependant je ne peux me permettre de revenir en arrière après tout ce que j'ai pu traverser avec vous ! Je ne peux me résoudre à repartir avec Walter pour confier à la police et aux Héros votre position. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et toute l'admiration que je vous porte, j'estime que cette enquête est avant tout mon combat. Je ne pourrais jamais garder la conscience tranquille si je ne me débarrasse pas moi-même du meurtrier de mon époux !

Après cette tirade maladroite, Lina reprit son souffle, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'un Crowel abasourdi. Devant sa mine à la fois déterminée et inquiète, il se savait en proie à un funeste dilemme.  
Pouvait-il se permettre de lui accorder une chance, quitte à causer sa perte si jamais l'ennemi se montrait trop puissant ? Ou bien devait-il agir en bon inspecteur, et la forcer à rentrer avec son collègue, même si ce choix la plongerait dans une dépression excessive mais, hélas, véritable ?  
En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait réussi à sonder son âme, à prévoir à l'avance ses réactions et ses crises de rébellions. Lina était une femme butée et incorrigible, obsédée par son désir malsain de vengeance.  
Il le savait, rien ne la stopperait. Non, rien. Pas même le plus violent des sermons, ou le plus beau des discours. Non. Dean se doutait bien qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle le tenait par le bout du nez.

\- Dean... Je ferai attention, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage décomposé de son supérieur.  
\- Ce n'est plus un jeu, Lina. La mort sera à vos trousses dès que vous quitterez ce véhicule. Vous ne pourrez revenir sur vos pas, et encore moins compter sur nous pour vous protéger. La moindre erreur vous sera fatale. Êtes-vous prête à accepter ce risque ? souligna l'inspecteur.  
\- Chef ! s'offusqua Walter. Vous n'allez tout de même pas...  
\- Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Je ne me laisserai plus faire, déclara la mère.

Walter émit un gémissement de surprise avant de tourner la tête vers Lina pour la fixer avec intensité. Celle-ci n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant se perdre dans le regard sérieux de son supérieur qui paraissait affecté par sa réponse. Par-delà son expression sévère et profonde, Lina décela dans ses pupilles une ombre d'inquiétude.

\- Chef ! s'exclama Walter.  
\- Walter, ça reviendrait au même de toute façon..., se résigna l'interpellé. Je suis peut-être plus expérimenté dans mon travail, mais je reste un vieillard qui s'est quand même fait attrapé par une Next. Je n'ai plus autant d'endurance qu'avant, et même si j'accompagnais Lian-Hua, Lina serait prête à se mettre en danger pour nous suivre.  
\- Pas si je la force à rester avec moi !

La voix du jeune collègue tremblait de rage et d'amertume. Malgré les propos véridiques de son supérieur, il se refusait à laisser la jeune mère entre les griffes d'Ouroboros.  
Indigné et frustré, il serra les poings jusqu'au sang, fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Et alors qu'il commença à trembler de peur, une main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule.

\- Walter, votre réaction me touche..., murmura Lina. Mais comprenez que je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner si près du but.  
\- Cette histoire de vengeance t'obsède..., pesta-t-il. Tu peux pas penser un peu à ta fille ?!

La phrase cinglante, mêlée au fait qu'il la tutoyait si soudainement, agit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la veuve.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que je pense le plus souvent à elle, justement, répondit-elle calmement. Avant de nous rendre au manoir, vous m'aviez dit que je ne mourrais pas car j'étais bien plus forte que cela. Était-ce de belles paroles ? Aviez-vous pitié de moi à cet instant ? Vous disiez que Dean et vous me protégeriez au pire des cas, et c'est ce que vous ferez ! Prévenez la police au plus vite, faites part aux Héros de notre position... je sais que je peux comptez sur vous.

Walter releva le menton pour dévisager de ses yeux larmoyants son interlocutrice. Son visage tourmenté par la tristesse affichait un sourire radieux qu'elle se refusait d'effacer. Elle était si forte, si dévouée et courageuse. Et cela contrastait avec la faiblesse du jeune homme, qui désirait la protéger de tous les dangers.

\- Alors ? Vous vous décidez ?! s'impatienta Lian-Hua, jusque-là silencieuse.  
\- C'est bon. Allons-y, rétorqua Lina.

Sur ces mots, la chinoise acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tandis que la jeune mère se tourna vers les deux hommes pour leur adresser un sourire en coin.

\- Tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en vous et en mes capacités, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la voiture. Et puis, j'ai encore votre arme !  
\- Sois prudente et ne quitte pas Lian-Hua, conseilla Dean.  
\- Promis.

Sans se retourner, les deux femmes rejoignirent l'ascenseur devant elles, et y entrèrent sans adresser un dernier regard aux hommes. Ceux-ci quittèrent les lieux, afin de prévenir au plus vite les autorités.

* * *

C'est avec la boule au ventre que Lina entra dans la cage d'acier en compagnie d'une Lian-Hua détendue. Le calme s'installa entre elles lorsque la machine commença à descendre lentement pour se noyer dans les ténèbres. Alors que la chinoise fixait un point invisible, la mère tentait d'observer les alentours malgré l'obscurité.

\- Ça ne rigole plus, prévint Lian-Hua.  
\- Je sais, répondit Lina. Vous avez une idée de ce que nous allons faire ?  
\- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi pendant que vous vous « disputiez ». Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous donner quelques explications sur l'endroit qui nous attend. Il s'agit d'une « base » où reposent des centaines de Nexts à la solde d'un seul et même homme.  
\- Aiden J. Howards ? s'enquit la veuve.  
\- Oui. Comme j'en ai fait part tout à l'heure, c'est un homme très malin et influent, obnubilé par ses idées de conquêtes et de pouvoir. Il sait se faire écouter et rallier des faibles d'esprit à sa cause. Au pire des cas, il envoie son ami faire le travail à sa place. Sa base est un réseau effrayant qui réside sous terre. Il y a un nombre incroyable de salles et de couloirs ; s'y perdre est chose aisée quand on ne connaît pas les environs.

Lina déglutit à l'entente de ces mots inquiétants. Toutefois, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière.  
De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si elle le désirait.

\- Les Next ici présents ne savent pas que j'ai trahi monsieur Shirow, et ils m'assimilent à une figure d'autorité influente. Mon idée est simple : je vais parler au nom d'Itsuki et leur annoncer qu'ils doivent quitter les lieux et attendre sur le parking.  
\- L'idée est bonne... Cependant, et si je puis me permettre, il y a une faille... hésita Lina. Ils vont vous demander plus d'explications à ce sujet, non ? Cela risque d'être dangereux s'ils vous soupçonnent.

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage de la Next, ce qui arracha une mine perplexe à Lina.

\- La plupart des partisans d'Aiden ont été « lobotomisés » par le pouvoir d'Ascelin. Ils obéissent comme de parfaits petits soldats de guerre. De ce fait, ils ne poseront pas de questions et ne feront qu'obéir à mes ordres. Au pire des cas... Et bien j'aviserais ! déclara la chinoise.

Lina fronça les sourcils avant de dévisager son alliée avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec une certaine admiration. Lian-Hua lui paraissait si forte et courageuse, capable de contourner les pires dangers au travers ses actions. D'une certaine manière, Lina enviait sa personnalité si noble et héroïque ; elle était une femme extraordinaire qui parvenait à captiver n'importe qui avec ses mots et son attitude audacieuse.  
Tout à coup, une odeur nauséabonde vint agresser leurs narines,, et l'ascenseur se stoppa pour arriver à destination. A l'image d'un rideau divulguant une scène théâtrale, les portes de la cage coulissèrent pour laisser dévoiler un immense couloir vide et aux couleurs de l'organisation. Alignées par dizaine sur chaque mur, des lanternes à huile et à la lueur vermeille empêchaient les ténèbres d'engloutir intégralement les lieux. Lina remarqua l'énorme fresque d'Ouroboros qui se pavanait sur le plancher, et un frisson de dégoût s'empara d'elle. Sans plus attendre, les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard, sortirent de l'ascenseur, et décidèrent de mettre le plan à exécution.

* * *

Adossé contre un mur, non loin de la porte menant à la salle qu'il venait de quitter, Ascelin tentait de reprendre son calme. Les paroles si futiles et niaises de Barnaby l'avaient mis dans tous ses états, et le poison de la frustration hantait encore son âme.  
« **_…Nous avons eu une académie spécialisée, nous sommes devenus des idoles, nous pouvons être appréciés et mieux nous intégrer à la société_** ».  
Les mots de ce Héros de pacotille résonnaient encore dans son esprit tourmenté. Si Aiden ne s'était pas interposé, il l'aurait frappé sans vergogne, jusqu'à forcer cet imbécile à ravaler ses propos.  
Comment pouvait-il se permettre de prononcer de telles inepties ? Pourquoi s'abaissait-il ainsi ? Et il osait prendre la défense de l'humanité.  
Lui, un Next.  
Cela répugnait Ascelin. Plus que tout.  
Manipulé par une rage incommensurable, il voulut frapper le mur, néanmoins, des bruits de pas l'en dissuadèrent. Et un rictus malsain s'esquissa sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Ehoarn, en compagnie d'une Blue Rose affaiblie.

\- Oh ? Le spectacle va commencer ? ricana le marionnettiste.  
\- A croire. Faut dire que le petit Barnaby Brooks Jr. est vraiment audacieux. Il a préféré choisir la mort à Ouroboros. Alors on lui amène une petite invitée ! répondit Ehoarn, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Karina s'élargirent à l'entente de ces mots alarmants, ce qu'Ascelin remarqua. Amusé par sa réaction, il s'avança vers elle pour lui faire face et ainsi se délecter de son expression affolée. Bien que tremblante de peur, les Next comprirent rapidement qu'elle essayait de prononcer quelque chose derrière le morceau de tissu qui cachait ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, murmura Ascelin en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu nous implores de le laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

La concernée resta immobile devant le visage moqueur de son ennemi, et des larmes de désespoir voilèrent ses disques de bronze. Même si elle acquiesçait, elle se doutait que, de toute manière, ils n'en tiendraient pas rigueur.  
Un rire sournois s'évada de la gorge du manipulateur, et dans un élan de sadisme, il porta une main sur la joue de sa victime, ce qui lui arracha un frisson de répulsion.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Tu cherches à le protéger ? Cela ne mènera à rien. Tu ne vaux rien sans ton pouvoir. Ton existence même est insignifiante. Regarde-toi, tu es si pathétique !

Sous la réaction attristée et perdue de la Rose, il ponctua sa dernière exclamation d'un nouveau ricanement.

\- Une femme violée n'est qu'un déchet répugnant. Personne ne veut d'elle. Elle n'attire que de la pitié, termina-t-il dans une intonation cinglante.

A cet instant, les larmes brisèrent l'ultime rempart de défense et roulèrent sur les joues blêmes de Karina. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait tort, cependant, ses mots faisaient mal. Terriblement mal. Et bien qu'elle sût que cela ne servirait à rien, elle hurla son désaccord en plus d'adresser au marionnettiste un regard empli de haine.  
Celui-ci savoura un moment sa victoire, et sentit son cœur s'embaumer d'une joie malsaine quand il distingua le désarroi sur le visage de l'ancienne Héroïne. C'était un bonheur ardent tissé dans un fil de paradis. Si bien qu'il en vint même à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle tentait vainement de lui dire.  
Le traitait-elle de monstre ? Hurlait-elle des injures à son égard ? Ou souhaitait-elle lui affirmer qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne ?  
Jamais il ne le saurait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Allez, profite bien du spectacle. Ma chère Blue Rose, siffla-t-il derrière un sourire narquois. Moi aussi je vais y assister !

Seulement, au moment où il s'apprêta à suivre Ehoarn, un bruit sourd retint son attention. Il voulut ignorer ce détail, néanmoins, un autre bruit retentit. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur sa nature ; cela ressemblait à un brouhaha causé par des personnes un peu plus loin. En effet, des voix se mêlaient à ce qui s'apparentait à des bruits de pas, comme si une alerte imprévue venait de retentir.  
Ascelin éprouva un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Commencez sans moi, je reviens, annonça-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la source du problème.

Ehoarn hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle de torture, tandis qu'Ascelin traversa le couloir. En y réfléchissant, il savait qu'Aiden avait convoqué ses partisans et leur avait ordonné d'attendre dans la salle de conférence. Selon lui, il risquait d'avoir besoin d'eux si jamais son plan fonctionnait. Alors que se passait-il ? Avaient-ils été repérés ? Une taupe se serait-elle introduite dans leur base pour les trahir au dernier moment ?  
Ascelin secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces pensées négatives et reprit son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. Il se fia tout d'abord à son ouïe, toutefois, plus il avançait, plus le vacarme devenait fort et désagréable, ce qui facilita sa recherche.  
Finalement, il atterrit dans le couloir, habituellement bondé, qui menait à l'ascenseur de service. Or, cette fois, la surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait y circuler sans souci. Son étonnement s'accentua en remarquant certains Next accourir vers l'ascenseur. Il en attrapa un par l'épaule au passage pour lui demander des explications.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Qui vous a donné l'ordre de sortir ?!  
\- C'est dame Lian-Hua, monsieur ! Elle nous a dit venir de la part de maître Shirow. Il a une annonce importante à nous faire et nous devons l'attendre sur le parking ! rétorqua l'interpellé.  
\- Hein ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?!  
\- Elle était dans la salle de conférence quand je suis parti...

Ascelin relâcha l'homme pour le laisser reprendre sa course. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu ? De ses souvenirs, Itsuki Shirow prenait toujours le temps de prévenir Aiden d'une visite quelconque, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un cas d'extrême urgence.  
Est-ce que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire ? Et pourquoi seule Lian-Hua se trouvait ici ? Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.  
D'une marche hâtive, le marionnettiste se rendit vers la salle indiquée, et ouvrit brusquement la porte.  
Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il constata que la salle d'audience, d'habitude remplie, n'accueillait que deux femmes, dont une qu'il connaissait bien.  
Lian-Hua.

* * *

Agenouillée au sol, Karina fixait continuellement Barnaby dans sa position humiliante. La vision de son ami, blessé et affaibli, continuait de lacérer son esprit meurtri par une image qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle tenta de prononcer quelque chose ; des excuses, des encouragements, lui faire part de sa peur et de son chagrin, hélas, les mots restèrent coincés dans gorge. Sous l'œil amusé des deux Next tortionnaires, le Héros observa sa collègue de ses émeraudes tremblantes, et comprit à quel point la situation était critique.  
Ravagée par le chagrin, Blue Rose peinait à prononçait quoi que ce soit, comme si elle se trouvait paralysée par une force invisible. Elle paraissait si bouleversée, si effrayée, et tellement perdue.

\- Blue Rose..., murmura Barnaby, avant de glisser un regard rancunier vers ses ennemis. Que lui avez-vous fait ?!  
\- Mais rien voyons ! Rassurez-vous, nous nous sommes bien occupés d'elle, informa Aiden dans un ton mystérieux.

Il profita de la discussion pour ordonner à Ehoarn de rejoindre Karina. Sans se soucier des menaces que Barnaby lui crachait, le Next obéit. Remarquant une ombre au-dessus d'elle, la Rose releva la tête, et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle constata que son bourreau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
Entraînée par l'angoisse et la paranoïa, la jeune femme essaya de se lever pour partir à la recherche d'un secours illusoire, malheureusement, Ehoarn se montra plus rapide et la saisit par le poignet, et l'immobilisa pour la forcer à faire face à Barnaby.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-elle.

Sous le poids de l'adrénaline, ses jambes commencèrent à s'alourdirent, et tout commença à devenir flou autour d'elle. Cette situation... Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle portait le parfum de la Mort et de l'ultime souffrance, prête à l'envelopper dans un carcan de douleur inguérissable.  
Voilà. Le moment tant redouté allait arriver.  
Sans aucun doute, ce Next comptait la souiller, et qui plus est devant Barnaby. A cette pensée, son souffle s'accéléra, et l'effroyable crainte d'être à nouveau violée l'incita à tenter de se défaire de l'emprise d'Ehoarn. Hélas, celui-ci avait enclenché son pouvoir, et ses mains d'aciers la retinrent prisonnière.

\- NON ! tonna Karina.  
\- Fichez-lui la paix ! ordonna le Héros, qui essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son calme.

Néanmoins, et à leur grande surprise, le bourreau ne fit rien.

\- Vous savez, ma proposition tient toujours, révéla Aiden. Ouroboros se fera une joie de vous accueillir !

Karina tourna la tête en direction du Next masqué, et son visage se décomposa en comprenant où il souhaitait en venir.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Barnaby ! Il cherche à t'amadouer ! s'écria-t-elle.

Barnaby ne répondit pas, préférant soutenir le regard d'Aiden avec haine et dédain.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?, reprit ce dernier. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à inciter vos amis à nous rejoindre, et comme ça, l'humanité commencera à perdre pied !  
\- Barnaby, non ! implora Blue Rose.  
\- Ma réponse restera la même : je ne vous rejoindrai pas ! fulmina le concerné.

Un soupir soulagé s'évada des lèvres tremblantes de Karina. Cependant, elle ne fut pas bien longtemps rassurée lorsqu'elle remarqua la mine impassible d'Aiden. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à cette riposte négative, et qu'il en avait profité pour préparer le terrain.  
L'intuition de la jeune femme s'avéra véridique.  
En effet, le masque stoïque du bourreau disparut pour révéler une expression amusée et vaniteuse, et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la télécommande utilisée plus tôt. Les sourcils du prisonnier se froncèrent à la vue de l'objet, et il comprit rapidement ce qui l'attendait.  
Un sourire mesquin s'esquissa au même instant sur les joues d'Aiden, et sans laisser le temps à la Rose de réagir, il appuya sur un autre bouton pour électrocuter, une nouvelle fois, Barnaby. La douleur se montra plus forte que la fois précédente, et les ondes qui traversaient ses bras, pour redescendre à ses jambes, lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Toutefois le Héros, bien trop attaché à sa fierté, se mordit les lèvres afin d'étouffer ses plaintes.  
Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'écraser face à ces monstres.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra au moment où Aiden stoppa les électrochocs, mais la souffrance demeura. Elle lui picotait la peau et les veines, tambourinait contre son crâne de manière bien sournoise. Toutefois, pire que la douleur liée à cette torture humiliante et vaine, les hurlements de Karina, spectatrice de la scène, qui résonnaient dans la pièce, lui déchiraient le cœur.

\- Ah, décidément, votre rôle de Héros vous tient à cœur, ironisa le supérieur. Je vais vous proposer un jeu dans ce cas. Blue Rose assistera à votre humiliation, et plus vous résisterez, plus puissante sera la décharge !  
\- Non ! réagit l'ancienne Next, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Comme c'est mignon, on dirait qu'elle tient à vous !

Déconcerté mais encore lucide, Barnaby soutint le regard de son bourreau avant de le glisser vers Karina : ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage désemparé, et son corps, soulevé par un souffle rapide, chevrotait sous la pression.  
A cette image, il se souvint des atroces tortures qu'elle avait subies par le passé. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras.  
« _Ma douleur n'est rien comparée à tout ce qu'a enduré Karina ! Je ne peux pas flancher de manière si misérable !_ », pensa-t-il.

\- Vous aussi, vous tenez à elle, non ? supposa Aiden. Après tout, elle vous a libéré d'un sort funeste, la nuit du premier novembre.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? siffla le Héros.  
\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Le soir du viol de Blue Rose, mon collègue vous a tous plongés dans un sommeil artificiel dans le but de vous lobotomiser en usant de vos faiblesses. Tout le monde se faisait manipuler. Tout le monde, sauf vous.

Comment oublier ce songe aux teintes mélancoliques ? Comment omettre toute l'euphorie qu'il avait tentée de refouler au plus profond de lui ? Cette nuit-là, par le biais d'un doux mais amertume rêve, Barnaby avait pu revoir ses parents, et revivre un instant en leur compagnie. Néanmoins, il avait rapidement compris que ce monde trop parfait n'était pas le sien.  
En y repensant, c'était comme si quelque chose l'avait encouragé à voir la réalité en face et à combattre ses propres fantômes. Inconsciemment, il pressentait que quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté.  
Ou du moins, il s'en était persuadé.

\- Cette chère Blue Rose qui affrontait toute seule la réalité... Vous vouliez la sauver n'est-ce pas ? prononça subitement Howards, dans un rictus narquois.

Les émeraudes du Héros s'écarquillèrent. Et il saisit où le monstre, caché derrière ses sous-entendus, voulut en venir.

De son côté, Karina se retrouva subjuguée par l'étrange conversation. Ses yeux se figèrent sur Barnaby puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent à moitié, cherchant à prononcer quelque chose sans que rien ne sorte.  
Par la suite, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
« _Je l'aurais incité à revenir... ?_ », se dit-elle, touchée.

\- Je vous repose la question, Barnaby Brooks Jr. : souhaitez-vous...  
\- Non !  
\- … A la bonne heure, susurra le bourreau à son oreille.

Il appuya alors sur un autre bouton et de nouveau, de puissantes décharges encerclèrent le corps du Héros pour le paralyser dans une souffrance sans nom. Des spasmes l'attaquèrent, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. La souffrance fut si atroce qu'un filet de bave coula au coin de ses lèvres. Ses cris se voilèrent derrière ceux de la Rose qui hurlait son nom, suivi de phrases qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir à cause de la migraine. Il eut l'impression que la torture dura une éternité, pourtant, pas plus de dix insignifiantes secondes s'étaient écoulées.  
Les décharges avaient réveillé les récentes brûlures sur son corps, et il peina à reprendre son souffle, au point que la simple action d'inspirer lui procura une désagréable sensation de brûlure aux poumons.

\- Voulez-vous rejoindre Ouroboros ? répéta Aiden.  
\- Ma... m-ma r-réponse restera l-la même... Je refuse ! toussa la victime.

Et le cauchemar reprit. Plus dur et violent. Un cran au-dessus du précédent.  
Les décharges devinrent si rapides et frénétiques, qu'il crut que son corps ne tarderait pas à exploser. Plus que tout, il désira retenir ses gémissements, hélas, ses forces lui manquèrent désormais. L'humiliation mêlée aux maux de tête, lui procuraient des frissons irréguliers et accentuaient les spasmes de douleur. Le masque du courage était tombé.  
Alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, les sanglots de Karina résonnèrent au loin, avant de se transformer en une complainte lointaine. Néanmoins, les railleries d'Aiden restaient palpables, elles.

\- Qu'avait-elle de plus pour qu'elle vous pousse à vous libérer d'un monde illusoire mais parfait ? Vous teniez tant que ça à la secourir ? A croire qu'au final, vous l'aimez bien !  
\- Arrêtez ! Vous allez finir par le tuer ! sanglota la Rose.

Bien entendu personne ne lui obéit. Les deux tortionnaires n'avaient que faire de ses demandes.  
Jamais Karina ne s'était sentie aussi mal et impuissante, si bien qu'elle chercha à se libérer de l'emprise d'Ehoarn dans l'espoir illusoire de secourir Barnaby. Malheureusement, le Next d'acier se montra trop fort pour elle.  
Elle qui ne possédait plus rien pour se défendre et protéger autrui.  
A cet instant, elle repensa aux moments passés en compagnie de Barnaby, des mots qu'il lui avait adressés, du sourire qu'il affichait de temps à autre.  
Ce sourire honnête et si doux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

L'électricité se coupa, Aiden reposa la même question, et Barnaby donna la même réponse.  
Ainsi, la sentence reprit, les cris redoublèrent. Le Héros perdait pied, et la souffrance se peignait sur son visage, plus déchirante que jamais.  
Ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire ?! Était-elle à ce point inutile ?

« _**Tu cherches à le protéger ? Cela ne mènera à rien. Tu ne vaux rien sans ton pouvoir. Ton existence même est insignifiante.**_ »

Les paroles du Next de tout à l'heure résonnèrent dans sa tête malgré toute sa volonté à les chasser de son esprit. Malheureusement, elles revinrent à la charge, plus fortes et dérangeantes.

« _**Regarde-toi, tu es si pathétique !**_ »

\- Je vous en supplie..., hoqueta-t-elle, à bout.

« _**Une femme violée n'est qu'un déchet répugnant.**_ »

\- Pourquoi l'attaquez-vous ?! Il refusera de se joindre à Ouroboros ! Vous cherchez à le tuer ou quoi ?!

« **_Personne ne veut d'elle._** »

\- Si cela vous tiens tant à cœur... Je suis prête à vous rejoindre si vous me promettez de l'épargner !

« _**Elle n'attire que de la pitié.**_ »

\- Je vous en supplie...

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vide. Elle-même ne savait plus si elle criait ou si elle murmurait, voire s'il ne s'agissait pas que de pensées sans forme. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, à l'image d'un kaléidoscope qui faisait défiler une par une chaque séquence de sa misérable existence. Elle revit ainsi son viol, le sourire morbide son bourreau, puis son arrivée dans cet hôpital si froid et vide, ses longues journées interminables à contempler l'extérieur par sa fenêtre fermée. Soudain, une brisure apparut sur le miroir de sa mémoire, et de nouvelles scènes naquirent ; la venue fracassante de Barnaby dans sa chambre, les jours passés en sa compagnie, les tableaux qu'il lui avait offerts, le sourire de tous les autres Héros en la revoyant, et enfin ses parents...  
Non son existence n'avait pas été si misérable. Elle était aimée, et plus que tout, elle souhaitait rendre la pareille à ceux qui lui apportaient tant de bonheur. Et plus que tout, ces derniers temps, à « lui ». Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi se montrait-elle si impuissante face à sa souffrance ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas réagir ? Les moqueries et les humiliations du Next continuaient de la rabaisser et à fissurer le courage qui tentait vain de ressurgir en elle. Elle se les répétait, tel un automatisme, et pourtant... Pourtant elle désirait ardemment s'en sortir, elle désirait aider Barnaby, elle désirait le protéger, elle désirait... oui elle désirait le sauver ! Comme il l'avait sauvé elle !

\- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, sans qu'il ne puisse s'y préparer, une lueur turquoise recouvrit le corps d'Ehoarn, suivie d'une sensation désagréable de froid. Des flocons tombèrent de nulle part, et se glissèrent dans le col de sa chemise, lui mouillant la peau. Surpris, décontenancé, il eut à peine le temps de reculer qu'un énorme pic de glace surgit du sol, et traversa son estomac. Le pic ne s'arrêta qu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, faisant cogner la tête du Next au plafond, ce qui l'assomma net.  
Alerté par le bruit, Aiden se retourna et écarquilla les yeux ; toute la pièce était désormais recouverte de stalactites et de pics de glace, tandis que des flocons de neige virevoltaient autour d'eux. Bien que l'air gelé lui engourdît les membres, il se figea sur place en remarquant Blue Rose, au centre de la salle, essoufflée et apeurée par ce qu'elle produisait par un simple contact. La peur, la colère, l'indignation, toutes ces émotions explosaient en elle. Semblable à un ange descendu du ciel pour rendre son jugement dernier, des stalagmites s'échappèrent de la terre et formèrent deux grandes ailes dans son dos.  
Blue Rose venait de renaître.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Plus qu'affaibli, Barnaby, releva avec difficulté la tête. La vision inattendue qui s'offrit à lui le choqua : entourée de glace, les cheveux flottant légèrement dans le vent de l'impact, Karina scrutait un point invisible sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- C'est impossible ! Elle n'aurait pas... ! déglutit le tortionnaire.

Et pourtant la vérité était là, devant lui, éclatante : Karina Lyle venait de récupérer ses pouvoirs.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Comment ça je suis sadique de m'arrêter là ? Maiiiiis non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin je crois ? Ce n'est pas pire que le précédent de toute façon lol. Hormis cela, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Perso, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout la scène finale, avec les phrases d'Ascelin qui faisaient echo dans l'esprit de Karina (il a été très très très méchant quand même à oser lui dire ça ce petit con è_é). _  
_La suite arrivera le 23 Juillet, et là, vous pouvez m'insulter de tous les noms xD_


	44. Chap 43 : Viens, douce Mort

**Disclaimer**** : **Hormis mes OCs, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&amp;BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Sato**  
Bêta-Lectrice**** : **La fabuleuse Sayuri-Geisha !

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici venir le chapitre 43 ! Un chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira car il s'agit d'un de mes chapitre préféré :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XLIII : Viens, douce Mort**

Au contraire du regard inquiet et incertain de Lina, celui de Lian-Hua s'encra dans les yeux d'Ascelin, et un silence oppressant s'immisça entre eux. L'asiatique essaya de conserver une attitude calme et confiante, tandis que l'homme resta concentré sur elle, perturbé.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, en retirant son masque.  
\- Je viens de la part de monsieur Shirow. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous tous pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle, répondit l'interpellée.

L'homme arqua un sourcil avant de se tourner vers la femme qui se tenait aux côtés de Lian-Hua. Dès lors, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu envahit ses pensées, et il tenta de se remémorer où il avait déjà pu la voir. Il se creusa la tête et se focalisa sur son objectif, ses pupilles, perçantes, se figeant sur celles de sa victime. Il dévorait Lina de ses iris chocolat, à la recherche d'une vérité effacée. Les deux femmes Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard soucieux qu'elles dissimulèrent derrière le masque de l'indifférence.

\- Un problème Ascelin ? prononça Lian-Hua, permettant ainsi à son amie de connaître son identité.

Le concerné se tut, préférant analyser la mère qui affichait une mine perplexe. Il demeura un moment ainsi, sans un mot, pour finalement s'entendre rire intérieurement.  
Il avait compris.

\- Qui est-ce ? dit-il alors.  
\- Hum ? C'est une des membres, tu ne la reconnais pas ? Itsuki lui a ordonné de m'accompagner, mentit l'asiatique. Et si tu allais sur le parking ? Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

Ascelin enfonça les mains dans ses poches avant d'afficher un sourire en coin énigmatique en guise de réponse, ce qui arracha à la Next un mauvais pressentiment. Par ailleurs, cette impression se renforça lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elles au lieu de partir en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Oh Lian-Hua. Décidément, tu n'as jamais su mentir correctement, murmura-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps aux deux femmes de réagir, le corps de l'homme s'enveloppa dans une lueur azure, et un ricanement sournois perça le mur du silence. Prises au dépourvu, elles tentèrent de se défendre, mais Ascelin se montra plus rapide et les aveuglèrent grâce à son pouvoir. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Lian-Hua lutter contre l'attaque pour lui adresser une expression méprisante. Elle aussi désirait enclencher son don dans le but de se défendre, hélas, une force invisible, créée par le pouvoir d'Ascelin l'en dissuada et la jeta de force dans les bras de Morphée.  
De son côté, Lina s'écrasa au sol, incapable de faire la part des choses. Néanmoins, elle put entendre des mots lointains qui lui parurent abstraits :

\- Je n'oublie pas les Next à la solde d'Ouroboros, et hélas pour vous, je me suis souvenu à temps. Cette femme était l'épouse de ce Next de pacotille que j'ai dû assassiner.

Les iris de la veuve s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ces mots, et tout se mêla dans sa tête pour lui procurer un mal de tête insoutenable. L'assassin d'Ethan... Il se trouvait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Plus que tout, Lina voulait se relever pour en finir avec lui et ses démons, malheureusement, son corps ne réagissait plus. Enfin, ses paupières s'alourdirent davantage, avant de la plonger dans les ténèbres

\- Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de la détruire, ricana Ascelin. Et ensuite, j'irais tirer des informations dans ton esprit, Lian-Hua.

Amusé par la situation, il s'approcha du corps endormi de l'interpellée, s'accroupit pour lui faire face, et l'empoigna par les cheveux. Le visage endormi de Lian-Hua lui procura un frisson de plaisir refoulé, si bien qu'il en vint à imaginer sa réaction, une fois sortie de son sommeil forcé.  
Est-ce qu'elle le fuirait en usant de son pouvoir pathétique ? Tenterait-elle de lui faire entendre raison ? Ou bien déciderait-elle de lui tenir tête ?

\- Je me demande si tu entends ce que je te dis. En tout cas, sois bien sûr d'une chose : quand tu te réveilleras, cette humaine sera devenue folle, et son seul réconfort se trouvera dans les bras de la mort.

Avec dédain, il relâcha son emprise et se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers sa nouvelle victime.  
Un sourire plus lugubre que jamais se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où il pénétra dans l'esprit de Lina.

* * *

La première chose que ressentit Lina en ouvrant les yeux fut l'atroce migraine qui tambourinait contre sa tempe. Déboussolée, elle porta une main à son front, se releva, et observa les environs. A sa grande surprise, seul le Néant subsistait aux alentours, sans qu'aucune trace de vie ne se manifeste. Dès lors, une ascension de questions lui montèrent à la tête : comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?  
Dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, elle essaya de se remettre en mémoire les événements survenus un peu plus tôt, mais dut se résoudre à abandonner au moment où son mal de crâne empira.  
Contrariée, elle comprit rapidement que rester immobile dans ce lieu désert ne lui servirait à rien, et entreprit d'avancer jusqu'à trouver de l'aide, voire une sortie.  
Ses interrogations persistèrent à marteler son esprit tandis que ses pas résonnèrent dans le vide. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, elle était sûrement en train de rêver ! Comment pouvait-elle pouvait-elle être dans un endroit aussi glauque et angoissant ? Un pas après l'autre, sa marche lui parut sans fin, et la fatigue commença à courbaturer ses jambes, pourtant, elle refusa d'abandonner.  
Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa route, un souffle effleura son oreille et s'écrasa sur sa nuque, attirant ainsi son attention pour l'inviter à lever le regard.

Elle sursauta en remarquant la forme humaine apparue devant elle, puis se décida à la rejoindre afin de lui demander de l'aide. Son corps se paralysa lorsque l'ombre devint plus claire, et qu'elle lui dévoila un visage.  
Jamais elle n'oublierait l'image improbable qui s'offrit à elle.  
Ethan.  
Vêtu d'un costard cravate qui lui conférait une allure séductrice, l'homme la contemplait d'une expression tendre, agrémenté du sourire en coin qui, d'habitude, la faisait toujours fondre. Lina déglutit. Elle sentit son cœur frapper sa poitrine quand ses yeux dévisagèrent son amant, et un frisson imprévisible dévala sa colonne vertébrale.  
Un frisson qui mêla plaisir et crainte.  
Oui, c'était bel et bien lui.  
Seulement cela ne se pouvait. C'était impossible.

\- Lina... prononça Ethan.

L'appelée sursauta, refusait de croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle rêvait forcément. Son bien aimé ne pouvait se tenir devant elle, vu qu'il était...  
Elle serra les poings à ce souvenir, et reconnut l'horrible culpabilité s'immiscer en elle à l'instar d'un venin inguérissable.  
« _Pourquoi dois-je rêver de lui ? C'est bien trop douloureux !_ », se dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lina, tu pleures ? demanda son époux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'approcha d'elle, posa avec délicatesse ses mains sur son visage, puis plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard abasourdi de sa femme. Au moment où la peau chaude et douce d'Ethan entra en contact avec celle de Lina, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. La joie de retrouver cette sensation, qu'elle pensait oubliée, s'empara d'elle et balaya tous ses doutes, si bien que dans un élan d'euphorie, elle s'agrippa aux bras de son mari, et les serra aussi fort que possible.  
Alors... C'était bel et bien réel ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Ce corps si chaud, le pouls sous ses bras, ce souffle qui venait s'écraser dans son cou et qui lui procurait un agréable sentiment de bonheur... Cela ne pouvait être que réel, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dans tous les cas, Lina voulut s'accrocher à cette idée. C'était tellement bon de retrouver ces sensations perdues, ces émotions liées à un amour éphémère.

\- Tu es réel, hein ? bredouilla-t-elle entre ses pleurs.  
\- Bien sûr que je le suis... commença Ethan.

C'en était trop.  
Elle coupa son époux en lui offrant une étreinte passionnée qu'elle souhaita éternelle. Silencieux, Ethan glissa ses longs doigts dans la chevelure de sa femme, souffla dans sa nuque pour lui offrir un frémissement plaisant, et dans ce Néant qui ne semblait plus inquiéter personne, ils s'échangèrent des baisers affectueux, qui se transformèrent en embrassades torrides. Elle ignorait combien de temps dureraient les « retrouvailles », mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle comptait profiter de cet instant, de ce bonheur, sans jamais laisser quiconque entraver cet instant merveilleux.  
Dieu qu'elle aimait les caresses d'Ethan, si tendres et viriles à la fois, c'était comme si elle retrouvait un trésor perdu depuis des siècles, comme si elle récupérait une chose précieuse volée, jadis, par le temps. Pourtant, dans ces gestes d'affection qu'elle prit plaisir à revivre, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son mari, tant il demeurait... muet. Elle daigna lui demander son état, néanmoins, une force invisible l'en dissuada, et des rires enfantins résonnèrent furtivement autour d'elle au moment où il lui murmura la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille :

\- ... Pas comme tes sentiments à mon égard.

Surprise par la soudaine formule qui sonnait comme un reproche, Lina leva la tête pour fixer son amant d'une mine consternée. Par la suite, son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle le vit lui adresser une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : la haine et le dédain se lisaient dans son regard perçant, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Et bien quoi ma petite Lina ? Quel est donc ce visage outré ? Ne dis-je pas là la vérité ? interrogea l'homme, d'un sourire narquois.  
\- Qu... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Ethan, ce qui n'augura rien de bon.

\- « Tu ne vois pas », répéta-t-il. Étrangement, ces mots ne m'étonnent pas. Tu n'as jamais rien « vu » de toute façon. Tu n'as jamais rien compris.  
\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?! insista la mère.

Pour seule réponse, les mains de l'homme empoignèrent brutalement les épaules de Lina et la poussèrent avec violence. Dans un bruit sourd, elle s'écrasa sur le sol invisible, émit un gémissement de douleur mêlé à un cri de stupéfaction, puis releva la tête pour le fixer avec incompréhension.

\- Les cauchemars, le manque de sommeil, les somnifères... Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je vivais un tel calvaire, fulmina Ethan. Tu disais que je devais t'en parler, qu'il fallait que je sorte de ma bulle... Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Pourquoi n'insistais-tu pas plus que ça ? Je vais te dire pourquoi : parce que tu connaissais la vérité ! Tu connaissais ma véritable nature mais tu te refusais de l'admettre ! Tu avais honte !

Le visage de Lina se décomposa à l'entente de ces paroles douloureuses. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, le vide prit une couleur pourpre, puis s'imbiba d'une odeur putride. Un bruit similaire à du verre brisé résonna, un choc retentit, et le regard d'Ethan adopta une nouvelle expression qui, de nouveau, lui glaça le sang. Ensuite, sa peau prit une couleur plus pâle que d'habitude, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'aux oreilles pour dévoiler un sourire effrayant.  
Jamais Lina n'oublierait cette image à la fois monstrueuse et funeste, jamais elle ne balayerait de sa mémoire l'attitude choquante de son époux, dont la démence s'était brusquement invitée dans ses iris.

\- Allez, dis-le que je te fais peur ! Je suis un Next après tout ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as foutu dans cet hôpital non ? T'avais tellement peur que t'as voulu m'éloigner ! poursuivit son mari, d'une voix grave.  
\- Non ! C'est faux ! tonna Lina.  
\- Et dire que c'est là-bas que j'ai été tué... Quand j'y repense, c'est toi qui as causé ma perte !  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Si j'avais pu te sauver, si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, alors je t'aurais ramené chez nous ! Je me fichais bien de ta nature, ça n'a jamais changé ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard ! Je t'ai toujours aim...

On ne lui laissa pas la chance de terminer sa confession.  
Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à déclarer son amour, un coup de feu retentit pour annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'une violence corrompue. La balle se plaça pile entre les sourcils d'Ethan, exactement comme en ce funeste treize décembre, où il fut retrouvé assassiné dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Horrifiée, l'épouse expulsa un hurlement de désespoir, et sursauta quand elle sentit l'homme s'agripper à sa jambe pour lui implorer de l'aide. Son visage ensanglanté la fixait d'un air alarmé, et l'effluve désagréable s'accentua au moment où il cessa de réagir. Ses saphirs, dénués d'expression, s'attardèrent sur un point invisible.  
Il était mort. Encore une fois.

Plus que tout, Lina voulut hurler, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux embués de larmes demeurèrent figés sur le corps sans vie d'Ethan, et dans un espoir illusoire de le sauver, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'enlacer, implorant n'importe quel Dieu de le ramener à la vie.

\- Que c'est pathétique, prononça alors une voix sortie de nulle part.

Paralysée de peur, Lina tenta toutefois de chercher l'auteur de l'insulte. Elle dut néanmoins se résigner à abandonner quand elle comprit que l'obscurité l'empêcherait de mener à bien son projet.  
Dans la pénombre, Ascelin fusionnait avec les ténèbres pour observer les réactions de sa victime et pour interagir avec elle. Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur ses joues à la pensée qu'il n'épargnerait pas une humaine comme elle, et qu'il en profiterait d'autant plus en faisant durer son supplice.  
Ainsi, il claqua des doigts, et rembobina la scène du meurtre, sous le regard affolé de sa proie, qui revit en continue l'horreur.  
Le film macabre commençait et se terminait toujours de la même manière : cela débutait par un sourire. Puis continuait par un coup de feu. Et enfin cela se finissait sur un cadavre sur le sol.  
Encore et encore. Sans laisser de temps mort à la pauvre femme qui vit ses forces l'abandonner à chaque visionnage.

\- ETHAN ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout à coup, le lieu, à la base vide et inoccupé, se métamorphosa progressivement en une somptueuse salle rouge et or. Une scène s'éleva sous les pieds du couple, et des centaines de sièges vermeilles apparurent tout autour pour accueillir des ombres aux sourires sadiques. Des rangées d'autres fauteuils s'élevèrent un peu plus haut pour former des estrades, et les silhouettes énigmatiques contemplèrent le somptueux moment qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux inexistants. En l'espace d'une seconde, le couple se retrouvait acteur d'une tragédie, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements à son éloge résonna dans l'édifice.  
Les larmes de Lina ne se tarirent pas, et elle ne prêta aucune attention au changement brusque de l'environnement, trop concentrée à observer la dépouille de son mari, priant de toutes ses forces sa résurrection.

\- C'est de ta faute, prononça la voix d'Ascelin. Il est mort par ta faute.  
\- Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne pensais pas... ! sanglota la victime.

Toujours bien caché dans son coin, Ascelin étouffa un rire avant de glisser ses yeux vers les formes noires, spectatrices de la scène.  
Dans le monde de l'inconscience, ces ombres symbolisaient une folie incurable, et à partir du moment où elles apparaissaient, cela signifiait que la victime se retrouvait au bord de la démence. Leur rôle consistait à observer leur proie, à contempler la détresse sur son visage, et à profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour la rejoindre et l'enlacer dans une étreinte meurtrière. En effet, dès que ces formes enveloppaient la pauvre victime, celle-ci se retrouvait prisonnière des griffes de la folie, sans moyen de revenir en arrière.  
Lina ne tarderait donc pas à en faire les frais, mais pour cela, il fallait encore un peu la briser.

\- Bien sûr que si tu savais, reprit le marionnettiste. C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé dans cet hôpital. Tu savais qu'il serait un poids, un boulet, et tu as essayé de l'éloigner de ta vie. Je peux comprendre. C'était un Next après tout.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'éloigner de lui ! Je l'aimais plus que tout, et sa mort me hante encore ! se défendit la veuve.  
\- Mais tu n'as rien fais pour le protéger. Tu l'as laissé sombrer dans le désespoir et le pire s'est produit. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais senti qu'il était en danger, et tu l'aurais sauvé à temps.  
\- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour venger sa mort... Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de retrouver le meurtrier !  
\- Il a du terriblement souffrir, insista Ascelin. Surtout en voyant que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Pas même sa femme.  
\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien ! C'est pour ça que je me suis battue, que je me suis décidée à rejoindre Walter et Dean, car je voulais mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance et à me faire pardonner de mon incompétence !

Elle écarquilla les yeux après ces aveux, comme si un fait lui était soudainement revenu en mémoire.  
Dean et Walter.  
A l'entente de ces deux noms, tout lui revenait à l'esprit : l'enquête qui l'avait conduite à ces révélations fascinantes, sa rencontre avec Lian-Hua, la soirée au manoir, les dangers rencontrés avec ses coéquipiers, les informations sur Ouroboros...  
A cet instant, un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu se joua d'elle, et elle sentit quelque chose lui monter à la tête, à l'image d'une vérité prête à exploser au grand jour.  
Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là déjà ?  
C'était évident pourtant : une personne l'avait amenée de force dans cet endroit glauque.  
Mais qui ?  
Qui ?!  
Avait-ce un lien avec la voix qui ne cessait de la rabaisser ? En y réfléchissant, elle lui semblait familière...  
Seulement, au moment où la dernière pièce du puzzle s'apprêta à se dévoiler, les silhouettes noires se jetèrent sur elle. Dans des rires sinistres, elles commencèrent à s'avachir sur leur proie, se répandant sur elle comme une tache d'encre.  
Lina poussa un hurlement, se débattit autant que possible, puis comprit que ses forces disparaissaient à mesure que les ombres s'insinuaient en elle. Cependant, son instinct lui dicta de ne pas abandonner. De ce fait, ses bras, ses jambes, son corps continuèrent vainement de se défendre contre les ennemis intouchables, mais palpables.  
« _C'est terminé... Oui. C'est fichu, pensa Lina, les larmes aux yeux. J'aimerais renoncer et disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce serait plus simple, et je pourrais au moins retrouver Ethan..._ »  
Ses perles noires se perdirent sur un point invisible, libérant des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Alors que la masse sombre commençait à voiler l'intégralité de son corps, Lina gigota avec violence et conviction, à l'instar d'un insecte coincé dans une toile d'araignée.  
Un cri de souffrance jaillit de sa gorge, les moqueries résonnèrent dans son crâne, et la démence débuta sa terrible ascension. Malgré son dégoût, son instinct de survie persista, et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser des parasites. Toutefois, sans surprise, son initiative se conclut par un échec.  
« _Pourquoi je me bats ? Dans quel but ? Il n'y a pourtant plus aucune raison de vivre..._ »  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un miracle se produisit ; par le biais d'une hallucination, le visage de sa fille, Naomi, se dévoila à elle. Plus souriant et innocent que jamais.  
Bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un détail pareil ? La raison de son combat se trouvait dans cette vision soudaine. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'omettre un élément aussi important ?  
Comme une traînée de poudre, les souvenirs refirent surface et la cause de sa venue lui revint en mémoire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela les mots qu'elle avait entendus avant de perdre connaissance :  
« _**Cette femme était l'épouse de ce Next de pacotille que j'ai du assassiner.**_ »

\- Alors, le meurtrier d'Ethan n'était autre que...

Coupée par l'ombre géante qui finit par l'engloutir, Lina ne put terminer sa phrase.  
Par la suite, le silence s'imposa en maître, emportant avec lui les alentours pour plonger l'endroit dans les ténèbres.  
Ascelin avait gagné. Il venait de jeter l'humaine dans le gouffre de la démence, ce qui lui arracha un rire empli de fierté.  
Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un son semblable à une coquille qui se brise. Intrigué, Ascelin leva la tête. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une lumière ovale jaillit de nulle part, éjectant les ombres dans un fracas. A l'image d'un œuf prêt à éclore, la lumière se fissura et laissa s'échapper une forme féminine que le Next reconnut facilement : Lina.  
Les cheveux dansant au rythme d'un vent inexistant, le regard plus que jamais déterminé, la femme parvint à se libérer des griffes de la démence, ce qui arracha à son ennemi une expression décomposée.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est. « Monsieur » Ascelin, articula froidement Lina.

Abasourdi par la réponse de sa cible, Ascelin se redressa pour se mettre en position défensive. Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un daignait s'adresser à lui. Lui qui, pourtant, passait toujours inaperçu dans le monde des illusions.

\- Ou devrais-je plutôt dire monsieur « Nel Casi » ? osa Lina, dans un rictus hautain.

Le nom interdit à prononcer. Celui qui offrit à son propriétaire toute la colère nécessaire pour perdre sa lucidité. La fureur masqua la figure d'Ascelin, et l'humiliation d'entendre son ancienne identité de la bouche d'une humaine le poussa à ordonner aux ombres de se jeter sur elle. Hélas pour lui, Lina les feinta avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Ethan. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai causé sa perte, reprit-elle. Ce serait trop simple de flancher maintenant, alors que ma fille m'attend. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Comment ai-je pu me permettre ? Voilà pourquoi je vais me relever et sortir d'ici ! Il est hors de question de vous laisser gagner ! Je n'ai plus à me laisser influencer par vos propres faiblesses.  
\- « Mes propres faiblesses » ? De quoi parles-tu, sale humaine !  
\- Je sais que vous admirez un homme qui n'a jamais su vous apprécier à votre juste valeur. Vous cherchez à vous faire aimer, mais il ne remarque rien, ou alors, il sait la vérité et fait en sorte de l'ignorer, car il vous utilise comme un pion sur un échiquier.

Les pupilles noisette du Next s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la tirade au ton glacial. Les mots martelèrent contre son crâne, et la colère se transforma en rage.  
Comment pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses ?!  
Ascelin fixa Lina avec haine, cherchant un moyen de l'arrêter, néanmoins, il sentit les formes se tourner vers lui à mesure qu'elle parlait. Le chasseur devenait gibier, et il comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux abandonner l'affaire et s'enfuir d'ici, au risque de rester coincer.  
Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'inconscience de Lina, un flash l'aveugla, et, avec un peu de concentration, il put discerner la silhouette de l'humaine franchir une immense porte dorée. Sans trop réfléchir, il tenta de la rejoindre. Seulement, à mesure qu'il avançait, les mots entendus plus tôt résonnèrent dans son esprit, à l'image d'un écho lugubre, et ralentirent sa course.

« _**Vous admirez un homme qui n'a jamais su vous apprécier à votre juste valeur.**_ »

\- Que peut-elle savoir ?! pesta-t-il. Aiden m'a toujours fait confiance !

« **_Vous cherchez à vous faire aimer, mais il ne remarque rien._** »

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne remarque rien ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien dis ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui avouer ce que...

« _**Ou alors, il sait la vérité et fait en sort de l'ignorer, car il vous utilise comme un pion sur un échiquier.**_ »

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends autant la tête ?! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Je n'ai que faire des mots d'un déchet comme elle !

La grande porte se referma sur lui, arrachant aux ombres des petits rires amusés. Perturbé, il tenta de l'ouvrir, puis se mit à la frapper dans l'espoir illusoire de sortir de cet endroit. Son corps se retrouva en proie à des tremblements, son souffle s'accéléra, et enfin, il poussa un hurlement exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici ?! Merde ! C'est mon pouvoir ! Je devrais être en mesure de m'échapper ! Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas...

En proie à une soudaine migraine, il plaqua sa main sur son visage et s'agenouilla au sol au moment où ses jambes le lâchèrent. Sous la vision des ténèbres qui le fixait avec un appétit vorace, Ascelin sentit ses forces l'abandonner progressivement, et tout devint flou.  
Non, il ne fallait pas flancher.  
Il était bien plus fort que cela. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il avait combattu des ennemis bien plus puissants, des illusions beaucoup plus effrayantes. Céder si facilement, et ce à cause des paroles futiles d'une humaine, ne lui ressemblait pas !  
Pourtant, malgré toute sa motivation à lutter contre l'abattement mystérieux qui l'assaillait, ses forces continuèrent de diminuer, et une des phrases prononcées par Lina retentit une ultime fois :

« _**Je n'ai plus à me laisser influencer par vos propres faiblesses.**_ »

Enfin, tout s'effaça.

* * *

Une petite brise vint caresser la joue d'Ascelin, le sortant de son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et il les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière. Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il se redressa brusquement ; il se trouvait sur une plage. Le ciel se peignait d'une couleur mauve qui se dégradait dans des tons orangés, et le chant de la mer se glissait dans ses oreilles. Sur le sable doré et chaud reposaient des ombres humaines qui semblaient profiter de ce petit coin de paradis, ce qui arracha à Ascelin une mine perplexe. Selon lui, l'attaque s'était retournée contre lui et l'avait envoyé dans sa propre inconscience. Ainsi, et si ses théories s'avéraient exactes, ces formes ne devaient pas être là, puisqu'elles symbolisaient la folie et que leur proie était Lina.  
Soudain, une question s'immisça dans son esprit : pourquoi avaient-elles désormais une apparence humaine ?

\- Connaissez-vous la nouvelle ? murmura l'une d'elle à une autre. L'homme au nom d'Aiden J. Howards n'est en réalité qu'un usurpateur !  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est un Next qui n'a rien pour lui et qui manipule ses semblables pour ses propres desseins !  
\- Quelle triste existence. Et dire que son plus fidèle ami le suit sans se douter qu'il se fait manipuler...

Des gloussements se mêlèrent au bruit des vagues, paralysant Ascelin dans un carcan d'interrogations qu'il préféra chasser de son esprit.  
Les cheveux au vent, ses paupières se baissèrent au moment où le phonographe de sa mémoire rejoua la conversation. Les rires continuèrent leur course, frôlèrent l'eau salée de l'océan, puis s'élevèrent dans les airs pour effectuer une valse imaginaire avec le vent.  
Que pouvaient donc savoir ces ombres ? Pensaient-elles vraiment l'impressionner ? Même si leurs regard vide se figeait sur sa personne, même si les moqueries à son égard lui procuraient une douloureuse sensation de honte, Ascelin était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le doute s'insinuer en lui.  
Dans un soupir débité, il s'avança vers la rive, fixa d'un œil éteint l'horizon, et, à nouveau, tenta d'ignorer les paroles sournoises des petites créatures diaboliques. Avec un brin de concentration, il put remarquer qu'une terre trônait de l'autre côté de la mer, prête à l'accueillir.

« _Ce monde m'appartient. Je peux y faire ce que je veux !_ » se convainquit-il.

Sans un mot il dirigea, non sans hésitation, son pied vers l'eau, et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour transformer ses désirs en une réalité concrète. Par miracle, ses pieds se posèrent délicatement sur l'eau, et un frisson parcourut son échine. Le froid lui rappelait le contact avec de la glace dure, et le reflet que lui renvoyait les ondes l'amenait à croire qu'il marchait sur le verre d'un miroir. Ses yeux s'observèrent un moment, son esprit étant emporté dans un flot tumultueux d'émotions. Puis, il redressa la tête, chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son objectif, et traversa en silence le chemin aquatique. Dans un même temps, il dut s'armer de patience pour ignorer les gloussements funèbres des formes humaines qui ne cessaient de le fixer.  
Il existait en ce monde un paradis illusoire que nul n'osait quitter une fois enfermé dedans. C'était comme un cocon de soie dorée, un euphémisme que personne ne souhaitait détruire. Dans cet univers où le prisonnier était à la fois esclave et maître, le désespoir se cachait derrière un paysage glorieux et somptueux. Certains le nommaient « l'inconscient », d'autres « le rêve », et les plus poétiques évoquaient ce lieu béni comme « les entrailles de l'âme ». Il s'agissait en vérité du dernier rempart de la folie, du stade final de la démence, sans possibilité de retour en arrière.  
La porte de cet éden fantasmagorique résidait dans le pouvoir d'Ascelin. Mais celui-ci avait toujours su user de son don pour jouer les marionnettistes, et ainsi transformer ses victimes en pantins incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de les sortir, à temps, des griffes de l'aliénation, soit pour les lobotomiser et les forcer à rejoindre la cause d'Aiden, soit pour les tuer.  
Ce soir-là, il pensait piéger une humaine pour la jeter dans les bras de Mania. Hélas, elle avait réussi à combattre ses démons, et à se libérer d'elle-même de l'emprise de son bourreau, lui renvoyant par la même occasion l'attaque critique.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ascelin se voyait captif de son propre pouvoir. Et bien qu'il cherchât à le dissimuler sous un masque téméraire, il était effrayé.  
Terriblement effrayé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui s'apparentèrent à des heures, le Next arriva enfin de l'autre côté de la rive. Celle-ci restait identique à la précédente, à la différence qu'une gigantesque statue à l'effigie d'Aiden reposait sur le sable, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de surprise.  
Sculptée dans du marbre infrangible, la statue représentait Aiden avec son éternel sourire en coin, le regard bienveillant et les bras grands ouverts. Il paraissait si serein, si fort et gracieux à la fois, et son geste, immortalisé dans la pierre la plus pure, semblait inviter Ascelin à se blottir contre lui.  
L'expression de ce dernier se teinta de mélancolie dès l'instant où ses pupilles contemplèrent la sculpture. Dans un élan de tristesse et d'égarement, sa main effleura la joue glacée de la réplique, avant de la caresser avec tendresse.  
Il était son seul et unique Dieu. La seule personne qui se trouvait capable de lui apporter une foi quelconque.

\- Ah. Tu es bien trop humble, trop parfait et avant tout trop cruel, Aiden, commença-t-il. Je me demande, après tout ce temps, si tu as fini par comprendre mes véritables sentiments à ton égard... J'en viens à supposer que oui, étant donné que tu as toujours su sonder l'âme des autres, sans même user d'un pouvoir tel que le mien. Me détestes-tu ? Te joues-tu de moi ? Ou bien essais-tu de faire impasse sur tout ça ?

Il poussa un rire amer, puis rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui en pierre d'Aiden. Par le biais de ce monologue, il souhaitait se confesser à son souverain, à son Dieu, à son aimé. Comme si la sculpture servait d'intermédiaire entre lui et le véritable Aiden J. Howards.  
C'était idiot, il le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, aussi stupide soit ce geste, il le délivrait de son tourment.

\- Sache en tout cas que je n'en ai cure. Qu'importe ce que tu peux penser ou faire, je continuerai à te suivre jusqu'à ce que ton souhait se réalise. Tu as toujours su me faire confiance, tu m'as même accordé une seconde chance. Je t'ai juré loyauté, et jamais je ne briserais ma promesse. Voilà pourquoi je dois sortir d'ici... Pour de bon. Je dois m'en aller, sinon, ton rêve d'un monde dirigé par les Next ne se concrétisera jamais, n'est-ce pas... ? Même si c'est une erreur, je n'en ai que faire, je serais toujours à tes côtés !

A ces mots, une fissure apparut sous l'œil de la statue, à l'instar d'une larme invisible. Ascelin fronça les sourcils et un mot résonna aux alentours :

« **Menteur.** »

Immédiatement, les alentours se noyèrent dans les ténèbres, et l'Aiden de pierre se brisa en mille morceaux pour disparaître dans le Néant, abandonnant Ascelin à son propre sort.

« **Tu sais qu'en restant ici, tu pourras toujours retrouver l'être que tu chéris. Une part inconsciente espère le retrouver, tu n'as que faire de ta promesse car tu aimerais qu'il t'accorde plus de reconnaissance ! Dans ce monde, au moins, il saura te juger à ta juste valeur !** »

De sa voix vicieuse et perfide, l'intonation se faufila dans les oreilles d'Ascelin pour l'immobiliser dans une cage d'impuissance.  
Qui donc lui adressait ces mots déroutants ? Qui cherchait à le faire lâcher prise ? Au fond de lui il le savait, mais son orgueil le forçait à ne pas y croire, et à continuer ses recherches pour s'enfuir d'ici.  
« _Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les faibles !_ » s'adressa-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Tandis qu'il avançait dans le noir, le Néant s'évanouit pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus tangible. En effet, à l'image d'énormes fleurs de béton s'exilant de leur prison terrestre, des immeubles sortirent du sol invisible et formèrent une ville de pierre où seuls les habitants s'avéraient être les ombres de tout à l'heure. Avide de pouvoir, elles contemplèrent la course éternelle de leur proie, rigolèrent en remarquant son visage tiraillé par la peur, et attendirent le bon moment pour attaquer.  
Ascelin courait toujours, continuellement, infiniment, sans même relever la douleur qui s'insinuait dans ses jambes chevrotantes.  
« Fuir ». Seul ce verbe dominait ses pensées. Il devait simplement imaginer, de toutes ses forces, la porte pouvant le ramener au monde réel. Il avait toujours fait ainsi pour sortir de l'esprit de ses victimes. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela échoue de son côté.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Non. L'heure n'était plus aux hésitations.  
La course s'éternisa. Il emprunta plusieurs rues au hasard, se glissa entre des buildings, manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, refusa ensuite de se reposer pour prendre son souffle, même si le manque d'air brûlait ses poumons.  
Continuer.  
Encore et encore.  
Tenir bon jusqu'à oublier la présence des formes humaines au rire narquois.  
Oui ! Il suffisait de ne pas donner raison à ces choses futiles !  
Des gouttes de sueur ruisselèrent sur sa frange pour couler sur son front et se loger dans ses yeux. Il n'en tint pas rigueur et se mordit les lèvres pour tenter d'ignorer toute la souffrance qui conquit son corps.  
Sa persévérance finit par porter ses fruits : non loin d'un énième gratte-ciel se tenait une porte scintillante ornée d'arabesques dorés et de dessins métaphoriques. A cette vision, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Ascelin, et il s'empressa de la rejoindre, soulagé de trouver enfin la sortie libératrice.  
Toutefois, une chose étrange se produisit. A mesure qu'il approchait, la porte s'éloignait, comme si elle aussi cherchait à fuir.

\- Non ! s'exclama le Next, la main tendue.

Il persista à continuer sa poursuite, car il se doutait que s'il la perdait de vue, son espoir de sortie disparaîtrait dans le Néant. Dans son éternelle course, il crut enfin la rattraper, mais les ombres s'accrochèrent à ses jambes et le plaqua brusquement au sol. Croyant avoir glissé, il essaya de se relever, toutefois il ne réussit à bouger, laissant alors la porte disparaître à l'horizon.

\- NON ! hurla-t-il.

Il se débattit autant que possible. Ce qui ne servit à rien tant les apôtres de la folie se montrèrent nombreux et déterminés. Désespéré mais encore audacieux, Ascelin rampa au sol pour tenter de rejoindre le petit point lumineux émise par la lumière de la porte. Hélas, les ombres l'immobilisèrent, et elle finit par s'effacer.  
Échec et mat.

\- Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-il. Dites-moi pourquoi ça doit se terminer comme ça ? Qu'ai-je fais de si terrible pour en arriver au point de non-retour ? Moi qui ai toujours soutenu Aiden, moi qui ai tant cherché à bâtir avec lui le monde parfait dont il rêvait. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui m'incite à abandonner le combat si près du but ? Toutes ces années passées, tous ces projets maintes fois clamés... N'ont-ils désormais plus de sens ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je donc pas m'échapper ?!

« **Voyons. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. La part inconsciente de ton cœur souhaite plus que tout rester ici.** »

Sous le regard avide des ombres qui, désormais, effectuaient une danse macabre autour de lui, Ascelin releva lentement la tête et fixa le ciel d'une mine désespérée. Ses cheveux voilèrent ses yeux éteints, et ses lèvres, à demi ouvertes, accueillirent des larmes d'amertume.

\- Alors... C'est terminé ? Pour de bon ? J'ai échoué ?

Comme si le dernier mot avait enclenché le déclic ultime, des horloges, sorties de nulle part, sonnèrent les douze coups d'un temps effacé.  
« J'ai échoué ».  
Ah, quelle odieuse révélation, quel infâme poison. Voilà toute une vie à servir son bien aimé qui partait en fumée. Piégé dans sa propre embûche, Ascelin peinait à conserver ses souvenirs, malgré toute sa fougue à s'y accrocher.  
Ainsi, il oublia le jour où il rencontra Aiden pour la première fois, la fois où celui-ci prit sa défense, puis le soir où ils échangèrent leurs projets et leur vision du monde. Au fil des secondes, ce fut le caractère de son aimé qui s'effaça progressivement de sa mémoire : quelle était sa plus grande vertu ? Son pire défaut ? Arborait-il un sourire, ou gardait-il une attitude sérieuse ? Et puis son visage ? A quoi ressemblait-il, déjà ?  
Un cri de détresse jaillit de la gorge du marionnettiste, et les mannequins en profitèrent pour l'enlacer dans des rires lugubres. Complètement anéanti, il n'y prêta aucune attention et plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur son visage embué de larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier... Je ne veux pas oublier l'homme à qui j'ai donné ma vie et mon âme !

Personne ne l'écouta.  
Les buildings de son monde utopique s'écroulèrent dans de violents fracas tandis que les horloges s'enflammèrent et restèrent coincer sur la même heure pour répéter perpétuellement leurs puissants « ding-dong ». Les moqueries des marionnettes résonnèrent et se mêlèrent au vacarme pour former une symphonie insupportable. Elles continuèrent d'étreindre Ascelin, lui chuchotèrent à l'oreille des phrases inaudibles, et, enfin, l'enveloppèrent presque entièrement. Et alors que son visage s'apprêtait à se voiler pour disparaître dans les ténèbres, une voix familière retentit :

\- Ascelin... Ascelin !

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis fut immédiatement aveuglé par une lumière pure et chaleureuse. Après s'y être habitué, ses yeux s'élargirent en reconnaissant la silhouette devant eux. Son cœur battit de nouveau.  
A l'image d'un Dieu venu chercher son plus précieux fidèle, Aiden se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, l'expression plus douce et sincère que jamais. Le halo de lumière derrière lui, lui conférait une allure divine, comme si tout à coup, le Diable s'était matérialisé en ange divin.

\- C'est bon Ascelin, prononça-t-il doucement, avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de son ami. Tu peux te permettre de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.  
\- Aiden..., murmura le marionnettiste.

L'aîné sourit une nouvelle fois. Ses cheveux d'ébènes valsaient au rythme d'une douce brise et ses mains, fines et délicates, s'égarèrent dans la crinière de son cadet. A ce contact à la fois agréable et mélancolique, les perles brunes d'Ascelin libérèrent d'autres larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur la masse noire créée par les poupées.

\- Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi Aiden !, sanglota-t-il. L'espace d'un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'oublier ! J'avais beau essayé de m'agripper, de tenir bon... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Ton visage s'effaçait et...  
\- C'est finit maintenant. Nous resterons ensemble.  
\- H-Hein... ? « Ensemble » ?  
\- Oui, ensemble. Comme c'était prévu !

Le jeune Next n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et plus il ressassait les paroles de son aimé, plus le sentiment de soulagement embauma son âme meurtrie.  
Pourtant, une partie de sa conscience le poussait à se méfier de toute la beauté qui resplendissait de cette scène onirique. Une part inconsciente de son esprit le laissait penser que quelque chose clochait, qu'il n'était pas là pour rien et qu'il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. De ce fait, il tenta de se remémorer la cause de sa venue dans cet endroit étrange et pourquoi il souhaitait tant que cela assister Aiden... Hélas, une migraine se joua de lui, et il ne put trouver les réponses à ses questions.

\- J'avais une mission... Nous devions faire quelque chose, non ? Excuse-moi, ce n'est plus très clair dans ma tête...  
\- Mais voyons Ascelin, notre mission est terminée depuis longtemps, le rassura Aiden. Ne te souviens-tu pas de notre promesse ? Nous devions créer un monde parfait, à notre image, et nous y sommes !

A mesure que le supérieur discutait, le paysage désertique, chaotique et embrasé reprit peu à peu des couleurs chatoyantes pour se métamorphoser en une immense plaine recouverte de phlox bleues. Par la suite, des arbres gigantesques percèrent leur cage de terre pour s'élever haut dans le ciel. Enfin, le sol se fendit en deux et se transforma en une rivière.  
L'Eden parfait se recréait par-delà les émotions d'Ascelin, qui ne remarquait même plus les étranges transformations de son environnement.

\- Alors... C'est terminé ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Jamais plus tu ne souffriras, car dorénavant, c'est moi qui te protégerais, déclara Aiden, d'une voix apaisante.

Sur ces paroles, il lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, viens maintenant...

Le regard d'Ascelin resta figé sur la main de son aimé, et ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur vermeille. Rêvait-il ? Non, il ne voulait pas partir dans ce débat. Tout semblait si réel, si doux et rassurant, et dans un élan d'égoïsme légitime, il se refusa de croire que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il espérait ne pouvait être une illusion.  
Ainsi, il leva le bras, dirigea sa main vers celle de son aimé, la recula légèrement par crainte, puis se décida à la lui prendre pour de bon. Dès lors, la lumière les enveloppa tous les deux, et Aiden emprisonna son cadet dans ses bras, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, suivi de larmes de joie.  
Pourtant, les ombres demeuraient toujours accrochées à lui, continuant de le recouvrir comme des insectes affamés sur un cadavre. Toutefois, il n'y prêta aucune attention, et il finit par être englouti.  
A jamais enfermé dans un univers imaginaire, en compagnie d'un Aiden irréel, Ascelin se fit dévorer par les succubes de la folie.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps scrutait-elle ce corps endormi ? Elle ne savait plus. Le temps n'avait plus de valeur depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.  
Le meurtrier d'Ethan se tenait là, face à elle, impuissant et à sa merci, voilà tout ce qui comptait.  
Lina déglutit, avança prudemment vers Ascelin et le dévisagea avec dédin. Son visage arborait une mine tiraillée, comme s'il se retrouvait en proie à un horrible cauchemar.  
Il paraissait si pathétique, à l'inverse de l'image qu'il montrait quelques minutes auparavant. Et l'air de rien, l'image ravissait la veuve, qui voyait là une part de sa victoire.  
Mais ce n'était pas terminé.  
Oh non.  
Il restait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui clôturerait pour de bon l'histoire de sa vengeance.  
Elle attrapa l'arme confiée par Dean, la rechargea, et la pointa sur son ennemi, prête à tirer.  
Tirer.  
Châtier.  
Venger.  
… Tuer.  
Les perles noires de Lina restèrent figées sur le corps d'Ascelin, et sans comprendre pourquoi, ses bras commencèrent à chevroter malgré tous ses efforts à rester droite et calme.  
Il suffisait simplement de viser le crâne, pile entre ses yeux. Exactement à l'endroit où Ethan fut touché.  
Cela semblait si simple et à portée de mains... Pourtant, ses doigts se retrouvaient paralysés et incapables d'appuyer sur la détente, à l'instar d'une force invisible prête à tout pour empêcher le pire de se produire.  
Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était bien trop faible pour endosser un poids pareil sur ses épaules. Aussi abjecte et cruelle soit la personne face à elle.

\- Pardonne-moi Ethan... Je... J'en suis incapable... bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le pistolet glissa entre ses doigts pour s'écraser dans un bruit sourd, non loin du visage d'Ascelin. Les larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart, puis coulèrent sur les joues de Lina qui se laissa tomber à genoux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _... T_T ASCELIN ! _  
_Je reprends : et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis sur le retournement de situation. Mais Ascelin quoi T_T Ça fait toujours mal d'écrire ce genre de scènes quand elles concernent un OC qu'on chérit ! _  
_Pour l'illusion, j'ai fais en sorte de jouer au maximum sur les symboles et les métaphores, et comme d'habitude, ça a été une véritable partie de plaisir :)._  
_On se retrouve le 27 Aout pour la suite ! _  
_See ya !_


	45. Chap 44 : Des renforts héroïques

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici venir pour poster le chapitre 44 ! J'espère que vous allez bien, comme d'habitude. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne poster plus qu'un chapitre par mois, mais avec les vacances et surtout cette chaleur je manque terriblement de temps et de motivation en ce moment... De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que quatre chapitres, tout au plus, à rédiger. De ce fait "La Triste Mascarade" sera normalement terminée avant 2017, voire début 2017, tout au plus (ça me fait bizarre de dire ça T_T)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XLIV : Des renforts héroïques**

Une force mystérieuse expulsa Lian-Hua de son sommeil involontaire. L'air lui picota les yeux, et l'odeur particulière des lieux lui fit comprendre qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la base souterraine d'Aiden et Ascelin. Elle passa une main sur ses paupières, observa ensuite les alentours, et resta figée sur l'image qui s'offrait à elle. Dos à la Next, Lina fixait d'un regard vague un corps gisant au sol et recroquevillé sur lui-même, semblable à un fœtus.  
Avec un peu de concentration, Lian-Hua reconnut Ascelin, et à cette vision, son visage se décomposa sous l'incompréhension.

\- Lina ! Que s'est-il passé ?! demanda-t-elle après s'être levée.

La concernée ne réagit pas, scrutant sans cesse l'homme d'une mine éteinte, comme si seule son enveloppe charnelle, dépecée de son âme, demeurait présente dans le monde réel. La chinoise continua d'appeler Lina, et voyant que cela ne menait à rien, finit par la secouer par l'épaule.

\- Lina !  
\- J'en suis incapable..., marmonna-t-elle.

Un souffle s'évada de ses lèvres tremblantes, et sous l'expression interrogative de son alliée, elle craqua.

\- Je suis bien pitoyable. Je croyais pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire et pourtant... je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à le tuer, Lian-Hua ! Pourtant regardez-le : il est si pitoyable. A ma merci. Mais mes doigts se bloquent au moment où je dois appuyer sur la détente...

La lueur dans les perles noires de Lina se ralluma et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire forcé. Quelle idiote. Quelle stupide gamine capricieuse incapable d'aller au bout de ses projets. Il suffisait simplement d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour fermer, à jamais, le livre contant l'histoire de sa vengeance. Elle s'y était préparée, elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois clamé qu'elle serait prête à tuer le bourreau de son aimé pour sauver son honneur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ses mots ne se résumaient plus qu'à de belles paroles, n'ayant servi qu'à protéger son Ego.  
En vérité, elle cherchait surtout à se libérer d'une malédiction nommée « culpabilité ».  
Une malédiction qui continuerait de la poursuivre au vue de la situation.

\- Lina... Comment vous êtes-vous enfuie de son illusion ?

Surprise par la soudaine question, la veuve leva la tête en direction de Lian-Hua et se remémora en détail les événement survenus un peu plus tôt.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais..., commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Je me suis rappelée de ma fille, et j'ai compris que je ne devais surtout pas lui donner raison.

Elle se perdit un bref instant dans ses pensées, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un élément lui revint en mémoire :

\- A cet instant, j'ai repensé à ce que vous nous aviez expliqué sur Aiden J. Howards et lui. Et une de vos phrases a fait écho dans ma tête !  
\- La quelle ? interrogea Lian-Hua, intriguée.  
\- C'était quelque chose du genre : « Au fond, je me demande s'il ne rejette pas ses propres faiblesses sur les autres. », répondit Lina. Du coup, j'ai essayé de jouer à son propre jeu...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.  
A cet instant, Lina aurait souhaité lui expliquer qu'elle ne se doutait pas que son idée marcherait, au contraire, car selon elle, cela paraissait bien trop simple et stupide. Néanmoins, au moment où elle s'apprêta à lui faire part de son avis, un gémissement, émis par Ascelin, brisa le mur du silence.  
Les genoux contre la poitrine, des rires s'échappèrent de sa gorge, et ses yeux, fixés sur un point invisible, semblèrent dénués de toute trace de vie, arrachant à Lian-Hua une mine attristée.

\- D'une certaine manière... Vous l'avez votre vengeance, déclara-t-elle.  
\- … Vous pensez qu'il restera ainsi toute sa vie ?

Lian-Hua ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Bien sûr elle voulut acquiescer pour rassurer Lina, mais une part d'elle se le refusa.  
Elle connaissait Ascelin depuis toujours, et même si cela s'avérait difficile à admettre, elle le voyait un peu comme un membre de sa famille. Certes, il y avait toujours cette histoire de trahison qui refaisait surface, seulement, était-il entièrement fautif ? Lui qui, jadis, se laissait bercer par les paroles d'Itsuki Shirow en le contemplant de ses grands yeux d'enfant ? Etait-il vraiment à blâmer ? Lian-Hua se persuada que non, préférant rejeter tous les torts sur son ancien mentor, et cela renforça sa pitié à l'encontre d'Ascelin et de son état pitoyable.  
Alors qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, un vacarme retentit à la surface. Intriguées, les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard, restèrent un moment immobile, et tentèrent de discerner la source du bruit. Avec un rien de concentration, elles reconnurent les sirènes de la police. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine, tout au plus. Cependant, leur enthousiasme s'effaça aussi vite qu'il apparut. En effet, des cris se mêlèrent aux alarmes, et des coups de feu résonnèrent.

\- Walter et Dean ont fait vite, conclut Lina.

La chinoise acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Soulagée, mais encore prudente, elle proposa à Lina de rester à l'abri sous terre et d'y attendre les renforts. Le vacarme d'en haut n'annonçait rien de bon, et Lina approuva ce choix, bien qu'inquiète pour ses deux collègues.

* * *

Dès la seconde où Walter et Dean retournèrent sur le parking abandonné, en compagnie des forces de l'ordre, ils se doutèrent qu'un danger imminent les attendait. Leur intuition se confirma aussitôt : des centaines d'individus se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres de l'ascenseur emprunté par Lina et Lian-Hua, quelques temps auparavant. A voir leur réaction, ainsi que leur expression étonnée, les deux inspecteurs comprirent rapidement que ces inconnus ne s'attendaient pas à voir débarquer la police.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que le vacarme incessant des sirènes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en uniforme quitte son véhicule, mégaphone en main, et s'adresse à la communauté :

\- Nous allons vous demander de coopérer ! Veuillez poser vos mains sur la tête et vous coucher au sol !

Dean fronça les sourcils et pesta contre l'énonciateur, le trouvant trop bref et rapide dans ses paroles. Il aurait dû répondre à la question avant de commencer les négociations, quitte à mentir, car cela leur aurait permis de gagner un peu de temps.  
Du temps. C'est ce qu'il leur fallait, en effet. Car selon les explications de Lian-Hua, cet endroit grouillait de Next rebelles et manipulés par un dictateur peu scrupuleux, et bien que l'équipe d'Hero TV ait été prévenue, les Héros tardaient à arriver.  
Bien sûr, il existait aussi des Next au sein des forces de l'ordre, mais l'aide des protagonistes de l'émission n'était pas négligeable.

\- Nous coucher au sol ? répéta un Next.  
\- Ils veulent nous rabaisser ?! s'énerva un autre.  
\- Où se trouve monsieur Shirow ?!

La colère voila soudainement le visage des surhommes au moment où le camp adverse ne répondit pas à la dernière question. Dès lors, la masse noire, créée par les individus, scintilla dans une lueur azurée, annonçant une attaque imminente.

\- Ils vont attaquer ! hurla Walter.

Sans même laisser le temps aux agents de s'y préparer, les quatre éléments universels se dévoilèrent à eux par le biais des pouvoirs des Next.  
De violentes bourrasques repoussèrent les voitures ; des pics de terre s'extirpèrent ensuite du sol pour tenter de transpercer l'homme au mégaphone ; un jet d'eau s'infiltra dans une des voitures et étouffa son conducteur ; et d'énormes boules de feu s'écrasèrent sur les véhicules. Heureusement les policiers Next se montrèrent plus rapides et réussirent à contrer certaines offensives grâce à leurs dons.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose monsieur Crowel ! Ou nous allons en pâtir ! s'emporta Walter.

Néanmoins, il ne vit aucune trace de son supérieur quand il tourna la tête en direction du volant. Surpris, le jeune homme observa les alentours, par la fenêtre, et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'inspecteur Crowel à l'extérieur, revolver en main, en train de tirer.  
Sans plus réfléchir, oubliant sa blessure, Walter saisit son arme et quitta à son tour le véhicule pour l'imiter.  
Peu après, les policiers abandonnèrent un à un leur voiture pour en faire une barricade. Les coups de feu se mêlèrent au tintamarre causé par les pouvoirs des Next, et plusieurs corps tombèrent au sol, surtout du côté des forces de l'ordre.

\- On ne tiendra pas longtemps ! pesta un tireur.  
\- Que font les Héros ?! s'affola son collègue.

Tout à coup, un hurlement de douleur expulsa un agent de sa tâche, et la vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa de peur : un de ses collègues le fixait d'un air éteint, le cou tranché comme un vulgaire morceau de bétail. Son assassin se délecta alors de la peur du témoin, puis se liquéfia pour glisser sur le sol.

\- MERDE, NON ! ILS NOUS ATTAQUENT AUSSI PAR DERRIERE !

A cet avertissement, la plupart des hommes se retournèrent instinctivement, ce qui ne fit que baisser leur garde. Dès lors, un ennemi en profita pour les attaquer en leur lançant des décharges grâce à son pouvoir électrique. Une dizaine d'humains perdirent connaissance, incitant les policiers Next à contre-attaquer. L'un d'eux se décupla grâce à sa capacité de clonage, et put remplacer les hommes vaincus. Un autre se téléporta derrière un ennemi, le tua sans une once de pitié, et échappa aux autres en usant une nouvelle fois de son don. Les plus puissants restèrent en retrait, usant de leurs pouvoirs élémentaires pour en éliminer quelques-uns.  
Le sol se teinta d'un éclat pourpre. Qu'ils soient Humains ou Next, la couleur du sang restait la même.  
Le carnage ne dura qu'un instant, pourtant face à ces ignobles homicides, Walter cru que la bataille s'éternisait. Il ne devait pourtant pas flancher, car il avait encore la chance de vivre, lui.  
Mais pour combien de temps ?  
Il tenta de chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, néanmoins, son souffle se saccada au moment où un mauvais pressentiment se joua de lui.

\- Walter ! ATTENTION ! s'écria Dean d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

L'interpellé se retourna, et vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux lorsqu'un Next, poignard en main, se jeta sur lui pour lui trancher la gorge.  
Les mouvements de l'ennemi bougèrent au ralenti, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, Walter put discerner à l'avance ses faits et gestes. Hélas, l'homme ne réussit à bouger, paralysé par l'irréductible frayeur d'être rattrapé par la faucheuse.  
« _C'est donc terminé ?_ », pensa-t-il.  
Par instinct, ses paupières se fermèrent, et son instinct de survie le poussa à tenter de se protéger de l'attaque.  
Son heure était donc venue ?  
Voilà où sa vie prenait fin ? Dans ce lieu malfamé, recouvert du sang de ses alliés et adversaires ? Parmi leurs dépouilles ?!  
Son existence se terminerait sans même avoir revu une dernière fois Lina et Lian-Hua ?!

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Intrigué, l'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, et poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsque qu'il aperçut une immense silhouette devant lui. Le Next qui avait tenté de le tuer se trouvait désormais à terre, inconscient.  
Walter resta figé face à cette image, perturbé, puis se décida à relever la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant : installé dans une imposante armure, il s'apparentait à un colosse d'acier prêt à imposer son courroux.  
Cependant, quand ce dernier tourna la tête en direction du jeune détective, celui-ci comprit qu'il lui devait la vie. Et après une profonde inspiration, il reconnut son sauveur : Rock Bison.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! ordonna-t-il.

Walter eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'une explosion créée par un Next ennemi retentit non loin de la barricade, ce qui le poussa à obéir à son sauveur. Il retourna donc dans sa voiture, reprit difficilement son souffle, avant d'être interpellé par un choc sourd qui s'écrasa sur le toit du véhicule. Envahi par la peur, il serra son arme de ses doigts chevrotant, se mordit les lèvres, et sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux quand son esprit imagina les pires scénarios. Mais au même instant, il discerna des éclairs pourfendre les ténèbres avant de se diriger vers l'armée des Next. Son esprit encore embrouillé, il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une masse aux couleurs vives rouler du toit à son capot à une vitesse affolante. Pour autant, celle-ci se releva aussitôt, et il reconnut alors Dragon Kid, prête à repartir sur le champ de bataille malgré ses blessures.  
En s'attardant sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, le jeune inspecteur étouffa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant la silhouette de Sky High effectuer un combat aérien contre deux Next qui partageaient la même capacité que lui. Un peu plus loin, d'un simple mouvement de main, Fire Emblem embrasait des dizaines d'ennemis tout en se souciant des victimes humaines. Ainsi, il s'empressa d'ordonner aux survivants de s'occuper des plus faibles, et surtout de les mettre à l'abri. Sitôt son ordre prononcé, il se tourna vers la nouvelle armée de Next qui se dressa contre lui, afficha un petit sourire confiant, et répéta son attaque.  
De son côté, Origami Cyclone préférait rester à proximité de Dragon Kid. Ses talents de Ninja lui permettaient de se faufiler derrière les antagonistes les plus perfides et les immobiliser avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à l'Héroïne.

\- Ils sont enfin là... se murmura Walter.

Face à cette scène spectaculaire, Dean ne put contenir un souffle de satisfaction. Et alors qu'il s'apprêta à rejoindre son collègue, une voix familière l'interpella :

\- Hey vous ! Monsieur !

Dean releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. A sa grande surprise, l'armure de Wild Tiger se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il crut à une hallucination, mais le vétéran reprit la parole :

\- C'est vous qui nous avez prévenu pour Barnaby et Blue Rose ? Où sont-ils ?! Je ne les vois pas !

« _Lui ? Ici ?!_, se dit l'inspecteur Crowel, encore stupéfait. _Je croyais qu'il était encore au sein de la second League !_ »

\- Vous m'écoutez ?! s'emporta Kotetsu.  
\- Oui. Veuillez m'excuser, répondit Dean. Nous ne savons pas vraiment où ils sont, mais il s'avère que les deux femmes qui nous ont accompagnés ont emprunté cet ascenseur !

Après avoir désigné du doigt l'appareil en question, l'homme posa de nouveau le regard sur le Tigre : sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait soulagé de le savoir aux côtés des Héros de la première ligue.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, leur base se trouve sous terre. C'est là qu'ils tiennent en otage vos collègues, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois. Dans ce cas je vais y aller, annonça Kotetsu, déterminé.  
\- Tout seul ? C'est de la folie ! Nous ne savons pas s'il y a d'autres Next en dessous !  
\- Peut-être, mais les Héros se battent ici, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi étant donné que je ne veux pas utiliser mon pouvoir maintenant !  
\- … Vous voulez le garder pour Barnaby et Blue Rose, c'est ça ?

La dernière question de l'inspecteur Crowel arracha une expression profonde et résolue de la part du vétéran.  
Oui. Plus que tout, Kotetsu désirait user de son don pour secourir ses deux collègues, quitte à s'engrener dans une course contre la montre et y risquer sa vie. Lui aussi avait sa fierté et son orgueil, même si, au fond, cela s'apparentait plus à un profond besoin de se faire pardonner, vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux deux Héros.

\- Dans tous les cas, y aller seul ne servira à rien, répéta Dean.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'accompagne Wild Tiger ! s'empressa de répondre Origami Cyclone, après avoir assommé un énième adversaire.

A l'entente de cette réponse, Pao-Lin et Wild Tiger se tournèrent vers le ninja pour le regarder avec de grands yeux. Toutefois, malgré toute la surprise qui pouvait se lire dans le regard de la chinoise, une petite pointe de fierté pétilla dans ses iris et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je viens avec vous aussi ! déclara-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres des deux Héros, ce qui arracha à Dragon Kid une petite moue faussement vexée.

\- Et bien quoi ? Ça vous dérange ?

Kotetsu s'empressa de répondre d'un signe de tête négatif. Après tout, Pao-Lin était assez grande pour choisir d'elle-même ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Il trouvait simplement son acte... étrange, car elle était bien plus apte à se battre aux côté de Fire Emblem, Rock Bison et Sky High, plutôt que de partir en éclaireur.  
Ivan partageait aussi cet avis, ajouté à cela la peur inconsciente d'être incapable de la protéger. Bien sûr, la bataille qui faisait rage sonnait à chaque seconde les clairons de la mort, toutefois Dragon Kid n'était pas seule, puisque ses collègues s'entraidaient pour en venir à bout.  
Que pouvait-il faire, lui, avec son pouvoir pathétique ? Certes, Kotetsu se tiendrait à leurs côtés, mais c'était différent.  
Dans un élan de peur, Origami souhaita lui faire part de son objection, seulement au moment où il entrouvrit les lèvres, le poing de Pao-Lin s'écrasa gentiment sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais bien que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Fais-moi confiance !

Ces trois derniers mots, agrémentés de son petit sourire espiègle, suffirent à balayer toutes les craintes d'Ivan. La conscience allégée, il lui rendit son sourire derrière son masque, et finit par la remercier d'un signe de tête.

\- On y va ? s'impatienta le Tigre.

Les deux jeunes Next acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, la boule au ventre. L'apocalyptique scène qui opposait leurs collègues et leurs adversaires s'effaça dans les ténèbres au moment où la cage d'acier redescendit.

* * *

L'air était glacial dans la salle de torture. Des pics de glace tombaient du plafond, se formaient en continu sur le sol, des flocons voltigeaient de-ci de-là, et personne n'osait bouger, complètement pétrifié par des émotions semblables, et pourtant si différentes. En effet, Karina, l'origine de ce chamboulement incroyable, fixait ses mains d'un œil perdu, tentant désespérément de reprendre ses esprits dans l'espoir de contrôler son pouvoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et, comme une enfant insouciante, observait sa glace comme si elle la voyait pour la toute première fois.  
De son côté, Barnaby se remettait petit à petit du choc et son regard passait tantôt à Blue Rose, tantôt à Aiden. Les pensées confuses, il crut un moment rêver, s'imaginant presque qu'il était repassé dans une dimension parallèle. Néanmoins, la douleur de ses attaches et de ses blessures lui revint très vite en mémoire.  
Quant à Aiden, malgré sa propre paralysie, il essayait d'assimiler tous les événements étant survenus dans les cinq dernières minutes. Certes, il se sentait incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, cependant, il cherchait déjà dans sa tête un moyen de s'échapper, ou de faire face à ce nouveau problème. Surtout qu'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de réutiliser son pouvoir, étant donné que celui-ci ne se réactivait qu'au bout de vingt-quatre heures.  
La fuite se révélait donc la meilleure des solutions.  
Ainsi, le plus discrètement possible, Aiden profita de l'état de choc de Karina, longea le mur et emprunta une porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme ne l'aperçut que trop tard, et la porte se referma derrière lui au moment où elle s'apprêta à lui lancer une attaque.  
Encore un peu secouée, elle resta un instant immobile, avant de se décider enfin à utiliser son pouvoir pour se libérer de ses liens aux jambes et aux poignets. Une fois ceci fait, elle se releva avec difficulté et accourut vers Barnaby pour le libérer.  
Affaibli, il se laissa tomber sur Karina qui le rattrapa à temps. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses nombreuses blessures, et le contact de sa peau presque glaciale la fit trembler de rage et de peur.  
La Rose se hâta de poser l'oreille sur le torse du Héros. Elle sentit des larmes de soulagement lui brûler les iris quand elle entendit les battements réguliers de son cœur. Aussi niaise soit son initiative, elle lui permit au moins de s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie.  
Barnaby hoqueta avant de reprendre lentement sa respiration. Un peu remué, il se redressa et fut surpris de constater que Karina l'étreignait faiblement, rassurée de le retrouver.  
L'air de rien, ce geste le toucha. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles.

\- Karina..., prononça-t-il difficilement en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte. On ne peut pas laisser filer ce type.

Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre cette phrase. Tout ce qui l'importait, dorénavant, était de sortir d'ici. Pour une fois, elle se fichait de fuir et de se défiler, car elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'elle avait vu et enduré était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Elle souhaita en faire part à Barnaby, cependant, lorsqu'elle porta ses disques de bronze sur ses émeraudes, une force mystérieuse la dissuada d'aller au bout de son initiative. Il lui adressa un regard si profond et déterminé qu'elle ne put s'exprimer. Pourtant, tel un magicien, Barnaby parvint à sonder l'âme de la Rose, et comprit rapidement ses craintes.

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. Tu as retrouvé ton pouvoir, dit-il.  
\- Mais si ce n'était que provisoire ? s'inquiéta Blue Rose.  
\- Raison de plus pour en profiter. Et puis je serais avec toi.

Ces derniers mots la firent sursauter. Et bien qu'ils pansèrent la plaie de son cœur, sa raison la ramena de force à la réalité : de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, Barnaby n'avait plus de don.

\- Non ! Tu vas te mettre en danger ! Tu es déjà blessé et...  
\- Ça ira, la coupa le Héros. S'il nous a fuit, c'est qu'il nous craint. Il n'a plus ses assistants, et son pouvoir semble inutile à partir du moment où il ne nous touche pas.  
\- Barnaby...

Le poing de Karina serra une prise invisible avant de s'écraser contre son cœur. Elle ne savait plus, ne comprenait plus. Lucide, elle ne pouvait négliger les paroles de Barnaby, qui, malgré ses soucis et ses blessures, trouvait encore la force d'avancer et de se battre. Cela la frustrait terriblement.  
Que faire dans ce cas ?  
Obéir à ses pulsions ? Ou bien accorder sa confiance au Héros ?  
Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête ? L'évidence se tenait pourtant là, devant elle, et face au regard insistant de son ancien rival, elle comprit que la solution ne se trouvait pas dans la fuite.  
C'est ainsi que son regard attristé se métamorphosa en une expression emplie de détermination.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y ! exprima-t-elle.

Non, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur.  
Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.  
Elle pouvait se battre comme avant, et cette fois-ci, ce sera elle qui protégera Barnaby.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Le combat final se fait sentir ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos idées sur ce que pourra contenir le prochain. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et vous donne rendez-vous le 24 septembre pour la suite ! :)  
__See ya !_


End file.
